Déjà Vécu
by Mel0510
Summary: Alice vit à Forks avec son père Carlisle et son frère Edward. Elle grandit entouré de ses amis Rosalie et Jasper. Puis vient l'emménagement d'un nouveau couple dans la ville avec leurs deux enfants Bella et Emmett. L'amour va se mêler à l'amitié...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Stepheny Meyer en dehors des personnages sortit tout droit de mon imagination.

**Chapitre 1**

__ 1 2 3 …_

__ Ne te retourne pas Rosalie hein !_

__ Allez viens vite, on y va !_

_A ce moment là, la main de Jasper se glisse dans la mienne et nous partons en courant dans le sens opposé d'Edward._

__ Tu es sur que l'on peut se cacher tous les deux ici ?_

__ Mais oui bien sur ! Aller vite, entre dans ce placard avant que Rosalie ne nous trouve._

_Nous nous couchons sur une couverture qui était dans le fond de l'armoire et attendons patiemment le cœur battant la chamade. Pour ma part je ne sais plus s'il battait d'excitation car jouer à cache-cache est un jeu palpitant ou bien si c'était le fait d'être pour la première fois si proche de Jasper… _

Voila mon tout premier souvenir avec Jazz. Le temps à passé nous n'avons plus huit ans mais mes sentiments n'ont pas tellement changés, si ce n'est l'accentuation de mon amour. Je l'ai toujours aimé, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer. Et c'est assise devant cette même armoire dix ans plus tard que je repense à ces bons souvenirs passés ensemble.

_ Alice, tu rêves encore !

Je sursaute surprise d'entendre sa voix me sortir de mes rêveries.

_ Papa, tu es déjà rentré ?

_ Oui ma puce je n'avais plus trop de travail à l'hôpital alors je rentre pour profiter de mes enfants avant qu'ils ne quittent le nid et ne me laisse seul !

_ Tu sais bien que nous ne ferions pas ça ! Edward et moi t'aimons trop pour te laisser seul et puis où voudrais tu que j'aille ? Et je ne pense pas qu'Ed veuille déjà s'installer avec Bella !

_ Oui je sais bien, mais depuis ta majorité, j'y pense souvent… au fait d'être seul.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais, crois moi !

Je me lève et vais lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Comment pourrais-je laisser mon papa seul quand on pense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour mon frère et moi ? C'est un père en or qui n'a jamais baissé les bras. Pourtant se retrouver papa célibataire à 22 ans avec deux bébés ce n'est pas à la portée de tous ! Mais nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien et cela grâce à lui. Après la mort de maman à ma naissance, il est resté avec nous et nous a offert tout l'amour que l'on peut espérer d'un parent. Parfois il été perdu, surtout avec moi puisque je suis une fille, mais je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre.

J'ai donc grandi entouré de mon frère Edward et de mon papounet (comme j'aime à l'appeler même encore à 18 ans !) et de ma meilleure amie Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper. Toutes les deux nous sommes inséparables. Nous avons toujours vécue à Forks à deux maisons l'une de l'autre, je la considère comme une sœur. Et c'est tout naturellement que nos deux grands frères sont devenus aussi complice que nous !

_ Au fait, où est Edward ?

_ Tu oses me poser cette question ? dis-je en souriant et en roulant des yeux. Mais bon ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella m'a dit qu'elle nous le rendrait pour le diner !

Nous rigolons tous les deux et nous décidons d'aller préparer le diner en l'attendant. Edward sort avec Bella depuis maintenant 3 ans ça a été le coup de foudre entre eux. Elle venait d'emménager suite à la mutation de son père, le shérif Charlie Swan. Je me rappel encore de notre première rencontre.

_**Flashback**_

_ Rosalie, Alice, venez voir cinq minutes !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Ed ?

Résignées nous allons à sa rencontre et c'est tout excité tel un enfant la veille de Noël qu'il nous annonce que nous avons des nouveaux voisins dans la maison en face de chez Rose.

_ Ah bon déjà ? J'espère que c'est un couple avec des jeunes de notre âge et pourquoi pas deux beaux garçons ! me lança cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

_ Et ben, tu as à moitié raison Rose ! commenta Edward.

_ Comment ça ?

_ D'après ce que je viens de voir il y a un garçon et une fille, et quelle fille !

_ Et ben, tu ne la connais même pas et tu l'as déjà remarqué !

_ Oui mais une fille comme elle, ça ne passe pas inaperçue !

_ Merci pour nous, lança Rose quelque peu vexée par ses propos.

_ Désolé les filles… Dites, vous ne voudriez pas aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue et pourquoi pas faire connaissance ?

_ Et pourquoi tu n'irez pas toi-même, t'es un grand garçon non ?

_ Allez s'il vous plait ! Vous êtes 2 c'est plus facile pour vous ! Et puis qui sait, elle a peut être un frère aussi ?

Cette dernière phrase, Ed l'avait lancé vraiment pour emballer Rose. Il savait très bien qu'avec un tel argument elle n'aurait pas pu résister. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle se tourne vers moi avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Oui, Ed a raison, allons voir si notre petite nouvelle n'aurait pas besoin d'un guide ! Il faut savoir s'entraider entre filles !

Le sourire victorieux d'Edward me fis rire et comme je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma chère Rose nous nous rendons tout de suite devant la maison des nouveaux.

Le camion était presque vide mais les déménageurs faisaient encore des voyages quand tout à coup Rosalie se tourne vers moi, rouge et excitée comme une puce à la fois.

_ Dit donc j'aimerais bien déménagé moi aussi ! Regarde un peu ce beau déménageur ! Il n'est pas jeune pour déjà travailler ? Mais quelle musculature, ça fait rêver !

_ Rose, respire et avale sinon ça va couler ! On arrive devant, les gens vont te voir !

_ Rigole toi, t'es pareil quand tu vois mon frère !

Cette remarque m'avait piquée au vif. Etais-je vraiment comme cela ? Je ne crois pas sinon elle ne serait pas la seule personne sur cette terre à être au courant de mes sentiments envers lui.

Ma petite réflexion m'avait prise du temps car quand je repris mes esprits nous étions devant le portail de la grande bâtisse claire.

Une jeune fille, brune, pas très grande, svelte, simple mais d'une beauté rare sortit de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait l'air surprise de nous trouver là mais nous adressa un petit signe de la tête.

_ Bonjour, nous sommes tes nouvelles voisines ! lança Rose encore toute émoustillée par son déménageur.

_ Oh bonjour ! Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis la fille du nouveau shérif de la ville.

_ Enchantée, moi c'est Rosalie Hale et ma meilleure amie Alice Cullen. J'habite en face de toi et Alice la maison beige juste en bas. Elle pointait ma maison du doigt et à ce moment nous apercevons Edward essayant de faire semblant de s'occuper du jardin.

_ Et là haut le pseudo jardinier c'est mon frère Edward ! C'est lui qui nous a prévenus de votre arrivée.

Elle sourit, certainement amusé par la discrétion d'Ed.

_ Moi aussi j'ai un frère, il doit être dans les parages je vous le présenterais quand il sera là ...

A ce moment les yeux de Rosalie s'illuminèrent et je devinais que son beau déménageur devait être dans les parages. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière Bella et le voilà qui venait à notre rencontre en souriant.

_ Ah et bien, quand on parle du loup ! Alice, Rosalie, je vous présente mon frère Emmet.

Mon dieu, elle va me tomber en syncope ! Je rattrape le bras de mon amie le plus discrètement possible et nous lui adressons un charmant sourire de bienvenu.

_ Enchantée mesdemoiselles ! lança-t-il d'une décontraction déconcertante.

_ Bonjour et bienvenu dans notre petite ville ! dis-je lui rendant sa sympathie.

Quand a ma charmante comparse elle ne pu dire qu'un simple « salut » mais j'en fus étonnée. Elle avait fait des progrès !

Bella avait sans doute remarquée la situation vu le sourire qu'elle m'adressa. A cet instant je su que nous allions former une bonne petite bande. Leur sympathie s'emblée réellement franche et leur bonne humeur communicative.

Le beau déménageur qui n'en était pas un nous laissa pour finir d'emporter ses cartons non sans un sourire craquant pour notre chère Rose. Je sens que j'allais en entendre parler pendant des heures !

Mais qu'importe, ça faisait du bien de la voir ainsi, ça faisait longtemps voir même jamais que je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

_ Bon alors nous allons vous laisser finir de ranger alors ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas maintenant que tu sais où nous habitons !

_ Merci beaucoup Alice, je n'y manquerais pas. A la prochaine alors !

_ Oui c'est ça, à bientôt Bella !

Une fois repartis, bingo, j'avais raison ! Rose avait enfin retrouvé la parole, même un peu trop d'ailleurs… Elle me parla de cette scène comme si je n'y avais pas assisté en direct en plus ! Et une fois arrivée chez moi ce fut bien pire avec Edward sur le dos.

_ Alors comment elle est ? Vous savez son nom ? Elle m'a vu ? Je n'espère pas ! Je n'étais pas présentable…

Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté je ne sais pas où cela nous aurait emmené mais j'y serais surement encore ! Après avoir répondue à toutes ces questions le mal de tête me guettait. Mais mon visage se tourna vers le portail qui venait de s'ouvrir et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. C'est Jasper qui venait de rentrer dans le jardin. A chaque fois que je l'apercevais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film où les acteurs arrivent vers vous au ralenti, les gestes d'une élégance rare et le sourire impeccable.

_ Tu vois ! me lança en chuchotant Rose qui était à mes côtés.

Effectivement je dû me reprendre pour fermer ma bouche et retrouver une contenance. Jasper me regardait avec des yeux tendres et vint me faire la bise pour me dire bonjour. Le moment favori de ma journée. Voyant l'excitation palpable de mon frère et de sa sœur il s'adressa directement à moi pour savoir d'où venait cet enthousiasme. Encore une fois je répétai l'histoire mais nous en rigolions ensemble donc cela ne me dérangea pas.

_**Fin du flashback **_

Premier chapitre un peu court mais la suite arrive très vite... !_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait très plaisir.

A très bientôt pour la suite ;)

**Chapitre 2**

_ Ce soir poulet rôti et patate en salade ! Ça te va ? me lança mon père.

_ Parfait ! Tu t'occupes de la cuisson du poulet et moi je prépare le reste !

Notre entente était vraiment excellente et c'est donc dans la bonne humeur et en musique que nous préparons le repas. Comme par un merveilleux hasard le repas était prêt lorsqu'Edward arriva. A chaque fois qu'il revenait de chez sa Bella son regard était illuminé, même les années n'arrivaient pas à lui enlever cette lueur de joie et de quiétude. Et à chaque fois que je le voyais dans cet état je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver quelque part un peu de jalousie en me disant que si j'avais plus de courage je serais certainement comme cela avec Jasper. Car de tous les souvenirs passés avec lui à chaque fois nous étions proches et souvent les gens nous demander si nous étions ensemble, mais rien qu'a l'énoncé de cette question nous étions gênés et nous n'en parlions pas ensemble.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ce soir ?

_ Oh non je pensais à ma sortie avec Rose et Bella, on doit aller faire les boutiques demain ! mentis-je

_ Je ne savais pas que d'aller faire du shopping te faisait sourire rien qu'en y pensant ! dit mon père en essayant de traverser mon esprit avec ce regard auquel j'avais du mal à résisté.

Mon silence et mon petit sourire pour lui annoncer que la discussion était close le fit sourire mais il savait que je n'étais pas très à l'aise quand il voulait parler de garçon avec moi. Cette soirée passa en un éclair mais nous avions tous les 3 profité de ces moments passés ensemble.

Comme prévu la veille avec mes amies, nous nous retrouvons au centre commercial plus pour trainer dans les boutiques que pour faire de réels achats. Comme j'aime être ponctuelle je préfère poireauter plutôt que d'être en retard donc c'est sans étonnement que j'arrive la première. Je m'assois donc sur un banc et laisse vagabonder mon imagination. Le fait de me retrouver ici me fait repenser au début de notre histoire d'amitié avec les filles et donc je repense aux instants du passée et aux relations amoureuses qui nous ont unies.

Autant entre Bella et Ed le courant était tout de suite passé et quand je dis courant je ne me trompe pas puisque ça a été le coup de foudre ! Par contre entre Rose et Em c'est plus ou moins compliqué. Si on reprend leur histoire du début ça à toujours été en dent de scie, un jour je t'aime le lendemain je ne veux plus te voir ! Ce n'est pas évident car on voit bien l'amour qui les unis, mais vu le caractère très fort de Rose et l'humour assez spéciale d'Em, et bien sa forme un couple comme eux ! C'est dur à expliquer mais les premières années nous étions tous perdu sur leur couple yo-yo. Mais ça a permis le rapprochement de Jazz et Emmet car ce dernier lui expliquait souvent comment sa sœur voyait les choses. Et vu qu'Ed sortait avec Bella les garçons se sont vite retrouvés souvent ensemble et sont devenus inséparables.

Ce qui n'a pas toujours était notre cas du côté des filles… Rose avait très mal pris le fait de « partager » mon amitié avec Bella. Pourtant moi j'étais ravie de l'arrivée de Bella, du bonheur qu'elle avait fait connaitre à mon frère, de notre amitié sincère qui avait vu le jour pratiquement depuis son arrivée. En plus elle savait bien conseillée et c'était utile vu que Rose passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à sa relation particulière avec Em. D'ailleurs Bella avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre Jasper et moi. Elle avait été surprise que nous ne formions pas un couple, plusieurs fois elle m'avait conseillé de lui avouer mes sentiments car elle était sûre qu'en retour j'aurais confirmation des siens. Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage et plus les jours passés plus je regrettais… Surtout en ce moment j'étais en pleine période de doute vu qu'ils formaient tous des couples à présent.

Rien qu'à cette pensée je senti mon visage se défaire, devenir triste et aigri. Je sortie de mes pensées en voyant les filles arriver dans ma direction.

_ Et ben ma belle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Te voir avec une tête pareille dans un centre commercial ce n'est pas normal !

_ Allez, raconte nous tout !

_ Bonjour les filles, ravie de vous voir moi aussi !

_ Oui bonjour, mais tu sais n'essaie pas de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec nous ! Nous voyons bien que ça ne va pas donc maintenant c'est trop tard, on t'as vu alors dit-nous !

Je m'étais faite avoir en beauté, j'étais cuite, je ne pourrais pas leur échappé tant que je n'avais pas craché le morceau… C'est donc résigné que je leur avoué mes pensées.

_ Je pensais à votre bonheur avec vos amoureux et moi je suis toujours aussi seule…

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être en couple ! Je te signale que mon cher frère, celui qui te fais tourner la tête depuis toujours, reste lui aussi éperdument seul…

_ Tu sais Rose à raison, un jour il faudra bien qu'un de vous deux cède et ose enfin avouer à l'autre ses sentiments.

_ Je sais bien Bella mais je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui et j'ai tellement peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques que je préfère encore ne rien dire et tu le sais !

_ Alors tu vas toujours vivre dans le doute ? N'osant jamais avouer ton amour tout ça parce que tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse Alice ! Tu es une grande fille maintenant, il va falloir que tu trouves le courage pour enfin trouver le bonheur !

Je sentais de la colère dans la voix de Rose et j'en fus étonnée, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle du voir mes yeux rougirent et me pris la main pour ajouter plus doucement

_ Écoute, on se connait depuis notre naissance, mon frère a toujours été protecteur envers toi et je me souviens encore la réaction qu'il a eu quand il a appris que tu avais embrassé Mike pour tes 9 ans, sa main aussi en a garder des cicatrices, rigola-t-elle. Je peux te dire que vos regards, vos attentions l'un envers l'autre, et le fait que vous vous êtes « mariés pour de faux mais c'était pour le jeu » comme vous l'avez fait dans notre enfance quand nous jouons au papa et à la maman ne sont pas anodins ! Rappel toi tous ces souvenirs, mets les bout à bout et tu verras que vous vous êtes toujours aimé sans vous l'avouer.

Ces paroles m'avaient tellement réchauffé le cœur et rassuré que si j'avais eu Jasper sous la main j'aurais pu lui dire tout de suite mes sentiments.

_ Tu as raison, dis-je timidement.

_ Quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu vas lui avouer ? dit Bella presque choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_ Je vais y penser, ajoutais-je mystérieuse.

_ Alors là si on m'avait dit qu'il suffisait que je te cris un peu dessus pour que tu décides enfin, je l'aurais fait bien avant ! s'exclama Rose tout sourire.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui dire demain pendant la soirée de Jessica ?

_ Très bonne idée, on ferra tout pour vous laissez seul un petit moment, tu peux compter sur nous !

_ Non les filles pas si vite, je ne serais pas prête demain ! m'empressai-je de dire.

_ Si on ne t'y pousse pas tout de suite tu ne le feras jamais. Donc tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ma belle !

_ Allez, viens on va te trouver la tenue idéal pour demain !

_ Mais nous étions venues pour flâner dans les boutiques pas pour s'acheter des robes !

_ Pas des robes, mais une robe ! Tu vas être si époustouflante dans ta nouvelle tenue pour cette occasion exceptionnelle qu'avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche Jazz sera sous ton charme !

Allez résister à deux furies comme ça vous ! Nous passions donc les 2 prochaines heures à trouver la tenue parfaite avec les chaussures et le maquillage assortis. De retour à la maison elles me firent promettre de leur téléphoner si jamais j'avais le moindre doute. Elles voulaient vraiment que ça se fasse demain et je crois bien que plus le temps passé plus j'étais de leur avis.

La journée du lendemain se déroula sereinement, je fais tout pour rester calme et penser le moins possible. Je commence à me préparer deux heures à l'avance pour être sur d'être impeccable. Je m'apprêtais à descendre car les filles m'avaient dit qu'elles viendraient 5 minutes avant pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient quand en sortant de ma chambre j'entendis _sa_ voix. J'attends quelques instants devant la porte de ma chambre pour être sûr mais oui, pas de doute, c'est bien Jazz qui discute tranquillement avec mon père en bas. A ce moment je reçois un sms de Rosalie :

« Petit changement de programme, Jazz passe te prendre car j'ai rencontré par pur hasard Bella et Ed et nous avons décidés d'aller tous les 4 à la fête dans la même voiture… Je ne doute pas que tu seras à croquer dans ta nouvelle robe donc ce n'est pas la peine que je passe vérifier ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Alors là je n'y crois pas, elles ont osées me faire ça ! Déjà que j'étais stressée mais alors là je suis vraiment énervée. J'allais lui répondre lorsque j'entendis mon père s'approcher de l'escalier.

_ Alice, tu es prête ? Ton chauffeur t'attend !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais déjà de l'autre côté de la porte à les écouter donc je fis semblant d'ouvrir ma chambre pour faire comme si je venais d'en sortir. Je respire et j'essaie de lui dire le plus naturellement du monde :

_ J'arrive papa !

Voila ma fille, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Alors courage, surtout ne trébuche pas dans les escaliers, respire et détends toi !

Je m'avance et descends prudemment. J'ose lever les yeux et me noie directement dans les yeux de celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Je souris et mon cœur s'emballe quand j'aperçois qu'il n'a toujours pas fermé la bouche. Même mon père me regarde avec les yeux vitreux et me souris.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! N'est-ce pas Jazz ? lui demanda-t-il en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

_ Oui, oui réussit-il à balbutier. Tu es vraiment merveilleuse. Ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

_ Merci, toi aussi tu es pas mal !

_ Bon alors je te confie mon trésor, tâche de prendre soin d'elle et surtout soyez prudent en voiture les enfants !

_ Promis papa ! A tout à l'heure.

Après un rapide baisé, nous sortons et c'est à mon plus grand étonnement que Jazz vient m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Finalement ma colère envers Rose et Bella se dissipe vu la tournure des événements. Dans la voiture le voyage fut bien silencieux contrairement a d'habitude. Nous trouvions toujours des choses à nous dire, à rire de tout et de rien mais ce soir nous n'osons même pas nous regarder car quand nos yeux se croisent c'est pour ne plus se quitter.

A peine arrivé les filles me regarde pour voir comment j'ai pris la chose mais vu le sourire sur mon visage elles sont ravies que leur plan est fonctionné. Les garçons vont nous chercher quelque chose à boire et elles en profitent tout de suite

_ Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

_ Patience Rose, nous n'avons même pas osé nous parlé dans la voiture !

_ Oh j'en étais sur ! Je suis toute excitée pour vous ! Tu nous raconteras tout hein ?

_ Promis mais chut les voila.

_ Et bien les filles vous êtes resplendissantes !

_ Merci mon amour !

A ce moment les deux couples s'embrassèrent à croire que les filles avaient mis au courant leur moitié pour nous mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Tu veux danser ?

Je fus vraiment surprise par sa demande mais pour échapper aux couples je ne voyais pas d'autre solution et puis de toute façon je mourais d'envie qu'il me le demande. Au début nous étions un peu gauches mais après s'être détendus nous laissons nos corps et notre passion nous emporter dans cette musique envoutante. Lorsque la musique cessa aucun de nous n'avaient envie d'arrêter notre étreinte c'est donc d'un naturel déconcertant que nous restions sur la piste à attendre la prochaine chanson.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite, ça recommence là où je vous ai laissé dans le chapitre 2 !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, encore merci pour les commentaires ;)

A très bientôt...

**Chapitre 3**

_ Il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu ?

_ Oui t'as raison, un peu d'air nous fera du bien !

Bella avait vu que nous étions sur le point de sortir, elle m'adressa donc un clin d'œil encourageant et complice.

Le jardin n'était pas très grand mais comme il n'y avait personne ce ne fut pas très dérangeant. Au fond de celui-ci il y avait une vieille balançoire accroché à un arbre centenaire et je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller m'y asseoir. Je sentis les mains de mon adonis se poser délicatement sur mes hanches puis d'une voix que je trouvais particulièrement sensuelle il me dit

_ Tu veux que je te pousse ? Mais ne t'en fais pas je te tiens, je ne te lâcherais jamais.

Mon cœur s'emballe tout d'un coup, mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentit mais je trouve quand même le courage de commencer une discussion

_ Jasper ?

_ Oui

_ A quoi on joue ce soir ?

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Arrêtes, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…

Ses mains sur mes hanches étaient plus crispées et il ne me poussait plus.

_ Et bien nous passons une super soirée avec nos amis.

Face à son manque de sincérité je commence à sentir la colère monter en moi et décide de me retourner pour lui faire face.

_ S'il te plait ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien que je parle de nous deux.

« Nous deux » ces mots sortis de ma bouche en le regardant droit dans les yeux me fit comprendre l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Ils sont encore bien plus forts et plus intense que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais de le dire à haute voix et de surcroit devant lui me fit prendre confiance en moi et je comptais bien finir cette conversation avec lui, qu'importe où cela nous emmènera au moins je serais fixée et j'arrêterais de me torturer.

_ Et bien alors dit moi ce que tu en penses toi…

Quel tact, quel lâcheté surtout. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça mais le rouge sur ses joues montrait bien son embarras. Après une longue respiration je me décidai à lui dire

_ Depuis notre enfance nous sommes toujours ensemble à se chamailler, à être complice, à veiller l'un sur l'autre mais nous ne nous sommes jamais dit le fond de notre pensée. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu me dises si je ne suis qu'une amie ou si tu a déjà envisager que je puisse être plus.

A ce moment ces yeux s'illuminèrent, son sourire se faisant plus grand sur son doux visage. Il me caressa la joue d'un revers de sa main et se pencha pour me déposer un exquis et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme réponse je pense !

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien d'années je rêve de faire ça !

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? demandais-je

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu peur d'être le seul à éprouver des sentiments et je préférais me taire plutôt que de gâcher notre amitié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, nous étions vraiment pareil sur ce point !

_ Tu te rends compte que si les filles ne m'avaient pas poussé à te le dire ce soir notre petit jeu aurait encore durée longtemps !

_ Me dire quoi ? Tu m'as juste posé une question, tu ne m'as pas avoué quels sentiments tu éprouvés…

_ Dit donc jeune homme tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'éprouve puisque à première vue tu as les mêmes que moi !

_ Oui mais j'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire !

_ Moi aussi figures toi ! J'ai déjà fait le premier pas alors à toi maintenant de t'engager dans notre relation si tu veux qu'elle continue… ou qu'elle commence plutôt !

Tout en parlant il me rapprocha tout contre lui et encercla mon visage de ses deux mains fines et douces

_ Ah oui, alors tu veux m'entendre dire que je ne me vois plus une seconde sans toi, que le temps que l'on a perdu a jouer les imbéciles j'ai envie de le rattraper et ce dès ce soir, que quand tu ris tes yeux s'illuminent à me faire fondre de bonheur, que j'adore la façon que tu as de mâchouiller ton crayon quand tu t'ennuie en cours, que tu es d'une beauté incomparable et que quand je suis à tes côtés j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de ma poitrine tellement il bat pour toi ! Alors voila je te le dis Alice.

Je ne sais pas comment mes jambes me tenaient encore debout après une telle déclaration mais mon cerveau n'avait pas envie de réfléchir plus longtemps ! Je lui attrape sa belle crinière dorée et l'embrasse fougueusement avec sensualité et délectation, nos langues se sont directement trouvées depuis le temps qu'elles se cherchaient. Ses mains se baladent le long de mon dos nus tandis que les miennes restent à masser sa nuque et monter le long de ses cheveux. Notre étreinte est intense et passionné, nos corps tellement collés qu'il ne forme plus qu'un, se baiser pourrait durer des jours que cela ne nous dérangerait pas mais au bout de plusieurs minutes nous commençons à manquer d'air et c'est avec quelques regrets que nous y mettons fin.

_ Waouw !

_ M'en parle pas !

_ A ton tour maintenant alors dit moi tes sentiments pour qu'on recommence ce baiser au plus vite !

Nous étions restés très proche et l'envie de recommencer nous brûlait les lèvres, je lui avouai donc ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur depuis des années

_ Je t'aime Jasper Hale et ce depuis la maternelle ! Pas une journée ne passe sans que je pense à toi avec passion, sans que je replonge encore et encore dans le souvenir de notre tout premier bisou pendant la partie de cache-cache dans l'armoire en cachette de tout le monde, d'ailleurs personne ne l'a su même pas ta sœur, sans que mon cœur et mes sens s'emballent en sentant ton parfum si frais et si unique. Les mauvais jours n'existent que quand je ne t'aperçois pas, ma journée s'éclaircie tout à coup quand tu viens poser ta joue contre la mienne pour me dire bonjour, alors imagine dans quel état je suis actuellement !

_ Actuellement je dirais juste que tu es encore sous le choc de notre « nouveau nous » et que tu as besoin de bouche à bouche pour t'en remettre ! ajouta-t-il hilare en prétextant cette excuse pour me rendre mon baiser passionné.

Il s'exécuta donc en m'embrassant moins fougueusement mais plus érotiquement ce qui eu le don de me faire frémir et de gémir de plaisir. Je me retire de ce baiser plus que parfait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne contrôle plus mes faits et gestes !

_ Mieux vaut ne pas commencer comme ça, on ne sait pas où ça pourrait nous emmener !

_ Si justement !

_ Hé ! Allons-y doucement !

Nous rigolons face à nos chamailleries d'enfant. Je ne mettais jamais senti aussi bien, j'allais le lui dire lorsque nous entendons des voix arrivées vers nous.

_ Et ben les voila enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on vous cherche partout !

_ Dit donc toi, si tu ne serais pas mon pote je t'aurais déjà enlevé tes sales pattes de ma sœur !

_ Oh ! Mais ça y es vous vous êtes enfin parlé ! Bella vient vite, ça y est c'est bon !

_ Rose, calme toi un peu tu veux ! dis-je soudainement gênée

Ce qui fut rire nos amis et mon Apollon. Il me prit par la taille, me sourit et ajouta

_ Oui nous sommes enfin ensemble ! Je me suis décidé à avouer mes sentiments à cette belle jeune fille…

_ Oh le salaud ! Désolé c'est sorti tout seul mais t'es gonflé toi ! J'ai fait tout le boulot et tu t'attribue le mérite !

_ Mais non je voulais juste voir ta réaction ! Et je ne regrette pas, j'adore quand tu t'énerves tu es toujours aussi belle !

_ Bon je préfère ça !

_ Oh, vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus seuls… dis-je en les montrant de l'index. Je rigole bien sur ma petite Rose, allez vient dans mes bras ma belle, c'est grâce à vous les filles si j'ai trouvé le courage alors vraiment merci du fond du cœur !

_ Allez en piste ! La soirée continue ! Allons fêter le nouveau couple comme il se doit !

L'ambiance et le romantisme étant au rendez vous, la fête était vraiment réussie. Nous rentrons tard dans la nuit mais papa nous attendais quand même à moitié endormi dans le canapé du salon. Après s'être dit à demain avec mon nouveau petit ami officiel je rentre avec Edward, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres et à peine fatigué grâce à notre bonne humeur.

_ Ah vous voila les enfants ! Alors bonne soirée ? Heu ne me dites rien, vu vos sourires espiègles à tous les deux il a du se passer quelque chose non ?

_ Mais non papa, c'est juste Ed qui vient de me raconter une histoire et nous rigolons ensemble !

_ Tu sais j'ai beau être dans le gaz je vois bien que tu n'as jamais eu une mine si radieuse, pourtant il est 2h00 du matin !

_ Disons qu'elle a enfin eu le courage de faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur !

_ Ça va Ed, c'est bon !

_ Allez les jeunes racontez donc vos histoires à votre vieux père ! plaisanta-t-il.

_ Déjà tu n'es pas vieux et plutôt que d'écouter nos histoires tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu toi aussi ! Tu es jeune, beau, tu devrais enfin penser à refaire ta vie.

_ Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense Alice, alors n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Fais plaisir à ton papounet !

Il savait très bien qu'en disant ceci avec sa petite tête toute triste je ne pourrai pas lui résister. Ed monta se coucher pendant que j'expliquais en omettant pas mal de détails ma magnifique soirée avec Jasper. De toute façon depuis toutes ces années il s'en doutait bien qu'un jour ça arriverai ! J'adorais nos moments complices et je n'en avais jamais manqué même sans la présence d'une maman. Quand j'étais enfant c'était la seule personne qui arrivait me comprendre et me réconforter et c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui.

_ Ma chérie je suis vraiment ravi pour toi, en plus tu sais à quel point j'aime Jasper et je lui fais confiance. C'est important pour un papa de savoir que sa fille et avec un homme qui l'a respecte tu sais !

_ Oui je comprends. Et là dessus tu n'a aucun doute à te faire, Jazz est irréprochable, c'est un amour ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute me vie !

_ C'est normal ! Les débuts amoureux sont vraiment les meilleurs moments de ta vie ! Alors profites-en à fond et sois heureuse de le retrouver tous les jours.

L'expression de son visage évoqué comme de la mélancolie surement dû à l'évocation de ces sentiments, ils devaient se revoir des années auparavant avec maman.

_ Maman était ton premier amour ?

Nous n'en avions jamais parlé avant mais je sentais que c'était le moment propice pour ce genre de question.

_ C'est un peu compliqué, osa-t-il me dire en baissant la tête.

_ Pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ? Tu as le droit d'avoir connu d'autres personnes avant elle tu sais !

Ma remarque l'avait touché car il mit sa main sur la mienne et son regard transperça le mien comme jamais.

_ Avant de sortir avec ta mère j'avais rencontré une fille plus jeune que moi. Malheureusement ses parents n'approuvaient pas notre relation et comme elle n'avait pas finie ses études ils ont pris cette excuse pour nous séparer. Ils l'on envoyée sur Chicago mais nous pensions que notre amour serait plus fort que tout ça. Un jour j'ai noyé mon chagrin dans l'alcool à une fête et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de fidélité. Cette nuit là j'ai rencontré ta mère.

C'est la première fois que je voyais autant de tristesse dans les yeux de mon père. Mais il s'empressa de rajouter

_ Je ne regrette pas mon choix, ta mère s'est retrouvée enceinte d'Edward suite à notre bêtise et je me devais de rester à ses côtés pour assumer.

_ Tu n'as jamais revu l'autre femme ?

_ Jamais.

Ce dernier mot il l'avait prononcé l'esprit ailleurs comme s'il avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. En vain. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel désespoir et tout à coup les nombreuses années qu'il avait préférer vivre seul et ne pas refaire sa vie malgré sa jeunesse et sa beauté, tout me revenais en mémoire et je comprenais sa réaction qui avant me décevait. Longtemps et même encore aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadé qu'il se privait de notre faute, qu'il ne voulait pas nous imposer une maman de substitution mais en réalité c'était surtout parce qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de sa séparation avec cette femme.

_ Il est tard ma chérie, tu devrais aller te coucher.

_ Merci. Merci de m'avoir avoué ce passage de ta vie, ça doit être dur et je suis sur que tu dois y penser chaque jour. Si jamais un jour tu décides de rependre les recherches n'hésite surtout pas ! Je pourrais même t'aider si tu le veux.

_ C'est très gentille à toi mais je ne pense pas que j'en aurais la force. Et puis elle doit être mariée à présent, je ne veux pas détruire une famille.

_ Je comprends mais il ne faut pas que tu vives dans le doute, peut être qu'elle ne s'en ai jamais remis elle non plus ?

_ J'y songerais, maintenant file au lit !

_ Bonne nuit papounet !

_ Bonne nuit ma puce et merci aussi à toi de m'avoir écouté et conseillé. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi papa, à demain.

Une fois dans mon lit je repensais à tout ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ai réussi à garder ce secret aussi longtemps. Je voulais tellement son bonheur que je me donnai pour objectif d'en reparler avec lui et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. S'il ne voulait pas commencer les recherches je le ferais pour lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le décor commence à être planté...

Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires.

**Chapitre 4**

Je me réveil à 11 heures, vu la soirée à rallonge d'hier, j'avais besoin de dormir ! Et les événements m'avaient tellement rendue euphorique que je m'étais épuisée toute seule ! Je me lève d'un bond, moi qui d'habitude n'aime pas me lever, là je saute en bas du lit pour filer sous une bonne douche bien chaude. Je me prépare avant de descendre car cette après midi Jazz vient me chercher ! Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais je m'en fiche, il pourrait m'emmener à l'autre bout de la planète du moment que je suis avec lui, rien d'autre ne compte !

Papa à déjà préparer le repas et je l'en remercie comme ça je pourrais partir plus vite ! Je voulais lui parler de notre conversation de cette nuit mais Edward arrive au même moment.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? Au fait Alice tu fais quoi cet après midi ?

_ Bonjour ! Et bien je sors avec Jazz mais je ne sais pas où on va ! Il ne te l'a pas dit par hasard ?

_ Non ! Je dois aussi retrouver Bella mais nous n'avons rien de prévu en particulier…

_ Alors on verra bien !

Nous passons à table où la bonne humeur est au rendez vous, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était si joyeuse. Je vois dans les yeux de mon père que ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de me voir ainsi, par contre moi je n'arrête pas de me demander comment il le vit ? Est-ce qu'il se revoit lui des années auparavant ? Je ne voudrais pas que ça lui fasse du mal, il mérite tellement d'être heureux. J'aimerais retrouver cette femme pour lui, mais je n'ai aucun point de départ. Il faudrait peut être que j'aille dans le grenier, on ne sait jamais.

A la fin du repas je m'apprêtais à aller prendre mes affaires pour partir quand je reçu un sms de Jasper :

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Je passe te chercher dans 1heure, désolé je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant ! Je préférerais te le dire de vive voix mais je te le répéterais tout à l'heure : Je t'aime ! À très vite mon ange, bisous »

Je souris toute excitée et impatiente de me jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'il sera là. Puisqu'il ne vient pas tout de suite, que mon frère se prépare dans la salle de bain et que mon père est sorti faire quelques courses, j'y vois là l'opportunité d'aller tranquillement au grenier !

J'ai toujours était fouineuse donc c'est avec plaisir que je grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent à la caverne des souvenirs. Là sont exposés plusieurs cartons avec diverses affaires ayant appartenues à maman. Pas besoin de les ouvrir, je les ai parcouru si souvent que j'en connais chaque objets. Par contre je n'ai jamais été voir dans ceux au fond, justement ceux qui regroupe les affaires de papa. Il n'y en a que 3 mais je vais tous les regarder attentivement en espérant trouver au moins un petit indice sur ce que je cherche. Dans le premier il y a toutes ces photos de lui bébé, avec ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, leur maison, leur enfance tout bonnement. Dans le second ce ne sont que des papiers, ces diplômes, ces résultats à tous ces examens, peut être que parmi toutes ces feuilles ce cachent quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider ? Je lis le tout attentivement, essayant de me rappeler les détails d'hier. Je sais juste qu'elle était plus jeune que lui donc je ne risque pas de la trouver dans une photo de classe. Je désespère un peu, mais bon il me reste un dernier carton. Je l'ouvre et là je n'en reviens pas. Ce carton nous est entièrement dédié ! Ici il y a tout nos dessins qu'enfants nous dessinions avec Edward pour lui, nos dents de lait bien séparé avec la date en dessous de chacune, une mèche de cheveux surement à la naissance, des photos de chacun de nos anniversaires et d'autres événements importants. Je n'ai jamais douté que mon père était un papa poule hors du commun mais alors là je ne pensais pas à ce point ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je suis toute bouleversée. Je tombe sur une boite en fer rouge et l'ouvre prudemment et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé quelques indices sur cette femme qu'il a tant aimé et qu'il aime encore surement aujourd'hui. En tout cas il a bien essayé de la chercher car il y a une carte avec plusieurs villes barrées et une seule est entourée en rouge : Chicago. Avait-il découvert qu'elle habitait là bas ? Ou alors ses recherches datent de longtemps et elle n'y habite plus ? Je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer de lui poser des questions ce soir. Je prends la fameuse boite avec moi, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il monte souvent donc il ne verra pas qu'elle a disparue et je redescends car Jazz, ne devrait plus tarder.

Je laisse la boite dans un tiroir du bureau de ma chambre et je vais encore vérifier ma coiffure et mon maquillage dans le miroir. C'est bon je suis prête, je descends l'attendre et à peine arrivée en bas la sonnette retenti. C'est enfin lui, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ouvre de toute urgence la porte pour me blottir dans ses bras protecteur.

_ C'est enfin toi, comme tu m'as manqué !

_ Toi aussi ma belle !

Après un échange de baisers passionnés je referme la porte à clé et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

_ Bon alors dit moi où on va ? m'impatientais-je.

_ Et bien figure toi que je voulais faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'idée parfaite, donc je me suis rabattu sur le plan de base : le cinéma ! Ça ne t'embête pas au moins ?

_ Être enfermé dans une pièce noire avec mon petit copain ? Non ça ne m'embête pas c'est juste que ce sera dur de ne pas te sauter dessus !

_ Vu comme ça je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas y aller alors !

Nous rigolions tous les deux mais une fois arrivée là-bas nous savions qu'effectivement ce serait dur. Mais tant pis on va risquer quand même ! Nous avions choisi un film qui nous plaisait et qui ne parle pas de romantisme pour essayer de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour ne pas craquer une fois que la salle serait sombre. Mais à peine assis, les bandes annonces étant ennuyeuses, il fallait bien que l'on trouve quelque à faire pour se distraire ! Sa main dans la mienne qui caressait l'intérieur de ma paume me fit frémir, son petit sourire ravi au coin de sa bouche si sensuelle me fit avoir comme de l'électricité dans tout le corps. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais plus me contrôler en sa présence, mes lèvres me réclamaient les siennes, ne réfléchissant plus je me jetai sur ces dernières pour un baiser rempli de fougue et d'envie. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse et comme par hasard je réussi à ouvrir un bouton de sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser ses abdos si puissant. La chaleur de son corps me fit tourner la tête et je du lutter pour me souvenir que nous étions dans un lieu public et me ressaisir.

_ Hum, désolé !

_ Tu ne va tout de même pas t'excuser parce que tu me fais autant d'effet ?

_ Non je m'excuse car je ne me contrôlais plus, tu me rends tellement folle !

J'avais prononcé cette phrase mes yeux droit dans les siens et en me mordant la lèvre.

_ Arrête, si tu continue comme ça c'est moi qui vais te sauter dessus !

Sauvez par le gong, à cet instant le film commença !

_ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

_ Mais j'espère bien ! dis-je en lui faisait en sourire des plus craquant.

Honnêtement je n'ai rien compris du film tellement je pensais à lui ! Le sentir si près de moi me rendait dingue et je n'avais qu'une envie : me retrouver seule avec lui ! Sauf que c'était un peu mission impossible ! Maintenant que mon père savait que je sortais avec lui, il ne me laissera plus si facilement aller dormir chez mon amie Rose… Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie quand même ! Il fallait trouver un moyen mais pour l'instant je n'en voyais pas. Nous devrons ruser pour pouvoir avoir le bonheur de faire enfin ce qui nous trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps ! Je rougis toute seule de me voir penser à de telles choses, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre je n'en revenais pas d'être comme ça ! Mais bon en même temps depuis le temps que j'étais sur de l'aimer d'un amour sans précédent je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure et je pense que c'est un comportement normal.

L'après midi en sa compagnie passa très rapidement ! Pour prolonger au maximum notre premier rendez vous, il m'invita manger au restaurant avant de rentrer. Le diner avait été parfait mais nous ne voulions pas nous éterniser pour ne pas inquiéter nos parents. J'avais promis à papa de ne pas rentrer tard. Sur la route du retour c'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que nous parlions de cette douce et agréable après midi et nous nous promettons de remettre cela au plus vite. Les vacances d'été aidant, nous pouvions nous voir tous les jours mais il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la reprise des cours. Je secouai ma tête pour ne pas y penser maintenant, après tout on vient enfin de se trouver il n'y a pas de raison que quelque chose nous sépare à présent.

Arrivée devant la maison il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

_ Voila mon ange, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

_ Quelle question ! C'était super, rien à redire ! Mais maintenant tu vas me manqué, ça va être long jusqu'à demain.

_ Ne m'en parle pas ! Mais bon il faut être fort ! Et puis on essaiera bien de trouver une solution pour se voir plus ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil rempli de sous entendu.

_ Ça j'espère bien ! Aller vient là beau blond !

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il me plaqua doucement contre le mur et si la maison avait été déserte je l'aurais fait rentrer pour boire un dernier verre. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et nous devions nous calmer avant que des gémissements ne se fassent entendre !

_ C'est encore meilleure quand c'est interdit !

_ Oui mais vivement quand même que ça ne le soit plus !

_ Entièrement d'accord ! Allez bébé, à demain, sinon mon père serait capable de descendre s'il nous entend !

_ Ok file, fais de beaux rêves ma jolie.

Un dernier baiser et je rentre sur la pointe des pieds…


	5. Chapter 5

Encore merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire !

ça fais très plaisir alors merci beaucoup les filles ;)

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture à vous et désolé du retard !

**Chapitre 5**

_ Tu es rentré tard hier soir non ?

_ Bonjour papa !

_ Oui bonjour, mais réponds à ma question s'il te plait !

_ C'est une question ? J'aurais plutôt cru à une affirmation ! Aller tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ! Pour une fois que je rentre un peu en retard !

_ Ok mais ne recommence plus ! Tu n'es plus une enfant, la prochaine fois tu m'appel, ok ?

_ Promis papounet !

Le sourire se redessinant sur son visage me fit comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il était surement heureux de me voir ainsi mais quelque part au fond de lui c'est comme si on lui volait sa petite fille donc je comprends qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais ne voulant pas perdre le lien qui nous unissait je lui proposai quelque chose qui allait lui faire plaisir !

_ Si tu veux demain on passe l'après midi ensemble, rien que nous deux !

_ C'est vrai ? Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Oh non tu ne vas pas gâcher ton après midi avec ton vieux père.

_ T'arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir de la passer avec toi ! Alors prends note que demain c'est journée père fille ! lui lançais-je ne lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_ Ça marche alors ! J'en suis ravie ma puce ! Merci !

_ Ne dit pas merci, c'est moi qui te remercie d'être un merveilleux papa ! Bon je vais me préparer car cette aprèm on a prévu de la passer entre copain puisqu'on s'est un peu délaissé ces derniers temps ! Donc ne t'en fait pas je suis avec Ed.

_ Mais je ne m'en fait pas j'ai confiance en Jasper. C'est juste que je suis rassuré de savoir où sont mes enfants, c'est aussi valable avec ton frère tu sais !

_ Oui je sais. A ce soir, je t'aime !

_ Je t'aime aussi chérie, amusez vous bien pendant que les adultes sont au travail… !

Cette remarque nous fit rire et il partit pour l'hôpital où une rude journée l'attendait. Je pris une bonne douche et me dépêcha à me préparer car Rose et Bella ne devrait plus tarder. Histoire de se voir le plus possible nous avions tous prévu de pique niquer sur l'espace vert à côté du terrain de base ball. Il n'y avait jamais personne en dehors des matchs alors nous serons tranquille là haut.

Les filles devaient faire les sandwiches et les garçons devaient aller préparer les parasols, les couvertures, tout pour passer un bon moment.

Rose arriva la première et passa directement par la porte de la cuisine comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avançait dans ma direction avec une fleur à la main. Je l'interrogeais des yeux, surprise par cette attention

_ Ce n'est pas notre anniversaire de rencontre ! lui dis-je hilare

_ Non c'est un cadeau de mon cher frère, il m'a tanné pour que je te la donne et comme j'ai perdu à un pari stupide avec lui, je dois le faire pour lui.

La pauvre avait l'air de lui en vouloir mais la connaissant elle allait lui réserver une vengeance.

_ Oh c'est trop mignon, merci a vous deux alors !

_ Surtout tu lui dis bien que tu l'as eu sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire ! Il m'a tellement répété que j'avais de la chance de te voir avant lui que j'aurais bien aimé me transformer en homme pour lui laisser ma place !

Une fois sa haine lâchée nous partons dans un fou rire.

_ Et bien quelle bonne ambiance, vous avez commencé les blagues sans moi ?

_ Salut Bella ! Oh non ce sont des bêtises, Rose t'expliquera !

_ Y'a intérêt !

_ Allez les filles, au boulot, qu'on aille vite rejoindre nos hommes !

_ Oui Alice, merci, on sait bien qu'il n'y a plus que ton Jazz qui compte…

_ Mais non vous savez très bien que je vous aime et que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué les filles !

_ Bien sur ! Nous aussi on a hâte de les retrouver, aller on retrousse nos manches et c'est partie !

Les sandwiches fait, nous disposons le tout dans la glacière sans oublier de prendre les boissons, et au cas où des serviettes.

_ Connaissant Emmet, je prends double ration de serviettes !

_ Dit donc toi, comment tu parles de mon homme ?

_ Avant tout je te rappelle que je connais mon frère !

J'adorais la bonne humeur et la complicité qui nous reliaient tous. Notre bande était vraiment parfaite et l'après midi promettait de l'être tout autant.

Nous prenions la voiture de Bella pour rejoindre l'endroit tant attendu, les garçons y étaient déjà, tout était prêt alors ils étaient en train de se faire quelques passe. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas oublié de ramener leur balle. Tant mieux on pourrait se faire une partie après manger histoire de bien rire ! A chaque fois qu'on joue avec eux l'ambiance est au rendez vous vu les nulles que nous sommes !

_ Enfin vous voila les filles ! On commence à avoir faim !

_ Merci Em ! Je pensais que tu t'ennuyais de moi, mais je vois que la nourriture passe toujours avant tout !

_ Mais non ma petite caille, vient par là d'ailleurs, je veux mon bisou d'abord !

Il attrapa Rose et l'a fit voler dans les airs avant de la blottir dans ces bras et lui donner un baiser langoureux. Ils sont mignons ces deux là, ils se sont vraiment bien trouver ! Je suis tellement contente que tout se passe bien comme ça d'ailleurs. A leur tour, Ed et mon Jazz s'approchent de nous pour nous dire bonjour.

_ Bon vous allez les lâcher maintenant ?

_ Tais toi Em !

_ Mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim !

Nous rigolons tous, décidément il ne changera jamais notre Emmet ! Nous nous installons sur les douillettes couvertures et commençons à manger nos sandwiches tout en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout en plaisantant. Quelle belle après midi, le soleil est de la partie en plus. Le repas fini les filles se mettent entre les jambes des garçons et nous décidons d'attendre de digérer un peu avant d'aller jouer. En parlant de notre amitié nous commençons à nous voir dans le futur car si tout le monde reste en couple nous serons tous famille les uns aux autres ! Cette idée nous réjouit d'avance et nous faisons des plans pour après nos études. Nous parlons maisons, enfants, travail.

Rose aimerait être décoratrice d'intérieur et Emmet éducateur sportif, ils se voient dans une maison assez grande pour leurs 3 enfants, 2 garçons et 1 fille de préférence. (Tant qu'à faire tout le monde expose ses rêves même pour le sexe des futurs bébés !)

Bella aimerait devenir critique littéraire car c'est un travail qu'elle peut exercer à partir de la maison et elle peut s'occuper des ses enfants et Ed veut continuer ses études dans la psychologie. Ils ne précisent pas la taille de leur maison, ils préfèrent se dire qu'ils auront le coup de cœur quand ils l'a verront. Bella aimerait avoir 2 filles et Ed n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, comme il sera le parrain d'un garçon des enfants de ces amis il jouera au dur avec lui ! Cette image d'ailleurs je pense que tout le monde se l'imagine puisque nous restons dans le silence un moment.

Jasper voudrait aussi rester dans le sport mais se voit plus comme coach quand à moi j'aimerais devenir styliste. Nous aurons une grande maison pour nos 2 enfants, 1 garçon et 1 fille. Il y aura aussi un grand terrain pour nos chiens et pour les jeux des enfants dans le jardin.

Toutes ces perspectives nous font rêver et nous restons allonger sur les couvertures à regarder les nuages dansaient doucement. Bien entendu c'est notre cher Emmet qui nous sort brusquement de nos rêveries en tapant vigoureusement dans ces mains.

_ Allez hop ! Tout le monde debout !

_ Non mais tu es fou, tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Sa sœur le fusille du regard ce qui le rend hilare, content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait !

_ Bon les filles vous pouvez rester papoter un moment pendant qu'on s'échauffe si vous voulez !

_ C'est bien ce qu'on compter faire !

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi Rose ! Quoi de mieux que de parler entre filles tout en regardant vos jolis petits culs se remuer devant nous !

_ Alice ! Intervient mon frère presque outré par ma remarque.

_ Bah quoi, elle vient de dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas !

_ Ah oui, tu mâtes le cul de ton frère alors ?

_ Em t'es vraiment dégueu ! Je mâte l'unique cul qui m'intéresse dans le lot ! Et c'est valable pour mes copines ! Alors arrêtes avec tes plans de malade !

De nouveau rigolade général ! Après un autre baiser de nos compagnons ils s'éloignent non sans se trémousser plus que nécessaire ce qui nous fait rire.

_ Bon alors, commençons par le principal ! s'excita Rose en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Vous en êtes où Jazz et toi ?

_ Comment ça ? Tu ne veux quand même pas savoir si…

_ Bien sur que si ! s'empressa d'ajouter Bella. On veut tout savoir !

_ Et les filles on se calme un peu ! Ça doit être le soleil qui a trop tapé sur vos petites têtes ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous raconter ça !

_ Ça veut dire que vous l'avez fait !

_ Non ça ne veut rien dire du tout !

Je sentais le rouge monté sur mes joues et chercher une idée pour détourner l'attention, ce qui était très dur !

_ Aller, tu peux nous dire !

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, nous n'avons rien fait encore ! Voila t'es contente !

_ Pas encore ! Mais comment vous faites ?

_ Bella !

_ Bah quoi, moi avec ton frère… enfin là n'es pas le sujet !

_ Ah oui tient ! Parlez-moi de vous les filles, moi aussi je veux savoir !

_ Promis je te raconterais quand tu me diras pour vous deux !

_ Pareil que Rose ! se déroba Bella.

_ Ça ne m'étonnes pas de vous, bande de chipie !

_ Bon les filles vous venez ?

Ouf sauvez de cette conversation, il était temps ! Pour une fois nous sommes toutes contente d'aller jouer, au moins on en parle plus. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Comme prévu nous avons étaient nulles mais nous avons passé de très bon moments et c'est l'important ! Mais le plus drôle ça a été la bataille d'eau finale ! Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés trempés grâce à la magnifique idée de devinez qui ? Emmet bien sur ! C'est vraiment le roi de la folie ce type ! On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec un gaillard pareil ! Mais bon c'était trop gentil de sa part d'aller nous chercher des bouteilles d'eau, nous aurions dû nous méfier de cette soudaine attention. Pauvre Bella, ça a été la première à se prendre toute la bouteille sur la tête ! Voyant cela Ed est intervenu, il a noyé sous la fontaine Emmet (avec l'aide de Jazz bien sur) et comme Rose et moi étions les seules a ne pas avoir encore étaient touchées, ils sont tous venus nous chercher de force ! Une bonne partie de rigolade, comme des gamins ! Heureusement il n'était pas trop tard et le soleil nous a bien aidé pour nous sécher…

Il était déjà l'heure de rentrer, je dû prévenir ma moitié que pour la journée de demain nous ne serions pas ensemble puisque je la passais avec mon père mais il ne m'en voulu pas, il savait très bien l'amour que j'avais pour lui et il respecté cela. Je lui promettais de lui téléphoner le soir pour que l'on puisse au moins s'entendre faute de se voir. Après une multitude de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres nous rentrons tous chacun chez soi en attendant de se retrouver le plus vite possible. Cependant nous nous étions promis de se refaire plus souvent ce genre de sortie à 6 !


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin la suite... Veuillez m'excusé de mon retard

(pour me faire pardonné je vais vous posté plusieurs suites !)

J'en profites aussi pour vous souhaitez une très Bonne Année 2011 :D

Bonne lecture et à très vite cette fois ci ;)

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain j'étais heureuse dès le réveil à l'idée de passer la journée avec mon papounet ! Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'une telle occasion ne s'était pas présentée et je comptais bien profiter de lui toute la journée !

Edward était partit tôt car il avait des projets avec Bella. Papa était prêt aussi quand je descendis pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

_ Toi aussi tu as hâte de commencer la journée ? Pour une fois que nous sommes prêts si tôt !

_ Une journée entière avec ma fille, je veux en profiter le plus possible ! Alors j'ai préparé un petit programme rien que pour nous !

_ C'est vrai ? T'es vraiment l'homme parfait ! Tu comblerais n'importe quelle femme avec tant d'attention… D'ailleurs tu m'avais dit que tu y songerai, tu as eu le temps d'y penser alors ?

_ Et si cette journée n'était dédié qu'à nous deux ?

_ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal en en parlant, c'est juste pour toi…

_ Je sais bien ma puce, mais plus tard d'accord.

Ce serait dur de le faire parler mais je pensais bien arriver à lui tirer quelques infos aujourd'hui. Après tout, la journée venait seulement de débuter…

_ Ok alors parle moi un peu de ce programme !

_ Je ne vais pas tout te révéler tout de suite ! Tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure de la journée d'accord ?

_ Comme tu voudras !

_ Bon alors c'est partie ! L'endroit où je voulais t'emmener tout de suite n'ouvre qu'à 14 heures donc je pensais qu'on pouvait aller se voir un film sympa et après aller au restaurant, ça te va ?

_ C'est parfait ! Tu m'invites bien sur ?

_ Quelle question !

Nous avions choisit un film comique pour rester de bonne humeur et nous n'avions pas regretté, il était super. Une fois à table dans un restaurant chic, nous pouvons enfin parler un peu. Il me posa beaucoup de questions sur ma relation avec Jasper, il était vraiment heureux pour moi et m'avoua que depuis longtemps il nous voyait ensemble. Un de plus ! Décidément nous étions bien les seuls à ne pas nous voir, c'est dommage car j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps, j'aurais dû avoir plus confiance et osé lui ouvrir mon cœur mais le doute à toujours fait partit de moi. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il me posait des questions je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, qu'il avait envie de m'en poser une mais qu'il n'oserait pas. Je pris donc les devants pour le rassuré et surtout pour lui montrer à quel point je voyais en cette journée une journée de confiance et de confidence.

_ Papa, si tu veux savoir, nous n'avons encore rien fait ! C'est encore trop tôt mais ne t'en fait pas je te promets que nous serons prudent.

Je crois que vu sa tête je venais de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds, mais il me souri et je voyais bien qu'il me remerciait silencieusement de cet aveu.

_ Tu es très mûre pour ton âge Alice, je suis si fier de toi. Tu es devenue une magnifique femme, tu me fais penser à …

Il faillit s'étouffer et ne fini pas sa phrase. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que ses pensées avaient devancé sa parole ou bien s'il ne pouvait pas prononcer à qui je ressemblais mais son regard se perdit sur un point de la table et il n'osa plus me regarder.

_ Papa, ça va ?

_ Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, ça va.

_ Tu sais, dis-je en lui prenant la main, tu peux m'en parler.

_ Tu te rends compte que j'allais te dire que tu ressemblais à une étrangère pour toi plutôt qu'à ta mère ? À cet instant il éprouva du dégout pour lui-même, je le sentais dans son intonation.

_ Écoute papa, arrête d'être aussi dur envers toi-même ! Tu as du passer par des moments horrible, je peux le comprendre et surtout je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais tu devrais peut être reprendre tes recherches, je crois qu'elle compte encore beaucoup pour toi aujourd'hui. Malgré les années tu ne l'as pas oublié et je pense qu'elle à le droit de le savoir.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est un vrai dilemme. C'est comme si je trompais ta mère…

_ Papa, maman est morte depuis plus de 18 ans maintenant, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie. Tu as assumé beaucoup plus que ton rôle de père, nous sommes grands tu devrais penser à toi à présent.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai jamais aimé ta mère…

_ Mais elle n'a jamais remplacé ton grand amour ! Tu crois que je ne peux pas le comprendre ! Tu sais depuis que je suis avec Jazz j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'Amour, le vrai. Et si tu ne l'as éprouvé qu'avec cette femme et bien je serais heureux que tu le ressentes à nouveau une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé !

_ Tu sais, ne pense pas que je ne veux pas te révéler son prénom, mais ça fait presque 20 ans que je m'efforce de ne pas le prononcer. Et maintenant que je pourrais te le dire, je n'y arrive pas.

Des larmes avaient embué son si beau regard. Toujours sa main dans la mienne, je lui adressai un sourire compatissant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras prêt ! Mais si tu as envie de me parler d'elle, je t'écoute avec joie !

_ Tu en sais déjà pas mal ! Mais je peux rajouter que ce qui m'a fait craquer chez elle c'est sa bonne humeur constante et le fait qu'elle aide toujours son prochain. Elle est proche des gens, douce, aimante, généreuse et courageuse.

Quand il parlait d'elle ces yeux pétillaient comme je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. Je sentais aussi dans sa voix que ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler avec quelqu'un. Il était sur une bonne lancé et continuai sans que j'eu besoin de l'encourager. Ça me faisait du bien de le voir s'animait ainsi, c'est comme si une part de lui reprenait vie et qu'il se retrouvait jeune homme.

_ Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, à peu près ta taille, ces cheveux formaient de douces boucles couleur caramel et ils retombés un peu plus bas que ces épaules. Ces yeux noisettes étaient en amande et elle aimait se maquiller légèrement pour les faires ressortir.

_ Elle doit être très belle effectivement !

Il me sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Merci Alice ! Je pense que je vais reprendre mes recherches alors…

_ Tu as beau murmurer, je t'ai entendu ! C'est super papa ! Si tu as besoin d'aide dit le moi je serais ravie de t'aider !

_ Oui d'accord ! Bon aller je vais régler l'addition et on y va !

Une fois sortis, il me prit par les épaules et m'annonça la suite du programme.

_ Comme je sais à quel point tu aimes les magasins et qu'il me faut un nouveau costume, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de ma styliste préférée !

_ Quoi ? Toi tu veux aller dans un magasin avec moi ? Tu sais que tu en as pour 2heures minimum ?

_ Oui je sais. Et même plus, puisque j'ai prévu de te payer une robe pour ta prochaine sortie avec Jasper ! Je te laisse t'acheter la robe de tes rêves, ou alors un autre vêtement qui te fait envie ! Du moment que ça te fait plaisir, je serais ravi !

Après lui avoir fait un énorme bisou de remerciement je le précipitai dans le rayon des hommes.

_ Bon alors on commence par toi !

Il essaya pas mal de style, plusieurs couleurs, se prêtant à jouer le mannequin, je voyais qu'il s'amusait et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

_ Tu sais que t'es vraiment canon ! Si tu ne serais pas mon père…

_ Oui mais je le suis ! Désolé mademoiselle !

Nous passons du temps à rire puis vient l'un des deniers costume à essayer.

_ Stop, c'est celui là ! Il est magnifique ! Cette couleur sable fait divinement ressortir tes yeux topaze, et cette chemise noire en dessous te rend diablement sexy ! Il est parfait, on le prend !

_ A vos ordres ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Je vais me changer, réfléchie déjà à ce que toi tu vas chercher !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà ma petite idée !

Roulant des yeux il fila se changer et ressortit plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Juste pour voir la tête qu'il allait faire, j'eu le culot de l'emmener dans le rayon des dessous coquins.

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant son visage se décomposer.

_ Mais non ! C'était juste pour voir ta tête !

_ Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque là ! Bon aller soyons sérieux deux minutes !

_ Ok, allez suis moi !

_ Comment fais-tu pour t'y retrouver si facilement parmi tous ces rayons ?

_ C'est un truc de fille !

_ Ça je n'en doute pas !

_ Voila c'est bon nous y sommes !

Le rayon des tailleurs-jupe était mon petit chouchou mais je ne m'en étais jamais acheter un. Surement parce que je n'avais pas d'occasion pour le mettre. Mais comme là c'était un cadeau, je trouverais bien un jour où il pourrait me servir ! Et puis je me décidai d'en prendre un qui passe partout, ni trop élégant ni trop sobre. Mon père fut étonné qu'au bout du cinquième que j'essayais je me décidais de le prendre.

_ Tu n'en essai que 5 ! Je pensais qu'on aller en avoir pour des heures !

_ Oui moi aussi, mais j'ai le coup de foudre pour celui là, il est juste comme je le voulais ! Classe mais pas trop, la coupe droite, une légère fente au dessus du genou, des gros boutons sur la veste et un chemisier pourpre en dessous pour faire ressortir le brun de mes cheveux.

_ Je suis content qu'il te plaise !

_ Encore merci papa, la journée était super, dommage qu'elle soit passée si vite. Mais bon nous avons encore la soirée, qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? dis-je toute excitée à l'idée d'un nouveau programme.

_ Ce soir je reprends mes recherches pendant que ma fille va passée la soirée chez son amoureux !

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, mais son sourire à l'idée de reprendre les recherches me fit le plus grand bien.

_ C'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais on avait dit qu'on resterait ensemble TOUTE la journée.

_ Fais moi plaisir et va rejoindre ta moitié, je sais ce que c'est que d'être séparé d'elle. En plus les débuts d'une histoire sont les plus beaux alors profites-en à fond !

_ T'es vraiment le meilleur des papas toi ! Je lui envoie un message pour voir s'il est là mais je n'irais qu'après avoir mangé avec toi, c'est la seule condition !

_ D'accord.

Sur la route du retour, mon adonis répondit à mon message. Il était enchanté par cette perspective et m'annonça qu'il avait une surprise ! Décidément c'était ma journée !

Après le repas avec papa, j'allai prendre une douche et me changer avant de retrouver mon dieu vivant ! Comme il m'avait manqué... Avant de partir je promis à mon père de ne pas rentrer trop tard mais il me dit que pour ce soir je n'avais pas de couvre feu à condition que je rentre quand même dormir.

_ Tu es adorable ! Compte sur moi papa. A demain alors et bonne recherche. Encore merci pour cette magnifique journée. Je t'aime.

_ Merci à toi, je t'aime aussi chérie. Amuse-toi bien !


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà déjà la suite pour me faire pardonné ! lol

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Bisous

**Chapitre 7**

Je m'apprêtais à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur mon beau blond.

_ Enfin te voila !

Il me précipita contre son torse robuste et m'embrassa avec passion.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! dis-je comme pour répondre à cet élan de passion. Alors c'est quoi ma surprise ?

_ Tu ne changes pas toi, toujours aussi impatiente ! Mais bon de toute façon je ne peux pas te le cacher bien longtemps.

Il me prit par la main et me fit entrer. Sur la table basse du salon, il avait disposé des fleurs et des bougies un peu partout.

_ Nous sommes seuls ce soir ! lança-t-il gaiement.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent devant ce décor magnifique et je retournais vers lui le regard interrogateur.

_ Comment tu as fait pour te « débarrasser » de ta famille ?

_ C'est simple ! Rose et partie avec Emmet et elle dort chez lui, et mes parents sont partis pour le weekend fêter leur anniversaire de mariage ! Donc nous avons la maison pour nous tout seul !

_ Hum intéressant, et que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on pourrait déjà s'asseoir et parler un peu de notre journée si tu veux ?

Je me sentais quelque peu nerveuse et je fus contente qu'il me propose de parler un peu. Je lui raconté la folle journée avec mon père et surtout j'avais besoin de lui parler de cette femme mystérieuse tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dévoiler à Ed. Après tout si quelqu'un devait lui dire ce serait à mon père de s'en charger. Ensuite ce fut à son tour de me raconter la sienne, elle n'avait pas était si passionnante que la mienne, il s'était surtout ennuyer jusqu'à ce que mon message l'anime et lui fasse préparer la maison pour notre soirée en tête à tête.

_ Bon si tu veux on peut jouer à se poser des questions pour voir si on se connait si bien qu'on le pense ! Mais pas des questions général, des questions un peu plus, comment dire, privées ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête toi ?

_ Bon alors je commence pour te montrer ! A ton avis, quel est ma pointure ?

_ Vu tes petits pieds si mignon je pencherais pour du 36 !

_ Bingo ! Donc quand tu gagnes tu as le droit à un baiser.

_ Oh alors j'espère gagner souvent !

_ Mais c'est le but !

Après un simple baiser je lui dis que c'est à son tour et que plus il gagne plus les baisers seront conséquent !

_ Ok, alors a ton avis, je porte des slips ou des caleçons ?

_ Sans aucune hésitation et pour avoir reluqué ton très joli fessier plus d'une fois, je dirais caleçon !

_ Dit donc coquine, je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Mais bon tu as un très bon sens de l'observation ! Aller approche !

De nouveau un simple baisé, quoiqu'un peu plus excitant que le premier.

_ Ma taille de soutien gorge ?

Il rougit et regarda ma poitrine de plus près.

_ Je suis un peu nul pour ce genre de question, ai-je le droit de regarder l'étiquette ?

Là ça devenait carrément plus chaud. Mais je ne m'y opposai pas bien au contraire.

_ Tu sais, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là je pense qu'on serait plus à l'aise à l'étage non ?

_ A vos ordres madame !

Sans que j'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il s'était déjà levé et passa ses bras sous mes jambes pour me porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans ses bras si puissant j'avais l'impression d'être toute légère.

Une fois arrivés il me déposa tout en douceur sur son lit.

_ Où en étions-nous encore ? Ah oui je devais vérifier l'étiquette ! Seulement je n'y arriverais pas avec ton T-shirt, quel dommage je crois que je vais devoir l'enlever… Enfin si tu m'y autorises ?

_ Je pense que tu connais la réponse ! dis-je non sans un regard coquin. Mais ce n'est pas du jeu, tu devrais aussi te mettre à l'aise, enlève moi cette chemise.

Nous étions tout les deux si proche, la chaleur de nos corps nous poussait encore plus à retirer tous nos vêtements. Ce petit jeu devenait très existant puisque nous nous déshabillions sans se quitter du regard. Un regard chaud et intense, nous avions tous les deux les mêmes pensées et c'est avec une intense excitation que nous nous embrassons à pleine bouche. Ces mains puissantes me colla contre son torse dur pendant que les miennes ébouriffé ces cheveux.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Alice. Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

_ Oh que si je sais, je t'aime aussi fort Jasper.

En un instant je me retrouve les jambes encerclées autour de sa taille, il agrippe mes fesses pour qu'encore une fois nos corps soient collés. Et c'est sans aucune difficulté que nous ne formons plus qu'un. Les va et viens intense mais doux me procurent une sensation de bien être intense, nous gémissons ensemble, tout en se murmurant des mots d'amour aux oreilles. Je le couche et prends les dessus pour encore plus de plaisir. Nous atteignons l'extase en même temps et je me laisse retomber à ces côtés pour un énorme câlin.

_ Quelle magnifique soirée !

_ Je ne pensais pas que cette journée se terminerait aussi bien !

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis bien dans tes bras, je pourrais y rester une éternité.

_ Mais maintenant que l'on est ensemble plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ Autant que toi tu es beau, mon amour. Tu sais que je suis folle amoureuse de toi ! Et encore plus depuis que tu m'as montré tes talents !

Nous rigolons ensemble et restons enlacés dans son lit. Mais d'un coup l'horloge se mit à sonner et je me releva d'un bond.

_ J'ai bien entendu sonné 2 heures ?

_ Attends je vérifie.

Un regard sur son réveil et il me confirma ma crainte.

_ Quoi, déjà ? Merde, vite il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à mon père de ne pas rentré tard et t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Effectivement ! Mais quel dommage, nous étions si bien comme ça.

_ Oui je sais, ça me fend le cœur de partir mais je n'ai pas le choix mon ange, tu le sais.

_ Oui, j'essaie juste de te garder encore un peu.

Après un long baiser, je me décide qu'il est vraiment temps d'y aller sinon nous pourrions nous laisser retenter.

_ Aide moi plutôt à chercher mes fringues, je ne trouve plus mon soutif !

Il rigola mais m'aida quand même.

_ Trouvé ! Ça doit être dans la folie, je l'ai balancé et il a atterrit sur mon armoire !

_ Très drôle, allez rend le moi, faut que je file. Et arrête de me regarder m'habiller, ça me déconcentre.

_ Moi ça fait autre chose que de me déconcentrer ! lâcha-t-il hilare.

_ Arrêtes si je rigole je n'arrive pas me dépêcher ! Tu fais vraiment tout pour que je reste plus longtemps avec toi ! Mais si jamais mon père est réveillé je ne sais pas s'il accepterait encore que je vienne chez toi le soir !

_ Bon tu as raison. Dit-il plus sérieusement. Mais vivement demain…

_ Oh oui ! Tu me manques déjà !

_ T'inquiète je te raccompagne, je ne te laisse pas toute seule dans la rue à cette heure-ci !

_ Merci mon ange, c'est gentil. Comme ça je peux encore profiter 5 minutes de toi. Allez habille toi et vient vite.

Une fois dans la rue nous sommes encore tout joyeux et profitons de l'air frais pour calmer nos ardeurs. Il me laissa devant le portail mais ne me quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois rentré. Par le plus grand des bonheurs mon père était déjà au lit, au moins je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer de cette heure si tardive. Je me mis au lit en un temps record en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Et voilà, ni vu ni connu ! Je pouvais m'endormir en repensant à cette inoubliable soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà après quelques semaines d'absence... :(

Désolé pour cette attente mais bon voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !

Alors bonne lecture et merci de me suivre ;)

**Chapitre 8**

Ce matin je suis réveillée de bonne heure mais uniquement pour une envie présente ! Je me lève donc en vitesse pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain mais je croise mon père dans les couloirs.

_ Déjà debout ? Tu n'as plus sommeil ?

_ Si mais il faut que je j'aille dans la salle de bain !

_ Ah ok ! J'ai eu peur de t'avoir réveillée…

_ Non, mais d'ailleurs où tu vas toi ?

_ L'hôpital vient de m'appeler, il y a une urgence, faut que je file ! J'espère être de retour dans l'après midi mais je te tiendrais au courant.

_ D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

Après avoir déposé un rapide bisou sur sa joue, je cours enfin me soulager ! Je retourne sous mes couettes mais une idée folle me vient à l'esprit. Puisque je n'ai plus si sommeil que ça, que mon père et au travail et que mon frère va surement se lever à 11 heures vu la marmotte qu'il est, pourquoi n'irais-je pas voir mon homme qui est tout seul chez lui ? Rien qu'à l'idée de le surprendre, je suis conquise. Je retourne donc dans la salle de bain mais pour me préparer cette fois. Une fois ma toilette finie, je descends puis j'attrape les clés de ma voiture pour aller à la boulangerie. Quitte à le réveillé autant lui apporter le petit déjeuner et en plus vu l'heure qu'il est, les croissants seront encore surement chauds. Mes petites emplettes finies, je me rends chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sonne une fois, puis deux. Je souris en pensant à la tête qu'il aura, il sera énervé que quelqu'un vienne le déranger si tôt puis ravi que cette personne ne soit autre que moi ! J'ai même hésité à me cacher mais là je crois qu'il serait trop de mauvaise humeur ! Je me rappel quand je dormais ici quand j'étais enfant, il n'a jamais été du matin, toujours un peu bougon jusqu'à ce qu'il avale quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Jazz tel que je l'avais imaginé. Les cheveux en pétard, son caleçon de nuit et la tête dans les étoiles ! Sauf que je ne suis pas très contente, il est diablement sexy comme ça et il vient ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…

_ Bonjour bel homme, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner !

_ Quel merveilleux réveil ! J'étais justement en train de rêver de toi et je maudissais la personne qui me tirait de mon rêve, mais vu que c'est toi, tout change !

_ Oui mon père est parti et j'ai eu une envie subite et folle de venir te voir !

_ Et tu as très bien fait ! Entre ma jolie !

Après être rentré et lui avoir fait un bisou, je me retourne sur lui pour lui dévoiler le fond de ma pensée

_ Par contre je ne suis pas contente de toi !

_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu sais à quel point tu es sexy comme ça ? Et tu viens ouvrir la porte, à moitié nu ! Et si ça n'avait pas été moi mais une autre femme ?

Il rigola et secoua la tête.

_ Tu as de ces idées des fois ! Et alors, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé avec une autre fille ? Tu ne me connais pas encore ? Je m'en fou royalement des autres ! Maintenant que j'ai toi, la femme de ma vie !

_ Bon tu as de la chance, avec de tels arguments, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ! Allez, à table mon homme si sexy !

_ Comment ça à table ? J'ai la maison pour moi tout seul donc profitons en ! Petit déjeuner au lit !

_ Tu as raison pourquoi se priver !

Après avoir mangé nos viennoiseries et se rendant compte qu'on était encore seul pour toute la matinée, nous refaisons l'amour. Mais cette fois-ci en prenant encore plus de temps pour plus de volupté et de romantisme. Un vrai régal, un moment magique, que nous aurions envie de garder intact jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Faire l'amour en musique est encore meilleur et une fois fini, nous laissons ce petit fond sonore tout en se couvrant de baisés.

Malheureusement nous ne pouvions restez bien longtemps tranquille. En effet la sonnette retentit. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 11 heures. Le temps passe si vite quand on est bien…

_ C'est surement Rose à cette heure ci ! Elle a peut être oublié ses clés ! Bouge pas je reviens.

_ Ok, mais dépêche toi, je m'ennuie déjà de toi !

_ Promis mon ange !

Un ultime baiser déposé sur mes lèvres, un sourire remplit de tendresse et le voila qui descends, plus habillé que tout à l'heure. Au moins il a retenu ma remarque de ce matin ! Et puis il ne veut surement pas que sa sœur sache ma présence ici et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors je me fais la plus discrète possible.

5 minutes s'écoulent, puis 7 minutes…

Ça fait quand même beaucoup pour ouvrir une porte… Ce n'est peut être pas Rose. Je me lève enfile sa chemise, j'adore mettre ses habits, on y est tellement bien, et ouvre tout doucement la porte pour écouter s'il y a des paroles.

_ Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?

Sa voix était d'une rage folle mais il essayé de se contenir pour ne pas crier.

_ Oui je sais, mais dans l'histoire c'est moi qui suis la plus à plaindre je te signale !

Cette voix féminine ne m'était pas inconnue mais sur le coup je n'arrivais pas à la reconnaitre. Je me rapproche doucement des escaliers pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_ Non je ne crois pas ! Je suis tout autant à plaindre ! Et puis tu viens ici dans quel espoir ?

_ Comment ça ? Non mais tu te fou de moi Jasper ! Je viens te dire que je suis enceinte et tu me dis que tu ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et moi alors ?

Sa voix était au bord de l'hystérie et elle, elle ne chuchotait pas. Une fois que j'aperçu son visage, sa voix me revint en mémoire.

Ce n'était autre que Lauren, une fille qui tourne autour de Jazz depuis pas mal d'années. Par contre ses paroles résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête… Enceinte ? Mais pourquoi elle vient lui dire ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer de me cacher et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je commençais à descendre quelques marches de l'escalier. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu et continuer à se crier dessus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu as raison ? En quoi tu peux être sur que ce soit de moi ?

Cette phrase sortit de sa bouche me transperça le cœur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de stupeur et me laisser tomber sur la marche.

Le bruit sourd de mon corps mort leurs fit lever les yeux vers moi.

_ Ah je vois, dit-elle froidement. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps toi ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, alors je sais ce que je dis !

Me voyant dans cet état, Jazz monta les marches à toute vitesse pour être près de moi.

_ Sors d'ici ! Je ne te crois pas !

_ On en reparlera !

Et elle parti non sans un regard chargé de haine destiné tant à lui qu'à moi.

Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêcha, essayant d'abord de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Laisse moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_ Pas ce que je crois ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je crois ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler et ma voix était plein de haine, de doute aussi.

_ Dis moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas comme ça !

_ C'est plutôt à toi de me dire si oui ou non tu as couché avec Lauren ?

Il baissa les yeux, pris sa tête entre ses mains et me répondis d'une toute petite voix :

_ Je n'en suis pas exactement certain, je ne m'en souviens plus !

_ Comme ça tu t'en souviens plus ? T'en as eu tant que ça ? Mais qui es-tu réellement Jasper Hale ?

Là j'étais dans une folie incontrôlable, me sentant trahie, humiliée, salie.

_ Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu sais très bien qui je suis ! C'est juste que cette soirée là j'avais trop bu et mes souvenirs sont confus. Je sais c'est nul, je n'aurais pas du, mais j'étais seul et triste et…

_ Ah oui et tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai étais seule et triste ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'envoyai le premier venu !

_ Elle était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, tu l'as connais elle me suit toujours partout, elle était là c'est tout ! Je suis désolé…

_ C'est tout… je répétais ces derniers mots à voix basse en secouant la tête.

Étais-je dans un mauvais rêve ? Ça m'en avait tout l'air ! Ce n'est pas possible que ma vie bascule comme ça, si vite au moment où je me sentais enfin vivre…

_ Alice, reprit-il doucement, parle moi, dit quelque chose… sa voix était suppliante et il n'osait pas me toucher.

_ Laisse moi, répondis-je sèchement.

Je me regardai en constatant que j'étais encore avec sa chemise, très peu habillée. Je me sentis tout d'un coup mal à l'aise face à lui. Je ne voulais plus qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

_ Je vais m'habiller, dis-je en me levant tel un automate.

_ Où tu vas ? Ne pars pas, reste !

Je ne répondis pas mais je lui posai une dernière question sans même daigner me retourner.

_ Depuis quand sait-elle qu'elle est enceinte ?

Je senti dans sa voix qu'il fut décontenancé par ma question.

_ Euh, elle venait de faire le test m'a-t-elle dit. Mais quelle importance ?

Je sortis de mes gonds face à son manque de compassion

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire Jasper ? Tu vas devoir assumer maintenant ! Tu l'as mise enceinte, tu vas être papa dans moins de 9 mois, tu vas devoir subvenir à ces besoins ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, c'est de votre faute à tous les deux et il va falloir que tu t'impliques dans ce qu'elle vit !

Vu sa tête il n'avait pas pensé à cela une seule seconde. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, je m'enfermai dans sa chambre pour me rhabiller en toute hâte et déguerpir au plus vite. J'avais besoin d'être seule.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant, j'espère que la tournure des choses vous plaira ;)

Je tiens à vous préciser que cette fiction est terminé d'être écrite, il y a une soixante de chapitres.

Je vais essayer de vous posté un chapitre par jour (peut être plus, je verrais bien) !

Alors bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :)

**Chapitre 9**

Je sors de chez Jasper en claquant la porte derrière moi et en le laissant seul avec ses regrets. Je monte dans ma voiture est pars trop vite vu le crissement des pneus. Une fois seule dans l'habitacle nos dernières paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête et je dois l'admettre je suis complètement perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai de la rage et du chagrin en moi mais aucun des deux n'explosent et mon esprit est trop plein pour décider de quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je sache faire c'est rouler, encore et toujours même si je ne sais pas où cela va me mener. Au bout d'une demie heure et voyant que je ne me suis toujours pas calmer je pense qu'il serait préférable que je m'arrête, je ne voudrais pas créer un accident avec ma conduite folle. Je me gare sur un air de repos qui heureusement est désert. Je coupe le moteur et là dans le silence le plus profond, j'explose. J'éclate en sanglot, ne réussissant plus à retenir mes larmes, trop longtemps contenues et enfouis. Devenant claustrophobe dans cette voiture devenue trop petite pour contenir autant de tristesse, je me décide à sortir pour me défouler un peu. Mes sanglots s'étant quelques peu calmer je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, toujours personne. La petite brise qui commence à se lever me fait du bien et me permet de rester debout.

Je marche doucement le long des arbres et frappe du pied avec rage dans les quelques cailloux se trouvant sur mon chemin. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Connaissant cette petite trainée de Lauren elle va sauter sur l'occasion de passer du temps avec Jasper et je n'ai aucun droit de l'en empêcher, après tout c'est le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte… Ces pensées me transpercent de part en part, me laissant vide et horriblement triste, je crois que si j'étais morte je serais mieux. Je lève les yeux et à côté d'une poubelle j'aperçois une boite rouge. Cette vision me faisant tellement mal me fait tomber à même le sol et je ne peux retenir mon cri, un cri de rage. Alors à cet instant tout me revient en mémoire… Les discussions avec mon père, son choix de rester auprès de nous et de renoncer à l'amour de sa vie, ses recherches des années plus tard, toute cette histoire, mon histoire y ressemble tellement ! Des circonstances quasi semblables sauf que là je suis de l'autre côté, du côté de cette pauvre femme trahie et seule et dans ces moments Dieu sait comme je l'a comprends…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard je trouve la force de me relever ou plutôt de me trainer jusqu'à ma voiture. Ma décision est prise, je vais faire comme elle, quitter Forks et partir loin. Si je reste Jasper ne prendra jamais son rôle de père au sérieux et je refuse qu'un bébé soit abandonné par ma faute. Si je pars il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'en occuper et je vais convaincre mon père de lui montrer à quel point c'est important. En y réfléchissant deux secondes, si jamais mon père avait été égoïste et avait quitté ma mère et bien aujourd'hui Edward et moi serions orphelins. Cette pensée me glace sur place. Ma décision est prise et c'est irrévocable, je pars. En revanche je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter mon père et je sais que si je lui dis de vive voix il ferrait tout pour m'en dissuader. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de partir sans rien dire. Si je ne le fait pas tout de suite, je ne le ferais jamais et je sais que je le regretterais plus tard.

Je remonte dans ma voiture bien décidé à aller au bout de mes volontés. Sur le trajet je me décide à aller retirer l'argent sur mon compte. Une fois là bas je retire également l'argent mit de côté pour la fac, de toute façon je n'ai plus d'avenir, je n'irai pas, donc autant qu'ils me servent pour mon voyage. L'après midi est bien entamée, j'ai peur de rentrer chez moi, mais lorsque j'arrive en bas de la rue je suis rassurée, papa n'est pas encore rentré et la voiture d'Ed n'est pas garée sur le trottoir : la voie est libre.

Avant de rentrer je regarde attentivement la façade de notre maison, le jardin, l'allée menant au garage… Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, j'ai du mal à respirer, tout mon corps tremble, mais je réussie à trouver du courage pour rentrer et faire mes bagages au plus vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de trainer, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un rentre sinon mon plan est à l'eau. Je monte en vitesse dans ma chambre, vide le plus d'affaire dans une grande valise, je cours dans la salle de bain prendre mes produits d'hygiène, des serviettes, et retourne dans ma chambre pour récupérer encore quelques affaires. Je regarde le tailleur offert par mon père quelques jours plus tôt et souris malgré moi. Je le pli soigneusement et l'emporte, je ne peux me résigner à le laisser là. J'emporte également les photos de familles et de mes amies que je mets dans mon sac à main. Je regarde ma chambre qui parait aussi triste que moi. Je décide d'aller déjà ranger mes bagages dans la voiture au cas où quelqu'un arriverait il me serait plus possible de sortir en douce les mains libres. Une fois fait, je remonte pour écrire une lettre à mon père. C'est la seule personne à qui j'arrive écrire, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Rose et Bella, elles ont Emmet et Edward, ils arriveront à les aider. En revanche papa va se retrouver de nouveau seul et avec cette histoire qui se rejoue je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal alors je veux tout lui expliquer par écrit. La lettre faite, je vais la déposer sur son lit. En entrant dans sa chambre j'ai le malheur de regarder les photos de notre famille unie, que de bons souvenirs… Il a toujours considéré nos amis comme ses autres enfants et à toujours eu cette photo de nous 7 accrochés au mur : Bella et Edward, Emmet et Rosalie, Jasper, Moi et lui. C'était il y a 2 ans mais je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée barbecue dans notre jardin. Les larmes se remettent à couler toute seule le long de mes joues.

Un dernier regard à la maison et je prends la route, direction l'aéroport.

_Forks, 19 heures._

_ Papa, tu rentres enfin !

_ Oui j'ai eu une dure journée, j'avais dit à Alice que je l'a préviendrais mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire.

_ En parlant d'Alice elle n'est pas rentré de la journée je ne l'a trouve pas et je m'inquiète.

_ Il ne faut pas, elle doit être avec Jasper !

_ Non papa. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ils se sont disputés depuis ce matin et il ne l'a plus revu. Son portable est coupé, Bella est chez elle au cas où elle irait la voir pour lui parler.

_ Bon ok, essayons de rester calme. Réfléchissons 5 minutes. Sais-tu pour quelle raison ils se sont disputés ?

_ Jazz n'a pas voulu me dire, il ne parle plus depuis ce matin.

_ Je vais avoir une conversation avec lui alors. Je monte téléphoner à ses parents, toi tu restes ici et tu me préviens si tu as des nouvelles.

Je monte les escaliers en toute hâte et par réflexe jette un œil dans la chambre d'Alice. Les photos arrachées de sa tapisserie me donne un coup au cœur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ouvre ses placards et à cet instant la terre se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je tombe à genoux et prends ma tête dans mes mains. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller si vite, il n'est peut être pas trop tard, avec l'énergie du désespoir je me rends dans ma chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner mais nouveau coup au cœur, ce que j'avais redouté m'attends là, sur mon lit : une lettre d'Alice. Sur l'enveloppe est griffonné le mot papa mais ce n'est pas de sa belle écriture soignée, c'est un mot fait en toute hâte et surement en tremblant. Je m'approche d'elle, la saisit et m'assois pour ne pas m'effondrer de chagrin. Je respire et l'ouvre :

_Papa,_

_Parfois l'ironie du sort est cruelle. A peine tu me confis ton passé est voilà qu'il m'arrive une histoire semblable. Je ne sais pas comment réagir mais ma première réaction est de fuir car rester ici avec tous ces souvenirs, ces endroits qui me remémorent les tendres instants passés en sa compagnie, c'est comme mourir un peu plus chaque secondes._

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles et surtout je ne veux pas que tu penses être de nouveau abandonné comme tu l'as était des années plus tôt… Je ne sais pas où je vais aller mais je te jure que je te donnerais des nouvelles._

_Ne te remets pas en cause, tu es un père exceptionnel qui a toujours et qui sera toujours là pour moi. Ne doute pas de mon amour, il est inconditionnel pour toi alors ne sois pas triste, sois fort pour moi s'il te plait. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire à Jasper, dit lui que tu ne sais pas où je suis, il doit assumer, faire comme tu l'as fait avec nous. Ce qui me donne le courage de m'en aller c'est de me dire que s'il arrive à te ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors son enfant sera le plus heureux du monde._

_Tu sais, maintenant qu'il m'arrive la même histoire, je peux te dire que la femme qui est partie pense encore à toi. Je suis sur que toute ma vie je resterais amoureuse de Jasper et qu'il sera dans mon cœur à chaque instant jusqu'à ma mort. Alors continue tes recherches car si un jour il reviendrait en me disant qu'il m'a cherché toute sa vie, je serais la femme la plus heureuse. Alors encore une fois pour moi mais également pour toi, ne cesse pas tes recherches sur elle !_

_Je t'aime pour toujours. Embrasse Ed, il va me manqué, et dit lui de prendre bien soin de Bella mais aussi de Rose pour moi. Excuse-moi auprès d'elles._

_Je te préviendrais, c'est promis !_

_A bientôt mon papounet._

_Alice._

_P.S : Je laisserais ma voiture à l'aéroport, pourras-tu venir la récupérer ? Merci_

Je laisse tomber la lettre et me mets à pleurer comme un enfant. Mon bébé était partie, loin de moi, et je ne savais même pas où. Edward arriva en catastrophe, il avait du m'entendre d'en bas tellement l'émotion était grande.

_ Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne réussis pas à parler et lui montre la lettre de sa sœur tombée sur le tapis. Il s'assit à mes côtés, perdu lui aussi, les larmes coulant en silence sur son visage impassible. Il me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me calmer. Plus tard il me demanda des explications sur cette femme, histoire de mieux comprendre. Je lui révélai ce que, quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais avoué à Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**Chapitre 10**

_Aéroport Minneapolis._

J'ère dans l'aéroport en attendant ma correspondance qui me conduira à Chicago. J'ai choisi cette ville pour avoir un but dans ma vie qui n'est que chaos à présent. En me rendant là bas je compte continuer les recherches que mon père n'aura sans doute pas la force de poursuivre par ma faute. Donc au lieu de baisser les bras encore plus, je vais m'acharner pour lui de façon à lui rendre le sourire, c'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire.

Je tourne en rond ne sachant que faire, pourtant je ne dois attendre que 30 minutes mais j'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures… Est-ce que ma vie sera comme ça désormais ? Est-ce que maintenant que je suis loin des gens que j'aime le temps va être une éternité ? Je suis fatiguée et toutes ces questions qui trottent dans ma tête ne m'aident pas vraiment.

J'entre dans une sorte de librairie, il y a tellement de tout et n'importe quoi dans cette boutique que je pense que j'arriverais à dénicher une carte de Chicago. Tant qu'à tuer les minutes, autant apprendre les rues de ma nouvelle ville, je serais peut être un peu moins perdue ainsi.

J'entends enfin la voix annoncer que mon avion est là. J'achète la carte et me précipite vers l'embarcation avec mes valises. Une fois dans mon fauteuil, les questions reprennent, notamment celle d'un moyen de transport. Ayant laissé ma voiture à l'aéroport de Forks je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion pour Chicago. Tant pis je prendrais un taxi jusqu'à un hôtel et j'aviserais dans les prochains jours. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, il va bien falloir que je me fasse à cette drôle de vie qui m'attend. L'émotion qui me submerge est trop grande pour la contenir, les larmes noient mes yeux alors je les laisse aller ne faisant pas attention aux autres personnes à mes côtés. J'essaie de me résonner mentalement pour tenter de me calmer un peu et finalement je suis tellement épuisée par cette journée de cauchemar et par les 3 heures 30 de vol que je m'assoupis jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Une hôtesse de l'air vient me réveiller et c'est seulement à ce moment que je comprends que je n'ai plus le choix. J'y suis. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. C'est ainsi.

Un taxi me conduit au centre ville, je regarde ma montre et je constate qu'il est presque minuit. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à trouver une chambre à cette heure-ci et je commence à être angoissée de me retrouver seule dans les rues d'une ville inconnue en plein milieu de la nuit. L'homme du taxi n'étant guère sympathique, je ne lui confis pas mes craintes et le laisse repartir. Me voila devant des immeubles avec mes bagages trop lourds vus les soucis que je porte déjà sur les épaules.

L'air frais me fait sortir de mes pensées et je me dirige vers le premier hôtel que j'aperçois. Premier refus, il est trop tard, tout est pris. S'en suit une longue liste de réponses négatives… Je commence à me perdre, déjà que je n'étais pas très sur du chemin que j'empruntais me voila complètement paniquée car même avec une carte je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Je décide de suivre mes instincts et descends une ruelle pour déboucher dans une rue un peu plus animée. Ouf, j'aurais peut être un peu plus de chance dans celle-ci ? La rue est longue, et je n'en trouve qu'un seul. Je prie pour que ce soit le bon, mais avant de pousser la porte je fais mine de rien et essaie de continuer mon chemin. Malheureusement les quatre garçons trainant dans le hall de cet hôtel m'ont vu et ils commencent à me suivre. Respire, reste calme et ne cours pas. Ce sont les seuls mots que je réussis à me dire mentalement mais la peur me gagne et je commence à trottiner vers un café qui à l'air encore ouvert.

_ Eh attends ! On pourrait faire connaissance ! Tu m'as l'air perdue, on peut t'aider ma belle !

Oh non, ce que je craignais était en train de m'arriver, ils me parlaient et eux aussi augmenter la cadence pour pouvoir se rapprocher de moi. J'avais l'impression que ce café se trouvait à des kilomètres maintenant, les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, n'avais-je pas eu une journée assez lamentable ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ? La peur m'avait poussé à courir sans même que je m'en aperçoive et je me retrouvai face au videur du café qui me regardait bizarrement comme si j'étais une folle. Ne voulant pas avoir à m'expliquer je décidai d'entrer dans ce lieu où il n'y avait plus tellement de monde. Trop fatiguée et à bout de nerfs je m'affalai sur un fauteuil et laissa mes larmes de nouveau inonder mes joues.

Au bout de quelques instants une serveuse s'approcha de moi pour savoir si j'avais une commande, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'une femme plus mûre, sans doute la patronne, la rappela

_ Fiona, laisse la jeune fille veux-tu !

Elle ne répondit rien et repartie derrière le comptoir servir les derniers clients. Je lui adressai un semblant de sourire pour la remercier et elle me rendit un signe de tête compatissant. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et commença tout de suite à me parler

_ Écoutez, je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous demanderez pas d'explications. Néanmoins je ne vois pas tous les jours des jeunes filles débarquées dans mon café, des valises à la main, en pleurs et qui plus est à minuit passé.

Elle me regarda enfin comme pour jauger mes réactions après son petit monologue. Je ne répondis rien et elle pensa certainement qu'elle pouvait continuer sur sa lancée. Elle prit une voix plus douce et son regard ne quitta pas mes yeux quand elle continua

_ Avez-vous un endroit où dormir ?

J'étais décontenancé par sa question, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je baissai le regard, respira et répondis simplement

_ Non. Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, je ne pensais pas que les hôtels seraient complets.

_ A cette heure-ci je pense que c'est normal non ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Oui vous avez raison mais… ma voix se brisa et il me fallut un petit moment pour continuer.

Elle attendait toujours aussi patiemment que je puisse continuer ma phrase.

_C'est juste que je ne pensé pas quitter ma ville si précipitamment. Ce matin encore j'ignorais que je n'allais pas dormir dans mon lit ce soir.

_ Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Alors vu les types qui vous suivaient vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas envie de vous laissez repartir seule dans les rues incertaines de Chicago ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir quelque chose sur la conscience !

Elle eu un léger frison, comme si elle venait de s'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire.

_ Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Continua-t-elle

Elle parut étonnée elle-même de m'avoir posé cette question. Je le voyais bien dans son regard mais elle me paraissait si douce et sympathique que je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Au contraire, sa simple présence m'avait déjà rassurée.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter et puis vous ne me connaissais pas !

_ Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une criminelle quand même ! demanda-t-elle en plaisantant. Non, franchement ça ne me dérange pas. Ça doit être mon instinct maternel qui me dit de vous faire confiance alors pour une fois que ça m'arrive je vais l'écouter !

_ Entendu alors, dis-je en baissant les yeux quelque peu gênée par cet élan de sympathie. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez ! Toute seule dans cette ville, j'étais complètement perdue et paniquée.

_ Je vous comprends, je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver seule dans une ville que l'on ne connait pas…

Elle avait baissé les yeux et était pensive face à sa dernière phrase. Pour éviter ce moment de silence qui pouvait me faire retomber dans mes pensées néfaste, je lui tendis la main en me présentant

_ Je m'appelle Alice, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire que je m'efforçais d'être convainquant.

Elle serra ma main et me renvoya un sourire

_ Enchantée Alice, moi c'est Esmée.

_Forks._

Edward venait de trouver le sommeil dans le canapé du salon. Nous avions décidé de rester ensemble car nous ne pensions pas fermer l'œil de la nuit mais il était si dévasté que la fatigue avait finalement eu raison de lui.

Quand à moi, j'étais dans un tel état que je ne sais pas si un mot existe pour me décrire. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi inutile, vide et sans espoirs. Je ne pleurais plus, mes yeux étaient devenus trop sec, mais mon cœur saigner et j'avais surtout l'impression que quelqu'un était venu me l'arracher.

Je restais debout dans la cuisine, hagard, guettant sans arrêt qu'un taxi vienne me ramener mon rayon de soleil, ma joie, ma fille. Edward avait eu le courage d'aller récupérer la voiture de sa sœur avec l'aide d'Emmet pendant que Rosalie était restée avec moi pour essayer de comprendre et chercher où Alice avait pu se rendre, sans résultat. Elle aussi était dans un état lamentable, elle en voulait énormément à son frère mais se rendait aussi responsable d'avoir poussé Alice à avouer ses sentiments à Jasper. Je lui avais répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle n'en était pas convaincue, même Bella éprouvé des remords. Seul Jasper n'était pas venu ici, d'après ses amis il était plongé dans un mutisme et restait enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer.

Je ne peux pas dire que je lui en voulais mais au fond de moi, je préférais ne pas le voir pour le moment, j'aurais dit des paroles qui dépasseraient ma pensée et pour Alice je devais m'efforcer de rester humble. Pourtant en relisant encore et encore sa lettre je ne pu m'empêcher de rester sur ces lignes _« Je suis sur que toute ma vie je resterais amoureuse de Jasper et qu'il sera dans mon cœur à chaque instant jusqu'à ma mort. »_ Les larmes commençaient à revenir car je me revoyais des années auparavant dans la situation presque exacte. Je ne devais pas mal agir face à Jasper, au contraire je me devais de l'épauler.

Après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, je me sers une tasse de café pour essayer d'avoir une autre mine. C'est décidé, je vais aller voir Jazz ce matin. Nous pourrons avoir une bonne discussion et il pourra peut être savoir où Alice à pu s'enfuir.

Les parents de Jazz étant déjà partis à leur travail, c'est Rosalie qui m'ouvre la porte. Je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir elle non plus. Elle ne parait pas très étonnée de me voir et m'indique presque tout de suite la chambre de son frère. Cependant elle me prévient avant que je monte qu'elle a tenté de lui parler mais qu'il n'a ouvert à personne depuis qu'il s'y est enfermé.

_ Jazz, c'est Carlisle. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait, il faudrait que l'on se parle.

Sans plus attendre il déverrouilla sa porte et me laissa entrer dans sa chambre obscure. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'ouvrir les volets, ne s'était pas habiller et avait les yeux gonflés et rouge de chagrin. Il se rassit sur son lit et attendais que je commence la discussion, les yeux rivés sur son plancher.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Je n'osais pas prononcer son prénom devant lui, de doute façon c'était trop douloureux pour chacun de nous deux.

_ A quoi bon faire attention, de toute façon elle est partie et ne reviendra pas.

Sa voix enrouée n'était que murmure mais je comprenais dans sa voix à quel point il s'en voulait. Je ne connaissais que trop bien le ton qu'il venait d'employé, je faisais pareil au début de ma rupture.

Je m'installai à ses côtés, respira un bon coup et commença

_ Tu sais Jazz, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ce serait injuste.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi mais me laissa finir mes explications.

_ Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, l'état dans lequel tu es, le dégout que tu éprouves pour toi, j'ai vécu la même période.

Je me lançai dans l'explication de mon histoire et il m'écouta attentivement. Une fois celle-ci finie, je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander d'explication sur la sienne, il me la raconta d'emblée. Mine de rien, ce moment venait de nous rapprocher et je su au fond de moi qu'il aurait besoin de moi dans les prochains mois mais que sa présence me ferait du bien à moi aussi. Nous allions nous aider mutuellement à retrouver notre trésor et unis nous serons plus fort.

Avant que je ne parte il me présenta des excuses mais avant d'avoir fini sa phrase il fondit en larmes. Je le prit dans mes bras, tel un père l'aurait fait et lui assura que nous allions la retrouver. En échange je lui avais fait promettre de s'occuper de Lauren, c'est ce qu'Alice voulait le plus. Au départ cette idée ne l'avait pas emballé mais lorsque j'évoquai l'éducation de mes enfants, il comprit mieux la réaction de ma fille.

En quittant la maison des Hale j'avais une drôle d'impression, c'était du déjà vu, du déjà vécu… Mais pour Alice, je tiendrais la route, il le fallait et de toute façon je la retrouverais, je remuerais ciel et terre pour ça, et j'allais commencer dès maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

Après tant de retard, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !

Alors bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires :)

**Chapitre 11**

_Chicago _

Après avoir fermé le café, Esmée m'amène dans son joli appartement qui se trouve quelques rues plus bas que le lieu de son travail. Nous ne parlons pas mais je me sens à l'aise comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec un inconnu, s'en est même bizarre.

Nous arrivons devant un petit immeuble qui ne contient que 5 étages. Elle m'indique que le sien est au 2ème et nous nous engageons dans les escaliers en colimaçon car il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Une fois la porte ouverte je m'étonne de ce charmant lieu clair et grand pour une personne vivant seule. Elle avait eu le temps de me confier qu'elle n'était pas mariée et qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais qu'elle avait une chambre d'amis. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à accepter son offre sans trop être gênée. Vu qu'il est tard, nous convenons de faire la visite le lendemain. Elle m'indique juste la salle de bain et ma chambre d'une nuit et me mets à l'aise en me disant que si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit je n'hésite pas. Je la remercie chaleureusement et m'engouffre dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon masque de tristesse. Maintenant que je suis seule je peux enfin me laisser aller, ne plus essayer de faire semblant de sourire. Je ne déballe pas mes affaires, cela ne servirait à rien, mais je prends les photos que j'avais laissé dans mon sac exprès pour les avoirs sous la main dès que l'envie me prendrait de les regarder. D'ailleurs à peine sorties, je me souviens de ma lettre et de la promesse faite à mon père sur le fait de le prévenir dès que j'étais dans un endroit sûr. Mon estomac se noue mais je me jure de le faire dès demain matin, pour lui, c'est important que je le fasse.

Je suis épuisée par tant de peine, de douleur et de chagrin donc je m'étends sur le lit et le sommeil vient plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Ma nuit est cependant agitée par des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Lorsque je me réveille en sursaut il fait déjà jour dehors. Un coup d'œil autour de moi et la journée d'hier me revient bien trop vite en mémoire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser qu'un petit coup sur ma porte me tire de mes lamentations.

_ Alice, vous êtes réveillée ?

Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte sur une Esmée déjà prête, habillée et d'une élégance rare. C'est vraiment une très jolie femme.

_ Bonjour Esmée, excusez moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je vais m'habiller et y aller.

_ Mais rien ne presse Alice ! Voulez vous du café, j'étais en train de me préparer une tasse.

_ Oh non, je crois que j'ai assez abusée de votre hospitalité ! Je vais tenter d'aller me trouver un job et surtout me chercher une chambre d'hôtel ! Ce sont mes priorités du jour !

_ Vous cherchez du travail ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Et bien tant qu'à faire oui ! Je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour tenir longtemps ici et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester il faut que je me fasse un peu d'argent.

_ Écoutez je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais je cherche une serveuse à temps plein, une de mes employée part en congé maternité et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre une annonce ! Si ça vous dit, le poste est à vous !

Je reste face à elle, bouche bée devant sa sympathie qui me désarçonne à chaque fois. Au bout d'un instant j'arrive enfin à formuler une phrase.

_ C'est vraiment très gentille de votre part, je ne sais pas…

_ Ne me remerciez pas, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire ! Vous me sauvez en acceptant ce poste !

_ Arrêtez, merci à vous vraiment, et pour tout ! dis-je en me retournant sur la chambre.

_ Allez, venez prendre un café, vous irez prendre une douche après !

Elle en profite pour me faire visiter les lieux au passage. Au fond du couloir se trouve sa chambre et en face la salle de bain, puis nous arrivons sur le salon avec un magnifique canapé d'angle en cuir beige qui rend la pièce encore plus lumineuse. Une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrage trône contre le mur qui mène à la cuisine. Encore une fois une pièce claire, bien meublée et surtout qui m'a l'air très pratique. En effet la cuisine est vraiment bien rangée avec un plan de travail en plein milieu et des placards bien grand. Puis nous arrivons à une autre pièce, plus petite que la précédente où seule une table, 4 chaises et un buffet y sont installés.

_ J'espère que ça vous plait ?

_ Oui, c'est vraiment très jolie chez vous ! Vous avez vraiment un bon gout pour le décor, rien à redire !

_ Merci ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire des études pour être décoratrice d'intérieur, malheureusement il fallait bien que je trouve un emploi pour payer mon loyer et je ne pouvais pas associer les deux. J'ai donc laissé tomber et je prends cela plutôt pour une passion !

_ C'est dommage car vous avez vraiment un don ! Moi je voulais être styliste, mais bon je crois que je vais être dans le même cas que vous !

_ Il ne faut pas renoncer si vite à ses rêves Alice, vous êtes jeune, vous avez encore le temps !

_ Alors premièrement j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me tutoyez, je n'ai que 18 ans vous savez ! Et deuxièmement je pense que vous êtes jeune aussi pour me dire ça, vous pourrez peut être un jour reprendre vos études !

_ J'ai 33 ans donc les études ne sont plus ma priorité tu sais ! Mais puisque nous allons travailler ensemble, tu peux aussi me tutoyer se sera bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Allez viens, allons déjeuner.

Pendant le déjeuner nous parlons de la ville, elle m'indique les rues où il ne vaut mieux pas se rendre seule et me donne des points de repères pour que je ne me perde plus. Ce que j'aime avec elle c'est qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions. C'est comme si on se faisait confiance mutuellement sans se connaitre. Je suis ravie de travailler avec elle, d'ailleurs j'ai appris que ce n'était pas simplement un café mais qu'il y avait une salle attenante à l'étage pour des soirées à thème. La salle n'est ouverte que le weekend pour des concerts ou des bals pour les anciens. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il y en a pour tous les gouts et pour tous les âges comme ça la clientèle est vaste. C'est elle la patronne des lieux et elle m'apprend déjà les choses essentielles à savoir.

_ Voila tu sais à peu près tout ! Mais surtout si tu as des questions tu n'hésites pas, d'accord ?

_ Oui, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te remercier et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai te faire un cadeau aussi important que ce que tu es en train de m'offrir ! Un job si vite, c'est vraiment le rêve, merci infiniment !

_ Tu pourrais peut être me faire plaisir encore, seulement je ne sais pas si trop si tu vas vouloir accepter…

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon ! dis-je enjouée

_ Bon alors, ça me ferais très plaisir si tu accepterais de rester ici quelques mois, le temps que tu puisses te retourner. Tu sais l'appartement est assez grand pour nous deux, et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Ma gorge forma une boule, mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Elle venait de me proposer de rester avec elle, la seule personne que je connais dans cette ville inconnue, la seule qui a réussi à m'arracher quelques sourires.

_ C'est trop beau pour être vrai, je dois être en train de rêver !

_ Heu, non je t'assure que tu es bien réveillée ! dit-elle en rigolant

_ Alors j'accepte mais à une seule condition.

_ D'accord, dit moi.

_ Je te paie un loyer.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, alors d'accord, marché conclu !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras pour la remercier. Elle paru surprise au début puis me serra en retour.

_ Bon allez, je dois aller voir Madame Bennet au 4ème. J'en ai pour un moment donc fait comme chez toi !

_ C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.

_ Alors cette après-midi on commence à 15 heures donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux, si tu as besoin de dormir encore un peu, n'hésite pas. Je serais rentré pour faire le repas. A tout à l'heure alors.

_ Oui à plus tard Esmée.

Une fois la porte fermée je fille sous une bonne douche. La décontraction me fait encore verser quelques larmes mais j'essaie de les contenir, il faut que j'essaie d'être forte je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Ouais, enfin c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois le tendre visage de mon Jasper, quand je touche ma bouche, j'ai encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand je me concentre j'entends encore son rire tout contre mes oreilles. La blessure va être longue à soigner surtout qu'elle est profonde. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas me plaindre, j'ai trouvé Esmée telle un ange sur ma route vers l'enfer. Et puisqu'elle compte sur moi je dois lui montrer que je peux m'en sortir et assurer les heures de serveuse, mais une fois que je serais seule je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire semblant. Il me manquera toujours, tout comme mes amis, mon frère, mon père… Oh oui, papa me manque, d'ailleurs je me dois de lui téléphoné alors courage et fais le !

Je sors de la douche et une fois habillée, je compose fébrilement le numéro. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur s'emballe et mes jambes flanchent rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre sa voix. Il ne faudra pas que je craque et pour cela il va falloir que je sois brève et rapide.

A peine une tonalité et le téléphone se décroche

_ Allo ?

Oh mon dieu, quelle voix triste, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, comment as-tu pu ?

_ Allo ?

J'essaie de parler mais rien ne sors de ma bouche

_ Alice c'est toi ?

Sa voix venait brusquement de changer tant il espérer m'entendre. Je ne réussi qu'à murmurer un simple mot :

_ Oui

_ Oh mon bébé, comment tu vas ? Où es-tu ? Comme je suis heureux de t'entendre.

Il ne pleurait pas mais je devinais que ses larmes couler en silence. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'exprimer et il reprit

_ Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de questions. Dit moi seulement que tu vas bien, rassure-moi s'il te plait !

_ Oui ça va.

_ Écoute je suis seul, si tu ne veux pas que je dise que tu as téléphoné alors je ne dirais rien, promis.

_ Non ne dit rien.

_ D'accord. Tu ne veux pas me dire quand même où tu es ?

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Bon. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Sois fort !

Ma voix se brisa alors je devinais que je ne pouvais plus continuer bien longtemps. Sans lui laisser plus de temps je repris avant lui la parole

_ Je te rappellerais. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime papa. A bientôt.

Je raccrochai avant même de lui avoir laissé le temps de me répondre. La colère était trop forte pour la contenir, je jetai mon téléphone par terre et me laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol pour hurler et pleurer toute ma souffrance.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà déjà le chapitre suivant pour m'excuser du retard de la dernière fois !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**Chapitre 12**

_Forks _

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Je fini donc ma phrase seul, avec mes larmes pour seul témoin de ma souffrance

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. Prends soin de toi.

Ma voix n'est que murmure parmi mes sanglots, je repose le téléphone sur la table et me laisse tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Après m'être laissé aller à la tristesse un bon moment, je décide de sortir prendre l'air sur un coup de tête. La maison m'oppresse, me ramène constamment des souvenirs en mémoire et je ne le supporte plus. Vu mon état je préfère partir à pied, ce ne serait pas prudent de prendre la voiture dans un tel état.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, je laisse mes pas m'emmener où bon leur semble de toute façon mon esprit est ailleurs. Quand je sors de mes pensées, je lève la tête et je m'aperçois seulement maintenant de l'endroit où je me trouve : le parc d'enfant. Pour vouloir me changer les idées, j'ai pris la mauvaise direction, car ce lieu me projette des années plus tôt quand j'emmenais Edward et Alice faire de la balançoire. Je m'y assois et me surprend à sourire quand les flashs me reviennent à l'esprit. Ça me parait si proche que j'entends encore le rire des enfants, Alice voulait toujours que je la pousse plus fort pour aller toujours plus haut, Edward était moins téméraire que sa sœur et préféré encore le tourniquet qui était, selon lui, moins dangereux ! Tant de bons moments passés en leur compagnie, comme j'ai aimé ma vie… J'ai vécu pour eux, pour leur apporter le meilleur que je pouvais et je ne regrette absolument rien.

Ces années d'innocence me manque souvent d'ailleurs, le temps passe si vite, j'aurais du leur dire plus souvent à quel point je les aime, à quel point je suis fier d'eux, fier d'être leur père. Il faudra que je le fasse à présent car je ne supporte pas d'être loin d'un seul de mes enfants.

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos me sortent de mes rêves et lorsque je me retourne j'aperçois un être rempli de tristesse lui aussi, des cernes de fatigue et de pleurs sous les yeux, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il vient s'asseoir sur la balançoire, restant à mes côtés et commence à me parler sans trop me regarder. Bien que ce soit plus clair entre nous, je pense qu'il s'en veut encore trop pour oser me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Bonjour Carlisle. Je suis passé chez toi et comme il n'y avait personne j'ai continué mon chemin et c'est là que je t'ai aperçu. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Pas du tout Jazz, j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu m'en sortes… Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Euh oui, dit-il gêné en shootant dans une pierre.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Avant de partir… Il ravala un sanglot, et mit un temps avant de reprendre. Alice m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'assume, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être père de cet enfant.

_ Je vois. Depuis combien de temps sait-elle qu'elle est enceinte ?

_ Aucune idée, je ne lui ai pas demandé plus de détail que ça…

_ A-t-elle consulté au moins ?

_ Je ne sais pas du tout !

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, chose que je comprenais, mais ma fille avait raison, maintenant c'était trop tard pour s'en vouloir. Je choisi la douceur pour lui expliquer un peu ma façon de voir, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

_ Écoute, je pense que vous devriez en parler et tu devrais surtout lui conseiller de se faire ausculter. Si ça peu vous rassurez, je veux bien m'occuper d'elle, propose lui.

_ C'est très gentil Carlisle. Je lui dirais. Je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais je ne savais pas à qui en parler.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il osa enfin me poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres, la vrai raison de sa visite.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?

_ Non pas encore.

Je préférais lui mentir au début, je voulais d'abord avoir une plus longue discussion avec ma fille avant de la trahir. Je lui avais promis alors je tiendrais bon, sauf avec son frère. Il se fait tellement de soucis, mais bon je pense qu'il comprendra la décision de sa sœur et tiendra le secret lui aussi. De toute façon, il en veut un peu à Jazz donc il ne risque pas de se croiser souvent dans les premiers temps.

_ Ah.

Il n'ajouta rien et je sentais que la discussion prenait fin.

_ Bon je vais y aller, n'oublie pas de dire à Lauren de passer me voir si elle le désire. A bientôt.

_ Merci Carlisle, à bientôt.

Je rentrais chez moi assez rapidement, je n'avais pas envie de croiser des gens, pas envie de parler, de devoir expliquer, non juste être chez moi et si possible seul. Heureusement la maison était encore déserte, Edward devait être chez Bella, elle l'aidait beaucoup à passer ce cap difficile. Je montai m'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être le plus près d'elle possible, c'est bête mais j'en avais besoin. Je me couchai sur son lit et le sommeil m'emporta vu les derniers jours sans dormir que je venais de passer.

_Chicago_

La porte d'entrée claqua mais ça ne réussi pas à me faire sortir de ma pose en fœtus à même le sol. J'étais resté ainsi depuis que j'avais raccroché, ne réussissant pas à me calmer.

_ Alice, tu es là ?

Ses pas résonnaient, se faisant plus proche de seconde en seconde.

_ Alice ?

Elle se rapproché inexorablement et je n'arrivais pas à parler. Quand elle fut sur le seuil de ma porte, elle se jeta à mon chevet, craignant certainement le pire vu ma tête.

_ Alice, tu m'entends ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça, telle une mère bercerait son enfant pour le rassurer. Elle me caresser les cheveux et je continuer de pleurer.

_ Chut, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule, calme toi.

Nous restions ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le silence. Ses bras autour de moi et le bercement avaient réussi à me calmer, je ne pleurais plus désormais.

_ Est-ce que ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix.

Un hochement de tête en signe d'une réponse positive fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire pour le moment.

_ Tu sais je ne te force pas à parler, si tu en as besoin tu peux te confier sinon je respecte ton silence, d'accord ? Sache simplement que je suis là.

_ C'est gentil, merci.

Je venais enfin de retrouver ma voix bien qu'elle était très enrouée.

_ Allez viens, je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose, tu te sentiras mieux après !

_ Je n'ai pas trop faim.

_ Je sais mais pour ce genre de chose pas besoin d'avoir faim, il suffit juste d'être gourmande et je pense que tout le monde l'es un peu, non ?

_ Peut-être…

_ Mais qui pourrait résister à des muffins avec double ration de pépite de chocolat ? C'est LA recette anti déprime ! Viens ma belle, tu verras je fais des merveilles derrière mes fourneaux !

Sa bonne humeur et sa douceur me firent du bien, je me relevai et alla avec elle dans la cuisine. Je commençais à pourvoir enfin reparler sans me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

_ Assieds toi pendant que je prépare, remets toi de tes émotions.

_ Comment tu fais à savoir les mots exacte qui me font du bien ?

_ L'expérience je pense !

_ Ah bon, tu as sauvé beaucoup des filles dans le même état que moi ?

_ Non. J'étais dans le même état que toi.

Sa voix venait de changer, laissant place à une émotion que je n'avais encore pas entendue dans son timbre. Et l'insistance sur le mot « j'étais » me laissa penser qu'elle aussi était passée par des coups durs dans sa vie.

_ Oh. Je suis désolé.

_ Il ne faut pas, tu ne savais pas. Et je pense que quand je t'ai vu entrer dans mon café, ton regard et ta façon d'être m'ont tellement rappelé de souvenirs que je n'ai pas pu te laisser seule.

_ Alors merci d'être venue vers moi. C'est vrai que là sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi j'ai eu mon ange gardien en temps voulu. Je pense que c'est un peu comme ma mission de te sauver à présent. Sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés quand elle avait évoqué cette femme. La sonnerie du téléphone nous arracha de notre discussion.

Quand elle revint dans la cuisine elle enfourna ses petits délices et m'indiqua qu'il faudrait être un peu en avance au café car une serveuse voulait partir plus tôt. Elle avait l'air d'être une patronne assez souple, proche de ses employés.

_ Tu penses pouvoir commencer aujourd'hui ? Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un peu ?

_ Non merci. J'ai hâte de commencer, ça me fera penser à autre chose.

_ D'accord. Alors niveau tenue par contre, tout le monde porte une jupe noir et un chemisier blanc, un style de tailleur. Tu en as ou tu veux que je t'en prête un le temps que tu t'en achète un ?

Coup de poignard. L'après midi passé avec mon père ressurgit dans ma mémoire. Le beau tailleur qu'il m'avait offert… Comme quoi, c'était le destin. Mais je ne voulais pas retomber dans la déprime qui me guettée alors je fis des efforts pour ne plus trop y penser.

_ Non ça ira, j'ai une tenue.

_ Super ! Alors vas te préparer pendant que ça cuit, on mange et on y va !

_ Ça marche, je me dépêche !

Je mis un temps record pour me préparer, ne voulant pas rester seule trop longtemps. De retour dans la cuisine, Esmée était elle aussi changé en tenue de travail et les muffins était prêts.

_ Ils sont chaud, mais tu as raison, tu fais des merveilles ! Ils sont succulents !

_ Merci ! Je te donnerais la recette si tu veux ! Bon allez, on ne va pas trop trainer, de toute façon aucune de nous n'a vraiment l'appétit !

Et voilà, la première journée de boulot allé commencer. J'allais me concentrer à fond pour ne penser qu'à ça.


	13. Chapter 13

Désolé pour le retard !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

**Chapitre 13**

_Chicago, café_

A peine quelques minutes de marche et nous arrivons au café. Esmée me sourit comme pour me donner du courage avant de pousser la porte. Elle me fait visiter les lieux car je n'ai quasiment pas de souvenir de cet endroit, j'étais trop désemparée la veille. Quand nous entrons, face à nous se trouve un immense bar au milieu qui marque bien la séparation de deux pièces. Elle m'indique que la pièce de gauche est plutôt réservé par des jeunes personnes et celle de droite sert plus de salon de thé. J'aime cette idée de mélanger tout les styles, toutes les personnes, l'ambiance doit vraiment être conviviale. Esmée m'indique que nous sommes 4 serveuses qui se décompose en 2 équipes de 2. Il y a un pâtissier, un barman et un videur qui sont toujours là avec nous aussi. D'ailleurs c'est assez rassurant de savoir que nous ne sommes pas que des filles, l'expérience d'hier soir m'a servi de leçon et m'a pas mal refroidie.

Les lieux sont vastes, il y a beaucoup de place, nous ne risquons pas de nous marcher dessus. Même la cuisine est grande, il y a déjà quelques sucreries prêtes à être dégustés. Esmée continue la visite des lieux en passant par le vestiaire, mais comme nous sommes déjà prêtes nous ne nous y éternisons pas.

_ Tu veux voir la salle du haut ? C'est là qu'on y fait des soirées concert ! me dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

_ Oui je veux bien !

C'est partis, nous montons le large escalier et arrivons dans une grande salle avec une scène au fond et les coulisses derrière.

_ Waouh ! Pas mal !

_ Oui le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de bar ici mais bon une rénovation est bientôt prévue. En bas tout est neuf, ça a été refait il y a quelques années.

_ Oui j'avais remarqué, c'est très jolie, d'ailleurs j'ai une idée sur la personne qui a du se chargé de la décoration !

Elle me sourit et acquiesça.

_ C'était plus fort que moi et je me suis régalé à le faire !

_ Esmée ? Tu peux descendre on a besoin de toi en bas !

Une voix masculine nous sort de notre discussion et nous redescendons voir ce qu'il se passe.

_ Will, viens voir par là que je te présente notre nouvelle serveuse !

Un bel homme noir, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, s'avance vers nous. Grand, costaud, les cheveux qui commençaient un peu à se dégarnir, au premier abord il parait rustre mais dès qu'il sourit on voit bien qu'il à l'air d'une grande sympathie. Ce côté nounours me rassure et je me détends, prête à faire connaissance avec le premier collègue que j'aperçois depuis cet après midi.

Esmée fait les présentations entre nous et à ma surprise, Will n'est pas le videur mais c'est le cuisinier. Pourtant vu sa taille imposante et sa carrure il aurait aussi pu faire ce job ! Il me sert la main avec douceur et me souris.

_ Enchantée Alice ! Bon vu ton âge ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

_ Non pas du tout monsieur !

_ Comment ? A non, je suis plus vieux mais pas de ça entre nous ! Tu vas me tutoyer aussi sinon j'aurais l'air encore plus vieux ! me dit-il avec humour

_ Bon d'accord, je vais essayer ! Ce n'est pas évident avec des gens que je ne connais pas mais je vais faire des efforts !

_ Pourtant je t'ai entendu avec Esmée alors tu n'as pas d'excuses !

C'est vrai qu'avec elle, je n'ai pas eu de mal, je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés. Ça doit être son côté maternel qui me touche, sachant que je n'ai pas eu de maman je m'attache peut être plus vite que les autres personnes « normales » ? Je ne sais pas mais inutile de me poser tant de questions pour le moment…

_ Viens je vais te présenter les autres ! me lance-t-elle gaiement.

Je la suis et remarque qu'il y a déjà 3 filles derrière le comptoir qui commencent à s'activer.

_ Les filles, venaient par là que je vous présente votre nouvelle collègue ! Voilà alors Alice, je te présente Fiona que tu as aperçue hier soir, Diana et Susanne.

Effectivement j'avais vu Fiona la veille mais j'étais tellement mal que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Pourtant ses yeux d'un bleu océan ne passe pas inaperçu, sa longue chevelure blonde encadre son visage doux et sa taille fine doit faire tourner la tête de plus d'un homme.

A ses côtés se tient Diana, une magnifique brune aux cheveux frisés avec un sourire large s'ouvrant sur de belles dents blanche et bien alignées. Elle est de taille moyenne, un peu comme moi.

Puis vient le tour de Suzanne, j'ai de la chance je n'aurais pas de mal à les différencier car elles sont toutes vraiment très différentes ! Cette dernière est rousse aux yeux verts, son visage rond remplie de taches de rousseur lui donne un côté espiègle.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous ! me lance Diana en venant me serrer la main. Je pense que tu vas faire équipe avec moi, n'est-ce pas Esmée ?

_ Exact ! Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout lui expliquer !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge ! Allez vient Alice, je vais te montrer.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et les deux autres filles partirent de leur côté, quant à Esmée elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

_ Voilà alors nous on s'occupe de tout ce qui se passe dans le salon de thé, donc prendre les commandes, aller les chercher en cuisine ou au bar, servir et desservir les tables. Banal quoi mais je préfère te le dire car la dernière remplaçante n'avait pas l'air très au courant !

Elle fit une petite grimace qui accompagnait sa dernière phrase puis me souris, me regarda et ajouta

_ Mais bon tu n'as pas l'air comme elle ! Tu as déjà travaillé dans un bar ?

_ Non mais j'ai déjà fait des petits boulots de serveuse pour aider dans des fêtes ou des mariages histoire d'arrondir mes fins de mois donc je devrais m'en sortir.

_ Ok, mais si tu as des questions je suis là ! N'hésite pas !

_ Esmée ne sert pas ?

_ En fait Esmée est partout ! C'est notre chef, elle fait la cuisine avec Will, nous remplace ou nous aide quand il y a trop de travail, et tout ça en organisant les prochaines soirées sympa qui peuvent réunir le plus de monde possible ! C'est une femme extraordinaire mais je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué !

_ Effectivement elle est très gentil, heureusement qu'elle est là.

_ Ah au fait, je te présente Nigel le meilleur barman du coin !

Ce dernier se retourne tout sourire, brun les yeux bleu, assez grand, musclé et vu son petit sourire en coin je pense qu'il a l'air assez prétentieux. Il s'approche et au lieu de me serrer la main comme tout le monde il me dépose un baisé dessus.

_ Enchanté, belle Alice !

Bingo, un gros prétentieux sur de lui comme je les déteste ! Je retire ma main en quatrième vitesse mais pour ne pas paraitre trop impolie lui sourie mais assez froidement.

_ Ravie Nigel. Dis-je faussement

_ J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance un peu plus tard ?

Effectivement, des clients venaient d'arriver ce qui me permit de m'éclipser sans donner de réponse, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire des amis de toute façon et à vrai dire je fuyais la présence masculine.

L'après midi passa très vite fort heureusement il y avait plein de clients donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser.

_ Tu devrais penser à prendre une petite pause tu sais ?

_ Merci Esmée mais ça va, je t'assure !

_ Je disais toujours ça moi aussi…

Je ne répondis rien alors elle me prit par la main et me fit sortir par une petite porte qui nous emmena sur une cour fermée.

_ C'est ici que l'on vient lorsque nous faisons une pause !

Il y avait une table et des chaises en plastique mais surtout le mieux de tout de ce petit endroit c'était qu'il y régnait un silence parfait.

_ Le calme fait du bien. Admis-je en baissant les yeux.

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Tu sais tu ne devrais pas te tuer à la tache pour essayer de ne pas penser car quand le soir tu rentres à la maison tu es tellement fatiguée que le sommeil ne vient pas. Et donc tu commences à ruminer tes problèmes et c'est un engrenage atroce.

_ Je n'en doute pas mais je n'arrive pas faire autrement.

Mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer et je ravala un sanglot.

_ Je te dis ça en guise de conseil, dit-elle doucement. Mais tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as besoin de parler alors je serais là, toujours attentive pour toi !

_ Merci. Heureusement que tu es là d'ailleurs. Tu sais…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car la porte venait de claquer, signe que quelqu'un aller arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. En effet un homme arriva d'une musculature impressionnante, il n'était pas très grand ce qui rendait ses muscles encore plus saillant, les cheveux ras lui donnait un air de fausse brut et sa nervosité donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours prêt à se battre.

_ Alice je te présente Tom, le videur.

Il s'avança vers moi et je cru que sa poignée de main aller casser la mienne ! Voyant ma grimace il desserra l'étau qu'il avait formé autour de ma si petite main.

_ Désolé je ne sens pas ma force ! Bonjour Alice.

_ Bonjour. Dis-je timidement en vérifiant mes doigts. Bon j'y retourne Esmée, merci de cette pause.

_ Fais en plus souvent Alice ! Et c'est un ordre ! Ajouta-t-elle faussement autoritaire.

Ma première journée de travail venait de prendre fin et Esmée rentra en même temps que moi. Heureusement car je me serais de nouveau trompé de rue ! Il va falloir que je sois plus attentive au trajet demain. Après le diner et surement pour s'assurer que lorsque je serais dans ma chambre je ne ferais rien d'autre que de dormir tellement je serais épuisée, Esmée me proposa de regarder un film avec elle. Je n'avais rien contre car je redoutais le moment où je serais seule et elle devait s'en douter. A la fin du film elle du me réveiller et c'est en me faisant raccompagner que je regagner ma chambre. Ma protectrice avait fait exprès de ne pas trop me réveiller pour ne pas me sortir du sommeil, une fois allongée je me rendormis sans aucune difficulté.

_Forks._

Cela faisait plus d'un jour entier que je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre. J'étais là, couché dans le noir, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'ouvrir mes volets, ni d'aller prendre une douche. J'avais pris une semaine de congé, je n'avais pas envie que l'on me voit ainsi à l'hôpital. J'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier puis quelqu'un venait tambouriner à ma porte ce qui me fit sursauter.

_ Papa, ouvre cette porte.

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Les poings d'Edward continués de s'abattre sur la porte.

_ Papa, si tu n'ouvres pas je défonce la porte.

La colère qu'il avait en lui me fit un peu émergé de mon état lamentable. Cependant je n'avais pas la force d'aller ouvrir la porte, je n'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Ma réflexion a du être longue car Edward s'exécuta et défonça la porte qui nous séparait. Il se retrouva à terre mais se releva aussitôt, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle rage. Il ouvra les volets, laissa la fenêtre ouverte surement pour que l'air frais me saisisse, et me regarda méchamment.

_ Je ne compte donc pas pour toi ?

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure mais me fit sortir de mon mutisme. Je me redressai péniblement et le regarda, les larmes commençaient à affluer dans mes yeux.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Mais regarde toi ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'Alice aimerait te voir dans un état pareil ! Tu n'as pas lu sa lettre ? Et moi là dedans, je te signale que je suis là ! Je souffre aussi !

A la fin de cette dernière phrase, il tomba sur mon lit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Nous étions tous les deux en sanglots, mais cette fois-ci je pleurais à cause de moi, à cause du mal que je faisais subir à mon fils. Je le pris dans mes bras et le consola.

_ Je suis désolé fils. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant de mal, pardonne moi.

Je me devais de le soutenir dans cette épreuve si dur soit-elle. Une fois que l'on s'était calmé mutuellement, je lui promis de ne plus faire ça, de ne pas devenir une loque humaine et surtout de m'occuper de lui. Je pensais que Bella lui suffisait mais je me trompais, en réalité tous les jeunes avaient besoin de moi et en même temps ils me serviraient tous de bouée de sauvetage. J'allais m'accroché à eux pour surmonter mon malheur.

Cette journée commençait mieux que celle d'hier et cela grâce à l'amour de mon fils.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà déjà la suite alors bonne lecture à vous ;)

**Chapitre 14**

_Chicago. _

Le soleil sur mon visage, la légère brise dans mes cheveux, ma robe fluide et légère comme un plume, tous ces éléments de bonheur me faisaient du bien mais mon cœur s'emballa uniquement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était là, à me regarder adossé contre un arbre, un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux tout le temps que je m'avançais vers lui, comme si le monde ne tournait plus, qu'il n'y avait que lui, moi, nos sourires, notre joie. Au début je marchais doucement mais l'envie de le serrer fort, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le sentir, tout cela fit que je me suis mise à courir. Mais plus j'avançais, plus lui il reculait… Je ne comprenais pas, alors je redoubler d'effort, courir encore plus vite, encore plus fort, je commençais à pleurer car mes efforts ne payer pas, de rage aussi. Puis tout s'assombris autour de moi, le soleil s'était couché, la légère brise laissa place à un grand vent et quand j'arrivai enfin à cet arbre, il n'y avait plus personne. Je me tourner dans tout les sens, le cherchant du regard mais je ne voyais que la nuit. Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler, de crier son nom, mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Je pleurais, je tremblais, j'avais froid. Mon esprit l'imagina au loin, tapis dans l'ombre d'un autre arbre et enfin j'arrivai crier

_ JASPER !

Je me relevai et il me fallut un temps pour comprendre que je venais de faire un cauchemar. J'étais assise sur mon lit, en sueur et en pleurs. Machinalement je regardai le réveil : 4 h 00. Quelle horreur. Mais de toute façon, j'étais trop anéantie pour pouvoir essayer de me rendormir. Je décidai de me lever, il fallait que j'essaie d'occuper mon esprit, alors pourquoi ne pas aller devant la télé… J'enfilai mon peignoir, essuya mes yeux et ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour ne pas réveillé Esmée. Mais une fois arrivé dans le salon je fus surprise de la trouver devant l'écran.

_ Oh Alice, je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar… Tu ne dors plus ?

_ Ça doit être une nuit à cauchemar ! se contenta-t-elle de me dire

_ Ah d'accord !

_ On va avoir des têtes de déterrées demain ! plaisanta-t-elle

Je lui souris et elle se poussa pour tapoter de sa main la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

_ Allez assieds toi, je viens de faire du chocolat chaud, si tu en veux sers toi !

Je m'installai et bu une gorgée de cette boisson miracle. Comme quand j'étais enfant, ce breuvage me fit du bien.

Nous restions un moment dans le silence sans pour autant suivre ce qu'il se passait à la télé. Elle me regarda, me souria et me pris pas l'épaule pour me coller contre elle. Elle avait surement remarqué que mes larmes étaient revenues sans même avoir le temps de me cacher ou de les ravaler. Ces gestes tendres et maternelles me rassuraient toujours. Je parlai la première

_ Tu sais Esmée, dis-je timidement, à chaque fois que tu as de tels comportements avec moi, je suis tout de suite émue car… je… ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde…

Instinctivement elle m'avait serré plus fort contre elle, comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de souffrir après une telle confession.

_ Oh Alice je suis désolé…

_ Ne le sois pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! C'est juste que si j'avais eu une mère j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'elle te ressemble.

Elle ne répondit pas et au bout de quelques secondes je décidai de lever les yeux vers elle pour savoir si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Excuse moi Esmée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je…

Elle ne me laissa pas finir et mit son doigt sur ma bouche

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que j'aurais tellement aimé avoir des enfants… ça à toujours été mon rêve, le premier d'ailleurs. Avant tout je voulais fonder une famille, avoir plusieurs enfants, une maison, un mari…

_ Mais tu peux encore avoir tout ça ! Tu as vu comme tu es jolie ! Tu es encore jeune, c'est possible !

_ Merci Alice mais pour avoir tout cela il me faut d'abord quelqu'un et je dois dire que ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai perdu la confiance que j'avais dans les hommes.

_ Tu sais ce ne sont pas tous les mêmes, tu as peut être souffert mais il y en a d'autres…

_ D'accord mais imagine toi, ton premier grand amour, tu te vois finir ta vie avec lui et il te trahit…

Ses larmes coulaient toujours, elle avait le regard perdu et mit du temps à finir sa phrase. Je crois que même après tant de souffrance une part de moi lui appartiendra toujours, même s'il m'a dévastée…

Mes larmes avaient rejoint les siennes, nous pleurons toutes les deux et à ce moment là je la comprenais bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Elle se ressaisit, essuya ses larmes et me dit

_ Mais bon, tu es trop jeune pour savoir tout ça, tu as la vie devant toi encore !

_ Oh non, ma vie s'est arrêté à la minute où j'ai claqué la porte de sa maison…

Elle me regardait, attentive, scrutant mon visage.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire alors. Et je comprends mieux ton état. Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu avais fait une fugue parce que tu t'étais disputé avec tes parents mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Tu as fuis à cause d'un garçon. Oh oui comme je te comprends…

Nous restions enlacées pour nous soutenir dans ces moments d'aveux pénibles et douloureux.

La sonnerie du téléphone nous fit sursauter. Nous nous étions endormis l'une contre l'autre, affalées dans le canapé et il faisait déjà grand jour dehors. Esmée se leva en me recouchant sur sa place vide et se dirigea vers le téléphone en se frottant les yeux. Elle arriva à temps avant que le correspondant ne raccroche et répondit d'une voix encore toute endormie

_ Allo ?

_ …

_ Oh mince, qu'elle heure est-il ?

_ …

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'arrive dans 10 minutes Emma !

_ …

_ Non non ne t'en fais pas, je me prépare et j'arrive, excuse moi ! A tout de suite.

Elle revenait dans le salon et se mit à rire. Je me levai, encore dans les nuages mais je m'étirais pour essayer de me sortir de ce sommeil. Je la questionnai du regard, pourquoi riait-elle ainsi ?

_ Excuse moi c'est nerveux ! Je ris parce que c'est la première fois que je loupe le réveil, tu te rends compte qu'il est 10h30 ! Je n'avais plus fait de grasse mat' depuis des années et quand je repense à la condition dans laquelle j'ai si bien dormis ça me fait rire !

_ Effectivement, dis-je en regardant le canapé trop petit pour nous deux, les couvertures sans dessus dessous et nos tasses encore remplies de chocolat chaud.

_ Mais bon au moins ça nous a permis de nous endormir plusieurs heures d'affilées ce qui n'est pas négligeable !

_ Oui c'est vrai, ça m'a fait du bien !

_ Bon je dois me dépêcher, il faut que j'aille voir Mme Bennet je suis déjà en retard.

_ Mais tu vas la voir tous les jours cette Mme Bennet ?

_ Oui.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions qu'elle fila dans la salle de bain. Elle fut prête en un éclair et me dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard.

Je pris le temps de me lever et de me préparer car pendant ce temps j'essayais de ne pas trop penser, chose extrêmement dur mais que je m'efforçais à faire…

_Forks._

Ce matin je m'éveillais différent de la veille. J'avais passé une nuit un peu moins agitée mais surtout j'étais plein de résolutions que je comptais bien ne pas trahir. L'accès de colère d'Edward m'avais ouvert les yeux et comme le souhait de ma fille était de ne pas me laisser abattre je ne voulais pas la décevoir. C'est donc d'une humeur neutre que je me levais, en effet j'allais appeler le sentiment qui m'habitais « neutre » car je n'étais ni heureux ni triste. Mes enfants étaient en bonne santé et c'était là le plus important… Il fallait bien que je m'accroche à quelque chose…

Edward était déjà dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café mais son esprit était ailleurs, il avait le regard perdu, regardant à travers la fenêtre et son café ne fumait plus, ça devait faire un moment qu'il était là. Je m'approchai de lui doucement et le fit sursauter, il ne m'avait pas entendu.

_ Oh, bonjour papa, je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

_ Bonjour fiston ! C'est bien ce que j'ai vu… Depuis combien de temps es-tu debout ?

Il regarda sa montre et parut étonné.

_ Et bien ça fait 1h00 ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Tout en vidant sa tasse pour lui en servir une autre et m'en faire une à moi aussi par la même occasion, je continuais de discuter avec lui.

_ A quoi pensais-tu ?

_ A rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Tu sais que je suis là maintenant. Tu peux me parler tu sais ?

_ Oui je sais papa, merci.

_ Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

_ Bella doit venir, nous comptions rester avec toi si ça ne te gêne pas.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous priver pour moi les enfants ! Je vais mieux, je vais retourner au travail demain !

_ Mais je le fais avec plaisir pas par obligation ! Et je pense que tu devrais encore te reposer un peu avant de reprendre les consultations.

_ J'en ai besoin, si je reste à ne rien faire je vais tourner en rond comme un lion en cage !

_ Je comprends… Moi aussi je suis là pour toi, d'accord !

_ Je sais fils ! Merci. J'ai une question.

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Tu penses pouvoir revoir Jasper bientôt ?

Lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, ses doigts se fermèrent contre sa paume pour former un poing et vu l'expression de son visage je pense qu'il s'imaginait déjà où le mettre…

_ Du calme Edward. Pense à ta sœur.

_ Justement ! cria-t-il en bondissant de son siège. Je ne fais que ça ! C'est de sa faute si elle est partie !

Je restais calme et posé, je savais très bien la réaction qu'il allait avoir et j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Et oui, j'espérais qu'une fois sa colère sortie il serait mieux dans sa peau et arriverait peut être à pardonner à son ami.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait sa faute, il est désemparé lui aussi tu sais. Il a commis une erreur mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il ne l'a pas trompé et tu sais il s'en veux énormément à présent.

_ Ne prends pas sa défense, tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Alors dans ce cas tu n'as pas écouté mon histoire Edward !

Le ton de ma voix avait changé, se faisant plus autoritaire et plus sec. A ce moment il baissa les yeux, semblait réfléchir à ma phrase et se laissa tomber sur son siège.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas Edward, mais imagine un seul instant si tu étais à la place de Jazz. Tu trouves enfin l'amour de ta vie et une chose horrible vient tout bouleversé, la femme que tu aimes part, par ta faute tout le monde est malheureux et toi tu reste seul car tes amis t'en veulent.

_ Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui pardonner…

_ Le pardon ne viendra pas tout de suite. Essai au moins d'accepter dans un premier temps… Accepter la décision de ta sœur, accepter la tristesse de Jazz, la tienne, la mienne, celle de Bella, de Rosalie et même d'Emmet. Vous avez tous une vision différente des choses mais au fond nous sommes tous dans le même sac !

Il me sourit et se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Je pense que cette discussion lui a fait du bien et qu'il ira peut être voir Jazz dans les prochains jours.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre 15**

_Chicago _

Comme j'étais prête plus rapidement que prévue et que je commençais à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, je décidai de faire à manger pour Esmée. Elle serait contente et au moins j'ai l'esprit occupée donc d'une pierre deux coups !

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la cuisine, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement contente de cette bonne surprise.

_ Oh Alice, il ne fallait pas, c'est adorable!

_ Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te fais plaisir ! Allez, vient à table c'est prêt !

Nous prenons enfin un repas équilibré depuis mon arrivée. Je pense que nous allons nous aider mutuellement à reprendre un semblant de gout à la vie. Il le faut, c'est important ! J'ai besoin d'elle mais elle a également besoin de moi donc autant s'aider le plus possible.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous faisons la vaisselle ensemble et allons nous préparer pour partir au travail. Nous avions pris notre temps car comme nous faisons la fermeture ce soir nous commençons seulement à 17 heures. Mais l'après midi était passé vraiment très vite pour une fois et à l'heure de partir nous devons même nous dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard !

Diana était déjà là et elle nous accueilli avec un grand sourire. Je n'avais passé qu'une après midi avec elle mais j'avais remarqué sa gentillesse et sa sincérité. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un, si elle ne l'aimait pas valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages ! Mais au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre avec elle et j'aime ça !

Esmée partie en direction de la cuisine et moi j'allais rejoindre Diana derrière le comptoir tout en mettant mon tablier.

_ Alors prête pour une nouvelle journée de boulot ? me demanda-t-elle gentiment

_ Oui ! Grâce à ta bonne humeur et ta sympathie le travail et moins pénible que je ne l'aurais cru ! Alors merci ! Car honnêtement je n'aurais pas aimé être en équipe avec les autres filles, elles ont l'air froide…

_ Ne m'en parle pas ! C'est l'horreur avec elles, je ne les aime pas trop, mais bon elles semblent bien s'entendre toutes les 2 ! Mais tu me diras, qui se ressemble s'assemblent donc ça ne m'étonne pas !

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous commençons notre service. Nigel venait d'arriver et m'adressai un sourire bien trop sur de lui.

_ Et lui alors, quel prétentieux ce type ! Je déteste ça !

_ Oui mais il est mignon quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre. Me contentais-je de dire.

_ Ah oui et c'est quoi ton genre alors ?

Je faillis renverser la tasse que j'étais en train de débarrasser, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler garçons…

_ Peut-on changer de sujet ?

_ Oh pourquoi, tu me caches quelque chose ? Dit moi tout, t'es pas célibataire ?

_ S'il te plait Diana, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

_ Oh aller, je suis trop curieuse j'ai envie de savoir !

Sentant les larmes me montaient je lui répondis sèchement que je prenais ma pause et m'enfuyais vers la cour de derrière. Une fois dehors je m'assis à même le sol contre un mur et j'enfouissais ma tête entre mes genoux. J'avais beau essayer de lutter pour ne pas pleurer, Diana venait de me faire remonter l'image de Jasper en pleine face. Je le voyais tellement nettement que j'aurais pu croire qu'il était là sous mes yeux, que si je tendais ma main je pourrais lui caressait la joue, lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le toucher, le sentir… Toutes ces émotions me faisaient mal mais je n'arrivais pas encore me contrôler, c'était trop frais, trop tôt… La porte qui venait de claquer me sortie de mes pensées et j'essuyais mes larmes à toute hâte. C'était Diana qui venait voir ce qui m'avait pris. Me voyant dans cet état elle semblé gênée et s'approcha doucement de moi, se mettant à genoux à mes côtés.

_ Je suis désolé Alice. Je n'aurais pas du insister, je ne savais pas que tu réagirais ainsi. Je te prie de m'excuser.

Ses excuses étaient franches, ça se voyait à l'expression de son visage. Je séchais mes larmes et la regarda

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas. Mais évitons de parler de ce sujet si tu veux…

_ Oui bien sur, promis je n'en parle plus. Encore une fois je suis désolé !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Elle m'aida à me remettre debout et me tendis un mouchoir. Une fois que je me sentais mieux, nous retournons à notre poste et elle n'osa plus trop me parler pendant plusieurs heures. Chose qui me convenait parfaitement puisque je n'avais aucune envie de parler. Je n'avais qu'à faire de faux sourire aux clients lorsque j'emmenais leur commande et tout irai bien. A mon étonnement la fin d'après midi passa très rapidement. La pause avec Esmée pour grignoter un morceau avant d'attaquer la soirée me fit du bien, seule sa présence réussissait à me calmer. Elle était tellement douce et agréable, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Maintenant qu'elle me connaissait un peu plus, elle vu en un coup d'œil rapide que je n'allais pas bien, elle me passa sa main dans le dos pour me réconforter, me fit un sourire mais ne dit rien sachant très bien que si j'avais besoin j'irais moi-même lui parler.

La soirée se passa mieux puisqu'Esmée était avec nous à servir. Il y avait un monde dingue donc je n'eus pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, juste à regarder ma montre pour pouvoir enfin rentrer et aller dormir, j'étais épuisée.

Vers minuit la salle commençait à se vider doucement, surement car c'était en pleine semaine, le weekend la fermeture se faisait plus tard. Vers 1h30 nous étions enfin à l'appartement, dans le calme. Voyant mon silence Esmée ne me posa pas de questions et après nous être souhaiter une bonne nuit, nous rejoignons toutes deux nos chambres respectives. Les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent aussitôt.

_Forks_

Comme prévu la veille, je me levai de bonne heure pour aller travailler. J'étais content de moi car j'avais réussi à m'endormir rapidement et mon sommeil fut d'une traite. Je pense que les discussions avec Edward y étaient pour beaucoup. Notre relation s'était améliorée, je me sentais plus proche de lui qu'avant, bien que nous n'ayons jamais eu de problème à communiquer, là c'était différent, sans doute plus fort. Le fait de se voir craquer mutuellement avait du nous unir plus et nous ne faisions plus attention à ne pas pleurer uniquement parce que nous sommes des hommes. Maintenant quand l'un de nous avait envie de se confier, de pleurer, de crier ou autre et bien nous laissions nos émotions sortir car cela nous aidait beaucoup.

Mon déjeuner fut rapide, l'appétit n'était pas encore revenu… Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital j'allais directement dans mon bureau. Quand j'aperçus les papiers empilés sur ce dernier, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir repris le travail plus tôt que prévu car j'allais en avoir pour la matinée à remettre les dossiers à jour. Je m'attaquai tout de suite à la tache, ravi à l'avance de pouvoir me noyer dans le travail sans penser à rien d'autre.

Lorsque je relevai la tête il était déjà midi ! J'étais surpris d'avoir réussi à finir tout ça avant l'heure du déjeuner. Un collègue rentra dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de toquer. Lorsqu'il me vu il sursauta

_ Carlisle ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de retour si vite !

_ Et bien si ! Je vais mieux donc je suis revenu.

_ Tu sais je peux encore assurer tes consult' jusqu'à la fin de la semaine si tu…

_ Non merci ! Je viens de te dire que ça ira ! Je reprends aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà remis mes dossiers en ordre.

_ Comme tu voudras, mais si tu as besoin n'hésite pas !

Il me tendit la feuille des rendez vous de l'après midi et sortit de mon bureau. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un nom que j'avais déjà entendu. Lorsque je regardai le prénom, mon cœur eu un coup. Lauren avait rendez-vous cet après midi. Je devais me concentrer, ne pas craquer, me calmer… Après tout, c'est moi qui avait dit à Jazz de me l'envoyer, ce n'était peu être pas plus mal que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

Je n'avais pas vraiment faim donc je ne quittai pas mon bureau entre midi. Je restais là à attendre, à pensais, peut être même de trop… Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. La pause fut vite terminer et les premiers patients commençaient à arriver. Lauren était ma première, tant mieux comme ça le stress serait bientôt fini, enfin j'espère…

Je me rendais dans la salle d'attente le cœur battant, jetai un coup d'œil rapide et la trouvai assise, la tête baissée, se triturant les mains. Elle avait dû entendre des pas car elle regardait en ma direction quand j'arrivais dans la pièce. Je restai sur le seuil de la porte, elle me fit un timide sourire et je lui fis signe de me suivre. Une fois dans mon bureau, mon professionnalisme reprit le dessus et je m'étonnais moi-même d'être si calme, détendu, comme face à une patiente normale.

_ Jasper m'a dit que je pouvais venir vous voir pour une consultation… dit-elle toujours autant gênée

_ Effectivement je lui ai dit de t'envoyer, ce sera peut être plus simple pour toi d'en parler avec quelqu'un que tu connais. Bon alors est-ce que tu as fait une prise de sang pour en être sur ?

_ Non pas encore, j'ai juste fait un test.

Il ne fallait pas trop que je me réjouisse, les tests sont fiables à 99 %, donc je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs mais bon, s'est-on jamais…

Une fois cette dernière prescrite, je lui fis une rapide consultation et lui repris rendez vous dans 2 jours, une fois les résultats prêts. En effet j'avais pris les devants et avais demandé à ma collègue de lui faire sa prise de sang dès que notre rendez-vous serait terminé. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons fixés !

Elle me remercia et je l'emmenai dans l'autre bureau où ma collègue s'occupa tout de suite d'elle. Je retournais dans le mien pour prévenir Jazz qu'elle était venue. La conversation fut rapide mais il était soulagé de sa visite et avait lui aussi hâte d'avoir les résultats.

La journée se passa assez calmement et je ne rentrais pas trop tard à la maison. Edward m'y attendais avec Bella. Ils m'avaient préparé un petit repas et nous dinions tout les 3, j'eus un petit moment de cafard car nous étions toujours 3 avant ces événements. Alice me manquait énormément et j'espérais tous les soirs avoir un coup de fil de sa part, le dernier avait été bien trop rapide à mon gout. Pendant le repas je les mettais au courant de la visite de Lauren et leur demanda surtout de rester dans la confidentialité, mais j'estimai qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir.

La présence de Bella m'avait fait du bien, sa douceur et sa prévenance me rappelait souvent Alice, bien qu'elle était plus discrète et réservée que ma chère fille. Cette idée me fit sourire, j'aimais me souvenir des bons moments, des bons aspects de ma petite puce qui me manquait terriblement. Alors pour faire comme si elle était encore à mes côtés, je me demandais souvent comment Alice aurait réagit dans certaines situations et je me prenais souvent en train de sourire face à son dynamisme et son entrain.

Je décidais de laisser les amoureux roucouler tranquillement dans le salon, j'étais très heureux que mon fils ai trouvé si rapidement sa moitié, quand on voit la façon dont ces deux là se regardent il n'y a pas de doute qu'ils passeront le restant de leur vie ensemble. Et j'étais ravi de penser que Bella ferait toujours partie de notre famille. Après les avoir remerciés de cette soirée, je montais dans ma chambre finir quelques papiers. Une bonne douche avant de me coucher m'aida à me détendre ce qui me permit de m'endormir sans trop de mal.


	16. Chapter 16

Revoilà un nouveau chapitre mais il y a une petite nouveauté pour celui là !

En effet, à présent le chapitre entier sera consacré à une ville, en l'occurrence pour celui là il s'agit de Chicago, donc vous n'aurez des nouvelles de Forks que dans le chapitre 17 et ainsi de suite ;)

Il y a aussi un petit bond temporel pour faire avancer l'histoire !

Alors je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !

Au passage je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ;)

**Chapitre 16 **

**2 mois plus tard…**

_Chicago_

Cela faisait une semaine que je me réveillais normalement, les cauchemars s'étaient brusquement arrêtés. Je rêvais quand même toutes les nuits de mon ancienne vie à Forks, mais mes rêves se mélanger avec mes connaissances de Chicago et souvent je me retrouvais en train de servir du café à mes deux meilleures amies. Comme Rose et Bella me manquaient… Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de leur téléphoner mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage jusqu'au bout. Et je ne parle pas d'Edward, mon cher frère, il me manque tant, j'ai des envies de le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point il me manque et que je l'aime. Nous avons toujours étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, ne pas entendre sa voix pendant aussi longtemps me tue, nos crises de fous rire le soir pendant que papa finissait ses dossiers, nos jeux d'imbéciles même si nous n'étions plus des enfants, nos bagarres… bref tout ce qu'un frère et une sœur peuvent partagés ! La proximité de l'âge nous avait rendus très proche, comme des jumeaux, je ne pouvais vivre normalement sans lui, il y avait toujours un manque. Et mon père, mon petit papounet d'amour, lui c'était indescriptible la sensation que j'éprouvais quand je pensais à lui. J'avais toujours une petite sensation de trahison quand je pensais à lui, je l'avais abandonné à un moment où il avait besoin de moi... Maintenant je réussissais à lui téléphoner une fois par semaine sans fondre en larmes en raccrochant. Certes j'avais le cafard à chaque fois mais Esmée n'était jamais loin et me remonter le moral comme elle pouvait.

Voila mes pensées de ce matin ! Elles ne sont pas très gaies mais quand j'ai vu la date sur le calendrier et que je me suis aperçue que ça faisait exactement 2 mois que j'étais ici, cela m'a fait un coup. Le temps est passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru mais la douleur et la peine ne se sont pas dissipées. Jasper faisait parti intégrante de moi, ne me quittait jamais, il était là quand j'ouvrais les yeux et encore et toujours là quand je les fermer. Je survivais donc… uniquement grâce à ma chère Esmée. Nos liens s'étaient encore renforcés, toujours là l'une pour l'autre, veillant sur nous mutuellement tels des anges gardiens.

Au travail tout se passait bien, Diana était devenue une amie, Will veillait sur moi comme un père sur sa fille et avait remit Nigel à sa place plus d'une fois quand celui-ci se montrait trop envahissant. Une routine s'était installée mais cela me convenait car c'était une certaine sécurité pour moi.

Je préparais machinalement le petit déjeuner à ma chère coloc' quand elle me sortie de mes pensées.

_ Bonjour Alice ! Tu es matinal ce matin, je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever !

_ Bonjour Esmée, non je viens de me levé ne t'en fais pas !

_ Ok ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Pour une fois que nous sommes en congés ensemble, autant en profiter !

_ Je ne sais pas trop, tu as quelque chose à me proposer peut être ?

_ Alors ? dit-elle songeuse en mettant son poing sous son menton. Si je réfléchis deux secondes, nous sommes 2 belles filles qui s'ennuie, qui n'ont pas de problème d'argent particulier et qui on du temps à perdre…

Une lueur malicieuse animait son regard à présent. Elle reprit en souriant.

_ Et pourquoi pas une après-midi shopping ? Enfin si ça te tente ? ajouta-t-elle perplexe.

Cette situation me fit rire.

_ Alors ça c'est trop drôle ! Si mes amies seraient là elles n'en croiraient pas leurs oreilles !

_ Ah bon pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je dit de mal ?

_ Rien ! C'est juste qu'avant j'étais toujours obligé de les supplier de venir faire les boutiques avec moi et là c'est toi qui me demande si ça me tente ! Je suis une folle des boutiques, toujours à la dernière pointe de la mode, les fringues, les chaussures, le maquillage c'est ma passion !

_ Oh oui c'est vrai que tu veux être styliste ! J'avais oublié excuse moi !

_ Y'a pas de mal ! De toute façon ces derniers temps je ne fait pas trop attention à mon allure, j'ai perdu tout mon entrain… Mais bon je ne vais pas me démoraliser alors que nous allons passer notre première vraie journée entre filles !

_ Alors c'est partie !

Nous attrapons nos vestes car en ce mois d'octobre il faisait assez froid. Nous prenons la voiture d'Esmée pour changer de quartier, cela nous ferait du bien de changer d'air, de voir d'autres horizons ! Le trajet ne fut pas si long mais agréable car nous chantions avec la radio, écoutant de tout et du n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas important du moment que c'était entrainant !

J'aimais ces moments passées en sa compagnie, en ces instants c'est là que je m'apercevais à quel point j'aurais aimé la présence d'une mère, bien que mon père avait été parfait.

La voiture était garée dans un parking souterrain exprès pour que nous puissions prendre les escalators, nous agissions comme de vraies enfants, totalement insouciantes et cela nous faisait un bien fou ! Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous regardions les vitrines et tant que nous n'avions pas le coup de foudre sur un vêtement nous n'entrons pas dans le magasin. Mais une fois la boutique trouvée nous essayons un peu du n'importe quoi, les chapeaux les plus farfelus, les chemisiers de grand-mère, bref tout pour se distraire et passer un bon moment. Les vendeuses devaient nous prendre pour des folles (ou des chiantes !) mais nous nous en moquions.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et nos jambes commençaient à être lourdes.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse une pause ?

_ Oh que si, j'allais te le demander !

_ Bon alors pour une fois, c'est nous qui allons nous faire servir !

_ Ça fera du bien ! ajoutais-je.

Nous entrons aussitôt dans un café à l'ambiance feutrée où une douce musique se faisait entendre. Après nos rires et le bruit de la ville, ça faisait du bien d'être un peu au calme.

_ Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'entendre autant de bruit ! Je suis devenue un peu vieille en m'enfermant chez moi ! dit-elle en rigolant.

_ Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu es trop belle pour être vieille !

_ Merci du compliment !

_ Mais de rien ! Et puis honnêtement moi aussi je suis fatiguée ! L'habitude se perd vite quand on a une routine bien installée…

_ Ça c'est vrai… Bon, on commande ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà appeler le garçon. Celui-ci s'avança vers nous en nous souriant, il ne devait pas être plus vieux que moi, ses cheveux cuivré en pétard me rappela ceux de mon frère et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je tentais cependant de ne rien montrer, il fallait que je sois forte, ce n'était qu'une coupe de cheveux, il ne lui ressemblait en rien.

_ Bonjour Mesdames ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

_ Un café pour moi, Alice tu prends quoi ?

_ Dépêche toi Jasper ! Tu as encore une table à nettoyer !

La voix du patron résonna longtemps dans ma tête, surtout son prénom « Jasper » là je cru m'évanouir. Pourquoi ça m'arriver maintenant, j'étais bien, je n'y pensais presque pas, du moins j'avais enfoui mes souvenirs juste le temps de cet après-midi en compagnie d'Esmée, et là boum tout me reviens en pleine face et d'une violence inouïe.

_ Alice, est-ce que ça va ? Alice réponds moi ! Tu es toute blanche ! Laissez nous un instant s'il vous plait.

_ Bien, appelez moi quand vous voudrez passer commande madame.

_ Oui, merci.

Le bruit de ses pas m'indiquait qu'il s'éloignait, Esmée vint s'asseoir à mes côtés me prit la main et me demanda doucement

_ Alice ça va ?

Je réussis à tourner les yeux vers elle et me blottis dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à parler et elle me berça lentement en me caressant les cheveux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma léthargie et me releva doucement.

_ Tu te sens mieux, ça va aller ?

_ Ça ira, soufflais-je péniblement.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me sentais bien avec elle, je savais qu'elle ne me forçait pas à parler mais j'avais besoin de lui expliquer un peu ma situation, elle était en droit de savoir.

_ Tu as entendu son prénom ?

Elle fut surprise, réfléchit un instant et me regarda

_ Oui

_ Et bien, dis-je en baissant les yeux, c'est le même que porte le garçon dont je suis amoureuse, celui qui est la cause de mon arrivée ici.

_ Ah… je comprends alors.

_ C'est bête, excuse moi mais je n'ai pas vu arriver, je ne pensais pas réagir comme ça mais c'était trop, il a la même coupe de cheveux que mon frère et là tous ces souvenirs en même temps ça fait beaucoup !

_ Ce n'est pas bête Alice, je t'assure que je comprends.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et je lu dans son regard toute la souffrance que j'éprouvais. Elle revivait son émotion à travers moi.

_ Je suis désolée, toi aussi tu as vécue une histoire un peu semblable, non ?

_ Oui en quelque sorte. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'enfuir.

_ C'est vrai, mais si tu veux, plus de secret ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de t'en parler.

_ Alors je t'écoute ma belle.

_ D'accord mais avant ça il me faut un remontant ! Garçon ! Un whisky !

_ Deux !

Nous nous sourions et j'entamais mon histoire, sans rien omettre, tout depuis le jardin d'enfant ! Après tout c'était là qu'était née notre histoire avec Jasper !

Mon histoire terminé, nous sommes en pleure, 3 verres vides chacune devant nous, plus proche que jamais.

_ C'est incroyable comme mon passé ressemble au tient ! A quelques détails près c'est la même histoire, sauf que moi je pense qu'il était amoureux de la fille puisqu'il s'est marié avec elle. Tandis que toi je pense que c'est simplement une erreur et qu'il reste avec elle parce que tu le lui as demandé, d'ailleurs à ce propos, tu es très forte car moi si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurais pas pu lui dire de rester avec l'autre femme, je l'aime trop pour ça. Enfin l'aimais… ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon je suis sur que moi aussi j'aimerais toujours Jasper, je n'envisage pas mon avenir sans lui, je préfère être seule jusqu'à ma mort, je ne serais plus jamais amoureuse de la même manière, c'était et ça restera lui mon âme sœur.

_ Tu as raison, je l'aime encore malgré les années passées, malgré la distance, malgré la souffrance… Mais c'est différent, moi je ne suis jamais retournée dans cette ville, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu et je ne me sens pas assez forte pour vouloir le savoir un jour. Je préfère garder mes souvenirs et essayer de vivre avec.

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y retourner mais bon il faudra bien que je revois ma famille et mes amies, ils me manquent trop ! Mais pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore prête.

_ C'est sur, c'est trop tôt !

Elle partie dans un fou rire et je la regardai en me posant des questions

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle et me répondis entre deux rires

_ Regarde nos têtes, le maquillage à complètement coulé, on croirait des clowns. Pour une fois que nous sortons toutes les deux pour se faire plaisir, on se raconte des histoires à nous faire pleurer comme des madeleines !

_ Oui tu as raison, viens on sort prendre l'air !

Mais une fois debout la tête me tourne et je me rassois immédiatement. Je regarde Esmée et vu sa tête je pense qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Ce qui nous fait de nouveau rire, je crois qu'on a un peu abusée du whisky, c'est surtout que nous n'avons pas l'habitude.

_ Oula, ça tourne !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, viens on s'aide et peut être qu'avec l'air pur de dehors ça ira mieux après !

Une fois l'addition réglée nous sortons mais nous ne marchons pas très droit. Nous rigolons toujours, un peu hystériquement mais pour une fois je me sens légère. Lui avoir raconté toute mon histoire m'a fait du bien.

_ Esmée, Alice ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Nous regardons devant nous et voyons Diana qui nous regarde avec des gros yeux.

_ Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas du reprendre un troisième verre de whisky !

De nouveau nous rigolons comme des folles toutes les deux.

_ Bon aller, venez je vous ramène !

Nous nous laissons guider par cette dernière qui nous ramène à la maison. Heureusement qu'elle passait par là quand même car lorsque nous arrivons, nous ne rigolons plus tellement, les maux de tête et les nausées commençaient…


	17. Chapter 17

Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur !

Voilà enfin des nouvelles de Forks ^^ (va falloir vous habituez à se rythme car ce sera comme ça jusque pratiquement à la fin de la fic !) Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !**  
**

**Chapitre 17**

_Forks_

Après une bonne douche pour me réveiller, je descends prendre un rapide petit déjeuner dans la cuisine sinon je vais me mettre en retard pour partir au boulot. Je croise Edward alors que j'allais partir et je remarque qu'il a sa tête des mauvais jours.

_ Et bien fils, tu as mal dormi ou quoi ?

_ Oui j'ai mal dormi, j'ai fais des rêves bizarre… Surement à propos de la date de jour ! lance-t-il en allant remplir la cafetière.

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et je fais vite le rapprochement : ça fait 2 mois qu'Alice est partie. Le peu de moral que j'avais file en une fraction de seconde et je me sens tout à coup morose. Certes ma fille me téléphone maintenant une fois par semaine mais c'est rapide et elle me dit vraiment que le strict minimum. Ce qui est dur surtout c'est qu'elle me demande à chaque fois de garder le silence sur nos coups de fils en douce, mais voyant la tête d'Edward, j'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir, c'est son frère après tout !

_ Ed, vient t'asseoir, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Mais avant tout, ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, je l'avais juré à Alice.

A l'annonce de son prénom, il laisse de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'assoit face à moi le regard pétillant.

_ Je t'écoute ! dit-il avide de ses nouvelles

Et là je lui confie les appels de sa sœur. Heureusement il ne m'en veut pas, il comprend ma situation en revanche il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Alice ne veut pas lui parler à lui.

_ Tu sais, à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle j'entends bien à sa voix qu'elle est sur le point de craquer alors je pense qu'avec toi ce serait encore plus dur de ne pas pleurer. Elle me demande toujours de tes nouvelles tu sais !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle a un boulot ?

_ Oui elle a un travail mais elle n'en parle que très peu, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait… dis-je en sentant les larmes montaient.

_ Tu ne sais pas du tout où elle pourrait être ?

_ Elle est bien maline pour cacher tout les détails qui pourraient me mettre sur une piste d'une ville ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est, de ce qu'elle fait, je sais juste qu'elle vit chez sa patronne qui est une femme adorable d'après elle.

_ Quoi ? Elle vit chez une inconnue ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Et puis je me dis que c'est toujours mieux que de se retrouver dans un hôtel mal famé ou que sais-je encore ?

_ Oui tu as raison, admit-il se ressaisissant. Tu ne l'as dit à personne alors ?

_ Tu te doute bien que si je ne te l'ai pas dit à toi je ne le dis à personne !

_ On ne sait jamais…

_ Ed, regarde-moi !

Il lève ses yeux devenus rouge et me regarde attentivement.

_ Je me suis rapproché de Jazz c'est dernier temps uniquement pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve que je sais dure à passer, mais jamais je ne lui dirais des choses que toi tu ignores. Tu es mon fils quand même !

Il ne répondit pas mais son petit sourire discret en coin me confirma que je ne mettais pas tromper, il pensait faussement que j'en avais parlé à Jazz.

_ Bon et toi alors ? Quand comptes-tu reparlé à ton ami ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! répondit-il froidement en haussant les épaules et se relevant pour préparer son déjeuner.

_ Fais le au moins pour ta sœur, je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas vous voir encore en froid.

_ On verra !

_ Bien. Je ne rentrerais pas tard, je n'ai pas de consultations cette après midi donc ce sera le weekend avant l'heure ! D'ailleurs tu as quelque chose de prévu ou non ?

_ Non rien du tout, en plus Bella part avec Rose, elles ont des « trucs de filles » je cite, à faire ensemble et elles on prévu de partir tout le weekend… dit-il tristement

_ Mais c'est super ça ! Il y a un match de base ball et un collègue m'a proposé des tickets qu'il lui restait ! Ça te tente ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Il avait retrouvé son sourire en moins d'une seconde

_ Ok alors je lui prends les places tout à l'heure et on se fait ça mon fils !

Je partis au travail de meilleur humeur que je n'avais commencé la matinée, je me réjouissais déjà de mon weekend avec mon fils, nous allions passer enfin un bon moment, depuis le temps que nous n'en avions pas eu l'occasion, je comptais bien rattraper le coup !

A peine arrivé je fonçai dans le bureau de John en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas encore vendu les tickets qu'il lui restait. Le bon Dieu était avec moi aujourd'hui, non seulement il ne les avait pas encore vendu mais il me donna les 2 autres qui lui restait sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à les vendre puisqu'il devait partir en vacances dans l'après midi. Je me retrouvais donc avec 4 tickets en main et là une folle idée me traversa l'esprit… Je souris intérieurement et me pensa soudainement diabolique, mais j'aimais cette idée malgré ce qui pouvait se passer. Mes pensées furent interrompues par une infirmière qui venait me demander un dossier. Le matin passa encore plus vite que je ne l'avais espérer et j'étais de retour à la maison pour 13 heures.

Edward avait préparé le repas, surement sa façon de me remercier du weekend sympa qui se profilait à l'horizon. J'étais content qu'il ai retrouvé son sourire et je m'empressai de lui montrer les tickets.

_ Regarde un peu ça fiston ! En plus on a des bonnes places !

_ Super ! T'es le meilleur ! Mais pourquoi t'as pris 4 tickets, tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me regarda avec son regard noir

_ Écoute, John m'a fait cadeau des 2 autres, je n'y suis pour rien, ok ! Alors si tu veux inviter Emmet et un autre ami, tu peux ! dis-je d'un ton neutre

_ Emmet et un ami… reprit-il

_ Oui tu as bien entendu, mais bon ce sont tes tickets Ed, tu en fais ce que tu en veux. Je lui déposai dans la main et le laissa seul un instant pour qu'il réfléchisse. Je fis semblant de monter dans ma chambre mais je resté dans le couloir, guettant sa réaction. Il s'empara du téléphone, hésita puis composa le numéro.

_ Em c'est moi, est-ce que sa te tente de venir voir le match de base ball avec nous ?

_ …

_ Oui mon père a eu 4 places !

_ …

_ Justement je voulais te demander de passer chez Jazz pour voir si ça lui dit de venir…

_ …

_ Non je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête, rassure toi ! Bon tu passes avec lui dans la soirée, on pourra en discuter tous ensemble.

_ …

_ Merci Em, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! A plus.

Il raccrocha et monta rapidement les marches des escaliers ce qui me valut de me faire prendre à mon propre piège. Lorsqu'il me vit là, à l'écouter en douce comme un ado, il sourit et s'approcha de moi.

_ Merci papa. Tu as bien fait, je pense qu'il est temps que j'en parle avec lui.

_ Alors je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça fiston ! Je suis fier de toi.

Une tape dans le dos et il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à Bella. Je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie elle aussi, les filles ne disaient rien mais elles prenaient mal cette dispersion de leur groupe d'amis. Le départ d'Alice les avaient assez secouées, ce n'étaient pas la peine que les garçons ne se voient plus. La pire dans l'histoire c'était Rose, elle voyait bien dans l'état qu'était son frère et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui à la maison à déprimer encore plus. Si je peux aider à les ressouder un peu alors j'en suis ravi, pourvu que mon plan fonctionne jusqu'au bout et que ça ne finisse pas en bagarre !

L'après midi passa vite, la soirée commençait et comme je savais que les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à arriver je me décidai de commander des pizzas. Edward venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et je le sentais stressé car il tripoter nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise.

_ Détends toi, tout va bien se passer.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'espère que je n'aurais pas envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure !

_ Ed, du calme ! Pense à ta sœur si ce moment arrive !

Bingo, cette phrase le relaxa presque immédiatement. Je savais qu'il était capable de beaucoup par amour pour Alice. Le livreur sonna et Ed alla ouvrir la porte, une façon pour mettre fin à notre discussion, mais je savais qu'il se retiendrait si jamais la soirée ne se passait pas comme prévu.

J'attendais tranquillement dans le fauteuil quand Edward revenu les bras chargé de pizza et d'un pack de bières. A la vu de se pack je souris et je compris qu'Emmet venait d'arriver, toujours là pour mettre l'ambiance celui là ! Mais sa présence me rendais plus serein, il avait toujours le dessus dans les bagarres donc ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de séparer Ed et Jazz au cas où… Et puis je pense qu'il était content de la réaction de mon fils, faire le premier pas envers Jazz était un bel acte d'amour envers Alice. Une fois la bande presque reformée ils seraient plus forts tous ensemble et ça donnerait peut être envie à ma fille de revenir. Je savais bien au fond de moi que ce ne serait pas simple de la faire revenir mais j'étais prêt à tout tenter ! Et si cette expérience de ce soir ne me ramener pas Alice, elle permettrait tout de même aux garçons d'éclaircir la situation et de passer à autre chose.

Je me levais pour aller accueillir les garçons car Jazz était resté sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, devait surement manquer de sommeil et il semblé stressé d'être ici.

_ Salut Em' ! dis-je en lui serrant une poignée de main bien virile

_ Bonsoir Carlisle ! Quelle bonne idée ce match, merci pour la place ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, signe qu'il était de mon côté pour rabibocher ses deux amis comme je l'avais espérais.

_ Alors Jazz, tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte toute la soirée ? Aller vient t'installer ! dis-je calmement.

_ Bonsoir Carlisle, merci de l'invitation, il ne fallait pas. De toute façon je n'ai pas très envie de sortir ces derniers temps.

Sa voix était morose tout comme lui. Edward ne lui dit mot et pour s'occuper l'esprit il était parti chercher des serviettes en papier pour que l'on puisse passer à table.

_ Justement faut que tu sortes mon vieux ! T'as vu ta tête, il est grand temps que tu reviennes faire notre jogging quotidien !

_ D'une je n'avais pas envie de sortir, de deux je ne pense pas que ma présence était désirée.

Emmet avait prit un air désolé sur son visage pourtant si joyeux. Il allait répondre à son ami quand Edward revenait vers nous, il se décida donc de lui adresser un petit sourire gêné mais compatissant.

Voyant le silence et la tension s'installer je décidai de lancer la conversation sur le match de demain. Emmet enchaina, comprenant la tactique et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée les trois garçons se mirent à l'aise et parlèrent ensemble sans s'en rendre compte. Jazz avait un peu retrouvé le sourire, surement parce qu'il pensait avoir un peu retrouvé l'amitié des deux autres, cependant il était plus à l'aise avec Em et n'osai pas trop regarder Edward.

_ Bon alors demain le match est à 14 heures je passe vous chercher à 12 heures les gars ? Comme ça on mange sur place et on a le temps de profiter !

_ Aucun problème pour moi Carlisle ! Ça marche !

Ne voyant pas de réponse je m'adressai directement à lui pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire

_ Jazz ? Tu veux toujours venir ?

Il rougit, baissa les yeux, tritura le reste de pizza qu'il avait sous les yeux et répondit doucement

_ Euh… je vous rejoindrais sur place si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Pourquoi, tu comptes d'abord passer voir la fille qui porte ton enfant ?

_ Ed je t'en prie… dis-je calmement

_ Non mais vas-y dit le que c'est ça Jasper ! Tu me crois con au point de ne pas deviner où tu vas ?

_ Edward ça suffit… dis-je un peu plus autoritaire

_ Bien sur tu ne réponds pas ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, un lâche comme toi ne réponds jamais et laisse les personnes dans le doute, sauf que moi je ne fuirais pas !

_ Et mec calme toi ! lança Emmet

_ Non je ne me calmerais pas, je suis chez moi je fais et je dis ce que je veux ! Il a déjà fait souffrir assez de monde et …

_ Et moi Edward ! cria soudainement Jasper sortit de son silence et en se mettant debout. Et moi, tu ne crois pas que je souffre, hein ? Tu penses que tout vas bien pour moi, que je ne m'en veux pas, que je ne vois pas le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ? Tu crois qu'Alice ne me manque pas ?

Rien que d'avoir prononcé son prénom, Jazz commençait à s'effondrer. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, pris sa tête entre ses mains et pleura comme un enfant. Edward le regardait stupéfait, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait tant de haine en lui, tant de haine _envers_ lui-même. Un silence s'installa, aucun de nous n'osait bouger. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs minutes et une fois que Jazz fut un peu calmé il continua

_ J'aurais beau te dire que je suis désolé, que si je pouvais revenir en arrière je ne laisserais pas Alice partir, que je n'aurais pas du boire à cette satané fête… rien ne me ramènera mon amour, si tu savais comme je l'aime, je ne passe pas un seul instant sans penser à elle, elle me suit partout telle une ombre, mon ombre puisque moi je n'ai plus d'âme… Je ne suis rien sans elle et je survis uniquement pour respecter sa volonté, elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper de cet enfant. Je le ferais mais juste pour elle car je ne pourrais jamais aimer ce bébé.

_ Tu n'en sais rien Jazz, dis-je doucement. Une fois que tu l'auras dans tes bras se sera différent, certes ce ne sera pas aussi beau que si c'était un enfant que tu aurais eu avec Alice mais tu verras, tu l'aimeras car ce sera ta chair, ton sang.

_ Ça c'est moins sur !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en Lauren, je ne me souviens absolument pas de la soirée, j'ai beau réfléchir, chercher, je ne me rappelle pas être passé à l'acte avec elle. J'ai peut être flirté à cause de l'effet de l'alcool mais impossible de me souvenir de plus.

_ Il y a une solution à ton problème, dis-je en réfléchissant.

Les 3 garçons me dévisagèrent instantanément, attendant que je poursuive enfin ma phrase

_ Malheureusement nous devons encore attendre 7 mois…

_ Explique toi un peu papa car là moi je nage !

_ Je ferais un test de paternité sur l'enfant une fois qu'il sera au monde, comme ça nous seront fixé !

_ Ça va être long d'attendre… J'ai hâte de savoir, mais je suis quasiment sur que ce ne sera pas moi le père.

_ Attendons les résultats d'abord, dit Edward mais d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

_ Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance, mais tu verras qui a raison dans quelques mois !

_ Je t'en veux énormément Jazz, laisse moi du temps pour essayer de m'y faire c'est tout…

_ Je ne pense pas que le temps changera grand chose… Tant qu'Alice ne sera pas revenue dans nos vies, si un jour j'ai le bonheur de la revoir, et bien les choses ne changeront pas. Nous survivront c'est tout…

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur et je compris son intention. Je n'en avais pas espérer autant mais mon fils se culpabiliser de ne pas dire à Jazz que nous avions des nouvelles d'Alice. A sa façon de me regarder je voyais bien qu'il me demander mentalement mon avis sur cette révélation. Ne pensant qu'à leur rapprochement j'optai pour le dévoilement du mystère, de toute façon ça me fera du bien d'en parler et tout le monde sera content d'en savoir un peu sur Alice. Je clignai des yeux pour lui indiquer mon autorisation et il me sourit, visiblement content de ma réaction.

_ Jazz… Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers Edward et fut surpris car depuis le début c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui de cette manière.

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Et bien en fait mon père à eu des nouvelles d'Alice. Elle lui téléphone une fois par semaine depuis son départ mais se garde bien de ne pas révéler où elle se trouve.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant Carlisle ?

_ J'avais promis à Alice de ne même pas en parler à son frère… Seulement quand je l'ai vu comme ça je ne pouvais plus me taire alors je lui ai avoué.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas grand-chose Jazz… Je sais juste qu'elle va bien, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit, je sais très bien qu'avec une voix pareil elle ne peut pas aller bien… Un peu comme nous tous.

Je lui racontais tout ce que je savais, il voulu savoir pleins de détails mais j'ignorais les réponses, je me rendis compte que je ne savais quasiment rien de sa « nouvelle vie » mais j'étais tellement heureux d'entendre sa voix au téléphone que ça me suffisait.

La soirée se termina beaucoup plus calmement qu'elle n'avait débutée. Les garçons étaient un peu redevenus proche l'espace de ces quelques heures. Mon plan avait fonctionné puisque nous étions amenés à passer la journée de demain tout les ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'après le match leur amitié puisse redémarrer !


	18. Chapter 18

Merci merci merci pour vos commentaires !

Sans plus tardé voici la suite avec des nouvelles de Chicago ;)

Bonne lecture à vous et la suite ne se fera pas trop désiré ! **  
**

**Chapitre 18**

_Chicago _

Aïe, réveil douloureux… Mal de crane, les yeux pas en face des trous, fatiguée, mais ouf plus de nausées ! C'est déjà ça ! En tout cas je me promets de ne plus jamais touché un verre de Whisky, c'est bien trop fort pour moi. J'espère qu'Esmée va mieux, je ne l'ai pas encore entendue se lever ! Bon avant de penser à tout ça il faudrait peut être que moi-même j'arrive à me sortir de mon lit… J'y vais doucement, me mets d'abord assise, attends que ma tête ne tourne plus, pivote sur ma droite pour mettre mes pantoufles bien chaude et enfiler mon peignoir. Il fait encore plus froid qu'hier alors je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour me réchauffer et surtout me réveiller ! L'exploit du jour est accompli : je suis debout ! Mes pas sont lourds mais j'essaie d'être la plus discrète possible au cas où Esmée dormirait encore. J'ouvre doucement ma porte et me faufile jusqu'à la salle de bain mais avant de refermer la porte j'entends la petite voix de ma charmante coloc' m'appeler

_ Alice, je suis dans ma chambre, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait !

Oula, sa voix parait encore endormie et elle chuchote, surement sa tête qui lui joue encore des tours, je ne suis donc pas la seule à ne pas avoir supporté notre folie d'hier… J'ouvre délicatement sa porte et reste sur le seuil. Elle est encore couchée, un gant de toilette sur le visage, visiblement elle est encore plus mal en point que moi.

_ Esmée, ça va ?

_ Non pas vraiment, mais ne crie pas si fort.

_ Euh… je chuchote là !

_ Oh désolé ! J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable je pense que je ne pourrai pas me lever aujourd'hui.

_ Tu as pris des cachets, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du…

_ Chut ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien ! Par contre j'ai un immense service à te demander.

_ Bien sur, dis moi !

_ Pourrais tu aller voir Emma à ma place aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui mais, c'est qui Emma… ?

_ Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Bon alors pour faire court et très rapide si tu veux je suis pour toi ce qu'Emma était pour moi. C'est elle qui était là quand je suis arrivée dans cette ville toute seule.

_ Oh ! Alors oui il faudra que tu m'en parles !

_ Pas de problème, merci Alice ! Elle habite au 4ème, dit lui que tu es Alice, je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.

Sa voix était de plus en plus douce, presque inaudible.

_ Mais pourquoi tu montes la voir tous les jours ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

En guise de réponse j'eus droit à ses ronflements, Esmée venait de s'endormir. C'est bien ma veine, je vais devoir aller chez une dame que je ne connais pas faire quelque chose dont j'ignore ! Je n'aime pas quand je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre mais bon si ça peut rendre service à Esmée alors je vais le faire sans trop me poser de questions, je verrais bien quand j'y serais !

Je referme très doucement la porte et file sous une bonne douche bien chaude, j'y reste d'ailleurs un long moment, laissant l'eau dégouliné tout le long de mon corps comme si j'étais sous une cascade. J'aime toujours m'imaginer dans un endroit calme et paradisiaque, ça m'aide à me relaxer intensément. Alors je ferme les yeux, laisse la chaleur m'envahir, l'eau chaude coulé dans mon dos et mon esprit s'en va. Mais le connaissant je ne le laisse pas aller trop loin car à chaque fois que je m'octroie ses petits plaisirs, je suis tellement bien que mon beau blond n'est jamais loin, or là je n'ai pas envie de le voir dans mes pensées, j'ai assez rêvé de lui toute la nuit, j'aimerais essayer de passer cinq minutes juste moi toute seule… Sentant que cela devenait impossible je rouvris les yeux pour revenir dans ma dure et triste réalité : je suis dans une petite et banal douche, dans une ville que je ne connais pas vraiment et surtout je suis seule… Son sourire ne m'accueille pas quand je me réveil, ses doigts ne m'effleurent plus le visage, son parfum ne chatouille plus mon nez, certes il est à jamais gravé dans mon esprit mais je ne pourrais en profiter pleinement, j'ai juste cette odeur de synthèse qui ne quitte jamais mon cerveau et que je m'autorise de renifler mentalement des fois… Plus que de la poudre aux yeux en fin de compte…

Bon il est temps que je sorte de cette cabine sinon je vais broyer du noir toute la journée ! Une fois habillée chaudement je monte directement chez cette dame, je n'ai pas faim et j'ai hâte d'en finir comme ça je pourrais aller me prélasser dans mon lit le reste de la journée, de toute façon le temps n'aide pas car on croirait que le soleil n'a pas envie de se lever lui non plus…

Je grimpe les marches, ma douche et ma petite évasion m'ont requinquée car je n'ai plus de migraine, j'arrive devant son pallier, je vérifie son nom sous la sonnette, c'est bon je ne me suis pas trompé. Je respire et sonne. Au bout d'un court instant le verrou s'ouvre et je tombe nez à nez avec une vielle dame certes mais d'une élégance à m'en couper le souffle. Malgré son âge elle est encore très coquette, bien habillée, ses longs cheveux gris sont remontés dans un chignon, son visage ne porte que quelques rides mais elles n'apparaissent pas tout de suite tellement elle inspire la sympathie. Elle me regarde et me souris, élégante jusqu'au bout elle porte du rouge à lèvres.

_ Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Excusez moi de vous déranger Madame Bennet, je suis Alice. Esmée ne pourra pas venir vous voir ce matin et elle m'a envoyé à sa place.

Son regard pétilla et elle me fit signe d'entrer.

_ Alice ! Comme je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! Esmée m'a parlé de vous, entrez je vous en pris.

_ Merci Madame. Alors si elle vous a parlé de moi vous devait déjà un peu me connaitre, alors tutoyez moi je serais plus à l'aise !

_ D'accord ! De toute façon ça m'arrange, tu pourrais être ma petite fille !

Je lui sourie et regarde autour de moi pour visiter rapidement les pièces qui m'attendent. Son appartement est à son image, tout est bien rangé, la décoration est soigné, rien n'est extravagant ou tape à l'œil, les couleurs sont discrètes et sobres. Mais mon attention est retenue par un énorme panier pour chien, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros, je me demande bien qu'elle race peut être aussi grande. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'un chien gigantesque venait à ma rencontre en remuant la queue gentiment.

_ N'ai pas peur de lui surtout, c'est une crème ! Pas vrai mon Teddy ?

De toute façon je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir peur puisque je l'avais à peine aperçu au fond de la pièce qu'il était déjà à mes côtés réclamant des caresses. Il avait traversé la pièce en seulement quelques enjambées, il était grand, fort et magnifique. Ses oreilles pointues n'étaient pas effrayantes car on pouvait voir en un coup d'œil toute la douceur qui émanait de ce chien. Ayant toujours aimé les animaux je le caressai et il s'assit calmement à mes côtés.

_ Et bien, il vous a déjà accepté à ce que je vois !

_ Il doit sentir à quel point j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un chien ! Bon j'aurais pensé un plus petit que celui-ci mais il m'a l'air vraiment adorable !

_ Oui les grands danois sont des chiens d'une grande gentillesse. C'est une race futée et protectrice envers leurs maitres, mon Teddy est une montagne de douceur.

_ Je vois ça en effet !

_ Viens assieds-toi un instant. Tu veux boire quelque chose peut être ?

_ Non merci ça ira. En fait, dis-je timidement, Esmée ne m'a dit ce que j'étais censée faire…

Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil à mes côtés et me répondit d'une voix douce.

_ Et bien comme tu peux le voir je suis trop vieille pour m'occuper convenablement de mon chien, je lui apporte toutes les choses essentielles à son bonheur malheureusement je ne peux pas le sortir. Alors tous les matins ma chère amie vient le sortir à ma place, nous prenons le temps de discuter et de rire et ensuite elle va au travail !

_ Ah bien sur, suis-je bête, j'aurais pu le deviner, dis-je gênée de ma question qui me paraissait soudainement idiote.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma remarque, elle paraissait bien trop contente de mettre enfin un visage sur mon prénom.

_ Alors Alice, la ville te plait-elle ?

Je fus surprise de cette question, Esmée ne lui avait donc rien dit de ma situation ? Mais alors de quoi parlaient-elles toutes les 2 ?

_ Euh, oui, c'est une jolie ville. Balbutiais-je

_ Tu sais, elle aussi à atterrit ici un peu par hasard… Quand je te regarde tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, vous avez la même profondeur dans le regard et si on s'y plonge quelques instants on peut voir la tristesse que vous essayez de refouler.

Je restai bouche bée devant un tel sens de l'observation.

_ Excuse-moi, je suis un peu indiscrète, je n'aurais pas du !

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne peux pas en vouloir à votre 6ème sens ! Vous êtes observatrice, voila tout ! Et moi mauvaise cachotière !

Nous sourions un instant face à ma dernière remarque qui se voulait drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ N'en veux pas à Esmée, elle ne m'a pas parlé de ton histoire c'est juste moi qui fait des conclusions peut être trop hâtives même…

_ Je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas pu vous en parler puisque je ne lui ai avouée mon passé seulement hier soir !

_ Oh, vous avez enfin eu votre moment ! dit-elle les yeux soudainement rougies par l'émotion.

_ Comment cela « notre moment » ?

_ Je vois qu'Esmée est bien silencieuse ! Elle ne t'a donc pas raconté notre histoire ?

_ J'avoue qu'elle ne m'a rien dit à votre sujet, je sais juste qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous vu l'émotion qu'elle a lorsqu'elle parle de son « ange gardien » ! Maintenant je crois comprendre que c'est vous qu'elle appel ainsi !

_ A vrai dire, nous nous sommes sauvées toutes les 2, je l'ai aidé mais elle m'a bien rendu la pareil ! C'est une femme exemplaire avec un grand courage et elle m'a redonnait de l'espoir lorsque je n'en avais plus.

J'écoutais Mme Bennet avec beaucoup d'attention me retrouvant soudain à la place d'Esmée, j'aimerais bien connaitre son histoire mais par respect pour elle, comme elle l'a fait pour moi, je ne m'autorise pas à lui poser de questions… Si elle veut m'en parler elle le fera mais au moins elle aura choisi son moment tout comme moi je l'ai fait hier.

Voyant le silence s'installer et redoutant surement que mes pensées me plonge dans un moment de déprime, Mme Bennet reprit la parole pour me demander si je pouvais aller promener Teddy. Elle m'indiqua la promenade habituelle et me rassura en me disant que si jamais je me perdais Teddy savait parfaitement retrouver le chemin de la maison.

Je n'étais plus sortie seule depuis longtemps mais la présence d'un tel molosse si gentil soit-il me rassurai beaucoup, en plus il me servait de GPS au cas où je me serais égaré donc cette situation me convenait parfaitement !

Une fois dans la rue Teddy est toujours adorable mais je dois admettre que c'est un petit marathon qui m'attends, il a tellement hâte d'arriver au parc qu'il trottine et ses grandes pattes ressemblent à des pas de géant. Heureusement que je m'étais habillé d'un jogging bien chaud et de basket bien confortable sinon je n'aurais pas pu garder la même vitesse que de ce dernier ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes j'aperçois les grilles d'entrée du parc et je suis contente de me dire que bientôt il diminuera l'allure pour flairer à droite et à gauche. Une fois arrivée à destination je crois que ma course est enfin finie et je relâche mon attention, profitant des arbres et de toute cette faune pour me ressourcer et respirer, mais c'est sans compter sur la vivacité de Teddy qui tire de plus belle sur sa laisse pour aller rejoindre d'autres chiens en haut de la petite butte d'herbe. Bien entendu je n'ai d'autres choix que de le suivre ! Il doit avoir ses habitudes car il fonce tout droit sur les chiens déjà présent et tente d'attraper le bâton avec lequel ces 3 autres compagnons jouent.

_ Vous devriez peut être lui retirer sa laisse si vous ne voulez pas vous fatiguez à courir partout ! dit une voix amusée derrière moi

Je me retourne et je vois un jeune homme guerre plus âgé que moi, grand, d'une carrure sportive, bien foutu je dois admettre, brun aux yeux noisette et un joli sourire. Je lui réponds assez froidement

_ Oh mais non, je ne le connais pas s'il s'enfuit je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper, je ne prends pas ce risque !

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes jamais venu sinon je vous aurais déjà remarqué ! Mais Teddy ne s'échappe jamais vous savez, c'est un très bon chien !

_ Vous le connaissez ? demandais-je surprise

_ Vous savez j'emmène mes chiens ici tous les jours, alors je commence à connaitre le nom de leurs amis à force ! En plus la femme qui le promène habituellement est très sympa et nous parlons toujours pendant que les chiens s'amusent ensemble.

_ Ah d'accord… mais alors si jamais il s'enfuit je vous tiendrais pour responsable et vous aurez tout intérêt à me le rattraper !

Je lâche donc Teddy et effectivement il ne s'échappe pas comme je le craignais. L'homme derrière moi me sourit l'air victorieux et s'approche de moi.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est Jake ! me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

J'hésite un instant mais bon il a l'air d'en savoir sur Teddy et je pense que la femme dont il parle n'est autre qu'Esmée, je n'ai donc pas de raison d'avoir peur.

_ Enchantée, Alice.

_ Alors c'est la première fois que vous promenez Teddy ?

_ Ça se voit tant que ça ? dis-je en rigolant

_ Assez oui ! Mais bon l'habitude viendra.

_ Je ne pense pas que je ferais ça tous les jours, aujourd'hui j'ai juste remplacée mon amie.

_ Dommage alors je n'aurais plus l'occasion de vous croiser ?

A la fin de sa phrase il m'avait fait un sourire très craquant et je dois admettre que je sentis de la gêne et la rougeur monté à mes joues.

_ Surement pas, non. Admis-je en baissant mon regard du sien.

_ A moins que vous acceptiez de prendre un café avec moi ?

_ Euh, écoutez c'est très gentil de votre part mais nous ne nous connaissons même pas…

_ Ouf, ça ne veut pas dire non alors ! Si vous venez promener Teddy tous les jours nous pourrions faire plus connaissance et ensuite vous accepteriez de venir boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

Je restai perplexe devant son analyse et ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Il paraissait gentil mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. Comme s'il était en train de lire dans mes pensées, il ajouta soudainement

_ Bien entendu en tout bien tout honneur !

_ Bon alors dans ce cas je ne peux pas refuser, mais comme je ne sais pas si je reviendrais promener cet amour un jour je laisse le destin décider ! En d'autre terme, si un jour nous nous croisons alors dans ce cas j'accepterais peut être de prendre un verre avec vous !

Il en resta sur les fesses mais il prit mon idée comme un défi. Me tendant la main comme pour signer un pacte il accepta mon offre.

_ Entendu ! Alors à bientôt charmante Alice !

Il rappela ses chiens d'un sifflement et ils arrivèrent tous ensemble Teddy y compris. Je pus donc le rattacher sans difficulté tandis que lui repris son footing avec ses chiens qui couraient devant lui. Avant de partir il m'adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire très craquant mais qui ne me fit pas perdre pied pour autant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de me faire cet effet mais il était à des kilomètres de là… Je rebroussais chemin et rentrais aider par Teddy qui effectivement connaissait bien son chemin. Une fois dans l'appartement il ne demanda pas son reste et fila tout de suite dans son panier, moi je restais sur le seuil de la porte car je ne voulais pas déranger sa maitresse plus longtemps.

_ Merci beaucoup Alice, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir rapidement !

_ Je vous en pris, c'est un plaisir de le promener ! Bien sur que nous nous reverrons Mme Bennet, vous êtes très sympathique.

_ Appel moi Emma veux-tu !

_ D'accord alors à bientôt Emma.

Une fois dans ma chambre et vu qu'Esmée dormait toujours je me relaxer dans mon lit et le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis ces derniers mois me rattrapa et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour les commentaires :)**  
**

**Chapitre 19**

_Forks_

Ce matin Edward et moi sommes réveillés de bonne heure pour profiter au maximum de cette journée entre hommes ! Après avoir rangé la maison car hier soir nous n'étions plus d'attaque, nous allons prendre une bonne douche et nous préparer pour le match. Comme convenu nous devons passer chercher Emmet chez lui, il est autant impatient que nous puisqu'il nous a déjà téléphoné pour s'assurer qu'on n'oublie pas l'heure !

Je suis vraiment content de la tournure des événements, la soirée à été encore plus concluante que je ne l'aurais espérer car au moins Jazz à vider son sac et Ed à vraiment eu l'air de compatir. Je pense qu'avec le temps ils pourront redevenir de bons amis, tel qu'ils l'étaient avant. Qui sais, ils en ressortiront peut être plus soudés et plus forts ? Mais du moment qu'ils se reparlent c'est déjà l'essentiel, Alice en serait heureuse.

_ Papa, c'est l'heure ! Je te paris qu'Em doit déjà être devant sa porte en train de nous guetter !

Je descends rapidement les escaliers en enfilant mon manteau car Ed à raison au sujet d'Emmet ! Je m'empare des clés de contact, ouvre la porte de la maison et je manque de faire une crise cardiaque ! Finalement Emmet est encore plus impatient que prévu car il nous attend devant la porte !

_ Mon Dieu, Em ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Il s'esclaffe content de m'avoir fait aussi peur.

_ Salut les gars ! Aller vite on y va je veux en profiter au maximum !

Ed et moi rigolons face à son comportement mais ça fait du bien de retrouver notre cher Emmet !

Une fois dans la voiture nous parlons déjà de nos pronostics, excités comme des enfants à l'idée d'aller voir ce grand match tant attendu ! Le parking était presque complet je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir voulu manger sur place… Mais bon ça fait du bien de se mêler à la foule et de laisser un peu ses soucis au placard, au moins le temps d'un match !

Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant le début donc nous décidons de se prendre à manger avant de regagner nos places. En faisant la queue le vent nous glace sur place et Emmet nous demande de lui garder sa place un instant. Il revient plusieurs minutes plus tard avec 4 grosses écharpes à l'effigie de notre équipe favorite.

_ Tenez les gars, en plus de nous tenir chaud ça nous fera un bon souvenir ! J'en ai pris une pour Jazz aussi. Et puis c'est également pour te remercier des places Carlisle !

_ Merci Em, mais il ne fallait pas, c'est de bon cœur et une bonne occasion de sortir avec vous !

Nous nous emmitouflons donc pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu et une fois nos repas emporté nous nous dirigeons vers nos places. Heureusement que j'ai eu les billets sinon avec un monde pareil nous n'aurions pas pu venir. J'avais laissé son ticket à Jazz pour qu'il puisse directement nous rejoindre. Edward fini par rompre le silence qui c'était installé quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Vous pensez qu'il fait quoi Jazz ?

_ Aucune idée mais tu n'auras qu'à lui demander le voila qui arrive !

Suite à la réponse d'Emmet, mon fils et moi tournons la tête vers le haut des gradins et effectivement Jazz arrive. Il a l'air d'avoir meilleure mine qu'hier, plus détendu, moins sur les nerfs. Il nous adresse un signe de la tête et accélère le pas pour venir nous rejoindre.

_ Pff ! Quel monde ! J'ai mis 20 bonnes minutes pour me frayer un passage ! Heureusement ma mère m'a déposé car si j'avais pris ma voiture je ne sais pas où j'aurais du me garer !

_ Ouais mais bon maintenant t'es là c'est le principal !

_ Merci Em !

_ Allez viens, installe toi !

J'avais aussi pensé à lui donner le « bon » ticket, sa place étant au milieu des deux garçons. Emmet et moi refermions le clan et ce dernier venait de comprendre ma stratégie car il se pencha derrière eux pour m'adresser un grand sourire victorieux.

_ Au fait, tient un petit cadeau en souvenir !

_ Oh merci mec ! En plus ça caille sévère aujourd'hui alors elle est double utilité !

_ Exact ! Alors où t'étais passé ? Car tout le monde veut le savoir mais personne n'ose te poser la question ! N'est-ce pas Ed ?

_ Merci de ton tact et de ta discrétion Em, tu ne changeras jamais !

Nous rigolons tous sauf Edward qui se renfrogne dans son siège.

_ Tu peux me poser la question si t'en as envie. Je n'ai rien à cacher. J'ai juste était aider Lauren à aller chercher un landau chez sa grand-mère car depuis qu'elle sait que sa petite fille et enceinte elle est toute contente. Et comme ça fait des semaines que c'était prévu je n'ai pas pu annuler…

_ Oh…

_ Mais ne t'en fait pas je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas son chauffeur, la prochaine fois elle se débrouille avec quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon je suis sur que ce n'est pas mon enfant…

_ Jazz, le rappelais-je à l'ordre. Pas d'avancement, nous verrons bien comme convenu. Pour l'instant continu ce que tu dois faire.

_ Oui je sais, mais si je pouvais me réveiller dans 7 mois ça m'arrangerais beaucoup !

_ Je sais bien, ça aiderait beaucoup de personnes, mais il faut prendre son mal en patience. Ou alors tu essaie de la cuisiner un peu et tu vois si elle craque !

_ C'est toi qui dis ça Carlisle ?

Reprenant mes esprits et voyant les regards interrogatif mais content sur les 3 paires d'yeux qui me fixait je repris mon sérieux

_ Oui excusez moi je ne devrais pas dire ça !

_ Mais non c'est une très bonne idée papa ! Tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose. Après tout elle ne s'est pas qu'on se reparle, pourquoi ne pas essayer de la faire craquer en lui posant des questions à tour de rôle ?

_ Parce qu'elle est enceinte et qu'il faut ménager les femmes dans son état Ed ! Je me suis avancer trop vite, ne pensant qu'à nous mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, je suis son médecin tout de même !

Mon argumentation enleva les sourires des visages des garçons car au fond d'eux ils savaient bien que j'avais raison.

_ Alors attendons… Mais je voulais vous remercier de me reparler. C'était déjà assez dur mais là j'ai un poids en moins. Bien sur je sais que ce n'est plus pareil mais bon je ne suis plus obligé de vous éviter maintenant.

_ Je suis désolé de mon comportement. J'ai eu tort sur toi, j'aurais du venir te parler mais j'avais peur de ne pas me contrôler…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai mérité. Je n'ai pas su garder Alice avec moi, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de partir, je m'en veux énormément et je culpabiliserai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_ Bon les mecs, vous célébrerez vos retrouvailles plus tard car le match va commencer !

Ed et Jazz sortirent de leur tristesse et se sourirent mutuellement. Ils avaient enfin passé le cap de la rancune et ils étaient prêts à passer à autre chose. Ce moment de franchise et d'amitié nous permis d'apprécier encore plus l'instant présent ! Pendant tout le match la bonne humeur était au rendez vous, nous étions tous plongé dans l'ambiance de la fête et c'est avec une grande joie que nous regagnions la voiture car non seulement les garçons étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases mais en plus notre équipe avait gagné !

_ Bon les gars on va fêter ça ?

_ J'suis partant Em !

_ Moi aussi les gars, ça fait depuis trop longtemps que je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien donc je vous suis !

_ Dites moi où je vous dépose alors !

_ Comment ça Carlisle ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas échapper à notre petite fête !

_ Ce n'est plus de mon âge les garçons, je vais….

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats

_ Comment ça plus de ton âge ? T'as 80 ans ou quoi ? Aller pas de discussions tu nous suis, de toute façon c'est grâce à toi tout ça alors c'est un peu une fête en ton honneur aussi !

_ Mais non Emmet, ce n'est pas grâce à moi !

_ Et en plus il est modeste… ajouta Jazz

_ Allez papa, on ne te laisse pas le choix !

Nous partîmes donc tous les 4 vers la ville pour une destination encore inconnue ! Nous nous déciderons une fois devant le fait accompli en choisissant le café ou il y avait la meilleure ambiance. Le trajet fut agréable, entendre les rires des garçons, les voir redevenus si complice en quelques heures seulement me mit du baume au cœur et je me prenais à rêver à un retour de ma petite puce plus rapide que prévu. Malheureusement je savais bien que ce ne serais pas aussi facile que je le pensais. Devais-je lui dire que son frère et Jazz avait fait la paix ? Que ce dernier avait hâte de faire un test de paternité car il ne se sentait nullement impliqué dans cette histoire de grossesse ? J'étais emprunt de doute et je ne savais comment faire pour bien faire…

_ Alors papa ça te va ?

_ Hein quoi ?

_ A quoi tu penses donc pour ne pas nous entendre !

_ Oh à rien, éludais-je, alors dis moi ton idée fiston !

_ Nous pensions juste que le café au bout de la rue à l'air sympa, il y a l'air d'avoir une bonne ambiance !

_ Ok les gars alors dès que je trouve une place pour me garer on s'arrête.

Effectivement le café avait l'air d'être bondé et même les parkings aux alentours le confirmés. Après avoir tourné dans les différentes rues, je trouve enfin une place libre et nous descendons de la voiture. Les garçons sont tout content de se retrouver, ils parlent avec agitation, rigolent, bref la bonne humeur est au programme. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon rayon de soleil qui, malheureusement brille par son absence… Je culpabilise pas mal de faire la fête alors que je n'en ai pas l'envie, je préfèrerais être à la maison, sous ma couette. Pourtant je n'ai pas envie de saccager les retrouvailles des garçons… Je suis entre deux feux et je n'aime pas cette sensation, mais il va falloir que je me ressaisisse sinon ils risqueraient de remarquer ma morosité. Nous arrivons enfin devant l'entrée de ce café et nous ne nous sommes pas trompé, il est remplis comme prêt à craquer !

_ Et ben dit donc ! Allez les gars, rentrons là dedans, l'ambiance est explosive !

Emmet est surexcité par l'endroit et rapidement il se fond dans la masse. Pour ne pas le perdre nous le suivons et en plus grâce à sa carrure d'athlète il nous prépare le passage ! Nous restons debout au bar, nous commandons 4 bières et sommes servis dans un délai raisonnable.

_ Trinquons à nos retrouvailles, à l'amitié, à notre nouvelle vie et à l'amour qui reviendra rapidement !

A la fin de sa phrase Emmet nous fit un clin d'œil réconfortant. Nous étions tout les 3 dans le même cas mais à une échelle différente. Moi j'attendais le retour de mon bébé, Edward de sa chère sœur, et Jazz de sa moitié. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait qu'Emmet pour nous remonter le moral dans cette situation et je dois admettre qu'il prenait son rôle au sérieux et réussissait de nombreuses fois à faire que nos sourires se redessinaient sur nos visages.

Après 2 bières chacun, je décidais de m'arrêter là, après tout j'étais leur chauffeur, leur responsable, je me devais de montrer le bonne exemple. Après une autre tournée pour les garçons et une humeur encore plus détendue grâce à l'alcool, Jazz s'arrêta de lui-même car ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu et surement qu'il ne voulait plus être saoul suite à sa dernière cuite… Comprenant ses paroles muettes, les garçons s'arrêtèrent également de boire et nous regagnions la voiture.

_ Merci pour cette super journée les mecs ! C'est à refaire souvent, ok !

_ Je voudrais bien Em, mais je ne pense pas que les filles nous laisseront souvent des weekends seuls…

Après avoir rigolé il acquiesça à la remarque d'Edward.

_ D'ailleurs vu l'heure Rose ne devrait plus tarder à me téléphoner, il ne faut pas qu'elle entende ma voix si gay sinon elle va savoir que j'ai un peu abusé…

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que nous fêtions notre réconciliation, elle sera tellement contente qu'elle ne te posera pas de questions sur le reste !

_ Ah, alors toi tu connais bien ta sœur ! Merci Jazz !

_ De rien, tu me revaudras bien ça un jour…

Encore une fois nous rigolons sur le trajet du retour. La journée s'était finalement passée encore mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, j'en étais donc quand même satisfait.

Après avoir déposé les garçons chez eux, nous rentrons pour se faire à manger avec Edward. Le repas fini et vu la journée chargée nous ne nous faisons pas prier pour aller se coucher, la fatigue se faisant déjà ressentir.

Une fois allongé dans mon lit je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder pour la millième fois le film de nos vacances d'été, fêtant les 15 ans de ma fille, je l'a voie heureuse, elle sourit, elle regarde amoureusement et secrètement son cher Jazz. Maintenant je regarde cette vidéo différemment, leur amour me saute au visage, depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment c'est vraiment dommage la tournure de leur histoire. Pensant à cela, je repense naturellement à mon histoire avec ma si belle petite amie, je n'aurais pas du abandonner si facilement, j'aurais du l'a cherchée, l'a retrouvée et lui dire tout l'amour que j'éprouve encore pour elle. Après tout il n'est peut être pas trop tard, Alice avait peut être raison de me pousser à reprendre mes recherches, seulement depuis qu'elle n'était plus derrière moi à me motiver pour le faire, j'avais encore une fois laissé tombé. Constatant mon manque d'enthousiasme, je me promis de reprendre mes recherches le lendemain. Il le fallait, c'était un besoin quasi vital, il fallait que je la retrouve même s'il fallait que j'apprenne qu'elle avait refait sa vie, ou qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi… Au moins je ne regretterais rien et j'aurais tout tenté !


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour vos comms :)

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !**  
**

**Chapitre 20**

_Chicago_

La clarté sur mon visage me réveilla, cependant je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux. Je m'étirais comme un chat, prenant le temps de réfléchir au jour qu'il était, mais bizarrement j'étais un peu perdue, je n'arrivais pas a mettre une date sur le jour qui se levait… Après mettre levée doucement je voulu enfiler mon peignoir mais je remarquais que j'étais encore toute habillée de la veille ! Je fus surprise et il me fallut de la concentration pour me rappeler la journée d'hier. Tout me revint cependant en mémoire, Esmée malade me demandant d'aller chez Mme Bennet, enfin Emma puisqu'elle m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, la balade de son chien et la rencontre avec cet inconnu. Jake si je me souviens bien, il a l'air gentil mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'occasion de nous croiser de nouveau. Bref je ne vais pas commencer à perdre mon temps avec mes pensées, il faut que je me lève pour savoir si Esmée va mieux. J'ouvre la porte et nous sursautons toutes les deux de se retrouver nez à nez !

_ Oh excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, je venais voir si tu étais réveillé !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, moi je sortais pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles, ça va mieux qu'hier ?

_ Oui merci ! Mais tu es levée depuis longtemps ? Tu es déjà habillée alors que je suis encore en pyjama… dit-elle gênée

A ce moment là c'est moi qui deviens rouge et en baissant les yeux je lui avoue

_ Je suis encore habillée de la vieille ! Je me suis endormie comme une masse hier… après midi !

Elle explose de rire et il est communicatif. Voyant l'absurdité et l'ironie de la situation nous rigolons ensemble.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais boire ma petite Alice ! dit-elle en essayant d'être sérieuse et en me pointant du doigt.

_ C'est clair que l'alcool ne nous va pas !

_ Mais alors, si je réfléchis 5 minutes, si samedi nous avons abusé de l'alcool, dimanche nous avons dormies et tenter de s'en remettre donc nous sommes lundi… demanda-t-elle perplexe

_ Euh… je crois bien que tu as raison !

_ Mon Dieu, quelle heure est-il ?

De nouveau fou rire général, des vraies gamines ! Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine pour vérifier l'heure et là je rigole encore plus.

_ Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? C'est encore pire que prévu ?

_ Non c'est l'inverse, il n'est que 6 heures ! En revanche nous sommes bien lundi donc dans 3 heures nous travaillons !

Après avoir repris notre calme, je propose à Esmée d'aller sous la douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Vu le temps que nous avions devant nous je me lance dans des pancakes, comme ça pendant qu'elle continuera de les faire cuire je pourrais aussi aller sous la douche. Une fois le festin préparait nous manger d'un appétit d'ogre, nos estomacs étant vide depuis trop longtemps.

_ Un vrai régal Alice, toi aussi tu fais des merveilles derrière les fourneaux !

_ Merci, c'est mon père qui m'a appris cette recette.

_ Oh, alors ton papa est un vrai cordon bleu !

_ Je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je lui téléphone, ça lui fera plaisir !

J'arrivais enfin à parler de lui sans m'effondrer pour autant néanmoins je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet, je n'étais pas encore vraiment prête et Esmée le comprenait.

_ Alors, tu as fais la connaissance avec Emma ?

_ Oui, elle est vraiment très gentille et j'adore Teddy ! C'est un amour ce chien !

_ Oh oui, une vraie crème ! Et de quoi vous avez parlez ? Je suis désolé je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé d'elle…

_ Effectivement j'étais un peu perdue au début, mais elle m'a vite mis à l'aise. Disons qu'elle est très observatrice, elle nous a comparait toutes les 2, je ne savais pas que tu étais passé par une période semblable à la mienne.

_ C'est presque exactement la même, Alice. Sauf que toi tu as gardé de bons contacts avec ton père. Moi je n'ai plus revue mes parents car c'est à cause d'eux que cette histoire est arrivée. Enfin bref, Emma était là pour m'accueillir comme je le fais avec toi !

_ Merci d'être « ma » Emma, tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi alors.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle baissa la tête.

_ Merci Alice, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de me dire.

Mettant ma main sur la sienne je lui souris et elle continua son histoire, surement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

_ En faite, il y a une chose important que tu dois savoir. Le café était à Emma et quand elle a décidé de prendre sa retraite, elle me l'a légué. Pour l'a remercié et montré à quel point elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans son café j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un café et un salon de thé. Pour rassembler le plus de personnes possible et garder le même esprit de famille qu'elle avait réussi à avoir pendant de très longues années.

_ C'est une très belle histoire Esmée ! En tout cas tu as bien réussie alors car ce lieu est vraiment très charmant, attachant et familiale !

_ Merci, je l'espère ! Voila tu sais tout ! Je considère Emma comme ma mère, c'est elle qui a remplit ce rôle à la perfection, m'entourant de tout ce dont j'avais besoin, de réconfort, d'amour, et elle a toujours eu confiance en moi, contrairement à mes vrais parents…

_ Je comprends, ça n'a vraiment pas du être une période facile car même si je ne vois pas mon père je lui téléphone et je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi.

_ Oui tu as beaucoup de chance, garde précieusement ton papa qui à l'air d'être très compréhensif, c'est plutôt rare chez les hommes ! dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ C'est vrai, mais je pense que mon frère en a hérité aussi !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai que tu as un frère aussi, vous vous entendez bien ?

_ Oui très, on pourrait même croire que nous sommes jumeaux tellement nous sommes inséparables, il y a comme un lien très puissant qui nous unis et c'est très dur de vivre sans lui aussi… Depuis toujours c'est moi la femme de la maison donc j'ai un côté maternel et protecteur avec mes deux hommes alors les savoir seuls me fait de la peine. Et en plus j'ai laissé mon père à une période importante de sa vie et je m'en veux…

_ Il ne faut pas culpabiliser ! C'est un grand garçon Alice, et puis tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix non ?

_ Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs il m'en voudrait s'il savait à quel point je m'en veux. Mais je lui avais promis de faire des recherches avec lui… J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas baissé les bras de son côté !

_ Tu devrais lui demander la prochaine fois que tu lui téléphone !

_ Hum… pourquoi pas, oui. Je verrais bien. Merci Esmée, j'adore parler avec toi.

_ Moi aussi Alice, tu es très mûre pour ton âge, je t'apprécie énormément. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, c'est une qualité rare, mais fais attention, pense à toi de temps en temps !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Bon alors mine de rien on papote et on ne voit pas l'heure passer ! Il va falloir ranger et y aller !

_ Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Au faite, comment fais-tu pour sortir Teddy quand tu travailles le matin ?

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes deux personnes à s'occuper d'Emma donc je lui donne mon emploi du temps et elle fait en fonction !

_ Ah d'accord ! Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour sortir cet amour, n'hésite pas !

_ C'est noté Alice, merci de ton aide, Emma sera sûrement ravie de te revoir !

Nous voila au café et la journée commence calmement. Le matin le service est agréable à faire car en général ce sont des habitués, des gentils papis ou mamies qui viennent prendre leur café pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Au moins il n'y a pas de pervers qui essaie absolument à décrocher un rendez vous ou à laisser ses mains un peu trop traîner partout… Bref la matinée était semblable aux autres jusqu'à ce que le fameux Jake d'hier rentre dans le café avec d'autres de ses amis ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et me sentais soudain gênée. L'avait-il fait exprès ? S'avait-il que je travaillé ici ? Ou alors m'avait-il suivit ? Non ma fille, là tu te fais des films, arrête ça tout de suite ! Comme il ne m'avait pas vu je restais tranquillement derrière le bar, me cachant un peu, j'admets, et laisser Diana aller le servir. Après tout d'ici je verrais bien sa réaction, s'il me chercher ou autre…

Ils commandèrent, mais aucune fois Jake ne relevais la tête, peut être était-il venu ici par hasard ? Drôle de coïncidences, mais pourquoi pas ! Esmée sortie de la cuisine pour venir se chercher une tasse de café et lorsqu'elle vu Jake elle s'avança dans sa direction en souriant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que je me cachée. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter leur conversation.

_ Bonjour Jake ! lança-t-elle amicalement.

_ Oh bonjour Esmée ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il l'a tutoyé ? C'était donc vraiment un habitué du parc ! Il ne m'avait pas menti, ce qui me rassura.

_ Bien et toi ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par là ?

_ Et bien j'ai changé de travail et mon bureau et juste une rue au dessus. Mes collègues m'ont dit qu'il y avait un café sympa donc je les ai suivis ! Et toi, tu prends aussi ton café avant de commencer à travailler ?

_ Et non ! dit-elle en riant. Je suis déjà en train de travailler, ce café est à moi ! Donc je suis contente d'entendre qu'il plait !

_ Ah ben ça alors ! Et bien je saurais où venir chaque matin !

_ Ça me fera plaisir alors de te compter parmi les habitués !

_ Alors hier ce n'était pas la forme ? C'était une de tes amies qui promené Teddy, mais comme elle avait l'air sur la défensive je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter en lui demandant de tes nouvelles…

_ Alice sur la défensive ? Ça m'étonne ça ! Alice, viens voir dire bonjour à Jake me cria-t-elle.

Je faillis tomber en voulant me précipiter pour sembler naturelle, pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Bon je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais je ne le connais pas ce Jake !

_ Quoi elle travaille aussi ici ?

_ Bien sur !

Je sortis de derrière le bar et m'avança doucement vers eux. Jake avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et ses amis se retournèrent pour regarder qui arriver ce qui me gêna au plus haut point.

_ Bonjour Jake !

_ Salut Alice, comme on se retrouve ! C'est dingue comme le monde est petit !

_ Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! lançais-je de mauvaise foi.

_ Je crois que je pourrais donc te payer ce fameux café, non ?

_ Je crois bien oui, admis-je vaincue.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser alors ! Bonne journée Jake, à la prochaine.

_ Oui à bientôt Esmée.

_ Moi aussi j'y vais, j'ai des clients à servir ! A plus tard alors Jake.

_ Tu ne vas pas te défiler si vite tu viens à peine d'arriver !

_ Mais j'ai du travail Jake, je ne peux pas rester.

_ Ok mais alors dit moi quand est-ce qu'on se le prendra ce café ?

_ Aucune idée, on verra bien dis-je en partant ne supportant plus cette conversation avec tous ces paires d'yeux sur moi.

A mon grand regret il se leva pour me suivre jusqu'au bar, laissant ses copains entre eux.

_ Excuse moi Alice, je ne voulais pas être déplacé avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas prendre un verre avec moi, je comprendrais, mais je te jure que je n'avais rien en tête je te demandais ça juste en toute amitié histoire de faire connaissance.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il semblait sincère. Autant il pouvait paraître prétentieux autant il semblait fragile. Ce double côté me perturba et je me sentis mal à l'aise de mettre emporté ainsi.

_ Bon d'accord.

Son sourire se redessina illico sur son doux visage enfantin.

_ Mais uniquement en tant que futur potentiel amis !

_ Ça m'a l'air un peu compliqué tout ça ! dit-il en souriant.

Je me détendis et lui rendis son sourire.

_ J'admets être réticente, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, comprends le !

_ Je comprends, mais je comprendrais sûrement mieux quand nous aurons fait un peu plus connaissance !

_ Tu n'en loupe pas une, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Exact ! Bon alors tu veux que je passe te chercher chez toi ? Et quand ?

_ Non non non ! Si nous prenons un verre, nous le prendrons ici après mes heures !

_ C'est bien d'être prudente mais je ne suis pas un psychopathe tu sais !

_ Nous verrons bien ! dis-je en rigolant.

_ Bon ok, si c'est la seule façon de te voir alors j'accepte !

_ Oui c'est la seule ! Tu finis le travail à quelle heure ?

_ Ça dépend les soirs… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'heure fixe. Dis moi plutôt quel jour t'arrange et je ferais en fonction.

_ Ce soir ! Comme ça tu ne viendras pas m'embêter tous les jours de la semaine ! Si jamais nous ne nous entendons pas tu te trouveras un autre endroit où prendre une pause tes collègues et toi !

_ Waouh ! Quel tempérament de tigresse ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser j'imagine ! Bon alors j'accepte ! Dit moi l'heure et je serais là.

_ Je ne vais pas être méchante, je te laisse t'organiser donc je te propose d'être là pour 20 heures si ça te vas ?

_ Ok ça marche, alors à ce soir Alice.

_ Oui, c'est ça, à ce soir Jake !

Il partit tout sourire et moi je commençais déjà à me demander pourquoi j'avais accepté. Mais bon au moins ce soir je serais débarrassé de lui et je retrouverais ma petite vie tranquille.

_ Je n'y crois pas, tu ne le connais pas et tu lui donnes déjà un rencard ? Mais que peut-il avoir de plus que moi celui là ?

_ Arrête ça Nigel, de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !

Il avait parlé si fort que même Jake s'était retourné et nous regardait. Nigel s'avançait vers moi, il était furieux je refusais depuis des mois ces avances et pour lui j'allais sortir avec Jake. Il était piqué au vif, il n'aimait pas que les filles lui résistent et je n'avais fait que ça depuis mon arrivée.

_ Mais si ça me regarde Alice, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Sa voix avait pris des intonations de psychopathe et il commençait à me faire peur.

_ Arrête ou j'appel Tom !

_ Pff laisse moi rire, je m'en fou de ce crétin, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas me résisté encore longtemps comme ça, hein ?

_ Eh laisse là toi !

_ Jake va t'asseoir, je me débrouille toute seule.

_ Je m'en vais s'il te laisse tranquille !

_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur mon gars ? s'esclaffa-t-il

_ Tu devrais pourtant !

_ Les garçons arrêtaient s'il vous plait !

_ Tu veux te battre, vient alors si t'es un homme !

_ Pas de problème !

Si tôt dit si tôt fait, Jake se retrouve de l'autre côté du bar et maîtrise en un rien de temps Nigel qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il n'a fallut qu'un seul coup de poing dans le visage de ce dernier pour se retrouver à terre. Je ne sais pas si c'est exprès mais il n'a rien cassé et le peu de clients présents ne se sont aperçus de rien.

_ ça va Jake, rien de casser ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va ! En revanche lui quand il va reprendre connaissance il ne t'approchera plus, crois moi !

_ Merci, chuchotais-je.

_ A ton service ! Mais ce fut un plaisir de lui donner ce qu'il mérite, on ne doit pas insister quand une femme dit non ! Bon aller à ce soir.

_ Mais qu'est ce que je fais de lui ? En plus il n'y a pas d'autre barman…

_ Je vais aller expliquer tout ça à Esmée et m'excuser. Ne t'en fait pas !

L'opinion que j'avais de lui commençait à changer et les regrets que j'éprouvais tout à l'heure s'estompaient. Il pouvait devenir un bon ami, j'étais finalement contente de faire plus connaissance avec lui. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine il me sourit, me dit de nouveau qu'il serait à l'heure ce soir, paya en me laissant un joli pour boire et s'en alla avec ses collègues.

Esmée venait vers moi pour constater l'état de Nigel, encore au sol mais assit, et lui annonça qu'il était viré. Il ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpi non sans m'avoir adressé un regard noir.

_ Excuse moi Esmée, je …

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est une très bonne chose de faite, depuis le temps qu'il te draguer tu devrais être content qu'il soit partit !

_ Oui j'avoue que j'en suis soulagée ! Mais comment allons nous faire pour trouver un autre barman rapidement ?

_ Jake en connaît un qui cherche du travail, il me l'envoi pour un entretien tout à l'heure !

_ Ah… dans ce cas, tant mieux alors !

_ Oui c'est un très gentil garçon, je suis contente que vous soyez amis.

Je ne répondis pas et me remit au travail. La journée passa très rapidement et l'heure de rentrer à la maison arriva enfin. Après une bonne douche, je m'habillai décontractée, un jean, un pull et des bottines. J'avais prévenue Esmée que j'allais boire un verre avec Jake alors pour ne pas rester seule elle alla passer la soirée avec Emma.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà la suite avec des nouvelles des garçons :)

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
**

**Chapitre 21**

_Forks_

Ce matin je me lève avec la même idée fixe qu'hier soir : reprendre mes recherches ! Cependant j'aimerais trouver un moyen rapide pour l'a retrouvé et tant qu'à faire je voudrais étendre mes recherches aussi pour trouver Alice. Seulement ça demande beaucoup de temps et avec le travail je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Mais en retournant les questions dans ma tête, en cherchant une solution pratique j'en viens à avoir une idée que je qualifie comme très bonne ! Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à un professionnel, je vais engager un détective privé ! Bon, avant de passer pour fou, je vais d'abord demander l'avis d'Edward je serais rassuré. Je me lève et m'habille en toute hâte pour lui soumettre cette idée le plus rapidement possible, de toute façon je n'ai pas de consultations ce matin donc j'ai le temps de me rendre à l'hôpital.

Une fois dans le salon je vois Edward assis dans le fauteuil zappant de chaine en chaine, ne trouvant pas son bonheur, à cette heure ci cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est plutôt l'heure des feuilletons de mémés ! J'en profite donc pour m'installer à ses côtés, au moins je ne le dérangerais pas et surtout il m'écoutera attentivement. Je suis à peine installer qu'il me regarde et souris.

_ Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire !

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Tu devrais voir ton sourire ! Allez dit moi, tu m'intrigues !

_ Bon alors surtout ne me prends pas pour un fou ok ?

_ Ça va être dur… dit-il en souriant.

_ C'est ça, rigole donc ! Bon alors j'étais en train de réfléchir hier soir et j'ai eu une idée qui me semble pas mal. Mais je préfère t'en parler avant car je ne voudrais pas m'emballer pour rien ! dis-je songeur.

_ Bon alors tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

_ Oh oui, pardon ! Voila alors que penses-tu d'engager un détective privé pour qu'il tente de retrouver Alice !

Il resta un moment perplexe, réfléchissant à ma proposition et ses yeux s'illuminèrent ensuite.

_ J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! Dommage que nous n'y avons pas pensé plus tôt… Mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'Alice nous en voudra ?

_ Oui figure toi que j'y ai songé ! C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me retient…

_ Attends, j'ai une idée pour faire diversion ! Pourquoi tu ne l'engagerais pas pour retrouver ton ancienne petite amie ? Alice serait ravie d'entendre ça et elle sera tellement contente qu'elle ne pensera pas à t'en vouloir ! Et une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvé on sera tous tellement heureux de se revoir que la colère et les rancœurs ne seront pas de mises !

Il semblait si gai, si motivé que je n'avais pas envie de lui enlever un peu de sa joie en lui avouant que j'avais eu la même idée. Je voulais tellement le bonheur de ma petite famille que cette petite cachoterie ne ferait de mal à personne…

_ Mais c'est une excellente idée Ed ! Bon alors on fait ça ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

_ Super alors, je suis rassuré que tu sois du même avis !

_ Bon maintenant reste plus qu'à chercher où est-ce qu'on va en trouver un sérieux. Je ne veux pas n'importe qui pour me ramener ma sœur !

_ Tu as raison ! Mais pourquoi ne pas en chercher plusieurs, leur rendre visite et juger nous même celui qui nous semble le mieux !

_ Ça marche ! On le garde pour nous ou on le dit aussi à Jazz ?

_ Toi tu en penses quoi ?

_ On peut lui en parler, ça lui redonnera de l'espoir !

_ Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu agis vraiment bien.

_ C'est surtout grâce à toi papa, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux je suis content qu'il fasse de nouveau parti de ma vie, c'est mon meilleur ami avec Emmet ! Et je dois avouer que de le retrouver c'est un peu retrouver une partie d'Alice…

_ Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je me renseigne dès ce matin et on va vite avoir un bon détective. Je te charge de l'annoncer à Jazz.

_ Compte sur moi papa !

Il se lève d'un pas motivé attrape sa veste et file chez son ami. Moi je remonte me préparer et je me rends au travail. Comme je l'avais pensé je n'ai pas trop de travail en retard donc j'en profite pour donner rendez vous à 3 détectives privé, la journée commence bien ! J'allais prendre ma pause déjeuné lorsque ma secrétaire m'annonça la visite de mon fils. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus un coup au cœur, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Edward de venir à mon travail, je souhaitais qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Je n'eus pas le temps de plus réfléchir à d'autres horreurs que j'aurais inventé que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur mon fils souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as papa, t'es tout blanc ?

_ Ne me refais plus ça d'accord !

_ Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir déjeuner avec mon père ?

_ Tu viens pour ça ? dis-je soulagé. Tu aurais pu me téléphoner j'aurais eu moins peur que de te faire annoncer par ma secrétaire !

_ Je ne pensais pas te faire une frousse pareille, désolé ! dit-il en riant.

_ Mets toi à ma place, tu verras quand tu auras des enfants !

_ Oui ben j'ai encore le temps ! éluda-t-il. Alors du nouveau ?

Je pris ma veste et nous sortons tout en discutant. Il fut ravi de mes 3 rendez vous et en rajouta un 4ème à la liste que Jazz avait trouvé sur le net.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais j'étais ravi de manger en compagnie de mon fils. Je le regardais fièrement, il était devenu un homme sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, le temps avait passé trop vite. Un homme rempli de qualités, charmant, prévenant, attentionné, dévoué… Bella sera heureuse avec lui car je suis sur qu'ils finiront leur vie ensemble, et moi je serais comblé de l'avoir comme belle fille ! Mon téléphone portable me fit sortir de mes songes. A regret je décroche car le nom m'indique que c'est une urgence.

_ Oui John, que se passe-t-il ?

_ …

_ Ok, je suis là dans 10 minutes. A tout de suite.

Je raccroche rapidement, et je t'ente des excuses auprès de mon fils mais voyant ma tête il a bien compris que je n'avais pas le choix.

_ Ne t'en fais pas papa, on en parle ce soir.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé…

_ Allez file tu vas être en retard !

Après avoir régler l'addition je cours vers ma voiture et arrive à temps à l'hôpital.

Une fois l'urgence traité, je retourne à mon bureaux pour mes consultations de l'après midi et je me rends compte seulement en allant chercher le patient qu'il s'agit de Lauren. En recalculant vite fait je m'aperçois qu'elle est venue pour sa première échographie, et oui déjà 3 mois de grossesse…

Bon aller, courage ! Je me motive comme je peux mais je sais que ce rendez vous va être une épreuve pour moi. C'est bête de réagir ainsi mais je n'arrive pas à refouler les sentiments qui me submergent tout à coup… Cependant je ne ma laisse pas aller, mon professionnalisme reprend le dessus et surtout je remarque qu'elle est venue seule, même ses parents sont absents. Une fois installée, elle regarde attentivement l'écran, anxieuse plus qu'heureuse. Je lui montre le fœtus mais contrairement à la plupart des mamans elle n'est pas euphorique, elle reste totalement normal. A ce moment je me demande si sa grossesse est vraiment bien vécue, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec elle et puis cela ne me regarde pas. L'examen terminé elle me remercie timidement et avant de partir m'avoue que Jazz ne l'a pas accompagné car il n'a pas la conviction que ce soit son enfant qu'elle porte. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir mais je vois dans son attitude qu'elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part puisqu'elle part rapidement. Drôle de rendez vous, mais je suis content qu'il soit terminé.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de patients cette après midi j'en profite pour prendre des rendez vous avec des détectives et je suis surpris par la rapidité car il y en a un qui me propose de le rencontrer dans quelques heures. J'accepte après mettre assurer qu'Ed et Jazz sont libres pour m'accompagner.

Une fois devant le bureau de cet homme, nous nous regardons tous les 3 une dernière fois comme pour se demander si nous sommes surs et que c'est la bonne décision. Edward est plus sur que nous alors il nous motive, heureusement qu'il est là.

_ Allez les gars, c'est partit !

Nous entrons dans ce bureau où des tas de dossiers sont empilés, occupant presque la totalité de la pièce ! Plusieurs points négatifs me viennent tout de suite à l'esprit : pas assez ordonné, beaucoup de dossier non élucidé, son gros corps gras ne se prête pas au fait d'être discret et à l'affut. Il semble trop mou, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de bouger de son bureau pour rechercher les personnes qu'on lui demande. Pour moi il ne correspond pas à mes attentes, je suis déçu. Un rapide coup d'œil à mes compères et vu leur tête des mauvais jours, je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul. Pas la peine de s'éterniser plus longtemps, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors après des brèves excuses nous repartons.

_ Bon c'est le premier, il ne faut pas désespérer !

_ Oui mais bon là avec ça j'espère vraiment qu'on a commencé par le pire !

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi Ed !

_ Attendez, je passe un coup de fil à celui qui m'avais proposé un rendez vous en début de soirée, on verra bien s'il a le temps encore ce soir !

J'ai une voix jeune, dynamique et plein d'entrain à l'autre bout du fil, il à l'air plus volontaire que celui que nous venons de quitter !

_ C'est bon il est libre, nous pouvons le rencontrer !

_ Super papa !

_ La seule chose bizarre c'est qu'il n'a pas de bureau donc il veut nous voir chez nous…

_ Ça ne vaut pas dire que ce n'est pas bon signe, de toute façon nous verrons bien ça ne peut pas être pire que celui là !

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi Jazz !

_ Ok les garçons, alors rentrons il est là d'ici 20 minutes.

Je suis un peu stressé par tout cela mais la présence d'Edward et Jasper à mes côtés me fortifie. Et puis ce matin j'étais persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution alors il faut que je m'en souvienne ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise de savoir que ce type va débarquer chez moi, mais j'espère qu'il aura des compétences qui me prouveront que j'avais tort… Je ne tiens pas en place, je ne sais pas vraiment ou le recevoir, dans la cuisine ou dans le salon ?

_ Papa, tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plait ?

_ Oui vient t'asseoir Carlisle, détends toi tu vas réussir à nous stresser aussi !

_ Pardon les enfants, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, vous êtes vraiment certain que c'est la bonne solution ?

Pas le temps d'avoir une réponse la sonnette retenti telle le glas qui sonne pour moi. A ce moment le doute me rempli totalement et la panique commence. Pourquoi suis-je si tendu ? Mes arguments du matin ne me motivent plus et c'est Edward qui doit aller ouvrir la porte en me lançant un regard qui me transperça, il fallait que je réagisse. Au bout de quelques instants la panique qui m'était venu commençait à s'évanouir et laissa place à la fatigue. Cette monté soudaine de stress m'avait épuisé, mais lorsque j'entendis l'intonation du nouvel arrivant, son entrain me reboosta. Il était de taille moyenne, maigre, dynamique dans ses actes mais savait rester calme quand il le fallait. Il se présenta, balaya du regard le salon et prit place dans le fauteuil. Après nous avoir expliqué sa façon d'agir, il s'adressa directement à moi

_ Bon alors, je pense que ni vous ni moi n'avons de temps à perdre ! Alors est-ce que je vous conviens, ou voulez vous continuer à voir d'autres de mes « collègues » ?

Je fus surpris mais sa franchise me conquit. Le peu de doute qu'il me restait fut évincé en un rien de temps. Un coup d'œil rapide aux garçons me confirme que je fais le bon choix vu les sourires sur leurs visages. Je me lève et lui sert la main

_ Je vous engage ! Vous me plaisez bien, j'ai confiance.

_ Super, c'est la base de mon métier. Bon alors ne trainons pas, raconter moi votre histoire avec le plus de détails possible, donnez moi des photos, des documents, tout ce que vous avez en votre possession.

A la fin de l'histoire je monte à l'étage chercher les documents que j'avais soigneusement rangés et qui concerné mes maigres recherches sur mon ancienne petite amie. Je me repère sans problème dans le grenier, sachant exactement l'emplacement de ce carton, je soulève le couvercle à la recherche d'une boite en ferraille rouge. Je fouille, enlève des affaires, retourne le carton, rien, elle n'est plus là ! Je réfléchis, essayant de me remémorer l'endroit où j'aurais pu la mettre… Mais non je suis sur et certain de l'avoir toujours laissé là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais changé de place ! Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit, j'avais confié à Alice quelques petits détails mais je ne lui en avais pas révélé assez pour assouvir sa curiosité ! Je connais ma fille, il faut toujours qu'elle mette son nez partout, c'est plus fort qu'elle ! Je me surprends à sourire tout seul au milieu du grenier, mais je suis sur de mon coup cette fois ! Je redescends en toute hâte un immense sourire sur le visage.

_ Pas la peine de chercher partout ! Je sais dans quelle ville se trouve ma fille ! Elle est à Chicago, partie retrouvé ma tendre Esmée…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonne lecture à vous et encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires !

Désolé si par moment c'est un peu rabâché, mais je voulais montrer leur grand désarroi.

Pour les retrouvailles, je ne peux rien vous dire, seulement que cette fic fait 60 chapitres, donc je vous laisse vous faire une idée ! lol

Merci pour votre soutien et à présent je vous laisse lire ^^

A très vite pour la suite ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 22**

_Chicago _

Ce matin je me réveil de bonne humeur, chose qui ne mettait pas arriver depuis assez longtemps ! Je ne dis pas que je suis tout les jours triste ou autre, mais aujourd'hui je me sens différente, plus enthousiaste. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine où Esmée m'attends déjà.

_ Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?

_ Oui très ! Et toi ?

_ Bien merci. Tu es rentrée tard hier soir ?

_ Non pas trop, il devait être un peu plus de minuit.

_ Vu ton sourire je pense que tu as passée une bonne soirée ?

_ Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Disons que si Jake te voyait comme ça il en serait heureux !

_ Oh mais il m'a vu sourire plus d'une fois ! Il est vraiment très gentil, c'est un garçon adorable ! Je regrette même d'avoir eu de fausses idées sur lui.

_ C'est normal en même temps, tu étais méfiante et c'est bien de l'être. Mais je suis contente pour toi, ça va te faire du bien d'avoir un ami de ton âge !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous déjeunons tranquillement puis nous nous préparons et allons au café. Comme l'avait promis Jake, un jeune homme nous attend et propose ses services en tant que barman. Il a l'air sérieux, jeune, dynamique et il a ramené un bon CV ! Esmée en es ravie vu son sourire et ne s'en cache pas.

_ Alice, tu remercieras Jake pour moi ! Ce garçon qu'il m'a envoyé connait enfin le boulot ! Je ne regrettais pas Nigel mais alors là je vais encore plus vite l'oublié ce crétin ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je commençais mon service et tout en servant les personnes silencieuses je laissais mon esprit vagabondé sur ma soirée d'avec Jake…

_**Flash back **_

Une fois prête j'étais venue au café comme convenue où il m'attendait déjà. Il était élégamment vêtu et je dois admettre qu'il avait un corps parfait, cependant j'avais beau regarder ses muscles saillant, mon corps n'en vibrait pas pour autant…

_ Bonsoir Alice ! Tu es très jolie, comme toujours !

_ Merci Jake ! Toi aussi tu es plutôt… pas mal.

Comment tu peux lui dire ça ? Non mais t'es folle ma pauvre fille ou quoi ! Trop tard, cette phrase était sortie toute seule de ma bouche. Cependant contrairement à ce que je pensais il se contenta juste d'un sourire et ne fit pas de remarque. Ouf, sauvée !

_ Commençons par le commencement, tout le monde me surnomme Jake mais mon vrai prénom c'est Jacob. Jacob Black, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Bizarrement ce fut plus dur pour moi de me présenter, je m'apercevais que depuis mon arrivée à Chicago je n'avais jamais donné mon nom à personne, Esmée n'ayant pas cherché à le savoir non plus. Cependant je ne voyais pas d'opposition et je mis ma main dans la sienne en répondant.

_ Moi c'est Alice Cullen.

_ Bon alors, maintenant que les vraies présentations sont faites, tu veux rester ici ou alors on sort faire un tour ?

_ J'admets que j'ai assez vu cet endroit pour aujourd'hui !

_ Super, viens je vais te faire découvrir des endroits de la ville !

Sur ce, nous sortons mais il ne tente pas de me toucher, il est plutôt gentleman ce soir donc j'en suis ravie. Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre des limites, il se les impose lui-même ! Il rompt enfin le silence en me demandant si ma journée s'est bien passée, nous parlons du travail, j'apprends qu'il est dans une entreprise d'expert comptable mais que ça ne lui plait pas, qu'il fait ce job uniquement pour avoir une bonne paie. Ses passions restent simple, il adore réparer des voitures, il pratique du sport de combat et il s'occupe de ses chiens qu'il affectionne par-dessus tout. Au fil de la promenade il me parait déjà plus agréable, car en dessous de sa carapace de dur se trouve en fait un être sensible et charmant. Et en plus de tout, sentiment non négligeable, je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

_ Bon, assez parlé de moi ! Et toi Alice, qui es-tu ? Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ma vie tu dois bien avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, non ?

Son sourire aussi est adorable. Quand il sourit il y a de la malice qui s'installe dans ses iris et fait ressortir des côtés enfantin et espiègle.

_ J'avoue que je suis rassurée. J'ai eu de fausses idées à ton égard et j'aimerais que tu excuses mon comportement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toute excusée ! Mais ne fais pas diversion, je veux apprendre à te connaitre moi aussi !

_ Bon alors, que dire ? J'aurais aimé faire des études pour être styliste, la mode, les vêtements, les accessoires, c'est ma passion !

_ Et ben pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

_ Ah ! Facile à dire… disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix…

_ Tu restes quand même bien mystérieuse je trouve !

_ C'est vrai, pardon. Mais je ne me suis confiée qu'à Esmée et je pense que je me suis renfermée sur moi-même depuis que je n'ai plus mes amis…

_ Ok, alors allons y doucement, peut être que ça viendra au cours de la soirée ! Mais si tu veux tu peux me parler de tes amis, ça te ferais du bien de les faire revivre un peu !

Touché en plein cœur… Comment pouvait-il savoir quel bien cela aller me procurer de lui en parler ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et sauta sur l'occasion pour lui dire à quel point ma petite bande me manquait. Je partis dans un long discours oubliant par moment qu'il ne les connaissaient pas ! Je ne lui cachai rien là-dessus, lui parla de mon frère, de mon père, de Rose qui a toujours était là depuis la mort de ma mère, de l'arrivée de Bella… bref j'étais partie de rien et je venais de lui raconter ma vie entière sans même m'en rendre compte. Machinalement je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et sursauta.

_ Mon Dieu, Jake, il est 11 heures ?

_ Pourquoi, tu as un couvre feu ? plaisanta-t-il

_ Non mais… ça fait 2 heures que je te parle !

_ Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas fais attention, tu racontes ça avec tellement d'entrain que j'avais l'impression de faire partie de ta bande d'amis !

Sur le coup je suis gênée, je n'en avais pas autant raconté à Esmée et là je me confie à lui… Il doit remarquer la panique et la confusion qui m'envahissent car il pose sa main sur la mienne et m'adresse un sourire réconfortant.

_ Écoute ne te pose pas tant de questions, tu t'es confiée, ça t'a fais du bien, point barre. Ne sois pas dure avec toi.

_ Merci de m'avoir écouté, c'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

_ Alors j'en suis ravi ! Je pense qu'on peut devenir de bon amis tu sais !

_ Je suis contente que tu es utilisé le mot amis, admis-je en baissant le regard.

_ Pourquoi, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te demander de sortir avec moi dès le premier soir ? Non j'attends généralement le troisième rendez vous pour ce genre de chose…

_ Ah…

_ Je plaisante ! Détends-toi ! Honnêtement je ne cherche pas à me remettre avec quelqu'un pour le moment…

Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

_ Jake, je me suis confiée tout à l'heure, tu peux en faire de même tu sais ! l'encourageais-je.

_ Ok.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença

_ Je n'ai toujours pas oublié mon ex. Ça fait 6 mois que nous sommes séparés pourtant je n'arrive pas à l'oublié. Leah était très importante pour moi, je l'a connait depuis des années, avant nous nous détestions, puis notre malheur nous a réunis, nous avons parlé, nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos points communs et nous sommes finalement sortis ensemble. Quatre années de bonheur intense ! Et puis un jour elle a voulu aller suivre ses études dans une autre ville, elle y a fait d'autres connaissances et elle a rompue.

_ Oh je suis désolé pour toi Jake, je comprends ta situation.

Il renifla, releva les yeux en essayant de cacher ses larmes silencieuses et me sourit.

_ Pourquoi, toi aussi tu es un cœur brisé ?

_ Brisé ? C'est un faible mot. Je n'ai plus de cœur, je l'ai laissé dans la ville que j'ai quitté à celui qui me l'a arraché. Mais il à beau m'avoir fait souffrir je pense toujours à lui, il hante mes jours et mes nuits, pas une seconde ne passe sans que je pense à lui.

_ Tu vois que ton cœur est encore là alors ! Il lui faut du temps pour se reconstruire, c'est normal ! Mais un jour quand il sera à peu près réparé il se remettra à battre, du moins c'est ce que je me dis !

_ J'aime ta conception des choses ! Mais en même temps ce jour là me fait peur… Je ne sais pas si un jour je serais capable d'aimer aussi fort que j'aimais Jasper, je l'aime encore tellement aujourd'hui. C'est comme si j'étais juste partie en voyage, des fois je me surprends à rêver à nos retrouvailles, et puis tout d'un coup je me rends compte que ce ne sera jamais possible…

_ Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Tout est possible si tel est notre destin !

_ C'est moi qui te dis de te confier et c'est toi qui me remonte le moral ! Je suis une mauvaise amie ! J'ai honte de moi ! dis-je en lui souriant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que moi ça fait un peu plus longtemps que toi et que malgré la situation j'ai des nouvelles d'elle.

_ Ah bon ! Mais ce n'est pas malsain justement ?

_ Je crois que si mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Pour tout t'avouer, le nouveau barman que je vais envoyer à Esmée demain s'appelle Seth, c'est son frère. Nous étions amis avant et il est tellement loyal qu'il n'a jamais interrompu notre amitié.

_ Oh, je comprends alors ! Mais justement il te donne de ses nouvelles, comment elle va elle ?

_ Figure toi qu'elle est revenue en ville pour voir ses parents. Je suis toujours aux aguets pour essayer de la croiser car elle a rompu avec son petit ami, je suis en train d'espérer, je pense que je suis pathétique !

_ Non pas du tout, c'est très mignon plutôt ! Je pense que j'aimerais savoir que mon ex fait ça si j'étais dans son cas !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oh oui !

Nous continuons à discuter de notre vie, de nos amours déchus, de se donner les avis ou les réactions que l'on aurait eue si nous étions à la place de l'autre. Une profonde et sincère amitié commence à nous liée et j'adore ce moment de complicité que nous partageons.

_ Il se fait tard quand même, je devrais rentrer.

_ Comme tu veux ! Je peux te raccompagner maintenant ? Tu n'as plus peur de me donner ton adresse ?

_ Oui c'est bon tu peux !

_ Ouf, je suis rassuré ! Je n'aurais pas aimé te savoir rentrer seule.

_ Moi non plus figure toi ! J'ai bien trop peur toute seule ! admis-je

Une fois devant l'immeuble je le remercie de cette charmante soirée et nous convenons de se refaire ça plus souvent. Une bise, un regard amical et chacun rentre chez soi.

_**Fin flash back**_

Retour à la réalité, je sers toujours les gens puis décide de prendre ma pause quand Jake rentre prendre un café.

_ Salut Jake, bien dormi ?

_ Très bien merci. Mais c'est normal avec la soirée que j'ai passé, j'ai rencontré une fille super sympa.

_ Ah oui ! Tant mieux pour toi, moi aussi j'ai fait une belle connaissance hier soir. Un garçon très intéressant, je pense que nous serons de bons amis.

Après avoir rigolé il s'approcha pour me faire la bise et me remercie de nouveau pour notre sortie. Nous avions tous les 2 apprécié cet instant et de s'être confié nous avait fait le plus grand bien.

_ Alors tu as fais la connaissance de Seth ?

_ Oui il est en pause là, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Merci de nous l'avoir conseillé, Esmée l'adore !

_ Tant mieux alors, en plus il avait besoin d'un boulot donc je suis sur qu'il sera sérieux.

Après avoir avalé son café et dit quelques mots à Seth il partit à son travail mais m'avais promis de repasser en fin de journée pour me faire un petit coucou.

La journée passa très rapidement et lorsque Jake apparut dans le café je ne m'étais pas aperçue que la journée touchait déjà à sa fin. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui adresser un mot que Seth arriva vers nous, l'air gêné et demanda à Jake s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul. Je retournai donc desservir quelques tables en attendant de pouvoir parler à mon ami. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini, une tristesse infini barrée le visage de Jake, il avait l'air effondré. Je m'empressai d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et quand j'arrivai près de lui je le pris dans mes bras sans me poser de questions, il avait besoin de réconfort alors je serais là pour lui.

_ Tu veux m'en parler Jake ? chuchotais-je.

_ C'est Leah…

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Elle veut venir voir où travail son frère mais il m'a prévenue qu'elle s'était remise avec son copain et il est venu ici pour rencontrer ses parents.

_ Oh Jake, je suis vraiment désolé. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

_ Oh non la voila !

Il regardait à travers la vitre et l'avait vu arriver tout sourire au bras d'un type qui n'avait rien en commun avec Jake.

_ Si tu ne veux pas la voir, tu peux passer par la porte de derrière !

_ Non je ne suis pas un lâche, je préfère encore l'affronter.

Nous n'avions plus le temps de discuter car ils étaient rentrés. Leah regarda directement le bar et croisa le regard de Jake. J'étais encore dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle nous aperçu enlacés son sourire s'envola immédiatement. Le plus discrètement possible je murmurai à l'oreille de Jake de rentrer dans mon jeu, il ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification mais quand je lui fis un clin d'œil il me souri et accepta. Pendant ce temps, Leah était resté sur place à nous regarder et se décida à avancer lorsque son frère lui fit signe. Elle reprit une contenance et faisant mine de rien vint s'asseoir à nos côtés.

_ Bonjour Jake, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

_ Salut Leah.

_ Et bien mon cœur, tu ne me présente pas à ton amie ? dis-je d'une douce voie et le sourire au lèvres.

Il parut troublé mais pas autant que son ex qui me lança un regard à vous glacer sur place. Jake avait remarqué la colère sur son visage et semblait satisfait de mon idée. Il enlaça ma taille, me fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et nous présenta.

_ Leah, je te présente Alice ma petite amie.

_ Ouais et bien je te présente aussi Kurt mais bon je ne suis pas venue pour faire les présentations, je passe juste en coup de vent pour voir mon frère.

_ Ok, de toute façon nous allions partir, je venais chercher Alice, je l'emmène au restaurant.

_ Super, mais ton emploi du temps ne m'intéresse pas vraiment Jake.

Ignorant sa remarque j'enlaçai son cou, le regardais le plus amoureusement possible et lui dit d'un air qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout

_ Oh chéri ! Tu y as pensé ! Tu es un amour. Levant les yeux vers elle j'ajoutai, c'est notre anniversaire de rencontre, Jake est adorable.

Elle ne répondit pas, planta son regard dans celui de son frère et lui dit qu'elle devait partir. Cependant avant de s'en aller elle enlaça son copain et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Voyant cela Jake ne réfléchit pas, il mit sa main douce et chaude derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce n'était qu'un petit baisé mais nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle nous vu, elle tourna les talons et lança

_ Bonne soirée à vous alors ! Jake, à bientôt.

Avant qu'il ne réponde je repris mon air de pimbêche et lui répondis dans un sourire éclatant

_ Oui à bientôt Leah, heureuse d'avoir fais ta connaissance.

Elle quitta le café sans un mot, plus énervée que jamais. Je regardais Jake qui semblait abattu mais pas autant qu'avant.

_ Avant tout excuse moi pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la conséquence…

_ Chut, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien. Et puis c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai commencé. N'empêche je ne regrette pas, t'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle m'a vu !

_ C'est vrai, mais je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi elle reste avec ce mec ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ça finira par s'arranger. Seth, quand est-ce que ta sœur repart ?

_ Dans 3 jours. Mais … vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

_ Quoi, nous avons si bien joué le jeu ?

_ Oh ! Tu comptes rendre Leah jalouse ! Vu sa tête, bien joué Alice !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Le rassurais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pour une fois je sentais que j'allais pouvoir aider mon ami. Je verrais bien la tournure des événements mais j'avais encore 3 jours pour agir, c'était déjà pas mal.


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà la suite mes chères lectrices :) ^^

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
**

**Chapitre 23**

_Forks _

_ Pas la peine de chercher partout ! Je sais dans quelle ville se trouve ma fille ! Elle est à Chicago, partie retrouvé ma tendre Esmée…

_ Retrouver qui ? demanda Jazz

_ Esmée, chuchotais-je.

_ Oh ! souffla Edward surpris. Alors elle s'appelle comme ça.

_ Désolé de vous déranger mais peut-on avoir une explication s'il vous plait ?

_ Oui pardon, je suis surpris car mon père n'a jamais trouvé la force de nous révéler le prénom de l'élue de son cœur, et là le fait qu'il le dise comme ça me surprend…

_ D'accord… Bon alors comment pouvez vous être sur de vous ? me demanda Jeffrey, le détective.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward répondit à ma place.

_ Nous en sommes sur c'est tout. Je connais Alice par cœur, si elle a eu connaissance de ses papiers, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont disparus, alors c'est forcé qu'elle soit partie à la recherche de cette femme qui comptait tant pour notre père. Il lui fallait un but pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre, elle en a trouvé un.

La détermination qu'Edward avait dans sa voix installa un moment de silence mais après avoir réfléchi, Jeffrey releva la tête pour nous sourire.

_ Ok, après tout vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque. Je veux bien suivre cette piste, je pars dès demain matin pour Chicago !

Nous nous regardons tous les 3 et je pense que mon cœur n'est pas le seul à battre la chamade. Nous sommes surexcités à l'idée de revoir Alice et la même lueur d'espoir et de hâte allume nos regards.

_ Cependant, ne vous emballés pas trop vite. C'est un travail de fourmis qui m'attends, et surtout nous ne sommes pas sur à 100 % qu'il s'agisse vraiment de cette destination. Et puis Chicago est une grande ville et je n'ai pas de renseignements précis sur son travail ou d'autres indices qui pourraient m'aider.

_ Comment compter vous faire alors ? demanda méchamment Jazz.

_ Du calme Jazz…

_ Ne vous en faites pas, en général tout le monde réagit de cette façon. Pour vous expliquer rapidement, je vais concentrer mes recherches près de l'aéroport pendant environ 1 mois. La plupart des « disparus » restent tout de même près de ce lieux car c'est un moyen rassurant pour eux de se dire que si jamais l'envie leur en prend ils peuvent faire machine arrière et rentrer chez eux. Dès que j'ai la moindre petite piste susceptible de vous aider, je vous en informe. Dans tout les cas je vous appel toutes les semaines pour vous faire mon compte rendu.

_ Ça semble correct, acquiesça Ed.

_ Nous restons en contact de toute façon, c'est donnant donnant ! Si jamais vous avez des nouvelles, des idées ou je ne sais trop quel indice, vous me prévenez !

Sur ces bonnes paroles il me donna sa carte, je lui laissais nos numéros de portable à tout les 3 pour qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un à joindre. Il parti en nous ayant rassuré et c'est d'une humeur sereine que je refermais la porte.

_ Alors qu'en pensez vous les garçons ?

_ Il m'a l'air correct.

_ Moi aussi je suis content, j'espère qu'il nous donnera vite des nouvelles. Je sais je suis impatient mais c'est plus fort que moi !

_ C'est normal Jazz, nous aussi nous le sommes, seulement j'essayais de me demander comment aller se passer les retrouvailles !

_ Arrête papa tu vas nous stressé déjà maintenant !

_ Oui mais en même temps pour lui c'est double suspens, tempera Jazz qui semblait compréhensif.

_ C'est vrai… Tu ne l'as jamais plus revu alors ?

_ Non, la dernière fois c'était quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir quand elle est partie pour faire ces études et elle n'est jamais revenue…

_ Mais alors vous étiez encore ensemble ! Donc vous n'avez jamais rompu ?

_ Officiellement non ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas partir à sa recherche puisque ta mère était enceinte de toi. Donc je n'ai jamais eu d'explications.

Nous étions tous plongé dans nos pensées, connaissant Esmée j'étais vraiment étonné de sa réaction encore des années après. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue ? Nous étions tellement amoureux qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, sauf si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… Cette idée me faisait mal mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir vu mon passé, moi j'avais carrément mis une femme enceinte ! Cependant je regrettais toujours de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller chez ses parents pour leur demander des explications. Et puis lorsque je l'avais enfin eu, ils avaient déménagé sans laisser d'adresse…

_ Bon je vais vous laisser, il est temps que je rentre !

_ Comme tu veux Jazz.

_ De toute façon maintenant que nous avons enfin trouvé notre détective je me sens mieux ! J'espère que ça ira vite, et puis c'est la meilleure façon d'agir.

_ Alors si nous sommes tous content c'est super !

Une fois Jazz partit, nous allons nous coucher, cette journée venait d'être chargé en émotion nous avions besoin de repos.

La nuit fut agitée, j'avais rêvé de mes possibles retrouvailles avec ma fille et aussi ma chère et tendre Esmée… A chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je remarquais que mes sentiments n'avaient pas diminués, je l'aimais encore… Maintenant j'en suis sur, je n'ai jamais cessé un seul instant d'éprouver un amour inconditionnel pour cette femme merveilleuse. Comme je regrette de ne pas l'avoir recherché plus tôt, tout ce temps de perdu et peut être qu'elle ne voudra plus me revoir, peut être qu'elle m'a oublié, qu'elle a fait sa vie, elle aussi et qu'elle a des enfants… Tant de questions auxquels j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. L'impatience commençait à devenir trop pesante donc je me levais pour aller sous une bonne douche, histoire d'essayer de me changer les idées ! Mais lorsque j'en ressortie, je n'avais qu'un visage en tête : celui de ma douce. C'était plus fort que moi, maintenant que j'avais fais ressortir des souvenirs que j'avais tant enfoui en moi, mon esprit ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à elle, comme si je me devais de rattraper le temps perdu.

Tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées, je m'habillais pour me rendre au travail. L'esprit ailleurs, j'étais un véritable automate ce matin et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver derrière mon bureau ! Je ne peux pas dire que je n'écoutais pas mes patients mais j'admets que j'étais distrait et seule la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me fit réellement émergée. En effet, il n'y avait que mes proches qui avaient se numéro et pour que quelqu'un m'appelle dans l'après midi c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important… ou de grave ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas de patients car je décrochai tout de suite, trop nerveux pour me poser plus de questions.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour papa, c'est moi…

_ Alice ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Euh… oui… pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne m'appelle jamais quand je suis à l'hôpital, alors j'ai pensé que…

_ Oh pardon ! Je suis en congé cette après midi et comme j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure ! Je suis désolé, je te rappellerais plus tard…

_ Non ! Ne t'en fais pas tu ne me dérange pas du tout !

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Bien sur ! Je suis toujours tellement heureux de t'entendre. Alors comment te portes-tu ?

_ Ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et toi ?

_ Oh, on fait aller… Tu me manque tellement ma puce.

_ Toi aussi, c'est dur sans toi, sans vous… Comment va Ed ?

_ Il fait des efforts pour aller bien, heureusement Bella l'aide énormément !

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Comment vont-elles d'ailleurs ?

_ Elles s'entraident, elles essayent de surmonté ton absence mais ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.

_ …

_ Et toi, ton travail, ça se passe bien ?

_ (ravalant des larmes) Oui tout va bien.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire dans quoi tu travailles ?

_ Ça t'avancerais à quoi papa ? On en a déjà parlé…

_ Comme tu voudras. Écoute, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

_ Bien sur, dit moi !

_ Tu ne voudrais pas parlé à ton frère au téléphone ? Ça vous ferait du bien je pense, vous êtes tellement unis tous les 2 !

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment … je ne pense pas être prête, j'ai peur de… craquer. Déjà avec toi ce n'est pas évident, j'ai tellement envie de serrer dans mes bras mon papounet… (les larmes ne pouvaient plus être contenues)

Nous pleurons tous les 2 le plus silencieusement possible. Moi aussi j'avais envie de la voir, de la regarder, de la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aime, combien je suis fier d'être son père.

_ Ma puce… tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus pleuré au téléphone, dit moi la vérité, comment vas-tu ? Et je ne parle pas de ta santé !

_ J'avais besoin de t'entendre, de me dire que ma famille et encore là… C'est bête, je sais, mais c'est parce que les derniers jours j'ai reparlé de toute cette histoire avec un ami et maintenant je me sens encore plus seule que jamais, pourtant je ne le suis pas… Je suis perdue et …

Je la laissai reprendre une respiration normale et elle souffla timidement

_... Jasper me manque…

_ Tu lui manque aussi ma puce.

_ Il te l'a dit ?

_ Il ne fait que de parler de toi, de penser à toi, il s'en veut tellement.

_ Est-ce qu'il s'occupe de la grossesse de…

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je m'occupe d'elle. Mais tu sais tu ferais bien de penser un peu à toi dans cette histoire, tu pourrais essayer de revenir, nous en parlerons ensemble et tu y verras plus clair !

_ Non je ne peux pas… Je dois te laisser papa, je te rappel très vite, promis.

_ Je t'aime très fort ma puce, c'est dur sans toi.

_ Je t'aime aussi papa, à bientôt.

Elle raccrocha et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se brisa en même temps. Elle commençait à douter, j'aurais du la garder plus longtemps au téléphone, mais pour dire quoi ? Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec elle.

Comme je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer après cette discussion, je pris mes affaires et décida de rentrer à la maison. J'avais besoin de calme, et j'avais aussi besoin de parler de tout ceci avec mon fils. Après lui avoir raconté la conversation téléphonique que j'avais eue avec sa sœur un peu plus tôt, je me sentais plus léger. Heureusement qu'il était là pour m'aider et m'écouter. Finalement cette situation avait eu du bon puisqu'elle nous avait rapproché mon fils et moi. Il n'était pas surpris qu'Alice ait raccroché précipitamment, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas prête à lui parler puisque même Edward avouer ne pas savoir quoi lui dire si jamais il l'avait au téléphone… Je voyais bien qu'ils mourraient d'envie tous les deux de se parler mais qu'aucun n'osaient car ils avaient peur de ne pas être assez fort pour surmonter cette épreuve. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, je souhaitais qu'ils aient l'occasion de se parler et si je pouvais aider le destin je le ferais… Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, nous regagnions nos chambres, j'espère que cette nuit sera plus reposant que la dernière !


	24. Chapter 24

Bonne lecture ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 24**

_Chicago_

Une nouvelle journée pluvieuse nous attendait aujourd'hui… Depuis 2 jours la pluie n'avait pas cessée et à chaque fois que ce temps était de la partie mon moral en prenait un coup ! Pourtant j'avais tout pour être heureuse ici, c'est vrai j'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur une femme exceptionnelle comme Esmée, d'habiter chez elle, d'être embauchée, d'avoir rencontré Jake… Mais malgré ma chance je sentais toujours ce vide en moi et certains jours il était plus gros que d'autres… C'est ce qui ce passait aujourd'hui ! En même temps je n'avais que ça à penser car j'étais en congé donc seule à la maison, Esmée était partie avant midi et manger toute seule ne m'avait pas aidé ! Quant à Jake il travaille et après son boulot il part assister à un match de basket hyper important avec Seth, ce dernier a réussi à avoir des tickets donc il ne peut pas « rater cette unique occasion qui ne se présentera qu'une fois dans sa vie ! » En y pensant j'avais imité la voix de Jake car il m'avait répété cette phrase une douzaine de fois depuis qu'il avait ces fameux sésame en main ! Ça me fit rire, et en général à chaque fois que je pense à lui j'ai le sourire aux lèvres… Des fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas Jazz et lui Leah et bien peut être que… Non non non ! Arrête de penser à ça ma fille, tu divagues, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je me flagellé mentalement à chaque fois que je pensais à ce genre de chose car j'avais toujours l'impression de tromper Jazz… Pff je suis lamentable comme fille, j'ai quitté Jazz pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie mais je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, je rencontre un super garçon avec lequel je pourrais m'entendre à merveille et là de nouveau je me l'interdit car je veux essayer de le remettre avec son ancienne copine… Ma tête bouillonne, je ne sais plus quoi penser, c'est l'horreur ! Je déteste c'est journées pluvieuses… Elles me font dire n'importe quoi !

Oui je sais je remets la faute sur la pluie alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais il me faut bien un coupable, non ? Et comme je n'ai pas envie de m'accuser encore et encore et bien je me trouve des excuses… Même si elles sont minables !

Décidément la solitude ne me réussit pas ! Bon alors plutôt que de tourner en rond à me faire dire des bêtises, il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à faire ! De quoi ais-je envie ? De voir ma famille… Oui mais c'est impossible… Seule solution (heureusement que j'en ai une d'ailleurs !) téléphoner à mon papounet ! Oui ça me fera du bien d'entendre sa voix ! Je l'appel et rien que son « allo » me procure une sensation de bien être. Mais une fois avoir raccroché en catastrophe pour ne pas déverser un torrent de larme sur le combiné, je me sens encore plus détruite qu'avant… Mon père aurait tant voulu que je parle à Edward, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable du tout, mon frère me connait trop bien il réussirait plus à me faire dire des choses sur ma nouvelle vie et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque ! Et puis cette dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit « tu pourrais essayer de revenir, nous en parlerons ensemble et tu y verras plus claire ! » si seulement il savait à quel point j'ai envie de rentrer, de les revoir, de les prendre dans mes bras et de continuer ma vie comme avant… Mais cela est impossible, revoir Jazz sans être en couple avec lui n'est pas concevable, abandonner Esmée alors qu'elle m'a tant apportée, quitter Jake alors qu'une amitié puissante et sincère nous lie... Non je ne peux pas rentrer, pas maintenant du moins… Peut être dans quelques années une fois que cette histoire me fera moins mal, si un jour c'est possible… La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées, en effet il n'y avait que 2 personnes à avoir mon numéro : Esmée et Jake. J'avais juste changé de numéro pour ne plus que mes amis m'appellent sinon ça aurait été trop dure d'entendre leur voix et leurs supplications pour que je rentre. Regardant rapidement le nom de mon appelant, je respirais un bon coup pour avoir une voix à peu près normale.

_ Comment vas-tu Jake ?

_ Oh… Surement mieux que toi, que se passe-t-il Alice ?

Perdu ! Il entendait toujours dans l'intonation de ma voix quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Rien Jake, tout va bien je t'assure ! essayais-je de lui faire croire.

_ Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher donc inutile de perdre ton temps, dit moi tout.

_ Je viens de raccrocher avec mon père et j'admets que j'ai un peu le cafard… Mais ça va aller Jake, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

_ Non tu as du travail et après tu dois te préparer pour le match alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

_ Le match n'est pas plus important que toi, je peux passer si tu veux…

Cette phrase m'avait fait du bien, j'étais contente d'avoir entendu ça. Je savais que je comptais pour lui, autant que lui pour moi.

_ Tu es adorable Jake, merci. Mais je t'assure que ça va passer et puis Esmée ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

_ Bon, comme tu veux… Mais s'il te plait si tu as besoin tu m'appelles ok ?

_ Promis. A demain Jake, profites bien du match et ne pense à rien d'autre !

_ Hum… A demain alors, bisous.

Nous raccrochons en même temps et je me sens mieux qu'avant. Ce petit coup de fil surprise m'avait fait plaisir et m'avait mis du baume au cœur. J'étais contente de pouvoir compter autant sur mon ami. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et sans regarder le nom j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore de lui…

_ Jake, je t'ai dit que ça irai…

_ Désolé ce n'est pas Jake !

_ Oh pardon Esmée, je pensais… Enfin bref, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Oui mais, tu as pleuré ma belle ?

_ Pff, la prochaine fois je ne décroche pas avant d'avoir retrouvé une voix plus claire… Ne t'en fais pas Esmée, ça va mieux.

_ Tu m'en parleras tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien !

_ Bon d'accord. Je voulais te demander un service, Emma m'a téléphoné et elle est malade, rien de grave je te rassure, mais il faudrait que j'aille à la pharmacie pour elle. Est-ce que ça ne t'ennuierais pas de t'occuper de la fermeture à ma place ? J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque ici alors…

_ Bien sur ! J'arrive tout de suite !

_ Merci t'es un amour. A tout de suite alors !

Après m'être arrangé devant le miroir et enfiler des vêtements plus présentable que mon vieux jogging troué, je filais au café. Esmée partie dès mon arrivée et vu qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de clients je commençais déjà à ranger, à préparer les tables pour le lendemain, la routine quoi ! Diana était avec moi mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas là mentalement. Après renseignements elle m'avoua qu'elle avait rendez vous avec un ami ce soir et vu que je préférais être seule je voyais là une très bonne occasion.

_ Tu peux rentrer, il n'y a presque plus de clients ! Je m'occupe de tout et je ne le dirais pas Esmée ! Allez file va te préparer !

_ C'est vrai ? Oh tu es un ange Alice, merci !

Une fois Diana partit, les clients ne s'attardèrent pas et je m'avançais vers la porte pour fermer lorsqu'une main la bloqua in extremis. Je fus surprise et releva les yeux rapidement. Quand j'aperçus la personne m'a surprise fut encore plus grande.

_ Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Sa voix n'était pas agressive au contraire et je ne voyais pas de raison de me méfier. Une fois installées au comptoir j'attendais qu'elle commence sa discussion.

_ Alors Leah, que veux-tu ? Tu dois savoir que Seth et Jake sont au match pourtant…

_ Oui je sais puisque c'est moi qui ai donné les places à mon frère. Je voulais avoir l'occasion de parler tranquillement avec toi.

_ Dans ce cas je t'écoute.

_ Voila, j'étais revenue pour essayer de récupérer Jake, je l'admets, mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble, quand j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, j'ai tout de suite compris…

_ Attends…

_ Non toi attends s'il te plait ! C'est assez dur comme ça alors laisse moi finir. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tout les deux, je le pense vraiment. Jake mérite une fille qui prenne soin de lui, c'est un garçon super, je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lui et je l'ai compris en vous voyant ensemble. Quand nous étions en couple j'ai toujours était lunatique avec lui, nous nous disputions plus souvent que nous ne passions des bons moments… Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, il a tourné la page, je vais faire de même, de toute façon je repars demain, ça ne sert à rien de m'éterniser ici, et puis j'aime Kurt alors nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble.

_ Écoute Leah, je suis désolé mais je dois te dire la vérité. Jake m'avait confié qu'il voulait te récupérer et quand il a su que tu venais avec ton petit copain il était désemparé. J'ai fais semblant d'être sa petite amie pour te rendre jalouse et t'ouvrir les yeux. Il t'aime encore, c'est sur…

_ Tu voudrais me faire croire que c'était du faux votre histoire ? Je connais Jake et vu son regard et sa façon de te parler je ne pense pas que lui faisait semblant ! Alors je te demanderais une seule chose. Ne le fais pas souffrir comme je les fais, mine de rien il est fragile.

_ S'il y en a une qui le fait souffrir ici, c'est toi ! Il sait très bien les sentiments que j'ai à son égard, c'est un ami rien de plus. Alors tu n'as qu'a lui expliqué ta vision des choses toute seule !

_ Très bien, je le ferais comme ça j'en aurais le cœur net ! Je suis sur qu'il tient plus à toi qu'à moi. Tu verras, tu repenseras à moi. Adieu Alice et tâche de ne pas lui faire trop de mal quand tu le rejetteras.

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle partie, me laissant seule avec ces mots lourds qui me faisait presque culpabilisé… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Je voulais l'aider et je me suis mise dans un beau pétrin… Bon je n'allais pas commencer à angoissé maintenant, j'aurais une discussion avec Jake demain et je pense que c'est elle qui a tort, il n'y a rien entre nous un point c'est tout. Pourtant en finissant le rangement et en fermant pour de bon le café je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Jake…

Une fois rentrée, Esmée m'attendait en faisant à manger. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit arrivée elle me demanda de la rejoindre dans la cuisine et quand elle vu ma tête elle se douta d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

_ Rien… éludais-je

_ Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, mais là il va falloir que tu me parles pour de bon. Alors tu t'assois et tu m'expliques jeune fille !

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère mais je voyais une pointe d'angoisse dans ses yeux. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi je me décidais de lui raconter ma journée. Après avoir dit en détail ma conversation avec mon père elle mit sa main sur mon bras et me regarda intensément comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille.

_ Tu sais, dit-elle calmement, je comprends ton père. Il doit être fou d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où se trouve sa fille. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas dans quelle ville tu es au moins ? Chicago est vaste je ne pense pas qu'il essayera de te retrouver !

_ Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis ici ! dis-je soudainement angoissée.

_ Ah bon, mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur de lui ?

_ Oh non, c'est un père formidable, là n'est pas le problème… Seulement si je lui dis que je suis ici il saura ce que je suis venue faire…

_ Ah, alors tu n'as pas choisie cette ville au hasard alors ! dit-elle surprise.

_ Euh, non… admis-je en me rendant compte que j'avais trop parlé. Je respirai un bon coup et continua ma phrase. Bon alors pour faire court lorsque j'ai quitté ma maison il me fallait un but pour survivre, pour me dire que ma vie ne servait pas à rien ! Mon père a perdu de vue une fille avec laquelle il sortait au lycée et il aurait aimé la retrouvé seulement il n'en a jamais eu le courage. Je devais l'aider dans ses recherches mais comme je suis partie je savais qu'il allait de nouveau abandonné et je ne voulais pas donc j'ai pris ses maigres recherches avec moi et je compte bien retrouver cette femme pour lui !

Lorsque je relevai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, Esmée était devenue livide et ses yeux indiquait qu'elle était partit dans ses pensées.

_ Esmée, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci de m'avoir confié ce lourd secret.

Elle s'était contenté de me répondre cette petite phrase est elle était repartie derrière ses fourneaux. Ne voulant pas la déranger plus longtemps avec mes problèmes je me levais pour aller prendre une bonne douche avant de passer à table. Il fallait que je vide ma tête et je voyais là la seule façon de le faire ! Le repas se passa calmement, nous étions chacune dans nos pensées mais échangions quand même un minimum, surement plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Nous étions fatiguées donc une fois la vaisselle faites nous sommes allées nous couchées pour empêcher notre cerveau de bouillir encore plus qu'il n'était déjà en train de le faire !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires :)**  
**

**Chapitre 25**

_Forks_

Je me réveillais paisiblement, jetais un coup d'œil rapide au réveil et fus surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. J'avais quasiment fais le tour de l'horloge ! Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas autant dormi mais cette nuit paisible m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Ma discussion avec Edward avait du m'aider à vider mon esprit trop encombré et je venais donc de récupérer tout ce sommeil que j'avais en retard. Le fait d'être en weekend et d'avoir engagé un détective y était aussi surement pour quelque chose. Je me levais rapidement car j'avais une faim de loup, après tout il était déjà 11 heures donc rien de plus normal.

Le temps que je prenne une douche, Edward était en train de faire à manger et l'odeur était monté à l'étage me titillant les narines et faisant crier mon estomac, je lui avais appris à faire à manger dès son plus jeune âge car pour un homme seul c'est important de savoir se faire une bonne cuisine !

_ Hum, ça sent divinement bon Ed ! Merci d'avoir préparé le repas.

_ Mais de rien, pour une fois que tu dors si tard je n'allais quand même pas te réveiller ! dit-il en me servant.

_ Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

_ Oh environ 2 heures, dit-il en donnant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais c'est parce qu'il faut que je sois prêt pour cette après midi, Bella m'emmène je ne sais trop où, une surprise m'a-t-elle dit !

_ Et bien tant mieux alors ! Faites-vous plaisir les enfants !

_ Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'être seul au moins ?

_ Pas du tout ! Arrête donc de t'inquiéter pour moi et profites de ta vie amoureuse ! Ça me fera du bien d'être un peu seul.

_ Ok, mais j'ai mon portable avec moi alors n'hésite pas !

_ Tais toi et mange mon garçon !

Il me sourit et vient manger avec moi. Après le repas il ne tarde pas à s'en aller et j'en profite pour faire du rangement, ces derniers temps j'avais un peu laissé aller la maison… Une fois l'ordre revenu dans les pièces je m'accordais un moment de répit et j'en profiter pour lire un bon livre tranquillement dans mon canapé. J'étais à peine arrivé à la fin du premier chapitre que la sonnerie du téléphone me tira de mon roman, décidément on ne peut jamais être tranquille !

_ Allo !

_ Bonjour M. Cullen, Jeffrey à l'appareil.

_ Oh bonjour Jeffrey, mais je vous en pris appelez moi Carlisle !

_ D'accord ! Bon alors je viens d'arriver à Chicago, j'ai trouvé une chambre dans un hôtel tout prêt de l'aéroport comme convenu donc je me mets tout de suite au travail !

_ Super, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça !

_ Voila donc dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous appel, sinon je vous rappel tous les 3 jours pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire !

_ Très bien, merci Jeffrey.

_ A votre service Carlisle ! Bonne journée, à bientôt.

Ce petit coup de fil m'avait fait plaisir, de savoir que Jeffrey se trouvait sur place me gonfla d'espoir et j'espérais qu'il ai bientôt une piste. Je repris ma lecture là où je l'avais laissé mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'étais excité par la nouvelle et je me prenais à rêver de nos retrouvailles. Tout en pensant à Esmée, je ne pu m'empêcher de me rappeler notre première rencontre…

_**Flash Back**_

_ Alors Carl encore dans tes pensées !

_ La ferme Alec !

Quel crétin ce gars, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'appeler par ce surnom stupide que je détestais. Il était dans la même fac que moi et comme il connaissait mon ami Marcus il pensait que nous étions pote alors que je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer ce type ! Enfin bref, à chaque fois que je voyais cette fille je ne savais plus où j'étais, le monde aurait pu arrêter de tourner je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Je l'avais vu pour la première fois il y a une semaine dans le bus et depuis je l'a croisais tous les jours et des fois ce n'était pas des coïncidences puisque je descendais à la même station qu'elle, même si je ne devais pas aller à cet endroit, juste pour le plaisir de la voir…

_ Tu sais qu'elle est encore au lycée ?

_ Hein quoi ?

_ Cette fille que tu suis depuis je ne sais combien de temps, tu sais qu'elle est plus jeune que toi !

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance Marcus, l'âge n'a rien à voir là dedans, elle est tout simplement magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle qu'elle.

_ Une fille tu veux dire, elle doit avoir dans les 15 ans alors arrête de rêver !

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! lui répondis-je méchamment.

_ Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais pense à ses parents ça m'étonnerait que si un jour vous veniez à être ensemble ils acceptent ! Tu as 20 ans, tu es en fac alors ne l'oublie pas, je t'aurais prévenu !

Ses paroles m'avaient sortis de mon état second, quelque part il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de parler à cette divine créature de rêve et après je verrais bien ce que je pourrais faire, si jamais j'avais la chance et le bonheur d'être avec elle je serais bien capable d'aviser et nous verrions ce que nous pourrons faire. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas ma priorité du jour il fallait vraiment que je lui parle car je ne savais pas si elle, elle avait fait attention à moi !

_ Bon moi je descends ici, je n'ai pas encore envie de la suivre aujourd'hui ! Tu viens ou pas ?

_ A demain Marcus ! me contentais-je de lui répondre.

Il partit en souriant mais me souhaita tout de même bonne chance si jamais je me décidais enfin à lui parler ! Je restai sur mon siège comme scotché et ne prêtais attention à rien d'autre qu'elle. L'a voyant se préparer à descendre au prochain arrêt je l'imitais et lui emboitais le pas tout en cherchant un moyen de l'aborder… En vain ! Je marchais a distance raisonnable et lorsque je l'a vis courir vers une vielle dame qui allait tomber sur le trottoir je ne pus m'empêcher de faire comme elle. Malheureusement elle arriva trop tard et la dame âgée s'était cogné la tête et commençais à saigner.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Vite appelez les secours ! cria-t-elle complètement paniquée.

J'arrivais derrière elle est m'accroupis près de la dame.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Madame, je suis en 2ème année de fac de médecine, je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

M'occupant d'elle je ne voyais pas la magnifique brune me dévisageais mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Je lui comprimai sa plaie pour empêcher le sang de trop couler, la tête saignant toujours abondamment, et lui parler pour la rassurée. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et ils évacuèrent la vieille dame, elle eu juste le temps de me remercier et partie avec eux.

_ Merci pour votre aide ! me dit-elle timidement.

_ Oh mais de rien, j'étais là au bon endroit c'est tout.

_ Bon, alors au revoir.

Elle se relevait et allait partir et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que si je ne lui parlais pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais.

_ Attendez ! Euh… après ces émotions, est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ?

Le rouge sur ses joues me fit fondre de l'intérieur.

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas parce que nous prenons le même bus que je vous connais !

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle m'avait donc déjà remarqué avant ! Elle savait que je prenais le bus moi aussi, j'étais tellement heureux, mon cœur battait la chamade, je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout !

_ Et bien justement c'est une occasion de faire connaissance non ?

_ Bon d'accord, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps donc ce sera rapide !

Sur ce nous nous installons dans un café où nous parlons de tout et de rien. Comme je me sentais bien avec elle, je lui racontais mes études, ma vie en gros, et elle faisait de même. Nous étions là a presque tout déballé de nous sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre elle du partir précipitamment car nous venions de passer 2 heures ensemble alors qu'il m'avait semblé que nous venions de nous installer. Je l'avais accompagné dehors après avoir réglé l'addition et nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots avant de se quitter.

_ Je dois y aller, mes parents doivent m'attendre, ils vont s'inquiéter !

_ Je comprends, mais tu crois qu'on pourra se revoir ?

_ Écoute Carlisle, je ne sais pas trop…

_ Mais j'ai très envie de te revoir Esmée !

De nouveau ses joues rougies, elle baissa le regard devant ma révélation et paraissait troublée, j'adorais la voir comme ça, elle était encore plus craquante.

_ Peut être alors…

Je sortis un papier de mon sac et lui nota mon numéro de téléphone.

_ Tiens, on ne sait jamais si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! N'hésite pas et appel moi.

Elle me prit le stylo, retourna ma paume et écrivit son numéro à l'intérieur de ma main gauche. Elle était si près de moi que je me laissais enivrer par son délicat parfum, fermant les yeux pour mieux m'en imprégner je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher pour me faire un baisé sur la joue et ce dernier m'électrisa encore plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

_ A bientôt alors !

Et elle partie sans se retourner. Je rentrais dans mon appartement le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger et l'envie intense de la revoir. Ce qui se reproduit le lendemain, cette fois je ne pris pas de gant et alla directement m'asseoir à ses côtés dans le bus. Nous passions le trajet à discuter et à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_ Papa ! Allo la terre !

_ Quoi ?

Edward venait de me faire sortir de mes pensées avec une telle rapidité que je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais !

_ Et ben ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais ça devait être très intéressant ! dit-il en plaisantant.

_ Rigole mon fils, rigole ! Mais tu m'as fais peur ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer…

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, tu étais complètement absorbé par tes pensées ! Aller viens n'en parlons plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Vu la tête que je devais faire il comprit que je ne mettais pas du tout rendu compte que nous étions déjà le soir ! J'avais dû m'endormir, ce n'est pas possible que je n'ai pas vu la journée passée… Je souris pour moi-même, voyant l'effet que ma chère Esmée me faisait encore des années après ! Quel plaisir d'avoir fait revivre ce fameux souvenir, je voyais que je ne n'oublierais jamais cette femme…


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà la suite ! Alors bonne lecture et à très vite :)**  
**

**Chapitre 26**

_Chicago_

J'étais réveillée tôt ce matin car il fallait absolument que je parle à Jake le plus vite possible. J'étais partagé par l'envie de me rendre tout de suite chez lui (mais il était encore trop tôt !) ou attendre l'après midi pour laisser le temps à Leah d'aller le voir… Je ne savais pas comment faire et rien que d'y réfléchir je commençais à avoir mal à la tête. Pour éviter de trop y penser et me torturer les méninges je décidais de ranger mon linge dans mon armoire et en l'ouvrant mon regard se déposa sur la fameuse boite rouge. Depuis mon arrivée je n'avais pas encore songé à retrouver cette femme alors qu'en fait j'étais venue ici pour ça ! Mais j'étais bien avec Esmée et je n'avais plus vraiment repensée à cette inconnue depuis longtemps. J'essaie donc de me concentrer pour me rappeler les maigres indices que mon père m'avait donné sur elle mais j'avais également oublié que lorsque j'étais partie précipitamment j'avais mis mes photos souvenirs dans cette boite. Revoir ces photos m'étais difficile, j'en pris une entre mes mains et je ne pouvais que constater que le bonheur était tellement grand que la photo aurait pu en déborder, mais cette période était finie, plus jamais je ne serais aussi heureuse avec un homme, je me rendais compte de la bêtise que j'avais faite en partant, en laissant Jazz seul avec une femme qui porte son enfant… Il n'y aurait plus jamais de « nous », je ne pourrais plus me blottir dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, embrasser ses lèvres sucrés et désirables, me plonger dans son regard qui me donnait l'impression d'être unique et aimée… Tout cela appartenait à mon passé et je devais aller de l'avant à présent même si c'était une réelle torture que de me dire que je tirais définitivement un trait sur lui… Je regardais Emmet et Rose formant un couple unique et attachant, Bella et Edward qui sont unis et soudés et je ne vois pas où est ma place dans ce cadre… Si un jour je retourne à Forks ce sera également pour eux, mais je ne voudrais pas revoir Jazz, ce sera bien trop dur et je ne veux surtout pas craquer devant lui, il aura son enfant de toute façon alors il n'aura plus le temps pour moi… Je me sens désemparée et je n'ai qu'une envie : me confier. Il faut que j'en parle à Esmée, elle saura trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral puisqu'elle est passé par une histoire similaire, elle pourra me conseiller judicieusement. Je m'habille rapidement et vais dans la cuisine. Malheureusement un mot m'attend sur la table

_**Alice,**_

_**Je suis partie chez Emma tôt ce matin car elle n'était pas en grande forme hier soir…**_

_**Je sortirais surement Teddy donc ne m'attends pas avant midi ! **_

_**Je t'ai laissé un petit déjeuner surprise dans le frigo ! Comme j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas le moral je t'ai fais de la mousse au chocolat ! J'espère que tu va mieux, on en reparlera si tu veux mais j'aimerais bien que tu te confie pour te sentir mieux par la suite…**_

_**A tout à l'heure ma belle !**_

_**Ta chère Esmée qui pense à toi !**_

Décidément à chaque fois que je me sentais prête à lui parler il y avait toujours un truc pour m'en empêcher… Mais là il fallait vraiment que je me vide et la seule personne après Esmée qui pouvait m'écouter, me comprendre et me réconforter, c'était Jake… Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four m'indiquait qu'il était déjà 9 heures ! J'avais mis autant de temps à rêvasser sur les photos ! Il n'était plus si tôt donc je pouvais me rendre chez lui sans craindre de le réveiller.

Devant son immeuble j'étais hésitante mais après tout je n'avais pas fais ce chemin pour le rebrousser comme une mauviette… Respirant un grand coup je pressais la sonnette et presque immédiatement après la voix de Jake dans l'interphone se fit entendre.

_ C'est pour quoi encore ?

_ Oh Jake ! Désolé si je te dérange, je peux repasser…

_ Excuse moi Alice je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Entre tu ne me dérange pas !

Sa voix s'était radoucie mais je le sentais étrange… Je devais surement me faire des films, je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerait, mon cerveau me faisait penser n'importe quoi tellement je le mettais à rude épreuve ! Tout en montant les escaliers je réfléchissais par quoi commencer, je ne savais pas vraiment mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car il m'attendait adossé à la porte, me souriant. Bizarrement ma première réaction fut de le trouver carrément sexy quand je le vis dans cette position, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse remplis de plaquette de chocolat… Eh oh Alice, tu te calmes ! Tu dis n'importe quoi…

_ Alors ma jolie, que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me voir si tôt ?

_ Et bien Esmée et partie et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Tu avais l'air contrarié quand tu as répondus à la porte !

_ Pardon, je l'étais effectivement… Mais oublie, rien d'important…

_ Jake dis moi, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ?

_ Viens entre… Bon alors je te dis mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va…

_ Arrête tu me fais peur, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Leah est venue me voir, elle est partie il n'y a que 10 minutes alors je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs…

Je me stoppai, pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant que dire… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le remarque, essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible je lui demandai

_ Ah… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle repart cet après midi, elle va emménagée avec son cher Kurt !

_ Je suis désolé pour toi Jake, franchement…

_ Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, bizarrement ça va, je ne suis pas aussi abattu que la première fois.

_ Et c'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça…

_ Alors c'est vrai ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Elle est venue te voir hier soir ?

_ …

_ Elle ne manque pas d'air celle là ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait venue t'embêter au café !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ? S'il te plait dit moi.

_ Et bien… heu… elle pense que tu… tes regards et tes intentions avec moi ne lui on pas semblé si… fausses…

_ Oh ! Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

_ Justement je ne sais plus quoi en penser Jake ! Je suis un peu perdue…

_ Honnêtement moi aussi…

Il s'assit sur son canapé, pris sa tête entre ses mains et fixa le sol me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Après de longues minutes de silence et de réflexion je pris la parole.

_ Jake ?

_ Hum… dit-il sans relever la tête

_ Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Il me regarda surpris et me fis signe de tête que oui. Je lui pris sa main et le força à se lever, nous n'avions jamais étaient si proche, du moins si mais pas par choix… Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et vu la même lueur que dans le mien, cette lueur de peur et d'incertitude. Je lui caressai la joue et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Nous nous regardions toujours et puis il ferma ses yeux et laissa mon baisé se faire plus doux. Je fermai mes yeux également et sentis ses mains se refermaient autour de ma taille, ses pouces caressant le bas de mon dos avec habilité. Je me serrais contre lui et notre baisé devenait plus fougueux, plus intense, plus désirable, nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent avec douceur, dansant ensemble. Nos cœurs battaient tellement forts que je sentais le sien contre ma poitrine, mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux et comme j'étais plus petite que lui il me porta et j'enlaçai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Depuis le début de ce baisé mon cerveau avait enfin cessé de penser et je dois admettre que ça faisait un bien fou ! Nous n'avions pas envie de mettre fin a se baisé et habillement il nous emmena dans sa chambre, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il mit fin à ce long baisé et me regarda intensément en me remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

_ Alice, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir… Embrasse-moi !

_ Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en veilles une fois que nous ne serons plus sur notre petit nuage d'insouciance… Je veux continuer uniquement si tu es sur que tu n'as de sentiments que pour moi…

Je ne mettais pas aperçue que je pleurais, ce n'est que lorsqu'il essuya ma larme du bout de ses doigts que je le vis. Je pleurais car j'étais à bout… J'étais complètement perdue, j'avais envie de Jake mais je savais très bien que j'étais encore amoureuse de Jazz…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends… dit-il en se remettant dans une position plus appropriée.

_ Jake… soufflais-je.

_ Ne dis rien, je t'assure je comprends.

Et là le chagrin que je cherchais tant a refoulé éclata. Jake se retourna, me faisant face et me pris dans ses bras comme on prendrait un nouveau né… J'étais tellement désemparé que je n'avais plus de force, il me blottit dans ses bras et me berça doucement en restant dans le silence jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calment par eux même…

Après avoir séché mes dernières larmes il me serra contre lui, me déposa un bisou sur le front et me remis debout. Il n'osait plus me regardé dans les yeux, je voyais qu'il semblait gêné alors que c'était plutôt à moi de l'être ! Il avait agit en vrai gentleman et au lieu de profiter de la situation il m'avait fait comprendre que je me ferais plus de mal à moi-même qu'autre chose.

_ Tu ferais peut être mieux de rentrer non ? dit-il d'une petite voix, sans quitter le sol des yeux.

_ Jake… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Que pouvais-dire ? Je n'avais pas le droit de refuser sa demande. Je lui caressai le bras une dernière fois et sorti de son appartement en silence. Je regagnai la maison telle un automate, ne faisant pas attention aux gens dans la rue… Une fois la porte refermée je me laissai glisser le long et m'accroupis par terre. A ma grande surprise je n'étais pas seule, Esmée était là et comme elle m'avait entendue arrivée elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je ne pleurais pas mais mon regard était dans le vague, j'étais complètement perdue.

_ Raconte moi tout… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Une fois toute ma matinée détaillée elle me prit la main et me réconforta.

_ Tu sais je suis passé par la même période que toi sauf que je n'ai pas eu la chance de tomber sur un homme mur comme Jake. J'ai toujours regretté cette aventure d'un soir qui m'a fait encore plus perdre le peu d'estime que j'avais de moi… Si je devais te conseiller une chose par expérience ce serait d'essayer de reprendre contact avec Jasper. Moi je ne l'ai pas fait et je le regretterais toute ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, ne pas m'enfuir quand j'ai vu de loin le ventre rond de cette femme qui était aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais, de l'homme de ma vie…

_ Tu les as vus ensemble alors ? Mais c'est pire que mon histoire ça !

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire… J'étais partis, il a refait sa vie mais j'aurais aimé avoir des explications, c'est ce qui me manque le plus. J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu, je pensais notre amour tellement fort… Alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Alice, si Jasper a envie de te parler, écoute-le.

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a envie, mais j'y penserais. Merci Esmée…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence elle m'aida à me remettre debout et je lui posai une question qui me faisait froid de le dos rien que d'y penser

_ Tu crois que Jake me pardonnera ?

_ Il faut que vous parliez ensemble, je ne peux pas te répondre mais essaie de le garder, des amis comme lui ça ne courent pas les rues.

Oui elle avait raison, il fallait que je me fasse pardonner, que je retrouve son amitié car je ne voulais absolument pas le perdre, il était trop précieux à mes yeux…

L'après midi j'avais quand même tenu à aller au travail, je ne voulais pas faire faux bond à Esmée ni à Diana… Ce fut dur de me concentrer mais j'y arrivai tout de même. Toute l'après midi j'avais guetté l'entrée, espérant voir mon cher Jake arrivé comme tout les jours mais en vain. Pour la première fois depuis le début il ne vint pas et un trou immense se forma dans ma poitrine. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle, je ne pouvais pas avancer sans lui, je savais à présent qu'il n'était qu'un ami mais un ami essentiel à ma survie, un ami tellement proche que je pouvais le comparé à un frère… Je décidais de lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre et si demain il ne réapparaissait pas dans ma vie et bien j'irais prendre de ses nouvelles et lui dire à quel point il m'est cher. Je pense qu'il pourra comprendre, du moins je l'espère, mais je me jurais d'être autant présente et dévouée que lui l'a été pour moi quand ce sera à son tour d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il méritait tellement une fille aussi formidable que lui, j'espère qu'il l'a trouvera et qu'elle saura le combler.

Après la fermeture je rentrais à l'appartement où je pris une douche bien chaude pour me remettre des émotions de la journée. Une fois sous ma couverture je songeais aux paroles d'Esmée, je ne savais pas si Jazz avait envie de me parler mais j'allais essayer de faire parler mon père pour en apprendre plus sur ce sujet. Je l'appellerais demain pour en savoir plus car cette histoire me ronger trop. Je m'endormis en pensant à la conversation que je pourrais avoir avec Jazz si jamais il y en aurait une un jour…


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà je ne vous ai pas fait attendre pour vous posté la suite, si vous aimez le rythme dites-le, je pourrais vous postez un chapitre tout les jours ! :)

Alors bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires ! D'ailleurs pour répondre à la question de Clara, tu verras que les indices temporels seront bientôt là, comme ça tu pourras savoir depuis combien de temps Alice est partie et où en est Lauren dans sa grossesse ;)

Mais pour l'instant place à ce chapitre et dans quelques temps les choses avanceront plus vite, vous verrez !**  
**

**Chapitre 27**

_Forks_

Toute la nuit j'avais rêvé d'Esmée, j'avais eu une nuit agitée, les draps froissés pouvaient en témoigner ! Je regardais machinalement le réveil et sortit d'un bond de mon lit. Mon Dieu, il était 9 heures ! A cette heure-ci je devrais être à l'hôpital, mes rendez vous n'allaient pas tardé et j'étais encore à la maison et même pas habillé ! La panique totale… Je filais vers la salle de bain pour me préparer en 4ème vitesse, un petit gâteau industriel en guise de déjeuner et je m'enfonçais déjà dans ma voiture. Bien entendu j'étais en retard mais pas autant que je ne le pensais ! Quelle rapidité, je m'en étonnais moi-même et souriais intérieurement en repensant au nombre de fois où Alice me demandait de me dépêcher dans la salle de bain car elle, elle mettait réellement 2 heures ! Rien que de repenser à ces bons souvenirs me mit du baume au cœur… Mais en même temps, je savais que quand je débutais la journée en étant nostalgique, j'étais bon pour l'être toute la journée !

Ce qui m'embêtait le plus dans le fait de ne pas avoir son numéro de téléphone s'était uniquement le fait que je ne pouvais pas entendre sa voix quand j'en avais envie… Je devais attendre que ce soit elle qui m'appelle et cette situation me pesait car elle me manquait énormément et les jours qui s'écoulaient lentement ne faisaient qu'augmenter ma peine.

Mon premier rendez vous me fit rapidement sortir de mes pensées et la matinée passa plus vite que prévue ! Cependant, comme je l'avais pressenti le matin, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, j'avais des coups de blues et la seule chose que j'avais réellement envie c'était de rentrer chez moi. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais plus écouté et pour une fois je fis annuler mes consultations de l'après midi, direction la maison !

Une fois arrivé devant chez moi je me rendis compte que les garçons étaient là, ils ne devaient pas avoir cours cet après midi ! Comme je préférais être seul je voulu faire discret en passant par la porte de derrière mais c'est sans compter sur la délicatesse d'Emmet qui avait du me voir arriver.

_ Et bien Carlisle, tu ne viens pas nous dire bonjour aujourd'hui !

_ Salut Em' ! dis-je un peu embarrassé. Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

_ Ben non pas cette aprèm ! Et toi tu n'es pas au boulot ? Tes patients sont tous morts ? dit-il en éclatant de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive papa ? Ce matin tu pars en retard et là tu rentres plus tôt ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas fiston, juste un peu envie d'être au calme…

_ Oh non Carlisle, ne commence pas comme ça, après si tu t'enfonces dans cette monotonie tu ne t'en ressortiras pas ! Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle !

_ Salut Jazz ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui…

_ C'est aussi ce que je m'étais dit et ma léthargie à durer plus d'un mois ! Alors hors de question de te laisser comme ça !

_ Allez, tu vas venir avec nous, les filles ne vont pas tarder on va aller faire un p'tit match de basket !

_ Em, tu crois que Rose prendrais le risque de se casser un ongle en jouant à ton « stupide jeu » ? dit Jazz en imitant la voix de sa sœur sur la dernière partie de la phrase, ce qui nous fit rire tous les 4.

_ T'as raison, mais en même temps je n'ai pas dit qu'on les laisserait jouer ! plaisanta-t-il. Elles viennent pour nous supporter pas pour nous empêcher de jouer !

Sacré Emmet, il ne changera donc jamais ! En même temps heureusement qu'il est là pour nous faire rire, un gars comme lui il n'y en a pas 2 ! Mais je me rendais compte que je pouvais oublier le silence, la tranquillité et un bon livre… Au lieu de cela j'aurais droit au bruit, à l'agitation et au sport… Finalement j'allais peut être resté sur la touche avec les filles, je n'avais aucune envie de faire du sport et ça je comptais bien l'appliqué même si ça n'allait pas plaire aux garçons. En même temps je pourrais voir comment vont les filles, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu le temps de parler avec elles, je veux voir comment elles prennent l'éloignement d'Alice, elles qui étaient comme les doigts de la main…

A peine mon raisonnement fini, une voiture se gare derrière la mienne et Bella et Rosalie arrivent.

_ Et ben, vous êtes tous là ! Bonjour Carlisle, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

_ Salut Rose, pourquoi est-ce si étonnant pour vous que je sois à la maison ?

_ Surement parce qu'on ne t'as jamais vu à la maison avant 20 heures au moins !

_ Et bien ça va changer alors ma chère Bella, vous allez devoir me supporté un peu plus souvent !

_ Tant mieux alors, mais il ne faut pas dire ça seulement maintenant. Si tu le dis, tu le fais… Ok papa ?

_ Promis. Je passerais plus de temps à la maison, le travail sera secondaire à partir de maintenant.

Ils avaient tous l'air étonnés et une phrase brulait toutes les lèvres, y compris les miennes. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu cette idée avant le départ de ma fille… » J'aurais pu profiter pleinement de sa présence, prendre des bons moments avec mes enfants. Je savais que je passais trop de temps au boulot mais en même temps je ne savais pas qu'un jour j'aurais pu tant le regretter. Mais de toute façon c'était trop tard maintenant, seulement je me jurais intérieurement que quand Alice reviendrais je profiterais d'elle au maximum.

Voyant le silence s'installer vu que nous étions tous dans nos pensées, notre cher Emmet le rompit.

_ Bon alors on se la fait cette partie ?

_ Oui on y va. Papa tu vas te changer ?

_ Euh… non je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je vais rester avec les filles, enfin si elles veulent bien de moi ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Enfin un homme qui reste avec nous ! On te prend et on te garde même ! dit Rose en passant son bras sous le mien.

Bella l'imita et nous partons tous les 3 suivis par les garçons qui étaient un peu déçus de ne pas avoir eu leur câlin. Pour une fois que j'étais l'attention de ces dames je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

_ Bon alors tu nous les surveilles mais tu nous les rends après hein Carlisle ?

_ Mais oui Em, ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Voyant que sa tendre moitié commençait à bouder, Rose se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation Bella fit de même avec mon fils et finalement je me retrouvais de nouveau seul.

_ Allez vient Carlisle, nous sommes de trop ici.

Finalement c'était Jazz qui me prit par le bras et nous sortons en rigolant. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais d'être aussi bien entouré. Sans eux je ne serais pas grand-chose, je me serais même laissé dépérir, j'en étais sûr. Heureusement, à chaque fois qu'Alice me téléphoné elle semblait bien entourée, elle me parlait de sa patronne qui avait l'aire très gentille avec elle et l'autre fois elle m'avait parlé d'un de ses amis, hors pour que ma fille emploi ce mot « ami » il fallait vraiment qu'il soit digne de confiance car elle ne se liait pas si facilement. Cette pensée me rassura et j'essayais de rester le plus naturel possible, je ne voulais pas qu'ils remarquent que je me faisais du souci…

Nous venions d'arriver au terrain et les garçons ne trainèrent pas, ils commencèrent tout de suite un échauffement donc je me retrouvais tout de suite seul avec Bella et Rose.

_ Honnêtement Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda Rose en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

_ Je te connais depuis toujours et je ne t'ai jamais vu à la maison si tu n'étais pas en vacances !

_ Petit coup de blues… dis-je simplement en baissant les yeux.

D'un même geste les 2 amies posèrent une main conciliante sur mes épaules et au lieu d'être un moment triste nous rigolons de voir qu'elles ont eu la même idée.

_ Merci les filles. Mais et vous, comment allez vous ?

_ Oh on fait aller… On s'entraide dans les moments durs.

_ Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? me demanda Bella.

_ Elle me téléphone en général une fois par semaine mais elle reste très mystérieuse.

_ Et bien sur impossible de lui soutirer le moindre indice ?

_ Tu l'a connais bien Rose ! me contentais-je de répondre.

_ Pff, j'aimerais tellement lui parlé, entendre sa voix, ça me ferait un bien fou…

_ Tu lui as dit à quel point elle nous manque ?

_ Oui Bella, je lui ai même demandé qu'elle parle à son frère mais elle a peur de craquée.

_ Pourtant ça ferait du bien à Ed, on en parle souvent et il a du mal à ne plus se confier à sa sœur, elle lui manque aussi terriblement.

_ Heureusement que tu le soutiens Bella, il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir tu sais !

_ Merci, c'est gentil. Mais il à aussi beaucoup d'aide avec toi, votre rapprochement lui fais du bien.

_ Ah bon il t'en parle ? Il a remarqué un changement ?

_ Oui ! Il a toujours dit que tu étais un bon père mais depuis qu'Alice est partie il a vraiment vu que votre relation père fils s'est amplifiée. Il est très heureux ainsi et il espère qu'il t'aide assez à surmonter ta peine…

_ Tu sais sans lui, sans vous aussi d'ailleurs, je ne serais pas là. Je me serais laissé aller, c'est sûr… Alors merci à vous tous.

_ Oh mais oui bien sur ! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

Rose venait de parler si fort qu'elle nous fit sursauter Bella et moi. Depuis un moment elle était resté silencieuse mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était en train de réfléchir, or là elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé cette idée avant…

_ De quoi Rose, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Oh pardon je ne vous ai pas fais peur au moins ?

Elle ne nous laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre et continua sa phrase.

_ Je suis bête de ne pas y avoir tout de suite pensée ! Qu'elle conne je fais…

_ Bon Rose tu vas nous dire oui ou non ? demanda Bella quelque peu exaspérée.

_ Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, seulement Carlisle, dit moi d'abord quel jour Alice t'appelle ?

_ Plutôt en début de semaine, jamais après le mercredi… Pourquoi ?

_ La prochaine fois tu lui dis, et écoute moi bien car il faudra que tu lui répète mot pour mot, tu lui diras de ma part « jeudi il y a 19 à 20 personnes dans ma maison ».

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ne me demande pas je ne peux pas te le révélé mais s'il te plait dit lui bien cette phrase.

_ Attends je vais l'écrire pour ne pas me tromper.

Elle me répéta cette drôle de phrase et semblé toute excitée par son « idée de génie » selon elle… Je ne cherchais pas car je savais bien le nombre de secrets qu'elles avaient partagés étant petites et je me doute que cette énigme était un code entre elle. J'étais vraiment curieux et j'aurais aimé savoir mais elle n'en parla même pas à Bella alors je n'osais pas insister. Je pliai soigneusement la feuille et la mis dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, je ne risquais pas de l'oublié de toute façon.

Les garçons arrivèrent vers nous, ils venaient de finir leur petit match et venaient pour se désaltérer. Bella semblait un peu agacé et déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire partie du « secret » de Rose, et Edward le remarqua aussitôt.

_ Ça ne va pas mon amour ? Tu as l'air contrariée ?

Rose ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de répondre, elle prit les devant.

_ C'est de ma faute Ed, je viens d'avoir une idée pour…

Voyant qu'elle allait trop loin dans sa phrase (elle ne voulait absolument rien révéler) Rose se tût et cherchait ses mots pour terminer sa phrase.

_ Pour… l'incita à continuer Ed

_ En fait ton père doit transmettre un message codé à Alice et elle ne peut rien révéler donc oui ça m'énerve un peu car elle manque à tout le monde et on a tous envie d'en savoir plus mais Rose joue sa cachotière ! termina Bella d'un ton assez sévère.

_ Ne lui en veux pas Bella, tu sais elles faisaient toujours ça quand elles étaient gamines et on a jamais su ce que ça voulait dire donc je ne pense pas qu'elles le dévoileront un jour. Je pense qu'il faut plutôt bien prendre la chose, car si Rose arrive à savoir un petit détail, aussi infime soit-il de plus que Carlisle et bien j'en serais heureux.

_ Pff… Tu as raison Jazz… Excuse moi Rose, c'est puéril de ma part.

_ Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne veux pas vous mettre à l'écart mais je vois là la seule façon d'en apprendre peut être un peu plus. Mais je vous promets en revanche que vous serez au courant de tout une fois que ce sera fini.

_ D'accord Rose. Merci. Dis-je simplement.

Après un court instant de silence où tout le monde commençait à trop réfléchir, je mis fin à ce moment et proposa de rentrer.

_ Oui tu as raison papa, rentrons.

_ Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester manger les jeunes ! Ça changera un peu les soirées d'Edward, je ne suis pas très drôle en ce moment.

Une fois leurs parents prévenus, tout le monde resta manger avec nous. J'étais content de voir qu'Edward avait le sourire, ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir entouré de ces amis et moi j'avais l'impression de retrouver un peu l'esprit de famille en étant entouré de la sorte.

Une fois le repas fini, ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer et nous à aller nous coucher. Demain serait une meilleure journée, je me le promis. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre et je retournerais au travail à l'heure, en forme et de bonne humeur ! J'aimais me fixais des buts à atteindre et ceux-là je les respecterais.


	28. Chapter 28

****Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous et un grand merci pour vos commentaires :)**  
**

**Chapitre 28**

_Chicago_

Je n'avais pas très bien dormis mais bon en ce moment je commençais à prendre l'habitude de ne pas faire des nuits reposante… Ma première pensée en me levant alla à mon ami. Jake me manquait beaucoup, il fallait que je le voie aujourd'hui, que je m'explique et que je mette les choses à plat avec lui ! Il savait que je ne travaillais pas cette après midi donc je lui laissais le temps de venir me voir au café et s'il ne le faisait pas et bien j'irais à sa rencontre après mon service.

Je ne m'attardais pas au lit car je ruminais trop et à peine réveillée mon cerveau n'allait pas tenir le rythme toute la journée si je continue comme ça ! Esmée venait de se lever, nous nous croisons dans le couloir et vu qu'elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormis je lui laisse la salle de bain en première pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Rien que l'odeur du café dans mes narines arrivait à me détendre alors je pris de profondes inspirations de ce délicieux breuvage et une fois plus détendue je sortie le pain pour le faire griller. Lorsque ma chère colloc' arriva elle avait meilleure mine et me souriait

_ Hum, ça sent très bon ici ! Merci Alice ! dit-elle en me déposant un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

_ Oui viens vite manger, c'est encore chaud ! Alors tu as bien dormis ?

Elle me regarda, sourie et répondit

_ Je pense que nous avons passé la même nuit !

_ Ok ! dis-je en rigolant.

Heureusement qu'elle était là pour me faire sourire, la vie était plus belle en sa compagnie et souvent elle me remontait le moral rien que grâce à son sourire. Je la considérais comme une amie, une vraie, celle qui en un seul regard comprend quand ça ne va pas, qui fait tout pour vous aider, qui a toujours les mots (ou le silence) réconfortant. Depuis mon arrivée à Chicago, Esmée avait su tout faire pour me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la remercier un jour et souvent je me demandais aussi comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour rentrer à Forks… J'aimais ma famille et mes amis, il faudrait bien que j'y retourne un jour mais je ne pourrais pas quitter Esmée, pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ! Et puis maintenant que je n'avais plus de vie là-bas je me demandais si je ne resterais pas définitivement dans cette ville. Je retournerais voir les gens que j'aime mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais de nouveau envie de vivre dans la même ville que lui, le voir emmener son enfant à l'école, vivre avec une autre femme que moi…

_ Ah quoi penses-tu donc pour être tant silencieuse ?

Elle avait réussie à me sortir de mes pensées en une fraction de seconde mais comme je ne voulais pas lui avouer je préférais lui mentir un peu, je pense un peu car ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, plutôt une autre facette de mes pensées

_ A Jake…

_ Il ne t'a pas téléphoné ?

_ Non…

_ Mais en même temps il n'est que… 7h30 ! dit-elle après avoir regardé l'horloge.

_ Oui je sais, mais c'est dur, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

_ Tu sais, Teddy aura besoin de se promener cette après midi et je ne pense pas que je pourrais le sortir…

_ Pourquoi tu…

Pas la peine de finir ma phrase, je venais de comprendre. Elle me laissait aller promener Teddy car elle pensait que je pouvais rencontrer Jake au parc si j'y allais à sa place.

_ Merci tu es la meilleure ! dis-je en lui souriant.

Une fois la table débarrassée, c'était à mon tour d'aller sous une bonne douche bien méritée ! Il fallait que je me détende avant d'aller au café et c'était la meilleure solution. Aujourd'hui j'enfilais des vêtements bien chauds car le froid du mois de novembre commençait à se faire bien présent.

Nous nous rendons au café ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, dans une bonne ambiance. C'est aussi ce côté-là que j'aime chez Esmée, car elle fait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère une fois que l'abcès a été crevé. Elle savait que je m'inquiétais pour l'histoire avec Jake mais comme elle avait trouvé une solution elle se sentait plus libre et essayé de me faire sourire… Chose qu'elle arrivé toujours à obtenir !

Après s'être débarrassé de nos affaires nous commençons à remettre en place les quelques tables qui n'avaient pas étaient faites la veille en attendant les premiers clients. La petite cloche au dessus de la porte retentit et je levais instantanément les yeux, j'attendais tellement que ce soit Jake qui pousse cette porte, malheureusement mon sourire s'effaça puisque ce n'était pas lui… Lorsque Seth arriva je ne lui laissai même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau que je me ruais sur lui pour lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles de mon ami.

_ Bonjour Alice ! Oui merci je vais bien et toi ? plaisanta-t-il

_ Excuse moi Seth, bonjour. C'est juste que j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Jake…

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais désolé je n'en ai pas plus que toi !

_ Oh…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive de temps en temps.

Je ne répondis pas, me sentant trop fautive, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de disparaitre ! J'avais eu la chance de rencontrer une personne telle que lui et j'arrivais à l'éloigner de moi alors qu'il était mon oxygène, le seul ami de mon âge, celui avec qui j'avais partagé des choses que je n'avais dites à personne. Je mourrais d'envie d'être à cette après midi, j'espère que Jake sera au parc, au pire je retourne chez lui et le force à m'ouvrir la porte pour parler !

_ Allez Alice, les clients attendent ma belle !

_ Pardon Esmée, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il fallait que j'arrête de trop penser car je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que mes soucis… Je ne voulais pas décevoir encore une personne alors je me promis de faire attention et de faire mon service correctement.

La matinée passa très lentement, je n'avais jamais eu autant hâte de rentrer à la maison ! Comme je n'avais pas faim, j'avais grignoté au café, je montai directement chez Emma avec Esmée. Cette dernière voulait rester avec la douce Emma pour discuter tranquillement pendant que je sortais l'adorable toutou. J'étais toujours contente de voir Emma, c'était une personne très attachante, je n'avais plus de doute, ma chère Esmée tenait bien d'elle ! Même si ce n'était pas sa mère, elle avait décalquée sur son modèle en devenant aussi prévenante, attentionnée et maternelle qu'Emma. Je trouvais dommage qu'elle ne refasse pas sa vie, la maternité lui irait si bien, elle a tout pour rendre heureux un enfant et même un mari ! Mais je pense que c'est là le problème de l'histoire… Elle doit avoir envie d'avoir des enfants mais elle ne fait plus confiance aux hommes… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu cet homme à l'abandonner ! Il faudrait que j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur son passé pour essayer de la faire aller de l'avant. Et c'est moi qui dis ça ! Mais bon, moi c'est tout frais, elle ça doit faire plus de dix ans maintenant !

_ Alice, ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui ! me demanda gentiment Emma.

_ Oh oui pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

_ Elle a était comme ça toute la matinée ! renchérie Esmée.

_ Je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui fait perdre la tête…

_ Non Emma je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Mais il s'agit bien d'un garçon, tu as tout compris !

_ Pour mon âge je suis encore imbattable pour les problèmes de cœur tu sais !

_ Je n'en doute pas ! dis-je en souriant.

_ Alors si tu as besoin de conseil… Même si Esmée ne les a pas suivis, toi tu pourrais faire autrement !

_ Emma, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas suivi tes conseils, c'est juste que… que…

_ Que tu n'as pas eu assez confiance pour aller retrouvé ton beau docteur !

_ Arrêtons de parler de moi ! répondit-elle sèchement. Et si tu veux parler de docteur tu ferais bien de retourner voir le tient, ta grippe n'a pas était bien soignée.

Esmée n'était pas énervée mais le ton qu'elle avait employé montrait bien qu'elle ne tenait pas à continuer de parler de ce sujet. Voyant qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air je préférais faire diversion.

_ Bon je vais aller sortir Teddy. J'espère que Jake sera au parc ! A tout à l'heure les filles !

Et je filai sans demander plus d'explications, après tout si Esmée ne voulait pas en parlé c'était peut-être parce que j'étais là ? Je ne sais pas mais si elle voulait me donner des détails elle le ferait quand elle se sentirait prête.

L'air frais de dehors me fit du bien, je remontais mon écharpe pour protéger mon cou, enfila mes gants pour ne pas que mes doigts gèlent autour de la laisse et nous étions prêt pour notre promenade. Teddy était toujours aussi gentil et se dirigea lui-même vers le parc. Je me laissais guider par Teddy, après tout il avait un flair imparable pour retrouver ses compagnons de jeu : les chiens de Jake ! Nous avions quittés le petit chemin goudronné pour nous retrouver sur la pelouse, l'air était encore plus humide à cause du petit lac qu'il y avait tout autour du parc mais je m'en fichais, je ne pensais qu'à retrouver mon ami et je laissais mon regard parcourir l'étendu. Lorsque j'aperçus enfin les chiens mon cœur eu quelques ratés, je voulais voir Jake mais en même temps je ne savais pas par quoi commencer… Je le vis enfin, il était là adossé à un arbre, son lecteur mp3 dans les oreilles, à fixer l'horizon, rêveur. Je n'avais pas envie de le déranger tout de suite, je voulais profiter de son visage, regarder sa petite bouille d'enfant qu'il n'avait pas perdu, admirer ses petites fossettes au creux de la bouche. Il avait l'air paisible, se laissant surement emporter par la mélodie qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Ce n'est que lorsque Teddy fut dans son champ de vision qu'il tourna la tête et me vis. Il parut étonné mais m'adressa un timide sourire. Ne voulant pas qu'il fasse le premier pas, c'était à moi à le faire, je m'avançais vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il enleva ses écouteurs mais ne me regarda pas.

_ Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

_ Bonjour Alice, répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels.

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

_ Tu sais que je m'en veux Jake, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !

_ N'en parlons plus !

_ Oh que non ! Il faut que tu saches à quel point je m'en veux. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je n'ai fait que te faire souffrir en retour…

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux dans ma relation avec Leah, je me suis au moins rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme je le pensais.

_ Oui et résultat tu es malheureux par ma faute.

_ Je suis frustré parce que j'aurais voulu être avec toi, mais je me rends compte que c'est impossible… J'espère que ce Jasper sait la chance qu'il a de t'avoir !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde et je voyais à ce moment la souffrance dans ses yeux.

_ Jake, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercié de ton comportement d'hier soir. Tu aurais pu profiter de l'occasion mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux…

_ Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça Alice, tu t'en serais voulu pour le restant de tes jours et en plus je souffrirais encore plus à l'heure qu'il est. Si un jour cette occasion ce représente je veux que ce soit parce que tu en éprouves le désir, pas autrement !

_ Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonné ?

_ Te pardonner ? Mais je ne t'en veux pas Alice ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Et puis je ne peux plus me passer de toi maintenant ! Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu es mon amie et ça ne changera jamais !

Je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse et ses mains autour de ma taille. J'étais bien ainsi et surtout je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'ambigüité dans notre relation ! Nous avions tous les deux compris que mon cœur appartenait à un autre et Jake ne me le reprocherais plus.

_ Tu sais je n'ai pas envie de me lancé dans un combat avec l'homme que tu aimes, si tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour lui malgré ce qu'il t'a fait c'est qu'il doit mériter ton amour. En revanche, si jamais il te fait encore du mal, il aura affaire à moi ! dit-il en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

_ Tu es l'ami rêvé Jacob Black ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites de trouver une fille digne de toi ! Comptes sur moi pour veiller là-dessus aussi, je ne veux pas qu'une fille te fasse encore souffrir alors la prochaine sera la bonne, parole d'amie !

_ Ok, alors vivement que je rencontre cette perle rare alors !

Et voila, j'avais retrouvé mon cher Jake, cet homme qui est toujours là pour vous soutenir, pour vous faire rire et veiller sur vous, mon ami, mon frère.

Nous restons un moment enlacés à regarder les chiens jouer, je pense que nous aimions tout les deux ce moment de tendresse fraternel. Le froid ne nous dérangé pas, ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes aperçu que la nuit allé tomber que nous décidions de rentrer. Les chiens étaient fatigués, Jake me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble et après un baisé sur la joue je lui sourie et lui dis

_ Alors a demain ! Ne disparais plus de ma vie comme ça, d'accord !

_ Promis ! A demain ma jolie, bonne soirée et le bonsoir à Esmée !

_ Je n'y manquerais pas !

Je montais directement Teddy chez lui car il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouvé son panier douillé ! Emma ne me demanda pas d'explications sur l'heure tardive à laquelle je ramenais son chien, elle était bien trop heureuse de savoir qu'il avait passé une bonne après midi.

_ Au moins il s'est bien amusé ! Merci ma petite Alice.

_ De rien Emma, c'était un plaisir.

_ Alors tu as trouvé l'homme que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-elle pleine de malice.

_ Oui c'est bon, tout s'est arrangée ! dis-je en souriant.

_ Tant mieux alors ! Tu sais si j'ai une chose à te conseiller c'est de ne pas avoir de regrets dans ta vie, fais toujours les choses comme tu le penses, vie à fond le moment présent et profite de chaque instant que tu passeras avec l'homme de ta vie. Ne fais pas comme Esmée, ne vie pas dans le remord, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire.

_ Merci du conseil Emma, je te promets de faire de mon mieux ! promis-je.

Je l'embrassai, m'assura qu'elle n'est besoin de rien et rentra chez nous. Je me posais pleins de questions sur le passé de ma chère Esmée mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'explications, je ne voulais pas la forcer. Après tout elle m'en parlerait bien un jour ! Une fois à l'intérieur Esmée me demanda le détail de mon explication avec Jake ! Je la reconnaissais bien là, une vraie petite curieuse ! Mais pour couper court à mes éventuelles questions elle avait déjà tout prévu : repas devant un bon film ! Ensuite nous étions trop fatiguée pour parler alors nous sommes allées au lit. Ma conscience sereine je m'endormis aussitôt !


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà la suite du jour :) Merci pour tout les filles ;)

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite !**  
**

**Chapitre 29**

_Forks_

J'avais à peine les yeux ouvert que je me félicité déjà ! En effet j'avais réussi à tenir la promesse que je m'étais fait à savoir être de bonne humeur ! Nous avions passé un bon weekend, le lundi s'était bien déroulé et puis surtout j'étais content car l'appel d'Alice ne devrait plus tardé. Comme d'habitude elle me téléphonerait surement aujourd'hui ou au pire demain. Ce rendez-vous était primordial pour moi, quand j'entendais sa voix j'étais rassuré et plus serein. A vrai dire j'avais aussi hâte de son appel pour lui dire la fameuse phrase de Rosalie, inconsciemment j'espérai qu'elle me donne le sens de cette « charade » mais je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord de me révéler le sens. Tant pis, je me contenterais encore d'attendre, mais peut être qu'au son de sa voix je pourrais percevoir un petit indice ? Bon il était temps de se lever, je commençais à trainassé au lit et à la fin j'allais devoir prendre mon petit déjeuner à toute vitesse !

Edward était aussi levé car il avait cour ce matin alors après avoir mangé nous partons chacun de notre côté. Je lui ai promis de ne pas rentré tard ce soir, comme ça nous pourrons encore passer du temps ensemble. Je me rends compte de l'importance de mes enfants et maintenant je veux en profité au maximum, le travail peut bien attendre !

Une fois au volant je me surprends même à chanter dans la voiture sur le trajet, décidément je me demandais si mes rêves n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose ? Oui en ce moment je ne rêvais que de ma douce Esmée et je dois avouer que ça me rendais joyeux. J'avais tant envie que mes rêves deviennent réalité, j'étais impatient que Jeffrey m'annonce une bonne nouvelle, qu'il me téléphone et m'annonce « Carlisle je viens de retrouver votre premier amour et votre fille » !

Je venais de me garer et je secouer ma tête en souriant pour me chasser cet image de ma tête, de toute façon ce ne serait pas pour l'instant et surtout je doute avoir la chance qu'il retrouve les deux femmes de ma vie le même jour.

A peine entrée dans le hall, je remarque tout de suite que Lauren est là à attendre près de la machine à café. Là voyant seule et apparemment stressée je m'approche d'elle pour en savoir un peu plus.

_ Bonjour Lauren, que fais tu là si tôt ?

Elle parut surprise de me voir mais essayait de garder son calme.

_ Bonjour Dr Cullen, en faite j'attends ma mère, elle doit passer me chercher.

_ Mais tu as eu des examens si tôt ?

_ Euh non en fait… je… voilà ma mère, il faut que je file. Bonne journée.

Elle partie si vite que je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Tant pis j'irais me renseigner à l'accueil, après tout c'était une de mes patientes, je pouvais savoir. Comme je passais devant la secrétaire avant d'aller dans mon bureau, je lui demandai au passage le dossier de Lauren.

Une fois dans mon fauteuil je feuilletais attentivement le dossier et je m'arrêtai net sur la dernière page. Elle avait été admise hier soir pour une tentative de suicide ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Est-ce que Jazz le savait ? Pourquoi voulait-elle faire ça ? Il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec eux deux. Au moment où je prenais mon téléphone, mon portable sonna et mon cœur se mit à battre, soit c'était Alice, soit c'était Jeffrey, dans les deux cas j'étais heureux. Après avoir jeté un œil sur l'écran je décrochai avec un sourire.

_ Bonjour ma puce, tu vas bien ?

_ Bonjour papounet ! Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix si gaie ! Je vais bien quand je t'entends, et toi alors pourquoi tu es si heureux ?

_ C'est quand tu me téléphone, je suis de bonne humeur.

_ Moi aussi j'aime te parler. Tu es au travail déjà ?

_ Oui je viens d'arriver.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui révéler la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre donc je changeai de sujet.

_ Et toi ma puce tu fais quoi de beau ?

_ Je viens de me réveillée, je me prépare et ensuite je sors prendre l'air avec un ami !

_ Je suis content que tu ais des amis, c'est important.

_ Oui il est très important pour moi en plus. Et sinon, tu me racontes quoi de beau ?

_ Et bien rien de spécial, ton frère va bien, tu lui manque toujours autant… Tu manques à tout le monde d'ailleurs…

_ Vous me manquez aussi…

_ En parlant de ça, Rose m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.

_ … heu… je t'écoute.

_ Elle m'a simplement dit « jeudi il y a 19 à 20 personnes dans ma maison ».

_ …

_ Alice, tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui ! Oui je suis là…

_ Tu as compris cette phrase ? demandais-je espérant en savoir plus.

_ Oh oui que j'ai compris.

_ Tu souris, c'est bon signe ?

_ Tu entends que je souris ?

_ Oui je l'entends à ta voix ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais tant mieux si tu le prends bien, j'avais peur !

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon petit papounet, je le prends très bien. Je reconnais bien Rose là !

_ Je ne pourrais pas en savoir un peu plus ?

_ Tu sais c'est des trucs de filles, rien d'important…

_ D'accord mais je ne dois rien lui répondre ?

_ Dis lui simplement que je verrais bien.

_ Ok, c'est noté! Et sinon tout ce passe toujours bien ? Tu ne comptes pas revenir faire un petit tour à Forks ?

_ On en a déjà parlé il me semble ! Tu me manque énormément, j'ai très envie de te voir mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de revenir.

_ Oui pardon, mais c'est plus fort que moi de te poser cette question.

_ Bon je vais devoir te laisser, mon ami va m'attendre sinon !

_ Toujours aussi longue à te préparer ! plaisantais-je

_ On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !

_ Tu me manque déjà, prends bien soin de toi ma puce.

_ Bien sur, toi aussi papa. Et prends soin d'Ed, passe lui le bonjour, aux filles aussi et à Emmet ! Bisous, je t'aime.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, ça leur fera plaisir. Je t'aime très fort. A plus tard.

_ A bientôt, bye.

Elle raccrocha et pour la première fois nous nous étions quittés dans la bonne humeur, sans larmes à retenir, une grande première ! J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas en avoir plus appris sur leur fameux secret des filles, mais j'essaierais de tirer les vers du nez à Rose !

Une fois redescendu de mon petit nuage mais yeux se reposèrent sur le dossier de Lauren et mon sourire s'effaça lentement. Que faire ? J'étais gardé par le secret médical mais une voix au fond de moi me poussait à en parler à Jazz. Après une courte réflexion intérieure je composais son numéro.

_ Allo ?

_ Salut Jazz c'est Carlisle ! Tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour le déjeuner ?

_ Euh non, je reprends les cours à 15 heures donc j'ai le temps !

_ Super ! Tu voudrais bien venir manger avec moi, il faudrait qu'on parle.

_ Tu me fais peur là ! Rien de grave ? Alice va bien ?

J'étais touché qu'il pense tout de suite à elle, mais je ne voulais pas lui en dire trop au téléphone.

_ Non ne t'en fais pas, Alice va bien, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. On en parle à 13 heures, tu veux ?

_ D'accord, je te rejoins au snack à l'angle de l'hôpital.

_ Très bien merci. Alors à plus tard.

La fin de matinée passa relativement vite mais pas assez à mon gout ! Heureusement la pause déjeuner pointait le bout de son nez et c'est presque en courant que je sortis de mon bureau. Résultat je mettais tellement empressé que j'étais le premier au rendez vous. Je n'attendis pas longtemps, Jazz arriva derrière moi lui aussi un peu essoufflé, j'avais du lui faire peur ce matin et il voulait savoir la nature de mon appel mystérieux.

_ Salut Carlisle, tu vas bien ?

_ Ça va Jazz merci. Et toi ?

_ Bien aussi, on commande et on en parle après ?

Après une poignée de main nous faisons la queue pour commander notre repas. Je le sentais nerveux, il mourrait d'envie de savoir. Les sandwichs en main nous sortons pour être au calme et allons nous asseoir dans un espace repas du parc à côté de l'hôpital, vu le temps maussade cet endroit était désert, le lieu idéal donc !

_ Bon alors tu vas me dire car là je ne tiens plus !

_ Oui excuse moi mais je voulais être sur que personne ne puissent entendre.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné et suspendu à mes lèvres à la fois, mais m'écouta attentivement. Je lui expliquai donc ce que j'avais découvert le matin même.

_ Attends un peu, tu dis que Lauren à fais une tentative de suicide ? Mais comment, pourquoi ?

_ Elle a tenté de se trancher les veines mais sa mère l'a découverte pratiquement tout de suite, elle n'a pas perdue beaucoup de sang car elle lui a tout de suite fait un garrot et l'a conduit à l'hôpital. Quand à la question du pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. En plus elle est déjà rentré, elle a signé une décharge, elle ne voulait pas rester en observation.

_ Oh… Je ne la pensais pas si désespérée que ça…

_ Pourquoi, elle a déjà montré des signes qui t'ont fait pensé qu'elle avait des idées noires ?

_ Tu sais le peux qu'on se voit je ne suis pas au petit soin pour elle, je lui en veux tellement d'avoir gâché ma vie ! dit-il d'un ton froid et détaché.

_ Vous étiez deux Jazz…

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire de telle chose, certes j'en souffrais aussi mais ce n'est pas uniquement de la faute à Lauren. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un essaie de comprendre alors c'est dans mon devoir de médecin que j'agis de la sorte.

_ Merci de me le rappeler mais je te rappel que je n'ai aucun souvenir !

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien que je ne dis pas ça méchamment. Je cherche des réponses à cette énigme, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle retente son geste.

_ Oui je sais…

_ N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faites à Alice, tu dois quand même prendre soin de Lauren.

Je savais que ce rafraichissement ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Dès que j'ai prononcé les mots « promesse » et « Alice » les yeux de Jazz ce sont illuminés, je savais que je venais de touché son cœur, de gagner la partie.

_ Je vais aller la voir, lui demander une explication.

_ Non surtout pas ! N'oublie pas que tu es courant uniquement parce que j'ai bien voulu te le dire, je suis tenu par le secret médical normalement. J'ai fais une exception uniquement pour ma fille, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en veuille et qu'elle t'en veuille par la même occasion, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Lauren !

_ Oui tu as raison, merci d'ailleurs. Comment je peux faire alors ?

_ Et bien tu devrais essayer d'être moins dur avec cette fille, essaie de la comprendre elle non plus ne doit pas être enchantée d'être enceinte d'un homme qui ne l'aime même pas. Et puis tu sais elle est déjà enceinte de 5 mois, il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre.

_ Compris. Je vais faire mon possible, mais ça va être dur, c'est bien pour Alice que je fais ça. En parlant d'elle, tu as des nouvelles alors ?

_ Oui elle va bien mais je n'ai pas réussie à en savoir plus sur le secret que ta sœur m'a dit de lui dire !

Il rigola et son expression devint mélancolique. Il devait en avoir des souvenirs d'eux quatre étant enfants ! Nous restions un moment silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées et je mis fin à ce silence pour lui rappeler qu'il était temps de manger avant de ne plus avoir le temps ! Il était l'heure pour moi de repartir travailler, mais avant de se quitter Jazz me retenu.

_ Merci Carlisle. Pour tout.

_ Mais de rien Jazz, tu sais bien que tu es comme un fils pour moi !

_ Et toi tu es notre père à tous ! Tu as toujours pris le temps pour nous, alors merci d'être là.

Cette remarque m'avait ému, c'est vrai que j'avais toujours étais là pour eux mais je ne pensais pas que les jeunes l'avaient tant remarqué. Ça me fit chaud au cœur et en cet instant je ne regrettais rien de ma vie, cette sensation me faisait du bien.

_ On se tient au courant alors.

_ Compte sur moi, je passe la voir ce soir et si j'en sais plus je te le dit.

J'étais heureux et rassuré qu'il le prenne ainsi. Après s'être quittés je retournais à mon bureau où mes consultations m'attendaient. Comme j'avais libéré ma conscience l'après midi se passa bien et la journée fut vite finie.

De retour à la maison je commençais à préparer le repas quand Edward rentra. Il me rejoignit dans la cuisine où nous discutions de notre journée et de l'appel de sa sœur tout en faisant à manger. J'aimais nos moments passés ensemble, je m'en délectais même ! J'avais appris à profiter de ces instants de bonheur tout simple que la vie nous offre.

Une fois le repas terminé nous allons digérer devant un bon film, rien de telle pour finir notre soirée entre garçon ! Lorsqu'il fut fini nous étions déjà fatigués alors c'est sans rechigner que nous partons nous coucher.

Avant de me mettre au lit je vais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Arrivé en dessous je me laisse envahir par la chaleur et la douceur de l'eau, je la laisse couler sur ma tête car j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive à me vider les pensées et j'en ai besoin en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma belle Esmée, à tout ce temps perdu, comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer mes choix. A ce moment je sais absolument que si j'avais la chance de me retrouver en face d'elle je lui dirais tout, je tenterais au moins de sauver notre amitié, je voudrais lui démontrer que je n'avais pas le choix d'agir ainsi, j'aimerais lui présenter mes enfants pour lui prouver que j'ai bien fait de rester à leur côté.

A chaque fois que j'imagine de possibles retrouvailles je l'imagine conciliante, voulant bien m'écouter, me réconforter même ! Mais en faite j'ai toujours ce doute et surtout cette peur que ce jour merveilleux n'arrive jamais. Et si Jeffrey ne l'a retrouve pas ! Ou alors s'il l'a retrouve mais qu'elle ne souhaite pas me voir ou me parler ! Ou bien se serait peut être son mari qui ne souhaiterait pas qu'elle me parle, ou ses enfants ! J'ai du lui faire tant de mal… Nous avions si souvent parlé de notre futur, attendant avec impatience la fin de ses études pour pouvoir s'installer ensemble et fonder une famille… Et résultat je n'ai tenu aucunes promesses, je ne suis pas digne de cette femme si merveilleuse, si parfaite. Si elle accepte un jour de me rencontrer ça prouvera vraiment qu'elle dignité elle a, qu'elle sens du devoir et qu'elle grandeur et ouverture d'esprit elle possède… Je regrette tant mais en même temps je n'aurais pas mes adorables enfants, pas cette vie que malgré tout j'aime quand même. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour que je sois un homme comblé : elle, mon Esmée.

J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que l'eau commence à devenir tiède ! Mais depuis combien de temps je suis là à me laisser aller dans mes songes ? Je me lave et lorsque je sors de la douche je vois que pour une douche rapide c'est perdu ! Je me suis laisser distraire et je n'ai plus qu'à filer sous la couette pour m'endormir sinon demain le réveil risque d'être rude !

Mais ce n'est pas grave car j'aurais au moins vidé mon esprit et donc je m'endors plus vite que d'habitude pour encore une fois retrouvé ma muse dans mes rêves…


	30. Chapter 30

Voilà le chapitre du jour :) Merci de votre fidélité les filles.

Pour répondre à Galswinthe à propos de la TS de Lauren, oui ces parents sont au courant de sa grossesse mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'ils ne feront pas partis de l'histoire.

Voilà alors bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 30**

_Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

_Chicago_

La voix de l'animateur radio qui me réveil nous annonce que nous sommes jeudi, comme s'il me fallait ce stupide animateur pour que je m'en souvienne ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que j'attends ce jour si précieux… Depuis que mon papounet m'a donné le message de Rose je trépigne d'impatience ! Certes j'ai également un peu peur, mais bon j'ai encore le temps d'y penser ! Pour l'instant c'est l'odeur de pain grillé qui vient me titiller les narines et qui m'empêche de penser car ma faim est trop grande. Après avoir enfilé mon peignoir je vais rejoindre Esmée qui prépare le petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour Alice, bien dormi ?

_ Comme un loir ! Et toi ?

_ Bien merci. C'est la bonne odeur qui t'a réveillée ?

_ Exact ! Alors quel est le programme du jour ? C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu emmènes Emma chez le docteur ?

_ Oui elle a rendez vous à 14 heures donc nous travaillons du matin toutes les deux, je partirais un peu plus tôt et toi une fois que tu as finie tu viens chercher Teddy.

_ Ça marche ! Dis Esmée je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sur, je t'écoute !

_ Et bien je te trouve silencieuse ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sais que depuis le début on ne s'oblige pas à tout se raconter mais je me fais du souci donc je t'en parle.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais je voyais les gestes d'Esmée se faire avec plus de mal, comme si elle était ailleurs, préparant déjà une réponse. Je ne sais pas si elle allait enfin me parler ou si elle allait mentir pour se sortir de cette situation qu'elle n'aimait guerre mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que j'en sache un peu plus. Avant de me répondre elle finissait de servir les cafés et veiller à ne pas croiser mon regard. Une fois que tout était prêt et qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre solution que de s'asseoir elle me regarda enfin et me souris timidement.

_ Tu es attentive toi hein !

_ Tu sais il n'y a pas besoin d'être un pro pour voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

_ C'est juste que depuis l'autre jour Emma m'a fait repenser à de vieilles histoires…

_ Oui j'ai bien vu que l'ambiance était tendue mais je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant.

_ Merci Alice. Bon alors avec la discrète Emma tu sais que cet homme était docteur ! Depuis ce jour j'admets que je me soigne très mal, je n'ai plus vraiment confiance aux médecins ! C'est stupide mais je n'arrive pas faire autrement…

_ Il ne faut pas ce n'est pas tous les mêmes je t'assure ! Mon père est médecin et il est très bien fais moi confiance !

_ J'aime bien quand on se fait des confidences, qu'on se raconte nos vies. Je t'apprends une petite chose et tu me parles de ta vie, alors merci de me faire confiance.

_ Merci à toi aussi ! Bon alors et ce méchant docteur qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Pour résumé il n'a pas attendu que je finisse mes études et il a refait sa vie de son côté.

_ Oh… Je suis désolé pour toi. Si un jour tu n'as plus envie de me raconter ton histoire en faisant des résumés je me ferais un plaisir d'entendre la version longue !

_ Tu es un ange ! Promis on en parlera.

_ Moi aussi il faudra bien que je te raconte tout ! De toute façon j'ai plus que confiance en toi alors ce moment ne devrait plus tarder ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le courage de choisir ce moment et ce dire que même si on pleure ça nous fera du bien de l'avoir raconté !

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Bon maintenant on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard !

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous avalons notre petit déjeuner et je suis heureuse et rassurée de voir que le sourire d'Esmée est revenu sur ses lèvres.

Une fois au café nous commençons le service et la matinée passe assez rapidement, dans la bonne ambiance. Maintenant que je me suis familiarisé avec le lieu, les gens et les habitués tout se passe bien. Et puis mon premier sourire du matin n'est autre que pour mon meilleur client : Jake. Tous les matins il vient prendre son café avant d'aller au travail et nous nous retrouvons souvent après pour promener les chiens ou alors nous nous téléphonons si nous n'avons pas le temps de se voir. Bref nous sommes de grands amis et la vie ne serait pas si agréable si je n'avais pas sa présence à mes côtés.

L'heure de rentrer arrive vite et je confie le café aux bons soins de Will. Sur le trajet du retour Jake m'avait envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir sortir Teddy avec moi car il avait une réunion de dernière minute. Une fois arrivée à l'appartement je vais tout de suite chercher Teddy pour lui faire sa promenade habituelle et comme Jake ne m'accompagne pas je prends mon mp3 et le vis sur mes oreilles. Comme à son habitude Teddy est un ange, il se dirige de lui-même au parc et je ne fais que le suivre tout en m'évadant grâce à la musique. Nous faisons tout le tour du parc ce qui nous prends une bonne heure et lorsque nous rentrons comme je ne veux pas laisser Teddy seul je le rentre avec moi, de toute façon il est tellement fatigué qu'il va rester endormi sagement en attendant Emma.

J'en profite pour faire du repassage et attaque ensuite le ménage, bref je ne m'arrête pas comme ça je ne pense pas trop à ce qui m'attends. Résultat j'ai à peine fini le grand nettoyage qu'Esmée et Emma rentrent déjà !

_ Vous voila déjà ! Alors qu'à dit le médecin ?

_ Et bien il m'a mis sous antibiotique et je dois me reposer.

_ Bon alors nous allons y veiller et tu retrouveras vite des forces !

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Bon je profite que nous soyons réunies toutes les 3 pour vous dire que je vais passer une semaine chez ma sœur pour les Fêtes de Noël. Elle m'a proposé ce matin et comme ça fait longtemps je n'ai pas refusé.

_ Tu penses qu'un voyage c'est une bonne idée ? Ça va te fatiguer ! dit Esmée l'air inquiet.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je vais me reposer et de toute façon il n'y a pas beaucoup d'heures d'avion.

_ Si tu te sens capable de voyager alors fais le, ça te fera du bien de voir ta sœur.

_ Et toi Esmée tu fais quoi pour Noël ? demandais-je soudain inquiète.

_ Et bien si tu ne pars pas je le passe avec toi !

_ Ouf ! J'ai cru que toi aussi tu allais partir ! Bien sur que je reste avec toi, je ne me sens pas prête à rentrer…

_ Alors nous allons nous faire un petit repas tranquille rien que toutes les 2 !

_ Parfait !

_ Bon les filles, je vais aller me reposé un peu…

_ Je t'accompagne Emma ! dis-je.

Je l'aide à monter les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne, et j'en profite pour lui demander un petit service.

_ Emma, est-ce que je pourrais te demander une faveur ?

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander !

_ Merci ! Voila je voulais savoir si j'écris une lettre à mon père pour Noël, tu pourras l'a posté dans la ville de ta sœur, comme ça il ne cherchera pas à me retrouver ici…

_ Tu es maligne Alice ! Bien sur que je ferais ça pour toi !

_ Merci Emma. Dès que je l'aurais écrit je te l'a donne.

Après l'avoir installé dans son fauteuil devant la télévision et fait un dernier câlin à mon Teddy je redescends dans notre appartement où Esmée m'attends.

_ Merci d'avoir tout fait Alice !

_ De rien ! De toute façon il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas trop penser !

_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_ Et bien en début de semaine quand j'ai téléphoné à mon père il m'a dit un message de la part d'une amie.

_ Et alors ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

_ Non en faite Rosalie est ma meilleure amie et quand on était petites on utilisait souvent des langages codés pour ne pas que les garçons nous comprennent. Et en faite elle m'a transmis un de ces messages en me disant de lui téléphoné aujourd'hui entre 19h et 20h car elle est seule chez elle.

_ Mais c'est super ça ! Tu verras ça va te faire du bien de parler avec elle.

_ C'est la sœur de Jasper.

Je lâchais cette phrase telle une bombe, Esmée n'étant pas au courant que Rose était sa sœur, j'avais besoin de lui révéler ce petit détail.

_ Ah… Mais bon elle t'a dit qu'elle serait seule donc c'est qu'elle se doute que tu n'as pas envie de parler à son frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as envie de lui téléphoner alors fais le, sans penser à rien d'autre. Je suis sur qu'elle ne te trahirait pas.

_ Tu as raison. Oui j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, c'est vrai qu'elle me manque beaucoup.

_ C'est normal, c'est ta meilleure amie ! Et puis tu pourras lui demander des nouvelles de tes autres amis, tu verras ce sera une approche complètement différente que celle que tu as avec ton père !

_ C'est sur ! Et puis elle me donnera des nouvelles de mon frère et de Bella… Oui il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Merci d'être là pour moi Esmée, tu es vraiment comme une mère.

Nous nous serons dans les bras et on peut sentir l'émotion nous envahir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi proche d'une inconnue en si peu de temps et aussi fort, mais avec elle c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connue ! Tout est facile avec elle, je l'apprécie vraiment et je sens que c'est réciproque.

_ Bon aller viens avant de fondre en larme on va aller regarder une série en mangeant de la glace avant que tu appel ton amie !

_ Oui ça vaut mieux ! dis-je en rigolant.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux et un pot de glace à la vanille avec des morceaux de brownies avec deux grosses cuillères dedans.

L'après midi se termine tranquillement et l'heure fatidique approche sans même que j'y pense.

_ Allez file ne perd pas une seconde et profite bien de ton amie, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je vais voir Emma pendant ce temps, m'assurer que tout va bien.

_ Ok, fais lui un bisou de ma part.

Une fois partie je reste un moment devant le téléphone, j'hésite, je respire et puis d'un coup je me jette à l'eau et compose son numéro. A peine une tonalité plus tard j'entends la voix de Rose.

_ Allo ?

_ Rose… C'est moi.

_ Alice ! Tu as appelé ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne le fasses pas ! Tu as compris mon message, j'en étais sur ! Comment tu vas ? Tu me manques tellement !

_ Doucement Rose on croirait moi ! Je ne pensais pas te faire tant plaisir !

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ? De toute façon c'est soit l'euphorie soit je pleure comme une madeleine ! Donc comme j'ai trop envie de profiter de toi j'opte pour l'euphorie !

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fais du bien de t'entendre ma belle !

_ Si je sais ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Alice Suzanne Cullen ? Tu te rends compte m'abandonner sans me donner de nouvelles… Heureusement que ton père nous en donne un peu !

_ Oui, pardon. Mais tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je serais venue t'en parler je ne serais jamais partie.

_ N'en parlons plus, je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre ta voix ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Mis a part que vous me manquez ça va bien ! J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer des personnes adorables sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

_ Alors tant mieux, tu as au moins eu de la chance de ce côté…

Ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce sujet sensible, je détourne habilement le sujet.

_ Et toi avec Emmet, tout se passe bien ?

Bingo j'avais décroché LE sujet qui allait nous permettre de passer du bon temps sans penser à rien d'autre ! Juste ma Rose, la bonne humeur et les conseils ! J'adorais ces moments d'insouciance que nous partagions, à chaque fois que nous parlions garçons c'était parti pour des heures, avec des anecdotes et des crises de fous rires garantis ! Et là comme à chaque fois, ça ne loupait pas ! J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec Emmet, c'est vraiment un homme bien, il est au petit soin pour elle, il l'a fait rire (et fait rire tout le monde comme à son habitude !) et ils sont amoureux comme au premier jour, que du bonheur !

_ Bon arrêtons de parler de lui, c'est de toi que je veux avoir des nouvelles ! Alors tu travailles dans quoi ? Raconte un peu !

_ Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je ne préférerais pas m'étaler sur moi. Je t'assure que je vais bien, ma patronne me loge chez elle, j'ai un super ami qui s'appelle Jake avec qui je m'entends à merveille. Il m'aide beaucoup, s'occupe de moi quand je ne vais pas bien, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.

_ Alors je suis contente pour toi ! Bon alors maintenant tu ne reste plus aussi longtemps dans le silence d'accord ! Tu sais que tu peux me téléphoner les jeudis, je suis seule à la maison il est à son entrainement avec les garçons.

Même si elle ne cite pas son nom j'ai l'impression qu'une épée vient de transpercer mon cœur… Il me manque tellement mais je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne préfère pas encore en parler et de toute façon je suis sur que Rose sait que je suis et resterai amoureuse de son frère.

_ Promis, je te téléphonerais plus souvent ! De toute façon tu vas me manquer dès que j'aurais raccroché alors on se reparlera très vite.

_ Ça m'a fait du bien de t'entendre, je n'ai même pas envie de te quitter.

_ Moi non plus mais il le faut bien ! Au fait il est quelle heure ? Je ne voudrais pas que…

__ Rose ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu f… _

_(Plus doucement) Excuse, je ne savais pas que tu téléphonais. Ne tarde pas Em t'attends !_

J'entendis la porte se refermer et c'est comme si mon cœur se fermer en même temps. Je venais t'entendre sa voix, il était rentré, il était là à quelques pas du téléphone et ne savait même pas que c'était moi à l'autre bout du fil…

_ Alice ? Je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'il était rentré… ça va ?

_ … euh, oui, ça va ! Ne t'en fais pas Rose ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ Oh j'entends bien à ta voix que ça ne va pas.

_ Mais non, bon aller file Em t'attend ! Tu feras un énorme bisou à Bella surtout. Et à ton homme aussi et bien sur à mon frère.

_ Tu devrais l'appelé lui aussi tu sais. Tu lui manque énormément.

_ J'y penserais Rose ! Bon alors à bientôt, je t'embrasse fort !

_ A très vite, je n'aime pas te laisser comme ça tu le sais…

_ Je vais bien. Et puis si ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas seule !

_ D'accord… Gros bisous, je t'adore et tu me manques.

_ Moi aussi je t'adore. A bientôt.

Une fois raccroché je restais assise sur mon lit, les jambes en tailleur, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. J'avais entendu _sa_ voix ! Je n'en revenais pas, même après tout ce temps, même de loin, même derrière un téléphone, elle me faisait toujours autant vibrer… Je n'étais pas triste, je n'allais pas pleurer mais je me sentais bizarre, seule et vide. J'aurais tant aimé l'entendre plus, j'aurais aimé voir sa réaction s'il avait su que c'était moi, j'aurais simplement voulu plus, plus de lui, plus de mots, plus de tout !

Ce petit moment m'avait ouvert les yeux. Lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix, que je me suis senti inondé par ce bien être, je me suis dit que Rose avait raison, il fallait que j'entende aussi la voix de mon frère. Il me manque de trop, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire, nous sommes si proches que c'est une tragédie de se savoir si loin l'un de l'autre. C'est décidé il faut que je l'appel, le plus vite possible, j'en ai besoin, c'est vital. Mais comment faire pour ne pas qu'il raccroche ? Oui après tout je ne sais pas si lui en a envie autant que moi, peut être m'en veut-il ? Je vais mettre au point un plan avec l'aide de mon papounet, il ne sera pas contre c'est sur !

Je sortie de ma chambre avec un large sourire et lorsqu'Esmée me vit dans cet état ses yeux s'illuminèrent également, telle une mère qui aurait bien conseiller son enfant, elle était heureuse que tout ce soit bien passé. Elle me montra le canapé d'un coup de menton et après avoir souris nous filons nous installer pour que je lui raconte tout. Et c'est ainsi que nous passions la soirée à parler de mes amis, du lien qui nous unis… Et nous nous endormons au salon ensemble après plusieurs heures de discussion passionnés.


	31. Chapter 31

La suite est du jour est enfin là pour vous ^^

Merci pour vos comms, Clara ta petite note à été prise en compte pour la suite, merci ;)

Bonne lecture et à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 31**

_Forks_

Je suis sur ce bateau en pleine mer, il y a ce brouillard épais, je ne distingue pas les formes mais je sens que je ne suis pas seul. Je me retourne, mais seul ce brouillard me fait face alors j'essaie d'être attentif, de guetter un son qui pourrait m'être familier. Mais je n'entends rien d'autre que les vagues qui viennent se fracasser contre la coque avant du bateau et le vent dans mes oreilles. Alors je me décide à avancer, tout doucement, à tâtons, mes mains trouvent alors enfin la rambarde, je la suis avec prudence tout en restant toujours aux aguets. J'avance lentement, avec peine, comme si je trainais un boulet, je commence à suffoqué mais c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je continu d'avancer, d'aller vers ce que je crois être une lumière. Plus j'avance plus je distingue ce faisceau brillant, aveuglant si je le regarde trop. Le vent se calme enfin mais il laisse place à un silence encore plus terrifiant. Je suis là en pleine mer, sur un bateau que je ne connais pas et il n'y a plus aucun bruit, le brouillard commence à se dissiper mais je ne perçois pas encore de forme. Je regarde attentivement tout autour de moi et soudain j'entends une respiration, je ne suis donc pas seul. Cette respiration est au même endroit que cette lumière qui m'aveugle, je crois enfin distinguer une forme, pas très grande, longiligne, je cligne des yeux pour essayer de mieux y voir tout en m'approchant encore et encore. Soudain un doute vient s'installer au fond de ma poitrine et m'empêche de faire un pas de plus. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être elle ! Ma respiration s'accélère, je n'arrive plus rien à contrôler, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je tends ma main dans ce vide qui semble encore plus grand que je ne l'aurai cru et j'aperçois enfin une main sortir de cette boule de lumière. Une main fine et gracieuse se tend alors vers moi et là je n'ai plus aucun doute sur la personne qui est devant moi. Une fois mes doutes envolé le brouillard se dissipe enfin presque complètement et je peux vérifier par moi-même que j'avais bien raison.

_ Esmée ! Mon Dieu je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

Je voudrais courir vers elle pour lui parler, la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus la lâché mais dès que je fais un pas elle s'éloigne de moi. Ne supportant pas cet éloignement alors que nous venons à peine de se retrouver, je me mets soudain à courir le plus vite possible mais là encore c'est le même scénario, elle s'éloigne inlassablement.

_ Esmée, attends moi ! Je veux te parlé ! Esmée, ESMÉE !

_ Papa, papa réveille toi !

_ HEIN ? !

J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve assis dans mon lit, en sueur, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je suis perdu, je regarde autour de moi ne comprenant pas et je vois mon fils près de moi qui me regarde avec de grands yeux.

_ Papa, tu faisais un cauchemar, tu cris depuis un moment alors j'ai préféré te réveillé.

_ Un cauchemar ? répétais-je doucement en me laissant tombé sur mon oreiller.

_ Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non merci fiston.

Après un coup d'œil au réveil qui m'indique que nous sommes déjà le matin je lui dit que je le rejoins dans 5 minutes, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Vu que je suis en sueur et que la journée ne commence pas très bien je pars prendre une bonne douche. Une fois prêt je rejoins Ed dans la cuisine, il m'a préparé un bon café.

_ Merci mon fils. Je vais en avoir besoin !

_ Si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas !

_ J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar où j'apercevais Esmée au loin mais je ne pouvais pas l'approcher ni lui parler. Alors merci de m'avoir sorti de cette horreur !

_ De rien ! Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard, on se voit tout à l'heure !

_ Je rentre tôt ce soir, c'est vendredi, je veux profiter de mon fils !

_ Je serais à la maison vers 15 heures donc rentre quand tu peux. A plus papa.

Après une tape sur l'épaule il sort en souriant. J'aime le voir heureux, ça me remonte le moral de le voir comme ça. Je vais m'accrocher à cette image toute la journée !

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je vais tout de suite dans mon bureau faire quelques papiers avant que les patients arrivent mais la sonnerie de mon portable me coupe dans mon élan.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour mon papounet ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Alice ! Quelle joie de t'entendre ! Fais attention je risque de prendre gout à 2 coups de fil par semaine !

_ Moi aussi ! Mais bon je ne serais pas longue, je voulais te demander un petit service.

_ Bien sur tout ce que tu veux ma puce !

_ J'aimerais téléphoner à Ed cette après midi mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

_ Oh c'est très gentil ! Il va être fou de joie !

_ Oui mais comme je ne suis pas sur de sa réaction j'aimerais bien téléphoner sur ton portable et que par hasard tu ne puisses pas décrocher… Tu vois quoi ?

_ Je vois parfaitement ! Mais tu sais il sera juste heureux, ne pense pas le contraire.

_ Oui mais je préférerais faire comme ça si tu veux bien !

_ Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange ! Je peux être à la maison pour 16 heures et ton frère sera là alors c'est quand tu veux !

_ Ok alors 16 heures ça me va. Merci papa t'es le meilleur. Alors à tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi très fort ma puce, tu me manques tu sais.

_ Toi aussi. Bisous, à très vite.

Rien que d'entendre sa voix m'avais remis du baume au cœur mais alors de savoir qu'elle voulait parler à son frère, j'étais comblé de bonheur ! J'avais hâte d'être cet après midi !

Heureusement le temps semblait être avec moi, je n'avais pas vu la journée passé et j'étais en train de garer ma voiture derrière la Volvo de mon fils. J'étais tellement pressé que j'avais même de l'avance ! Ed était dans le salon en train d'écouter de la musique en lisant un livre.

_ Salut fiston !

_ Tu es déjà là ! C'est super ça ! Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

_ Oui très ! Et toi ?

_ Oh ça va, la routine, rien de passionnant.

Pour le moment ! pensais-je pour moi-même.

_ Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu me caches quelque chose toi ?

_ Pas du tout ! Bon je vais aller me faire un café, tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Non merci papa.

_ Je laisse mon portable ici, s'il sonne réponds pour moi, j'attends un coup de fil important.

_ Alors prends le avec toi !

_ Non je passe d'abord aux toilettes ! Alors occupes-toi en pour moi ! Merci ! criais-je en m'éloignant.

J'attendais impatiemment dans la cuisine, attendant enfin la sonnerie tant attendue. Lorsque celle-ci retenti, mon cœur se serra et je m'approchai du salon sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Allo ?

_ …

Il m'avait entendu arriver et lorsque je vis ses yeux brillé d'un éclat que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu, je compris tout le bonheur qui inondait mon fils.

_ Alice !

Il me regarda, me souri, il tournait dans tous les sens, plongeant sa main dans sa tignasse cuivrée, il était au milieu du salon, complètement perdu et ému à la fois. Et là il fit un geste qui restera gravé dans mon cœur, il me fit signe de venir et me permit d'écouter leur conversation qu'il venait de mettre sur haut parleur. J'avais droit à ce bonus, entendre mes 2 enfants pleurés de joie, tellement heureux de se retrouver…

_ Alors Ed, comment tu vas ?

Alice essayé de garder une attitude neutre mais nous sentions bien toute l'émotion dans sa voix.

_ Oh Alice si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné avant ?

_ Je ne m'en sentais pas capable Ed… Tu me manques tellement. Déjà quand j'ai papa au téléphone j'ai le cœur lourd à chaque fois que je dois le quitter, alors avec toi je ne pouvais pas… Je n'aurais pas réussi à parler…

_ Je comprends, regarde dans quel état nous sommes alors que ça fait un bon moment !

_ Oui c'est sur !

Ils reniflaient tous les 2, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes, mais ce moment les guettait quand même, j'en suis sur.

_ Alors papa m'a dit que tu allais bien, je suis content pour toi.

_ Je vais bien mais c'est dur sans vous, surtout sans vous 2. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je pense à vous, vous êtes toujours dans mon cœur, j'aimerais vous serrez dans mes bras…

Et voila, plus aucun de nous 3 ne retenaient ses larmes. Celles d'Edward tombaient sur le parquet, trop nombreuses pour rester sur ses joues… Moi j'avais déjà bien assez pleuré au téléphone, ce moment faisait surtout une brulure dans mon cœur, de voir et d'entendre l'amour que mes enfants se portaient, j'avais au moins réussi à les rendre unis à jamais et j'étais fier de cela.

_ Moi aussi je voudrais t'avoir dans mes bras, petite sœur…

Après quelques instants de silence, utile pour que la boule dans leur gorge se desserre, Ed continua sa phrase.

_ Tu rentres quand pour qu'on puisse le faire ?

_ Pas encore frérot… Comprends moi, je ne peux pas encore rentrer, même si j'en ai envie, crois moi !

_ Mais pourquoi te faire tant souffrir ?

_ Justement en restant où je suis, je me préserve Edward ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir Lauren avec son ventre rond, la joie sur leurs visages…

_ Alice je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a de joie sur le visage de personne ! Jazz s'occupe d'elle uniquement parce qu'il t'en a fait la promesse mais rien de plus. Je le sais parce que pour toi je lui reparle depuis quelques temps, j'ai essayé de lui pardonner le mal qu'il t'a fait, ce n'est pas évident mais je me dis que quand tu reviendras tu seras contente de nous voir comme ça.

_ Merci Ed, t'es un amour. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

_ Ne pleure pas, tu as assez pleuré.

_ C'est dur tu sais ! Je pensais tellement que tu m'en voulais !

_ Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir sœurette, c'est assez pénible pour toi, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est t'épauler ou alors je vais casser la gueule de Jazz et de Lauren et là tu pourras rentrer !

_ Même dans ces moments tu arrives toujours me faire sourire !

_ On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ! Quand tu reviendras tu trouveras toujours le frère que tu as laissé.

_ Je ne changerais pas avec toi non plus. Je ne pourrais jamais être différente, tu es mon frère adoré, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

_ Je t'aime aussi Alice.

_ Et comment va notre Bella ? Tu lui feras un énorme bisou de ma part surtout !

_ Ça va, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle sera contente de savoir que tu m'as téléphoné. Tu peux me laisser un numéro où te joindre, au cas où j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix ?

_ J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. Je te promets de te téléphoner très souvent, à papa et à toi.

_ J'espère bien car c'est dur de ne pas savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais… Tu sais, c'est mon côté grand frère protecteur !

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas changé là dessus non plus ! Mais je t'assure que je suis bien tombé, j'ai des gens super à mes côtés, un jour je t'en dirais plus, je te les présenterais, je te le promets. Laisse moi du temps encore…

_ Je t'en laisse tant que tu en veux du moment que je t'entends au moins une fois par semaine ! C'est la condition sinon je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver !

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Merci Ed. Je vous embrasse bien fort papa et toi. C'est dur de te quitter mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne le fais plus…

_ Sache que tu peux me téléphoné à n'importe quel heure du jour comme de la nuit, me demander n'importe quoi, mais ne m'oublie pas.

_ Jamais je ne t'oublierais ! Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête ! Tu es mon unique frère et je te garde toujours à mes côtés, dans mon cœur. Tu te souviens quand nous étions petits, que j'avais peur de l'orage et que je venais dans ton lit, souviens toi de ce que tu me disais pour que je m'endorme.

_ Tu t'en souviens encore !

Ils récitèrent les phrases en même temps, dans un même souffle, dans un même sanglot.

_ « Dors petite sœur, je vainquerais le tonnerre pour toi, j'affronterais tous les dangers pour te protéger. Tu seras toujours en sécurité avec moi, je te le promets ».

_ Et nous mettions nos pouces collés l'un à l'autre, comme un pacte de sang !

_ Et toi tu ajoutais, « merci grand frère plus fort que les éclairs » !

Nous rigolons tous les 3 face à ces doux souvenirs d'enfants.

_ Je t'aime fort mon super frère !

_ Moi aussi ma trouillarde de petite sœur !

_ A très vite, c'est promis. Et un bisou à papa.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, à bientôt.

Une fois raccroché Edward me tombe dans les bras et nous restons silencieux un moment. Nous ne pleurons pas mais l'émotion est grande. Sans s'enlever de notre étreinte il commence à parler doucement.

_ Merci papa, c'est un très beau cadeau.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ta sœur qui en avait envie. C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie de m'avoir laissé partager ce moment.

_ C'est normal, tu as envie d'entendre sa voix autant que moi.

_ Oui mais c'était votre instant à vous et me le faire partagé est pour moi un cadeau inestimable. Je suis fier de vous les enfants.

_ Tu peux être fier de l'éducation que tu nous as donné, c'est grâce à toi tout ça.

Il me tape le dos et se relève, ses yeux sont encore brillant mais l'éclat qu'il a est surtout celui du bonheur. Une fois debout je lui dis d'inviter Bella à manger, ça lui fera du bien de tout lui raconter et ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir à diner avec nous, nous passons toujours des soirées agréables en sa compagnie.

Comme prévu, la soirée est placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur, j'ai retrouvé le beau sourire de mon fils, j'ai l'impression qu'il revit depuis ce coup de fil, qu'il se sent plus léger. Bella aussi doit le ressentir car elle le regarde amoureusement, elle doit enfin avoir retrouvé son Edward et la joie et lisible aussi sur son doux visage. Je n'imagine même pas la fête que nous ferons quand elle fera son grand retour parmi nous ! Comme j'ai hâte d'être ce moment…

Lorsque je suis près à me coucher c'est cette image de bonheur et d'insouciance qui vient me bercer, j'espère que cette nuit sera meilleure que la précédente.


	32. Chapter 32

C'est partie pour la suite du jour ^^ lol

Bonne lecture et merci encore :)**  
**

**Chapitre 32**

_Chicago_

Le soleil vient éblouir mes yeux clos, je tente de me retourner pour me cacher sous ma couette mais dès que je bouge je butte dans quelque chose et si je tente de mettre la couverture sur mon visage quelque chose m'en empêche… Il me faut un moment pour réaliser que je suis dans le salon, et encore un moment pour me souvenir que c'est Esmée la « chose qui m'empêche de bouger et dans laquelle je bute » ! Suite à notre conversation d'hier soir nous nous sommes endormies sur le canapé, pour la deuxième fois déjà, et nous sommes pliées, l'une sur l'autre pour rester sur le divan et avoir le peux de couverture qui nous tenait chaud. Maintenant que je suis réveillée et que je vois la pause dans laquelle nous sommes je souris et Esmée commence à remuer, signe qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvre ses yeux et qu'elle me voit, elle met moins de temps que moi pour rassemblé ses souvenirs et rigole déjà tout en essayant de me piquer le peut de couverture qu'il me rester ! Nous nous battons ainsi, tout en rigolant et résultat (elle est vraiment forte à ce jeux !) c'est elle qui gagne la couverture et la place entière sur le canapé puisque dans mon élan de vengeance, au lieu de reprendre le duvet je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre !

_ Tu n'as pas gagné pour autant ! Debout marmotte ! Je ne te laisserais pas te rendormir sur MA place et avec MON morceau de couverture ! dis-je en me relevant et en essayant d'être le plus sérieuse possible.

Je me dirige donc vers la chaine hi-fi et mets la radio assez forte pour l'empêcher de se rendormir, en signe de protestation j'ai le droit à un grognement et elle tente de m'envoyer un coussin en pleine tête mais manque de casser un vase !

_ Perdu ! Tu n'as pas encore les yeux en face des trous pour me visé ma chère !

_ Tu crois ? dit-elle en se levant d'un coup, un deuxième coussin à la main.

_ Ah ça y est tu es réveillé ! Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable alors ! la menaçais-je pour déclencher une bataille de polochon.

_ Tien prends ça !

Cette fois-ci elle ne me loupe pas, je me le prends en pleine tête !

_ La guerre est déclarée ! criais-je en lui rejetant.

Gagné ! 1 – 1 !

_ C'est bon je déclare forfait ! J'ai trop mal partout pour lancer encore correctement !

_ C'est vrai que j'ai mal au cou, et aux jambes, et aussi au dos… Oui partout moi aussi ! Ce n'est plus de notre âge de dormir sur un canapé tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Moque toi va ! Depuis que tu es là je n'ai jamais autant dormi dans mon salon !

_ On s'amuse bien quand même !

_ De vrais ados ! Je vais y prendre goût à force !

_ Mais j'espère bien, car je ne suis pas prête à arrêter nos fous rires. Allez viens je vais te préparer ton café !

_ Ça aussi je vais m'habituer Alice !

Nous continuons à plaisanté comme ça toute la matinée, nous avons même joué à la courte paille pour savoir qui allé à la douche en première. Une ambiance détendue et bonne enfant, comme on les aime. Je suis gaie aujourd'hui, c'est surement encore l'effet Rose et la soirée avec Esmée qui me met de si bonne humeur ! Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai pris la décision de téléphoné à mon frère qui me mets dans un tel état ! Pendant qu'Esmée était sous la douche j'en avais profité pour passer un rapide coup de fil à mon papounet et nous avions conclu que je téléphone à Ed cette après midi.

Une fois prêtes, nous partons au boulot où tous les employés sont eux aussi de bonne humeur. Décidément ça fait du bien de voir des sourires sur tous les visages…

Seth étant arrivé un peu plus tard que moi, je suis la première à prendre ma pause et depuis ce matin c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule et ça me fait du bien. Je suis de bonne humeur mais c'est uniquement parce que je m'empêche de penser à l'événement d'hier. De parler à Rosalie m'avait fait un bien fou mais d'entendre la voix de Jasper était tout autre chose… Un tas de sentiments étaient remontés à la surface, je les avais enfouis depuis hier et là, les laisser sortir tous d'un coup me mettais en panique. Je soufflais pour essayer de me détendre mais je sentais bien la boule qui commençait à se former dans ma gorge… Entendre sa voix avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi, me faisant remémorer le peu de tendres moments passés en sa compagnie.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que des flashbacks de son sourire, de sa façon de me regardé, de nos baisés et de nos mains entrelacées m'apparaissaient en même temps, telle une rafale de balle m'atteignant droit au cœur. Revivant cette scène d'hier comme si elle était encore en train de se dérouler je ne mettais pas aperçue que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Pourtant je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, ces larmes devaient surement être le trop plein d'émotions. Je les essuyai d'un revers de la main et m'affalai encore plus sur ma chaise.

Il y a des moments où si je m'écoutais je prendrais le premier avion pour Forks et j'irais sauter dans les bras de Jazz tellement il me manque… Et là maintenant, à cet instant précis c'est bien la chose que j'ai envie de faire ! Mais tout m'en empêche, le fait que ce soit moi qui soit partie, je ne voudrais pas montrer que je suis faible et leur laissé penser que c'était sur un coup de tête (même si c'est la vérité !), le fait aussi que je lui ai dit de s'occuper de Lauren et du bébé, je n'ai aucune envie de les voir ensemble ce serait bien trop dur. Et également le fait que je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner les personnes qui sont devenues si chères à mes yeux, Esmée, Jake et Emma. Alors je reste là sur ma chaise à me souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, de sa douceur et de son odeur.

_ Bon Alice tu viens ? cria une voix familière du bout du couloir.

Je me ressaisis, éclaircie ma voix et informa que j'arrivais tout de suite. Juste le temps de passer devant un miroir pour me rafraichir et le temps que mes yeux ne soient plus rouges.

Une fois derrière le bar je retrouvai mon sourire, il ne fallait pas que je montre mon coup de blues, surtout pas au travail car ça ne regardait personne.

Je passais donc le restant de mon service avec le sourire aux lèvres, courant à droite et à gauche pour combler les clients et surtout ne pas les faire attendre. Ça avait du bon car grâce à ça non seulement je ne pensais pas mais en plus mon tablier se remplissait de pour boire !

Depuis deux heures je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'horloge au dessus du comptoir, je redoutais l'heure à laquelle je devais téléphoner à mon frère mais en même temps je mourrais d'envie d'entendre sa voix ! Que de sentiments contradictoires aujourd'hui !

Une fois l'heure de partir arrivée je fis un détour par la cuisine pour voir Esmée.

_ Tu es encore là ? File tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez vous téléphonique ! me dit-elle autant hystérique que je l'étais intérieurement.

_ Souhaite moi bonne chance !

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, maintenant tu mets ton manteau, tu rentres en courant et tu enregistres toute la conversation dans ton cerveau pour pouvoir me raconter !

_ Ça marche chef !

Nous nous sourions mutuellement et je me dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir je reste appuyé contre la porte et lui dit un profond merci qui vient du fond du cœur, sans elle je n'aurais pas cette force.

_ Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Allez file et prends ça pour la route ma belle !

Elle me tend un sachet et vu son sourire je sens bien que c'est encore un de ces délices au chocolat ! J'ouvre le paquet une fois dans la rue et bingo je l'a connais bien maintenant. Elle m'a laissé un moelleux au chocolat qui restait de midi ! Miam ! Ne pouvant résister à la tentation je le mange en marchant, l'appartement est trop loin pour que j'attende d'y être !

Après ce doux réconfort je me sens d'attaque pour enfin avoir le courage de lui téléphoner. L'appareil en main je le tourne, le triture, réfléchie, je ne sais pas comment commencer la conversation… Ne voulant pas me stresser plus que nécessaire je me jette à l'eau, je verrais bien une fois que je l'entendrais ! Une tonalité, deux tonalités…

_ Allo ?

_ Salut grand frère ! dis-je toute émue

_ Alice !

Entendre sa voix était un réel bonheur mais l'intonation qu'il avait prise pour dire mon prénom m'avait donné des frissons. Non seulement il était heureux mais en plus je sentais bien qu'il était ému, tout comme je l'étais en cet instant. Mon papounet avait encore une fois raison, Ed avait envie de me parler, j'avais bien fait de me décidé à l'appeler car nous en mourions d'envie tous les deux !

La conversation était lancée, puisque tout allé bien j'étais plus sereine et les phrases sortaient toutes seules. Au fil de la discussion nous retrouvons notre complicité habituelle et ça nous procure un bien fou. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes larmes et vu la voix blanche d'Edward je suis sur que je ne suis pas la seule à ma laisser aller.

Nous en venons au sujet délicat de « quand est-ce que tu rentres ? » et pour une fois je lui avoue que je n'ai pas envie de voir la belle vie de Jazz… Mais là sur ce coup je suis plus que surprise car mon frère m'assure que mon beau blond n'est pas heureux et qu'il s'occupe de Lauren seulement pour respecter la promesse qu'il m'a faite. Pour ne pas qu'Edward voit la fissure que cette révélation à faite en moi je change habillement de sujet, j'y réfléchirais une fois que j'aurais raccroché !

Je lui promets de lui téléphoné plus souvent et il m'impose de le faire une fois par semaine mais en réalité c'est bien ce que je compter faire ! Sa voix et les minutes passées avec lui m'ont fait l'effet d'une drogue, je ne pourrais plus m'en passé, je me suis trop longtemps retenue maintenant c'est terminé ce silence. Surtout après ce beau moment passé au téléphone en nous remémorant quelques souvenirs d'enfance, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en souviendrait encore si bien ! Et là le moment est venue pour moi de raccroché sinon je n'arriverais plus à le quitter. Je le charge d'embrasser mon papa qui me manque tellement et je raccroche à contre cœur mais le sourire aux lèvres. Je reste rêveuse un moment mais la sonnette de la porte me tire de mes pensées. Je me lève et vais ouvrir et je tombe sur mon Jake tout sourire.

_ Salut ma belle ! Esmée m'a dit que tu étais à l'appart' alors… me voila !

_ Salut Jake, viens entre.

_ Oh toi aussi tu es de bonne humeur vu ton sourire !

_ Tu me connais par cœur toi ! Oui je vais bien, je viens d'avoir mon frère au téléphone.

_ C'est super ça ! Je suis content pour toi, aller pour fêter ça je t'invite au bowling !

_ Merci t'es un ange !

_ Ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu !

_ Je vais d'abord voir avec Esmée ce qu'elle fait.

Sur ces paroles je téléphone directement au café et par chance je tombe sur elle.

_ Salut Esmée c'est moi, je voulais juste te demander ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ?

_ Oh Alice vu ta voix tout à du bien se passer, comme je suis contente ! Et bien pour ce soir c'est dingue que tu me demandes car Will vient de me proposer d'aller diner avec lui.

_ Et bien je te demande car Jake veut m'inviter pour faire un bowling !

_ Nous avons deux adorables prétendants pour ce soir alors ce serait dommage de ne pas en profité non ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je en souriant à Jake.

_ Alors à tout à l'heure, amusez vous bien et ne rentre pas trop tard !

_ Promis maman ! lui répondis-je en plaisantant, mais j'aimais le fait qu'elle prenne soin de moi.

Bonne soirée à vous aussi et à tout à l'heure dans la soirée pour que je te raconte tout !

_ Oui si on ne s'endort pas avant ! Mais cette fois-ci on s'installera dans un vrai lit car mon pauvre dos ne supportera pas 2 nuits de suite dans le canapé !

_ On fera ça alors ! Bisous.

Je raccroche le sourire toujours aux lèvres et annonce à Jake que nous avons la soirée pour nous ! Je file prendre une douche et me changer et une fois prête nous partons sur sa moto. Bien que je déteste cet engin de malheur il m'a promis de rouler doucement et face à son sourire je ne peux pas grand chose…

Le trajet se déroule sans soucis, il a respecté sa promesse et je le remercie en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue fraiche. Le froid qui règne dans l'atmosphère nous fait nous dépêcher à rentrer dans l'immense salle où les gens sont déjà en train de jouer.

Une fois l'entrée et la location de chaussures payées, nous nous dirigeons vers le petit bar snack qui borde les pistes de jeux.

_ Bon avant que je te mette la raclée du siècle je t'offre à manger !

_ Ne crois pas t'en sortir si bien ! Tu ne sais même pas comment je joue ! Je te signale que j'adore le bowling et que je suis dure à battre alors gare à toi mon p'tit ! dis-je en lui mettant un coup de poing qui se veut menaçant dans le bras.

Pour toute réponse il éclate de rire et ne relève même pas, continuant à avancer.

_ Bon alors commande une pizza sans champignons et avec supplément de fromage pour moi ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite.

_ Te perds pas surtout je veux te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai joueur !

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lui tirer la langue en partant. J'aime notre entente bonne enfant, je me sens bien avec lui, je ne me prends pas la tête et ce soir est une soirée parfaite pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

Une fois mes mains lavées j'ouvre la porte et un type m'accoste un sourire minable collé aux lèvres, l'air sur de lui.

_ Salut beauté ! Tu veux boire un verre ?

Sans même le regarder je lui réponds

_ Non merci, mon petit ami m'attend.

_ Si tu en avais un il ne te laisserait pas seule… Allez poulette je vois bien que tu en as envie !

La s'en est trop, je me retourne pour lui faire face et plante mon regard dans le sien qui ne dégage rien d'autre que la bêtise et l'assurance.

_ D'une je ne suis ni ta beauté, ni ta poulette et de deux lâche l'affaire ça vaux mieux car tu n'as aucune chance !

_ Waouw une vraie tigresse ! J'adore ça tu sais !

_ Ah oui, et moi tu sais ce que j'adore ? Les vrais mecs, des hommes qui savent parler aux femmes, qui sont avenants, polis et bien habillés… Tout le contraire de toi à ce que je vois ! Alors maintenant tu retournes d'où tu viens et tu me fous la paix ok !

Après lui avoir cloué le bec pour de bon il n'essaie pas de me suivre mais ne me quitte pas des yeux pour autant. Je décide de lui montrer que je suis avec quelqu'un et je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de faire comme si j'étais en couple avec Jake. Mon ami est encore au comptoir et discute avec la serveuse alors qu'il a les pizzas dans les mains mais je ne prête pas plus attention à ce qu'ils se racontent, trop énervée et furieuse de cette mauvaise rencontre. Une fois à ses côtés je lui prends mon assiette des mains et l'embrasse sans qu'il ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Après ce baiser je regarde le pauvre mec qui est resté à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé et lui fais un sourire moqueur.

_ Excuse moi mais c'était un cas de force majeur ! Aller viens on va manger.

Je me dirige vers une table et m'installe car j'ai faim et j'ai aussi hâte d'aller rabaissé le caquet de mon cher Jake pour lui montrer qu'il peut se prendre une raclée par une fille !

Je rigole en m'imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si je venais à gagner et là je m'aperçois qu'il vient seulement de s'installer en face de moi.

_ Et ben alors tu étais où ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non rien, ça va…

_ Excuse moi encore pour tout à l'heure mais un gros lourdaud et venu m'embêter et je n'ai pas eu le choix… Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

_ Non ne t'en fais pas.

Je ne dis rien mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Je n'aurais peut être pas du l'embrasser comme ça, mais avais-je le choix ? Il sait très bien que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je veux jouer avec ses sentiments. Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée alors je ne dis rien pour le moment mais il faudra que je lui dise encore une fois que je m'en veux.

Notre repas avalé, je tente de le faire sourire en lui disant qu'il va perdre mais la bonne humeur n'est pas vraiment revenue… Il est un peu plus détendu mais n'a pas retrouvé son sourire de tout à l'heure. Une fois devant la piste il commence par faire un strike et la il sourit enfin franchement ce qui me fait plaisir.

_ Alors tu vois que je suis une bête ! dit-il fier comme un coq.

_ C'est juste de la chance, attends de voir comment joue les pros !

Il rit mais se pousse de la piste pour admirer mes performances. Je me concentre, regarde ma boule et la lance gracieusement. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux espérant réussir mon coup moi aussi et lorsque toutes les quilles sont à terre je me retourne tout sourire sur un Jake dépité.

_ Alors Monsieur, t'as vu l'artiste !

_ C'est la chance du débutant c'est tout !

_ Oh le mauvais joueur, t'as peur hein, admets le !

Nous terminons la partie et je dois dire que jusqu'au dernier instant j'ai cru à la victoire… Malheureusement je n'y suis pas arrivée mais je suis quand même fière du résultat, il n'a que quelque point d'avance sur moi et je m'en suis bien sortit pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus joué depuis longtemps.

_ Tu veux refaire une partie pour voir ?

_ Non on va plutôt rentré si ça ne t'ennuie pas, demain il faut que je me lève tôt.

_ Comme tu veux.

Je n'insiste pas, de toute façon j'avais dit à Esmée que je ne serais pas là tard et j'ai encore mon après-midi à lui raconter.

Une fois arrivée il éteint le moteur de sa moto et j'en profite pour lui parler, il faut que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

_ Jake, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le baiser de tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je joue avec tes sentiments, je ne recommencerais plus même dans un cas semblable c'est promis ! Mais s'il te plait pardonne moi, je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça Alice, ce n'est rien. Tant mieux si tu as pu te débarrasser de ce sale type.

_ Mais ? Dit moi Jake.

_ En fait j'étais en train de parler avec la jolie serveuse et tu es arrivée, tu m'as embrassé, le temps de me retourné et elle était déjà partie…

_ Oh Jake je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

_ Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée…

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas gâché du tout, j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises, j'aurais arrangé l'affaire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave je….

_ Si c'est grave Jake ! le coupais-je. Je n'avais pas à faire ça ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Ça n'a aucune importance, laisse tomber Alice.

_ Si ça en a pour moi et tu le sais. Je vais arranger les choses, je te le promets.

_ Ouais on verra, bon je dois rentrer, passe une bonne nuit, à demain Alice.

Il se pencha pour me faire la bise mais alors qu'il allait démarrer je lui promis de retrouver cette fille. Je lui avais tant dit de passer à autre chose que je n'allais pas laisser tomber cette histoire. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans vraiment me croire et parti dans la nuit. Pourtant je m'en fis la promesse et j'étais sur de pouvoir retrouvé cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

Je rentrais rapidement et Esmée m'attendait déjà.

_ Bonne soirée ?

_ Oui très bonne ! Aller viens on va tout se raconter ma belle !

Attrapant une petite coupelle de glace au passage, nous nous installons sous la chaude couverture de son lit et nous nous lançons dans une longue conversation !


	33. Chapter 33

Un peu en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^

Oui Alice tombe sur des nazes mais elle ne peut pas toujours avoir la chance de tomber sur des anges comme Jacob ^^ (bon ok je me calme... lol)

Voilà alors bonne lecture du jour et le chapitre de demain ne tardera pas autant ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 33**

_Forks_

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le soleil blanc d'hiver à déjà pointé le bout de son nez… Mais peut importe, aujourd'hui je suis en congé et je compte bien en profiter ! Le silence régnant dans la maison m'indique que mon fils n'a toujours pas émergé, alors pour lui faire plaisir et nous rappeler le bon vieux temps je me décide de lui faire un bon petit déjeuner maison. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfant Alice et lui, tous les dimanches matin je leurs faisaient des pancakes ou des crêpes et c'était l'odeur qui les réveiller. Alors ils se faufilaient sous ma couette, non sans se chamailler, et attendaient que je leur monte le festin au lit ! Nous déjeunions ensemble en se parlant, en rigolant et surtout en profitant au maximum de ce moment que nous partagions seulement une fois dans la semaine… Si j'avais su j'en aurais encore plus profité, je les aurais encore plus gâtés, car je ne serais jamais rassasié de mes enfants. Encore aujourd'hui j'aimerais faire ce genre de chose et figer ces instants de bonheur à 3, mais le temps m'échappe et en plus ce n'est plus possible à présent…

Je préfère me lever et descendre à la cuisine me mettre à la préparation de mes pancakes dont j'ai le secret plutôt que de commencer à être nostalgique. Depuis longtemps déjà la cuisine est en quelque sorte une échappatoire quand j'ai trop de soucis c'est pour ça que j'excelle dans ce domaine !

Je remplis le plateau de confiture, de sucre, de Nutella, bref je mets le plus de choix possible pour le satisfaire, je lui sers une tasse de café, un verre de jus de fruits et je fais de même pour moi et je commence doucement mon ascension vers l'étage ! Il faut que je sois prudent ce serait dommage que je renverse le tout. Comme je n'entends pas de bruit je me dirige vers ma chambre afin d'attendre un peu qu'Ed se réveil, je lirais pendant ce temps… Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte j'ai l'agréable surprise de le trouver sous mes couvertures, tout sourire ! Il n'a donc pas oublié notre rituel et encore moins perdu l'odorat !

_ Te voila enfin, je meurs de faim ! dit-il en imitant le fils ingrat.

_ C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? dis-je en rentrant dans son jeux.

_ Allez rejoint moi vite avant que ça ne refroidisse trop, je les aime encore un peu tiède !

Il joignait le geste à la parole en se frottant les mains et se poussant pour me laisser de la place à ses côtés. J'eus un pincement au cœur en m'installant à sa gauche car normalement j'avais toujours le droit à la place du roi c'est-à-dire entre ma fille et mon fils…

Nous commençons notre festin et après l'avoir bien entamé il me fait part aussi de son manque d'Alice. Ed aurait aimé partager ce moment comme avant, tous les 3 et nous aurions surement terminé en bataille de polochon général mais pour ce remonter mutuellement le moral nous nous disons que ce n'est que partie remise et qu'elle rentrera bientôt. Nous rêvons même à un éventuel retour surprise pour le jour de Noël, mais je n'ose y croire. Connaissant ma petite Alice elle ne sera pas parmi nous à cette date mais nous serons dans son cœur comme elle dans le notre.

_ Merci papa, tu es vraiment le meilleur père du monde, tu le sais ça !

_ De rien ça me fait plaisir et merci de me dire ça.

_ Tu sais aussi que j'aime parler ainsi avec toi, même si Alice est loin tu arrives à la faire vivre à travers les souvenirs et ça fait du bien.

_ Elle nous manque à tous, mais ne t'en fait pas elle sera bientôt de retour. Il faut garder espoir et puis Jeffrey est là pour ça ! Il doit me téléphoner cette après midi, il a peut être une piste !

_ Je l'espère ! Bon je file prendre une douche en premier si ça ne te dérange pas car Bella m'attend, j'ai rendez vous avec elle dans une heure.

_ Bien sur vas-y ! Je vais ranger la cuisine pendant ce temps.

Une fois que l'ordre était revenu dans la pièce j'allais monter à l'étage pour me laver quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Edward venait de partir, tant pis je lui raconterais tout quand il rentrera ou au pire si ce sont des bonnes nouvelles je le joindrais sur son portable. Je décroche et c'est un Jeffrey en grande forme que j'ai à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Carlisle ! Comment allez-vous ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Bonjour Jeffrey, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas ! Ça va bien et vous ?

_ Je vais bien merci ! Bon alors j'ai une petite bonne nouvelle ! Mes investigations ont conclues qu'Alice n'est pas dans un de ces endroits mal famés de la ville. En effet la première des choses que je cherche est de savoir si les « disparus » ne sont pas dans une mauvaise passe. J'ai écumé les pires endroits et mes indics m'assurent ne pas connaitre votre fille.

_ Je m'en doutais venant d'Alice mais j'avoue que je suis bien soulagé de vous l'entendre dire.

_ Alors maintenant que j'en suis sur, je commence mes recherches sur les petits boulots où les jeunes se font engagés facilement. A savoir dans les supérettes, les cafés et les bars, les stations essence, enfin vous voyez quoi !

_ Très bien ! Vu les gouts d'Alice essayer aussi de chercher si elle n'est pas vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt à porter, ou tout autre chose ayant rapport avec la mode.

_ C'est noté ! Mais bon vous savez, souvent les jeunes qui fuient ne veulent pas que leurs proches les retrouvent donc ils font des choses auxquels personnes ne les auraient cru capable.

_ Ce n'est pas bête… Mais bon chercher quand même Jeffrey !

_ Bien sur ! Aucunes pistes ne sera épargnés Carlisle, ayez confiance. Si j'ai du nouveau je vous fais signe. Bonne journée et à bientôt !

_ Encore merci, au revoir Jeffrey.

Je raccroche et je reste un moment à réfléchir sur des éventuels métiers mais je n'imagine pas Alice faisant n'importe quoi alors je laisse tomber mes réflexions et me dirige vers une bonne douche chaude.

Le restant de la matinée passe très vite puisque l'heure était déjà pas mal avancée avant que je ne me lave. Vu le déjeuner de roi que nous avons pris je n'ai pas faim et étant seul cela me donne encore moins envie de me mettre à table. Je décide donc de passer quelques temps à surfer sur internet, vérifiant mes mails et lire les dernières infos.

Je lève la tête de l'écran lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. Je n'attends pourtant personne… Je quitte ma boite de messagerie et vais ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir une Rosalie souriante, fraiche et pimpante sur le seuil de ma porte.

_ Rose ! Comment tu vas ? Entre je t'en pris !

_ Salut Carlisle, ça va très bien grâce à toi alors comme j'ai enfin un peu de temps je passe te voir pour te remercier !

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire mais je suis content de voir que ça t'a fais plaisir, tu es resplendissante !

_ Tu as donné le message codé à Alice et elle l'a compris donc j'ai pu enfin l'entendre au téléphone… Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait un bien fou, vraiment merci du fond du cœur !

_ Vous vous êtes téléphoné ? dis-je étonné.

_ Oui… admit-elle en baissant la tête. C'était ça le message.

_ Alors là je suis soufflé ! Alice t'a téléphoné… dis-je pensif.

_ Tu es le premier à qui je le dit, je pense que je te dois bien ça puisque sans toi je n'aurais pas eu cette chance.

_ Merci de me l'avoir confié alors.

_ Confié quoi ?

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées à me dire que si Alice avait eu le courage d'appeler Rose c'est qu'elle commençait à être un peu en manque de nous que je n'avais pas entendu qu'Edward venait de rentrer par la porte de la cuisine.

_ Salut Ed ! dit Rose un peu gênée.

_ De quoi parliez vous donc ? Vous êtes tout bizarre !

_ Nous ne sommes pas bizarre, nous étions en train de parler c'est tout. Tentais-je de me justifier.

_ Papa tu es un très mauvais menteur !

_ Bon je pense que je peux te le dire… J'étais venue dire à ton père qu'Alice m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours, ne m'en veux pas Ed je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas tarder à t'appeler toi aussi, j'ai essayé de l'en convaincre et…

_ Rose ne t'en fais pas, elle l'a fait ! C'est bon j'ai enfin pu lui parler moi aussi !

_ C'est vrai ? Elle m'a écouté ! Oh comme je suis heureuse pour toi Ed !

La porte de la cuisine venait de se refermer encore une fois et des bruits de pas se faisait entendre mais Rose et Ed venaient de se sauter dans les bras et je n'eus pas le temps de les prévenir de l'arriver de ces personnes.

_ Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on fête ici pour que vous soyez de si bonne humeur tout les 2 ?

_ Jazz ! Quelle surprise ! dit Ed qui avait subitement changé de couleur.

_ En venant je l'ai croisé dans la rue et comme il n'avait rien de spécial à faire on s'est dit qu'on pouvait aller faire un tour ensemble !

_ Bonne idée Bella, ça vous fera du bien d'aller prendre l'air tous ensemble. Dis-je en essayant de nous sortir de cette situation.

_ Oui allons y tout de suite même ! renchérit Rose.

_ Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à ma question ? Vous étiez tout content comme si un miracle c'était produit et depuis qu'on est là vous… C'est Alice c'est ça ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard de Jazz c'était durcit, de toute façon il fallait s'attendre à une telle réaction de sa part… Mais comment lui dire ? Il allait surement mal le prendre.

_ Vous allez tous rester silencieux encore longtemps ? Elle est revenue et vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Elle ne veut pas me voir c'est ça ?

_ Jazz arrête, ce n'est pas ça…

_ Alors quoi Carlisle ? Dit moi donc ! s'emporta-t-il.

_ Ne t'énerve pas Jazz, c'est juste qu'on vient de remarqué qu'Alice à téléphoné à Ed après que je lui ai conseillé.

Sa sœur venait de lui répondre surement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il le prendrait moins mal venant de sa part, mais l'effet inverse se produisit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Rose ? Après que tu lui ai conseillé ? Toi aussi tu lui as parlé ! Mais quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

_ Calme toi Jazz, ça ne change rien de toute façon ! Oui Alice m'a appelé et je te signale qu'elle a même entendu ta voix puisque tu es rentré sans frapper !

Face à cet aveu Jazz ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser tomber par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de sa calmer en respirant.

_ Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me parler ? se demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il se parler à lui-même.

Rose s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main douce et compréhensive sur son genou. Ed, Bella et moi restions tous les 3 sans bouger, sans oser se regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand elle m'a entendu ?

_ …

_ Rose s'il te plait dit moi ! il venait de lever des yeux suppliant vers sa sœur et celle-ci ne pu résister.

_ Elle est resté un moment dans le silence, avoua-t-elle. Et puis elle a très vite raccroché après. D'entendre ta voix a du être dur pour elle, je pense que de nombreux souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. A mon avis tu lui manque toujours autant sinon elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça.

_ Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir mais tu n'en sais rien Rose.

_ Tu crois vraiment que moi je ne l'a connait pas ? fit-elle en se pointant du doigt pour marteler sa phrase. Franchement Jazz…

_ Hum… Mais bon tu n'es pas sur de ce que tu avances.

_ Bon et si vous alliez faire un tour les jeunes ? Jazz tu restes avec moi, il faut qu'on parle tout les 2.

_ Bonne idée papa, allez vient Rose on va prendre l'air.

Edward aida Rose à se remettre debout et s'en alla avec les 2 filles. Il me sourit comme pour m'encourager et me dire qu'il me soutenait et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

_ Debout Jazz, suis moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je n'attendis pas et monta à l'étage tout en lui parlant. Il me rattrapa rapidement et resta sur le seuil de la porte, je l'invitais donc à rentrer dans le bureau. J'ouvris un tiroir et en sorti une enveloppe. Je respirai et décida que c'était la bonne solution.

_ Tiens, dis-je en la lui tendant. Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux.

Il me regarda surpris mais lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur l'objet et qu'il vit l'écriture il m'écouta et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il prit le papier entre ses mains, me jeta un dernier coup d'œil comme pour s'assurer de mon accord et commença la lecture de la lettre qu'Alice m'avait faite juste avant de partir. Il prit son temps, lisant avec soif ces mots qui lui brulait le cœur et je remarquai tout de suite lorsqu'il lu le passage qui lui était réservé car les larmes trop longtemps contenues roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Je te demande juste de ne rien dire à Jasper, dit lui que tu ne sais pas où je suis, il doit assumer, faire comme tu l'as fait avec nous. Ce qui me donne le courage de m'en aller c'est de me dire que s'il arrive à te ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors son enfant sera le plus heureux du monde.

Tu sais, maintenant qu'il m'arrive la même histoire, je peux te dire que la femme qui est partie pense encore à toi. Je suis sur que toute ma vie je resterais amoureuse de Jasper et qu'il sera dans mon cœur à chaque instant jusqu'à ma mort. Alors continue tes recherches car si un jour il reviendrait en me disant qu'il m'a cherché toute sa vie, je serais la femme la plus heureuse. Alors encore une fois pour moi mais également pour toi, ne cesse pas tes recherches sur elle ! »

Il du surement la relire plusieurs fois, s'imprégnant de chaque mot, buvant ses écrits, se graver ces phrases tout au fond de son cerveau et de son cœur, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais lire quelques chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi profond et de sincère que ces lignes qu'ils tenaient encore entre ces mains. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et me regarda avec une telle gratitude que j'en fus tout retourné. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas lui faire un plus beau cadeau. A cet instant j'étais heureux d'avoir pris une si bonne décision.

_ Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Carlisle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. Tu en avais besoin alors je le fait aussi bien pour toi que pour Alice. Ne l'a déçoit pas une deuxième fois. Accorde lui la dernière chose qu'elle te demande, soit patient, occupe toi d'élever cet enfant et ensuite si tu es encore amoureux d'elle alors tu pourras peut être la reconquérir.

_ J'en ai bien l'intention !

_ En parlant de cet enfant, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Lauren ?

_ Oui, c'est aussi pour cela que je venais te voir aujourd'hui. Je t'ai écouté, je me suis plus occupé d'elle mais en fait j'ai découvert qu'elle n'avait pas tant besoin de mon aide qu'elle veut le faire croire !

_ Explique toi…

_ Elle est bien entouré tu sais ! Entre des amis qui viennent la voir tous les jours et sa famille qui prend soin d'elle, je trouve que ça va.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça alors ?

_ J'ai essayé d'en savoir un peu plus mais quand j'en parle elle se ferme comme une huitre et je n'arrive plus rien à en tirer.

_ Bon, du moment que tu restes à ses côtés, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire, alors fait le bien.

La discussion était close sur ce sujet alors une fois la lettre rangée nous redescendons à la cuisine où Edward, Bella, Rose et Emmett commençaient à préparer le repas.

Cette journée était passée beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé !

Après un repas dans la bonne humeur, avec tous les jeunes pour me faire rire, je ne tardai pas à me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.


	34. Chapter 34

Voilà le chapitre du jour !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir :)

**Ptitelulu : **merci, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plus ! Pour ta petite demande, je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose - patience ^^ lol

**merryXmas : **tu l'as lu en 2 jours ! Merci, ça me touche :) Merci également de ton honnêteté, mais je ne me voyais pas faire une fic sur le bonheur absolu sans qu'il y ai un minimum d'intrigue ! Et pour ça je pense que vous allez êtes surprise plus que vous ne le pensez ! Pour ta petite question (qui est très bonne ^^) je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais les différents POV arrivent bientôt !

**Galswinthe : **pour le bébé je ne peux rien dire, ça tuerais l'intrigue quand même ^^

Voilà je pense avoir répondu aux questions du jour ! lol Alors encore merci à vous toutes et à celles qui ne commentent pas également car elles prennent quand même le temps de me lire :) maintenant je me tais, place à la lecture et attention car ce chapitre est cruciale !**  
**

**Chapitre 34**

_Chicago_

Je commence doucement à sortir de mes songes mais je suis tellement bien installé que je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir trop vite mes yeux. Je reste donc à profiter de mon lit bien chaud, de mon oreiller bien douillé et de ma couverture toute douce. Je veux m'étirer mais je sens une présence à mes côtés et je me remémore seulement maintenant que ce lit si agréable n'est pas le mien ! Nous avons encore une fois dormis ensemble Esmée et moi mais bon cette fois-ci nous l'avions prévu, c'est juste que mon cerveau n'a pas jugé utile de me donner ce genre d'information à peine réveillée…

Je me retourne en douceur et vu que ma chère partenaire de lit dort encore je reste à ses côtés pour ne pas la réveillée. Je repense à nos moments de confessions d'hier soir, je lui ai tout raconté de ma conversation avec Edward y compris le fait qu'il m'a dit que Jazz n'était pas si heureux que je le pensais. C'est bizarre car elle n'a pas semblé étonnée, elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas du m'oubliai et qu'il était surement encore amoureux de moi. En même temps qu'elle me disait ceci j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même. Revit-elle son histoire à travers la mienne ? Essaye-t-elle de se remettre dans la situation qu'elle a vécue pour mieux me comprendre ?

A chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder son histoire elle change habilement de sujet donc je ne veux pas la forcer, elle se confira quand elle aura le courage de le faire. De toute façon elle sait qu'elle peut le faire n'importe quand, je lui répète assez souvent que je suis là pour elle si elle a besoin de parler.

Pour le coup, moi aussi je change de sujet, j'étais en train de penser à Jazz et comme je ne sais pas trop à quoi me fier je pense à autre chose alors qu'en faite je n'ai que lui en tête… Je suis compliqué dès le matin moi ! Je sens que ça ne va pas être une journée facile alors il faut que je me fixe des objectifs pour ne pas trop avoir le cerveau en compote !

Il va falloir que je retrouve cette fameuse femme mystérieuse qui a allumé le cœur de mon ami, ça me prendra surement toute la journée, ce qui est bien pour moi ! Bon aller arrête donc Alice de tourner autour du pot, laisse ton esprit sur la seule chose qui t'absorbe : Jasper. Au moment où j'allais vraiment songer à lui, Esmée se retourna et commença à ouvrir ses yeux.

_ Je t'ai réveillée ? demandais-je gênée.

_ Non pas du tout, tu n'as même pas bougé !

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Très bien ! Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

_ Pareil ! Ton lit est très confortable tu sais !

_ C'est mieux que le canapé hein ! Bon allez je me lève, je vais préparer le café sinon je vais me rendormir !

_ Je viens t'aider.

Nous nous levons donc toutes les 2 et allons préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle allume la radio est nous dansons et chantons au rythme de Evelyn Thomas « High Energy » ou encore Hall Daryl & Oates John « You Make My Dreams Come True » rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur.

Après avoir mangé un bon petit déj' bien équilibré nous nous préparons et affrontons le ménage ! Et oui comme aujourd'hui nous sommes toutes les 2 en congé, autant en profité pour faire briller l'appartement. Pendant la pause repas de midi Esmée me raconte un peu plus sa soirée avec Will car mon histoire avait pas mal débordé hier soir et résultat nous avions beaucoup plus parlé de moi. Elle me raconte sa soirée sympa entre ami car ces 2 là ne se voient qu'en amis, de bons d'ailleurs, un peu comme Jake et moi. Puis vient le sujet de notre emploi du temps de cette après midi.

_ Bon je vais aller voir Emma, tu viens avec moi ou tu as autre chose de prévue ?

_ C'est gentille mais je dois d'abord faire une course. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre mais si ce n'est pas trop tard je viendrais vous voir un peu !

_ Ok ça marche. Alors à tout à l'heure ma belle et sois prudente en ville.

_ Promis ! Et fais un bisou à Emma !

Et ma chère Esmée partie. Je me retrouvais seule avec moi-même et je n'aimais pas trop cela aujourd'hui, je pris donc rapidement mes affaires et sortie attendre le bus qui me conduisit au bowling. Je n'avais pas dit à Esmée où je me rendais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de garder cela secret. Avant de rentrer j'essayai de me remémorer le plus possible la tête de la serveuse mais j'eus du mal, je n'avais pas bien fait attention la veille. Je priais donc pour avoir une illumination en la voyant !

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers ce snack car je n'avais aucune envie de faire une rencontre dans le même style qu'hier soir, très peu pour moi ce genre de pauvre type… A peine j'étais assise au comptoir du bar qu'une serveuse vint prendre ma commande. Pour gagner du temps je lui demandai les sortes de cocktails qu'ils servaient et pris le plus long à réaliser. Je regardais partout autour de moi espérant trouver enfin cette fille lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha de moi sans même que je l'aperçoive.

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

Surprise, je sursautai et ne trouva pas grand-chose à lui répondre.

_ Heu… C'est assez compliqué !

_ Dites toujours, Max aide toujours les jeunes femmes en détresse !

Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi je tombe toujours sur ce genre de mec ? Suis-je maudite ? En plus je déteste les gars qui parlent d'eux à la troisième personne, rien que là ça casse tout ! Comment je vais me débarrasser de lui maintenant ? Quand j'eus tout d'un coup une idée de génie !

_ Ok Max, alors je suis à la recherche d'une très belle jeune femme qui m'a servie hier soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son doux prénom donc si tu pouvais te renseigner sur le planning des jolies serveuses présentes hier soir cela m'aiderait beaucoup !

Sur le coup il était devenu tout blanc et moi j'avais envie d'exploser de rire ! Me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas tout cela pour éviter la drague de ce lourdaud ! Si mon frère me verrait il n'aurait pas pu rester sérieux ! Mais pour le moment l'essentiel c'est que ce gars était partie me chercher le planning et surtout qu'il ne risquait plus de m'embêter !

_ Tiens le voila. Je pense que tu dois parler de celle là ! m'indiqua-t-il en posant son doigt sur un prénom. Elle est très jolie mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit… de ton milieu on va dire.

_ Pas grave, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Il parti, blanc comme un linge me laissant avec la feuille, au moins j'avais le temps d'analyser les prénoms tout en sirotant ma délicieuse boisson. En regardant bien les horaires je ne retenais que 2 prénoms, j'espérais avoir le bon parmi elles et lorsque je relevai la tête une jolie brune avec de fines lunettes me faisait face. Je reconnue immédiatement ce regard pétillant et cette malice d'enfant qu'elle avait gardé, c'était elle, la fille d'hier soir.

_ Max m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

_ Oui, heu… pourrait-on se voir un instant à l'extérieur ?

Elle sembla hésitante mais lorsqu'elle vu que ce fameux Max nous regardait elle accepta mon offre et nous sortîmes sur le parking.

_ Écoute je ne sais pas ce que ce Max t'a raconté mais en fait je lui ai dit n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de me draguer ! avouais-je de but en blanc.

_ Ok, alors ça nous fait un point en commun !

Nous nous sourions et je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle ne me prend pas pour une folle !

_ Bon alors la vérité c'est que je suis venue hier soir avec un ami et, comment dire ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de nous mais…

_ Ton ami c'est bien le beau brun ténébreux, bien musclé et qui semble très gentil c'est ça ?

_ Exactement ! Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas laissé indifférente non plus !

_ Euh, non pas du tout, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas souvent ce genre de clients… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout à fait le droit de le trouver pas mal, surtout vu ce qu'il pense de toi !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien en fait je suis venue pour t'expliquer quelque chose…

Et là je lui racontais l'histoire qu'il mettait arriver hier et surtout le fait que je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle m'écouta, songeuse et souriante par moment et lorsque j'eus enfin fini elle semblait contente de mon récit.

_ Donc vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

_ Et non ! Nous sommes juste amis et comme Jacob est adorable il n'a rien osé me dire tout de suite. Mais bon je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, tu lui as vraiment plu et j'aimerais arranger l'affaire. Si tu acceptes de le rencontrer ce serait génial ! Je ne te demande rien de plus, si vous êtes fait pour vous entendre c'est super sinon tu reprends ta vie normale et ça aura été une expérience parmi tant d'autre…

_ Bon… Pourquoi pas alors… Mais je ne connais absolument rien de lui !

_ Ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu ! Je te demande juste d'être à cette adresse demain dans les environ de 14 heures si ça te va ? lui dis-je en lui tendant la carte de visite de notre café.

Elle prit la carte entre ses long doigts fin et l'a regarda attentivement. Elle resta silencieuse puis releva les yeux et respira pour se redonner une contenance.

_ Ok, j'accepte. Moi c'est Angela ! dit-elle en me tendant la main.

_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Alice. Merci de m'avoir écouté et à demain alors !

_ Oui…

_ Ne t'en fais pas surtout, Jake est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis sur que vous vous entendrez à merveille ! Alors ne sois pas si hésitante, fonce, tu ne regretteras pas !

Elle sourit et dut rentrer car son temps de pause avait été dépassé depuis un petit moment. J'attendis quelques instant le bus qui me ramenait à l'appartement mais j'étais de très bonne humeur et le cœur léger ! Avant de rentrer je passais acheter une petite bricole pour que mon plan de demain soit au top !

Une fois devant l'immeuble j'eus soudain l'envie de rentrer au calme pour écrire la lettre de Noël qu'Emma doit poster pour mon père. A peine rentré je me préparais une tisane et m'installa sur le bureau de ma chambre, avec des feuilles et un stylo. J'avais envie d'écrire et je ne pouvais refouler tous les mots qui couraient tout seul sur le papier, c'était un besoin. Non seulement j'étais étonnée d'avoir autant de courrier mais en plus je n'en revenais pas que je n'avais pas eu besoin de tonnes de brouillon, de chercher mes mots ou encore de raturer quelques phrases au passage ! Non, tout était lisse mais intense, court pour certaines personnes mais réellement sincère. Oui car je n'avais pas pu écrire qu'à mon père, j'avais rajouté quelques enveloppes dans la sienne, ce sera comme des cadeaux de Noël pour mes proches… Mais pour ne pas embêter Emma j'ai tout réunis dans une seule et même enveloppe, avec pour destinataire mon cher papounet qui se fera une joie de faire la distribution de courrier !

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour aller voir les filles au dessus ! Après un passage express dans la salle de bain pour me recoiffer et vérifier mon maquillage, je monte les escaliers qui me mènent chez ma douce Emma. Tout en montant les marches j'envoyais un sms à Jake pour le prévenir pour demain, néanmoins je n'avais pas envie de tout lui dévoiler donc je restai très énigmatique dans le message !

_« Salut Jake ! Comme hier soir tu m'as quitté pas très en forme je t'ai réservé une surprise de taille ! Viens au café demain à 14heures, habilles-toi sympa et ne poses pas de question ! Je compte sur toi et sois à l'heure surtout ! Bisous à demain ! »_

Je venais de recevoir l'accusé quand je sonnais à la porte de ma vieille femme favorite. J'étais contente qu'il l'ai reçu au moins il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir au rendez vous de demain !

_ Alice ! Bonjour mon enfant, viens entre !

_ Bonjour Emma ! dis-je après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur chaque joue. Comment tu vas ?

_ On fait aller, il y a des hauts et des bas…

_ Il faut que tu te reposes alors ! Surtout si tu veux être prête pour le départ chez ta sœur !

_ Oui je sais, Esmée n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

Nous étions toutes les 3 dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien lorsqu'Esmée s'absenta pour sortir Teddy j'en profitai pour remettre l'enveloppe à Emma. Lorsqu'elle me vit la sortir avec mille précautions de mon sac elle me sourit et avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche elle me promit d'y veiller comme sur sa vie.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Dès que j'arrive chez ma sœur, je la poste, c'est promis.

_ Merci Emma, tu es un ange !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au destinataire et quand je vis son sourire s'effacer, ses yeux s'arrondirent et son souffle se couper, je m'inquiétai instantanément.

_ Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? la questionnais-je après mettre levée précipitamment du fauteuil.

_ Alice… Tu… Tu habites à Forks ? chuchota mon interlocutrice devenue blanche.

_ Oui… Pourquoi ? Tu connais cette ville ?

_ C'est bien à ton père que tu envois cette lettre ? débita-t-elle dans un même souffle.

_ Oui ! Mais quoi Emma, parle, réponds à mes questions bon sang!

_ Ce Carlisle Cullen est-il docteur ?

_ Tu connais mon père ? demandais-je en commençant à avoir peur de ses aveux.

_ Oh mon Dieu !

_ S'il te plait Emma dis moi ! Je ne supporte pas cette attente ! Tu connais mon père ? répétais-je quelque peu excédée.

Elle leva enfin les yeux en ma direction et me regarda d'un nouvel œil.

_ Et bien en faite je ne le connais pas directement… C'est juste que j'ai déjà entendu son nom… Tu sais un prénom si rare ça ne s'oublie pas…

_ Et alors ? D'où le connais-tu ? Tu as été une de ces patientes ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça…

_ Alors qui le connait ? demandais-je en sentant mon corps secoué par des tremblements.

C'était beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup, ma tête n'arrivait plus à suivre, je me posais des milliers de questions car je n'avais jamais vu Emma dans un tel état.

_ Et bien je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler… dit-elle si bas que j'avais cru mettre inventé cette phrase.

_ Mais si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce ? Nous n'avons qu'Esmée en commun et je ne vois pas…

Je ne pu finir cette phrase car là tout me revenait de plein fouet dans la figure, aussi bien les discussions avec mon père que celles que j'avais eues avec ma colocataire. La description que mon père m'avait faite de sa petite amie correspondait bien avec le physique d'Esmée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis toutes ses années… Le fait qu'Esmée me dise que son petit ami l'avait abandonné, elle ne savait pas la vérité, comme le redoutait mon père.

Emma eue juste le temps de me rattraper par le poignet et de m'asseoir sur le canapé à sa place, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'avais un gant de toilette froid sur le front et Emma tapotait mes mains en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Écoute ma belle je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça…

_ Tu ne m'as rien dit Emma ne t'en veux pas, j'ai deviné toute seule le reste. Tu sais, dis-je en me redressant du canapé, je suis venue à Chicago car mon père recherche Esmée depuis des années et les maigres résultats de son enquête le conduisaient dans cette grande ville.

_ Alors tu es tombé sur elle sans le savoir et la vérité va enfin éclater au grand jour, c'est le destin ! Tu sais Esmée fait la fière mais elle est encore éperdument amoureuse de cet homme. Elle ne se l'avoue pas mais je le sais, je n'ai plus jamais vu ces yeux s'illuminaient de la même façon que quand elle parlait de ton père.

_ Merci de me dire tout ça Emma, dis-je en lui souriant. Mais il ne faut pas lui dire, du moins pas tout de suite ! Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer tout ça et surtout trouver comment je peux lui dire une telle chose.

_ Alice, je suis d'accord avec ta décision. Prends ton temps, de toute façon je ne lui dirais rien, soit en sur. C'est à toi de choisir le moment, vous êtes assez complice maintenant.

_ Merci Emma, me contentais-je de dire.

Nous restons silencieuses un petit moment et avant le retour d'Esmée je vais dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour retrouver des couleurs. Comment vais-je gérer cette histoire ? Ce lourd secret va être dur à porter et pourtant pour le bien être de tous il doit rester enfoui au fond de moi pendant un temps. Je retourne auprès d'Emma et après un regard complice nous engageons une discussion inventée car nous entendons les clés s'agitées dans la serrure.

Même si cela est dur d'être fausse avec une personne à qui je tiens énormément je dois le faire. Pour ce soir Esmée n'y verra que du feu mais j'espère que je serais aussi forte pour les prochains jours…


	35. Chapter 35

Merci beaucoup les filles, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise car oui ça commence à évoluer (il était temps ! lol)

Alors bonne lecture ! Et demain vous aurez le chapitre plus tôt (surement le matin ;) )**  
**

**Chapitre 35**

_Forks_

_ Bonjour Carlisle ! Votre courrier est sur votre bureau, le premier rendez-vous de ce matin est annulé et la réunion est reportée à demain 17 heures. Et un café serré vous y attends aussi, vous en aurez besoin…

Cette dernière phrase elle l'avait presque chuchotée en y ajoutant en clin d'œil discret.

_ Merci Suzanne, vous êtes la meilleure ! dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire et lui rendant un clin d'œil amical.

J'adore Suzanne, c'est LA meilleure secrétaire médicale de cet hôpital, la seule que j'avais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Toujours au petit soin pour moi, une connaissance en tous les domaines, un professionnalisme à vous couper le souffle et au fil des années une femme qui est devenue mon amie. Depuis que je travail ici c'est elle ma secrétaire attitrée mais malheureusement parfois elle se fait remplacer par des pimbêches qui ne savent que se faire les ongles et vous regarde de manières bien trop déplacé à mon gout… Elles s'imaginent toutes que les médecins sont les mêmes, à s'intéresser à leurs secrétaires ou aux infirmières…

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas du tout de ce genre là et au moins avec Suzanne je n'ai rien à craindre puisque limite elle pourrait être ma mère ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien peur qu'elle m'annonce dans les prochaines années son départ à la retraite, je serais perdu sans elle. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait comment je fonctionne, ainsi quand elle a vu que j'avais du retard, elle a annulé mon rendez vous, pris soin de me déposer le courrier afin que je ne perde pas de temps inutilement à aller le chercher moi-même et cerise sur le gâteau : elle me commande mon café préféré car elle se doute qu'il va falloir que j'en prenne plus d'un pour tenir éveillé aujourd'hui ! Je la remercierais encore tout à l'heure, elle le mérite vraiment.

Tout en avalant des petites gorgées de ce délicieux liquide, je rêvasse encore quelques instants, repensant à la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé en retard. Ces derniers jours je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des rêves qui me paraissaient tellement réels que lorsque je me réveil le matin je suis encore épuisé, comme si je n'avais pas dormi. Il faut dire que si je le pouvais je ne dormirais pas et je vivrais ces rêves à 100% car toutes les nuits je retrouve Esmée avec qui je passe la plus belle soirée de ma vie, elle est dans mes bras, nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre au coin de la cheminée et nos enfants jouent bruyamment à côté de nous sur le tapis du salon. Et à chaque fois, juste avant de me réveiller, les enfants tournent la tête mais je n'aperçois que celle de notre fille et je vois Alice me sourire… Que du bonheur, la vie comme j'ai toujours rêvait qu'elle soit.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que j'ai encore une fois pris trop le temps de repenser à mon rêve alors je m'active à lire mon courrier, vérifié les analyses des patients, prendre des notes pour dire à Suzanne qu'elle reprenne rendez-vous avec certains d'entre eux… bref le petit travail habituel de chaque matin avant que mes consultations n'arrivent.

_ Docteur Cullen, votre premier patient vient d'arriver.

Il devait y avoir un représentant ou quelque chose comme ça pour que Suzanne m'appel ainsi… Alors je réajustai ma blouse et sorti dans le couloir pour aller le chercher. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder le nom de mon patient, tant pis j'aurais la surprise une fois devant le fait accompli ! Mais il faut vraiment que je redescende sur terre, je ne voudrais surtout pas faire une faute.

J'arrive dans la salle d'attente et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon « patient mystère » !

_ Emmett ! C'est toi qui as pris rendez-vous ?

_ Et oui Carlisle, j'ai besoin d'une consultation d'urgence !

_ Ah bon qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ? Ed ne m'en a pas parlé !

_ Ed n'est pas au courant de toute ma vie tu sais !

_ Aller entre dans mon bureau, on va voir ça.

Sur le coup j'étais étonné et en même temps je me demandé bien ce qui pouvais conduire Emmett à venir me consulter mais bon j'allais avoir la réponse dans quelque instant donc inutile que je m'inquiète pour rien…

_ Je t'écoute ! dis-je en m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil et en entremêlant mes doigts.

_ Waouh tu fais vraiment professionnel comme ça dis-moi ! Les filles doivent craquer quand elles te voient en blouse… Tu n'en aurais pas une pour moi par hasard ? dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

_ Emmett…

_ Ouais, t'as raison, Rose me tuerais si elle entendrait ça !

_ Emmett, tu es là pour une vraie consultation ? demandais-je en essayant de paraitre sérieux.

_ Oui tu as raison, soyons sérieux deux secondes ! Effectivement je suis là pour une consultation, mais pas pour moi, pour toi Carlisle.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec tant de sérieux que je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire !

_ Mais arrête je ne dis pas ça pour rire !

_ Ah oui et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une consultation et surtout avec toi dans le rôle du médecin ?

_ Faut pas voir les choses comme ça tu sais ! Je suis là pour que tu lâches un peu ce que tu as sur le cœur… Je veux dire toi tu es toujours là pour nous, dans toutes les épreuves alors je voudrais savoir comment tu vas ?

_ C'est très gentil de ta part Em, mais je vais bien merci.

_ Non Carlisle, je t'ai demandé comment tu allais ? Comment vie-tu la vie en ce moment, avec le départ d'Alice, la déprime de Jazz, la tentative de Lauren, le fait que ton ex te manque, tout ça quoi… Toi là dedans comment tu t'en sors ?

Connaissant Emmett je savais que cette fois-ci il était vraiment sérieux et que je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce moment de vérité. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il allait venir en rendez vous mais je me doutais bien qu'un jour nous aurions ce genre de discussion. Depuis que je connaissais Emmett il avait toujours agit ainsi, c'est le rigolo de la bande, celui que l'on pense fort et fier mais derrière ce physique impressionnant ce cache un géant au cœur tendre qui pense aux autres, remarque les émotions et remonte le moral de son prochain. Il a toujours était comme ça, surtout avec les personnes auxquels il tient et comme j'en fais parti j'ai le privilège d'avoir droit à ma séance de psy gratuit !

_ Alors Carlisle ? Tu sais on peut tout se dire.

Je baissais la tête et fut réellement touché par son geste. Je me raclai la gorge et gardai les yeux rivés sur mon agenda, je ne voulais pas le regarder car ces derniers mois j'étais assez émotif quand je reparlais de tout ça avec Ed alors là, avec lui j'étais assez gauche et ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer.

_ Et bien, comment dire… Je n'ai pas très bien vécu le départ de ma petite Alice on va plutôt dire que je vie avec ce poids sur le cœur. J'essaie de m'y faire, de me dire qu'elle a fait son choix en adulte responsable et réfléchie mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle avant de fuir…

_ Tu sais je suis sur que si elle serait venue te voir, non seulement tu l'en aurais empêché mais en plus elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de partir après t'avoir vu une dernière fois. Si elle est partie si précipitamment c'est qu'elle savait pourquoi.

_ Tu as raison mais à chaque fois je me dis que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça…

_ Je ne crois pas non, tu sais personne n'aurais pu éviter que cela n'arrive et dans cette histoire il faut que tu ressortes uniquement le positif. Grâce à Alice tu as embauché un détective pour retrouver la femme que tu aimes et je suis sur que les recherches aboutiront.

_ Je l'espère car c'est vraiment la seule chose à laquelle je me raccroche. Tous les jours j'attends et j'espère un appel de Jeffrey me disant qu'il a retrouvé les 2 femmes de ma vie ! Ce serait une bonne nouvelle aussi pour Jazz, tu imagines la joie que nous aurions tous !

_ C'est vrai que j'ai hâte que ce moment arrive. Ma Rose aussi se sentirait mieux, sa chère Alice lui manque terriblement, ce petit lutin manque à tout le monde en faite !

_ C'est sur ! dis-je en souriant.

Je levais enfin mes yeux et lui aussi semblé ému de parlé de tout cela. Un petit silence s'immisça dans notre conversation et comme je ne voulais pas que nous soyons mal à l'aise je repris la parole assez vite.

_ Pour Lauren j'ai parlé à son psy et il pense qu'elle à fait ce geste uniquement pour que les gens qui l'entourent lui donne plus d'affection. Alors est-ce que par « gens qui l'entourent » il a voulu dire l'homme qui l'a mis enceinte ou alors uniquement sa famille ? Là je ne sais pas… Mais bon il ne l'a suivra pas très longtemps et lui a déjà dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de longue thérapie car aucun signe dans son comportement n'indique des tendances suicidaires…

_ Donc elle a juste voulu faire une bonne frayeur à tout le monde pour être au petit soin !

_ En gros… Mais bon c'est louche quand même, je ne trouve pas que ça tienne debout. Elle semblait perturbé quand je l'ai vu, alors elle a peut être réussi à dupé cet incompétent de psy mais moi qui connait l'histoire et la personne je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche… Mais bon nous verrons bien son comportement avec le bébé, il ne reste plus si longtemps que ça.

_ Et ben vivement qu'elle ponde son œuf celle là !

Emmett toujours aussi poétique et sophistiqué ! Nous nous sourions et il enchaine sur une autre question mais en baissant légèrement le regard.

_ Et sinon tu penses à tes retrouvailles avec ton premier amour ?

Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt, un sourire niais s'affichait sur mes lèvres et j'avais surement les yeux qui pétillaient…

_ Esmée… Oh que oui je pense à nos retrouvailles, j'en rêve toutes les nuits. Mais en réalité j'ai peur de sa réaction, voudra-t-elle me revoir ? Et si elle est mariée ? Et si ses enfants s'y opposent ?

_ Et si elle ne s'est jamais remise de votre séparation ? Et si elle est toujours toute seule ? Et si elle ne rêve que de te retrouver un jour ?

_ Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison Em… Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Mais nous verrons bien, le premier objectif serait de retrouvé déjà Alice.

_ C'est sur, le groupe infernal serait enfin reformé ! Par contre je redoute un peu les retrouvailles entre Alice et Jazz…

_ Vu son caractère c'est sur que moi aussi je me pose des questions… Mais bon on va déjà attendre l'accouchement et on verra.

_ Tu as raison. Merci de t'être prêté au jeu et d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

_ C'est à moi de te remercié Emmett ! Tu es vraiment attentionné et je t'avoue que cette discussion m'a fait du bien.

_ Bon arrêtons on croirait deux gonzesses ! Soyons virils et ne parlons de ce rendez vous à personne !

_ T'as raison ça vaut mieux, sinon la blouse que je vais t'offrir à Noël ne servirait à rien…

_ Sérieux tu vas m'offrir la même que toi ? Rose va adorer me voir en Dr Mamour, elle est folle de cette série, pfff les femmes jamais satisfaite de l'apollon qu'elles ont dans leur lit !

Et là nous rions de bon cœur, Emmet restera toujours Emmet et c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime tous !

_ Bon alors je suis aussi venu pour t'inviter ce soir Ed et toi à venir manger à la maison.

_ C'est super sympa Em ! C'est toi qui fais la cuisine au moins ?

_ Faut pas abuser quand même, moi j'invite, je sers l'apéro, je m'occupe de l'ambiance et Bella et maman se charge de la cuisine, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde….

_ Oui là dessus tu n'as pas tort, tu risquerais de mettre le feu à la maison !

Sur ces bons fous rires nous nous quittons et nous disons à ce soir. Il m'avait permis de bien commencer la journée et je dois admettre qu'elle passa plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé !

Une fois les visites terminés je ne m'éternisais pas au travail et rentra rapidement à la maison où Edward m'attendais déjà.

_ Salut fiston, déjà rentré ?

_ Je viens juste d'arriver ! Par contre toi tu me surprends beaucoup de rentrer tous les jours si tôt.

_ Je t'avais promis de moins penser à mon boulot alors c'est ce que je fais, je profite. Et puis bon, le travail est quand même fait donc c'est l'essentiel.

Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se retourna en faisant la moue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Faudrait aller en course demain !

_ Emmett ne t'a pas prévenu ? Il nous invite à manger ce soir !

_ Sérieux ? Bella ne m'a rien dit pourtant !

_ Peut être bien qu'elle n'est même pas au courant… dis-je en souriant.

_ Comment ça ? Quand est-ce que tu as vu Em d'ailleurs ?

_ Et bien figure toi qu'il est passé à mon cabinet ce matin et qu'il m'a proposé ce repas !

_ Toujours aussi imprévisible celui-là ! Bon alors je vais aller prendre une douche et on pourra y aller.

_ Ça marche, j'irais aussi me laver avant.

Je suis content qu'il ne m'aie pas posé plus de questions sur la visite d'Emmett, au moins je n'ai pas besoin de mentir ou de faire exprès de divulgué la vraie raison de sa visite. Après avoir lu les nouvelles du jour dans le journal quotidien je monte prendre une bonne douche et reste un long moment sous le jet d'eau qui coule le long de mon dos telle une douce pluie d'été. C'est un moment que j'adore, un des seuls où je ne pense pas à grand-chose, où je vide le plus possible mon esprit. Une fois séché je choisi une tenue décontractée, jean et polo bordeaux un des préférés d'Alice… Elle aimait venir fouiller dans mon armoire et me choisir mes habits comme on le ferait pour un enfant et moi j'en avais pris l'habitude ! Donc prendre ce polo était un petit clin d'œil à ma fille chérie, un secret rien qu'entre elle et moi.

_ Papa tu es prêt ? On va finir par être en retard, on croirait Alice qui se prépare ! dit-il en rigolant.

Je souris car nous pensons tout les 2 à la même personne et en même temps.

_ J'arrive je viens de finir.

Je sortis de la chambre et lui aussi était habillé de la même façon que moi mais avec un polo vert anis, également offert par Alice.

_ Je vois que toi aussi tu as une partie d'Alice avec toi…

_ Elle est toujours présente avec nous, me répondit mon fils.

_ Tu as bien raison.

_ Bon allé on y va, on ne va pas se donner le cafard maintenant.

Nous enfilons nos vestes, j'attrape une bonne bouteille de vin et les fleurs que j'avais achetées en route et nous sortons. Cette petite balade dans la rue nous fit du bien, nous respirons le bon air frais et nous arrivons devant la porte des Swan. Edward sonne et Charly vient nous ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

_ Carlisle mon ami ! Ça faisait longtemps ! dit-il en me serrant la main. Ed tu n'es pas encore avec Bella, c'est bien étonnant et rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre…

_ Papa laisse le donc ! Bonsoir Carlisle.

La douce Bella arriva de nulle part et protégea tout de suite sa moitié, après m'avoir fait la bise elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux et n'en sorti plus.

_ Allons dans le salon, Emmett ne devrait plus tarder il est parti cherché Rose.

Charly m'entrainait dans le salon lorsque Renée sortit de la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille et le doigt dans la bouche.

_ Hum ! Carlisle cha fait plaichir de te voir !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me déposa une bise bruyante.

_ Bonsoir Renée, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, merci de nous recevoir surtout que ça sent très bon et que nous n'avions plus rien à manger !

_ Alors tant mieux, j'espère bien que vous allez vous régaler.

_ On se régale toujours chez les Swan, tu as vu la belle bête que ça donne de manger les bons petits plats de ma chère maman !

_ Oui Emmett, tout le monde sait que tu es grand, beau et fort, pas la peine de le répéter à chaque fois…

_ Oui mais j'adore entendre ces mots dans ta bouche mon amour…

_ Hum hum, nous sommes là, alors laisse Rose respirer et nous dire bonjour ! le corrigea son père qui n'aimait pas les effusions de sentiments en public.

Ce qui nous fit tous rire à l'exception de Charly qui essayait de se contenir mais qui laissa vite son sourire illuminer son visage. J'adorais l'ambiance de cette famille, elle me faisait tellement penser à la mienne, il ne me manquait plus qu'une délicieuse femme pour faire de nous une famille parfaite et comblée.

_ Carlisle tu rêves encore ?

_ Non non Renée, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs. Alors Rose, Jazz n'est pas là ?

_ Il a préféré resté à la maison… Il n'a pas vraiment le moral en ce moment, mais bon ça reviendra, on va le faire sortir et ça ira.

_ Si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas, tu me le dis et on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

_ Oui bien sur, merci Carlisle.

_ Passons à l'apéro, qui veut quoi ?

Après avoir passé commande auprès de notre cher Emmett qui aimait jouer au barman nous discutons tous autour de nos verres. Nous passons à table où un succulent repas nous attendait et la soirée passa à vitesse grand V !

J'étais heureux de voir le bonheur dans les yeux de mon fils, Bella avait ce don d'illuminer ces yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était à ces côtés et ils pouvaient faire rayonner une pièce rien que par leur présence tellement ils avaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Emmett chahutait avec Rose, ils avaient une façon bien particulière de s'aimer mais c'était là le secret de leur couple, une base solide basé sur le rire, la complicité et la simplicité. Tandis que Charly regardait encore langoureusement sa Renée et leur amour grandissait encore et encore même au bout de 25 ans de mariage. Je les enviais secrètement, j'aurais aimé être de ceux qui n'ont connu qu'une femme et surtout qui sont resté à leur côté. J'avais eu la chance de rencontré le grand Amour et je l'avais laissé filer… Le temps pressé vraiment, il fallait que je la retrouve ne serait-ce que pour avoir une discussion avec elle, lui avouer mes sentiments et mes erreurs même si au bout du compte elle ne me revient pas, au moins elle sera au courant de la vraie histoire.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé lors de cette soirée et tout le monde avait eu la délicate attention de ne pas parler d'Alice. Ils savaient bien que si j'en avais envie je me serais confié mais je n'en avais pas la force, pas ce soir… J'avais juste besoin de passer une soirée normale, avec mes amis et les jeunes qui faisaient toujours les fous pour nous faire rire ! Charly et Renée savaient bien que nous aurions d'autres discussions juste nous 3 entre adultes alors ils attendaient juste que je me confis à eux. Ils agissaient comme de vrais amis ! Là quand on a besoin d'eux, sans poser de questions, sans avoir besoin de se dire les choses, ils savaient et attendaient patiemment.

La soirée s'achevait alors comme nous devions nous levés demain matin nous ne tardons pas. Une fois avoir remercié tout le monde pour la superbe soirée et le divin repas nous regagnons notre maison. Sur le chemin du retour nous trainons un peu, prenons notre temps pour marcher et en profitons pour bavarder un peu.

_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé ce soir, ça va au moins ?

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que des fois j'ai des petits coups de blues… Mais sinon ça va je t'assure ! J'aime te voir aussi heureux avec Bella, c'est vraiment une fille pour toi.

_ Merci papa, c'est vrai que je suis vraiment aux anges avec elle ! Tu sais j'ai hâte que tu retrouves ta chère Esmée, je suis sur que vu l'amour que tu lui portes ça doit être une femme superbe !

_ Oh oui elle est formidable et j'espère vraiment que tu pourras faire sa connaissance.

_ Mais oui arrête un peu de douter de toi ! Souvient toi de ce que t'as écrit Alice, toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir leur premier amour à leur recherche ! Il y a quelque chose de romantique là dedans, c'est Bella qui me l'a dit donc elles doivent toutes aimer ça !

_ Peut être, je ne sais pas… J'aurais préféré être romantique avec elle toute la vie que nous aurions du passer ensemble. Mais bon si je peux me rattraper, si elle m'offre cette seconde chance alors là je vais la saisir et la rendre la plus heureuse possible !

_ Ah ça je n'en doute pas papa ! Et puis avec tes rêves il y a de quoi avoir des idées…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien disons que tu parles en dormant alors j'entends beaucoup de choses !

_ Quoi ! Tu entends quoi alors ?

_ Rassures-toi je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, juste que tu dis bien une dizaine de fois le prénom Esmée en une seule nuit !

Alors là j'étais soufflé ! Je ne pensais pas être autant agité dans mon sommeil, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de parler en dormant mais bon au moins je comprends pourquoi je suis si fatigué en ce moment… Nous sommes devant la porte et la discussion et finie donc une fois s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit nous regagnions nos chambres et je m'endors rapidement car ce sont les seuls instants où j'ai l'impression d'être si près de ma chère et tendre…


	36. Chapter 36

Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, le chapitre du jour est là plus tôt que d'habitude (question d'emploi du temps !)

Alors bonne lecture à vous et à demain !

Passez un bon samedi ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 36**

_Chicago_

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon bras.

_ Oh pardon Alice, je ne voulais pas te faire autant peur mais ça fait au moins 15minutes que ton réveil sonne et tu ne l'as toujours pas entendu alors je commençais à m'inquiéter…

_ Ouf c'est toi Esmée… Tu m'as fait peur, repris-je essoufflée.

_ Oui excuse-moi ma belle.

_ Pas grave, tu as bien fait de venir me réveillée. Ça fait vraiment un quart d'heure que la radio s'est allumée ? demandais-je étonnée.

_ Oui c'est bien pour ça que je me suis permise d'entrée ! Je ne te savais pas le sommeil si lourd !

_ En général je ne l'ai pas ! Mais j'étais fatiguée et j'ai eus du mal à m'endormir, alors ça doit être la fatigue accumulée.

_ Tu ne veux pas aller voir le docteur ? Si tu n'es pas en forme tu peux rester au lit si tu veux !

_ Esmée… C'est adorable de ta part, vraiment, mais ne t'en fait pas comme ça ! Je vais bien je t'assure ! Et puis je ne vais pas t'abandonner aujourd'hui ! On a une journée chargée !

_ Oui mais si ça ne va pas tu files chez un médecin ok !

_ Promis.

Elle lâcha mon bras et aller sortir de ma chambre quand je lui dis

_ Merci Esmée ! Tu sais mis à part mon père personne ne prenait soin de moi, alors tu es vraiment la seule figure féminine qui me chouchoute.

_ Honnêtement j'aime m'occuper de toi, tu es un peu comme la fille que j'aurais aimé avoir, dit-elle en me souriant. Alors j'espère ne pas t'embêter car depuis que tu es là c'est comme si mes hormones de mère s'étaient réveillées ! Je dois être folle !

_ Tu ne l'es pas, je t'assure ! Par contre je peux t'assurer que tu ferais une mère superbe, alors si un jour l'occasion se présente…

_ Merci. Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Et elle ferma la porte me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je laissais lourdement tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller et regardais le plafond en réfléchissant.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir car après l'annonce d'hier j'étais chamboulée et les moments que je passais avec Esmée me semblaient bizarre maintenant que je savais la vérité. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, du moins j'essaie le plus possible de ne rien laisser apparaitre, mais quand elle me dit des choses de ce genre, elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point j'en souffre. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois sa fille et moi j'adorerais que ce soit ma mère ! C'est la seule femme à laquelle je tiens, je comprends mon père qu'il soit éperdument amoureux d'elle ! Esmée est la douceur même, la délicatesse incarnée, la sensibilité et la beauté d'une rose fraiche, elle a ce petit truc qui fait que quand on se trouve à ses côtés on a le cœur plus léger, les soucis s'effacent et sont moins lourd à porté, bref je pense que c'est ça l'assurance qu'apporte une maman.

Autant hier soir je douté, autant maintenant j'en suis sur : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les réunir ! Ils s'aiment encore tous les deux, malgré toutes ces années, malgré la distance, malgré les regrets, je pense que leur amour est resté intact, ils sont fait pour se retrouver et vivre enfin leur bonheur qu'ils ont laissé en suspend tout ce temps.

A cette belle idée je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remonter une question qui me brûle les lèvres… Et moi, aurais-je le droit à une deuxième chance avec Jasper ? Combien de temps devrais-je attendre, si jamais j'ai la chance de pouvoir le récupérer un jour ? Comme il me manque, c'est horrible ce trou que j'ai dans le cœur et l'estomac à chaque fois que je pense à lui… Il faut que je le revois, j'en ai besoin, cette envie vient de se réveiller en moi et je sais que tant que je ne l'aurais pas assouvie je serais encore plus malheureuse que je ne le suis déjà ! Mais comment ? Quand ? Je vais bien finir par trouver une solution…

Je me lève sinon à force de réfléchir mon cerveau va bouillir et je pourrais faire prendre feu mon oreiller qui ferait brûler l'appartement à son tour… Je rigole toute seule de me faire penser à de telle sottise mais bon au moins je me fais sourire, c'est déjà ça ! Aller ma fille, habille-toi et arrête de te parler toute seule !

Une fois prête je rejoins Esmée dans la cuisine, elle est devant la fenêtre à regarder l'horizon, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

_ Tu m'as l'air pensive ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se retourne et je vois bien qu'elle vient tout juste d'atterrir ! Je me demande bien où était partit son esprit !

_ Oui je vais bien, je pensais juste au café, rien d'exceptionnel…

_ Ok ! Bon alors c'est quoi le programme de ce matin ?

_ Et bien je dois aller faire des courses avant qu'on aille travailler, si tu n'as rien de prévue tu peux venir avec moi !

_ Super, je viens !

_ D'accord, alors ne traine pas trop car il faut être parti dans moins de 20 minutes.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné avalé et la vaisselle de faites, nous partons et je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si Esmée le ressent aussi, mais je trouve l'ambiance différente, comme si elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose d'important mais en même temps elle ne m'en veut pas… C'est assez étrange mais c'est un peu comme si on jouait l'une avec l'autre à savoir qui va demander ce qui se passe à l'autre ! Je ne craquerais pas car si je commence je serais bien capable de tout lui dire et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

Et puis d'un coup elle est là en train de faire ces courses, et elle me demande si j'aime l'odeur de telle lessive, quel citron je choisirais, quel parfum de glace j'ai envie de manger ce soir, et là je ne peux vraiment pas refouler ce sentiment qu'elle agit avec moi comme si j'étais réellement sa fille. Ça peut paraitre bête mais moi qui n'est jamais connu le fait d'aller en course avec ma mère, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ce moment de complicité entre filles. Alors je ne pense à plus rien, rien sauf nous deux dans ce magasin en train de rire comme des folles car elle vient de me faire les gros yeux sur une femme à laquelle on voit son string dépassé de son jean et que le gros pervers de la poissonnerie vient de mater jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'a voit plus, rire car je lui dit des anecdotes de quand j'avais fait pour la première fois de ma vie les courses toute seule et que j'avais dépensé tout l'argent de mon père dans du maquillage, du parfum et des habits (et oui déjà à cet âge j'étais très à cheval sur la mode !). Je profite de cette insouciance qui m'envahit et me gonfle de joie.

Malheureusement les bons moments passent trop vite et nous voila déjà dans la voiture sur la route du retour… Dans une heure nous allons travailler ce qui nous laisse juste le temps de rentrer pour ranger les emplettes, manger et nous mettre en tenue pour toute l'après midi de service.

Nous reprenons la route, mais cette fois à pied, pour se rendre au café. Diana est heureuse de nous voir, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle ! Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je vois qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'attendre qu'un de mes 2 tourtereaux ne rapplique ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des pronostics et je pense que ce sera Jake qui va arriver en premier.

Après avoir servi plusieurs clients sympas, je lève les yeux vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir et de faire sonner la petite clochette et je me rends compte que je connais bien mon ami ! Jake me voit derrière le comptoir, il m'esquisse un de ses sourires dont lui seul à le secret et s'avance doucement vers moi. Je lui retourne son sourire et après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue je tourne autour de lui pour examiner s'il a bien écouté mes conseils.

_ Pourquoi tu me tournes autour de la sorte ?

_ Je vérifie…

_ Vérifie quoi ?

_ Si la marchandise est bonne ! dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Et tu parles de moi en ces termes ?

_ Ne sois pas faussement offusqué s'il te plait ! Admets que ça te plais que je te reluque de la sorte !

A l'intonation de ma voix il avait bien compris que nous plaisantions et je fus bien heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon vrai Jake, celui qui est toujours de bonne humeur, qui sourit tout le temps et qui est charmeur.

_ Bon alors tu vas te décider ou non à me dire pour quelle raison tu m'as fait venir ici !

_ Bon alors la tenue est superbe, décontractée mais élégant, jeune mais sexy, tu as du gout mon cher !

_ Alice…

_ Non je ne te le dirais pas tout de suite ! C'est une surprise, pour me faire pardonner… dis-je plus doucement.

_ Pardonner ? Mais de quoi ?

_ Pas de questions d'accord ? Fais moi confiance et va t'asseoir table 9, tu auras bientôt les réponses.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de scruter le moindre petit indice mais se décida quand même à capituler et alla s'installer. Tout se passer comme prévu, il s'assit face à moi pour regarder mes moindres fait et gestes mais aussi et surtout, il était face à la porte ! Je ne voulais pas rater le moment où il l'a verrait entrer ! Après avoir renseignés des clients sur les différents cocktails et avoir nettoyé une table, la surprise arriva enfin. Elle était là dans l'encadrement de la porte à me chercher des yeux. Jake n'avait pas que de bons gouts vestimentaires, Angela était une très jolie fille, elle avait à peine ondulée ses longs cheveux bruns, les laissant volés au vent elle semblait décontractée mais en faite elle avait juste le look qui s'y prêtait. Le fait qu'elle triture ses doigts et qu'elle ai ce regard qui balaie nerveusement la salle de gauche à droite indiquait bien qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de ce rendez vous. Mais elle était là et à cet instant c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je regardai mon ami qui suivit mon regard et lorsqu'il l'aperçu son cerveau ne réussit plus à lui donner l'information de déglutir ! Il resta un moment à la contempler, comme si elle n'était qu'un mirage, mais au bout d'un instant il se remémora que pour ne pas baver il faut fermer la bouche !

Je fis un signe de la main à Angela et elle fut rassurée de me voir.

_ Bonjour Angela, merci d'être venue tu ne le regretteras pas ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Euh… Merci, salut Alice… euh, il… il est là ?

_ Leçon n°1 : ne jamais paniqué !

_ Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question !

_ Que veux-tu aujourd'hui je suis la reine du mystère ! Bref, calme toi, détend toi et respire.

_ Oui je veux bien mais comment dire… je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de rendez vous arrangé, je suis un peu perdue…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin ! Là tu n'as qu'à me suivre, t'asseoir avec le charmant Jacob qui te dévore des yeux depuis ton entrée et prendre un verre avec lui !

_ Quoi ? Mais il est là alors ! Où ça ? dit-elle en le cherchant des yeux.

_ Leçon n°2 : ne jamais leur montrer qu'on les cherche ! C'est à eux de faire ça !

_ D'accord, fit-elle en baissant ses yeux.

_ Bon aller tu as le droit à la leçon n°3 : amuses toi et profites en !

Elle me souri et je l'emmenai à la table de Jake. Il semblait heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importait dans le moment présent.

_ Bien, alors les présentations n'avaient pas été faites dans les règles, donc on recommence tout depuis le début ! Angela, je te présente Jake, mon ami ! dis-je en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Puis me retournant vers mon ami, Jake voici Angela. Maintenant ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas ou que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que vous allez vous raconter, mais bon j'ai un travail qui m'attend ! Bien sur je vous laisse 5 bonnes minutes tout seul ensuite je reviens pour votre commande ! Amusez vous bien !

Et je partis en les laissant en tête à tête. J'étais contente car au moins je les avais fait sourire avec mon attitude ! Et sur le coup alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, j'eus un coup de cafard énorme. Je restais souriante jusqu'à ce que je franchise la porte de la cuisine, là dans les « coulisses » je pouvais enfin me laisser aller mais pas trop, je ne devais pas pleurer, c'en était hors de question. Ce n'est rien me répétais-je pour moi-même, juste des souvenirs de premier rendez vous qui remontent à la surface. Je me blindé mais j'avais besoin, moi aussi, d'amour, de tendresse et d'attention. Et le même manque que j'avais ressentis ce matin me réapparu. Il fallait que je le vois, ça devenait de plus en plus une nécessité. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup je retournais dans la salle principal et continua à servir les clients comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement je leurs avaient laissé plus de temps que prévu car j'avais été débordée par une table de 10 personnes venus fêter je ne sais plus trop quelle occasion. Mon esprit était toujours ailleurs mais mon sourire était là et me faisait gagner toujours autant de pourboire.

Je me décidai quand même à aller les déranger, car ils semblaient en grande conversation, au moins le courant été passé entre ces deux là !

_ Avez-vous passé votre commande ou étiez vous trop occuper à vous noyer dans les yeux de votre partenaire ?

Angela rougit à faire devenir jaloux un coquelicot et Jake me regarda avec de gros yeux pour que je me taise.

_ Bien je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue… Alors puisque c'est comme ça, il se trouve que j'avais acheté 2 billets pour aller voir une exposition de peinture cette après midi, malheureusement je ne savais pas que j'allais travailler, donc j'ai ces deux billets et ce serait dommage que personne n'en profite… dis-je innocemment en les agitant sous leurs nez.

_ Tu n'es pas croyable Alice !

_ Oui je sais, mais vous me remercierez plus tard par exemple en me prenant pour demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage !

_ Heu…

_ Je plaisante Angie ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Angie ? De toute façon si on est amené à se voir souvent autant se trouver des petits surnoms ! Allez zou, sinon vous aller être en retard ! Et raconter moi tout surtout ! Je parle de l'expo hein, pas de vos baisers devant les toiles inintéressantes !

Avant qu'elle n'explose tellement elle était rouge, Angela partie la première pour aller se rafraichir aux toilettes avant de s'en aller. Jake se tourna alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras alors que je ne m'y attendais pas !

_ Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Alice !

_ Mais tu n'as pas à le faire Jake, je t'avais dit que je me ferais pardonnée. C'est fait !

_ Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es exceptionnelle, ne l'oublie pas ! dit-il en embrassant les cheveux.

_ File tu vas être en retard, dis-je en souriant.

Il me lâcha et aussitôt un manque s'installa en moi. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin je l'interpellai

_ Jake ! Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami.

Il me sourit, attrapa sa veste qu'il avait laissé au porte manteau, aida Angie à mettre la sienne et ils partirent. Quand à moi il me fallut un instant pour que je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes, que je marche jusqu'au comptoir et que je me remette à servir les clients… Esmée arriva derrière moi avec un gros carton et le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu sais ce qui me redonne le moral en cette période ?

_ Non mais je sens bien que tu vas me le dire !

_ Regarde moi ça ! me dit-elle tout excitée en désignant le carton. Mais chut, on attend que les clients soient partis et on s'en charge toutes les 2 !

Et voilà l'effet magique d'Esmée : redonner du baume au cœur des gens, sans poser de questions, juste les rendre heureux et partager leur bonheur.

_ Merci.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te le dis ! dis-je en essuyant un verre à la lueur de l'éclairage du bar.

_ Tu veux dire que tu me remercie de te redonner le sourire alors que tu es triste… Alors de rien ! Et puis en même temps que nous ferons ça tu pourras te confier par exemple ! lâcha-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de partir servir une table.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je l'adorais mais après la révélation d'Emma, le lien qui nous unissait était encore plus fort.

L'heure de la fermeture venait de sonner et à peine la porte fermer Esmée se retourna et tapota dans ses mains, on aurait cru moi !

_ Et voila ma belle, la soirée peut commencer !

Elle baissa le rideau de fer devant la porte, ferma les épais rideaux rouge et tamisa la lumière.

_ On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas vraiment une soirée entre fille ça…

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises et va commander une pizza, enfin non prends-en deux, je meurs de faim !

_ Je ne pensais pas que les décors de Noël te ferait tant plaisir.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ! J'adore cette période, les lumières, les cadeaux et les gâteaux, la bonne ambiance… Tout quoi !

_ Oui c'est vrai que j'adore aussi cette période de l'année. Bon alors je vais passer la commande, pendant ce temps tu te charges de la musique.

La soirée et les pizzas étaient déjà bien entamées, nous terminions les derniers petits détails de la décoration. Tout y était passé, le bar était recouvert de sapin artificiel entouré lui-même d'une guirlande lumineuse rouge, les deux piliers à l'entrée avaient leur lumières douce et clignotante autour d'eux, les nappes blanches traditionnelles avaient été changé par de belles nappes rappelant les couleurs phares de Noël : le rouge et le vert. Et enfin le sapin trônait au fond la grande salle. Nous étions en train de coller des motifs aux carreaux des fenêtres tout en parlant et je mettais enfin confié sur mon mal être du jour. Elle m'avait conseillé d'écouter mon cœur, en d'autre terme de le revoir mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable, j'avais trop d'hésitation en moi.

Lors de cette soirée et de nos confessions nous nous étions souvenus de ne plus boire d'alcool, la dernière fois ayant été assez catastrophique !

Une fois dehors sur la route du retour, nous étions bras dessus dessous pour nous tenir chaud et Esmée revint sur le sujet évoqué au cours de cette soirée.

_ Tu sais Alice, si jamais tu décides de revoir ton ami, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne pourrons plus nous revoir… Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta vie sous prétexte que tu travailles ici.

_ Mais je ne veux pas te quitter Esmée, tu étais là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de toi alors je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça. Et puis… je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi.

Elle resserra son bras autour du mien, me sourit et me dit qu'elle aussi était heureuse de m'avoir à ses côtés, que sa vie s'était embellit mais elle refusait d'être la cause de mon non retour dans ma ville.

_ Maintenant que tu sais mon opinion, fais ce que tu juges le mieux pour toi, mais ne penses pas à moi dans cette histoire.

Je ne répondis rien et nous rentrons dans notre petit chez nous. La journée avait été chargée donc c'est sans se faire prier que nous regagnons nos chambres respectives. Je m'endors rapidement en veillant à ne pas repenser à ma journée sous peine de ne plus m'endormir !


	37. Chapter 37

Voilà la suite du jour, mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire : Ça recommence par Chicago mais c'est pour une surprise que vous découvrirez en lisant !

MERCI pour vos commentaires, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 37**

_Chicago, 23 décembre, 6 heures du matin._

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, le stress mélangé au doute et à l'incertitude ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé à me décontractée ! En effet depuis quelques jours j'ai eu une idée mais je n'ose pas la mettre en pratique. Pourtant je me suis renseignée, j'ai même préparé un bagage au cas où je me déciderais à la dernière minute mais je suis encore hésitante pour plusieurs raison… J'ai bien essayé de me faire un tableau avec d'un côté les points positifs et de l'autre les négatifs mais malheureusement le total est arrivé en ex æquo… Pas de chance !

Alors depuis plus d'une heure je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, froissant les draps, emmêlant mes cheveux et rongeant mes ongles. Et puis d'un coup j'entends un bruit, la porte de la chambre d'Esmée vient de s'ouvrir et je me jette à l'eau. Si moi je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision, peut être qu'elle pourra m'aider, ou alors en lui exposant mon problème la solution deviendra limpide ? Bon allez, je cesse de me poser tant de questions et je me retrouve face à elle dans le couloir.

_ Alice, tu es déjà debout ? Ça ne va pas, tu es malade ?

_ Non rassure toi je vais bien, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis… admis-je. Écoute j'ai… euh, comment dire ? Je…

_ Laisse moi juste le temps d'aller faire pipi sinon je serais capable de faire dans le couloir tellement ma vessie est pleine !

Elle rigola et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. De l'autre côté de la cloison, je restais là à me demander comment j'allais lui amener la situation et comme je n'en savais rien et que j'avais peur de me perdre dans mes explications, je venais enfin de prendre ma décision finale. Elle sortie et se posta devant moi.

_ Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Et bien voila, je dois m'absenter pour toute la journée mais je serais de retour ce soir. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer mais je te jure que ce n'est rien de grave.

_ Très bien. Sois prudente, si tu as besoin tu me téléphones et n'oublie pas ton portable.

_ Merci Esmée.

_ De rien, mais je ne te promets pas que je ne m'inquiéterais pas…

_ Je m'en doute, mais promis je fais attention.

Je lui fais un gros bisou et vais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Ce fut rapide car je voulais jouer sur la discrétion aujourd'hui. Un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, quelques touches de mascara pour ne pas montrer ma fatigue et je m'habille bien chaudement et passe partout. Je retourne dans ma chambre, prends les quelques affaires que j'avais préparé depuis plusieurs jours, les mets dans un petit sac à dos et c'est parti pour l'aventure ! Tout se passa comme prévu, le taxi que j'avais réservé juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Heureusement que je n'eus pas besoin de l'attendre car le manque de sommeil associé au vent glacial qui soufflait m'auraient frigorifié sur place.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall de l'aéroport une foule de souvenir de mon arrivée ici revenait à ma mémoire, il fallait que je m'y fasse car toute la journée allait se passer comme ça. Un coup d'œil au tableau des départs me fit remarquer que mon vol n'était pas avant 20 bonnes minutes. Le temps pour moi d'aller me chercher de quoi grignoter et assouvir ma soif.

Le doute était toujours présent mais j'essayai de faire abstraction de cette partie de moi qui me crier que j'agissais mal. Après tout si j'avais réservé mon billet d'avion depuis tout ce temps c'est que je devais le faire, c'est mon destin et je dois être forte pour ne pas renoncer.

Après avoir trouvé mon bonheur point de vue restauration je vais déjà devant la porte des embarquements et attends patiemment d'être enfin à bord. Lorsque c'est le cas je prie pour que mon voisin de siège ne soit pas lourd, ou alors qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole, ou bien ce serait une personne âgée qui serait trop sourde pour avoir une discussion… Bref j'essaie de trouver le voisin idéal mais lorsque je l'a voie arriver, et oui c'est une fille, je souris tendrement car c'est tout ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé ! Elle arrive et après avoir bouclé sa ceinture me souris timidement. Ses petites joues rouges qui montrent bien le froid qui règne sur Chicago me font littéralement fondre. Voyant qu'elle est seule j'engage la conversation pour en savoir plus.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Moi c'est Clara, dit-elle doucement en mettant sa petite main dans la mienne.

_ Je suis ravie Clara, mais dit moi ton papa et ta maman ne sont pas avec toi ?

_ Papa est resté ici pendant que je vais en vacances chez maman à Minneapolis.

_ Oh je vois. Mais tu n'as pas peur de prendre l'avion toute seule ?

_ Mais non, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, tu sais depuis qu'ils se sont séparés c'est comme ça à chaque vacances. Tu ne diras pas que je t'ai parlé, car je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus.

_ Promis je ne dirais rien ! dis-je en lui mimant croix de bois croix fer ce qui l'a fit rire. Mais tu sais après ce vol nous ne serons plus des inconnues !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Et oui nous allons nous raconter pleins de choses et avant la fin de ce vol nous seront des copines.

_ Super ! Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

_ Ah mais je comptais sur toi pour me le proposer ! Et toi tu veux des chips ?

Et voila comment ce vol devint le plus rapide et le plus agréable de ma vie ! Jouer à « questions pour se connaitre » (comme elle avait baptisée le jeu) avec une enfant de 8 ans avait été un moment très agréable. Oublier mes soucis du moment, juste rire et la détendre pendant les 2 perturbations que nous avons eues en vol avait occupé mon esprit tant et si bien que j'étais triste que l'atterrissage soit si vite arrivé. Les enfants avaient donc ce même don que ma chère Esmée, me faire oublier mes états d'âmes et profiter du moment présent. Ce qui me fit rire aussi c'est de voir à quel point cette petite Clara faisait déjà petite femme pour son âge, elle sortit de son petit sac un téléphone portable et nous échangions nos numéros comme des amies. Elle était contente d'avoir une amie et j'étais heureuse de lui faire ce plaisir car c'est une fillette très gentille. Je lui promis de prendre de ses nouvelles et comme je lui avais parlé de mon amoureux, avant de se quitter elle se retourna et dans un sourire craquant où une dent manquait à l'appel elle me dit

_ Tu retrouveras bientôt Jasper ! J'en suis sur !

Coup dans la poitrine. Une petite fille de cet âge avait déjà vu la faiblesse que ce prénom me donnait. Un sourire, une main agitée en ma direction et elle partit avec sa maman.

_Aéroport Minneapolis._

Me revoilà donc de nouveau toute seule, à vrai dire encore plus seule que je ne l'étais car maintenant j'éprouve un vide… Je décide donc d'aller me rafraichir un peu avant de prendre l'avion qui me mènera à la réelle destination. Je me passe de l'eau fraiche sur les joues ça me permets de me sentir mieux et d'affronter la journée.

Une fois à bord de l'avion je ne me pose pas autant de questions que plus tôt dans la matinée, je ne veux pas savoir qui sera à mes côtés alors les écouteurs sur les oreilles je me laisse bercer par les mélodies que j'avais choisies tout spécialement pour la circonstance.

3 heures 30 de vol plus tard, plus 1 heure de perdu entre les trajets et l'attente de la correspondance, je suis enfin de le hall d'aéroport que j'ai quitté il y a quelques mois…

_Forks, 10h30 _

POV Carlisle

Je me décide à quitter mon lit, ça fait bien une heure que je suis réveillé mais pour une fois j'avais envie de me prélasser et de savourer cette grasse matinée que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Je me rends à la cuisine en peignoir, je m'habillerais plus tard, pour le moment mon estomac réclame un bon petit déjeuner et je compte bien l'écouter ! Je prépare donc des toasts et mets la cafetière en route.

_ La bonne odeur n'a pas encore envahit la maison mais je sentais bien que tu allais faire à manger alors me voilà !

_ Bonjour Ed, bien dormi ?

_ Très bien, et toi papa ?

_ Moi aussi, ça fait du bien. Et puis je tiens à être en forme pour cet après midi !

_ Oui c'est sur ! J'ai hâte d'y être, tu nous tiens tous en haleine avec ta surprise, je veux savoir ce que c'est car pour avoir convoqué tout le monde ça doit en valoir la peine !

_ Plus que quelques heures et l'énigme sera dévoilée…

_ Ça ne m'aide pas ce que tu dis !

_ Oui je sais mais j'aime te faire languir.

Il n'en saura pas plus et il le sait. Je veux que tout le monde l'apprennent en même temps donc je serais muet jusqu'à ce que tous les jeunes viennent ici pour 15 heures. Nous avalons ce copieux petit déjeuner et je remonte me préparer.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain je vois que j'ai un appel en absence sur mon téléphone portable. Jeffrey a tenté de me contacter il y a 5 minutes, je le rappel donc puisqu'il ne m'a pas laissé de message.

_ Bonjour Jeffrey, Carlisle à l'appareil, vous avez tenté de me joindre !

_ Oui bonjour Carlisle ! Je voulais simplement vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Comme vous le savez plusieurs pistes n'ont menées nulle part donc comme j'ai quelques indics sur place je me renseigne auprès d'eux histoire que ça avance plus vite.

_ Donc vous n'avez toujours pas de pistes concrètes ?

_ Malheureusement non, mais ne désespérons pas. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'en période de fêtes nous avons quand même un peu plus de chance de la retrouvé puisque les commerces embauchent de la main d'œuvre pour satisfaire au mieux leur client. Rien ne sera négligé, comptez sur moi.

_ Bien. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir dès que vous avez du nouveau alors. De jour comme de nuit, du moment que vous avez quelque chose téléphonez moi !

_ Comme toujours. Bon alors passez quand même de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et à très vite.

_ Merci, bonnes fêtes à vous également. A bientôt Jeffrey.

Ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose mais c'était bien de savoir qu'il cherchait aussi intensément. Quelque part j'espérais aussi avoir un miracle de Noël, après tout pourquoi ça ne marcherait que dans les films ?

_Forks, 10h30_

_POV Alice_

Je me dirige vers la petite agence de location de voiture qui se trouve juste à côté de l'aéroport. Comme ça fait bizarre de rentrer dans ce bâtiment que j'ai toujours vu et dont je pensai ne jamais avoir besoin d'entrer dedans ! La vie est ironique parfois… Louer une voiture dans votre propre ville, là où vous avez grandit.

Je pousse la porte et me dirige directement au guichet où une dame d'un certain âge tape sur son ordinateur.

_ Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterais loué une voiture pour quelques heures, uniquement aujourd'hui.

_ Bien sur, quel modèle désirez vous ?

_ Quelque chose de très discret, passe partout.

_ Pour quel prix environ ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, proposez moi des modèles et je vous direz !

Elle semble agacée sur le fait que je n'ai pas d'idées arrêtées mais me sort quand même un gros classeur où en un seul coup d'œil on peut voir la voiture et le prix de la location juste en dessous. Je le feuillète vite fait et mon choix s'arrête sur le premier modèle, non seulement c'est très discret mais en plus le prix me convient parfaitement.

_ Très bien, je vous fais le contrat et dans quelques instants elle sera à vous pour la journée.

Une fois les papiers remplis je me dirige vers leur parking pour prendre enfin le volant, direction le centre ville ! Car avant d'aller vers la maison j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

Connaissant l'endroit mieux que ma poche j'y accède rapidement et me gare par derrière le magasin. J'entre chez le fleuriste et je vais tout de suite à la caisse puisque je n'ai besoin que d'une rose rouge. Une fois cette petite emplette de faite je remonte dans la voiture et me rends directement à l'endroit qui a fait que je me sois véritablement décidé à venir ici. Il ne manquait plus qu'un poids pour faire pencher la balance et c'est ce poids là qui a gagné, il fallait que je vienne ici et maintenant, comme notre tradition depuis toujours. Je gare la voiture sur le petit parking et lorsque j'ouvre la portière je suis frappée par ce calme. Ce lieu à toujours était d'une grande quiétude, il n'y a que le chant des oiseaux, les bruits de nos pas dans les petits cailloux blancs et le vent qui joue dans les branches des arbres qui rompt ce silence lourd et pesant.

Je pousse la porte en fer forgé, me dirige dans l'allée centrale et continue à marcher dans l'herbe molle de l'hiver. M'y voilà, je suis enfin là. Je m'agenouille, dépose la rose qui ne restera pas longtemps toute seule et je soupire.

_ Bonjour maman. Tu vois je n'ai pas rompu la tradition, je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui comme nous l'avons toujours fait… La seule différence qu'il y a cette année c'est que je suis seule, mais papa et Ed ne devraient plus tarder pour t'apporter les leurs des roses.

Je regarde au loin et reprends mon monologue qui n'en est pas vraiment un puisque j'ai toujours su qu'elle m'écoute par delà où elle se trouve.

_ Tu sais c'est dur pour moi de revenir ici et en même temps je meurs d'envie d'y rester. C'est ici mon chez moi, j'y suis bien, j'ai tous mes repères, mon papounet, mon frère, mes amis, mais il y a Jasper aussi… Dans quelle catégorie le mettre ? Ami ? Ex ? Amoureux ? Et oui je crois bien que malheureusement je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier de si tôt, je l'aime depuis trop longtemps pour passer à autre chose. Je t'avoue que je suis assez perdue aussi en ce moment, tu sais ce qu'il se passe puisque tu es toujours à mes côtés, dans mon cœur, donc si tu pouvais me guider un peu plus ce serait super ! J'aimerais savoir comment apprendre la vérité à Esmée, c'est une femme exceptionnelle tu sais ! Et je suis sur que si tu l'as mise sur ma route ce n'est pas pour rien, donc j'aimerais que papa soit heureux, que tu lui fasses ce cadeau…

En parlant de tout ça, j'avais vidé mon cœur d'un coup, déballé les quelques soucis qui pesaient lourd ces derniers temps. Je ne mettais pas aperçu qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue et l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

_ Ça me fait du bien de te parler, je sais que tu m'écoutes. Par contre maintenant j'avoue que je suis perdue, je vais aller faire le pied de grue devant ma propre maison en espérant croiser un être cher. Je dois être folle d'agir ainsi, je vais me donner envie d'aller leur sauter dans les bras ! Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment des retrouvailles, je dois d'abord annoncer la nouvelle à Esmée et ensuite je verrais bien ce que m'offrira la vie ! Bon et bien ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de déjà te laisser mais je suis là la peur au ventre à guetter le moindre bruit… Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un me voit ici, surtout pas les garçons ! Déjà qu'ils seront au courant de ma visite avec la rose, je leur laisse comme une carte de visite, je compte sur toi pour les consoler surtout. De toute façon j'aurais droit à des questions et des remontrances lors de nos prochaines conversations téléphoniques !

Je me relève en souriant, embrasse mes doigts pour caresser la pierre tombale. Un pas en arrière, je regarde son nom gravé dans celle-ci et un pincement au cœur me parcoure le corps.

_ Je t'aime maman, à bientôt. Et merci d'être là pour moi et de m'avoir écouté.

Je commence à regagner l'allée centrale, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa tombe et regagne le parking. Une fois dans la voiture je souffle un bon coup et attends un instant avant de mettre le contact. Je repars plus apaiser que lorsque que je suis arrivée, c'est déjà ça !

_POV Carlisle._

Après avoir raconté le coup de fil de Jeffrey à Edward nous commençons à ranger la maison, faire un peu de ménage. De toute façon nous avons le temps puisque nous sommes en vacances et nous n'avons pas faim vu le petit déjeuner de roi que nous avons pris !

La matinée était passée rapidement, dans quelques heures Emmett, Bella, Jasper et Rosalie seraient là et je mourrais d'envie de leur dire enfin pourquoi je les avais fait venir. Étant donné que je savais la raison je trépignais d'impatience, car en agissant comme ça je me faisais moi-même attendre ! Je n'eus pas le temps de plus y penser que mon fils me sorti de mes pensées.

_ Papa, j'ai une question à te poser.

_ Je t'écoute fiston !

_ Tout à l'heure quand nous irons sur la tombe de maman, tu penses qu'on doit prendre 3 roses ?

_ Bien sur ! Alice n'est pas là physiquement mais elle doit y penser très fortement, c'est sur.

_ Ouais, t'as raison. C'est juste que ça va nous faire bizarre tout à l'heure de se retrouver juste toi et moi. Quelque part ça me fait l'impression qu'Alice ne fait plus partie de nos vies en ce moment et ça me fait mal de me dire ça.

J'allai m'installer à ses côtés et lui posa ma main sur la sienne.

_ Tu sais Edward, où que vous soyez ta sœur ou toi vous êtes toujours dans mon cœur. Donc même si elle n'est pas là, une partie d'elle le sera puisque je la représente et toi aussi car l'amour que vous vous porter tous les 2 est tellement immense qu'il irradie de toi. Donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça, maman sait bien qu'Alice sera parmi nous quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Tu as toujours les paroles qu'il faut ! Merci papa.

Nous nous serons dans les bras et je sens qu'il est rassuré, plus détendu.

Les heures sont passées plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru et nous venons de terminer le ménage quand les premiers arrivant sonnent à la porte. Ed va ouvrir et tarde à revenir dans le salon, j'en déduis donc que c'est Bella qui est arrivée la première. Lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon son sourire est lumineux, heureusement que mon fils à trouver cette jeune femme magnifique.

A peine le temps de se dire bonjour qu'à nouveau la sonnette retenti. Cette fois-ci je vais ouvrir, laissant encore quelques instants de plus au tourtereau.

Je vois qu'Emmett à ramené le restant de la bande, en passant chercher sa Rosalie il a prit Jazz avec eux.

_ Voila tout le monde est enfin réunis alors cesse de nous torturer et dit nous enfin ce que tu veux nous dire car nous sommes tous en train de nous poser des questions !

_ Très bien, j'abrège vos souffrances ! dis-je en plaisantant. Voilà de quoi il s'agit, dis-je en leur désignant une enveloppe…

_POV Alice_

Après avoir quitté le cimetière je me dirige vers un petit snack en bordure de route histoire d'avoir quand même quelque chose dans le ventre. Je n'ai pas très faim mais je me force tout de même, et puis il fait froid donc il me faut bien un peu de chaleur pour l'après midi de guetteuse qui m'attends !

Une fois mon sandwich avalé, je me rends doucement vers mon chez moi, la maison de mon enfance.

Je passe par des rues désertes, faisant tout pour ne pas croiser des gens qui seraient susceptibles de me reconnaitre.

Je me gare loin mais dans un angle où j'ai la vue sur la porte d'entrée et la fenêtre du salon. Mon attente commence et pour patienter je mets de la musique et prépare les quelques affaires que j'avais préparé dans mon sac, notamment une paire de jumelle…

Pendant près d'une heure il n'y aura aucun signe de vie, puis je reconnais une silhouette féminine, petite et mince, ces longs cheveux bruns volant au vent. Bella va rendre visite à mon frère. A ce moment je m'accroche au volant pour m'empêcher d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, comme elle me manque ! Elle sonne et la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir, j'aperçois alors enfin mon frère. Coup au cœur. Souvenirs heureux. Souvenirs triste. Joie, pleur. Tout y passe et là je me jetterais bien dans ses bras à lui aussi car c'est atroce comme il me manque. Souvent on nous a pris pour des jumeaux et bien quelque part je pense que nous sommes reliés comme tels ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'une voiture s'arrête devant la maison. Je reconnais immédiatement ce 4X4 et ne suis pas étonné quand Emmett en descend. Sauf que comme si les émotions ne suffisaient pas Rose en sort aussi et le coup final, l'épée en plein cœur, la palme d'or de la souffrance, Jasper sort de derrière le siège de ma Rose.

Je suis là sans être là, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et les regarde s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Et c'est là que j'aperçois mon papounet.

Tous ces visages, leurs visages ! Je voulais tellement les voir et bien je suis servie ! Ils sont tous là, il ne manque que moi à l'appel… Autant tout le monde à l'air heureux, autant papa à l'air vide et Jasper triste. Je me fais peut être des films pour ce dernier mais il y a ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait lumineux, cette flamme qu'il avait rien que par sa présence n'est plus…

Je les observe, ils se sont installés dans le salon autour de la table comme pour une réunion importante et tous les yeux sont dirigés vers mon père. Il leur parle et leur montre une enveloppe, aussitôt mon cœur à quelques ratés et je l'a reconnais ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle enveloppe, c'est la mienne qu'il a entre ses mains !

… à suivre...


	38. Chapter 38

Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra (n'est-ce pas Mina ! lol)

Encore (et toujours) merci pour vos encouragements :)**  
**

**Chapitre 38**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Non seulement je suis assise à quelques mètres d'eux mais en plus je vais assister à leurs réactions en direct. Mon papounet à réuni la petite bande car il à du ouvrir l'enveloppe et voir qu'il y avait des lettres pour tout le monde…

_POV Carlisle_

Ils sont assis dans le salon et le silence règne dans la pièce, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont comme ça ! Ils sont suspendus à mes lèvres et depuis que je leur ai désigné l'enveloppe ils ne regardent qu'elle, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers…

_ Bon Carlisle, tu veux bien nous en dire plus ? J'aime le suspens mais là il y a des limites !

_ Très bien Rose, j'arrête ce petit jeu. Mais j'adore voir vos têtes dans pareilles situations !

_ Arrête de te foutre de nous, si ça se trouve il nous fait ça et il n'y a rien à l'intérieur de cette mystérieuse enveloppe…

_ Ne fais pas ton rabat joie Emmett. Voilà, si je vous ai tous fait venir c'est pour vous donner un petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure…

_ Super, alors si ça tient là dedans ça peut être quoi ? Des places pour un concert ?

_ De l'argent ?

_ Du papier à lettre ?

_ Bon et bien puisque vous vous êtes moqués de moi, Emmett, Rosalie et Bella vous serez les derniers à recevoir votre part !

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste ça !

_ Pauvre petit Emmett, arrête je vais pleurer. Se moqua sa sœur en lui tirant la langue.

_ Maintenant taisez-vous ! Alors Carlisle, dis nous tout !

_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Jazz mais quand tu le fais tu sors le grand jeu !

_ Que veux-tu Ed, j'ai hâte d'en savoir un peu plus…

_ Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs…

_ Ok j'arrête la torture car je me fais languir moi aussi. Voila il y a quelques jours j'ai eu la merveilleuse surprise d'avoir ceci dans la boite aux lettres. Si je vous montre l'écriture certains d'entre vous comprendront tout de suite…

Je retournai l'enveloppe pour leur montrer et tous sauf Emmett, qui n'était vraiment pas doué pour le sens du détail ne tilta pas !

_ Alice t'a écrit papa ?

_ Non pas vraiment… Je dirais plutôt qu'elle _nous_ à écrit.

J'insistais volontairement sur le « nous » pour leur faire comprendre le but de tous les réunir. Leurs yeux écarquillés ne me quittaient pas alors je continuais à leur expliquais le contenu.

_ Comme je suis le destinataire j'ai ouvert sur le champ cette lettre mais en l'ouvrant j'ai trouvé 6 enveloppes avec le nom de chacun d'entre nous écrit dessus. Je ne trouvais pas cela juste de l'ouvrir avant vous alors j'ai attendu que nous soyons tous réunis pour le faire. Libre à vous de l'ouvrir plus tard ou dans un autre endroit mais pour Alice je trouvais juste de vous les remettre en même temps.

_ Merci papa.

_ Oui merci Carlisle, c'est très gentil. Approuva Bella.

_ Bon est maintenant on peut les lire ?

Au moins il avait toujours ce don de détendre l'atmosphère !

_ Oui Em, vous pouvez les ouvrir.

Je leur distribuai les enveloppes et chacun eu sa réaction…

_POV Rosalie_

Une lettre… Un mot de ma chère meilleure amie qui me manque tant ! Je tiens ce petit bout de papier entre mes doigts et je le regarde en souriant. Je suis tellement absorbé par ce moment que j'en oublie de regarder les autres. Je m'installe correctement dans ma chaise, souffle un bon coup pour empêcher les larmes de couler avant même d'avoir pu lire une ligne ! Voilà, j'ouvre délicatement et déplie soigneusement le papier.

**Ma Rosie d'amour !**

**Je sais que tu déteste ce surnom mais comme je te connais je sais à peu près dans quel état tu te trouves, alors je préfère te faire sourire plutôt que de voir tes jolies yeux embués…**

**Tu vois je me suis décidé à vous faire à tous un petit présent pour Noël. Comme je ne serais pas là pour les jours de fêtes je serais quand même présente à travers cette lettre.**

**Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, tes conseils, tes sourires, ta mauvaise humeur et tes petites crises de jalousies (non justifiées !) envers ton amoureux, tout cela me manque ! Tu es ma sœur de cœur, tu le sais bien ! Je tenais juste à te le rappeler car je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je l'ai oublié… Le dicton dit « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » et bien je peux te dire qu'il est faux car tu as et tu auras toujours ta place dans le mien.**

**Et voilà, sortez les mouchoirs ma Rose pleure ! Et ne fais pas « non » de la tête je sais bien que tu n'auras pas réussi à les retenir… Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus !**

**Je t'aime fort ma chérie et te dis à très vite (c'est une promesse) !**

**Ta chère et fidèle Alichou (et non je n'ai pas oublié ce surnom ridicule que tu aimé me donner !)**

Je relève la tête péniblement, comment me relever après une telle vague d'émotions ? J'essuie discrètement les larmes sur mes joues mais mon Emmett me tend déjà un mouchoir en papier. Il me sourit et me prends dans ses bras.

_ Courage mon amour, elle va revenir tu le sais bien.

Je bouge ma tête positivement mais je ne préfère pas encore parler de peur de fondre en sanglot, ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment. Alors comme si ma moitié lisait à travers moi il m'installe sur ses genoux et me demande si je veux lire la lettre qu'il a eue.

_POV Emmett _

Je viens juste de finir le petit mot d'Alice alors je lève la tête et je vois les larmes perlées le long des joues de ma femme. Je sais bien qu'elles sont proches depuis toujours et me doute qu'elle doit être triste mais en même temps ce bout de papier que nous tenons tous dans nos mains nous prouve bien à quel point Alice tient à nous. Elle reviendra. C'est sur ! Tôt ou tard elle craquera et refera irruption dans nos vies tels les premiers bourgeons des arbres au printemps.

Et oui il faut se l'avouer, Alice est un peu mon autre féminin ! Pour mettre l'ambiance rien de telle qu'elle du côté des filles et moi pour les garçons ! C'est tellement facile d'aimer cette fille pétillante que quand on ne l'a voit plus c'est dur de s'en remettre alors pour consoler ma douce fleur je lui propose de lire ma lettre. Bien entendu sa curiosité prend le dessus et elle dévore ce petit bout de papier !

**Emmet,**

**Si un jour on m'avait dit que je t'écrirais un mot je n'y aurais pas cru, et pourtant c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je le fait par pur obligation, pour ne pas que tu sois le seul sans courrier ! Aller, trêve de plaisanteries, tu sais bien que je te charrie de toute façon !**

**Je tenais à te remercier d'être là pour ma chère Rosalie, je sais que tu l'épaules à merveille dans cette situation difficile… Elle a de la chance d'avoir un homme tel que toi (je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir écris ceci ! Alors merci de brûler cette lettre après l'avoir lue !)**

**Alors continu de jouer ton rôle de gai luron, amuse la petite bande et prends bien soin des personnes que j'aime, je compte sur toi.**

**A bientôt Emmounet !**

**Bises,**

**Alice.**

Je l'ai relu en même tant que Rosalie l'a découvrait et je souris encore ! Alice toujours égale à elle-même ! Mais je ne risque pas de brûler la preuve par écrit comme quoi je suis l'homme parfait ! Elle le pense, l'a écrit, alors avec ça je vais la faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ! Je vais même surement faire plastifier cette feuille qui vaudra cher dans quelques années…

_ Bébé, sors de tes rêves un peu ! Regarde, Bella aussi va consoler Edward…

_ Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ?

_ Laissons leur encore un peu de temps et on ira par la suite…

_POV Bella_

Carlisle vient de nous remettre les enveloppes en main propre et je la contemple, perdue dans mes pensées. Avant de penser à l'ouvrir plusieurs choses me viennent en tête et surtout je me demande comment vont réagir les principaux intéressés à savoir mon homme, son père et Jazz…

Un dur moment pour tous nous attends et je le redoute un peu. Je ne veux pas le déranger dans ses pensées pour le moment, je lui laisse cette part d'intimité. Alors pour patienter et lui laisser le temps de décider d'ouvrir sa lettre, j'ouvre la mienne d'une main tremblante…

**Ma très chère Bella,**

**Connaissant ta douceur et ton attitude à toujours pensé aux autres avant de penser à toi-même, j'espère que tu verras dans ces lettres le bon côté des choses… Je m'explique, tu sais très bien que la décision que j'ai prise est dure pour tout le monde. Je suis partie mais j'en souffre autant que vous tous pouvez souffrir. Vois en ces lettres un morceau de moi qui vous parvient juste avant les fêtes tel un cadeau, le seul cadeau que je puisse vous faire sans que personne n'essaie de me retrouver ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu pourras dire à mon papounet que les lettres ont étaient envoyer par une connaissance… Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver je rentrerais quand le moment sera venu. J'aimerais me confier plus et ne pas jouer la femme mystère mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé d'agir ainsi.**

**Voilà donc je compte sur toi pour soutenir mon frère, mais je sais qu'il sera fort, après tout moi je le suis bien ! Merci d'être là, ne change jamais surtout ! Tu me manques énormément. Prends soin de tout le monde pour moi, je t'adore.**

**A très bientôt ma belle sœur (car je n'ai jamais douté que tu le seras un jour !)**

**Ta petite Alice qui espère que tu comprendras son point de vue…**

Ma main tremblote toujours encore un peu lorsque je remets le précieux papier dans l'enveloppe. Comment fait-elle à si bien me connaitre ? Ce n'est pas que je lui en veuille, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Edward… Mais bon je pense que cette lettre a fait changer mon point de vue, je sens bien à travers ces écrits qu'elle souffre elle aussi et la pauvre n'a personne à qui se confier… Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir eu de telles pensées mais bon elle le comprend alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je vais donc faire la seule chose que j'ai toujours faites et que j'aime tant faire : m'occuper des autres ! Et en jetant un coup d'œil à mon apollon je me dis qu'il est tant que j'intervienne à ses côtés.

_POV Edward _

Mon père n'avait laissé filtrer aucun indice, aucune petite aide qui m'aurait permis de savoir qu'elle était la raison de faire venir tout le monde à la maison. Alors quand il a fait sa distribution de courrier je suis resté encore plus étonné que le reste des personnes présentes dans cette pièce ! Moi, son fils il ne m'avait pas mis au courant. Je l'avais entre les mains depuis un moment sans savoir vraiment quelle attitude adoptée ! J'aurais pu me jeter dessus, la déchirer tellement je l'aurais ouverte vite, mais je suis là en train de bouillir de l'intérieur mais incapable de faire le moindre geste… Je ne comprends pas trop d'ailleurs, c'est assez contradictoire puisque je suis très heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose de concret de ma sœur depuis tout ce temps d'attente.

Une main délicate se pose sur mon épaule, je lève la tête et vois ma Bella me sourire tendrement.

_ Comment te sens-tu bébé ?

_ Ça va… la rassurais-je

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas ouvert ton enveloppe encore ?

_ Euh… C'est pour que tu lises avec moi ?

_ Ne cherche pas de fausses excuses… Ouvre là et une fois que tu l'auras lu tu verras si tu veux me la montrer ou non !

Je lui souris et elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, je préférais la découvrir seul et ensuite lui montrer. Je m'installais donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commença ma lecture.

**Mon frère,**

**Comme ça me fais plaisir de t'écrire… J'ai l'impression que ça semble plus réel que nos conversations téléphoniques ! C'est dingue car je suis très heureuse d'entendre ta voix, mais là de coucher sur papier ces quelques mots m'aide énormément.**

**Cette petite attention écrite pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'être ta sœur, tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde, rien ni personne ne peut t'égaler dans ce rôle. Tu as toujours su prendre soin de moi, me conseiller, m'écouter, me rassurer rien que par ta présence. J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu me manques, quel trou béant s'est installer en moi depuis que je ne te vois plus… Nous sommes si proches que nous avons toujours ressentis les mêmes choses aux mêmes moments alors je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle… Vivre sans toi à mes côtés et comme si je devais marcher avec une béquille ! Nous serons bientôt une famille soudée, comme nous l'avons toujours été ! Je te promets de revenir mais je ne peux pas te dire quand ni si ce sera pour une longue durée, alors laissons faire la vie et ayons confiance en elle ! Je compte sur toi pour prendre le plus grand soin possible de notre papounet, ne soyez pas triste pendant cette période de fêtes, vous savez que je pense à vous et que je serais à vos côtés, dans vos cœurs. Je t'embrasse bien fort frérot, je t'aime.**

**A très vite par téléphone en espérant que tu ne me reproche pas de t'avoir écris plutôt que d'être venu te voir ! Occupes-toi bien de Bella aussi, vous êtes tellement fait pour être ensemble !**

**Ta petite sœur qui pense à toi partout où elle est !**

Lorsque la lettre est finie un manque vient soudain envahir ma poitrine, ce trou dont elle parle je l'éprouve aussi… Bella vient me rejoindre et nous lisons de nouveau nos lettres mais mon esprit s'échappe vers une personne qui doit également souffrir devant ce papier…

_POV Jasper_

Tout le monde est plongé dans sa lecture ou dans ses pensées alors lorsque je m'éclipse par la porte de derrière, personne ne le remarque !

J'ai besoin d'air frais pour voir les choses au clair. Est-ce qu'Alice m'a écrit pour faire comme tout le monde, pour ne pas que je sois le seul à ne rien avoir, ou est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser ces questions et je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution : sortir pour m'aérer les neurones !

Une fois dans le jardin je me dirige vers la balançoire rouillé que Carlisle à toujours tenu à gardé même si ses enfants n'ont plus l'âge d'en faire ! Je m'assois sur l'une d'elle et soupir fortement. Je suis perdu et je commence à devenir parano ! En effet, depuis que je suis sorti je me sens épié… Comme si un regard pesé sur moi ! Je balais la rue d'un regard mais ne trouve aucun passant, juste une rangée de voiture garée le long des trottoirs. Bizarre…

Je regarde de nouveau l'enveloppe, juste un prénom, le mien, mais avec son écriture, à elle…

Rien de plus doux que cette écriture, il n'y a que la sienne pour me faire tant d'effet, gracieuse et légère, comme elle, délicate et posée, comme elle. Tout dans son écriture reflète sa personnalité.

La curiosité et l'animosité m'animant, je ne me retiens plus et cède enfin à la tentation…

**Jasper,**

**Au début je ne savais pas si je trouverais la force de t'écrire mais en le faisant à toutes les autres personnes j'en ai soudain ressentie l'envie et le besoin de le faire également pour toi.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de t'expliquer mon attitude, je devais partir, tu le sais bien… Partir pour essayer de vivre, essayer de passer à autre chose, essayer de t'oublier. Mais la distance n'efface rien, le temps non plus d'ailleurs… J'espère que mon absence fait que tu t'occupes enfin de Lauren et que vous vivez une belle grossesse !**

**Je te souhaite d'être heureux, peut être que nous nous reverrons un jour, en attendant prends bien soin de toi.**

**Alice.**

Comment faire pour ne pas déchirer ce bout de papier qui me rend fou ? Ah oui, c'est la femme que j'aime qui l'a écrit et c'est maintenant la seule chose que je possède d'elle ! Je me relève, prend ma tête entre mes mains quelques secondes et bouscule cette foutu balançoire. Si je serais seul je serais capable de casser n'importe quoi de ce qui me passerait entre les mains, mais la petite bande m'ayant surement entendu arrive vers moi.

_ Jazz ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Ce qui ne vas pas ? Ça ! criais-je au visage de ma sœur en lui désignant le papier. Alice croit que je suis avec Lauren et que nous formons un parfait petit couple ! Non mais je rêve !

_ Calme toi…

_ J'peux pas me calmer Ed, c'est pas possible ! J'vais devenir fou de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve ! Il faut que je lui parle…

Je me laisse tomber sur la pelouse humide du jardin et mes amis m'encerclent. A ce moment là je n'entends pas ce qu'ils me disent, mon cerveau à capter un autre bruit. Un moteur… Une voiture démarre alors qu'aucune portière n'a claquée… Je me lève et tente de regarder mais la voiture est déjà trop loin et personne excepté moi ne l'a remarqué.

_ Bon aller, laissez le respirer. Rentrer au chaud vous préparer une boisson, nous arrivons.

_ Tu es sur papa ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste un peu…

_ Merci Ed ça va aller.

Ils écoutent enfin Carlisle et le calme revient autour de nous. Il ne me pose pas de questions, me laisse me calmer et surtout me laisse prendre la parole en premier. Que c'est appréciable de l'avoir à ses côtés, sa sagesse et sa prestance vous réconforte en un rien de temps. Je me laisse aller à la confidence et lui avoue les doutes que j'ai eu sur cette mystérieuse voiture, il m'écoute attentivement mais parait navré car il n'a rien remarqué. Je n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un fou, déjà que je commence à avoir des doutes sur moi !

_ Et toi Carlisle comment as-tu pris la lettre ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore lu la mienne… avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

_ Je comprends ! Aller, rentrons avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

Et nous rentrons où nous passons encore une heure à parler de nos réactions face à ces lettres. Nous partons avant que la nuit ne tombe car Carlisle et Edward doivent aller faire quelque chose d'important, ils ne nous ont rien dit de plus…

_POV Carlisle_

Les jeunes quittent la maison un à un et nous sommes seuls avec mon fils. Pas la peine de se poser des questions nous savons très bien où nous devons nous rendre.

_ J'ai été acheté les roses avant l'arrivée des amis.

_ Merci Ed, comme ça nous allons directement au cimetière c'est plus pratique.

Nous enfilons nos vestes et partons, pas de temps à perdre, l'hiver la nuit tombe bien trop vite. Le trajet se déroule dans le silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées…

Une fois la voiture garée nous marchons et lorsque nous arrivons devant l'endroit où repose pour toujours la mère des mes enfants nous restons interdit. Nous nous regardons et nous penchons en même temps, comme dans un même geste vers la rose qui est délicatement posé à l'endroit où nous avons l'habitude de les laisser…

_ Tu crois que… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je compris la question qu'il se posait.

_ Jasper avait raison… Elle était là à quelques pas de nous.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes papa ?

Et là je lui répétai la confidence de Jazz et aussi que je n'avais plus de doute sur le fait que sa sœur est bien venue ici dans la journée.

_ Et elle n'est pas venue nous voir ? Tu crois qu'elle en serait capable ?

_ Je suis sur que si elle serait venue elle ne serait plus repartie !

_ Tu as raison, en plus nous l'en aurions empêché.

Nous déposons les fleurs, cette année il y en aura 4, tant pis ! Et nous regagnions la voiture où de nouveau un voyage silencieux nous attend. Je pense que nous sommes trop abasourdis pour pouvoir se parler. Alice, ma fille, mon bébé était tout proche de moi et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir ressentie sa présence, Jazz pourtant paraissait troublé, lui l'avait ressenti ! Son amour pour elle est encore plus grand que ce que je ne pensais et j'en suis heureux.

Une fois à la maison Edward part chez Bella, je pense qu'il lui faut un moment pour se vider la tête et elle saura l'aider dans cette situation. Je me retrouve seul et je pense que c'est enfin le moment idéal pour ouvrir la lettre de ma fille. Je me jette sur l'enveloppe et dois prendre des précautions pour ne pas tout arracher ! J'ai trop attendu !

**Mon Papounet à moi,**

**Tu sais au début j'étais censé n'écrire qu'à toi et à mon frère mais une envie folle m'a prise et j'ai eu envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde !**

**Je ne savais pas quelle attention te faire pour t'offrir quand même un cadeau de Noël malgré la distance et soudain j'ai pensé à t'écrire. Alors voilà pourquoi tu reçois ces lettres !**

**Le temps sans toi me parait une éternité, vous me manquez énormément, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer et rentrer au plus vite mais je pense que l'ambiance ici m'aide pas mal. En effet, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je vie avec ma patronne et c'est une femme exceptionnelle, elle est unique et nous nous apprécions beaucoup. J'ai aussi un ami sur qui je peux compter et il est important pour moi, je suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma nouvelle vie.**

**Bien entendu je ne te cache pas que j'ai hâte de trouver le courage de revenir pour te voir et enfin te serrer dans mes bras mais je voulais que tu te rassures, je vais mieux que si j'étais resté à Forks à voir la grossesse de Lauren et le bonheur naitre sur son visage lorsqu'elle aura son bébé…**

**Enfin voilà je voulais aussi que tu m'assures que tu vas bien, que tu te nourris sainement et que vous entretenez bien la maison ! Et oui j'ai laissé mes 2 hommes seuls alors j'espère que vous gérez bien votre vie d'homme qui doivent s'assumer tout seuls ! Je sais je te fais toujours sourire avec mes discours féministes, tu vois il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a changé, juste de l'éloignement le temps que les choses se tassent.**

**Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse car tu me manques beaucoup trop et mon frère aussi ! Prends grand soin de toi, je t'aime trop pour que tu ne fasses pas attention à toi. Je te téléphonerais surement pendant la période de Noël !**

**Voilà alors je te souhaite un joyeux Noël mon papounet, ne pense pas que tu as mal fais quelque chose dans ta vie pour être séparé de ta fille, c'est juste la vie qui m'a forcé à prendre des distances mais en aucun moment je ne voudrais te faire du mal. Alors tu as juste le droit de penser (et c'est très justifié !) que tu es LE meilleur des pères du monde. Tu m'as toujours apportés tout ce dont je rêvais et tu as toujours était là pour nous. Mais tout ça tu le sais déjà alors je te demande juste de ne pas l'oublier !**

**Je t'aime très fort et pour toujours. A très vite au téléphone et à bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre…**

**Ta petite fille qui sera toujours ton bébé comme tu aimes le dire.**

**Pleins de bisous,**

**Alice.**

Des larmes pleins les yeux je remets la lettre dans son enveloppe après l'avoir lu pour la 10ème fois… Je la garde précieusement dans le tiroir de ma commode et je me sens soulagé d'avoir eu de ces nouvelles par écrit. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que nos retrouvailles son proches, j'ose de plus en plus y croire et y espérer. En plus Lauren est dans son 7ème mois donc les choses avances bien !

La journée s'achève enfin, elle m'a semblé une éternité tant les émotions étaient grandes. Après une bonne douche je sombre dans un profond sommeil très rapidement.


	39. Chapter 39

Le chapitre du jour est enfin disponible :)

Pour vos réactions sur la (trop petite) lettre adressé à Jasper dans le chapitre précédent, je vous avoue que c'est fait exprès ^^ (ne me détester pas !lol) mais il fallait bien montrer le mauvais jugement qu'Alice ce fait. Et c'est bien pour cela que jasper est énervé, il a assez pleurer, là il est au bout du rouleau (émotionnellement parlant). Alors voilà, j'espère que ces petites indications vous aideront à mieux comprendre le pourquoi du comment ! Et sinon je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire c'est d'attendre les prochains chapitres où vous pourrez découvrir pas mal de choses ! Car le rythme augmente et (j'espère) que vous ne serez pas déçues !

Maintenant je me tais et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. A demain ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 39**

_POV Alice_

Heureusement que je suis assise car je n'arrive plus à bouger, seuls mes yeux le font et c'est pour encore mieux observer la scène qui se joue à quelques mètres de moi…

Mon père fait la distribution de courrier et je serais prête à me damner pour être une petite souris et entendre leurs réactions. Mais bon j'ai déjà une chance inouïe d'assister de loin à cet événement alors je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Jamais de la vie je n'aurais songé espérer avoir la chance d'assister à ça aujourd'hui ! Décidément je ne regrette pas d'être venue, autant pour ma mère que pour voir un peu comment mes amis vont réagir…

Au bout d'un moment où tout le monde à garder le silence, je vois des petits groupes se former, par couple en général… Rose et Emmett sont ensemble, côte à côte mais c'est ma Rosie qui ouvre sa lettre en première. Mon ventre fait des huit rien qu'en repensant à ce que je lui ai écrit, j'aimerais tellement lui dire en face ! Même si elle sait déjà tout ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai besoin à ce moment là d'être dans ses bras, ma sœur de cœur a toujours su me réconforter…

Emmett lit sa lettre en même temps, je le vois sourire triomphalement, fallait s'y attendre ! Mais c'est bien la seule personne présente qui arrive m'arracher un sourire. Je vois que ma lettre à eu l'effet escomptée, il est tout content comme ça il pourra aider ma Rosie à retrouver le sourire. Il ne s'en fait d'ailleurs pas prier et va la rejoindre en lui donnant sa lettre, au moins elle aura peut être un sourire aux lèvres d'ici quelques instant !

Mon attention se porte maintenant sur Bella. Ce petit bout de femme si unique et adorable. Elle me manque aussi terriblement, même si elle n'aime pas le shopping (son seul vrai défaut !). Je sais qu'elle est faite pour mon frère et rien que pour ça elle vaut de l'or à mes yeux. Après avoir lu sa lettre elle se dirige timidement vers mon frère. Mon frère… Je le vois venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, si près de moi, sans même le savoir… Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête, regarder les voitures, me chercher quelques instants et enfin nos yeux se seraient croisés mais il est bien trop absorbé par la lecture. En même temps je suis contente de voir qu'il lit, d'ici je peux voir ses réactions encore mieux que celles des autres ! Grâce à mes jumelles je le vois comme si j'étais devant lui et je peux donc apercevoir cette petite mimique de concentration qui se dessine sur son doux visage. Il est décontracté mais lit avec une grande attention, pesant surement chacun de mes mots. Un timide sourire nait au creux de ses lèvres mais immédiatement une petite larme vient s'y loger aussi. Nous sommes deux à pleurer, deux à avoir envie d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de se regarder pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, de se serrer si fort que nous serons enfin réunis pour de bon… Mais nous ne le pouvons pas, pas encore du moins.

Il termine sa lettre et sa moitié vient se nicher contre son torse. Il lève la tête vers le fond de la pièce alors la curiosité étant trop forte, je suis son regard mais ne vois que la porte se refermer sur une silhouette… Je balaie la pièce de mes jumelles et je vois qu'il manque effectivement quelqu'un. Mon cœur se serre si fort qu'il pourrait se briser d'un coup. Je pose les jumelles sur le siège passager et prends le temps de respirer un coup avant de relever le regard vers ma maison…

Lorsque je regarde de nouveau la maison, je ne vois plus le bâtiment, plus le jardin, plus la clôture qui entoure notre demeure… Une seule chose attire mes yeux et je ne peux en aucun cas les détourné, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai envie d'avoir cette vision de bonheur à l'état pur. Il est là, dans mon jardin, assis sur la balançoire et regarde le petit bout de papier qu'il a dans ses mains. Je vois qu'il hésite, ça m'étonne ! Il a l'air chamboulé, mais pourquoi ? Il ne veut peut être pas avoir de mes nouvelles, peut être qu'il pense que je vais revenir et que ça va chambouler ses plans ? Je suis perdue, autant qu'il a l'air de l'être !

Ma respiration s'est accélérée sans même que je m'en aperçoive, je ne saurais survivre s'il n'ouvre pas ma lettre… Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il lève la tête et regarde les voitures sur le trottoir. Pris d'une panique immense je me laisse glisser sous le volant et attends un instant avant de me relever doucement. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé une place correcte il se décide enfin à décacheter l'enveloppe. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, je le dévore du regard, mon souffle se fait court, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sortir de cette voiture et de courir dans ses bras, mais quelle serait sa réaction ? Trop craintive de suivre cette idée folle, je préfère me cramponner au volant pour refréner cette pulsion sauvage.

Je le vois serrer la feuille entre ses doigts puissants, la colère lui monte aux joues car elles sont rouges et contractées, il se relève et à l'air totalement perdu ! Je ne comprends pas, ou ne veux pas me laisser croire que sa réaction est positive pour moi… Il est tellement énervé qu'il commence à s'en prendre à la balançoire et se laisse tomber par terre mais heureusement mon frère et mes amis arrivent. Il lui parle et mon père arrive tout de suite. Là c'est trop d'émotions pour moi, trop de confusions aussi, je préfère fuir, encore…

Je sais très bien que mon attitude est lâche mais face à ça je n'ai que cette solution. La scène m'étant trop insupportable je préfère prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Là dans cette voiture, les larmes me montant aux yeux, j'ai bien l'impression de revenir en arrière, j'ai un gout de déjà vécu et ça ne me plait pas… Je n'ai pas envie de partir cette fois, je suis perdue certes mais pas de là à fuir. J'ai une vision de notre endroit, le lieu où on faisait souvent la fête et où nous campions quand nous étions plus jeunes et j'ai envie de m'y rendre. Ni une ni deux j'écoute mon intention et me rend illico là bas.

Je coupe le moteur et sort prendre l'air, les arbres de la forêt qui m'entoure m'aident à bien respirer. Je suis devant ce bois qui naguère était notre lieu de rencontre, de rire et d'amour. C'est ici que pour la deuxième fois j'avais embrassé Jasper… Mais la première fois où un baiser m'a autant chamboulé ! Nous jouions à « chiche, action ou vérité » et lorsque Jazz avait choisi « chiche », Rose avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion en lui disant de m'embrasser. Nous nous étions regardés comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait auparavant, lui cherchant dans mes yeux une quelconque réticence qui n'avait jamais vu le jour, et moi dans les siens voulant savoir si ce baiser allait être sincère. Je ne sais pas si nous avons eu notre réponse mais cet instant magique avait duré plus longtemps que les autres ne l'auraient pensé puisque ce sont eux qui on fait que nous y avons mis un terme.

Je me remémore ce tendre souvenir et ne peux m'empêcher de toucher mes lèvres… Je suis sur mon petit nuage quand…

_ Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute tellement que je pousse un petit cri.

_ Oh excusez moi jeune fille !

Reprenant mon souffle je réponds enfin au vieux monsieur qui promène son chien.

_ Oui il ne pleut pas au moins. Je ne vous avez pas entendu, j'étais dans mes pensées ! me justifiais-je.

_ Alors ça doit être de jolies pensées vu votre sourire. Dit sa femme qui était à ses côtés et que je n'avais pas vu non plus. Bonne soirée mademoiselle ! lâcha-t-elle avant de continuer leur route.

_ Vous aussi monsieur dame.

Je reste là à les regarder s'éloigner, main dans la main et ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait être Jasper et moi dans une quarantaine d'années ! Seul le vent qui commence à fouetter trop fort mes joues me décide à regagner l'habitacle de la voiture. Je mets le moteur en route pour que le chauffage réchauffe mes doigts gelés mais j'attends encore un peu dans ce lieu qui m'est si cher…

_POV Jasper_

Nous venons de partir de chez Carlisle et je préfère rentrer à pied, j'ai besoin d'être seul et de prendre l'air. Rose n'avait pas l'air rassurée alors elle m'a promis d'être de retour dans une heure et malgré mes négations à ce sujet elle a insisté… De toute façon avec elle c'est perdue d'avance alors comme je n'ai pas envie de parler j'abdique et laisse mes amis derrière moi.

Je relève le col de ma veste et mets mes mains dans mes poches pour affronter ce froid et ce vent qui me vient de plein fouet dans le visage.

Je repense à cette lettre mais surtout à cette sensation extrêmement bizarre et troublante d'avoir l'impression qu'Alice était là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis encore persuadé et j'ai besoin de savoir si je deviens fou ou si c'était bien la réalité, mais comment le savoir ?

Voilà ma grande question du moment ! Celle là et aussi je me demande pourquoi Alice est tant persuadée que ma vie est si belle ! Comment pourrait-elle l'être sans elle ? Il faudrait que je puisse lui parler, je demanderais bien à ma sœur de s'occuper de ça mais je ne sais pas si elle voudra être de mèche avec moi… Je lui poserais tout de même la question, je verrais bien sa réaction !

Je suis bientôt arrivée à la maison et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je sais que je vais tourner comme un lion en cage mais en même temps avec la nuit qui va bientôt arriver et le froid persistant je ne peux pas faire autrement…

Une fois dans ma chambre je mets de la musique assez violente pour essayer de me défouler mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre donc je ne suis pas plus détendu ou vide de la tête.

Après avoir relu encore et encore la lettre d'Alice, j'essaie de voir s'il n'y aurait pas une trace de son parfum dessus mais malheureusement il n'y a rien mis à part l'écriture qui me fait penser à elle.

Une bonne heure plus tard j'en suis au même stade, toujours assis à mon bureau, la musique plein les oreilles et à présent je connais chaque phrase de ce petit bout de papier par cœur ! Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte mais je n'ai envie de voir personne donc je fais celui qui n'entend pas. Rose me connait bien et elle sait comment je fonctionne donc au lieu d'insister elle entre sans ma permission et me toise du regard.

_ Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas aller mieux ?

_ Qui t'as dit d'entrer ?

Après avoir était baissé le volume de plus de la moitié elle me répond

_ Je suis entré par mon plein grès car il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça alors explique moi tout.

Je lui tends simplement la lettre et elle s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit pour la lire. Après un moment de silence elle commente

_ C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à Alice de croire que tu es heureux avec cette pouffe ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris donc ?

Pris soudain d'un espoir auquel je n'espérais pas je m'empresse de lui demander

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, elle t'a dit quelque chose ou quoi ?

_ Non rien de spécial depuis la dernière fois !

_ Rose…

_ C'est juste que l'autre fois quand elle t'a entendu elle semblait très troublé et à raccroché plus vite que prévu et sa façon d'être montrer qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour toi !

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_ Figure toi que si tu t'en fou d'une personne tu n'es pas chamboulé lorsque tu entends sa voix ! Jazz réveil toi, elle est encore folle amoureuse de toi mais elle a peur, c'est normal !

_ Mais de quoi ? Je veux juste qu'elle rentre, j'aimerais tellement avoir une discussion avec elle…

_ Bon et bien plutôt que de te voir comme ça, je pourrais peut être arrangée ça…

_ C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et me fis un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le bonheur qui m'irradiait soudainement.

_ Tu es la meilleure des sœurs, je te revaudrais ça !

Je me jetai dans ses bras et nous nous serons fort.

_ Je t'aime sœurette !

_ Je t'aime aussi frérot !

La sonnerie de mon portable mis fin à notre étreinte. Ed m'appelait alors que nous venions juste de nous quitter, c'est bizarre. Je décrochais en ayant jetais un regard perplexe à Rosalie.

_ Oui Ed !

_ ….

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu es sur que c'est elle ?

_ …

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Je te laisse j'ai quelque chose à faire, merci vieux !

Je raccrochais et pris mes clés de voiture qui était sur mon bureau.

_ Mais où tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jazz ?

_ T'en fais pas Rose je serais de retour rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui criais-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Je roulais vite, trop vite mais la nouvelle était trop bonne pour ne pas être surexcité. Ed venait de m'annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé une rose sur la tombe de sa mère et Carlisle lui avait dit que j'avais eu un bon pressentiment, Alice était bien à Forks aujourd'hui ! Alors si je ne mettais pas trompé il se pouvait peut être qu'elle soit encore à l'aéroport à l'heure actuelle ! Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'expliquer à Rose mais la connaissant elle aller sans doute recontacté Edward pour en savoir plus sur mon comportement.

Une fois à l'aéroport je me garais tant bien que mal et parti en courant jusqu'aux embarcations avec un espoir fou mais tellement immense que j'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais plus était depuis bien longtemps…

_POV Alice_

Après avoir quitté notre endroit je mettais rendu doucement vers l'aéroport, mon avion n'étais pas pour tout de suite mais comme je devais rendre la voiture j'avais l'intention de prendre mon temps pour ne pas avoir trop à attendre…

Les papiers signés, les vérifications d'usage faites, la voiture était rendue et je marchais doucement dans le hall, l'esprit ailleurs. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais presque rien mangé aujourd'hui et décida d'aller me chercher des petites choses à grignoter dans l'avion. De toute façon je n'avais pas trop d'appétit donc ça ferai l'affaire !

Pour rassurer Esmée je me décidais également de lui donner un petit coup de fil…

_ Oui Esmée c'est moi !

_ Oh Alice, comment tu vas bien j'espère, tu as une petite voix ?

_ Même de loin tu arrives à lire en moi ! Mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste te dire que je serais bientôt rentré !

_ Alice ? Tu es dans un aéroport ?

_ Ah ces voix pour les embarcations, pas discrètes hein !

_ …

_ Oui je suis à l'aéroport, je t'expliquerais tout c'est promis. Je suis là dans 4 heures environ.

_ D'accord. Sois prudente surtout et si tu veux je peux venir te chercher plutôt que de payer encore un taxi !

_ Je veux bien. Merci Esmée, merci de ne pas me juger et de toujours m'accueillir…

_ Tu sais très bien que chez moi c'est chez toi, alors ne t'en fais pas, on en parlera à ton retour !

_ Compte sur moi ! Je t'adore, à plus tard.

Je raccrochais et je m'en voulais de ne pas lui avoir dit pourquoi je devais partir aujourd'hui… Elle était si gentille avec moi, je lui dirais ma raison de ce voyage et nous parlerons ce soir… Peut être que ce sera le grand soir ? Je verrais bien…

Mon embarcation étant dans 10 minutes je ne trainais pas et après avoir réglé mes achats je me dirigeais vers la porte pour faire la queue. Il y avait bien plus de monde que ce matin est il fallait slalomer entre les gens pour ne pas se faire percuter ! J'évitais soigneusement les gens lorsque pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer mon regard se posa sur une tête blonde. Ces cheveux, cette texture, cette coiffure me faisait vraiment penser à Jasper et mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, essayant absolument de m'agrandir, marcher plus rapidement et sans plus du tout faire attention au monde m'entourant. Je ne quittais pas des yeux cette couleur si unique lorsque… boum, je me retrouvai par terre.

_ Oh excusez moi mademoiselle je ne vous avez pas vu !

_ Ce n'est rien, ça va. Dis-je en essuyant mes mains.

_ Permettez moi de vous aider à vous relevez ! me dit-il en me tendant la main.

_ Merci, mais je vous assure je vais bien. C'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas.

Je vérifiai par dessus son épaule mais malheureusement la masse de cheveux d'or n'était plus dans mon champ de vision…

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

_ Oh non, ça ira ! Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur.

_ Ce fut un plaisir !

Oui oui c'est ça… Après un sourire forcé je m'éloigne de cet homme trop parfait, trop gentleman, trop guindé. Je balayais du regard le hall trop rempli mais ne retrouva plus la trace de ce que je croyais être Jasper. Ma pauvre fille, tu te fais bien trop de film tu en deviens parano…

_POV Jasper_

J'étais enfin dans le hall mais j'allais être bien embêté par cette foule qui se serrer en masse devant les portes d'embarcation. Si nous ne nous étions pas trompés, Alice était partie à Chicago alors après un coup d'œil au tableau des vols je dois me rends à la porte 13. Avec ce monde j'avance au ralenti mais je suis bien déterminé à y accéder.

Une fois devant cette fameuse porte je scrute attentivement chaque passagers qui attendent déjà. En ayant regardé le plus attentivement possible les personnes présentes, je ne trouve aucune trace de ma chère Alice… Le doute me submerge lorsque je vois une petite silhouette brune marcher vers une autre porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre, et lorsque je crie son prénom elle se met à courir ! Je bouscule plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin mais j'arrive à lui attraper le coude !

_ Alice !

Et voilà tous mes espoirs réduits à néant… Je retourne la personne et m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit pas de la femme de mon cœur.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je tourne les talons est reviens sur mes pas, il est peut être préférable que j'attende devant la fameuse porte… Lorsque j'y arrive je vois que la porte à déjà été ouverte et que les passagers sont invités à rentrer pour ne pas rater leur vol. J'espère ne pas l'avoir raté ! De nouveau une petite flamme d'espoir se ravive en moi et j'attends patiemment, regardant chaque personne qui rentre dans ce couloir. Il s'effondre totalement lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air ferme la porte… Et voilà c'est fini. Soit je l'ai loupé soit elle n'est pas venue ou alors déjà repartie…

Je regarde l'avion s'envoler et mon cœur part avec lui…

_POV Alice_

Mon avion était là et je n'avais pas le temps de trainer, alors je m'engouffre dans ce dernier sans me retourner. Une fois installé j'ouvre un paquet de chips que j'avais acheté à la boutique et mange un peu tant que la faim se fait ressentir dans mon estomac.

Les vols furent rapides et je suis à l'aéroport de Chicago en train de chercher Esmée. Soudain une petite main se lève et je l'a voit me sourire. Je lui rends ce sourire et m'approche d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur chaque joue.

_ Merci d'être venue me chercher.

_ Mais de rien et puis ça me rassure, au moins tu ne rentres pas avec un chauffeur de taxi pervers !

Nous rigolons et regagnions sa voiture bras dessus bras dessous. Le trajet est silencieux, je pense que nous attendons toutes les deux d'être à la maison pour se parler.

Une fois dans le salon, je me détends enfin. Je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec elle. C'est devenue ma vie et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie, ce serait pire que tout !

_ Tu veux boire quelque de chose de chaud ?

_ Oui je veux bien, ça nous réchauffera comme ça !

Et en même temps rien de tel pour discuter autour d'une boisson, pensais-je. Par contre je ne savais pas par quoi commencer ! Devais-je la laisser parler en premier ? Ou attendait-elle que je le fasse pour ne pas me brusqué ?

_ Tu m'as l'air songeuse depuis que tu es revenue !

Plus le temps de réfléchir, elle était déjà devant moi avec deux tasses dans les mains. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, face à moi. Je ne pouvais plus reculer alors je commençai à lui avouer la raison de mon départ. Elle fut touchée de l'attention que je portai à ma mère et m'écoutai attentivement. Bien entendu je me suis tu sur la destination et sur le fait que j'avais vu ma famille. Je lui ai juste avoué être passée devant ma maison et à des endroits qui me rappelaient des souvenirs… Elle n'en fut pas du tout étonnée et je crois bien qu'elle me comprenait. Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'elle a fait la même chose avant de quitter Forks et mon père… La voyant dans de telles pensées, j'allais lui révéler une partie de mon histoire, j'avais ouvert la bouche et avait déjà ma phrase toute faite en tête lorsque le téléphone sonna. Nous nous regardons, surprise d'un appel à cette heure tardive. Elle se leva et décrocha le combiné.

_ Oui allo ?

_ …

_ Pardon ? Mais depuis quand ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je me levai précipitamment pour aller épauler Esmée qui semblé nerveuse et apeurée.

_ J'y vais tout de suite, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle raccrocha toute tremblante, elle avait le teint blanc et paraissait perdue.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je

_ C'est la sœur d'Emma, elle me prévient que sa sœur est rentrée plus tôt parce qu'elle se sentait mal et l'hôpital vient de la prévenir qu'ils ont admit Emma…


	40. Chapter 40

Concernant Emma je ne peux rien vous dire mais je suis contente que vous soyez attaché à ce personnage imaginaire :) J'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire !

Voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui alors bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
**

**Chapitre 40**

_Chicago_

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je

Et là Esmée me répondit mais son annonce me secoua tellement que je mis du temps à en comprendre le sens ! Emma était donc rentrer plus tôt que prévue mais surtout à l'instant même où j'étais en train d'essayer de mettre en place les idées dans ma tête, elle était sur son lit d'hôpital !

_ C'est grave ? réussis-je à balbutier

_ Je n'en sais pas plus Alice… Il faut que j'aille la voir ! s'écria-t-elle soudain

_ Esmée, il est tard, je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront les visites !

_ Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire !

_ Alors appel l'accueil et demande si tu peux avoir de ses nouvelles. Un conseil, dit que tu es de la famille, n'importe quel lien de parenté, invente, mais dit le sinon ils ne te diront rien !

_ Bon réflexe, tu as raison. Merci.

_ Viens là et essaie de te calmer un peu avant.

Je l'a prit dans mes bras pour tenter de la rassurée un peu mais j'étais tout autant stressée, j'essayais juste de lui cacher mon état.

_ Tu veux que je téléphone pour toi ? J'ai l'habitude avec les hôpitaux…

Elle me regarda perplexe et me répondit après un court silence

_ Non ça ira, merci beaucoup Alice.

Une fois qu'elle avait trouvé le courage elle composa fébrilement le numéro et après de longues attentes interminables, un interne en pneumologie se décida enfin à répondre aux quelques questions d'Esmée. Ils étaient en sous effectif du fait que nous étions le soir du 23 décembre mais en même temps ils avaient cet élan de sympathie qu'ils avaient seulement les jours de fêtes…

Esmée hochait simplement la tête en répondant par des « hum, je comprends » ou des « oh » ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha je lui laissais un instant de répit, histoire qu'elle se remette de ce mauvais moment.

Elle plongea alors ses yeux d'un brun unique dans les miens, ils étaient embués et elle tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

_ Le Docteur, commença-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, ne m'a pas caché que c'est assez sérieux. Il dit que c'est sa grippe qui à été mal soigné qui est descendue dans les poumons. Et vu son âge elle est plus fragile que les autres personnes qui pourraient avoir ce genre de chose.

_ Peut-on lui rendre visite ?

_ Oui, à partir de demain.

_ Je t'accompagnerais mais tu iras toi, vous êtes bien plus proche toutes les deux… Maintenant essayons de dormir un peu, il faut se lever tôt demain comme ça tu pourras en apprendre d'avantage.

Elle acquiesça tel un robot et nous nous levons pour rejoindre nos chambres. Juste avant de refermer ma porte elle m'appela et me demanda

_ Est-ce que tu arriveras à t'endormir ?

_ Je ne pense pas mais il faut s'allonger pour essayer de se reposer au moins.

_ Tu as raison mais…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglot se laissant doucement glissé contre le mur pour se retrouver assise par terre. Je l'a rejoignit et ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer à mon tour, je m'étais trop retenue et de voir Esmée dans un tel état ne m'aida pas… Nous étions au sol, déchirées, perdues, confuses mais ensemble. J'étais là pour elle et elle pour moi. Une fois que j'étais un peu plus calme je l'aidai à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit.

_ Tu sais, nous ne sommes plus à une nuit de plus, si tu veux je reste avec toi…

_ Je n'osais pas te demander ! Merci Alice tu es un ange avec moi, heureusement que tu es là !

_ Je te rends la pareil, tu n'as pas à m'en remercier !

Nous nous couchons et restons silencieuses, chacune dans nos pensées. Puis lorsque j'entends son souffle se faire plus fort, je me doute que le sommeil à eu raison d'elle. Toutes ces émotions d'un coup l'ont épuisée, moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je me laisse bercer par son souffle et m'endors aussitôt après.

_Forks_

_POV Carlisle_

L'odeur de pain grillé et de café envahit mes narines… J'ouvre doucement les yeux, croyant que j'étais en train de rêver mais même une fois réveillé l'odeur était encore belle et bien là. Je m'assois dans mon lit, m'étire et baille bruyamment. Je me lève enfin et vais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller avant de descendre. Je suis rapidement prêt et lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine je vois mon fiston derrière les fourneaux. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je me montre enfin.

_ Bonjour Ed ! Et bien que me vaut cet honneur ?

_ Salut papa, comme c'est la veille de Noël je voulais te faire une petite surprise ! dit-il en me montrant du revers de sa main la table du petit déjeuner prête. Comme il est tard j'ai pensé que nous devrions bien manger comme ça on ne mange pas avant ce soir, comme on faisait souvent avant…

_ Tu as bien fait, c'est une très bonne idée !

Il ne fallait pas devenir nostalgique, Alice n'aurait pas aimé nous savoir triste en ce jour. J'espère qu'elle aussi passe de bonnes fêtes, j'aimerais tellement avoir de ses nouvelles pourvu qu'elle téléphone aujourd'hui ou demain.

Nous avalons le succulent petit déj' qu'Ed avait préparé avec amour et nous prenons tout notre temps ! Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée car nous avions appris à profité de l'instant présent mon fils et moi.

Rien n'était prévu et c'est ça justement qui me plaisait, je ne programmé plus trop de chose depuis le départ de ma fille car ça m'avait appris que rien n'est sur dans la vie… Nous allions juste profiter d'être ensemble et en bonne santé !

_ Alors que veux-tu faire ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas regarder un bon film tout en mangeant des petits fours dans le salon ?

_ Simple, modeste mais tellement parfait ! C'est d'accord, faisons nous plaisir et en plus pas besoin de cuisiner, le rêve !

Nous plaisantons, parlons et ne voyons pas le temps passé…

_POV Jasper_

Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre depuis que je suis revenu de l'aéroport, après avoir pris une bonne douche pour essayer d'avoir les idées plus claires (chose qui bien entendu n'a pas réussi) je suis couché sur mon lit. Parfois je m'endors mais encore une fois c'est pour rêver d'Alice…

Il est midi et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à table, voir des sourires sur les visages et bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. J'ai besoin de rester seul, comme ça sans rien faire, juste laisser mon imagination vagabonder !

Je pense souvent à ce que je lui dirais si j'étais en face d'elle, je me surprends à sentir son parfum flottait dans l'air, à imaginer les courbes de son corps, la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Toutes ces choses que j'aimerais dire, faire et démontrer ! Dire je t'aime, faire l'amour et lui prouver comme je tiens à elle… Ça me tue à petit feu qu'elle ne se doute pas que je sois encore fou d'elle, comment peut-elle pensait de telles choses ?

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me sortent de mes pensées, j'écoute ce bruit qui vient, repart, reviens, attend, hésite. Cela m'énerve plus qu'autre chose quand Rose agit comme ça alors plutôt que de m'emportai je préfère mettre un terme à son agissement

_ Entre Rose, tu vas me rendre fou à trop hésiter comme ça !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint se coucher à mes côtés. Nous restons un instant silencieux, j'aime ces moments avec ma sœur, quand elle sait se taire pour attendre que je me confie mais qu'elle vienne à mes côtés pour m'épauler.

_ Pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Oh je viens continuer notre partie d'échec… Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, j'adorais l'embêtais et à chaque fois ça marchai.

_ Ne t'énerve pas, je sais bien que tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles.

Je me retournai de son côté et mis mon bras sous ma tête pour la regarder. Elle me regarda à son tour et attendais des explications.

_ J'ai le moral à zéro, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas réussir à surmonter ce silence.

_ Mais je t'ai dit hier que dès qu'elle me téléphonerait je te la passerais !

_ Oui mais si elle ne veut pas me parler ? Si après elle ne veux plus t'appeler de peur de tomber sur moi ?

_ Et si elle veut te parler ? Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à ce que tu lui diras, car je suis presque sur qu'elle acceptera ! Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi, en elle et aussi en la vie ! Au pire si elle ne veut pas ça ne voudra pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas, seulement elle ne se sentira peut être pas prête !

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? Ce bébé tu es encore sur que ce n'est pas le tien ?

_ Rose, comment tu peux en douter ? demandais-je en colère.

_ Je n'en doute pas, je te demande seulement si tu en es sur !

_ Oui j'en suis sur. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en insistant sur chaque mot.

_ Ok, alors je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ais cette conversation avec Alice !

Je me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller, je mettais tout mes espoirs en ma sœur et je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une parole.

_ En échange, tu ne déprimes pas et tu nous fais le plaisir de venir à table avec nous. C'est la période de Noël Jazz, alors vient s'il te plait !

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette faveur alors après l'avoir de nouveau remercié nous nous levons et descendons rejoindre nos parents.

_Chicago_

La faible lumière du jour passait à travers le rideau de la chambre d'Esmée, je me retournais pour voir l'heure et fut surprise d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Je m'assis doucement et allais me lever pour faire le petit déjeuner mais Esmée ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

_ Calme toi Esmée, réveille toi en douceur, je vais juste préparer un bon café bien chaud.

_ Quel heure est-il ? Il faut aller voir Emma !

_ Les visites ne commencent qu'à 9heures, tu as encore plus d'1heure devant toi !

Ma phrase l'avait un peu apaisée mais je voyais bien qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller à son chevet.

_ Et Teddy ? Où est-il ?

_ Sa sœur m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre vol aujourd'hui, elle a payé pour le rapatrier ici au plus vite, elle doit me téléphoner pour me dire à quel heure arrive le vol.

_ Le pauvre il a du avoir peur sans sa maitresse… J'irais le chercher si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça et je me levais pour aller mettre la cafetière en route. Je m'emmitouflais dans mon peignoir et regardais tristement à travers la fenêtre. Je repensais à hier, ma vie avait été chamboulée en un rien de temps ! J'avais eu diverses sensations, mais toutes m'avaient plus attristée que rendue heureuse. J'avais besoin de parler, de me confier.

_ Alice, tu veux un café ?

J'en avais même oublié la cafetière ! Et en plus je n'avais pas entendue Esmée arrivée. Nous buvons en silence, n'arrivant rien à manger.

J'allais me préparé en vitesse et lorsque je ressortie de la salle de bain Esmée venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

_ C'était Camilla, la sœur d'Emma, elle m'a prévenue que Teddy arrivait ce matin à 11h30.

_ D'accord, j'irais ! Bon allons-y !

Nous prenons nos vestes et sortons rapidement, toutes les 2 pressées d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de notre amie. Le trajet se fait silencieusement, depuis ce matin le silence est roi mais nous n'avons pas besoin de se parler pour savoir l'angoisse qui nous habite.

Une fois arrivée je l'a vois pour la première fois depuis le réveil à hésité. Elle reste au volant et ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague.

_ Esmée, ça ira… dis-je doucement. Je suis avec toi, je reste le temps que tu voudras.

Elle me sourie et je l'incite à descendre. Une fois dans le hall elle semble encore toute perdue alors je prends l'initiative d'aller à l'accueil et demander dans quelle chambre se trouve Emma.

Les renseignements pris, je nous dirige vers les ascenseurs et une fois à l'intérieur Esmée me remercie et me demande assez troublée

_ Tu as l'habitude des hôpitaux, c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve ! Mais comment peut-on avoir cette habitude ? As-tu étais malade ? Je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais je suis étonnée et déstabilisée de te voir si à l'aise dans ce milieu…

_ Un membre de ma famille fait parti du corps médical… dis-je évasivement.

_ Oh, je comprends mieux !

Les portes s'ouvrent et je vois là une délivrance, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de lui révéler quoi que ce soit ! Nous arpentons le long couloir blanc à l'odeur lourde et pesante et arrivons enfin devant la chambre. Au moment où Esmée aller toquée, un médecin sorti de la chambre. Nous en profitons pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Emma.

Il nous annonce que c'est assez grave, mais qu'il faut y croire, que d'après les traitements qu'il lui donne nous devrions voir des résultats dans une semaine. Par contre il nous regarde et nous dit qu'il ne faut pas la fatiguée, je comprends donc que je suis de trop ici.

Une fois qu'il s'éloigne je donne du courage à Esmée et lui dit que je vais les laisser toutes les deux, en attendant je vais aller faire un tour et ensuite j'irais chercher Teddy. Elle parait déçue mais comprends que je fais ça pour pouvoir lui laisser plus de temps avec Emma, car à 2 visiteurs le temps aussi et divisé par 2 !

Une fois que la porte se referme sur les 2 femmes de cette ville que j'adore, je rebrousse chemin et sors de l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'il est en plein centre ville, les bus sont fréquents et il y en a justement un qui passe. Je le prends et arrive en 15minutes à la destination souhaitée.

Je suis au bas de l'immeuble, je m'apprête à sonner mais un homme qui sortait me laisse entrer dans le hall. Je monte directement à l'étage et toc à la porte de mon ami.

_ Alice ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu as une sale mine, entre.

_ Merci Jake.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Non ça ira, déjà que je débarque sans te prévenir…

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais ! Dis moi plutôt ce qui se passe car tu m'inquiète.

_ Je commence par ou alors !

_ Le début ça m'ira très bien ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui racontais donc ma journée d'hier dans tous les détails. J'avais trop besoin d'en parler alors je me confis à lui. Il m'écoute attentivement, me laissant verser quelques larmes quand je n'arrivais plus les retenir. Il ne me répondait pas, me laissant me vider de tout. Il commenterait surement à la fin de mon récit !

Quand la fin approchée il allait me dire quelque chose mais sentait dans ma voix que le pire restait à venir alors il posa sa main sur la mienne pour m'inciter et me montrer qu'il était là pour moi. A l'annonce de l'état d'Emma il changea de couleur, lui aussi l'a connaissait un peu et il était attristé de cette nouvelle.

Il se leva, me leva et me serra dans ses bras. Je me laissai bercer contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre doucement, ce bruit me rassura et m'apaisa. Il était l'ami dont j'avais besoin, l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer et l'être le plus attentionné que je connaissais dans cette ville.

Une fois plus calme il me servit un jus d'orange, pour les vitamines, me dit-il en me souriant tendrement. Je le voyais luis aussi un peu perdu, il pensait et chercher surement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se rendre utile.

_ Tu sais, tu n'as pas à chercher quoi que ce soit, tu es là, tu m'as écouté et c'est ce que j'avais besoin !

Il me sourit, comme étonné que je lise en lui comme un livre ouvert ! Mais Jake est tellement bon et ouvert que c'est facile de le connaitre quand on est son amie.

_ Peut être bien, mais j'ai quand même une idée !

_ Je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'en empêcher ! dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Tu comptes aller chercher Teddy à pied ?

_ … J'admets que je n'y avais pas pensé !

_ Je peux demander à mon pote Embry de me prêter sa voiture, comme ça je te ramène et tu rentres le chien, il a déjà était assez perdu !

_ Tu es vraiment un amour ! Je veux bien, merci !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait ! Nous sommes dans la voiture pour aller récupérer Teddy. Bien entendu le vol à du retard mais il arrive enfin ! Il est tout heureux de nous retrouver et nous le laissons se dégourdir les pattes sur le parking. Une fois son petit tour fini il grimpe dans la voiture, direction la maison !

Je remercie mille fois Jake, qui me dit que je l'énerve et que j'aurais fait pareil pour lui ! C'est bien vrai, une fois que j'ai un ami je fais tout pour le dépanner quand il est dans la mouise. Je lui dis que tout ira bien, que dès que j'aurais des nouvelles d'Emma je le préviendrais et il rentre chez lui non sans m'avoir dit que je pouvais l'appeler nuit et jour si j'avais besoin.

Teddy me suit, heureusement il connait aussi notre appartement ! Je le laisse seul un moment et monte dans celui d'Emma pour aller lui chercher son panier, ses gamelles, sa nourriture, tous ces objets pour qu'il soit le moins possible perdu.

Il est content de retrouver tout son confort et une fois installé je vais dans la cuisine pour nous préparer des choses à grignoter pour ce soir. Au moins je m'occupe l'esprit et puis nous aurons un peu à manger pour le réveillon… Bien triste fêtes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Emma en passera des pires que nous alors ne nous plainions pas…

J'aurais bien envie de téléphoner à mon papounet mais il ressentira tout de suite la tristesse que j'ai dans la voix et comme je n'ai pas envie de lui gâcher les fêtes je préfère le faire demain pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël…

Après avoir sorti une dernière fois Teddy, je reprends de nouveau le bus jusqu'à l'hôpital. Esmée m'y attend, je lui avais dit que je revenais pour ne pas qu'elle fasse la route seule.

Je l'attends dans le hall et elle ne tarde pas à arriver, la mine toujours triste mais une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas ce matin ! C'est déjà ça de gagner !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture et une fois que nous sommes en chemin elle me raconte leur après midi. Emma à beaucoup dormi, les cachets lui donne des somnolences, mais elle va mieux que ce qu'elle s'imaginait ! Je suis heureuse de la voir plus détendue, mais elle semble épuisée par tout ce stress. Je lui raconte aussi vaguement mon après midi, elle est contente que je me sois tourné vers Jake, elle aussi aime bien mon ami et n'est pas étonné qu'il est fait tout ça pour moi.

Une fois à l'appartement elle se détend sur le canapé avec Teddy à ses côtés et je vais chercher les toasts que j'avais préparés. Quand j'arrive dans le salon avec le « repas » elle a les larmes aux yeux et semble réellement touché par mon geste.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Alice ? Tu es vraiment adorable, merci pour tout !

_ De rien, bon réveillon Esmée !

_ A toi aussi ma belle ! Aller, mangeons nous n'avons rien dans le ventre…

Finalement la journée s'achève mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée ! Nous ne passons pas une soirée aussi belle que nous aurions dû mais nous mettons beaucoup d'espoir en la guérison d'Emma ! Une fois douchées nous nous endormons devant un conte de Noël qui passait à la télévision...


	41. Chapter 41

La suite plus tôt que d'habitude mais je pense que vous ne serez pas contre ^^

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 41**

_Chicago_

Nous nous retrouvons dans la voiture direction l'hôpital sans même avoir pris le temps de déjeuner. En effet, quand nous avons ouvert les yeux il était déjà tard et Esmée s'en est voulu d'avoir dormi si longtemps… J'ai eu beau essayer de la raisonné, rien n'y a fait ! Alors pendant qu'elle prenait une rapide douche pour se réveiller et paraître plus fraiche aux yeux d'Emma, je suis sortie avec Teddy pour sa balade du matin. Un tour dans le parc, l'air frais dans les poumons et sur le visage, autant de petites choses qui font du bien, qui détendent un peu avant une journée qui ne s'annonce pas vraiment formidable… Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est Noël mais Esmée a semble-t-il oublié… Je comprends qu'elle soit désemparée, je le suis aussi mais je pensais quand même lui offrir son cadeau avant de partir !

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à l'appartement Teddy et moi, j'ai juste eu le temps d'aller me changer et ensuite nous nous sommes engouffrées tout les 3 dans la voiture d'où je me remémore cette courte matinée ! De toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire ! Ça et regarder le paysage défilé sous mes yeux…

La voiture stoppe enfin et Esmée parle enfin.

_ C'est gentille de m'accompagner mais je n'aime pas savoir que tu rentres seule…

Et oui, aujourd'hui aussi j'étais condamnée à passer ma journée seule ! Le docteur avait donné des ordres aux infirmières hier, une seule visite et pas toute la journée… Alors encore une fois j'avais tenue à faire le trajet avec elle tout en sachant que je devais rentrer par mes propres moyens ensuite…

_ Ne t'en fais pas et en plus je ne suis pas seule ! dis-je en pointant mon pouce en direction de Teddy.

Nous le regardons, il est sagement assit sur la banquette arrière, la langue pendante et une douceur dans ses yeux ronds et sombre.

_ Oui, avec lui tu ne risques rien ! Mais ne reviens pas me chercher, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle heure je partirais… Attends-moi à l'appart', c'est plus prudent le soir.

_ D'accord !

Elle se pencha, embrassa ma joue et était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière quand je l'a rattrapa

_ Esmée !

_ Oui ?

_ Euh… Joyeux Noël, dis-je en sortant de mon sac une boite emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge brillant.

_ Oh, Alice, mais il ne fallait pas ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ça me fait plaisir. Tiens, ouvre !

_ Je ne t'ai même pas souhaité un Joyeux Noël, ma pauvre puce… En ce moment je ne suis pas une bonne… amie ! se dépêcha-t-elle de dire.

_ C'est normal, ce qui nous tombe dessus nous a abattus ! Ne te remets pas en cause, je voulais juste t'offrir ce petit cadeau avant ce soir, c'est tout.

Elle me sourit et déballa son présent. Lorsque le papier fut enlevé elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la boite, mais se laissa tenter pour découvrir la broche en papillon qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Elle était entièrement en ambre, ce qui lui donner une très belle allure vu que les couleurs se mariées à merveille.

_ Mon Dieu, Alice mais tu es folle ! Tu n'aurais jamais du….

_ Chut Esmée ! Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas ! Accepte le s'il te plait, je t'assure que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !

Elle l'accrocha à son pull et me prit dans ses bras, ce n'était pas vraiment évident vu que nous étions assises dans la voiture mais c'était un câlin pur et sincère.

_ Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié ! Je pensais te l'offrir ce soir, mais puisque tu es là, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi ! L'emballage est moins jolie mais bon…

Elle sorti un ballotin de sa poche et me le tendit en souriant.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser…

_ Effectivement… ! Aller ouvre !

Je détachais doucement les ficelles et renversa délicatement le contenu dans ma main. Un magnifique bracelet en or en tomba. Je le regardai plus attentivement et la ressemblance qu'il avait avec celui que mon père m'avait offert pour mes 10 ans ma percuta.

_ Ce bracelet à une grande valeur sentimental pour moi et quelque chose me pousse à te l'offrir à toi parce que la personne qui me l'a offert m'avait dit une jolie phrase qui te va à merveille…

_ Je te remercie infiniment Esmée, il est merveilleux ! J'en prendrais encore plus soin qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux !

Encore une fois nous tombons dans les bras l'une de l'autre et cette fois-ci nous sortons de la voiture et partons chacune de notre côté. Une fois qu'Esmée est rentré je vais m'asseoir sur un banc pour regarder de plus près ce précieux cadeau. Il est simple au premier abord mais lorsqu'on se penche dessus on voit bien toutes les finitions parfaites de cette merveille, les mailles se mêlent les une aux autres et de minuscules diamants blancs sont logés dans le croisement de ces dernières… Le mien était presque pareil mais les diamants y étaient absents. Il m'avait était offert par papa et Esmée me dit que c'est une personne qui lui avait offert celui ci… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, Teddy tire sur sa laisse alors je décide de rentrer à pied avec lui, à travers la ville, ça nous fera le plus grand bien et puis j'ai du temps à tuer !

Le visage glacé, les mains et les pieds complètement gelées, nous rentrons d'une longue promenade mais au moins elle m'a été bénéfique puisque je n'ai pensé à rien, juste marcher. J'étais là sans être là… Le corps mais sans l'esprit ! Et je peux dire que ça fait un bien fou car ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps !

Teddy s'affale sur son gros coussin et il est prêt pour passer une bonne partie de la journée à dormir ! Je ne pourrais donc pas compter sur sa compagnie… Mais soudain une envie me prend et je me mets à prendre mon téléphone et composer le numéro que je connais plus que par cœur…

_ Allo ?

_ Joyeux Noël mon papounet !

_ Oh quelle belle surprise, Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon bébé ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mis à part que tu me manques ça va !

_ Tu es sur ? Tu as une petite voix…

_ Oh, c'est parce que je n'ai pas trop dormi… mentis-je

_ Et ta journée se passe bien ?

_ Oui, tout va bien papa ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors comment vous allez Ed et toi ?

_ Oh la routine tu sais, là il est parti manger le midi chez Bella et ce soir c'est elle qui vient à la maison comme ça je ne suis pas seul ! Mais là ça me fait du bien de me retrouver un peu, le calme de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

C'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble, nous étions seuls chacun de notre côté, essayant de se rassurer l'un l'autre ! Cependant je n'y pensais pas trop car si je montrais que j'étais dans mes pensées il me poserait encore des questions !

_ Oui je comprends, nous sommes les mêmes sur ce sujet.

_ Alice j'aimerais te poser une question importante…

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Es-tu venue à Forks il y a 2 jours ?

_ Oui.

_ … (soupir).

_ Tu sais très bien comme c'est important pour moi d'aller sur la tombe de maman, comme nous l'avons toujours fait chaque année.

_ Ne te justifie pas, je suis très content que tu y ais pensé mais pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu venais ? J'aurais tellement aimé te voir ma fille !

_ Justement papa, te revoir ça veut dire ne plus repartir ! Je ne suis pas encore prête…

_ Oh Alice si tu savais comme ta lettre m'a bouleversé.

J'étais trop contente qu'il change de sujet pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion !

_ C'était le but mon papounet chéri. Comme je ne pouvais pas te faire de cadeau je me suis dit que c'était une belle façon de te montrer à quel point je pense à toi, à vous tous aussi…

_ Tout le monde était très heureux d'avoir une lettre, c'est gentil aussi d'en avoir fait une pour Jazz…

_ Tant mieux si ça leur à plu ! répondais-je évasivement.

_ Ton frère va être déçu d'avoir manqué ton appel mais je lui raconterais tout en détail ! Par contre se serait bien de ta part que tu téléphones à ta meilleure amie…

_ Quand tu veux quelque chose mon papounet… Alala qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? Je passerais un coup de fil à Rose, promis !

_ C'est pour toi tu sais ! Tu lui manque tellement, ce sera un beau cadeau, encore un ! Tu sembles distraite, tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

_ Non je suis en bonne santé je t'assure. C'est juste que…

_ Tu vois je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Raconte moi tout, je me fais suffisamment de souci de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés alors dit moi tout s'il te plait !

_ Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade… Pour résumé j'ai fait la connaissance d'une vieille dame qui habite au dessus de chez nous parce que ma patronne est très liée à elle. Et c'est cette femme qui est hospitalisée alors on se fait du souci…

J'omettais volontairement de lui dire que j'étais donc seule pour le jour de Noël.

_ Oh ma puce j'en suis désolé pour vous. Si tu veux m'en parler n'hésite pas.

_ Merci papounet, je te tiendrais au courant si tu veux. Bon je vais devoir raccrocher surtout si j'ai un autre coup de fil à passer…

J'entendis son sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone, j'étais heureuse de lui faire plaisir et par la même occasion j'allais également me faire plaisir en parlant à ma meilleure amie.

_ D'accord mais rappel moi rapidement, ça me fais tellement de bien de t'entendre !

_ C'est promis. Surtout fais d'énorme bisous à mon frère et Bella.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas ! Prends soin de toi et courage à vous pour ce moment pénible. Mais rassure ta chef ça se passera bien.

Si seulement il savait l'importance de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Si je pouvais dire à Esmée « Tiens au fait j'ai appelé mon père, tu sais l'homme qui t'a quitté il y a des années et que tu aimes encore (et lui aussi cela dit au passage…) et il m'a dit de te rassurée… ! Si tout pouvait être aussi simple…

_ Alice ? Tu es encore là ?

_ Oui papa excuse moi je faisais autre chose en même temps… Merci de ton soutien. Je vous aime fort et je te téléphone bientôt !

_ Je t'embrasse ma fille. Passer une bonne soirée.

_ Vous aussi, à très vite.

Déjà que c'est dur de raccrocher mais ça l'est encore plus quand il me dit de telles choses. Je sens que ce lourd secret va être dur à garder encore longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment je vais le révéler, ni à qui je le ferais en premier mais il faudra bien que j'y réfléchisse de plus près.

Pour le moment je n'avais pas envie d'y songer, mon père avait eu une bonne idée en me conseillant d'appeler Rose, elle me manquait trop alors ce coup de fil me permettrait de mieux me sentir. Ni une ni deux je passe à l'action !

_ Oui ?

_ Oh Oh Oh ! Merry Chrysmas !

_ …

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de cette phrase alors que tu es une grande fille à présent ?

_ Alice ! Quelle belle surprise ! Même si tu m'as foutu la chair de poule avec cette voix et cette phrase horrible…

Nous rigolons et je lui remémore pour la millième fois le jour où nous étions au centre commercial pour faire nos achats de Noël et qu'un père noël lui avait fait la peur de sa vie ! Il faisait semblant d'être un faux et lorsque les gens s'approchaient, il leur crié cette phrase, depuis elle a toujours eu peur des faux pères noël dans les magasins !

_ Alors comment vas-tu ma belle ?

_ Je ne suis toujours pas remise émotionnellement de ta lettre… Mais sinon ça va !

_ Oui je m'en doutais, mais j'avais besoin de te l'écrire.

_ Je sais bien mais j'aurais préféré ta visite tu sais !

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire… Je viens de raccrocher d'avec mon père !

_ C'est bien que tu l'ais appelé, tu nous manques tant !

_ Vous me manquer aussi beaucoup. Alors tu as été gâtée ?

_ Et bien on ouvre les cadeaux ce soir, mais je suis chanceuse j'ai déjà eu celui de ma sœur de cœur en avance ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'aurais moi aussi un cadeau à te faire…

_ Et comment comptes tu me l'envoyer alors que tu ne connais pas mon adresse ?

_ Ce n'est pas matériel… C'est bien plus important que ça.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé me permettait de savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Mon sourire s'effaça de mon visage, j'essayai de comprendre cette phrase mais je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_ Qu'entends-tu par là Rose ?

_ Et bien, comment dire… Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, depuis qu'il a lu ta lettre il ne s'en remet pas. Je pense que pour le bien être de vous 2, tu devrais parler à Jazz !

_ Oui d'accord !

C'était sorti tout seul, rien n'aurais pu empêcher ce cri du cœur. Comme s'il avait pris la directive de répondre à ma place, car même moi j'étais surprise d'avoir acceptée si vite.

_ … Euh, super, je vais le cherche alors.

Rose aussi sembla troublée, elle pensait surement qu'elle aurait du passer par des explications ou que sais-je encore, mais voyant ma réponse sortir du tac au tac elle en profita sans se poser plus de questions.

Cependant j'étais perdue, qu'allais-je lui dire ? Comment allais-je réagir en entendant sa voix velouté, ses expressions bien à lui… ? J'étais en pleine réflexion quand soudain

_ Allo, Alice ?

_ Euh, salut Jazz ! réussis-je à dire

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler…

_ C'est normal. Je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Cette phrase là aussi était sortie toute seule, je me tapais le front, pourquoi avais dit cette phrase si froidement ?

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire ! Je voulais tellement t'entendre et maintenant que je t'ai, je suis… troublé.

_ Je ne suis pas la seule alors…

Nous marquons une petite pause, n'osant plus rien se dire, je me surpris même à prendre plaisir à ce silence car au moins je savais qu'il était avec moi… Puis il reprit la parole après avoir pris une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

_ Je voulais te parler de ta lettre. Quand je l'ai lu j'ai était très étonné et en colère de voir que tu penses que Lauren et moi formons un couple ! Comment peux-tu penser de telles horreurs ?

_ Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

_ Bien sur que non Alice ! Je n'aime pas cette fille, tu le sais très bien ! Nous étions enfin un couple toi et moi…

_ Mais si cet enfant est le tien ?

_ Et s'il ne l'est pas !

_ Ce n'est pas si simple Jazz…

_ Mais si c'est simple ! De toute façon je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance alors quand cet enfant viendra au monde je te prouverais qu'il n'est pas de moi !

_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

_ Oh que si ! Autant pour toi que pour moi ! Mon rêve le plus cher était d'être avec toi, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour nous nuire quand même ?

_ Je te rappel que ça c'est produit avant que nous soyons ensemble… Alors ce n'était pas pour me faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est une erreur d'avoir couché sans protection !

_ Mais je n'ai pas… Bon laisse tomber. Tu verras bien au moment voulu !

Sa voix qui était dure depuis le début de la conversation se radoucit et il continua. Comment vas-tu sinon ?

_ Et bien on fait avec… Et toi ?

_ Pareil. Tu manques à tout le monde tu sais ?

_ Vous me manquez aussi.

_ Et moi ? Je te manque ?

_ J'ai dit « vous » Jazz…

_ Tu me manques aussi. Terriblement. Est-ce que tu penses rentrer un jour ? Parce que je m'en veux de causer autant de souffrances à toutes les personnes qui m'entourent.

_ Ce n'est pas que de ta faute si je suis partie. C'était mieux ainsi, pour le moment du moins. Car bien sur que je pense rentrer ! Mais c'est compliqué…

_ Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais aussi me téléphoner comme tu fais avec ton père et Rose ?

_ … Oui.

_ Ne te forces pas surtout.

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire, je me retiens plutôt de ne pas le faire…

_ Oh Alice je… se reprenant il termina sa phrase autrement. J'espère que tu le feras alors.

_ Oui je… le ferais.

J'avais exprès marqué une pause, comme pour lui dire que j'avais compris et que moi aussi j'attendais qu'il me dise ces 3 petits mots qui auraient tout changer ! Mais peut être que c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Nous nous étions fait comprendre nos sentiments à demi-mot et je ne mettais pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps !

Il s'imprégnait lui aussi de ses dernières paroles, alors pour y mettre un terme je repris la parole, à contre cœur certes, mais nous ne pouvions rester indéfiniment ainsi.

_ Bon alors à bientôt Jazz.

_ Je l'espère. Je t'embrasse.

_ Moi aussi. Repasses moi ta sœur si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps, la voix gaie de Rose résonna à mes oreilles.

_ Et bien, vu son sourire je vois que tout s'est bien passé ! J'espère que tu as le même !

_ Pour tout t'avouer… Oui ! Merci pour ce superbe cadeau Rose. T'es vraiment la meilleure.

_ Je sais oui ! Il n'y a pas de quoi, je préfère vous savoir comme ça tout les 2 !

_ Bon et bien je dois te laisser, encore merci et à très bientôt.

_ D'accord, gros bisous ma belle et téléphone moi rapidement !

_ Ça marche. Bisous !

Je raccrochais avec un énorme sourire impossible à enlever. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, rêveuse et regonflée à bloc. J'allais aller préparer le repas pour ce soir, je remonterais le moral de ma chère Esmée et ce Noël ne sera pas si terrible que ça, c'était décidé !


	42. Chapter 42

Comme toujours je vous remercie toutes pour vos adorables commentaires :D

**Clara :** tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ alors je ne dis tien de plus !

**Mily : **MERCI beaucoup, bonne lecture alors ;)

**Mina : **tu veux de l'émotion alors je pense que dans les prochains chapitres tu vas être servie (mais faut pas venir se plaindre par la suite alors ^^ lol) Désolé pour toi, ce chapitre ne recommence pas à Noël mais c'est pour mieux avancer dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas trop ?

Voilà alors bonne lecture à tout le monde et à demain :)**  
**

**Chapitre 42**

_Chicago, 1__er__ janvier._

_ Alice… Alice réveille toi !

_ Hum… J'arrive…

_ Vu ta voix si je te laisse tu vas te rendormir ! Allez debout marmotte, c'est le grand jour, tu vas enfin pouvoir rendre visite à Emma !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me donner un coup de fouet monumental au moral ! J'ouvrais les yeux et un large sourire barra mon visage. Après mettre étirée je m'assois doucement dans mon lit et m'aperçois que j'ai un début de migraine…

_ Esmée ?

_ Oui ?

_ Aurait-on légèrement abusées de la boisson hier soir ?

_ Hier soir non, ce matin oui !

Cette phrase l'a fit partie dans un fou rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Une fois calmée elle ajouta

_ Et oui tu sais après les 12 coups de minuit nous avons voulu nous fêter une meilleure année que celle passée et après plusieurs coupes je crois que nous nous sommes endormies un peu n'importe où…

Je regardais autour de moi et me rendais compte du chaos qu'était devenue ma chambre ! J'avais dormis sur le matelas de mon lit, à même le sol et vu la forme des couvertures, Esmée était à mes côtés mais plus par terre qu'ailleurs !

_ Et bien… Pourtant nous nous étions juré de ne plus recommencer…

_ Oui mais depuis que tu as passé tes coups de fil à tes amis tu es euphorique ! Les jours passent mais tu restes gaie alors tu arrives même à me remonter le moral !

_ Et bien j'en suis ravie ! Mais c'est aussi grâce au fait qu'Emma aille bien !

_ C'est vrai ! Je suis soulagée aussi.

Je restais un moment songeuse, j'étais vraiment rassurée pour Emma et surtout j'étais très heureuse d'aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Je me levais… trop rapidement…

_ Aïe, ma tête…

_ Va falloir y aller doucement aujourd'hui ! Heureusement qu'Emma ne me verra pas dans cet état !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je lui raconterais que c'est ta faute si je suis comme ça !

_ Tu n'oserais pas…

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ Très bien… dit-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux, pourtant en bataille, derrière son oreille. Tu l'auras cherché…

J'avais juste eu le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur enfantine qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand je me mis à courir hors de ma chambre.

_ Viens par ici, sale traitresse ! me cria-t-elle

Et là, le mal de tête, les yeux dans le brouillard, le fait que je sois en chaussette sur le parquet… Que sais-je encore ? Je me retrouve étalé de tout mon long en travers le salon ! Esmée qui arrive telle une furie sauvage n'a pas le temps de me voir et me tombe dessus, trébuchant dans ma jambe ! Le piteux état dans lequel nous sommes nous plonge de nouveau dans un rire déchainée et incontrôlable !

Le retour au calme se fait progressivement, après plusieurs tentatives pour rester sérieuses.

_ Et bien finalement l'alcool nous réussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !

_ Oui mais la prochaine fois ce sera quand même avec plus de modération !

_ On verra, tout dépend de ce qu'on aura à fêter ! dis-je avec un regard chargé de sous entendu.

_ Allez, file prendre une bonne douche, un cachet et habille toi chaudement, il fait très froid dehors.

J'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle me soupçonnait de quelque chose mais là encore tant que je n'aborderais pas le sujet moi-même elle ne me demanderait pas d'explications… Il va vraiment falloir que nous ayons une discussion même si je redoute un peu ce moment !

Une fois prête je sors de la salle de bain et un coup d'œil à l'horloge me fait me presser encore plus. J'enfile mon manteau, retourne dans la cuisine boire une dernière gorgée du café bien chaud qu'Esmée m'avait préparé et glisse une madeleine dans ma poche.

_ Bon je file, Jake va m'attendre sinon !

Tout en lui parlant j'avançais dans la direction des chambres pour aller lui faire un bisou d'au revoir. Je m'en voulais un peu de la laisser ranger la maison mais elle avait insisté pour que je la laisse faire, qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis… Et quand elle prend une décision inutile de tenir tête, on perd à tous les coups !

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, Jake arrive sur sa moto. Il enlève son casque et j'ai droit à un magnifique sourire. Depuis qu'il est avec Angie il est encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude, le bonheur lui va bien et j'en suis heureuse !

_ Bonne année Alice !

_ Bonne année Jake !

Nous nous prenons dans les bras et nous souhaitons plein de belles choses, surtout le fait de rester unis malgré ce qui nous arrivera pendant cette nouvelle année qui promet d'être riche en émotions !

Il me tend un casque et je grimpe derrière lui le serrant plus fort que nécessaire. Je n'aime pas trop la moto mais il roule prudemment et j'en suis rassurée. Nous arrivons rapidement à destination vu la fluidité du trafic donc je suis soulagée de descendre de cet engin !

Il se gare devant l'hôpital pour que nous puissions parler un instant, mais juste des banalités car il va voir Angie et moi je suis déjà en retard ! Il me raconte qu'il va la voir car les parents de la jeune fille vivent en France, elle est partie de chez elle parce qu'elle s'est brouillée avec sa famille et donc elle passe les fêtes seule… Après l'avoir remercié pour le trajet il part et je m'engouffre avec empressement dans le hall de l'hôpital. Je passe d'abord à la cafétéria prendre 2 cappuccinos, je sais qu'Emma en raffole !

Je suis dans l'ascenseur et je commence à trépigner encore plus d'impatience… Emma m'a tellement manqué, heureusement qu'Esmée me donnait chaque jours de ses nouvelles sinon l'attente aurait été insupportable. Je me dirige au bout du couloir, tourne à gauche et me voici enfin devant la chambre 139. Je frappe doucement et de sa douce voix elle m'invite à rentrer.

_ Bonjour Emma ! Bonne année à toi ! dis-je en déposant les boissons sur la table et en courant pour l'embrasser.

_ Oh Alice, comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir enfin ! Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi ma jolie !

_ Alors comment vas-tu ?

J'enlevais mon manteau, rapprocher le fauteuil pour le collé à son lit et lui tendis sa boisson.

_ Je vais un peu mieux, ne te fais donc pas de soucis pour moi… Et comment va mon Teddy ?

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiétai pour toi tu sais ! Sinon Teddy va bien, je m'occupe de lui alors détend toi.

_ Oh je n'en doute pas. Tu l'aimes ce chien et je suis rassuré qu'il soit avec toi… Bon alors tu vas me raconter ta soirée ou non ? Tu as une de ces mines ma chérie !

Je ne pus retenir mon rire, je pensais à Esmée, à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle avait été présente en ce moment.

_ Et bien que dire de la soirée ? Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai mal au crane ? dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas le cacher à une femme comme moi ! Tu sais à ton âge j'étais assez fêtarde on va dire ! Alors si vous vous êtes bien amusé j'en suis ravie. Et qu'à fait Esmée hier soir ? Tu l'as laissé seule ?

_ Euh… Et bien en faite je n'étais pas avec des amis, j'ai passé la St Sylvestre avec elle…

Elle me regarda, au début je pensais qu'elle était comme choquée, mais au bout d'un instant elle se mit à rire.

_ Et bien ! Bravo Alice ! Tu as réussie à dévergonder notre chère Esmée ! Elle qui veut tellement être parfaite sous tous les angles, elle n'a jamais voulu faire la fête avec moi et pourtant je t'assure que j'aime les bonnes ambiances de fêtes !

Et voilà qu'Emma me révélait une facette de sa personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas ! Elle me raconte ses jeunes années, nous avons de nombreux fous rires, nous nous confions l'une à l'autre comme je le ferais avec ma grand-mère préférée ! L'heure passe mais rien ne nous arrête, la seule chose qui nous stop et l'infirmière qui entre pour faire des soins à Emma. Elle me prévient qu'elle en à pour un certain temps alors je prends mon manteau et décide d'aller faire un petit tour dehors.

Une fois à l'air frais je me rends compte que finalement l'idée n'était peut être pas si bonne et j'allais rentrer quand je sentis le poids mon portable dans ma poche. Alors à ce moment je ne pu résister à appeler ma famille. Je téléphone donc à la maison pour espérer pouvoir parler à mon père et à mon frère aussi. Au bout de plusieurs tonalités on décroche enfin.

_ Bonne année papounet chéri !

_ Oh bonne année à toi aussi ma fille ! Comme je suis heureux que tu téléphones !

_ Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire quand même !

_ C'est sur que ça aurait été dur pour moi de ne pas t'entendre. Alors tu reviens cette année au moins ? dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi encore longtemps ! Tu me manques beaucoup et j'ai hâte d'être dans tes bras.

_ Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai besoin de serrer dans mes bras ma petite fille.

_ On se verra bientôt, t'en fais pas. Edward est là ? Tu peux me le passer ?

_ Je suis désolé ma chérie il est parti chez Bella… Tu peux essayer de le recontacter ce soir ?

_ Tant pis, je verrais bien si je pourrais… Bon je vais devoir te laisser. Je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à très vite. Passe une bonne journée papounet !

_ Fais attention à toi ma puce. Je t'aime et j'espère que la prochaine fois nous pourrons parler un peu plus.

_ Oui bien sur ! Je te laisse, bisous je t'aime !

Je raccrochais contente de l'avoir entendue mais déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler à mon frère. Et mince, après tout j'avais son numéro de portable alors autant m'en servir ! Même s'il était chez Bella je lui ferais un petit coucou et tout se passerais bien. Une bonne inspiration plus tard je composais le numéro.

_ Allo !

Ce n'était pas mon frère qui avait décroché et j'étais plus qu'étonnée d'entendre cette voix. Je mettais limite préparais à tout sauf à ça… Bon et bien maintenant que j'y suis, je ne vais pas raccrocher !

_ Allo ? répéta mon interlocuteur quelque peu excédé.

_ Salut Emmett !

_ … Alice ?

_ Et oui ! Surprise !

_ C'est peu de le dire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles pour réclamer ton autographe…

Je ne pu retenir mon rire

_ Non mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ton portable là ? Je voulais parler à mon frère !

_ Mais arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses, tu l'auras ta signature, je pourrais même te dédicacé quelque chose si tu veux !

Rentrant dans son jeu, je pris la voix d'une adolescente extasiée devant son idole

_ Oh oui Emmett, je voudrais bien que tu signes sur mon sein droit ! Ce serait tellement superbe !

_ Du calme ma jolie, faudrait déjà que tu ramènes tes fesses sur Forks !

_ Si tu me fais cette signature tout de suite je prends le premier avion pour rentrer !

_ Je crois que Jazz et Rose ne seraient pas trop d'accord sur l'endroit choisit…

_ Mais moi non plus rassure toi ! Faut arrêter de rêver tu sais !

_ C'est ce que tu dis… Personne ne résiste au bel Emmett !

_ Mais bien sur… Alors je vais en toucher un mot à ma Rosie…

_ NON ! Je disais ça pour rire, ne lui dit pas de telles choses !

_ Ahahaha ! J'ai trouvé ton point sensible mon petit !

_ Mouais, on règlera ça à ton retour ma petite…

_ Quand tu veux Emmounet…

_ Bon alors tu veux ton frère ?

_ J'aimerais bien oui.

_ Je te le passe alors. Et bonne année quand même hein !

_ Oh oui pardon, bonne année à toi aussi et dit le à tout le monde de ma part s'il te plait !

_ Ce sera fait. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler quand même !

_ Moi aussi Em ! C'est dingue mais tu m'avais presque manqué…

_ Tu manques à tout le monde aussi, vivement que tu rentres.

_ A bientôt Em et merci.

_ De rien, à plus Al' !

Je l'entendis ouvrir une porte et murmuré des trucs surement à mon frère et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis enfin la voix d'Edward.

_ Alice ?

_ Bonne année frérot !

_ Waouh ! Quand Em' m'a dit que c'était toi je ne le croyais pas ! Bonne année sœurette ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça va merci ! Je viens d'appeler papa et comme j'avais envie de t'entendre j'ai pensé te tel sur ton portable. Déjà l'autre fois je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de t'entendre alors là j'en avais besoin !

_ Tu as bien fait, je suis heureux de t'entendre.

_ Tu feras un très gros bisou à Bella surtout.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? Tu es dehors là, j'entends le vent !

_ Oui je suis dehors, en faite je rendais visite à quelqu'un de proche qui est à l'hôpital et je suis sortie prendre l'air.

_ Oh j'en suis désolé ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

_ Et bien elle va mieux mais avec ma colocataire nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis.

_ Tu n'as pas passé de très belles fêtes alors…

_ J'ai connue mieux effectivement. Déjà que vous me manquez énormément, ce n'était pas évident alors heureusement qu'Esmée était là.

_ … Euh, Alice tu pourrais répéter ta phrase !

Je me rendis compte que pour la première fois j'avais prononcé le prénom de ma chef, colocataire, amie et sauveteuse en quelque sorte. Étais-ce pour cela qu'il me demandait de répéter ?

_ Et bien j'ai dit que ce n'était pas gai et que j'étais en manque de ma famille…

_ Oui j'avais compris, mais quel est le prénom de ta patronne ?

_ …

_ Alice, ce prénom est assez rare tu sais. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois et c'était dans la bouche de papa.

Ah quoi bon lui mentir ? De toute façon il l'aurait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Et puis s'il était au courant je pourrais enfin me confier à lui, comme avant ! J'en avais tellement besoin en ce moment et Ed était un super conseiller en tout genre.

_ Oui je sais…

_ Comment ça tu sais ?

Sa voix restait calme, douce et posée. Il n'était pas énervé mais avait envie de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

_ Je sais que ma chef est l'ancienne petite amie de papa. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant et j'étais complètement paniquée au début !

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Et bien je ne sais pas trop mais je vais devoir lui dire c'est sur ! Reste plus qu'à trouver le moment idéal et ça c'est plus dur !

_ …

_ Ed tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui, c'est juste que c'est un truc fou à encaisser ! Tu ne le savais pas quand tu l'as rencontré alors ?

_ Non ! Je te dis je viens de l'apprendre il y a quelques temps… Et toi, comment connais-tu son prénom ? Papa ne voulait pas en parler pourtant !

_ Longue histoire, mais quand tu es partie il m'en a parlé et à réussi à dire son prénom.

_ Tu pourras garder cette discussion secrète ?

_ Compte sur moi. Mais il faudra qu'on en parle tu sais.

_ Oui je sais mais à ce que je vois Esmée à beaucoup souffert, elle ne s'en ai jamais remise. Alors je veux vraiment trouver le moment idéal pour lui annoncer que je suis la fille de son ex petit ami !

_ Je comprends oui… Bon on en reparle plus au calme et on trouve une solution d'accord !

_ Merci Ed, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'enlèves un poids, ça fait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un ! Surtout que je sais que je peux avoir confiance, tu ne diras rien à personne et surtout pas à papa !

_ T'en fais pas et appelle moi quand tu veux, ne reste pas avec ça sur la conscience, il faut en parler ! Et on a pas mal de choses à se dire là-dessus.

_ Je crois aussi oui ! Bon je dois y retourner alors un bisou à tout le monde, je les aime et toi encore plus !

_ A très vite sœurette, je t'aime aussi.

Une fois que la discussion fut terminée je restais encore un moment perdue dans mes pensées, sur le trottoir juste devant l'hôpital. Je l'avais dit sans faire exprès à mon frère et en même temps j'étais heureuse de cette maladresse ! J'avais besoin d'en parler, besoin d'agir, de savoir où cette histoire allait nous mener.

Je rentrais dans la chambre d'Emma bien décidé à lui en parler aussi.

_ Tu en as mis du temps, je commençais à m'inquiétai !

_ Excuse moi Emma, j'en ai profité pour téléphoner à mon père et mon frère pour les vœux !

_ Oh d'accord je comprends !

_ Emma…

_ Oui ma chérie ?

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus océan dans les miens et je sus qu'elle avait compris de quoi nous allions parler.

_ Pourquoi Esmée à tant souffert avec mon père ?

_ Je pense que ce serait à elle de te répondre mais connaissant la situation je sais qu'il est préférable qu'on en parle ensemble d'abord…

Elle me raconta alors l'histoire en détails, du jour où Esmée était enfin rentré à Forks. Ses parents l'avaient obligée à faire ses études loin de mon père pour essayer de les séparer mais la distance n'avait pas diminué les sentiments d'Esmée, bien au contraire. Elle était donc revenue, sans prévenir personne, pour la fête de la ville, le premier dimanche du mois de mai. Il faisait beau ce jour là et comme le thème de la fête était basé sur les années 30, pratiquement tous les habitants et promeneurs portaient un chapeau. Ce qui l'avait arrangée bien sur puisqu'elle voulait passer incognito. Elle se fondit dans la masse et cherchait ardemment mon père. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle savoura cet instant, se délectant de sa silhouette, de sa démarche, de son assurance et de toute sa beauté. Elle marchait enfin dans sa direction, s'efforçant de ne pas courir, il fallait vraiment qu'elle reste discrète, et lorsqu'elle allait enfin arriver à sa hauteur elle fut stopper dans son élan par une femme qui était en train d'embrasser l'amour de sa vie à pleine bouche. Le monde s'arrêta, son souffle se fit court mais elle se laissa tomber à terre lorsque le coup de grâce fut encore plus dur à regarder en face… La jeune femme était enceinte et vu la taille de son ventre il n'avait pas du attendre longtemps après le départ d'Esmée… Heureusement pour elle, elle était tombée à côté d'un stand quelconque et en profita pour se cacher sous la table. Le choc fut si dur qu'elle dû resté ainsi toute la journée, ses bras enroulant ses genoux, à sangloter et ne sachant plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle trouva la force de partir la nuit était tombée. Elle se jura donc de ne plus jamais revenir, de tout faire pour oublier cet homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur à tout jamais. Elle prit le premier avion, sans regarder vraiment la destination, arrêta ses études et c'est ainsi qu'Emma avait fait sa connaissance. Car elle en voulait tellement à ses parents, les prenant aussi pour responsable, qu'elle ne les revit jamais. Ils sont maintenant morts tout les deux mais elle ne s'en veut pas de ne plus avoir eu de leur nouvelles.

_ Et voilà, tu sais tout dans les grandes lignes.

Mon regard était perdu dans le vague, j'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Au bout du compte mon père était comme Jasper, c'est pour cela qu'il prenait tant sa défense et le comprenait si bien. J'en fis part à Emma mais elle ne fut pas de mon avis, au contraire. Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'elle prenait sa défense et le pire c'est qu'elle trouvait de bons arguments. Mon opinion changé au fur et à mesure que je pensais à nos histoires quelque peu semblable, j'étais remplie de doute mais Emma m'avait fait du bien.

_ En rentrant tu devrais essayer de parler avec Esmée tu sais. Il faut que vous vous confier des choses toutes les deux.

_ Tu as raison. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de lui révéler toute l'histoire…

_ Ne le fais pas encore maintenant, attends d'être prête.

L'heure était passé beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, en effet il était déjà temps pour moi de m'en aller. Emma devait se reposer aussi alors après un ultime merci je prenais congé pour aller attendre mon bus… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'Esmée m'attendait sur le parking. Elle me fit signe de la main et je grimpais dans la voiture. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule dans les transports en commun mais aussi elle avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles d'Emma. Nous parlons en roulant et lorsque nous rentrons nous passons à table car Esmée avait déjà préparé à manger. Une bonne soirée nous attendait !

_Forks_

Je venais de mettre le repas au four lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je m'essuyais rapidement les mains et décrocha.

_ Allo !

_ Bonsoir Carlisle, c'est Jeffrey ! Tout d'abord bonne année à vous ! Et je peux vous dire qu'elle va bien commencer !

_ Merci Jeffrey, meilleurs vœux à vous aussi ! Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

_ Vous êtes assis ?

_ Euh… je vais m'asseoir alors, ça vaut mieux car vous me faites peur.

_ N'ayez craintes, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

_ Je vous écoute !

_ J'ai retrouvé votre fille… !


	43. Chapter 43

Mon petit doigt me dit que vous allez aimer ce chapitre... ^^

Je vous le dit à chaque fois mais vraiment un grand MERCI pour vos commentaires, ça fait un bien fou et ça aide beaucoup :) ! Voilà alors bonne lecture et passez un bon weekend ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 43**

_Forks_

J'étais toujours assis dans ma cuisine, le téléphone dans la main, un énorme sourire sur le visage et le cœur qui battait la chamade ! Jeffrey venait de retrouver Alice, il ne pouvait m'annoncer meilleure nouvelle ! Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, elle était belle et bien à Chicago surement en train de rechercher Esmée. Elle y avait donc pensé, j'étais satisfait de connaitre aussi bien ma fille, heureux de voir la bonne éducation que je lui avais apporté car ce geste avait été fait pour mon bonheur en même temps que pour sa « survie », sa bouée de secours pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime suite à la perte de Jazz… Il fallait à présent que je trouve comment me rendre à Chicago sans qu'elle le prenne mal. Si je m'écoutais je partirais bien tout de suite mais avec mes obligations professionnelles je ne pouvais pas agir de la sorte. Je devais aussi et surtout en parler avec mon fils ! A ce moment j'entendis la porte se fermer, il venait donc de rentrer et s'avancer dans la cuisine.

_ Papa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il devait être surpris de me trouver ainsi, un sourire béat qui ne me quittait pas.

_ Ed, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Jeffrey vient de retrouver ta sœur !

_ Waouw, c'est génial !

A l'entendre il n'était pas aussi heureux que moi, comme si quelque chose sonné faux dans sa bouche.

_ Tu n'es pas content Ed ?

_ Si, bien sur que si ! Je me demandais juste comment Alice allait prendre la chose une fois qu'elle nous verra débarqué là bas…

_ Heu oui… D'ailleurs à ce sujet, comment dire… J'étais en train d'y réfléchir et je pense qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux que je m'y rende seul pour la première visite… Ne le prends pas mal mais…

Il ne me laissa pas finir, me coupant net dans mes élans d'excuses

_ Oui tu as raison ! C'est mieux ainsi !

_ … Bien, comme tu voudras alors.

_ Et peut être même que l'on ne devrait pas le dire à Jazz tout de suite. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Tu as sans doute raison fiston. Je vais déjà voir comment elle prend la chose et peut être que je reviendrais avec elle !

_ Oui, pourquoi pas ! Bon, je… je serais dans ma chambre, j'ai un truc à faire. Je redescends préparer le diner avec toi mais là il faut que je fasse ce truc d'abord, ok !

_ D'accord, vas-y.

Il quitta précipitamment la cuisine et me laissa seul à me poser des questions quant à son comportement. Etait-il tellement surpris que ça lui en faisait peur ? Peur de retrouver sa sœur et que leur complicité ai changé ? Peur qu'elle ne rentre pas et qu'il doive encore essuyer cette déception ? J'essaierais d'en reparler plus tard avec lui, quand il est comme ça mieux vaut le laisser seul le temps qu'il « digère » la nouvelle… Pour ma part j'étais trop heureux pour ne rien faire alors je me décider à sortir marcher un peu, l'air frais me ferait avoir des idées neuves et j'avais besoin de ce moment là !

_POV Edward_

De voir papa si gai et pétillant m'avais fait le plus grand bien. Cette nouvelle tant attendue l'avait vivifié, on sentait bien que tout son intérieur retrouver enfin vie. J'aurais aimé éprouver ce même sentiment, mais hélas je venais d'avoir une discussion avec Alice dans laquelle elle m'apprenait qu'Esmée vivait avec elle et qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien dit… Or papa s'apprêtait à partir pour Chicago ! Dans la voix de ma sœur j'avais bien senti qu'elle tenait beaucoup à sa nouvelle connaissance, sans Esmée elle n'aurait pas pu vivre seule dans cette grande ville et j'avais décelé un lien fort qui les unissait toutes les 2. Et bien sur j'étais tenu à la confidence… Avec ma sœur ça avait toujours était comme ça, lorsque nous nous confions l'un à l'autre nous gardons le secret de l'autre enfoui en nous pour toujours. Notre complicité et notre confiance l'un envers l'autre est la clé de notre amour donc je ne peux me permettre de révéler quoi que ce soit à papa. Par contre je peux le faire partir seul, dans l'espoir qu'Alice me téléphone avant son arrivé et alors là je pourrais la mettre au courant !

Je ne savais pas quelle réaction je devais avoir avec mon père mais il fallait absolument que je change de stratégie sinon il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose…

En ces moments je comprenais le mal être qui habitait ma sœur depuis si longtemps… Mentir par obligation à des gens qu'on aime nous est très difficile. J'avais très envie de parler de la situation à quelqu'un mais dans les moments où je ne pouvais rien faire ma sœur m'avait trouvé une bonne échappatoire, elle me conseillait toujours de composer une nouvelle mélodie au piano et vu que mes doigts me démangeait je ne pu refréner cette envie soudaine !

Je ne voulais pas me dire qu'il était possible qu'elle revienne, la déception aurait été trop dure car je suis certain qu'elle ne rentrera pas avec mon père… J'arrêtais net mes pensées et mes doigts se mirent à courir tout seul, faisant résonner la mélodie à travers la pièce.

_Chicago_

La soirée passée avec Esmée m'avait fait beaucoup de bien mais encore une fois je n'avais pas trouvé le bon moment… Enfin je n'avais surtout pas eu le courage pour lui avouer l'histoire.

Ce matin en ouvrant les yeux je me rendais compte qu'il était l'heure que j'aille voir Emma et comme l'appartement était plongé dans le silence je fus la plus douce possible pour sortir attendre le bus. Esmée avait besoin de reprendre le sommeil de retard qu'elle avait, alors après lui avoir écrit un petit mot pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète j'étais sortie sereinement.

Les jours se ressemblé, nous avions hâte autant l'une que l'autre que le café ouvre ses portes. Les vacances de Noël touchées à leur fin et le rythme soutenu du travail nous permettait de ne pas trop penser, donc nous en avions besoin !

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

_Chicago_

Ce matin c'était enfin l'ouverture du café ! Nous avions réfléchis à l'organisation afin de ne pas laisser Teddy seul et l'unique façon était qu'il vienne avec nous au travail. Il resterait bien sur dans l'arrière cour du café mais au moins il était en notre compagnie et nous étions plus rassurée sur le trajet du retour, avec un tel chien personne ne vous aborde ! Nous nous étions également partagé les visites faites à Emma, elle n'était presque pas seule et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Nous avions pensé qu'elle sortirait bientôt mais le médecin n'avait pas donné un avis positif, préférant la surveiller au plus près… C'est vrai qu'elle était très fatiguée et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une rechute.

Comme convenue, je me rendais à son chevet ce matin. Je lui apportai un café mais elle ne le toucha pas, elle ne plaisanta pas avec moi comme à son habitude et son teint était assez pale. Je commençais à m'inquiétai mais elle prit la parole avant moi.

_ Alice, en as-tu parlé à Esmée ?

_ Non pas encore… admis-je en baissant la tête.

_ Ne tarde pas trop veux-tu…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça Emma ? Tu me fais peur là tu sais !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Seulement j'aimerais bien que tu te jettes enfin à l'eau, il le faut ! Pour elle, pour toi, pour votre amour l'une envers l'autre.

_ D'accord. Je te promets que je vais lui en parler.

_ Merci ma chérie.

Elle toussa plus que d'habitude et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Je venais de lui faire une promesse, du moins elle m'avait poussé à lui en faire une comme si elle me demandait ces dernières volontés ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle ainsi mais je préférais me taire. Je voulais la surprendre, la prendre à son propre jeu ! J'allais parler à Esmée et lui prouvait que non seulement je l'avais fait mais qu'en plus elle serait encore là pour voir sa réaction et le reste qui suivrait !

Lorsque l'heure de la visite fut terminée je l'embrassais chaleureusement et regagna le parking. Jake m'y attendait comme il me l'avait promis. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur son soutien, il était toujours là dans les moments difficiles. Lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire s'effaça quelque peu et sans me demander d'explications il me serra dans ses bras. Je resserrer mon étreinte, contente qu'il me comprenne et m'épaule. Au bout d'un moment je pris une profonde respiration et me mettais face à lui.

_ Merci Jake.

_ Je suis là pour toi.

Je lui souris, il me tendit son casque et nous partions pour le café où Esmée nous attendais. Elle nous avait préparé le repas. Avant d'entrer je l'avais vu souriante et gaie alors j'avais demandé à Jake de ne rien dire, je ne voulais pas l'inquiété, après tout Emma était peut être juste fatiguée…

Nous mangeons dans une bonne ambiance, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me cacher derrière un masque. Heureusement Angie nous avait rejoints et nous avions passé pas mal de temps à lui poser des questions sur sa vie histoire de mieux la connaitre. C'était vraiment une fille faite pour Jake, ils s'aimaient et leur amour faisait plaisir à voir.

Je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation des traits du visage d'Esmée lorsque mes amis parlaient de leur rencontre, de la force de leur amour, elle rêvait encore et croyait en l'Amour. Son sourire était rassurant et j'y voyais un signe quand à l'annonce prochaine de ma grande nouvelle. Soudain j'eus le besoin intense de lui dire, de crier tout ce qui me passer par la tête, de sortir enfin tout mes non-dits pour que je sois enfin soulagée et que je puise être franche avec elle. J'avais l'impression qu'Emma avait eu une sorte de déclic sur moi et moi qui redoutait tant ce moment j'allais tout faire pour le provoqué !

_Forks_

_ Bon voilà, mes bagages sont prêtes, j'ai mon billet d'avion, je pense ne rien avoir oublié !

_ Papa, ça fait au moins 4 fois que tu vérifies tout… Arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer.

Je soufflais un coup, mon fils avait raison, j'étais en panique. Moi qui avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience je commençais à me poser des milliers de questions.

_ Oui tu as raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu te rends comptes que dans quelques heures je vais voir ta sœur ! Mais que vais-je lui dire ? Elle ne voudra peut-être pas me parler ?

_ Stop ! Ça suffit ! Arrête donc de penser à de telles choses, on en a assez parlé alors ne pense à rien. Maintenant prends ton sac et file car le taxi vient d'arriver. Tu aurais pu me laisser t'y conduire mais bon maintenant je ne regrette pas comme ça tu ne me stresseras pas avec tes idées loufoques !

Nous rions ensemble, il réussissait toujours à me détendre. Heureusement que ces derniers jours il était là pour me soutenir. Je le prends dans mes bras, le remercie encore et grimpe dans la voiture qui part à l'aéroport. Sur le trajet j'essayais de revivre les moments qu'avaient du passer ma fille… Mon petit bébé seule dans cet avion qui l'amené à une destination inconnue… J'avais tellement hâte de la voir, m'assurait de mes yeux qu'elle allait bien et la serrer dans mes bras.

Le vol avait un peu de retard mais lorsque l'avion était haut dans le ciel je me laissais sombrer dans un sommeil que je n'avais pas eu cette nuit.

_POV Edward_

Me voilà seul à la maison. Mon père vient de partir et vu les derniers jours intense que nous avons passés je vais me servir un café et m'affale dans le canapé du salon. Je me détends enfin et apprécie le calme qui règne dans la maison. Il était tellement stressé que nous en avons parlé des heures durant. Nous n'en avions parlé à personne, pas même à Jazz comme convenu… Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir est resté à Forks, or pour cette première rencontre mieux valait la laisser avec mon père seule en tête à tête. Papa nous connaissait sur le bout des doigts, si quelqu'un pouvait ramener Alice plus tôt à la maison ce serait bien lui ! Alors si elle nous avait vu tous débarqués là-bas elle se serait sentie piégée et nous aurions tout perdu, y compris ses coups de fils rassurant de la semaine.

D'ailleurs j'attendais un appel justement. Je priais pour qu'elle me téléphone pour que je puisse enfin lui annoncer la venue de notre père.

_Chicago_

L'après midi passait horriblement doucement… Esmée était partie depuis quelques heures et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours que j'attendais qu'elle revienne ! Il fallait que je lui parle, s'en était devenue une obsession. Jake avait bien vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état, il m'avait proposé de rester avec moi pour m'aider dans le service mais j'avais refusé lui disant que tout irai bien. Il m'avait bien entendu fait promettre de lui téléphoner si quelque chose n'allait pas.

A force de patience, les heures s'étaient finalement écoulées et quand Esmée franchit le seuil de la porte j'étais prête à lui dire toute la vérité.

Les derniers clients étaient partis, les tables nettoyées et remises pour le lendemain, bref tout était prêt et nous pouvions enfin rentrer chez nous mais la discussion ne pouvait plus attendre, même pas le temps du trajet. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et me lançait.

_ Esmée, il faut que je te parle.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise, depuis le temps qu'elle devait attendre ce moment… Seulement je ne pense pas qu'elle se doutait un instant du sujet que j'allais aborder.

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

_ Asseyons nous si tu veux bien.

Nous prenons place à une table et elle se met face à moi pour plonger ses grands yeux brillants dans les miens.

_ Dis moi ce qui te chagrine Alice, je vois bien que ça ne va pas depuis ce matin.

_ Si seulement ce n'était que depuis ce matin… J'ai un secret que j'ai gardé depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et qui me ronge petit à petit. Alors écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ne m'en veux pas, essaie de comprendre et n'oublie pas que je tiens à toi. Tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus dans cette ville et à qui je dois tout. N'oublie pas que quand nous nous sommes rencontrées je ne savais rien !

_ Alice va droit au but tu me fais peur là…

_ Si je te dis tout cela avant c'est parce que c'est important, crois moi.

_ D'accord, je m'en souviendrais.

Je fis une petite pause pour qu'elle s'imprègne de ce que je venais de lui dire et je continuais.

_ Voilà, il faut que tu saches que pour Noël j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père et mes amis. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la ville d'où avait été expédiée l'enveloppe je l'ai confié à Emma pour qu'elle la poste de chez sa sœur. Seulement quand elle a vu le destinataire et la ville et bien il s'avère qu'elle a reconnu le nom de mon père.

_ Emma connait ton père ?

_ Pas exactement… Elle le connait à travers toi Esmée… Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et j'habite à Forks.

Elle devint blanche comme un linge, agrippa ses mains au rebord de la table et baissa le regard.

_ Elle m'a un peu raconté votre passé mais pense qu'il serait préférable que j'aborde le sujet avec toi…

_ Vous en avez parlé ? Dans mon dos ! Oh mais je vous en pris, faites vos petites cachotteries sur MA vie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi !

Elle avait crié ces paroles et s'était relevée, me toisant de son regard de feu. Je me levai aussi pour essayer de la calmé mais s'était peine perdue, elle continuait de crié

_ Je n'arrive pas y croire, comment les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance peuvent me faire ça ?

_ Esmée je t'en prie, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je t'ai dis que je ne savais rien de votre histoire, d'accord je suis venue à Chicago dans le but de te chercher mais je ne savais pas grand-chose sur toi ! Mon père n'arrive même plus prononcer ton prénom, il a fait des recherches partout pour tenter de te retrouver ! Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et l'histoire qu'il a eue avec ma mère n'a jamais pu enlever les sentiments qu'il a à ton égard ! Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus, il faudrait que tu ais une discussion avec lui pour en savoir plus …

_ Il en est hors de question ! Il m'a assez fait souffrir, tu pourrais le comprendre non ?

_ Oui je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie, seulement si Jasper venait à me chercher à travers l'Amérique pour savoir où je me suis caché et que des années après j'apprendrais qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi et bien je pense avoir une autre réaction que la tienne.

_ Tu crois tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonnée et trahie par le seul homme que tu n'as jamais aimé ! Vivre sans lui à été l'enfer mais je m'en suis sortie, il ne peut pas revenir dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avança vers la sortie, les larmes pleins les yeux, s'arrêta un instant et me dis de fermer le café qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et de prendre l'air. Elle ne se retourna pas et disparue dans la nuit noir après avoir enfilé son manteau à la hâte.

Je me retrouvais donc seule, encore plus seule qu'avant… Je n'aurais jamais cru que la discussion aurait pris pareil tournure. Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais de là à ce qu'elle me laisse comme ça… Je repris donc ma place sur la chaise et attendis quelques instants, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais besoin d'en parler alors je pris le téléphone et appela mon frère.

_ Ed c'est moi…

_ Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Tu as une drôle de voix ?

Je lui expliquais alors tout en détail, j'avais besoin d'extériorisé ce qui s'était passé. Il m'écouta attentivement, ne me coupa pas une seule fois. Quand j'eus fini il reprit alors la parole.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. Décidément ce n'est pas ta journée…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Et bien je priais pour que tu me téléphone car j'ai aussi une chose à t'avouer… Nous avons engagé un détective privé pour te retrouver. Il a enfin accompli son travail, papa est en route pour Chicago et vu l'heure qu'il est il ne devrait plus tarder puisque son vol atterrit dans 30 minutes.

_ …

_ Alice, ne nous en veux pas mais tu sais te savoir seule dans n'importe quelle ville ça nous a fait peur… Nous avions besoin de nous rassurer.

_ Quand tu dis « nous », c'est papa et toi ?

_ Papa, Jazz et moi. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi aussi tu sais. J'ai convaincu papa de ne pas lui dire que le détective t'avais retrouvé sinon il serait dans le même vol que papa tu sais ! Il tient à toi, n'en doute jamais.

_ Merci Ed, pour tout. Ça à de l'importance ce que tu viens de me dire. Je vais aller chercher papa à l'aéroport, nous allons avoir une discussion et je te rappel. Je vais déjà lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour qu'il puisse un peu rester. Ça va me faire tellement de bien de le voir, dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.

_ La prochaine fois sœurette ! Merci de prendre si bien les choses, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça va faire plaisir à papa !

_ T'en fais pas, vous me manquiez trop de toute façon. Aller je te laisse, à très vite, je te rappel ! Bisous frérot, je t'aime.

Je raccroche et réserve tout de suite une chambre dans l'hôtel proche de chez nous. Ce soir décidément c'est le grand soir de vérité ! Je compte bien en parler aussi à papa, il est en droit de savoir lui aussi.


	44. Chapter 44

Voilà le chapitre du jour, vous comprendrez surement mieux le comportement d'Esmée ;)

Bonne lecture les filles !**  
**

**Chapitre 44**

_Chicago_

_POV Esmée_

Je sors précipitamment du café sans prendre la peine de faire la fermeture… Après ce qui vient de se passer je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je vais où mes pieds m'emmènent, ne faisant nullement attention aux rues que j'emprunte. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je les laisses ruiner mon maquillage, de toute façon inutile que j'essaie de les contenir se serait impossible.

J'essaie de savoir où je suis et lorsque je relève la tête je me rends compte que je suis arrivée devant l'entrée du parc un peu plus loin que chez moi. Triste coup du sort… En effet, lorsque j'avais atterrie pour la première fois à Chicago et bien j'avais passé ma première nuit ici tellement j'étais perdue. Je n'avais pas pris de chambre d'hôtel car c'était trop tard et de toute façon je préférais éviter les rues sinistres… Certes le parc n'était pas un endroit sécurisant mais cette nuit là il faisait clair et l'air était tiède alors comme de toute façon je n'aurais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'étais tout aussi bien installé derrière un buisson. Mais le chagrin m'avait épuisée et j'étais quand même tombée dans un sommeil profond puisque je m'étais faite réveillée par un chien qui était venu me renifler : le grand père de Teddy ! Et c'est comme ça qu'une grande et longue histoire d'amitié était née entre Emma et moi.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, mais en même temps me remémorer notre rencontre me faisait penser à Emma. Emma… Elle m'avait trahie ce soir. Trahie puisqu'elle avait raconté mon passé à Alice. Trahie puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle. Je venais donc d'être trahie par les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice pouvait être la fille de Carlisle ! Carlisle… mon premier et unique amour… Celui qui m'a fait rêver, celui qui m'a ravagé… Deux extrêmes, deux sentiments qui s'opposent mais qui ne m'ont rien enlevé de l'image que j'ai de lui. Je le vois encore parfaitement, l'imaginant me sourire, me prendre dans ses bras, me dévorer des yeux, me chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, m'embrasser, me faire l'amour… Stop ! C'en était trop, je ne voulais pas être la femme vulnérable qu'il m'avait faite devenir. J'avais réussie à surmonter cela grâce à l'éloignement, au temps qui passe et surtout au faite que je m'étais forcer à me sortir cet homme de la mémoire. Alors là, ce soir, tout déterrer et me prendre cette histoire en pleine figure alors que je n'y étais pas préparée c'était bien trop dur.

J'étais donc assise sur un banc, complètement ravagée de l'intérieur, comme si une tornade m'étais passé dessus. J'en voulais aux filles, j'en voulais à Carlisle, j'en voulais à la terre entière ! Les larmes se remirent à couler sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Inutile que j'essaie de me retenir alors je commençai à me laisser aller et je me pris à éclater en sanglot, il fallait que je laisse évacuer toute la peine que j'avais tant refoulée toutes ces longues années.

Une fois plus calme je me demandais où je pouvais bien aller ? Je ne comptais pas rester dans ce parc, pas une fois de plus ! Mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas voir Alice. Une idée me vint donc en tête mais il fallait que je sois directe et perspicace. Sans plus tarder je me rendais à l'endroit choisi en taxi.

Une fois devant le bâtiment je respirai un bon coup et rentra dans le hall. J'avais travaillé les différentes hypothèses possibles dans la voiture mais celle là je ne l'avais pas préparé ! Je pensais que les urgences de l'hôpital seraient plus surveillées qu'une simple infirmière qui dort derrière son bureau ! Avec le moins de bruit possible je pris donc l'ascenseur, direction la chambre d'Emma. Je longeais les murs dans les couloirs mais je ne me fis pas surprendre une seule fois ! Simple comme bonjour ! Mais effrayant quand même ! J'aurais pu être un tueur en série, personne ne m'aurait vu… A cette pensée j'eus un frisson qui me glaça le dos, je ne sortis de mes idées folles que lorsqu'Emma sursauta dans son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet sur la petite table à ses côtés.

_ Esmée ? Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et que fais-tu là en pleine nuit ?

_POV Alice_

La chambre d'hôtel réservée, le café fermé, je suis prête à partir pour l'aéroport mais une boule se forme dans mon ventre. De la peur, de l'appréhension, des doutes et des questions… Je commence à paniqué mais en même temps je n'ai qu'une envie : retrouver mon papounet ! Me dire que dans de longues minutes il sera là, devant moi, je suis toute excitée à l'idée de le voir et de le serrer dans mes bras. Alors je tente le plus possible de garder ces bons sentiments, ces bonnes sensations et je m'appel un taxi pour aller enfin le retrouver.

Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport je regarde les panneaux des arrivées et me rends compte que l'avion vient d'atterrir. Je vais directement l'attendre et les premiers passagers commencent à arriver. Mon pouls s'accélère, j'ai les mains moites et j'ai peur de mal regarder et de passer à côté de lui sans le remarqué. Puis soudain j'aperçois au loin des cheveux bruns, je distingue la couleur du manteau, son manteau, c'est lui, pas de doute. Il marche d'un pas décidé, un léger sac de voyage sur l'épaule et son regard est perdu dans le vague. Quand à moi est bien je n'ai jamais étais si fasciné de le voir, il m'a tellement manqué ! Il s'approche de plus en plus, si mon cœur pouvait sortir de ma poitrine et bien il serait déjà à terre devant moi ! Il relève la tête mais ne m'a toujours pas vu alors j'attends qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable et je prononce enfin le mot magique :

_ Papounet !

D'un coup tous ses muscles se figent, il vient de stopper net sa marche et ne bouge plus. Doucement il tourne la tête, mis à part de l'interrogation dans ses yeux, son visage reste impassible. Il se demande surement s'il n'a pas rêvé, mais non, je suis belle et bien là. Nos yeux se croisent enfin, ils s'embuent en même temps. Nous profitons de cet instant, n'osant pas bougé de peur que ce moment ne soit qu'illusion, puis ne pouvant plus résister plus longtemps je commence à marcher vers lui. Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre qui sert son sac comme pour se tenir à quelque chose il me regarde avancé dans sa direction. Je me faufile entre les passagers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux alors j'accélère et si je pouvais courir et bien je le ferais. Il avance aussi à présent et nous nous retrouvons plus vite l'un devant l'autre. Nous nous regardons et je tombe dans ses bras qui me servent d'une douce force. Ces grands bras protecteur de papa, son odeur et sa façon de pleurer en silence me touche au plus profond de mon âme. Le hall se vide peu à peu mais nous sommes toujours là, nous n'avons pas bougés. A regret je desserre mon étreinte mais c'est pour le regarder et lui faire un énorme bisou.

_ Alice, ma petite fille…

Il m'embrasse également et me reprends dans ses bras. Sans me relâcher il continue sa phrase

_ Que fais-tu là ? Comment l'as-tu appris ?

_ J'ai téléphoné à Ed, il me l'a dit. Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te chercher. Je t'ai loué une chambre aussi, mais d'abord allons manger un morceau si tu veux !

_ Comme je suis heureux de te voir. Oui allons manger un peu.

Il garde son bras autour de mes épaules et nous reprenons le taxi pour aller directement à l'hôtel poser son bagage. Le trajet s'est effectué en silence, savourant juste le fait d'être ensemble. En revanche une fois dans sa chambre le silence commence à être pesant. Je le brise donc la première.

_ Alors papa comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

_ Ton frère ne t'a pas raconté ?

_ Si… admis-je. Ça m'étonne de toi d'ailleurs, un détective privé ! Mais bon n'en parlons plus, l'essentiel est d'être ensemble.

_ Merci. Oh oui maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé parlons un peu de toi ! Alors tu veux bien partager un peu de ton univers avec ton papounet ?

Bingo. Il avait le don de toujours trouvé LE sujet qu'il fallait…

_ Et bien je suis serveuse dans un super bar qui fait également salon de thé. La chef des lieux voulait un endroit qui rassemble toutes les générations et elle à réussi à obtenir ce magnifique endroit !

_ Oui donc tu vis aussi avec elle c'est ça ?

_ Effectivement… Tu ne veux pas aller manger maintenant ?

_ On pourrait peut être se commander quelque chose, comme ça nous restons au calme ici !

_ Ça marche ! Je suppose que tu veux double dose de fromage sur ta pizza !

_ Naturellement !

A chaque fois que nous commandions des pizzas nous prenions tous les trois des doubles doses d'un aliment, c'était plus fort que nous. Donc c'était normal de ne pas déroger la règle ! Je commandais donc notre repas, retardant le moment de vérité. Lorsque je raccrochai, mon père qui avait décidément envie d'en savoir plus recommença avec ces questions.

_ Alors ma puce, tu t'es fais des amis ici ?

Ouf, enfin une question qui me plaisait ! Je lui racontais donc en long en large et en travers mon amitié avec Jacob. Le livreur avait même eu le temps de passer ! Nous nous mettons à manger tout en continuant de se raconter les événements que nous avions ratés. Mais à un moment je ne pouvais plus reculer, mon père revenait à la charge et je décidais que j'avais assez trainé en longueur.

_ Dis moi Alice, tu as une sale mine, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Et bien puisque tu le vois, effectivement je dois te parler d'une chose importante.

Il s'assit en face de moi, encra son regard dans le mien et posa sa main sur la mienne.

_ Je t'écoute ma puce…

_POV Esmée_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Emma se réveille ainsi en sursaut, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire et vu l'état dans lequel j'étais je pense que je n'avais pas trop besoin de mots. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle poursuivit

_ Esmée… As-tu vu Alice ?

_ Oui, répondis-je, lasse de cette soirée qui ne finissait pas.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, j'étais fatiguée de cette situation et je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais venue ici…

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pour que tu t'empresses de tout lui raconter dès demain ? Non merci ! dis-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

_ Esmée… Voyons, tu ne vas pas penser de telles choses quand même !

_ Et bien si justement ! Tu as tout raconté à Alice alors que je te faisais confiance !

_ Je l'ai fait pour votre bien ! Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait eue le courage de le faire ! Alors comme j'avais vos deux histoires et bien je me suis décidé à le dire à Alice dans le but que vous ayez une conversation.

_ Et bien c'est chose faite à présent.

_ Et donc… m'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

_ Donc je suis partie du café.

_ Vous vous êtes disputées ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai peut-être mal réagi mais comment aurais-je pu être autrement ?

_ Ma chérie, tu sais très bien que si j'ai agis ainsi c'est pour votre bien… à toutes les deux. Ta réaction est justifiée, tu as étais surprise, mais sache que quand Alice l'a su elle ne l'a pas très bien pris non plus. Mets-toi à sa place, la pauvre petite. C'est le même cas que toi, mais imagine si ton père avait été mon ex ! Tu vois la surprise qu'elle a eue !

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça… Effectivement elle a pu trouver tout cela étrange… Comment à-t-elle réagi d'ailleurs ?

_ Il lui a fallu du temps pour « avaler » la nouvelle, mais elle ne se posait plus trop de questions quand elle repensait à son père…

Je la regardais attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de me dire à demi-mot.

_ Ne cherche pas Esmée je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de tout cela ! Il faut vraiment que vous en parliez calmement.

_ Tu as raison. Mais pas cette nuit, je préfèrerais rester avec toi.

_ Puisque tu as réussie à entrer et bien reste !

_ Merci Emma et pardon. Je me suis emportée alors que tu ne voulais que mon bien. J'en parlerais avec Alice demain matin et je vais tenter d'arranger les choses.

_ Je suis fière de toi tu sais. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui va surement te déplaire…

_POV Alice_

Je pris donc une grande inspiration pour tenter de me donner du courage. Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, il n'aimerait pas alors je me lance, sans ménagement.

_ Ma patronne s'appelle Esmée.

Une seule phrase, un seul prénom et il avait tout de suite compris que je savais pour eux. Il resta silencieux mais se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, heureusement qu'il y avait un dossier sinon il aurait pu tomber par terre ! Nous restons silencieux, j'attends qu'il me réponde, qu'il dise au moins quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi dire à présent, c'est à son tour quand même !

_ Oh.

_ Comme tu ne m'avais jamais dit son prénom je n'ai pas su dès le début mais je l'ai appris il y a quelques semaines, juste avant que je vous envoie le courrier.

_ C'est elle qui t'as mis au courant ? Elle se souvient encore de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop heureux pour entendre la suite.

_ Et bien… Non ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit. Heu… longue histoire !

_ J'ai tout mon temps !

Bon je vois que je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. Je lui racontai donc en détail mon arrivée, la rencontre avec Emma qui m'avait tout révélé et enfin la révélation de ce soir à Esmée.

_ Tu viens de la mettre au courant ? Le même soir que moi ? Mais pourquoi tu es ici ? Où est-elle ?

_ Papa, calme toi veux-tu. Je ne sais pas où elle est mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je lui téléphone à l'appartement et elle n'est pas rentrée.

_ Tu penses qu'elle voudra me voir ?

_ Ce serait déjà bien si elle voudrait me revoir moi !

_ Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de moi au moins ?

_ Tu veux rire ou quoi ?

Je commençais à m'énerver, car le récit d'Emma me revenait en mémoire, le faite qu'il l'a quitté pour maman, sans même prendre soin de rompre avec elle avant… Mais je ne devais pas me mêler de leur vie, je tentais donc de paraitre normale.

_ Si elle veut te parler tu ferais mieux d'avoir cette discussion avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi.

_ Pourquoi le prends-tu si mal ?

_ Disons seulement que je comprends pourquoi tu prends la défense de Jazz quant à la grossesse de Lauren.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que ça sorte. Même si son regard attristé me fit mal au cœur je ne regrettais pas mes paroles.

_ Comme tu l'as dit je ferais mieux d'en parler avec elle. Mais une fois que ce sera chose faite nous parlerons nous aussi car je vois qu'il est nécessaire que j'éclaircisse des zones d'ombres. Tout n'est pas ce que tu crois Alice, la vie parfois vous joue des tours…

Nous restons dans nos pensées, je suis perplexe par ce qu'il vient de me dire mais je n'essaie pas de chercher d'explications, je verrais bien en temps utile. De toute façon je suis bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir convenablement.

_ Tu dois être fatigué du voyage, je vais te laisser il se fait tard.

_ Tu ne vas pas rentrer seule tout de même ? Laisse-moi te raccompagner !

_ Papounet, je te rappel que je vis ici, seule, depuis un moment déjà ! Je suis prudente ne t'en fais pas et rassure toi, ce n'est pas loin du tout.

_ Bon d'accord mais passe moi un coup de fil pour me dire que tu es rentré s'il te plait.

_ Promis. Ça fait du bien de te revoir tu sais.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa les cheveux.

_ Oui, un bien fou.

Un dernier sourire et je sortis de la chambre. J'avais choisi l'hôtel le plus proche de l'appartement, donc nous n'étions qu'à 10 minutes de marche à pied ! J'avais quand même hâte de rentrer pour parler à Esmée mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte il n'y avait que Teddy pour m'accueillir…

_POV Carlisle_

Ma fille venait de sortir de la chambre et je pris seulement le temps d'appeler mon fils pour le rassuré. Il était donc bel et bien de mèche avec Alice puisqu'il me demanda si j'étais heureux de ma surprise à l'aéroport ! Mais j'étais heureux de leur complicité donc je ne m'en formalisai pas.

Une fois raccroché je partis sous une bonne douche et au moment de me mettre sous la couette je me rendais compte à quel point tant d'émotions fortes pouvaient fatiguer !

En une seule soirée j'avais retrouvé ma fille et la femme que je cherchais depuis tant d'années. Seulement j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'éphémère tout ce bonheur. Alice ne m'avait pas rassurée sur Esmée, et peut être qu'elle ne voudrait même pas me rencontrer pour mettre les choses au clair… Et Alice, est-ce qu'elle rentrerait à la maison bientôt ou resterait-elle avec Esmée ? C'est sur des centaines de questions que je m'endormis plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

_POV Esmée_

_ Pourquoi ça ne va pas me plaire ? Alice t'a dit quelque chose ?

_ Ce n'est pas par rapport à Alice, ça nous concerne toutes les deux Esmée…

_ Et bien dit moi, tu me fais peur Emma !

_ Bon je vais tout te dire, mais promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

_ Promis, répondis-je trop rapidement.

_ Bien. Comme ma santé n'est pas au meilleur niveau depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, j'ai préféré rédigé mon testament. Il est déjà chez un notaire donc ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves !

J'allais intervenir mais elle leva la main et me fit de gros yeux, et comme j'avais promis je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Elle continua donc

_ Je ne veux rien te cacher ni te faire de mauvaises surprises donc je vais te dire ce qu'il y a écrit dedans. Mon vœu le plus cher et que tu sois enfin heureuse. Avec l'arrivée d'Alice dans ta vie, j'y ai vu là un grand bonheur, une nouvelle chance. Nous savons toutes les deux, et même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer tu le sais au fond de toi, que tu as encore des sentiments pour cet homme. Or s'il revient c'est que je pense que lui aussi en a encore pour toi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : ne laisse pas passer cette occasion. Saisie là, bats toi et vie enfin ! J'ai donc demandé la vente du café une fois que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Tu toucheras cet héritage puisque tu es la seule personne que j'aime et qui m'a aimé jusqu'à la fin.

Même si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse de me taire, je n'aurais pas pu parler. La boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge m'empêcher de parler et même de respirer. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues et la dignité que faisait preuve Emma me donner encore plus envie de pleurer et de hurler. Elle ne pleuré pas, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur. Elle avait prise cette décision et quoi que je puisse dire ou faire elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi elle me souriait tendrement et je me blottis dans ses bras. Nous restons un long moment ainsi et le fait qu'elle me berce me rassura tellement que je m'endormis. J'eus tout juste le temps de me remettre dans le fauteuil et je me laissai tomber dans un long sommeil.

_POV Alice_

J'étais déçue de voir qu'Esmée n'avait même pas pris la peine de me prévenir sur le fait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Je fis rapidement le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant désespérément si elle n'avait pas écrit un mot. J'allais jusque dans sa chambre pour vérifier si elle n'était pas rentrer prendre des affaires… Mais non, rien n'avait bougé, elle n'était pas revenue. Surement pour ne pas me croiser… Cette pensée me fit beaucoup de peine et si tel était son choix et bien demain je devrais déménager puisque c'était son appartement, changé de travail puisque c'était ma patronne, bref une fois de plus changer de vie alors que je n'en avais pas envie. Je tenterais encore une fois d'essayer de lui parler mais si cela ne servait à rien et bien j'aviserais.

Je n'avais pas non plus envie de rentrer avec mon père, je n'étais pas prête de revoir Jasper. Peut être j'essaierais de me rapprocher de Forks, mais je n'habiterais pas dans cette ville.

Pour éviter de trop penser négativement je ne voyais qu'une solution : une bonne douche en musique ! Je pris mon temps, me prélassant, laissant mes muscles se détendre sous la chaleur de l'eau. Une fois ma toilette finie je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher seule alors je m'installai dans le salon sur le canapé avec Teddy à mes côtés. Heureusement qu'il était là, grâce à lui je n'étais pas seule et en plus il me réchauffait ! Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard.


	45. Chapter 45

Voilà enfin le chapitre du jour ;)

Désolé que ce soit triste pour Emma, mais vous verrez bien par la suite !

Bonne lecture !**  
**

**Chapitre 45**

_Chicago_

_POV Alice_

Je m'éveillai bien trop tôt à mon goût, la lumière du soleil n'avait même pas encore percé le ciel, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir et Teddy avait vu que je ne dormais plus… Il me faisait ses yeux de chien malheureux qui me suppliait d'aller le promener. Comme hier je l'avais quelque peu délaissé, je ne pu lui résister plus longtemps.

_ Donnes-moi deux minutes et on sort ! lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Pour réponse il tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Il m'attendrait devant la porte, comme ça je ne pourrais pas ne pas tenir ma promesse ! C'est justement ce que j'aime chez les animaux, vous n'êtes jamais vraiment seule et ils arrivent toujours vous faire sourire.

Je me fis une toilette sommaire, de toute façon à cette heure là personne n'est debout ! Une fois prête, j'enfilais ma grosse veste pour ne pas prendre froid vu le peu d'heure de sommeil que j'avais… Une fois dehors, Teddy été pressé d'arriver au parc pour que je le lâche enfin donc ce fut plus une promenade de santé qu'autre chose ! Dès que nous avions dépassés les grilles je lui enlevai sa laisse et il parti courir comme un fou au devant de moi.

L'avantage de se promener à cette heure c'est que j'étais quasiment seule, le temps était frais mais sec alors je profitais pour respirer à plein poumon, regarder les arbres dénudés, le lac dépourvu de cygnes, et je me pris à rêver de l'été… Je sentais le soleil imaginaire chauffer ma peau, j'entendais le gazouillis des oiseaux, les rires des enfants, l'odeur de barbe à papa venait titiller mes narines, je me voyais là, heureuse, souriante, j'étais avec ma famille, papa avait eu le courage de parler à Esmée et tout s'était arrangé, Ed et Bella jouaient au volley avec Em et Rose, Jasper était là il me regardait et j'avançais vers lui. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur il m'embrassa d'un baisé passionné, semant des flammes à travers tout mon corps, je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter sur mon ventre… mon gros ventre !

A ce moment je perdis mon sourire et rouvrais les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais assise sur un banc et que c'était bien l'hiver, ouf ! Je me demandais si à chaque fois que je devais rêver de Jazz ce ventre me perturberait toujours ? Au fond de moi je savais bien que oui, j'aurais toujours cette sensation horrible qui me ronge quand j'ai entendu qu'il allait être père…

Teddy revenait vers moi en courant avec un bout de bois dans la gueule, il était encore là pour me changer les idées ! Après lui avoir lancé une dizaine de fois il commençait à se fatiguer tout seul et c'est donc sans soucis que nous regagnions la sortie. Sur la route du retour, au détour d'une rue, une boulangerie venait d'ouvrir et l'odeur des croissants chauds m'appela.

Je sortis mon téléphone le sourire aux lèvres, j'allais certainement réveiller mon père mais tant pis, je voulais profiter de lui le plus possible. A mon plus grand étonnement il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et sa voix m'annonçait clairement qu'il était déjà debout depuis un moment lui aussi.

_ Allo !

_ Oui papounet c'est moi, t'es matinal dis donc !

_ Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir, trop d'émotions hier soir. Et toi, c'est pareil je présume ?

_ Je ne suis pas ta fille pour rien… Dis tu sais ce que je viens d'acheter ?

_ Tu es déjà dehors à cette heure là ? Tu n'es pas seule au moins ?

_ Papa… Non je ne suis pas seule, je suis en de très bonne compagnie même. Tiens tu sais quoi, je viens à ta chambre, petit déj au lit ! Et en même temps je te présente mon garde du corps !

_ Heu… d'accord. A tout de suite alors.

_ Ok ! Bisous.

Étonnant qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions sur mon mystérieux accompagnateur, mais tant mieux, la surprise sera d'autant plus grande ! Une fois raccroché je bifurque à la prochaine rue, je n'en avais plus pour longtemps pour arriver à l'hôtel et tant mieux car je commençais à avoir froid.

_POV Esmée_

_ Madame, que faites-vous là ? Les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 10h, or là vous avez (elle regarda sa montre) rien que 5 heures d'avance !

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

J'essayais de comprendre qui me parler dans mon sommeil et où j'étais car cette odeur n'était pas rassurante et ce n'était certainement pas dans mon lit que j'aurais eu de telles courbatures. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années me regardait, les bras croisés et attendait des explications.

C'est alors que je me remémorais ma soirée d'hier et surtout que je m'apercevais que ce n'était pas un horrible cauchemar comme je l'aurais préféré…

_ Écoute z madame, mon amie est arrivée hier soir par avion et nous nous sommes endormies en parlant. Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure, veuillez nous en excusées. Votre service prend fin dans quelques heures alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de la laisser se réveillée un peu avant de reprendre la route se serait vraiment très gentille de votre part.

L'infirmière fut charmée par la gentillesse d'Emma et nous laissa sans rien dire comme pour nous montrer que ce n'était pas bien mais, que pour une fois elle passerait l'éponge sur notre comportement. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte que nous pouffions de rire.

_ Comment peux-tu parler si bien à peine réveillée ?

_ Je le suis depuis un moment, je te regardais dormir en faite. Tu es fatiguée donc repose toi encore un peu va.

_ Maintenant que je suis réveillée, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir alors autant qu'on se parle non !

_ Pourquoi pas…

_ Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

_ Disons que je trouve que c'est inutile de parler de choses qui sont déjà faites. Mon testament est fait et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Honnêtement Esmée si je t'avais laissé le café en héritage jamais tu n'aurais été capable de quitter la ville et de le vendre par toi-même. Je te connais tu aurais pris ça comme une trahison envers moi, alors j'ai pris la décision de le faire avant toi !

_ Mais je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Chicago Emma ! Tu te rends compte qu'en quelque sorte tu me licencie !

_ Je te libère, voilà le véritable mot à employer !

_ Mais je ne veux pas, ce café c'est ma raison de vivre !

_ Ta raison d'être va bientôt revenir dans les parages alors tiens toi prête ma belle ! D'ailleurs tu devrais retourner chez le coiffeur, une petite coupe ne te ferais pas de mal…

_ Merci, dis tout de suite que… Non je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu, tu ne crois quand même pas que le père d'Alice est revenu pour moi ! Il cherche sa fille c'est tout, ce qui est bien normal pour un père. Ils sont très proches en plus.

_ Moi je dis qu'il est venu faire d'une pierre deux coups !

_ Arrêtes d'être toute excitée pour rien, tu te trompes complètement. Dis-je énervée par sa bonne humeur non justifiée.

_ Et toi arrête de voir tout négativement ! Maintenant tu vas rentrer et avoir une bonne discussion avec Alice… L'as-tu au moins prévenue que tu ne rentrais pas cette nuit ?

_ …

_ Esmée ! Non mais enfin pourquoi lui as-tu fait cela ? La pauvre petite doit être morte d'inquiétude !

Elle avait déjà décroché le combiné du téléphone mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'a prévienne. Je raccrochai avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de composer le numéro.

_ Non laisse tu as raison, je vais rentrer et nous allons nous expliquer.

_ Bon je préfère te voir ainsi. Attends au moins 7heures avant de partir, je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les rues si tôt.

J'accepte et nous parlons de tout et de rien comme nous avons toujours eu l'habitude de faire…

_POV Carlisle_

Cette nuit avait été affreuse, je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop de pensées, de souvenirs et de questions trottés dans ma tête… Comme j'en avais marre de tourner en rond je mettais lever très tôt, il faisait encore nuit. Malheureusement pour moi ça n'avait rien changé à mon état mais au moins je pouvais marcher dans ma chambre. Au bout d'un moment et vu que ma chambre était minuscule l'air devenait vite irrespirable alors j'enfilais le pull le plus chaud que j'avais pris et sortie me promener dans la rue. Comme je ne connaissais pas cette ville je ne m'aventurais pas trop loin de l'hôtel et voir défilé toujours la même chose sous mes yeux, plus le froid qui commençais à être trop persistant, je décidais de rentrer. Je me réchauffais près du radiateur, assis sur le fauteuil et par moment je m'assoupissais. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse un cauchemar qui me décida de rester bien éveillé !

Je m'ennuyais de plus en plus lorsque mon téléphone sonna, j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et de voir que la nuit s'achevait enfin que je répondis sur le champ !

Ma fille non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit mais nous en discuterons lorsqu'elle arrivera. J'étais gâté, elle me ramenait le petit déjeuner mais surtout nous nous verrons tôt donc nous pourrons profiter de toute cette journée ensemble !

Quelques minutes plus tard elle toqua à ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvris je fus surpris par l'énorme chien qui l'accompagnait ! Elle me fit signe de me taire car les animaux n'étaient pas admis à l'hôtel mais vu qu'il était tôt personne ne le remarquerait. Je les laissais donc rentrer sans poser de questions.

Alice avait posé son paquet sur la petite table basse et avait enlevé la laisse à ce gros chien qui s'était immédiatement couché sans demandé son reste !

_ Mais il est énorme ce chien !

_ Il est beau hein ! rétorqua-t-elle, fier de lui comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

_ J'admets qu'il est magnifique. Mais d'où vient-il ?

_ C'est le chien d'Emma ! Il s'appelle Teddy, c'est un amour.

_ Oh…

Nous nous regardons furtivement mais nous pensons tout les deux à la même personne : Esmée. Le silence s'installe l'espace d'un instant, mais comme Alice n'aime pas ce genre d'atmosphère, elle le brise rapidement.

_ Alors tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus.

_ Après une journée comme hier difficile de fermer l'œil. Et sinon tu as pu avoir ta discussion avec… Esmée ?

J'avais du mal à parler d'elle aussi naturellement. Placer son prénom dans une phrase si banale avec ma fille était dur car j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient des bonnes copines du même âge… C'est dur de l'expliquer mais je ne me sentais plus trop à l'aise, j'étais passé à côté de leur rencontre et je ne savais pas vraiment quelles relations elles avaient, mise à part le fait qu'elles s'entendent bien d'après les dires de ma fille et l'accueil qu'Esmée lui avait fait.

_ Et bien, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit…

_ Tu as essayé de lui téléphoné ?

_ Des milliers de fois au moins… Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir comme ça, je m'en veux beaucoup. Le pire c'est que j'ai dormi chez elle alors que c'était à elle de rentrer. Il faut absolument que je la vois aujourd'hui pour avoir des explications et si ça ne va pas j'irais chez Jacob le temps de trouver un appartement.

_ Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer ?

_ Papa…

_ D'accord, oublie ça. Seulement j'avais espérer…

_ Et bien pas tout de suite, tu le sais déjà, on ne va pas encore revenir sur ce sujet !

Elle mangea le dernier morceau de croissant qui lui rester comme pour marteler le fait qu'elle ne « pouvait » plus parler et donc il fallait changer de sujet… Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à sa fausse mine boudeuse, elle avait gardé cette même bouille qu'elle avait enfant. Elle leva les yeux et me vit.

_ Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai du chocolat sur la lèvre ? demanda-t-elle prête à se lever pour aller vérifier.

_ Non tu n'as rien, je te regarde car tu n'as pas changé ma petite fille. Tu as toujours les mêmes mimiques que tu avais à cinq ans, ta façon de plisser tes yeux quand quelque chose t'énerve !

Son visage se dérida instantanément et elle ria. Elle me fit remarquer qu'elle tenait bien de son père et enchaina sur une tonne de souvenir d'enfance, j'adorai cet instant et me laissai bercer par cette dose de nostalgie qui m'envahissait.

_POV Esmée_

Sept heures venait de sonner alors avant de me faire encore gronder par l'infirmière de nuit, je décidai de moi-même qu'il était temps de partir. Je me levais doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Emma qui s'était assoupie il y a peu de temps. Une fois mon manteau sur le dos je me penche pour prendre mon sac à main et je sursaute lorsqu'Emma touche ma main.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! dit-elle d'une voie endormie

_ Ce n'est pas grave, rendors-toi vite, je reviens dès que je peux.

_ D'accord. Et cette fois-ci discute avec Alice !

Elle était endormie mais ne perdait pas le nord pour autant ! Ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front en ajoutant un « Promis ! » et sortie doucement de la chambre.

Une fois dehors je n'eus aucun mal à rentrer puisqu'un taxi passait justement par là ! Lorsque j'arrivais au pied de l'immeuble, une légère boule commença à éclore dans mon estomac… Je préférai les escaliers à l'ascenseur, au moins je pouvais réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec Alice et donc retarder l'échéance !

J'ouvris doucement la porte pour ne pas que Teddy ne sorte mais il n'était pas dans le salon. Je pensai tout de suite qu'Alice l'avait pris dans sa chambre pour ne pas être seule la nuit mais lorsque je vis la porte entre ouverte de celle-ci et qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur je commençais à me poser des questions… Je ne voulais pas paniqué inutilement, Alice devait avoir sorti Teddy pour qu'il fasse ses besoins… Mais normalement elle me laisse un mot, or là il n'y à aucune trace d'un papier rassurant. C'est alors que je pensai à ma réaction… Elle avait du m'attendre toute la nuit, surement autant angoissé que je le suis à présent ! Quelle mauvaise amie je faisais… Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation dégénérée ainsi. J'attrapai mon portable qui était resté au fond de mon sac toute la nuit et j'eus un coup au cœur lorsque je vis les cinquante appels en absence qu'Alice m'avait laissée durant la nuit.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil, ma façon d'agir de la veille avait vraiment été trop forte et je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser submergé par le remord, je préférais agir plutôt que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Un passage par la salle de bain me montra à quel point j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, avoir passé la nuit à pleurer et en plus avoir mal dormi ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé… Je filais donc sous une bonne douche où je me décontractais enfin un peu. Mon shampooing et gel douche à la noix de coco me ramena des dizaines d'années plus tôt lorsque j'avais encore le plaisir de partager mes douches avec l'homme que j'aimais… Car je n'ai pas eu le courage, ni l'envie, de changer de senteur donc à chaque fois que cette fragrance titille mes narines je repars dans mes souvenirs…

_Flash back_

Je suis apaisée sous le jet de l'eau, me laissant aller et m'évadant dans mon univers, lorsque j'entends la porte coulissante de la douche qui s'ouvre délicatement. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Carlisle complètement nu devant moi et en grande forme à ce que je peux en constater !

_ Y'aurai-t-il assez de place pour moi ici ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et la voix chaude.

_ J'aurais toujours assez de place pour toi mon amour ! dis-je en lui laissant de l'espace pour qu'il rentre.

Il prend alors le gel douche et me lave doucement sans me quitter des yeux. Nous nous dévorons du regard l'un l'autre et une fois qu'il a fini je m'attaque à son corps que je lave avec soin. Il m'embrasse lentement, déposant des baisers partout sur mon visage, puis descend le long de mon cou pour enfin arriver à mes seins qu'il prend à pleine main. Nous faisons l'amour passionnément, intensément et amoureusement, se délectant de chaque seconde passée en compagnie de l'autre...

_Fin flash back_

La sonnerie du téléphone me tire de mes pensées et je me rends compte que l'eau est devenue tiède, elle ne va plus tarder à devenir froide. Mais depuis quand suis-je ainsi sous ma douche en train de rêvasser à des souvenirs qui n'ont plus lieu d'être revécus ? Je sors rapidement, m'enroule dans une serviette bien moelleuse et je vais directement voir qui a tenté de me joindre avec l'espoir que ce soit Alice. Après consultation de ma messagerie je recontacte Diana, la pauvre attend devant le café, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'oublie complètement mon travail… Que m'arrive-t-il ? N'ayant pas la tête à me rendre au boulot je lui donne sa journée, le café restera fermer aujourd'hui, j'ai plus important à faire, comme retrouver Alice. Je retourne donc en vitesse dans la salle de bain et m'habille rapidement. Une fois prête je décide d'essayer d'aller à sa rencontre et le premier endroit qui me vient à l'esprit et le parc, Teddy adore cet endroit et s'ils n'y sont pas j'aviserais à ce moment là.

_POV Alice_

Nous étions en train de parler de nos souvenirs et le temps passé à une vitesse folle ! Seule la sonnerie du portable de papa nous tira du cocon que nous avions créé. Il parut étonné que son téléphone sonne mais se leva et décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de l'appelant.

_ Allo ? dit-il d'une voix gaie.

_ …

_ Ah, bonjour. Que me vaut votre appel, je suis en congé en ce moment et …

J'écoutais plus attentivement, car l'air grave qui se dessinait sur son visage doux, je le connaissais bien ! C'était le même air qu'il prenait pour nous annoncer que l'hôpital le réclamait pour une urgence. De plus son intonation était devenue plus froide.

_ …

_ Mais il y en a d'autre voyons !

_ …

_ Très bien. Je reviens le plus vite possible dans ce cas.

_ …

_ Oui c'est ça. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha furieux, jeta son téléphone sur la table et me regarda d'un air désolé.

_ Je comprends papa, pas d'explications inutiles. Tu dois rentrer ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Je suis désolé Alice. En même temps je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'était un risque que j'avais pris, à moi d'assumer.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien je n'avais pas vraiment pris congé, j'étais parti précipitamment en leur disant de m'appeler uniquement en cas d'urgence, en l'occurrence il y en a une.

_ Tu aurais du réfléchir plutôt que de venir si vite !

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Jeffrey venait de me contacté pour me dire qu'il avait retrouvé mon bébé et j'aurais du planifier mon départ ! Alice si j'avais pu je serais venu encore plus tôt !

Je lui souris et allais me blottir dans ses bras. Il avait raison, j'aurais fait de même ! Je ne voulais pas lui montrer la tristesse qui commençait à m'envahir, je venais à peine de le retrouver et il devait déjà me quitter… Je sentais que ce serait dur mais je me devais d'être forte au moins devant lui.

_ Tu dois partir tout de suite ?

_ Et bien c'est assez urgent donc je vais aller à l'aéroport et attendre le premier vol.

_ Ok, je t'appelle un taxi pendant que tu rassembles tes affaires.

_ Merci ma puce.

La voiture l'attendait quelques minutes plus tard devant l'hôtel, nous avions pris le temps de nous faire encore un câlin et se promettre de se revoir très vite. Mais il me demanda s'il pouvait me ramener au centre ville pour profiter encore des dernières minutes et vu que je ne voulais pas le laisser encore, j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Une fois dans la voiture nous restons silencieux mais je plonge ma fine main dans la sienne et lui sourit avec amour. Mon papounet va me manqué encore plus qu'il ne pourrait le penser !

Il me dépose devant le parc, comme ça je ferais un dernier tour avec Teddy avant de rentrer. Pour se dire un dernier au revoir il sort de la voiture et me prend dans ses bras en me serrant très fort. Nos yeux sont embués mais nous faisons les courageux pour ne pas montrer à l'autre la peine qui nous ravage. Encore un bisou, un dernier tête à tête, sa main qui se pose sur mon épaule pour me rapprocher à lui et m'embrasser le front, autant de geste qui me manqueront d'ici quelques instant à peine… Nous nous sourions sans nous parler sinon nous allons nous mettre à pleurer et il s'engouffre dans le taxi. Un ultime coucou et la voiture disparait, se fondant dans le trafic.

Après un rapide détour dans le parc je regagne l'appartement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'y attende… Teddy rentre le premier pour se jeter sur son bol d'eau, je dépose sa laisse dans le meuble de l'entrée et lorsque je me tourne pour faire face au salon je reste bloqué par la vision qui s'offre à moi ! Elle est là, assise sur le canapé en train de sangloter doucement. Lorsque nos regards se croisent elle se lève d'un bond et viens me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Excuse moi Alice, excuse moi…


	46. Chapter 46

**Alex : **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, désolé pour ta nuit blanche ^^ lol En ce qui concerne les chapitres, il y en a 62 en tout (et oui vous en avez encore à en apprendre !) Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir :) J'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'à la fin et que tu me laissera tes opinions sur les chapitres à venir.

**Clara : **je pense alors que ce chapitre te plaira quand tu en apprendras le contenu :)

Encore merci à vous de me le lire !**  
**

**Chapitre 46**

_Chicago_

_POV Alice_

Esmée est dans mes bras et comme je suis trop heureuse de la voir ainsi je ne dit pas un mot. Nous restons un moment dans cette position, se berçant dans le silence. Voulant quand même avoir des réponses à mes questions je le romps en lui demandant doucement

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_ Oh, pour plusieurs choses… La première est de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles hier soir, je n'aurais pas du mais j'étais trop bouleversée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. La deuxième c'est de ne pas t'avoir laissé plus de temps pour t'expliquer, pour qu'on en parle… Donc si tu veux bien le faire maintenant…

_ Bien sur ! Aller viens.

Je l'entraine dans le salon et une fois installée face à face dans le canapé je la regarde dans les yeux.

_ Bon alors plus de zone d'ombre, que veux-tu savoir au juste Esmée ?

Elle semblait tout d'un coup gênée par cette situation, elle triturait nerveusement un bout du plaid qui était déposé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencé. Je lui enlevai le bout de tissu des doigts et souriais, puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, j'allais parler à sa place.

_ Je t'ai tout dit en gros hier soir, mais je pense qu'il y a des points qui méritent plus d'explications ! Le premier et le plus important c'est que je ne savais absolument pas qui tu étais quand je suis arrivée ici.

_ Oui je sais bien, je m'en veux d'avoir été méchante quand je t'ai parlé de ton histoire pour que tu comprennes la mienne… C'est différent alors oublie ce que je t'ai dis s'il te plait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Il faut que je te dise… Euh… Mon… Mon père était là… Il est arrivé hier, mais ne t'en fais pas il est reparti !

_ Oui je sais… dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Tu sais ? Comment ça ?

_ Et bien je te cherchais partout et comme j'ai vu que Teddy n'étais pas là j'ai pensé au parc… Et je vous ai vu ensemble…

_ Esmée, j'en suis désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce pour cela que tu pleures ?

_ En partie oui… Tu sais, le revoir après tant d'années !

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui elle se mit à sourire. Elle repensait à mon père et souriait ! C'était plutôt bon signe. Je me taisais, la laissant parler quand elle le voudrait, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

_ Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi… élégant. Se rattrapa-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Oui il a toujours été ainsi… Il aurait aimé te voir mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée ! Et puis je ne savais même pas où tu étais ! Donc il a passé la nuit à l'hôtel et il ne sait pas où tu habites.

_ Où nous habitons ! me corrigea-t-elle.

_ Tu veux toujours de moi alors ?

_ Comment peux-tu en douter Alice ? L'histoire que j'ai eue avec ton père ne change en rien l'amour que je te porte ! Nous nous entendons bien, tu travailles avec moi, c'est l'entente idéale et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change !

_ Je peux te poser une question ? demandais-je calmement.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

_ Aimerais-tu le revoir pour discuté juste tout les deux ?

Elle ne sembla pas surprise de ma question mais mis un certain temps avant de répondre. Elle devait chercher toutes les hypothèses possibles pour répondre au mieux à cette demande !

_ Et bien… Si je devais te répondre hâtivement je pense que j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir, pour ne pas revivre des moments douloureux ! Mais avec le recul que j'ai pris depuis hier et en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi pas ! Nous avons surement des choses à nous dire, enfin je ne sais pas mais je pense que s'il me cherche ainsi c'est qu'il doit bien avoir au moins une chose à me dire !

_ Il en a plus qu'une, tu peux me croire ! Les fois où je parlais de cette mystérieuse femme avec lui, ses yeux pétillaient tellement que… Enfin bref, c'est à vous de voir ça ensemble !

_ Pourquoi, il te parlé de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement intriguée par les détails que j'aurais pu lui fournir.

_ Oui quelque temps avant que je ne parte il m'avait parlé de toi. Malheureusement je suis partie trop tôt pour en apprendre davantage donc je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, sauf qu'il te cherche depuis des années. Tu sais, maman est décédée en me mettant au monde mais il ne s'est jamais remarié. Pourtant il aurait pu ! Pas mal de femmes le courtisaient mais jamais il n'est sorti avec l'une d'entre elles. Sa vie se résumait à ses enfants et son travail et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

_ Un peu comme moi, sauf que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant… C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais tellement aimé en avoir au moins un !

_ Tu es bien trop jeune pour parler comme ça ! Tu peux encore l'être et tu ferais une superbe maman !

Sentant l'atmosphère se refroidir un peu avec le sujet de la maternité je lui proposais d'aller chercher des cafés, histoire qu'elle reste un peu seule. Pendant la préparation de ces derniers, je savourais moi aussi cet instant de solitude et je m'imaginais leur rencontre si elle devrait avoir lieu. Papa serait fou de joie et je pense qu'Esmée aussi aimerait bien le revoir même si elle n'en dit mot pour le moment !

Je prépare un petit plateau avec des trucs à grignoter et retourne m'installer à ses côtés ou nous recommençons à parler…

_POV Carlisle_

Une fois seul dans ce taxi je me rends compte que le vide que j'éprouvais avant de la revoir s'était de nouveau installé dans ma poitrine… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais à vivre ainsi mais je savais que ça allait être dur. Certes je l'avais vu, elle avait une bonne mine et semblait bien se plaire ici mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la ramener à la maison ! Alors le fait de rentrer seul me brise intérieurement… Je n'aurais pas du m'accrocher ce rêve trop haut, Ed m'avait prévenu, mais bon je pense que tout bon père aurait fait pareil ! La seule chose qui me rassurait était de la savoir avec Esmée ! Esmée… Comme j'aurais aimé la voir, au moins l'apercevoir, je m'en serais contenté… Mais non, je n'avais pas eu ce privilège. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'en ressorti que lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air faisait son blabla habituel. Au bout de quelques minutes de vol je m'endormis jusqu'à l'escale de Minneapolis.

Seul dans le hall et en attendant le prochain vol, j'en profite donc pour téléphoner à Edward pour lui donner de mes nouvelles.

_ Enfin papa tu me donnes de tes nouvelles !

_ Bonjour fiston, moi aussi je vais bien merci !

_ Oh désolé mais bon, hier soir tu ne pas dit grand-chose et là tu m'appelles à presque midi !

_ Oui excuse moi, tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas pris le temps de te rassuré avant. Je suis à la maison dans moins de 2 heures, je rentre déjà !

_ Ça c'est mal passé ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Non tout va bien, seulement l'hôpital m'a demandé de rentrer… C'est Lauren, elle à été admise hier soir et elle ne veut que moi. Donc comme je n'avais pas pris de congés et bien je dois rentrer plus vite que prévu…

_ Celle-là elle va nous emmerder jusqu'au bout !

_ Ed… Ne sois pas comme ça fiston…

_ Non mais franchement tu n'es pas le seul médecin !

_ Je sais bien mais pour avoir sa confiance il faut que je me plie à tout, comme ça j'aurais peut être des confidences lorsqu'elle éprouvera des remords…

_ Finalement t'es diabolique toi aussi !

_ Je veux surtout récupérer ma fille.

_ Oui parlons d'Alice, c'est bien plus intéressant ! Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Bien, elle aime cette ville, son boulot, Esmée…

_ Donc elle ne rentre pas ?

_ Pas pour le moment.

_ Comment tu prends la chose ? Je sais que tu t'étais mis des idées en tête… Ne sois pas déçu, laisse lui du temps, faut la comprendre !

_ Je sais bien fils, mais c'est dur tu sais. Il y a quelques heures je la tenais dans mes bras et là plus rien…

_ Tu la reverras bientôt, elle non plus ne doit pas être bien !

_ Alors vivement ! Et la prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi, vous serez heureux de vous retrouver.

_ Oh que oui je viendrais ! Bon alors je viens te chercher à l'aéroport avec Emmett comme ça tu prendras directement ta voiture !

_ Parfait, merci fiston ! Alors à tout à l'heure.

Une fois raccroché j'allais attendre l'avion devant la porte d'embarcation. J'étais encore fatigué et je sentais bien que j'allais encore dormir pendant le vol.

_POV Esmée_

Pendant qu'Alice était partie chercher les boissons chaudes je mettais laisser aller à la rêverie… Revoir Carlisle avait provoqué un électrochoc en moi ! Je me rappel de cet instant et des sensations éprouvées…

_Flashback_

Je venais d'arriver au parc et je chercher des yeux notre cher Teddy. Parmi les gens présent à cette heure-ci, c'était plus facile de chercher ce beau et grand chien plutôt que de chercher ma petite Alice qui se fondait dans la masse ! Tout en continuant d'avancer je cherchais ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Si je me retrouvais nez à nez avec elle je serais perdue et ne saurais pas par quoi commencé alors autant que j'y songe maintenant et que je semble moins perdue si cette situation doit se produire !

Ayant fait le tour habituel je commençais à désespérer, je n'avais vu ni l'un ni l'autre et l'angoisse commençait à me submerger… Un dernier coup d'œil au parc et je me retournais pour faire face à la rue quand soudain j'aperçus enfin mon Teddy ! J'avançais à grand pas, le sourire aux lèvres quand je me stoppai net, comme si j'avais les jambes coupées par la vision qui s'offrait à moi ! Alice était bien là mais elle n'était pas seule, cette allure, cette couleur de cheveux, cette attitude, je la connaissais, du moins la reconnaissait… Il était là ! Carlisle était avec sa fille et c'est seulement lorsque je les vis côte à côte que je remarquai cet air de famille.

Par instinct de survie, enfin, par bêtise plutôt, je sortis du chemin pour me cacher derrière un arbre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit mais je voulais avoir le loisir de les observer… Ils se parlaient et se prirent longuement dans les bras. Il fermait les yeux en serrant sa fille et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait était clair et limpide ! Il aimait son enfant et c'était un véritable déchirement de devoir la laisser ici et partir sans elle… J'avais encore ce petit « don » que j'avais avec lui ! Il n'avait pas besoin de me parler pour me dire ses ressentis, rien qu'un regard et je savais les émotions qui l'envahissaient ! A cet instant j'aurais juré qu'il s'empêcher de pleurer… Je me laissais aller à la contemplation, encore aujourd'hui j'aimais tant le regarder… Comme il m'avait manqué ! Je ne pensais pas éprouver autant de sentiments, pas après toutes ces années et tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait… Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux je me remettais plus derrière l'arbre et les observai jusqu'à ce que le taxi parte. Alice semblait totalement chamboulée mais elle aussi se voulait forte ! En revanche moi je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes… L'avoir revu ainsi avait réveillé en moi un volcan endormi, j'étais faible car si j'avais eu des supers pouvoirs j'aurais couru après cette voiture, l'aurait stoppé et je me serais jeté sur Carlisle pour l'embrasser passionnément ! Enfin, s'il en avait envie… A cette pensée de refus de sa part, mes yeux s'embuèrent encore plus et c'est à cet instant que je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à l'appartement. Une fois assise sur le fauteuil, je me laissai aller jusqu'au retour d'Alice…

_Fin flashback_

Alice arriva tout sourire avec un plateau dans les mains et nous nous remettons à parler.

_POV Edward_

Après avoir raccroché d'avec mon père je fulminais tout seul… Décidément Lauren nous pourrissait la vie ! Comme si sa grossesse n'avait pas suffit, il fallait aussi qu'elle gâche les retrouvailles de mon père et ma sœur. De toute façon, inutile que je m'énerve ainsi, il rentre et devra aller s'occuper de la demoiselle capricieuse. J'en avais marre de rester à tourner en rond dans la maison alors j'attrape ma veste et file chez Emmett, il saura certainement me changer les idées !

Je sonne à la porte et un court instant plus tard il vient enfin m'ouvrir.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

_ Salut Ed, content de te voir vieux !

_ Pardon Em, je suis énervé, je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone et il rentre déjà à cause de Lauren !

_ Euh…

_ Comment ça à cause de Lauren ? Que se passe-t-il Ed ?

Paniqué à l'entente de cette voix familière, je fais les gros yeux à un Emmett qui n'a pas plus de réaction que moi ! Jasper sort du salon pour venir à notre encontre et ces yeux interrogateurs se posent sur moi.

_ Alors Ed, où était Carlisle ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

_ Je ne pensais pas te voir là Jazz…

_ Désolé de cette mauvaise surprise alors ! répondit-il sèchement. N'empêches, tu en as trop dit alors explique toi maintenant !

_ Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant… Mais bon je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…

_ Carlisle est parti voir Alice !

_ …

Sur le coup je fus soufflé par cette brusque révélation mais Emmett avait bien fait de lâcher la bombe. Cela dit j'aurais aimé qu'il est plus de tact, mais bon c'est Em, faut pas trop lui en demander !

_ Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Voilà pourquoi nous avons gardé le silence Jazz ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va elle va bien.

_ Et vous comptiez m'en parler un jour quand même ?

_ Mais bien sur ! Depuis que Jeffrey l'a retrouvé je meurs d'envie de te le dire mais tu aurais eu envie d'accompagner mon père et…

_ J'aurais du l'accompagner oui ! Ma place est là où est Alice !

Sur le coup nous n'avions pas entendu la voiture arrivée mais la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur les filles qui nous regardaient l'air ébahit.

_ Que se passe-t-il encore les garçons ?

_ Oh ils doivent se disputer le score du prochain match Bell's !

_ Non Rose, nous ne parlons pas de match, Em vient de m'apprendre que le détective privé avait retrouvé Alice et que Carlisle était parti pour des retrouvailles en solo ! cria-t-il hors de lui.

_ Jazz calme toi, je t'en pris ! Si Carlisle à agit de la sorte c'est qu'il a sa raison, c'est sa fille avant tout !

En un instant Rose avait trouvé les mots qui avaient réussi à calmer Jasper. Il se laissa tomber sur la première marche des escaliers en bois et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Sa sœur posa ses emplettes sur le seuil de la porte et alla le prendre par les épaules. Nous nous rapprochons tous instinctivement vers eux, Bella viens se lover dans mes bras et Em pose sa main sur celle de sa compagne. Nous restons tous silencieux, puis Rose reprend à l'intention de son frère.

_ Écoute, tu sais très bien que ce que fait Carlisle est toujours réfléchi. Il a du prendre la dure décision de partir seul surement pour ne pas effrayer Alice. Tu t'imagines si nous avions tous débarqué là où elle se cache depuis des mois ! Comment aurait-elle réagit ? Elle aurait surement fuie encore plus loin ou alors se sentant piégé n'aurait voulu voir personne…

Elle marqua un silence comme pour laisser ses mots prendre place dans l'esprit de chacun puis continua sur le même ton calme et serein

_ Tu auras de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Carlisle, tu verras, peut être qu'elle ne tardera pas à rentrer ou à vouloir voir d'autres de ses proches ! Mais une chose est sure Jasper, laisse lui du temps ! C'est la clé de votre avenir, du temps et de la patience…

Jasper se laissait bercer par les bras protecteur de sa petite sœur. Ils avaient toujours étaient proches l'un envers l'autre et leur complicité était sans failles, comme Alice et moi… Cette pensée me pinça le cœur car j'aurais moi aussi aimé tenir ma sœur ainsi dans mes bras ! Bella dû ressentir mon chagrin car elle resserra ses mains autour de mon torse, je lui déposai un léger baisé dans ses cheveux lui montrant ainsi ma reconnaissance.

Tout le monde était plus calme, alors je décidai de leur révéler la vraie raison de ma présence.

_ Bon et bien en fait j'étais venu pour te demander Em, si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à l'aéroport, mais vu la situation ce serait bien de tous nous y rendre ! Mon père arrive dans moins d'une heure…

_ Il rentre déjà ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il partait plusieurs jours ?

_ Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu mais… Lauren à réclamé sa présence…

Jazz releva la tête, les yeux plein de hargne.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle là encore ?

_ Aucune idée mais elle réclame mon père !

_ Bon alors allons y comme ça on en apprendra davantage.

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous partons tout les cinq dans le 4X4 d'Emmett.

_POV Alice_

Tout le restant de l'après midi nous étions resté assises, Esmée et moi, dans le salon à nous parler. Nous nous étions confié des souvenirs, des ressenties, bref nous n'avions jamais étaient encore aussi proches. Nous avions réussies à passer le cap de la gêne et souvent je m'étonnais de me laisser autant aller ! Elle savait quasiment tout de moi et je n'étais pas en reste. C'était un échange aussi équitable et fort qui nous a fait le plus grand bien. Mais voilà, il faut sortir un moment donné de cette bulle protectrice que nous avions créé et qui mieux que notre Teddy pour nous rappeler que les heures existent ? Notre adorable toutou avait faim et le faisait savoir, alors sans plus le faire attendre je me dirige dans la cuisine pendant qu'Esmée range un peu le salon.

_ Tu te rends compte que nous avons passé toute la journée à parler ! De vraies pipelettes quand on s'y met !

_ M'en parles pas, je viens de voir l'heure ! Je vais quand même passer voir Emma avant que les visites soient finies.

_ Entendu. Pendant ce temps je vais sortir Teddy, Jake vient de m'envoyer un message pour que je le retrouve au parc, il sort ses chiens aussi.

_ Super, ça lui fera du bien de courir ! Hein oui mon gros ça va te faire du bien ?

Elle avait pris sa tête dans ses fines mains et lui déposa un bisou sur la tête avant de nous laisser partir, non sans les recommandations d'usages !

_ Promis, je fais attention ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

_ D'accord ! Et si Jake n'a rien de prévu invite le à manger avec nous, sa compagnie nous fera du bien !

_ Très bonne idée ! On passera chez le chinois avant de revenir ici alors !

Je referme la porte sur une Esmée rayonnante, cette discussion nous a libéré toute les deux et je sens que maintenant nous pouvons aller de l'avant ! Je file vers le parc avec le sourire sur les lèvres.


	47. Chapter 47

Avant toute chose ne m'en voulais pas une fois que vous aurez fini de lire ce chapitre... :(

**Mina : **lol, et tant mieux si Jazz te plait dans la fic :) Et c'est super si tu aimes ! C'est tellement bien de lire ce genre de commentaire ;)

**Alex : **merci de ta franchise et de ta remarque. Pour tout te dire, je trouve que tu as raison c'est clair qu'on ne s'adresse pas comme ça à ses amis mais si j'écris comme ça c'est parce que je ne peux pas écrire comme on parle ! Je n'ai jamais aimer lire des fics où les langages étaient tellement familiers qu'à la fin c'était bourré de faute et qu'au bout du compte en lisant ça n'avait plus vraiment le même sens qu'à l'oral... J'espère que tu comprendras mon point de vue et que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas changer mes dialogues :) Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires !

**Galswinthe :** lol ! Non ce n'est pas méchant (parce que c'est ce que j'avais envie de faire ^^) mais elle ne fera pas de fausse couche... prends ton mal en patience, tu verras que c'est encore mieux qu'une fausse couche ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, merci pour tes comms !

**Clara : ** :) et oui finalement Esmée l'a vu ! Comme quoi je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ^^ lol Merci pour tout en tout cas !

**Chapitre 47**

_Forks_

_POV Carlisle_

L'avion atterrissait enfin, j'avais hâte d'être à la maison et pourtant je devais encore me rendre à l'hôpital pour Lauren… J'avais également envie de serrer mon fils dans les bras, le seul qui me restait vraiment encore… J'étais négatif de me dire de telle chose mais pour le moment je n'arrivais pas me remettre du fait de rentrer seul. J'espérais qu'Emmett comprendrais que je n'étais pas très plaisant aujourd'hui et que de ce fait je partirais rapidement sans trop donner d'explications, mais lorsque j'aperçus au loin toute la bande au complet qui m'attendait dans le hall, je compris sur le champ que mes espoirs partaient en fumée ! Qu'avait donc bien pu dire Edward pour que tout le monde rapplique ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Lauren ? Je me posais des questions jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à leur hauteur. Les filles m'embrassèrent, Emmett pris mon bagage et mon fils me serra dans ses bras. Seul Jasper était en retrait et me toiser légèrement. Je compris qu'il m'en voulait d'être parti de la sorte et je me promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui quand à mon agissement.

_ Bonjour les enfants. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez tous venus m'accueillir ?

_ Et bien je t'expliquerais plus en détail ce soir, mais tout le monde sais que tu es parti voir Alice alors comme nous avons envie et besoin d'en savoir plus, nous nous sommes dis que ce serait bien de venir te chercher !

_ C'est gentil de tous être venu mais je dois vite aller à l'hôpital, Lauren m'attend comme tu le sais.

_ Carlisle, tu pourrais au moins nous donner des nouvelles d'Alice non ? Tu me dois bien ça quand même ?

_ Euh… Tu as raison Jazz… Si tu veux bien nous reparlerons de ça tout les deux ?

Il hocha la tête positivement, je pouvais donc enchainer sur la suite et donner des nouvelles d'Alice.

_ Pour Alice elle va bien, elle se plait là où elle est en majeur partie parce qu'Esmée est avec elle… Elles s'entendent à merveille ! Je pense qu'Edward à du vous en parler un peu ?

_ Oui, il nous a appris tout cela dans la voiture ! Comment te sens-tu Carlisle ?

_ Ça va Bella, je te remercie. Je suis soulagée qu'elle soit avec une personne de confiance donc ça me libère un peu, je culpabilise moins de ne pas avoir réussi à la faire revenir…

_ Papa, ne dis pas de bêtises, personne n'aurait pu la faire revenir ! C'est trop tôt encore et tout le monde en est conscient !

_ Vous avez sans doute raison mais je le prends un peu comme un échec dans mon rôle de père !

_ Il ne faut pas ! Le seul qui à un mauvais rôle ici, c'est moi ! Tout ceci est de ma faute alors ne culpabilise pas à ma place !

_ Vous arrêtez de dire des horreurs tout les deux ! Carlisle tu es le meilleur père que je connaisse et toi frérot tu sais très bien que c'est un dur passage entre vous mais que ça va aller ! Je le sens, je la connais ma petite Alice, elle vous aime trop tout les deux, elle reviendra !

_ Et ma Rosie à toujours raison !

Emmett arrivait toujours nous faire décrocher un petit sourire, et je devais bien admettre que les paroles réconfortantes de Rosalie m'avait aidé. J'étais heureux de pouvoir compter sur les jeunes, ils étaient tous là pour se serrer les coudes et ça faisait vraiment du bien !

_ Voilà je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus car nous n'avons pas pu en profiter réellement ! Tout est passé si vite…

_ Merci Lauren ! dit Jazz d'un ton sarcastique. Carlisle, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner à l'hôpital ?

_ Pourquoi pas ! Bon alors allons-y comme ça nous serons plus vite rentrés ! Soyez prudent en rentrant les enfants et ce soir venez manger à la maison, on en reparlera !

J'aimais avoir la maison pleine de vie et avec eux je savais que le résultat serait bien au-delà de mes attentes ! Je passais gentiment la main dans la tignasse de mon fils, fis un sourire au reste de la bande et Jazz et moi partions en direction de ma voiture…

Sur le trajet je lui explique tout en détail, essayant de ne rien oublier à propos d'Alice car je sais qu'il a autant besoin que moi de savoir comment elle était pendant ce trop court séjour. Il comprend mon choix d'être parti seul et nous repartons sur de bonnes bases.

Une fois devant l'hôpital je le dépose avant de m'engager sur le parking, je ne voudrais pas qu'un proche de Lauren ou Lauren elle-même me voit avec lui sous peine de faire capoter mon plan de la mettre en confiance avec moi. Comme prévu il attendra un bon quart d'heure avant d'entrer pour aller la voir.

Je vais enfiler ma blouse et me rends sans plus tarder au service de maternité où je vais me renseigner auprès de mon amie, la Dr Stéphanie Hamilton, la gynécologue de Lauren, de l'état de cette dernière.

_ Salut Steph, comment tu vas ?

_ Oh Carlisle ! Ça va bien, quel bon vent t'emmène dans mon service ?

_ Et bien tu sais ta patiente, Lauren…

_ Ah oui ! Elle n'a fais que te demander alors heureusement que tu es là ! En faite elle a eu des contractions hier soir et comme sa mère s'est inquiétée elle a préférée l'emmener tout de suite. Mais pour le moment tout va bien, le monitoring est bon, elle n'a plus de contractions. Donc on l'a garde en observations jusque ce soir et si tout va bien elle pourra rentrer chez elle.

_ Ok... dis-je songeur. Elle est à combien là ?

_ 38 semaines.

_ D'accord. Je prends son dossier pour jeter un œil et je vais la voir dans sa chambre. Merci Stéphanie.

_ C'est un plaisir ! A bientôt Carlisle.

Je sors de son bureau, en train de feuilleter son dossier et me dirige directement pour la voir. Lorsqu'elle me dit d'entrer et qu'elle croise mes yeux je sens immédiatement qu'elle se détend, elle est soulagée de me voir, j'ai gagné mon combat : j'ai toute sa confiance !

_ Alors Lauren ! Une petite frayeur à ce que je vois… Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, Stéphanie et la meilleure de la ville !

_ Mais vous serez là aussi si j'accouche ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

_ Bien sur ! J'ai mon bipeur en permanence alors je serais à tes côtés pour ce grand moment.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se détendit, je lui souris m'apprêtant à prendre congé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ne semblait pas attendre de visite vue sa réaction mais laissa quand même la personne entrer. Jazz arriva et sembla gêné lorsqu'il me vit. Je dois admettre que ça me faisait aussi bizarre de le voir ainsi, cependant je ne devais pas le montrer à la future maman.

_ Bonjour Jazz, j'allais justement sortir !

Je me retournais vers Lauren et lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de poursuivre

_ Bon courage alors et n'hésite pas à revenir dès la moindre petite douleur !

_ Merci Dr, à bientôt.

Une tape dans le dos de Jasper pour lui donner du courage et me voilà déjà dans le couloir. Dire que j'étais rentré pour ça ! Mais bon, c'est que ça devait se passer ainsi, il ne fallait pas que je cherche à comprendre.

_Le lendemain, Chicago_

_POV Alice_

Je mettais lever avant Esmée, j'avais déjà pris ma douche et je commençais à faire le ménage. Hier soir Jacob était venu comme convenu et nous avions passé une très bonne soirée à rire tous les trois. Comme il s'était vite fait tard et que nous tombions de fatigue, nous étions parties nous coucher en laissant en désordre alors je commencer par ranger avant de laver le sol. J'avais du faire un peu trop de bruit, en fait je ne m'en étais pas aperçu car j'avais mon mp3 vissé sur les oreilles car il me fallait toujours de la musique pour travailler, et Esmée arrivait derrière moi sans que je ne l'entende. Je sursautai et enleva un écouteur en lui souriant

_ Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je faisais du bruit !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu aurais pu m'attendre plutôt que de faire le ménage toute seule.

_ Oh t'en fais pas, j'avais envie de m'y mettre.

_ Tu ne veux pas penser à quelque chose ou quoi ? Parce que pour moi quand j'ai la tête pleine et bien je fais le ménage à fond dans tout l'appart !

_ Un peu oui… admis-je, démasquée.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Aller prends une pause pendant que je vais nous faire un bon café.

Je posais la serpillière et aller la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Après avoir échangé deux, trois mots elle rentre dans le vif du sujet et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas grand-chose en faite, juste ce mauvais rêve qui m'avait réveillé un peu trop tôt à mon goût… Encore un cauchemar sur mon devenir avec Jazz ! Encore et toujours lui… Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à l'oublié, si j'y parviens un jour ! Je le vois toujours créer sa famille avec Lauren, mes amis sont tous autour d'eux et moi je me retrouve seule, vieille, laide et aigris par le temps qui ne m'a pas préservé ! Et en ayant vu mon père ce cauchemar à ressurgit, encore plus violent qu'auparavant. J'aurais aimé, j'aurais du en fait, lui demander des nouvelles de Jazz, lui montrer à quel point je n'arrive pas à surmonter cette histoire mais j'avais préféré faire ma fière, lui dire que tout aller pour le mieux malgré quelques légers petits tracas du quotidien ! La réalité était malheureusement tout autre… Je ne pouvais pas me passer de Jasper, c'était viscérale, je ressentais le manque de lui jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Chaque instant sans lui était une véritable torture et je sentais que plus le temps avançait plus la douleur était grande. Le fait de croiser des couples dans la rue me devenait insupportable et je n'aimais pas cette sensation de jalousie me transpercé.

Une fois que j'avais vidé mon sac avec Esmée, elle me regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans son regard et m'avoua doucement

_ Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir… Lorsque ça m'est arrivé j'étais dans le même état et encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de me réveiller comme ça ! Souvent je regrette de ne pas avoir été voir… Carlisle…

Je voyais comme il lui était difficile de prononcer son prénom, et le fait que ce soit mon père ne devait pas l'aider mais elle avait réussi et même si elle marquait un temps avant de poursuivre sa phrase, je sentais que ça lui faisait du bien de m'en parler.

_ J'aurais du avoir la force d'aller le trouver, lui demander des explications… Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'au moins je ne m'en serais pas voulu, que je me serais sentie moins fautive ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais une chose Alice, si tu as des questions à poser à Jasper, ou si tu dois lui dire des choses pour pouvoir avancer et bien je te conseil de trouver en toi la force de le faire.

Je lui pris ses mains pour les mettre dans les miennes. C'était fou la force qu'elle pouvait m'insuffler quand elle me parlait ainsi, comme si elle arrivait à pénétrer mon âme, elle savait exactement les sensations, les mots à dire dans ces cas là et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

_ Tu sais Esmée, si je peux moi aussi te donner un conseil et bien je te retournerais le tien… Il n'est jamais trop tard tu sais. Tu peux l'avoir cette discussion et surtout te rendre compte que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire !

_ Très bien. Je vais le faire. Tu as raison Alice, il est temps pour moi, j'ai assez fui !

J'étais resté très étonnée de sa soudaine réponse mais dans ses yeux s'était ravivé une flamme que j'ignorais encore l'existence et le ton qu'elle avait employé me démontrer qu'elle avait besoin et envie de le faire.

_ D'accord, je peux lui dire la prochaine fois que je l'ai au téléphone si tu veux ?

_ Oui ce serait gentil de ta part. S'il veut bien revenir pour que nous ayons une discussion et bien j'en serais ravie !

_ Tu es une femme très forte Esmée, je suis fière de toi !

_ Merci Alice, mais c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion ! Merci d'être là pour moi.

_ Nous sommes là l'une pour l'autre, toujours.

Nous nous sourions et nous levons pour se serrer dans les bras.

_ Bon je vais retourner au ménage alors, j'ai quasiment fini ! Vas dans ta douche ma belle !

_ Oh merci Alice, t'es un ange. Une fois que je serais prête j'irais voir Emma, tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Oui, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu elle me manque. Dès que j'ai fini je sors Teddy et nous pourrons y aller ensuite.

_ Super programme, c'est partie alors ! lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je m'activais sur les dernières choses à faire et partie pour le parc pour faire courir mon gros nounours ! Une fois qu'il avait fait un grand tour et qu'il en avait bien profité nous rentrons à l'appart où Esmée nous attendait. Et comme prévue nous partons pour l'hôpital toutes les deux dans la bonne humeur !

_POV Jasper_

Je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit alors je fus bien content que le jour se lève. Je pris ma paire de basket et parti faire un grand footing histoire de me vider l'esprit. Après une bonne heure de course, que je n'avais pas vu passer tellement j'étais ailleurs dans ma tête, je m'assis sur le banc dans le parc au bas de la rue. Ce tout petit parc pour enfant où nous jouions lorsque nous avions l'âge… Que de bons souvenirs ! Je repars dans mes pensées et ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer les doux moments passées avec Alice, mon Alice, ma moitié, celle qui a toujours su faire battre mon cœur. Comment ais-je pu la perdre ? Pourquoi ais-je fais une telle chose ? Je ne m'en crois pas capable et le doute qui m'habite depuis tous ces mois commence à me rendre fou !

_ Jazz ! Que fais-tu là si… ça ne va pas, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Bella ! Si, si je vais bien, je ne pleure pas ! dis-je en essuyant mes joues humide d'un rapide revers de la main.

_ Jazz… Tu sais, tu as le droit de craqué par moment, c'est normal ! Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle prudente.

_ Non ça va aller, je pensais juste à Alice… Comme toujours !

_ Je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut que tu sois fort, Lauren ne devrait plus tarder à accouché et tu auras enfin une raison d'aller trouver Alice ! Tu sais, depuis que je la connais elle n'a aimé que toi !

J'avais enfin tourné la tête pour regarder Bella dans les yeux. J'avais besoin d'entendre de telles choses et pour une fois que ce n'était pas ma sœur qui me les racontais j'avais l'impression de les entendre pour la première fois. Bella avait du capter dans mon regard que ce qu'elle avait à me dire m'importait grandement car elle me sourit et poursuivit son récit.

Elle me raconta ainsi des anecdotes, des moments qu'elles avaient vécues rien qu'entre filles et que normalement elles ne devaient jamais raconter, mais là c'était vital et elle l'avait bien senti. De toute façon il ni avait rien de compromettant, elle me narrait juste dans l'état que se mettait Alice quand elle m'apercevait à travers la fenêtre, le temps qu'elle passait à écouter à la porte de son grand frère pour savoir où aller se rejoindre les garçons pour s'entrainer pour le match de baseball, bref des détails comme ça ! Mais plus elle m'en parlait plus les larmes me montaient aux yeux car l'amour qu'elle me portait ressortait à travers les paroles de Bella… Je l'a coupa dans ses paroles sans m'en rendre compte et laissa échapper les mots qui remplissaient mon cerveau

_ Et j'ai détruis tout cela…

Elle s'arrêta suite à ma réflexion et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Écoute Jazz, tu n'as rien détruit c'est juste qu'il faut lui laisser du temps et si l'enfant n'est pas le tien et bien tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! J'en suis sur, vous vous aimez trop pour ne pas vous retrouvez !

_ Je l'aime plus que ma vie ça c'est sur ! Mais elle, trouvera-t-elle la force de revenir ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle n'attend que cette merveilleuse nouvelle pour revenir ? Jazz ouvre les yeux s'il te plait !

Effectivement devant un tel argument je ne pouvais rien réfuter. Je lui souris sincèrement et l'a remerciai de m'avoir remonté le moral. Je me levais lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et reparti en trottinant vers la maison, il était temps que je prenne une bonne douche et que j'arrête de me morfondre inutilement !

_POV Esmée_

Nous étions devant la chambre d'Emma et nous nous apprêtions à frapper lorsqu'un médecin m'interpella.

_ Excusez moi madame, comme je vous vois venir tous les jours je pense que vous êtes de famille proche avec Mme Bennet ?

_ Oui effectivement, je suis la seule personne qu'elle a à Chicago.

_ Bien, est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez un instant dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

Je fus décontenancée par cette demande mais ne pouvant pas renoncer je le suivis non sans avoir d'abord dit à Alice d'aller m'attendre avec Emma, que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je me retrouvais donc à suivre ce docteur à travers le couloir blanc de l'hôpital avec une étrange sensation de mal être. Une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau, le contraste me sauta aux yeux. Autant les couloirs et les chambres étaient sinistres, autant son bureau était convivial. Les murs d'un jaune pâle donnaient une impression de chaleur et les plantes vertes animaient la pièce, son large bureau en bois clair se marié parfaitement avec le style des armoires où se trouvaient tous les dossiers médicaux des patients et de gros livres sur le corps humain. Il me fit m'installer face à lui, remis le dossier poser devant lui sur une haute pile bien rangé sur sa droite et encra son regard turquoise dans le mien. C'était un médecin d'une soixante d'années mais son charme avait perduré au fil du temps. Il prit une profonde respiration et commença enfin à parler…

_ Bien, si je vous ai demandé de me suivre c'est pour vous parler de l'état de santé de Mme Bennet Emma. Comme vous le savait, elle aurait du sortir depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant mais j'ai préférer la garder en observation afin de réaliser des examens complémentaires.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je ne pouvais que hocher positivement la tête pour lui montrer que jusque là je comprenais ce qu'il me disait mais la mauvaise sensation ne faisait qu'augmenter. Que voulait-il réellement me dire ? N'en pouvant plus de ce suspens impossible, je lui coupai la parole, surement plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu

_ Venez-en au fait Docteur !

_ Bien… Nous avons découvert la cause des évanouissements de Mme Bennet. D'après plusieurs examens je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas très bon tout cela… Je suis désolé.

_ Comment ça vous êtes désolé ? Elle arrive ici pour une angine mal soigné et vous me dites qu'elle a une autre maladie plus grave ?

_ Calmez-vous Madame, je peux vous expliquer plus en détail si vous le souhaiter…

_ Pas la peine, j'en ai assez entendu, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus à entendre de telles horreurs ! Je veux un deuxième avis médical !

_ C'est déjà fait !

Là ce fut le coup de grâce. Après l'emportement incontrôlable venait l'impuissance… Je me laissai retomber lourdement sur la chaise et les larmes trop longtemps contenus ne pus s'empêcher de couler abondamment.

_ Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, dit-il sur un ton réellement conciliant, et croyez-moi j'en suis désolé. Si vous avez des questions je suis là, n'hésitez pas.

_ Oui j'en ai une ! dis-je entre deux sanglots.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Est-elle condamnée ? Et soyez franc s'il vous plait !

_ Vu son âge, sa faiblesse depuis son angine et la rapidité de l'évolution de cette maladie… J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que oui.

Et voilà comment la terre fuit sous vos pieds, comment le bonheur fugace d'une journée pourtant bien commencée s'envole en éclat en vous laissant telle un lambeau…


	48. Chapter 48

**Clara : **tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Teddy, Esmée et Alice par contre là je ne peux pas t'en dire trop... tu me comprendras :)

**Alex : **heureuse de savoir que tu as bien pris ma réponse et que finalement tu es d'accord avec moi :) oui c'est vrai que la fic prend un côté dramatique à ce niveau de l'histoire mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça hein ^^ lol

**Galswinthe : **la réponse est dans ce chapitre précisément ! :)

**Mina : **pour tes idées je ne dirais pas si elles sont justes (en plus vous m'en voudriez si je vous le disais ! lol) Pour le fait de poster tout les jours et bien je n'ai pas de mérite puisque la fic est déjà finie, donc je ne fais que venir tous les jours sur le site, rien de plus ! Mais sinon avant qu'elle ne soit finie je l'a posté sur un autre site et là il fallait attendre chaque mardi pour avoir un chapitre.

Voilà à présent je me tais et vous laisse lire le chapitre du jour :) Encore un grand MERCI à vous toutes !**  
**

**Chapitre 48**

_Plusieurs jours plus tard_

_POV Edward_

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer un bon déjeuner car pour la journée qui nous attendait il allait nous falloir pas mal d'énergie ! En effet, depuis le retour de mon père je l'avais trouvé d'une tristesse trop grande pour ne rien faire… J'avais donc organisé un super weekend remise en forme avec toute la bande ! Nous devions tous nous rejoindre après le repas, pour 14h à l'entrée du bois qui longeait la route nationale. Au programme : jeux de piste à travers la foret, trouver un bon endroit où passer la nuit et se faire un bon feu de bois en restant autour jusque très tard dans la nuit. Bref c'était ambiance bon enfant mais il nous fallait de l'insouciance pour pouvoir se vider l'esprit ! Et comme je n'avais trouvé que cette idée là pour sortir mon père de la maison et bien nous avions tous fini par acceptés même Rose qui pensait surtout à ne pas se faire dévorer par les moustiques !

Les heures avaient passé à une vitesse folle et nous étions déjà en route pour les bois mon père et moi. J'étais déjà heureux car il s'était levé plus souriant que les jours précédents et sa bonne humeur commençait à revenir à vitesse que nous commencions cette « expédition ». Rose et Jazz nous attendaient déjà ce qui m'étonna très fortement. A peine sortie de la voiture et voyant le sourire s'affichait sur mon visage, Rose me toisa et me pointa du doigt

_ Ed, si tu l'ouvres je te tue !

Mon père étouffa un rire et s'occupa de prendre nos sacs dans le coffre pour ne pas rire devant elle. Quand à moi j'avais vraiment du mal à retenir le fou rire qui commençait à m'envahir. Ce fut Jazz qui commença à rire et nous perdîmes le contrôle à notre tour.

_ Je vous déteste les garçons ! Attendez quand mon Emmounet arrivera !

_ Ben tiens en parlant du loup, les voilà !

Sur le siège passager du 4X4, Bella avait l'air contrariée, je m'arrêtas instantanément de rire et allais à sa rencontre.

_ Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

_ Oh et bien demande à Em ! Comme toujours nous sommes les derniers à cause de lui… Et le pire c'est qu'il est pire qu'une gonzesse ! Non mais regarde un peu la taille de son sac à dos !

_ Ne t'énerve pas pour ça Bella, Emmett à surement une bonne raison !

Mon père le regardait en attente de sa réponse lorsqu'Emmett se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Bien sur que j'ai une bonne raison ! J'ai pensé à tout, donc j'ai amené un sac de survie !

_ C'est gentil Em, mais tu sais, j'ai toujours ma trousse de survie sur moi ! Métier oblige !

_ Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même survie Carlisle…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Em, ouvre voir ton sac…

_ Non Jazz, ne joue pas au curieux !

_ Em…

_ Jazz…

Comme aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de céder je m'élançai vers ce sac mystère et réussi à le dérober à son possesseur. Je fis tout de suite surpris du poids de celui-ci et faillit le faire tomber. Je l'ouvris et là de nouveau je ne pu retenir mon rire !

_ Vous êtes vraiment un couple de farfelus tout les 2 ! dis-je entre deux rires.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de se sac mystère et après la surprise vinrent les rires. Une fois que le calme commençait à revenir Emmett repris son sac, le ferma et le mit sur ses épaules.

_ Bon ça va, vous vous êtes bien marrés ? Mais vous verrez qu'elle vous sera bien utile cette réserve de survie !

_ Em, franchement même si nous restions dans ce bois une semaine nous n'arriverions pas à manger tout ce qui se trouve dans ton sac !

_ C'est ce que tu crois Jazz, mais tu verras quand la faim te gagneras tu seras content de ce que j'ai apporté et à ce moment sache que tu devras me supplié pour en avoir !

_ Bon les enfants c'est fini ?

_ Non ce n'est pas encore fini Carlisle, juste une question à ton cher fils… Pourquoi tu as dit que nous étions un couple de farfelues ? Que reproches-tu à ma Rosie ?

_ Je crois que rien qu'en la regardant il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'explications !

_ Rigole Ed, je m'en fou ! Quand nous serons perdus dans les bois vous serez heureux de ma tenue fluo car grâce à moi les secours nous retrouverons même si nous sommes tombé dans des puits cachés !

_ Et ben, vous faites la paire tout les 2 ! Entre un qui crois que nous allons mourir de faim et l'autre qui pense que nous ne reviendrons pas vivants de ce « périple » !

_ Allez viens mon amour, laissons les gens non organisés entre eux…

Nous rigolons tous face à leur comportement et commençons à nous engager dans les bois. Je sens que ce weekend va être drôle !

_Chicago_

_POV Esmée_

Cela faisait 3 jours que j'avais appris la « nouvelle » au sujet d'Emma et je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à Alice. Cependant elle n'était pas dupe et me demandait souvent ce qu'il se passait pour que je me renferme autant sur moi-même… Je ne me sentais pas prête à révéler ce lourd secret et encore moins à Emma ! Je me souviens encore du moment où j'étais revenue dans la chambre d'Emma après l'annonce faite par le médecin.

_Flashback_

Après être sortie du bureau du docteur j'étais partie essayé me rafraichir dans les toilettes en me passant de l'eau fraiche sur les joues et dans le cou mais c'était une goutte d'eau dans la mer… J'avais toujours les yeux rougis et une mine de déterrée. Heureusement j'avais toujours du maquillage dans mon sac alors j'avais camouflé comme j'avais pu et une fois que mes yeux avaient dégonflés j'avais respiré un bon coup et j'étais partie rejoindre Alice dans la chambre d'Emma.

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que ma petite Alice s'adressait à moi

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Lorsqu'elle avait vu mon visage son sourire s'était effacé illico.

_ Esmée, que se passe-t-il ?

Et là, le mensonge était sorti tout seul car je ne voulais pas les inquiétées.

_ Et bien j'étais à peine sortie du bureau que je me suis pris quelque chose dans l'œil ! Je suis dans les toilettes depuis un bon moment et j'ai encore mal c'est pour ça que mes yeux sont rouges. J'irais acheter du collyre sur la route du retour.

_ Mince alors… Tu veux que j'aille t'en acheter tout de suite ?

_ Non ça ira, merci Alice !

La réponse était sortie trop vite et au regard qu'Alice fit je compris tout de suite qu'elle savait que je mentais. Cependant elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Comme Emma était fatiguée, elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi le docteur voulais me voir et en la voyant amaigrie dans son lit je dû me retenir de ne pas pleurer et hurler… Je me devais d'être forte pour le moment alors nous sommes restées toute l'après midi à veiller sur notre amie, la plupart du temps dans le silence.

_Fin flashback_

Rien que de repenser à cette affreuse après midi, les larmes avaient refait surface sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'étais assise devant la fenêtre du salon, une tasse de café dans la main, à regarder au hasard dans la rue quand Alice arriva derrière moi. Lorsqu'elle m'adressa la parole je sursautai car je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

_ Esmée, dit-elle d'un ton sec, maintenant ça suffit, tu es assez resté dans ton mutisme ! Je ne bougerais pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe !

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et la vit assise les bras croisés, je compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Je ne pourrais pas échapper à cette discussion. En même temps il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un alors je pris place à ses côtés sur le canapé, posa ma tasse sur la table basse et mis sa main dans la mienne pour me donner du courage. Dans son regard je compris qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de grave et elle se préparait à encaisser le coup.

_ C'est à propos d'Emma… dis-je avec peine tellement les sanglots obstruaient ma gorge.

Ses yeux se voilèrent mais elle me laissa le temps de continuer ma phrase.

_ Quand le médecin m'a parlé il m'a annoncé qu'elle… elle est condamnée Alice ! dis-je dans un sanglot qui me secoua tout le corps.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras où nous pleurons ensemble, un long moment…

Une fois un peu plus calme elle se redresse et pose les mêmes questions que j'avais posé au docteur, voulant être sur qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et que c'était réellement la fin. Lui ayant répondu la vérité elle replonge dans mes bras et se laisse aller de nouveau dans un long chagrin. Mes pleures cessèrent avant les siens et elle se laissa glisser, se retrouvant la tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour la calmer et m'apaiser et je me rendis compte que chaque étape que nous traversions ensemble ne faisait qu'augmenter notre complicité et que j'avais parfois tendance à la considérer trop comme mon enfant. Avant que je ne plonge dans une réflexion trop tiré par les cheveux, sa petite voix frêle me fit redescendre sur terre.

_ Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce secret si longtemps et comment as-tu réussi d'ailleurs ?

_ Je n'avais pas le courage de t'en parlé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

_ Mais en agissant comme ça tu t'en es fais à toi même ! Esmée, tu aurais dû m'en parler le soir. Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe, l'histoire du collyre tu ne me l'a fait pas celle là !

_ Je voulais te protéger…

_ Je sais bien, mais c'est trop dur pour être garder par toi toute seule. Je suis là pour t'aider à faire face. Ensemble nous y arriverons !

Les larmes étaient revenus se logés au coin de mes yeux mais c'était parce que ce que m'avais dit Alice m'avait particulièrement touchée.

_ Merci ma jolie. Heureusement que tu es là tu sais.

Elle me sourit et essuie mes petites larmes puis se lève et me dit

_ Tu sais, Emma n'aimerait pas nous voir dans cet état ! Alors lève-toi, prépare-toi et allons profiter d'elle le plus possible.

_ Tu as raison, allons la voir !

_ Et si tu ne t'en sens pas capable tu me le dis ! Je suis là alors on se dit tout maintenant.

_ Promis. Merci Alice.

Avant de partir je file dans la salle de bain et nous partons ensemble pour l'hôpital, unies et fortes.

_POV Carlisle_

Être dans la forêt, respirer le bon air, écouter les oiseaux chanter, mon fils avait vraiment raison : ce petit weekend en plein air nous ferais à tous le plus grand bien ! Nous nous engageons dans les sentiers et au bout d'une petite heure de marche nous arrivons à l'orée d'une jolie clairière. Nous décidons donc de faire une petite pause et au moment où j'allais m'asseoir sur l'herbe mon biper se mit à sonner…

_ Mais ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille !

_ Je suis désolé fiston, mais si on m'appelle ça doit vraiment être très urgent car j'avais précisé que je ne serais pas là.

_ Bon et bien prends mon téléphone et demande ce qu'ils te veulent.

_ Merci, je reviens tout de suite.

Après avoir tourné en rond un bon moment pour trouver un endroit avec du réseau, je téléphone à l'hôpital. Une fois que j'ai raccroché je me dirige en courant vers notre petit groupe et mon attitude les inquiètes immédiatement.

_ Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?

_ Ça tombe bien que ce soit toi qui me demande… Lauren vient d'être admise en urgence, elle va surement accoucher, il faut que j'y aille.

_ On rentre tous alors.

Tout le monde se regarde mais Bella à raison, tout le monde range ses affaires et nous rebroussons chemin. Nous ferons plus tard cette petite expédition…

_POV Alice_

Nous rentrons de l'hôpital où nous venons de laisser une Emma qui a de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée… Nous sommes rentrées plus tôt que prévu mais le docteur nous a dit qu'il était inutile d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour aujourd'hui vu la dose de morphine qu'il venait de lui administrer. C'est fou comme en quelques jours son état s'était dégradé… Et le pire était de rester totalement impuissantes à sa descente aux enfers. Nous avions du courage uniquement pour montrer à l'autre qu'il ne fallait pas craquer mais je savais bien qu'une fois dans sa chambre, Esmée devait être dans un pire état que moi et que ses larmes trop longtemps retenues coulaient bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à pouvoir s'endormir.

A peine arrivée dans l'appartement Teddy nous fait la fête et je comprends que si je tarde trop longtemps avant de le sortir je vais le regretter ! Alors à peine 2 minutes plus tard je suis déjà au pied de l'immeuble pour le conduire au parc où nous faisons une grande promenade. Ces moments me font du bien puisque je peux aussi respirer un autre air et essayer de vider mon esprit.

Une fois que Teddy en a bien profité je rentre en réfléchissant au repas que nous pourrions nous préparer. En ce moment nous ne mangeons pas grand chose et ce ne serait pas raisonnable de tomber malade alors qu'Emma a besoin de nous. Je monte les escaliers, tourne la clé dans la serrure, pose la laisse de Teddy et au moment où j'allais entrer dans la cuisine je vois les jambes d'Esmée allongées au sol. Après un sursaut de frayeur je me précipite à son chevet et je la retrouve totalement dans le vague, le téléphone à la main. Elle se berce toute seule et ses larmes ont complètement ravagées sont maquillage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans pareil état et une douleur vive s'immisce dans mon corps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, vu la scène je comprends tout de suite que quelque chose s'est passé et lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit enfin à ses côtés elle se jette dans mes bras pour pleurer de plus belle. Ses larmes se transforment en colère, en une rage folle, elle cri et frappe le parquet de ses poings et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher d'extériorisé son deuil…

Quand à moi je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je n'ai plus aucunes réactions, le monde extérieur n'existe plus l'espace de ce temps que je qualifierais d'interminable. Nous restons au sol des longues heures puisque la nuit est tombée sur la ville quand je regarde par la fenêtre…

_POV Carlisle_

Me voilà enfin dans le hall de l'hôpital, je vais vite me changer et lorsque j'entre dans le service de maternité j'aperçois Stéphanie courir dans la salle d'accouchement. Jasper qui était venu avec moi est resté dans la salle d'attente, je lui ai promis de venir le prévenir une fois que le bébé serait là.

A peine suis-je arrivé dans la salle de travail que la jeune maman me regarde toute paniquée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Lauren, ça va aller. Respire calmement et écoute tous les conseils de Stéphanie.

_ Vous êtes venu !

_ Bien sur ! Je te l'avais promis. Aller calme toi et respire.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux rester calme… J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer et…

_ Plus tard Lauren, ne te fatigue pas à parler, tes contractions sont trop violentes tu t'épuises trop !

Le travail se poursuit, tout se passe pour le mieux et lorsque j'aperçois la tête de l'enfant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être le plus surpris de la salle. Je regarde Lauren qui n'ose pas croiser mes yeux. La colère étant trop grande je préviens Stéphanie qu'elle finira le boulot toute seule et je sors en courant de cette salle où l'air est devenu trop lourd. Je cours rapidement jusqu'à la salle d'attente où Jazz, anxieux, m'attend en se rongeant les ongles.

Il me voit arriver et se lève immédiatement de sa chaise pour me regarder, les yeux interrogateurs.

_ Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Ça ne se passe pas bien ?

Je reprends mon souffle et je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras en rigolant.

_ Carlisle, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ou non ?

_ Pars rejoindre ma fille mon grand !

Il me regarde très étonné, ouvre la bouche puis la referme et vu qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire je lui donne plus d'explications.

_ Lauren est en train d'accoucher mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas ton bébé ! Pas besoin de test de paternité, tu peux être sur que ce n'est pas le tien !

_ Mais… Que… Comment ?

_ Le père doit surement être Tyler si tu veux mon avis.

_ Oh… Je vois ! Mais alors c'est sur ! Je suis enfin libre de toute cette histoire !

_ Oui ! Tu avais bien raison, tu n'as pas mis Lauren enceinte.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Alice, lui dire combien je l'aime, la prendre dans mes bras ! Oh merci Carlisle, merci pour tout ! Je vais chercher un billet et je pars le plus vite possible !

Je restais seul dans la salle d'attente car Jasper était parti précipitamment mais je me rendais compte que cette solitude qui m'habiter était encore plus lourde qu'avant. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête « revoir », « lui dire combien je l'aime », « la prendre dans mes bras »… Moi aussi j'avais besoin de me sentir revivre et la seule façon était que j'aille aussi à la rencontre de mon destin ! Il était temps pour moi que je me fasse violence et que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour aller retrouver Esmée et lui avouer tout. Oui, j'allais partir avec Jazz, il fallait que je le fasse tout de suite, c'est la seule chose qui me rende vivant. Je quittais donc l'hôpital encore en blouse et m'engouffrais dans ma voiture direction la maison pour prendre quelques affaires est partir.


	49. Chapter 49

**Clara : **moi aussi je l'aimais bien Emma, mais bon je n'avais pas le choix :( pour les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre tu vas en avoir un aperçu... lol !

**Mina : **contente que tu aimes Jasper, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre... mais bon je n'en dis pas plus, lis et tu verras par toi même ^^

**Galswinthe : **waouw, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le mauvais passage concernant Emma t'ait "plu" car c'était pas évident à écrire comme moment... OUI tu avais une bonne hypothèse, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit ;) Dans la suite du jour tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

**Grazie : **je ne pouvais pas faire une fic où Jazz aurait trompé Alice :) Alors je suis contente que tu en sois heureuse :)

**Alex : **pas de pleurs pour ce chapitre, même peut être des sourires avant la fin de la lecture :)

Maintenant silence, bonne lecture a vous ! Et je vous dis à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 49**

_POV Jasper_

Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital en courant comme un voleur, mais je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à Alice, nos retrouvailles et tout le bonheur qui nous attend. Je suis tellement euphorique que je ne prends pas le temps de héler un taxi, je rentre chez moi en courant. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite, ce lourd poids de culpabilité qui m'envahissait s'était évanoui avec l'annonce de Carlisle. Je n'étais pas père, je n'avais pas couché avec Lauren ! Cette sensation de bien être et de légèreté ne cessait d'augmenter plus j'y penser.

En me voyant courir ainsi, le chauffeur de bus cru que je courais après lui et s'arrêta alors je ne ratai pas l'occasion de le prendre. Après tout je n'aurais pas pu tenir ce rythme jusque chez moi et j'irais encore plus vite en bus ! Je ne m'assis pas, ne pouvant pas tenir en place et garder constamment le même sourire aux lèvres. Je me fichais que les gens me prennent pour un dingue, après tout oui j'étais fou, fou d'amour pour la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis tant d'années. La seule chose qui me fit sortir de mes pensées fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone et les vibrations dans ma poche. Je pris l'appareil en main pour regarder le nom de l'appelant et lorsque je vis que c'était Carlisle je décrochai tout de suite.

_ Oui Jazz c'est moi, voilà j'ai réfléchi et je voudrais t'accompagner à Chicago ! Moi aussi j'ai certaines choses à régler alors si tu veux bien on y va ensemble !

_ Pas de problème Carlisle ! Là je suis dans le bus, je comptais aller prendre quelques affaires et me rendre directement à l'aéroport.

_ Je pensais faire pareil mais ce serait peut être plus simple de téléphoner à l'aéroport et faire une réservation !

_ Pas bête… Je suis tellement excité que je ne pense à rien d'autre que d'arriver enfin dans cette ville. Si tu veux je m'en charge, j'appelle tout de suite et je te tiens au courant.

_ D'accord, on fait comme ça. J'attends ton appel alors, à plus tard.

A peine raccroché je contacte l'aéroport pour connaitre les horaires en destination de Chicago mais quelle ne fut pas ma colère de constater que le prochain vol prévu pour cette ville n'était que dans 4 jours seulement ! Après avoir craché toute ma haine à la pauvre standardiste qui n'y était pour rien, je m'excusai de mon emportement et réserva à contre cœur 2 billets pour dans 4 jours. Lorsque j'en informai Carlisle il s'énerva aussi mais me dit que finalement ce n'était peut être pas plus mal d'attendre comme ça nous pourrons nous organiser et ne pas faire n'importe quoi sur le coup de la folie. Il n'avait pas tort… Mais je commençais à me poser des questions, est-ce qu'Alice voudrait de moi ? Serait-elle aussi heureuse que moi de me revoir ? Me laisserai-t-elle le temps de m'expliquer ? Je sens que ces 4 jours vont être l'enfer pour moi…

_4 jours plus tard, Chicago._

_POV Alice._

4 jours. 4 jours venaient de s'écouler depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Emma. 4 jours pour faire des papiers, s'occuper des funérailles, ranger et vider son appartement, prévenir le peu de famille qui lui reste… Heureusement pour Esmée et moi, nous pouvions compter sur Jacob. Il fut présent pendant ces dures épreuves, m'accompagnant partout, me soutenant et me réconfortant comme tout bon et vrai amis savent le faire. Il était à nos côtés il y a quelques heures encore lorsque nous avons jeté une rose sur la dernière demeure de notre chère Emma…

Et voilà, c'était fini…

Après l'enterrement nous étions rentrés pour nous reposés et j'avais réussie à convaincre Jake pour qu'il rentre chez lui également. Bien entendu il m'avait fait promettre en contre parti de lui téléphoner si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu'il était parti, j'avais accompagné Esmée dans sa chambre et avait attendue que les somnifères fassent effet car il lui fallait vraiment du repos. Une fois qu'elle s'était assoupie j'étais resté encore un moment pour être sûr qu'elle ne se réveille pas et aussi parce que j'étais un peu perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me retrouvais totalement seule et je commençais à sentir la panique m'envahir. Je réfléchis rapidement pour tenter de trouver une solution et une personne me vint immédiatement à l'esprit : mon frère. En plus cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix donc ça ne pourrait m'être que bénéfique. Je sortis doucement de sa chambre et me faufila dans la mienne où je m'installai confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques sonneries il décrocha et sa douce voix me fit illico du bien.

_ Allo !

_ Bonjour Ed, c'est moi.

_ Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Je connais ta voix et j'entends bien que ça ne va pas, alors dis moi tout, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je me douté bien qu'il allait savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le devinerait dès le début. Nous étions encore plus proches que je ne le pensais et cette pensée me serra le cœur. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer mais je retenais mon chagrin.

_ Et bien je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher… Effectivement je ne vais pas bien, nous rentrons d'un enterrement… Tu sais je t'avais parlé de notre voisine Emma, la dame qui a envoyé vos lettres pour Noël.

_ Oui je me souviens, je suis vraiment désolé Alice…

_ Merci Ed, mais le pire c'est Esmée, Emma était comme sa mère pour elle alors depuis elle sa mort elle se laisse aller, elle est sous traitement pour essayer de passer ce cap difficile.

_ Oh, et bien il va falloir que je te dise quelques chose alors…

_ Quoi donc ? Pourquoi as-tu cette drôle de voix ?

_ Et bien, à l'heure qu'il est il faut que tu saches que papa est en route pour Chicago…

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase, trop heureuse par ce que je venais d'entendre.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais il aurait pu me le dire, je lui aurais réservé son hôtel comme l'autre fois. Bon il ne choisit pas le meilleur moment mais je pense qu'il revient aussi pour Esmée. Finalement ça ne peut que lui apporter du bien, elle aussi voulait lui parler donc il réussira peut être à la faire au moins sortir de l'appartement…

_ Alice, il ne vient pas seul !

Je fus surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé mais ne m'en formalisa pas, je m'étais surement trop laissé envahir par ma joie et il voulait me montrer qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase ! Mon frère détestait quand je lui couper la parole !

_ Très bien, alors qui sera notre second hôte ? Oh non ne me dit pas, je veux que ce soit une surprise ! Je suis sur que c'est Rose, l'autre fois on voulait tellement se revoir qu'elle a surement agit sur un coup de tête, ça lui ressemble bien !

Je débitais ces paroles à une vitesse qui devait agacer mon frère mais à présent j'étais excitée par cette bonne nouvelle, je voyais là un moyen de redonner le sourire à Esmée plus rapidement que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Et le fait de retrouver ma meilleure amie m'enthousiasmai au plus haut point après les moments noirs que je venais de traverser… J'aurais besoin d'elle et nous avions pas mal de temps à rattrapé.

Cependant le silence de mon frère pendant ma réflexion me surprit…

_ Ed, tu ne dis plus rien ? T'es encore en train de faire autre chose en même temps toi !

_ Euh… Oui, je faisais autre chose…

_ En tout cas je te remercie de me l'avoir dit !

La sonnette de l'interphone de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter et je fus donc obligé de couper court avec mon frère.

_ Frérot je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te laisse, quelqu'un sonne à la porte et je ne voudrais pas qu'il réveil Esmée. On se rappel plus tard d'accord ?

_ Oui d'accord, alors courage à vous deux ! Je t'embrasse, je t'aime sœurette.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, à très vite.

Je raccroche et vais immédiatement voir qui est à la porte.

_ Je n'arrive pas dormir et vu ta voix je ne t'ai pas réveillée non plus, alors tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour pour changer d'air ?

_ Je prends une veste et je descends Jake !

Effectivement après une telle nouvelle je n'avais plus envie de dormir, mais à peine je me rendis compte de ma joie qu'une terrible envie de pleurer m'envahit. Je ne pouvais pas être heureuse alors qu'un tel malheur venait de nous arriver… Ce grand sentiment de culpabilité me rongea et je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami pour en parler.

_POV Edward_

A peine ma sœur avait raccroché que je composais le numéro de mon père. Je tombais sur sa messagerie et décida de téléphoner à Jazz. Idem. Je tournai en rond tel un lion en cage quand soudain la réalité me rattrapa. Ils ne pouvaient pas décrocher puisqu'ils étaient en plein ciel donc leurs téléphones étaient éteints… La seule solution était donc de leur laisser un message et d'attendre qu'ils soient arrivés.

Je n'en revenais pas que j'avais laissé croire à Alice que c'était Rosalie qui accompagnait papa, mais en même temps elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! Et puis, en y réfléchissant c'est peut être mieux ainsi… Elle voulait de la surprise, et bien elle allait en avoir ! Il fallait que ce soit Jazz qui lui apprenne la bonne nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas me mêler de leur histoire et donc par conséquent ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais mentis !

Ne pouvant plus rester seul je partis chez la seule personne qui savait trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer : ma Bella.

_POV Carlisle_

Nous étions encore dans l'avion mais le fait de savoir que nous allions atterrir dans quelques minutes commencé à me mettre la pression. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Jazz et je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi ! Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis que nous avions changé d'avion, perdu dans nos pensées, à imaginer comment nos retrouvailles allaient avoir lieux. Ce qui est atroce dans ces moments là c'est que des millions de scénarios se forment dans notre esprit mais que ce qu'il arrive dans la réalité n'est jamais ceux à quoi nous nous attendions ! C'est toujours comme cela la vie, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, bon ou mauvais, dur ou simple… Il n'y a que lorsque nous vivons l'instant que nous savons enfin à quoi nous sommes confrontés mais encore là, vu que c'est de l'imprévue et bien des fois nous manquons de répartie… Alors dans les instants de solitude qui suivent nous revivons l'instant et répondons mentalement ce que nous aurions du répondre, mais hélas c'est trop tard… Alors cette fois ci, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'espèrerais trouver le courage, la volonté et la force de savoir quoi dire quand je serais face à mon destin, face à la femme qui a toujours su faire battre mon cœur. Oui, il le fallait vraiment car je savais que j'abattais la dernière carte, que c'était là mon ultime chance de la reconquérir… ou non !

J'étais tellement sur mon nuage que j'en émergeai que lorsque je récupérais mes bagages. Nous étions enfin à Chicago et je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte ! Jazz qui était à mes côtés été exactement dans le même état que moi alors pour le rassurer je lui donnai une tape dans le dos et nous nous sourions pour nous donner du courage. Une fois dehors nous prenons un taxi, direction l'hôtel où j'avais dormi quelques temps plus tôt car ne sachant pas où habiter ma fille nous avions décidés de marcher jusqu'au parc où nous nous étions quittés et une fois là haut j'essaierais de lui téléphoner pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. C'était cela notre plan, ne pas lui dire que Jazz était avec moi… Pitoyable mais le seul que nous avions trouvé pour la faire venir ! Alors après avoir déposé nos affaires dans nos chambres nous partons vers cet endroit avec plein d'appréhension, de doute et de peur.

_POV Alice_

Je pris Teddy avec moi et une fois en bas de l'immeuble je me jetais dans les bras de Jake et fondais en larme. Il me serra fort contre son torse sans me demander d'explications, il savait bien qu'une fois que je serais plus calme je me confierais tout naturellement à lui. Ce que je fis quelques minutes plus tard… Tout en marchant en direction du parc, je lui racontai mon appel à mon frère, la joie qui m'avait envahie suivit instantanément de la culpabilité qui me rongeait. Il me laissa cracher toute la haine que j'avais envers ma réaction et une fois que le silence se fit il me répondit calmement

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Alice, ce sentiment est normal et puis tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre sous prétexte qu'une amie vient de partir… Je trouve que leur visite tombe bien, comme ça tu ne te laisseras pas aller à la déprime.

_ Avec toi à mes côtés je pense que c'est impossible de déprimée !

_ Merci ! dit-il tout sourire, visiblement satisfait de ma remarque.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans le silence, nous laissant conduire par Teddy qui n'avait qu'une envie : courir dans le parc. D'ailleurs à peine ses pattes avaient franchis la grille du parc qu'il parti au devant de nous. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, il ne s'éloignait jamais bien loin ! Je regardais mon ami qui semblait serein et de voir son visage si détendu et doux j'eus envie de lui dire le fond de ma pensée alors je m'arrêtai, lui fit face et laissa parler mon cœur

_ Sérieusement Jake, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ton soutien. Sans toi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui alors n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi moi aussi. Tu as toujours su embellir mon quotidien, m'écouter, me remonter le moral, me faire rire même dans les pires situations !

_ Les amis sont là pour ça et tu le sais bien. Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Aller, viens là j'ai besoin d'un gros câlin !

Je le serrai dans mes bras, enfin je me collais contre son torse saillant et fermai les yeux pour apprécier encore plus cet instant. Je n'avais plus de doute quand à mes sentiments depuis longtemps déjà, il était mon ami, le meilleur d'ailleurs. Je ne relevai la tête que lorsque j'entendis l'aboiement de Teddy, ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude d'agir de la sorte…

_POV Jasper_

Nous pouvions à présent voir les arbres de ce fameux parc dont Carlisle me parle depuis un moment. C'est donc ici qu'il a vu Alice pour la dernière fois. Je suis chamboulé et anxieux à la fois de savoir que je peux la croiser à n'importe quel instant ! Surement pour ne pas trop se mettre la pression et essayer de penser à autre chose nous n'avons pas cessé de nous parler de tout et de rien mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés à l'angle de la rue et que l'entrée du parc n'est pas loin et bien le silence est revenu… Et d'un coup Carlisle sursaute, fouille dans ses poches et en retire son téléphone portable.

_ As-tu pensé à rallumé ton téléphone ? me demande-t-il en le faisant.

_ Euh… Non, même pas ! Faut dire qu'on est pas mal dans la lune depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je suis tout stressé.

_ Pareil, mais je pense que c'est une réaction normale.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une sonnerie retenti, il a un message et pendant qu'il l'écoute je fais de même car j'ai aussi eu un appel. Nous raccrochons quasiment en même temps et nous nous sommes arrêtés de marcher, de toute façon nous sommes arrivés dans le parc. Je me retourne vers lui et vu son visage crispé je pense qu'il a aussi eu un appel d'Edward.

_ C'était Ed toi aussi ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon. Et bien je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Que fait-on ? Tu penses qu'elles seront en état de nous voir ?

_ Maintenant que nous sommes là autant essayer, on ne perd rien de toute façon et puis…

_ Jazz ! Regarde là bas ! dis-je en pointant mon doigt.

_ …

_ Alice ! Alice ma chérie !

_POV Alice_

Je regarde donc dans la direction où Teddy aboie car en même temps j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de mon père… Tout mon corps se crispe car quand je lève les yeux je vois bel et bien mon papounet ! Du moins un morceau de lui car l'arbre à ses côtés me cache un peu mon spectacle. Sans chercher à comprendre je cours dans sa direction et voyant ma réaction il fait de même. Une fois devant lui je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir alors je le laisse me serrer dans ses bras protecteur de super papa qu'il est et profite juste de l'instant présent ! Qui aurait cru que je pourrais être avec mon père si rapidement ! Quand il était parti l'autre jour j'avais eu du mal à l'accepter, j'avais peur de ne plus le revoir avant un bon moment et il arrive tel un ange le jour où je m'y attends le moins et quand j'ai le plus besoin de savoir que ma famille est là pour moi. Je relève la tête et le regarde enfin, il m'embrasse sur les deux joues et me souris.

_ Comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

_ Et moi donc ma chérie ! A ce propos je dois te dire que je ne suis pas venu seul…

Il se retourne, veux faire l'effet de surprise mais sur le coup c'est nous qui sommes surpris car il n'y a justement personne derrière lui ! Au même instant Teddy se met à grogner et lorsque je me retourne pour chercher une explication à son comportement je manque de me laisser tomber par terre tellement la scène me coupe l'herbe sous les pieds… Je vois un homme blond de dos qui commence à s'en prendre à Jake mais la couleur si particulière de cette chevelure je pourrais la reconnaitre entre mille !

_ Jasper ! dis-je d'une voix qui sors de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Lorsqu'il entendit ma voix il se stoppa net, restant nez à nez avec Jacob qui le fixait méchamment, répondant surement à son regard. Teddy ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus et ayant peur que la situation dérape je rappelai mon chien à venir auprès de moi. La tournure de cette journée m'échappait complètement et mon père pris alors les commandes.

_ Jazz, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je… Excusez-moi ! cracha-t-il, mauvais, à l'encontre de Jake. Je vais faire un tour ! annonça-t-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne pensais pas voir ça alors je préfère retourner à l'hôtel !

_ Mais voir quoi ? dis-je soudainement après avoir retrouvé quelque peu mes esprits.

_ ...

Encore une fois ma voix eu le même effet, il s'arrêta mais resta dans le silence. Malheureusement pour moi il ne se retourna pas encore. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir quand tout d'un coup la scène me revint en mémoire… Lorsque Teddy avait aboyé je me trouvais dans les bras de Jacob !

_ Alors Jazz ? s'impatienta mon père.

_ Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé, Alice est passé à autre chose alors je n'ai pas le droit de revenir comme ça dans sa vie !

Je vis rouge suite à ce que je venais d'entendre et explosa littéralement !

_ Alors toi tu ne manques pas d'air ! Tu débarques ici sans même me prévenir, tu me vois de loin dans les bras d'un ami qui a été là quand il a fallu me ramassé à la petite cuillère et tu tires des conclusions hâtives sans même prendre le temps d'en parler ! Je rêve ! Tu sais quoi, reste, c'est moi qui pars !

Je rattachai Teddy à sa laisse et commençait à partir quand soudain il me fit enfin face. Ses yeux transperça mon âme tellement son regard m'avait manqué et je fus surprise de voir qu'ils étaient rouges, il était en train de pleurer. Était-ce l'émotion ? Était-il si jaloux ? Je ne savais pas mais la colère que j'avais éprouvé commencer à s'évanouir et je m'en voulais, il ne fallait pas que je sois faible comme ça devant lui dès qu'il accourt. Il fallait que je garde en tête qu'il allait devenir papa et que notre vie ensemble n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

_ Ne pars pas, s'il te plait… dit-il doucement.

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

_ Parce que j'ai une chose importante à te dire… mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça…

_ Oh mais tu sais, la vie est pleine d'imprévues ! Tiens ça me rappelle que j'en ai eu un il y a de cela plusieurs mois, quand j'étais heureuse et que tout allait bien et paf tu m'as arraché le cœur sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf » ! Alors tu sais quoi, tes belles paroles tu te les gardes parce que là, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'être seule !

Je commençais à avancer quand je me rappelais que mon père était là aussi. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça mais en même temps je mettais sentie trahie de sa part, pourquoi avait-il emmené Jasper avec lui ? A quel jeu jouait-il ? Je m'arrêtais et sans me retourner je m'adressai à Jacob.

_ Jake, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi si tu veux bien… Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon père et… de son invité. Si tu pouvais les conduire à l'hôtel tu serais un ange. Il faut que je rentre pour aller voir Esmée alors…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, vas-y je m'en occupe. Je viens te voir plus tard.

_ Merci mille fois Jake, à tout à l'heure.

Devant un tel mutisme de leur part je ne regrettais absolument pas mon geste. Ils pensaient débarquer ici, que je les accueils à bras ouverts, non mais et puis quoi encore ? J'admets que ma fureur est aussi grande parce qu'il était là… Jasper, MON Jasper Hale, là devant moi et je ne peux même pas le serrer dans mes bras… Cette distance entre nous et encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Et ce silence… lourd, pesant, remplie de sous entendu, de doute et de questions… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venu faire mais il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir ! Et c'est sur ces pensées horribles que je retourne en direction de l'appartement où j'ai bien l'intention d'aller boire un verre pour me remettre de mes émotions !


	50. Chapter 50

**Rosalice96 : **MERCI beaucoup à toi de m'avoir laisser un tel commentaire ! C'est fou ce que ça fais plaisir alors merci pour tout ! Je suis plus que ravie que l'idée générale te plaise et que tu "vives" les scènes ! C'est super (autant pour toi que pour moi ^^) Pour ta seule et unique question je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre sinon ça enlèverais le charme ! lol Mais bon rassures toi je ne suis pas une sadique ! lol Voilà alors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci de me lire :)

**Galswinthe : **heureusement pour toi ce chapitre recommence à la même scène, donc tu vas pouvoir un peu comprendre le point de vue de jazz ;)

**Mina, Grazie et Clara : **les retrouvailles ne sont jamais comme on les imagine (c'est bien connu ^^ lol) mais ne vous en faites pas, il y aura une vraie scène de retrouvailles :)

**Nancyy04 :** je te dirais un peu la même chose que j'ai dis à Rosalice96, MERCI car lire des commentaires comme ça c'est vraiment boostant ! Le fait de savoir que ça plait autant et surtout que le style d'écriture te plait, c'est vraiment... Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la sensation que ça fait :) Alors merci beaucoup !**  
**

**Chapitre 50**

_POV Jacob_

C'est impressionnant comme en une fraction de seconde tout peut basculer ! Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Alice était dans mes bras et puis un tourbillon est passé sur notre chemin. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait retrouvée son père car le fait qu'il avait du partir précipitamment la dernière fois l'avait éprouvée plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Seulement au lieu de voir son amie arrivée en même temps que son père, il s'agissait en fait de son grand amour, ce fameux Jasper dont elle rêvait encore surement chaque nuit.

Pour une première rencontre avec cet homme et bien j'en ressortais perplexe et les questions me trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il s'en prendre à moi, je n'avais pas eu de geste équivoque avec Alice ! Il était clair dans l'esprit d'Alice, et également dans le mien depuis que j'avais rencontré ma magnifique Angela, que nous n'étions que de simples amis. Pourquoi cette jalousie sinon par amour ? Mais alors s'il était encore amoureux, revenait-il pour lui déclarer sa flamme ? Voulait-il abandonner l'enfant qu'il allait avoir ?

Seule Alice me sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi pour que j'accompagne les deux hommes à l'hôtel. Bien entendu vu ce qu'elle traversait déjà inutile d'en rajouter plus, j'acceptai tout de suite sa demande mais lorsque je lui dis que j'irais là voir en rentrant, si Jasper avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux et bien je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! J'aimais cette importance qu'il me donnait et il pouvait être sur que j'allais en jouer ! S'il lui fallait des électrochocs pour enfin parler convenablement à mon amie et bien il avait tiré le bon numéro avec un mec comme moi ! A son regard assassin je répondis donc par un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles ce qui eu le don de l'agacé encore plus et il parti au devant de nous. Je m'approchais enfin vers le père d'Alice et lui tendit ma main.

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Jacob Black, je suis l'ami de votre fille.

_ Enchanté également de faire enfin votre connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions ! Appel moi Carlisle, les amis de ma fille sont les miens !

_ D'accord Carlisle, merci. Alors appelez-moi Jake ! Par contre il vaudrait mieux se mettre en chemin sinon il risquerait de se perdre s'il part seul ! dis-je en désignant le grand blond qui partait d'un pas décidé.

_ Jazz, attends nous ! Viens faire la connaissance de Jake quand même !

Je fus étonné de son immédiate sympathie envers moi, sa voix douce et calme montrait qu'il était franc et semblait réellement se soucier de cette situation. A ma grande surprise le dit Jasper s'arrêta et attendit que nous arrivions à sa hauteur. Histoire de l'agacé jusqu'au bout je me plaçai devant lui et commençait à me présenter.

_ Bon, vu que les présentations ne se sont pas faites en bonne et due forme on va recommencer dès le début. Je suis Jacob Black mais tu peux m'appeler Jake et je suis un ami d'Alice.

J'avais fais exprès d'insister sur le mot « ami » et se yeux froid me scrutèrent. Cependant il baissa un peu la garde et devint moins hostile qu'il ne l'était. Il sera ma main et sans trop s'attarder sur ce moment qui avait l'air de le peser il me répondit

_ Ravi de rencontrer son ami, moi c'est Jasper Hale, mes amis m'appellent Jazz donc tu peux m'appeler Jasper !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Ok Jazz, alors vu qu'on va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble autant se parler franchement ! Je vois que tu ne m'aimes pas mais ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque, je ne pourrais pas apprécier une personne qui fait souffrir Alice…

_ Tu ne connais pas Alice aussi bien que je la connais ! me coupa-t-il sèchement.

_ Surement, mais je la connais plus que tu ne le penses et je l'aime comme une sœur alors j'espère bien que tu n'es pas revenu pour lui briser le cœur de nouveau.

Nous étions dangereusement trop près l'un de l'autre et le ton menaçant que nous avions dans notre voix et dans notre comportement ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_ Oui et bien ce n'est pas en agissant comme vous le faites que vous montrer votre attachement à ma fille !

Cette réflexion nous poussa à baisser le regard mais c'était uniquement parce qu'à présent nous regardions Carlisle pour avoir une plus grande explication.

_ Il est clair qu'Alice tient à vous 2 alors pensez vous qu'elle apprécierait de vous voir agir ainsi ?

Et la remarque eu l'effet escomptée puisque nous baissons la garde tout les deux en même temps. Carlisle en profita donc pour continuer son argumentation.

_ Personne ne vous demande d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, sachez juste vous tolérez un minimum. Et cela pour le bien de tout votre entourage, moi y compris ! Maintenant en route et parlez vous correctement, pour Alice.

_ C'est bien pour elle que je le ferais alors…

_ T'en fais pas ce sera pareil pour moi ! Quand j'irais la voir tout à l'heure je lui dirais à quel point je t'ai trouvé…. Comment dire ? Charmant ! Oui voilà ce sera le mot.

Même Carlisle avait remarqué la pointe d'humour que j'avais laissé transparaitre et ce fit le premier à en rire. Je l'accompagnai voyant la tête de Jasper se décomposée, décidément je sens que je vais apprécier le père d'Alice !

_ C'est ça, rigoler bien tout les deux, je m'en fiche ! Je vais récupérer Alice et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

_ Oui et bien en parlant de cela, tâche de t'y prendre avec beaucoup de douceur car le moment n'est pas très bien choisi. Elle vit une mauvaise période et…

_ Je suis au courant ! dit-il hargneux. Mais… merci d'avoir voulu me prévenir.

_ Pas de quoi, comme je te l'ai dit je fais attention à elle. Heureusement elle n'est pas autant éprouvée que sa colocataire, mais bon là n'est pas la question.

_ Et bien… Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse d'en dire plus à ce sujet ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

Je regardais Carlisle, surpris par sa demande et je cru apercevoir de la tristesse et de la peur dans son regard. Vu la gentillesse de cet homme je me devais bien de répondre à ces questions…

_POV Alice_

Tout le temps du trajet je n'avais étonnement pensé à rien ! J'avais la tête vide, j'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais de voir : Jasper était là. Il était dans la même ville que moi, je l'avais à quelque mètre de moi, j'aurais pu le toucher, le sentir, le serrer dans mes bras, me perdre dans ses yeux topazes mais je n'ai rien fait de tels… Au contraire, j'ai fui. Avais-je le choix en même temps ? Je secouais ma tête pour essayer d'enlever ces questions qui à présent me rongeaient le cerveau. De toute façon nous étions arrivés Teddy et moi alors il ne fallait pas que je fasse de bruit pour ne pas déranger Esmée.

Je voulais aller m'affaler dans le fauteuil quand j'aperçus qu'Esmée était debout dans la cuisine. Après un instant d'hésitation je me permis d'aller la voir. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentie ma présence à ses cotés et me sourie tendrement. Elle ne posa pas de questions et me pris dans ces bras. Je l'a conduisit jusqu'au canapé où nous nous installons confortablement.

_ Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir plus ?

_ Non, mais c'est déjà bien que j'ai pu fermer les yeux sans faire de cauchemar pour une fois !

_ Effectivement, c'est un bon début.

_ Alice, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Je la regardais perplexe, que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle dû lire l'interrogation dans mon regard et poursuivi sa demande.

_ Je ne sais pas, je te trouve différente, on croirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

_ Ça se voit tant que ça… ! Vous me connaissez tous trop bien ! Oui il y a eu un événement auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

_ Raconte moi.

_ Et bien je ne comptais pas t'en parler dans l'immédiat, je voulais attendre un peu mais vu que tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix…

Et là je lui racontai tout, le coup de fil à mon frère, l'état dans lequel j'étais, le parc et enfin l'arrivée de l'invité surprise. A la fin de mon récit et à mon plus grand étonnement je pus voir un petit sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres d'Esmée.

_ Emma avait raison, c'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins que ça arrive !

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Elle m'avait toujours dit que lorsque Carlisle réapparaitrait dans ma vie, car pour elle c'était une évidence, et bien ce serait dans un moment où jamais je n'y aurais songé ! Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

_ Oh, je suis désolé Esmée…

_ Ne le sois pas Alice, elle serait heureuse de ce qui arrive et j'ai décidé d'adopter sa philosophie. La vie est trop courte, trop compliquée, nous avons perdu assez de temps. Il faut que nous nous expliquions pour que nous puissions aller de l'avant.

_ …

_ Tu restes sans voix hein ! dit-elle amusée. Je pense avoir assez pleuré et je me dis qu'Emma à du me détester de me voir dans cet état. Alors comme j'en ai marre de la décevoir, pour une fois je vais lui montrer que tout ce qu'elle m'a appris est resté gravé dans mon cœur.

_ Et bien, je suis très fière de toi Esmée. Tu as raison et si je peux te donner un conseil : écoute ton cœur !

_ Merci ma chérie, mais tu sais que ce conseil tu peux aussi l'appliquer pour toi !

_ C'est différent pour moi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jasper est revenu, ça me fait encore plus mal de l'avoir là si près de moi et de me dire que je ne peux pas le touché et que je ne le pourrais plus jamais.

_ Vous devriez en parler, connaitre ses raisons sur sa venue ici. Mais tu sais, s'il a agit en homme jaloux devant Jake c'est qu'il doit surement avoir les mêmes sentiments que tu as pour lui.

_ Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies alors je n'ose pas penser à cette hypothèse. Et même s'il avait encore des sentiments, je ne peux pas les accepter, je lui ai dit de remplir son rôle de père donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les refouler.

_ Tu es dure avec toi-même là, mais bon inutile d'en parler, c'est avec lui que tu dois avoir cette conversation.

_ Tu as raison, je vais essayer d'en parler avec lui… Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demandais-je en me dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

En agissant ainsi j'écourtais un peu cette conversation qui me faisait encore plus me poser des questions !

_POV Carlisle_

Jacob venait de parler à demi mot d'Esmée et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander d'en dire plus. Je savais qu'Alice passait une mauvaise période mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment aller Esmée puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser la question à ma fille.

Au regard que me lança Jacob, je compris tout de suite qu'Alice lui avait parlé et qu'il était au courant de la situation… On aurait cru lire un peu de pitié mélangé à de la compassion dans son regard. Sans le connaitre plus que ça, je sentais que ce garçon était quelqu'un de bien ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait plu à mon bébé ! Elle à toujours su reconnaitre les bonnes personnes, comme si elle avait des visions et qu'elle savait que jamais ils ne la décevraient…

Je voyais que Jacob chercher les mots, il me regarda enfin et tout en continuant d'avancer tous les 3 il commença à me raconter les jours qu'elles avaient passés à s'occuper des affaires d'Emma, l'attachement qu'elles avaient pour elle et les détails qui me montrer à quel point elle devait être secouée par cette horrible période. Une fois qu'il avait fini de me dire tout cela il s'arrêta et me dit

_ Il va de soit que cette discussion reste entre nous. Si vous voulez en apprendre davantage et bien il faudra que vous demandiez à Esmée.

_ Bien sur Jake ! Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça déjà ! Ça m'aide beaucoup et j'aurais une meilleure approche pour lui parler.

_ Ravi de vous avoir aidé !

_ Et moi, qu'as-tu à me dire sur Alice ?

_ C'est si gentiment demander que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… Franchement tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir, car je ne veux plus jamais la revoir dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai connue ! Elle était à ramasser à la petite cuillère, totalement perdue, vide et désemparée. Alors si elle te laisse une seconde chance tache d'être digne d'elle !

Jazz ne répondit rien, surement trop préoccupé par ce que Jacob venait de lui dire mais j'avais particulièrement aimé la façon directe qu'il avait employé pour défendre ma fille. Certes je savais pertinemment que Jazz ne ferais plus souffrir Alice mais j'étais vraiment rassuré qu'elle ait un si bon ami dans cette ville. Les frayeurs que j'avais pu avoir ces derniers mois commençaient à s'estomper et cela grâce à la protection que Jake lui offrait.

Le restant de la route se fit dans le silence et une fois devant nos chambres, Jake ne s'attarda pas. Néanmoins il me laissa son numéro de téléphone et m'indiqua qu'en cas de besoin je ne devais pas hésiter, il était là pour moi. C'est fou ce que ce garçon pouvait être d'une immense gentillesse. A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le courage d'aller parler à Esmée…

_POV Esmée_

Je profitais du faite qu'Alice était partie dans la cuisine pour me laisser aller à mes rêveries ! Depuis qu'elle m'avait dit que Carlisle était ici j'avais ressentie comme si un courant électrique était passé dans mon corps. Et cette chaleur et ce bien être qui m'avait envahi ne cessait d'augmenter quand je pensais à lui. Maintenant je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il se décide à venir ou à me téléphoner ! Je mourrais d'envie de le voir et j'attendais avec appréhension ses paroles ! Je me laissais bercer par des images de bonheur et replonger avec plaisir dans mes souvenirs passés avec lui… Je me laissais même le droit d'en imaginer des nouveaux ! Oui après tout, la meilleure des évasions c'est la pensée parce qu'au moins on peut tout s'avouer à soi même et laisser son imagination partir dans des délices insoupçonnés… J'appréciais tellement cet instant que je fermais les yeux pour être au plus près de ce rêve qu'était le mien : reformer un couple avec l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Plus le temps passé plus je sentais que ça devenait vital pour moi de le revoir !

_ Esmée, tu vas bien ?

Surprise, j'ouvrais rapidement les yeux mais mon sourire trahissait mes pensées secrètes.

_ A quoi tu pensais avec une telle mine ? demanda Alice souriante.

_ Oh, rien du tout…

_ Oui bien sur, tu ne pensais pas du tout à mon père !

_ Ça fait bizarre, quand tu l'appel « ton père » ! Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir eu un rôle de mère avec toi ces derniers mois que… je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer…

_ Tu sais, j'ai aimé t'avoir comme maman de substitution, donc si vous en venez à vous remettre ensemble je serais ravie de t'avoir comme vraie maman.

Toucher en plein cœur, les yeux embués, le rythme cardiaque qui s'affole et une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans mes bras ! Voilà les sentiments qui m'habitaient à présent après avoir entendu pareil déclaration.

_ Oh Alice…

_ Ne dis rien, viens là !

Et ce fut elle qui me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, dans le silence, savourant chacune de son côté les douceurs de s'être dit des belles choses que nous pensions depuis un long moment !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti et Alice va ouvrir. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard dans le salon avec Jacob sur les talons.

_ Esmée, tu as meilleure mine, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

_ Merci Jake ! Alors, tu les as déposés à leur hôtel ?

_ Ah tu es déjà au courant… demanda-t-il surpris en se tournant vers Alice.

_ Oui ! D'ailleurs, petite question, il t'a parlé de moi ?

Ma question le fit rire et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu dire de drôle. Voyant mon regard interrogateur il me dit en gardant le sourire

_ Vous vous intéressez l'un à l'autre, alors un conseil : donnez-vous rendez-vous et parlez !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, il a laissé entendre qu'il voudrait me voir ?

_ Laisser entendre ? Tu plaisantes il ne vit que pour ce moment, il n'attend que de te voir !

Je me redressais de sur mon fauteuil et l'écoutai attentivement.

_ Ah bon, tu crois ?

_ J'en suis sur ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il se demande comment t'aborder, il hésite, il a peur.

_ Très bien alors si on hésite tous les deux on va mettre du temps…

Je réfléchissais, puis soudain l'idée jaillit de mon cerveau !

_ Alice, tu pourrais appeler ton père pour moi ?

_ Euh… Oui !

_ Donne lui rendez vous ce soir au café. Il est fermé mais je le laisserais ouvert pour lui, qu'il rentre et je l'attendrais.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre je rajoutais

_ Dis lui qu'il y soit pour 20h.

_ Très bien.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête étonnée, il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide ! Bon maintenant assez parler, il faut que j'aille me préparer !

Je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en laissant Jake et Alice complètement étonnés mais heureux de me voir aller mieux !

_POV Alice_

Alors là j'étais complètement scotchée par le comportement d'Esmée ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte ! Non seulement elle se bat et ne se laisse plus sombrer dans la déprime qui l'a guettait mais en plus c'est elle qui prend les devants et invite mon père ! Je reste sans voix un moment et le rire de mon Jake me sort de mon mutisme.

_ Pourquoi ris tu comme ça ?

_ Parce que ce sont les plus vieux qui vous donnent des leçons ! Esmée à bien raison d'agir sur un coup de tête, c'est ce qu'il nous manque je trouve, de l'impulsivité et ce grain de folie !

_ Pfff… Tu as bien raison ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me sentir libre moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de la folie avec Jazz… Je ne peux plus du moins…

_É coute, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu mais je t'assure qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te faire souffrir.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux suite à cette information qu'il venait de lâcher et tenter d'en savoir plus.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je n'en sais pas plus mais lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te faire du mal et bien j'admets que c'est là sa seule phrase dans laquelle je n'ai eu aucun doute !

_ Mais alors pour quelle raison est-il revenu ? Je veux dire, rien qu'en revenant il me fait du mal parce que je le vois et je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui ! C'est trop dur Jake, j'en peux plus, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est me jeter sur lui !

_ Du calme ma belle, ça viendra peut être !

_ Ouais… J'en sais rien ! Bon aller, plutôt que de me morfondre je vais aller téléphoner à mon père pour le prévenir de la superbe nouvelle ! Je reviens tout de suite.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour être plus au calme et avant de composer le numéro je me morfondais un instant de plus sur ma « relation » avec Jasper…

_POV Jacob_

Je ne savais pourquoi mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir de dire le fond de ma pensée à Alice. Résultat elle était désespérée maintenant et tout ça à cause de moi… Alors lorsque je l'a vit partir dans sa chambre une idée folle me traversa l'esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'agir sur un coup de tête ! A peine avait-elle fermé sa porte que j'appelai Carlisle pour qu'il me donne le numéro de Jasper. Il fut surpris par ma demande mais ne posa pas plus de questions et accéda à ma requête. A peine j'avais ce que je voulais que je me dépêchais de raccrocher pour ne pas qu'Alice tombe en double appel.

Lorsque j'entendis qu'elle parlait avec son père je sortis sur le pallier pour appeler Jasper. Il décrocha plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais !

_ Allo ?

_ Oui Jazz, c'est ton vieil ami Jake !

_ … Jake ?

_ Et bien ça fait à peine quelques minutes que nous nous sommes quittés et tu m'as déjà oublié !

_ Ah c'est toi ! Mais… Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

_ Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors écoute moi bien. En ce moment Alice est en train de téléphoner à Carlisle pour lui donner rendez vous avec Esmée, ce qui veux dire qu'avant 20h elle sera resté seule dans l'appartement. Prends un papier, un crayon et note l'adresse.

Il m'écoutait attentivement, ne disant rien, surement très surpris par ce que j'étais en train de faire (d'ailleurs moi aussi je me surprenais mais je gardais en mémoire que c'était pour le bonheur de mon amie). Une fois qu'il avait bien vérifié l'adresse je ressentais bien qu'il était gêné…

_ Voilà, j'ai fais ma part. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à…

_ Oui Jake, c'est promis. Je te remercie pour ce geste.

_ Pas de quoi.

Nous raccrochons en même temps et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre je me sentais serein suite à ma bonne action de la journée ! Je savais instantanément que j'avais fait le bon choix. Et même si en ouvrant la porte à Jazz, Alice allait m'en vouloir, je savais bien que ce ne serait que l'espace d'un instant et qu'après elle me remercierait !


	51. Chapter 51

**Rosalice96 : **LOL ! Désolé de t'avoir fait passer pour un geek alors ! lol Tes commentaires sont trop gentils, merci beaucoup :) Pour ta question est bien sache que cette fic est ma 1ère et... l'unique ! J'ai écris un OS et une autre fic à plusieurs mains (nous étions 4) mais malheureusement cette dernière n'a jamais eue un point final :( C'est ce qu'il y a d'embêtant quand nous sommes plusieurs à écrire, mais bon c'était une superbe expérience et je ne regrette pas ! Par contre j'avoue avoir pris bien plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru quand j'ai écris cette fic et j'ai eu envie de me mettre à l'écriture d'un roman seulement je n'ai fait que 2 chapitres... Le plus gros des idées sont là mais ça ne s'enchaine pas aussi bien que lorsque j'ai écris cette fic... Bref je m'arrête là sinon je raconte ma vie ! lol Mais bon, promis, si un jour j'écris une autre fic je la posterais ici ! Alors merci pour tout car tes commentaires me font très plaisir :)

**Alex : **afin de ne pas dévoiler la fin à tout le monde trop vite je te donnerais le site par mp ! J'ai le même pseudo, donc tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver ! Je te souhaite déjà de bonnes vacances ;)

**Nancyy04 : **courage car le suspens est aussi de la partie dans ce chapitre ^^

**Mina : **Merci beaucoup :) Et oui Jacob est un super ami, le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver ! Tu m'as fais rire pour Jazz ^^ Oui ça reste ton best, chacun ses gouts et c'est bien comme ça !

**Galswinthe : **ne m'en veux pas trop... (tu comprendras à la fin du chapitre ^^ lol)

Voilà alors bonne lecture à vous toutes, MERCI pour tout et bon dimanche ;) !**  
**

**Chapitre 51**

_POV Esmée_

Je venais de sortir de la douche, mes cheveux étaient entortillés dans une serviette, j'étais en peignoir et je m'installais face au miroir. Je me sentais comme une collégienne qui allait à son premier rendez-vous galant et il n'y avait que Carlisle qui avait cet effet sur moi. On pouvait m'imaginer telle un cachet d'aspirine qui se dissout dans l'eau, j'étais pétillante et je ne tenais pas en place ! Quand je me rendis compte que l'horloge tournait trop vite je commençai à me calmer sinon je n'allais jamais être prête à l'heure et je me devais d'être parfaite. Alors avoir après mettre coiffée je commençais enfin la séance maquillage…

_POV Carlisle_

Je venais juste de raccrocher avec ma fille et je rester planté au milieu de la chambre sans pouvoir bougé, totalement paralysé par l'annonce ma fille. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais d'entendre ! Esmée, ma chère Esmée, me donnait rendez-vous ! Après me l'être répété mentalement une bonne vingtaine de fois je commençais à avoir le cœur en panique total, il ne savait plus battre correctement, tout comme moi il était chamboulé et il y avait de quoi ! Je savais que dans quelques heures seulement j'allais enfin retrouver la femme qui m'avait hanté nuit et jour mais ce qui me terrifié c'était la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes… Je secouais la tête pour chasser de mon esprit toutes mauvaises pensées et pris la décision d'aller sous une bonne douche, je réfléchirais plus tard, là il fallait que je me rafraichisse dans tout les sens du terme !

_POV Alice_

Je venais d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon père et sa réaction m'avait ravie. Il était resté dans le silence mais sa respiration était devenue difficile, je savais bien que c'était plutôt bon signe et qu'en réalité il était excité au même titre qu'Esmée ! J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils allaient se revoir après tant d'années, ils méritaient bien ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Après être resté debout à sourire bêtement rien qu'en les imaginant je sortie de ma chambre pour aller retrouver Jake et lui proposer une soirée télé histoire que je ne sois pas seule…

_POV Jasper_

Je venais de tirer une leçon de l'appel de Jacob, enfin je devrais plutôt dire Jake vu que maintenant j'ai bien compris ces réelles intentions. Moi qui l'avais pris de haut, je m'étais surtout laisser envahir par la jalousie et la bêtise ! Tout compte fait il était de mon côté mais il me testait pour s'assurer de mes sentiments envers Alice et être sur que je ne lui fasse plus de mal… Il était un très bon ami pour ma douce et je savais que dès que je le reverrais je m'excuserais de mon comportement. Cependant je commençais à me demander comment cette soirée allait se passer et surtout si Alice serait d'accord pour m'écouter. J'eus envie d'aller demander à Carlisle mais je me doutais un peu de l'état dans lequel il devait être, après tout c'était le grand soir pour lui aussi, sauf que lui c'était officiel et il ne risquait pas de se heurter à une porte close… Néanmoins je me décidais à aller me préparer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement !

_POV Jacob_

Je venais de retourner dans l'appartement et je m'assis dans le salon en attendant innocemment Alice. Finalement j'étais bien heureux d'avoir agit ainsi, j'avais senti que Jasper n'était pas le type arrogant qu'il m'avait montré aujourd'hui. En réalité il agissait comme un homme amoureux alors c'était bien normal d'avoir une telle réaction, j'aurais été pareil si j'étais dans son cas et qu'il s'agissait de mon Angela ! Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Alice de se préparer et là ça allait être une autre paire de manche… J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque celle-ci entra dans le salon.

_ Jake, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, tu voudrais bien rester avec moi ce soir pour se faire un plateau télé ?

_ Euh, et bien, j'avais plutôt pensé qu'on devrait sortir ! Tu sais ça te ferais du bien de prendre l'air !

_ Oh je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vraiment envie…

_ Je sais bien que ça t'as perturbée ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais tu ne devrais plus y pensé ! Tu as besoin de t'amuser ce soir alors dès qu'Esmée aura libéré la salle de bain, tu devrais aller toi aussi te faire encore plus jolie que tu ne l'es et on sortira manger dehors !

_...

_ S'il te plait ! dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

_ Bon d'accord Jake ! Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu arrives toujours à avoir ce que tu veux avec un sourire si craquant !

_ Que veux-tu, mon charme ne laisse personne insensible !

Et voilà, en plus d'avoir réussi mon coup je commençais à la détendre ! Quand elle commençait à sourire franchement comme elle venait de le faire c'était quasiment gagner, elle se sentait tout à coup mieux (et moi aussi !).

Nous venions de finir cette conversation quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, nous délivrant une Esmée plus magnifique que jamais.

_ Waouw ! Et bien, qu'est ce que ce sera quand tu seras habillée ? Tu es magnifique même en peignoir alors après avoir enfilé une jolie petite robe j'imagine l'effet que tu auras sur mon père… Enfin non, je préfère ne pas m'imaginer, beurk !

Comme je l'avais pensé un instant plus tôt, Alice était réellement détendue puisque maintenant elle commençait à blaguer de nouveau. Et avec cette remarque elle nous fit rire tout les deux !

_ Bon et bien pendant que tu vas te préparer et qu'Esmée va aller vider le contenu de son armoire pour trouver la tenue parfaite, moi je vais aller téléphoner à ma petite femme !

_ Tu connais bien les filles toi !

_ En aurais-tu déjà douté Esmée ?

_ Non, pas un seul instant ! Angela à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu es un mec en or Jacob.

_ Merci beaucoup Esmée, moi aussi j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie ! Aller les filles, vous allez être en retard !

Avec cette phrase j'étais sur de les voir partir tout affolées et effectivement c'est ce qui se passa ! Je fis donc ce que j'avais prévu et appela mon Ange pour lui donner rendez vous pour ce soir !

_POV Carlisle_

_ Non mais je rêve, on croirait une fille… T'es pathétique mon vieux ! Et en plus tu parles tout seul, ça va pas en s'arrangeant chez toi !

J'étais tellement paniqué que pour essayer de me calmer je me parlais à moi-même. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'étais devant ma valise en train de me demander ce que je pourrais bien porter ce soir. Je voulais être décontracté mais pas trop, à l'aise mais bien habillé quand même… Oui c'est bien ce que je disais, une vraie gonzesse ! Bon, je vais essayer de repenser aux précieux conseils de ma fille. Elle me disait toujours qu'un homme se devait d'être présentable et qu'il valait mieux faire trop habillé que mal soigné, une femme préférerait toujours le 1er cas. J'optais donc pour un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise bleue ciel. Une fois habillé et légèrement parfumé je sortais de ma chambre et décidais d'aller prévenir Jasper, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas me voir ce soir, on ne sait jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lui aussi s'était fait tout beau !

_ Et bien Jazz, tu sors aussi ce soir ? Où vas-tu comme ça ?

_ Je te retourne la question Carlisle !

_ Oui et bien j'étais justement venu pour ça… En faite je sors avec Esmée, elle m'attend pour 20h et je…

_ Ne te justifie pas, je suis au courant qu'elle a enfin pris les devants !

J'étais complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il du voir mon air suspect et répondis à ma question silencieuse.

_ Et bien figures-toi que Jake m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour me le dire et qu'il m'a organisé un rendez vous avec Alice !

_ Oh ! C'est super ça ! Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

_ Et bien… Elle ne le sait pas encore. C'est un rendez vous surprise… Oui je sais c'est pathétique mais c'est la seule façon de la voir !

_ Ce n'est pas pathétique du tout, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

_ Merci Carlisle, moi aussi ! J'espère que tout se passera bien pour nous 2 !

_ Bon alors on se dit à demain, passez une bonne soirée et n'hésite pas à vider ton cœur il faut qu'elle sache enfin la vérité.

_ J'en ai bien l'intention. Bonne soirée en amoureux alors ! dit-il en me faisant en clin d'œil.

Je quittais donc sa chambre le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. J'espérai vraiment que cette soirée serait bénéfique pour nous 2. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le taxi qui me conduisait auprès de celle qui était tant importante pour moi, que la peur et l'angoisse refirent surface…

_POV Esmée_

J'avais tellement rêvée de ce moment que je savais déjà comment j'allais m'habiller. J'ouvris ma penderie et j'attrapais habillement une housse dans laquelle se trouvait la robe idéale. Je l'avais acheté avec Emma, c'était elle qui m'avait forçait à la prendre « au cas où » comme elle se plaisait à me le répéter souvent ! Et bien décidément elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ma petite Emma… C'est comme si quelque chose s'était passé en moi, mais à présent j'arrivais penser à elle avec le sourire. Et même si mes yeux s'embuaient encore, les larmes ne coulaient plus.

Après avoir délicatement ouvert la fermeture éclair de cette housse, je m'emparais de la robe et la mettait. Une fois ajustée je me tournais vers le miroir psyché au coin de ma chambre. Je fus ravie de voir qu'elle m'allait encore si bien ! Je me tournais pour me voir sous tous les angles mais cette robe était vraiment une pure merveille ! C'était LA robe élégante, chic mais pas trop, et cela grâce à sa coupe courte. En effet elle ne faisait pas robe du soir mais les finitions faisaient d'elle un vêtement distingué. Et puis la couleur noir à la chance d'avoir ce côté passe partout ! Je sortais mes escarpins (eux non plus n'avaient jamais étaient portés), pris un petit sac où je glissais l'essentiel et me voilà enfin prête. J'allais sortir quand je revins sur mes pas pour rectifier l'erreur que j'allais commettre ! Je pris le flacon de parfum et m'en aspergea une dose que je jugeais juste parfaite et pour parfaire le tout m'en mis dans les cheveux de façon à ce qu'il le sente tout de suite quand nous nous verrons. Voilà, à présent je pouvais m'y rendre !

A peine dans le salon pour aller dire au revoir aux jeunes, leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi et le sourire d'Alice me rassura instantanément.

_ Mon Dieu Esmée, mais tu es parfaite ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, mon père va avoir du mal à te parler… Mais bon je pense que vous n'allez pas faire que ça toute la soirée…

_ Alice ! dis-je faussement outrée. Mais toi aussi tu es très jolie, nous sommes tous en beauté ce soir !

_ Elle a bien raison, tu es sublime Esmée. Passez une bonne soirée surtout !

_ Merci Jake, vous aussi les enfants. A tout à l'heure alors et amusez-vous bien.

_ Compte sur nous ! me répondit Jake avec un drôle de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne pris pas la peine de poser plus de questions et après les avoir embrassés je sortais et me rendais enfin au café où j'allais préparer une table pour deux.

_POV Alice_

Une fois sortie de ma douche j'avais directement été dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et me maquiller. Jake voulait qu'on sorte, et bien j'allais me faire jolie moi aussi ! J'avais besoin de me sentir désirable, et c'était surement dû au fait d'avoir vu Jazz tout à l'heure. On ne sait jamais, nous pouvions tomber sur lui si jamais l'envie de visiter la ville le prenait ! Je sais bien que j'étais folle de penser que je pouvais le croiser dans une si grande ville mais il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face, je me préparais comme si j'allais sortir avec lui ! C'était stupide mais peut être que l'euphorie d'Esmée réussissait même à traverser les murs tant elle était grande !

Seulement je n'allais pas dans un restaurant étoilé et je n'étais pas avec mon petit ami donc j'oubliais la robe du soir ! Je mis quand même un pantalon noir, moulant et sexy avec un petit top pour lequel j'avais eu un coup de foudre la semaine dernière ! J'aimais mettre des habits neuf pour des occasions, alors il était le bien venu ! Pour rester élégante jusqu'au bout j'avais des chaussures à talons et j'avais rehaussé le tout d'un très beau pendentif qui faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux. Une fois enfin prête sous toutes les coutures et en vérifiant que je n'avais rien omis j'allais rejoindre Jake.

_ Tu es très belle Alice ! Tu vois, ça va te faire du bien de sortir !

_ Merci Jake. On attend qu'Esmée parte et on y va ?

_ Oui mais en faite je pensais aller me changer en vitesse et revenir te chercher après !

_ Et bien sur tu n'as pas pensé à aller te préparer pendant que je le faisais ?

_ Euh… T'aurais du me le suggérer ! N'oublie pas, je ne suis qu'un homme et nous avons des petits cerveaux !

_ Vous l'admettez que quand ça vous arrange !

_ C'est vrai ! Mais vous nous aimez quand même…

_ Bon d'accord, je t'attendrais mais dépêche toi je commence à avoir faim !

Au moment où il allait partir Esmée arriva dans le salon et après nous avoir salués partie rejoindre mon père. La joie lui allait à merveille, elle était encore plus resplendissante ce soir !

Jake était parti il y a quelques instants, je m'apprêtais à regarder la télé en patientant lorsque quelqu'un sonna à l'interphone. Vu le peu de temps qu'il était parti, je pariais que c'était Jake qui avait oublié un truc !

_ Jake, tu as oublié quelque chose je parie !

_ Oui, il faudrait que je remonte prendre mes clés elles doivent être restées dans le salon.

_ Je t'ouvre mais tu as intérêt à te dépêcher après !

J'ouvris la porte et allais l'attendre dans le canapé.

_POV Jasper_

Carlisle venait de partir, me laissant finir de me préparer ce que je fis rapidement. Le stress commençait à monter alors qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir. Ne pouvant pas tenir en place je décidais d'aller à pied chez Alice, la marche et l'air frais me feraient le plus grand bien. Une fois arrivé dans la ville j'étais passé devant chez un fleuriste et l'envie de lui acheter un bouquet fut trop grande. Après avoir choisi ses fleurs préférées, un magnifique bouquet de roses mélangés à des gerberas et des œillets tous dans le même ton rose orangé, je me dirigeais enfin vers chez elle le cœur battant.

Arrivé au pied de son immeuble, Jake m'attendais déjà, comme nous l'avions convenus.

_ Te voilà, il était temps !

_ Désolé je me suis arrêté en route ! dis-je en désignant le bouquet.

_ Super, j'espère qu'elle ne te le jettera pas en pleine figure ! dit-il en rigolant.

_ Tu crois ? Elle est de mauvaise humeur ?

_ Mais non je disais ça en plaisantant ! Détends-toi, elle est prête. Allez respire un bon coup et tais-toi je sonne.

Rien que d'entendre sa voix à travers l'interphone me donna des frissons. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse pour quand je lui ferais face ! Du coup j'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors Jake me tapa l'épaule.

_ Allez mon gars, elle est à toi ! Tâche de prendre soin d'elle surtout.

Il avait déjà tourné les talons mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

_ Jake ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce geste. T'es un mec bien et Alice à de la chance d'être tombé sur toi. Alors merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, merci pour tout.

Il se retourna et me souris simplement. Un hochement de tête comme pour dire « pas de quoi » et il parti. Je me sentais mieux de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. Je pris une grande et profonde inspiration et monta chez Alice. A ma grande surprise elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, normal puisqu'elle attendait son ami ! Ne voulant pas lui faire peur en toquant à la porte je me décidai de rentrer doucement. Elle du entendre les bruits de pas et sa douce voix s'éleva dans les airs

_ J'suis dans le salon Jake, viens chercher tes clés je ne les ai pas cherché pour toi !

De nouveau je respirais pour me donner du courage et me laissa guider par le son de la télé. J'étais dans l'encadrement de porte et quand je la vis si belle je ne pu plus faire un seul pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu…

A cet instant elle se retourna et nos yeux se croisèrent enfin…

_POV Esmée_

Une fois au café je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la grande lumière, j'avais trop peur que des clients potentiels croient que c'était ouvert. Connaissant l'endroit comme ma poche je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les bougies destinées aux clients du soir.

J'avais appelé un traiteur sur la route et il ne devrait plus tarder à me livrer alors en attendant je préparais la table. J'avais choisie celle à côté du jukebox aussi bien pour choisir les musiques que pour la douce lumière qu'il nous donner en plus des bougies. Et puis c'était également près du comptoir, bref c'était la table que je préférais et que je donnais toujours aux jeunes couples qui venaient.

La table était prête, le repas également, les bougies tamisaient l'atmosphère et la musique douce planait dans l'air. Il ne restait plus que lui, cet homme dont j'avais tant rêver. Enfin nous allions pouvoir nous expliquer ! Je vérifiais une dernière fois que tout était prêt et lorsque je me retournais je le vis. Il était là, devant la porte en train de me regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beau être encore dehors et ne pas m'avoir encore adressé la parole, des frissons parcoururent mon corps tout entier et je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues.

Après s'être regardés plus longtemps que nécessaire je me décidais enfin à aller lui ouvrir la porte. Son odeur enivrant mes sens et ses prunelles brillantes s'incrustèrent dans les miennes.

_ Bonsoir Esmée.

Sa voix, se timbre que je pourrais reconnaitre entre mille… Il n'avait pas changé, j'étais toujours autant envouté par son être tout entier… Je lui souris timidement et répondis tout en lui laissant la place pour passer

_ Bonsoir Carlisle, entre je t'en pris.


	52. Chapter 52

**Nancyy04, Galswinthe, Mina, Clara, Grazie : **désolé pour ce suspens intenable mais là c'est bon j'arrête de vous faire souffrir ! lol

**Rosalice96 : **oui 3 fois en 3 jours mais ça fait tellement plaisir que tu peux le dire à chaque fois ^^ lol Mais de rien c'est tout à fait normal que je te répondre :) Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas ;)

Et pour celles qui n'aiment pas trop Jacob je suis bien contente si j'ai réussi à vous le faire un peu apprécié en lisant ma fic ! C'était un défi que j'avais avec une amie avant d'écrire cette fic et j'avais aussi réussi avec elle !

Voilà alors un grand MERCI et je n'en dis pas plus en vous laissant savourer les retrouvailles qui je pense vous plairont ! ;) Bonne soirée et à demain.**  
**

**Chapitre 52**

_POV Alice_

J'attendais Jake dans le salon, mais ma patience à des limites et là je commençais à me poser des questions ! Tout en commençant à lui parler je me retournais pour voir où il était

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase parce qu'une fois retournée je ne tombais pas sur des yeux brun mais des yeux émeraude dont seul son regard avait le don de me liquéfier sur place. Seulement dans cette circonstance je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ! Jasper se trouvait devant moi et je me devais de réagir ! Alors joignant les gestes à la parole, je me relevais d'un bond du fauteuil pour lui faire face et lui montrer la colère qui m'envahissait doucement.

_ Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Jake ? demandais-je en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_ Et bien, c'est justement Jake qui a eu cette idée…

_ Quelle idée ? Te faire monter à sa place parce que tu n'es pas assez mature pour sonner toi-même à la porte !

_ Ne t'énerve pas Alice, j'aimerais juste que l'on parle tout les deux. Je n'en ai pas l'occasion tout à l'heure.

_ C'est le moins que tu puisses dire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Jazz, ma vie à continuer quand même après mon départ et heureusement je me suis fait des amis sinon je ne sais pas où je serais à l'heure actuelle !

_ Je sais bien. Tout est de ma faute. C'est pour cela que si tu m'en laisse l'occasion, j'aimerais t'expliquer ma venu !

Avec un tel regard, une voix si sensuelle et une attitude pareille je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je baissais donc les armes mais pas entièrement. Je voulais quand même qu'il remarque que je n'étais plus aussi faible qu'avant et qu'il me fallait plus que sa présence pour fondre devant lui comme neige au soleil !

_ Très bien, tu as 5 minutes pour m'expliquer. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Déjà permets moi de t'offrir ce bouquet, quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi et je n'ai pas résisté à te l'offrir.

Manquer plus que ça justement pour que je devienne telle une guimauve. Aller ma fille, ressaisie toi ! Après tout c'est juste l'homme de ta vie qui est revenu pour t'apprendre quelque chose et qui t'offre un magnifique bouquet avec tes couleurs préférées ! Et oui, c'est ce que je disais, je fonds !

_ Il ne fallait pas. Mais merci, il est très beau. Dis-je en le prenant et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour le mettre dans un vase.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon pour le déposer sur la table basse, je remarquais que Jazz n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardais avec douceur. Je baissais le regard la première et lui tourna le dos, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit sourire face à se regard que j'adorais. J'éteignis la télé, m'assis et l'invita à en faire de même. Après un léger moment d'hésitation il prit place face à moi et nos yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Sans me démonter pour autant je maintenais le regard et lui dit

_ Très bien, explique moi tout je t'écoute.

_POV Esmée_

Carlisle venait de rentrer dans le café, mais nous étions gauche tout les deux. Nous ne savions pas comment nous y prendre, fallait-il se faire la bise ? Que pouvais-je lui dire à présent ? Devais-je le laisser commencer ? J'étais en train de réfléchir à toutes ces éventualités lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_ J'ai emmené une bouteille de vin pour l'occasion ! dit-il en la posant sur notre table

_ Oh c'est gentil merci.

_ C'est un très bel endroit Esmée, décoré avec gout ! Tu as toujours su faire de jolies ambiances !

Je n'avais pas encore arrêtée de rougir mais avec de tels compliments ça n'allait pas s'arranger ! Et puis me rendre compte qu'il se souvenait encore de ça me fis un pincement au cœur. Je lui adressai un sourire en guise de remerciement et pour ne pas laisser ma gêne s'installer je décidais de continuer le dialogue.

_ Oui cet endroit est vraiment parfait, mais je vais devoir le vendre. Dis-je mélancoliquement en caressant la boiserie du comptoir.

_ Ah bon ? Mais pour quelles raisons si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ Parce que c'est la volonté de ma défunte amie et ex-propriétaire de ce café. Elle ne veut plus que je vive dans le passé et selon elle il est préférable que je me sépare de ce lieu qui me rappellerait trop de souvenirs bons comme mauvais.

_ D'accord… Peut être a-t-elle raison au fond, tu pourrais te consacré dans une voix qui te plais à présent ! Tu es douée pour tellement de choses que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix !

_ Bon et si tu arrêtais les compliments pour ce soir !

_ Alors je rajouterais juste que tu es vraiment sublime et que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi éblouissante.

Il me regarda et ses prunelles s'incrustèrent en moi comme pour marteler encore plus ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avalais difficilement ma salive mais je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque à quel point il me perturbait alors je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et après avoir respiré je me lançais également.

_ Je te retourne le compliment, tu es comme je t'ai toujours connu, aussi élégant et doux.

Je marquais une pose car ce sourire en coin qu'il me faisait à présent, je n'avais jamais su y résister et il le savait bien. Ce n'était que le début de la soirée et si ça continuer ainsi je sens que ça allait être dur de ne pas succomber à cette attraction qui était si grande qu'elle devait prendre tout le contenu du café ! Pour tenter de faire diminuer la chaleur émotionnelle qui bouillait en moi, je préférais changer de sujet.

_ Passons à table si tu le veux bien !

_ Très bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim.

Seulement connaissant Carlisle, il n'était qu'au début du charme qu'il savait exercée sur les femmes. Il agissait en parfait gentleman, me tira la chaise pour que je m'assois, me servi du vin et alla mettre un fond de musique pour l'ambiance. La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions !

_POV Jasper_

J'étais enfin assis au côté de la plus belle femme qui m'est était donner de voir. Rien que de vivre cet instant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux ! Savoir que même après les durs mois que j'avais vécu mon cœur continuer de battre intensément rien qu'en étant en sa présence… Je revivais et j'espérais bien que ce n'était que le début.

_ Très bien, explique moi tout je t'écoute.

Elle avait dit cette phrase de façon trop sèche et la connaissant je savais bien qu'elle avait employé ce ton si distant pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'elle aussi était heureuse. C'était plutôt bon signe et ça m'encouragea à prendre la parole pour enfin tout lui avouer.

_ Je suis venu pour te dire une nouvelle très importante…

Elle me fit signe de la main comme pour s'excuser de me couper la parole alors je me tus pour la laisser me dire le fond de sa pensée.

_ Juste une petite question avant tout !

_ Dis moi.

_ Si c'est si important que ça je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait cette scène au parc tout à l'heure. Je te signale qu'en agissant ainsi tu as quand même gâché le plaisir de mes retrouvailles avec mon père ! Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça dans ma vie et de vouloir frapper les gens sans même les connaitre !

_ Tu as raison, j'admets avoir exagéré mais comprends moi tout de même !

_ Te comprendre ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je te signale que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde à frapper ta péta… Euh, Lauren pourtant je n'ai rien fait de telle ! Alors que toi tu as eu une histoire avec elle en plus !

_ Je me suis excusé auprès de Jake, je viens m'excuser auprès de toi et justement t'apporter des explications sur cette pétasse ! Car oui, tu peux vraiment l'appeler comme ça !

_ Non je ne voulais pas, je me suis laissé emporter mais je n'ai pas à parler d'elle en ces termes…

_ Oh que si, ce serait justifié. Et encore tu es loin du compte quand tu dis ça !

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça et avec le sourire aux lèvres en plus ?

J'avais enfin attiré son attention sur le sujet et j'avais bien l'intention de la faire mariner un peu plus histoire de voir la réaction qu'elle allait avoir…

_ Et bien c'est justement ce que je suis venu te dire mais tu voulais des explications sur mon agissement avec ton ami Jacob. Donc je ne voudrais pas que tu dises que je ne réponds pas à ta question…

_ Jazz arrête ça ! dit-elle en souriant.

Je la connaissais mais elle aussi savait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Alors après s'être enfin souris mutuellement j'allais m'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui pris la main. Elle n'eu pas de geste de recul, je regardais nos deux mains jointes de nouveau et mes yeux s'embuèrent sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Lorsque je la regardai de nouveau elle avait cet air perplexe qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'elle cherchait la solution toute seule, se remémorant les paroles pour essayer de trouver des indices. Ne tenant plus je lui révélait enfin le pourquoi du comment.

_ Lauren à accoucher il y a plusieurs jours.

_ Ah… dit-elle en tentant de reprendre possession de sa main.

_ Je n'ai pas finit ! dis-je en serrant plus fort sa main pour la garder dans la mienne.

Elle me regarda surprise et en colère en même temps. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et continua dans ma lancé.

_ Avec ton père nous avions convenu de rester proches d'elle durant toute la grossesse de façon à ce qu'elle ai une totale confiance en Carlisle. Ton père est un des seuls qui n'a pas montrer de doute quand je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que ce bébé était le mien. Il a donc agit avec tact et délicatesse et m'a prouvé qu'il était nécessaire de montrer à Lauren que nous étions ses amis histoire qu'elle laisse ton père l'accoucher. Il avait parfaitement réussi sa mission d'ailleurs !

_ Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Jazz ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir de telles choses, c'est assez dure pour moi alors…

Je mourrais d'envie de mettre mon doigt sur sa délicieuse bouche pour lui dire de se taire, mais je savais qu'à ce contact je ne pourrais pas contrôler mon irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. Je fis donc ce geste sur ma propre bouche et elle s'arrêta d'elle-même de parler, surement résigner. Je pouvais donc continuer.

_ Je te dis tout cela pour que tu saches tout et non pas pour te faire souffrir Alice. Je disais donc que ton père aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait avec cet enfant, comme par exemple pratiquer un test de paternité…

A cet instant je pus admirer une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle buvait mes paroles et attendais la suite du récit avec impatience.

_ … Seulement il n'en a pas eu besoin.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Et bien, ce bébé doit plutôt être celui de Tyler si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se gratta le derrière de la tête, me sourit tendrement et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins elle posa enfin ses délicates lèvres sur les miennes.

_POV Carlisle_

L'ambiance était installée. Le cadre était beau, la musique douce, la nourriture excellente et la femme qui partageait ce magnifique moment avec moi était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Tout le temps du repas nous l'avions passé à nous raconter notre vie, elle m'avait longuement parlé d'Alice, je lui avais parlé d'Edward, de nos travails, et nous arrivons donc au moment tabou : notre vie amoureuse. Il fallait bien y arriver et là nous ne pouvions plus reculer.

_ Et toi alors, tu es avec quelqu'un ?

_ Alice ne t'en as parlé ?

_ Je préfèrerais avoir la réponse de ta bouche c'est tout.

_ Et tu veux que je te dise que depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté je n'ai jamais réussi à refaire ma vie ?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais quitté Esmée ! C'est toi qui n'es jamais revenue à Forks.

_ J'aurais préféré ne jamais y revenir, crois moi !

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Quand es-tu revenue, si tu l'as fait pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas averti ?

_ Figure toi que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir te faire une surprise… Je suis arrivée le jour de la fête, tu sais le 1er dimanche de mai…

Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux s'étaient voilés et sa gorge serrée vu la voix qu'elle avait. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir ainsi, je me levais donc et vint me mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Je lui pris sa main et la força à me regarder.

_ Esmée je t'en pris, continue. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'attends ce jour avec impatience ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue dans ma vie… Est-ce tes parents qui t'en on empêchés ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Elle respira longuement, se forçant surement à ne pas pleurer. Elle avala ses sanglots, ancra son regard dans le mien et eu le courage de continuer.

_ Je suis donc arrivée à cette fête avec une seule idée en tête : te faire la surprise d'être là, de ne pas avoir écouté mes parents et d'être revenue pour de bon dans le seul but de faire ma vie avec toi. Je t'avais enfin retrouvé parmi tous les habitants, mais c'est bien normal, tu ne passes pas inaperçu…

Elle sourit face à cette pensée et marque une petite pause pour recommencer. Seulement lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son sourire avait totalement disparu, son visage s'était durcit laissant place à de la colère et de la… haine ! Oui de la haine, je n'avais jamais vu Esmée ainsi ! Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car elle avait recommencé à parler.

_ Bref, j'avançais en ta direction lorsque je fus stoppé par cette magnifique femme qui venait de t'embrasser. J'aurais pu comprendre que tu es retrouvé une petite amie, mais que cette femme porte ton enfant s'en était trop pour moi. Lorsque j'ai vu son ventre rond et la façon dont elle te regardait je me suis laissé tomber par terre et je suis resté là tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Et lorsque je fus sur d'être la dernière, j'ai rassemblé le peu de force qu'il me restait pour me relever et partir à l'aéroport. Je n'ai plus jamais revus mes parents, je leur en voulais bien trop de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors j'ai pris le premier vol qui venait et j'ai atterris à Chicago avec pour seul bagage ce que je portais sur le dos. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Emma quelques jours plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle racontait cette histoire, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais moi-même vécu pendant cette journée. Lorsque j'ai le courage de la regarder de nouveau je me rends compte que nous pleurons tous les deux. Des larmes silencieuses s'étaient laissé tomber le long de mes joues…

_ Esmée laisse moi t'expliquer.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer Carlisle ! La fidélité d'un homme n'est pas équivalente à celle d'une femme. Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire une telle chose, tu étais mon premier amour…

_ Tu l'étais aussi et tu le sais très bien. Seulement tu veux un scoop, et bien tu l'es toujours ! Pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi, pas une seule année s'est écoulée sans que je n'espère en secret ton retour. Au fond de toi je suis sur que tu le sais. Esmée, je suis revenu pour enfin te dire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis toutes ces années. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimé, tu entends, la seule. J'ai fait l'erreur d'avoir trop bu à une soirée… Tu venais de partir, tes parents m'avaient rit au nez lorsque j'étais passé te chercher et que je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils t'avaient expédié à l'autre bout du pays pour faire tes études ! Alors j'ai noyé mon chagrin dans l'alcool… Le matin au réveil, je n'étais pas seul et quelques mois plus tard cette femme est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle attendait Edward. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de faire parler tes parents, essayé de retrouver ta trace, mais à chaque fois je me heurtais à un mur de silence et de moquerie. Alors j'ai assumé mon erreur et ironie du sort, je me suis affichait au grand jour avec elle le jour de la fête comme elle avait tant rêvé…

Nous restons silencieux après ces durs aveux mais je me sens tout de même plus léger depuis que j'ai enfin dévoilé ce lourd secret dont j'étais le seul détenteur.

_ Tu l'as quand même aimé puisque tu lui as fait un deuxième enfant !

_ J'ai eu de l'affection pour elle, mais je n'ai plus jamais été amoureux. Je ne l'ai était que d'une seule femme et comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être…

_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai réussie à refaire ma vie peut être ? Regarde autour de toi Carlisle ! Ma vie se résume à mon travail… A chaque fois que j'essayais de sortir avec un homme j'avais toujours cette horrible impression de te tromper, cette culpabilité qui me rongeait alors que pendant ce temps je croyais que tu vivais une vie parfaite avec ta petite famille ! Je n'ai pas d'enfant alors que tu sais le désires que j'avais d'en avoir… Le jour où tu es sortie de ma vie, ma vie entière s'est arrêté, j'ai cessé d'exister, j'ai juste survécu comme je le pouvais…

_ J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais sache que j'ai gâché 2 vies au final. La tienne et la mienne…

_ Surement, mais tu en as sauvé 2 également. Edward et Alice n'auraient pas pu vivre sans leur papa.

_ Tu as toujours cet instinct maternelle toi, tu n'as vraiment pas changé…

Elle me sourit et baisse les yeux. Seulement sans son regard je me sens de nouveau perdu, je ne pourrais pas repartir sans elle, il me faut des réponses et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui me brulent les lèvres.

_ Esmée, maintenant que j'ai dévoilé mes sentiments, peux-tu me dire les tiens ? Je viens de te dire que je suis encore amoureux de toi mais tu restes silencieuse à ce sujet, est-ce que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner ? De m'aimer encore ? De retenter notre chance tous les deux ?

Et à peine avais-je finis mes questions qu'une vague de bien être m'envahit. Une intense chaleur ce fait sur mes joues, elle vient d'y déposer délicatement ses mains… Un séisme se produit en moi, son souffle caresse mon visage… Et un volcan coule dans mes veines lorsque ses lèvres prennent enfin possessions des miennes… Je crois que ça a été la meilleure réponse de toute ma vie…


	53. Chapter 53

**Estelle : **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Je pense que ton avis est partagé ^^ en tout cas, moi je suis bien d'accord avec toi (imagine comme j'ai du me retenir en écrivant ! lol)

**Nancyy04 : **oh merci ! Oui pour le suspens, il fallait tenir bon mais ensuite je me doutais que vous seriez contente de la suite (et encore vous n'avez rien vu ^^)

**Rosalice96 : **merci :) Pour la question, Alice a les cheveux court (elle est comme dans le chapitre 1) ;)

**Mina : **et bien, merci beaucoup ! ça me touche énormément, je suis heureuse de faire passer tant d'émotions à travers mes écrits :)

**Clara, Galswinthe et Grazie : **et oui les retrouvailles que vous vouliez tellement sont enfin là et à présent voici la suite de la soirée !

Alors merci à vous toutes, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à demain**  
**

**Chapitre 53**

_Forks_

_POV Edward_

Ça ne fait même pas une journée complète que papa est parti et déjà je me sens mieux ! Non pas que je n'aime pas sa compagnie, mais disons plutôt que ces derniers jours ont étaient l'enfer à cause de son stress… Les 4 jours d'attente pour aller à Chicago m'ont semblé une éternité autant pour lui que pour moi ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas j'avais aussi eu droit aux éternelles questions de Jasper sur ma sœur ! « Tu crois qu'elle m'aime encore ? » « Sera-t-elle heureuse de me revoir ? » « Tu penses que je fais une erreur d'aller là bas sans la prévenir ? » « J'aurais peut être du réfléchir avant de prendre les billets, je ne suis peut être pas prêt… » Et voilà à quoi s'était résumé ces derniers jours ! Entre mon père et lui j'avais l'impression d'étouffé ! Alors maintenant que je peux respirer j'ai bien l'intention d'organiser une petite soirée sympa pour détendre tout le monde surtout que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester seul quand je peux profiter pleinement de la maison ! A peine l'idée était née dans mon esprit que je m'emparais déjà du téléphone. La première personne fut bien entendu Bella car j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix rassurante, seul son timbre et ses intonations arrivaient à me donner des frissons rien qu'en l'entendant. J'allais bien entendu profiter de l'absence de mon père pour qu'elle passe les nuits à la maison et comme à chaque fois que cette situation nous arrivait nous allions avoir envie de prendre un appartement ensemble ! Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais nous aurons la possibilité d'en reparler encore… Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir vu le malheur de Jazz ou si c'est moi qui ai évolué mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de me lancer ! Je n'ai jamais aimé une personne aussi fort que ma Bella et je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit de la femme de ma vie. Alors si les circonstances si prêtent, je serais d'avis de lui proposé ! Nous verrons bien le déroulement des prochains jours…

Après avoir convenu qu'elle viendrait dans l'après midi pour m'aider à préparer la soirée, nous avions raccroché et j'appelais désormais Emmett. Ce ne fut pas lui qui me répondis mais sa moitié qui, vu sa voix guillerette étai de très bonne humeur ! Lorsqu'elle me révéla la raison je lui répondis par celle de mon appel et la conclusion nous fit rire : elle était aussi soulagée que moi que son frère soit enfin partit ! Ils avaient réussi à nous lessiver par leur comportement puéril alors elle accepta tout de suite mon invitation. J'aurais pu inviter d'autres personnes mais ça faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés juste tous les quatre… Ce fut donc avec plaisir que je partis faire quelques courses pour une petite soirée tranquille entre couple !

_Chicago_

_POV Alice_

Jasper était en train de m'expliquer les raisons de sa venue et je commençais à m'impatienter car il faisait exprès de tourner autour du pot ! Lorsqu'enfin la phrase que j'attendais tant, celle que même en rêve je n'osais croire, sortie enfin de sa bouche

_ Et bien, ce bébé doit plutôt être celui de Tyler si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je fus assommée par cette révélation ! Je voulus répondre, poser des questions, lui demander plus de détails mais la seule chose qui me frappa plus que tout le reste c'était la liberté de Jasper. Si ce n'était pas lui le père alors il n'avait aucun devoir envers Lauren, pas plus que moi envers elle et son bébé ! En d'autre terme Jasper redevenait MON Jasper ! Prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable je ne pu m'empêcher de me jeter sur ses lèvres qui me faisaient tant rêver depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce… Ce fut un baiser fougueux, remplie de désir et de passion, un de ceux qui figure parmi les inoubliables ! Non seulement parce que j'en mourrais d'envie mais également parce que c'était notre premier baiser depuis ces longs mois l'un sans l'autre. Mais est-ce que cela signifiait que nous étions de nouveau en couple ? Devais-je fondre immédiatement sous son charme sans même prendre le temps de se poser des questions sur notre futur ? Eprouvait-il encore des sentiments aussi forts que j'avais à son encontre ? Je me surpris à me poser trop de questions sans réponses alors même si ce fut à contre cœur je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de quitter sa bouche pulpeuse et sucré.

Je me levai du canapé, mis une main sur mes lèvres comme pour me rendre vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé et lui tourna le dos en m'éloignant vers la cuisine.

_ Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

_ …

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre alors il me rattrapa et pris ma main dans la sienne pour me faire de nouveau face et ancrer son regard dans le mien.

_ Dis moi à quoi tu penses s'il te plait !

_ Je suis un peu perdu Jazz… Tu reviens alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, tu viens ici ce soir alors que je ne t'attendais pas, tu m'annonces une nouvelle des plus heureuses mais j'admets que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! J'ai du tout quitté pour ne pas sombrer et maintenant que je vais bien il y a de nouveau tout ce chamboulement…

Il me sourit de son sourire que j'aime tant, celui qui me rassure et me réconforte toujours et sans quitter une seconde mes yeux, il se lance dans sa réponse avec une voix qui montre à quel point il est déterminé pour répondre.

_ Écoute moi bien Alice, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour continuer à vivre pendant ces longs mois sans ta présence à mes côtés mais je suis heureux d'en avoir trouvé la force ! Heureux parce que grâce à ce courage je suis enfin devant toi et à présent plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je suis venu à Chicago pour t'apprendre la vérité au sujet du bébé mais aussi et surtout pour te reconquérir, mon amour. Pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que tu ne sois dans mes pensés, pas une seconde ne s'est écoulé sans que mon amour grandisse encore et toujours, inlassablement… Tu es la seule personne qui me procure des frissons quand je te vois, la seule qui me prouve que si je suis sur cette terre c'est dans un but précis : te rendre heureuse, te combler et t'aimer de tout mon être, de toutes mes forces. Je t'aime plus que ma vie Alice alors si ce n'est pas réciproque et si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et bien je n'ai plus aucunes raisons d'être !

Je n'avais pas quitté ses yeux non plus et j'avais donc pu me noyer dans la sincérité de ses paroles. Les larmes de joie que j'avais laissée coulé le long de mes joues venaient se perdre dans le coin de ma bouche et il les essuya tendrement avec son pouce. Mon sourire s'étirait, je me remettais doucement de cette si belle déclaration et je fus enfin soulagée de voir que son amour était intact, peut être même encore plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé ! L'amour que nous nous vouons l'un pour l'autre était bel et bien là, intact, pur et franc. Je n'avais donc plus aucunes raisons de me retenir, j'avais eu toutes les réponses que je souhaitais, alors après lui avoir caressé la joue, je laissais ma main glisser dans sa nuque et l'attira à moi pour un nouveau baisé brulant et passionnant.

_POV Esmée_

Une déclaration, Carlisle venait de me faire une déclaration ! Je n'en revenais pas, moi qui m'étais toujours imaginé qu'une pareille situation ne pouvait pas m'arriver… J'étais en train de la vivre et je me retrouvais subjugué par sa beauté, face à son charisme et troublée par sa détermination de me demander si nous avions un avenir tous les deux. Dans son regard se mêlé peur, attente et espoir, dans mon cœur se trouvaient envie, tentation et amour. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir davantage, cela faisait des années que j'avais envie que ce jour se produise alors maintenant que j'avais enfin droit à cette éclaircie de bonheur j'aurais été bien bête de ne pas saisir cette occasion. Sans plus attendre je referme mes mains autour de ses joues et sans le quitter du regard je dépose mes lèvres brulantes de désir sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Je commence à me détendre lorsque je sens comme un petit sourire de sa part et à partir de ce moment, mes yeux se ferment et nos langues se retrouvent enfin. Elles s'entremêlent, se caressent et joue ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'a pas perdu la main, ses baisés m'emmènent toujours au 7ème ciel, alors prise d'une irrépressible envie de plus je commence à me lever et nos corps sont attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. Nos souffles se font plus irréguliers, plus fort et nos mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre. Je n'entends plus la musique, je n'écoute que son cœur, je ne vois plus la pièce, le seul décor que j'ai n'est autre que ces yeux dans lesquels je me suis noyée de nouveau…

La passion laissa place à la folie et nous nous laissons déshabiller l'un par l'autre. Il quitte mes yeux l'espace d'un instant pour chercher un endroit où nous pourrions être plus à l'aise, et vu le sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage je comprends qu'il a trouvé son bonheur. Alors doucement il se penche vers moi et me prends tendrement dans ses bras pour m'emmener vers le billard. Arriver à la hauteur de ce dernier, il m'y dépose le plus délicatement possible et son regard incendiaire me consume toute entière. Je l'attire à moi et nous voilà repartis pour des caresses enivrantes, je suis tellement bien que je me laisse même imaginé notre futur… Et là c'est le blocage ! Est-ce qu'il ne s'agit que d'une escale dans sa vie chargée de médecin respectueux de Forks ? Aurais-je le courage de quitter Chicago ? Et s'il ne me demandait pas de l'accompagner ?

Bien entendu il a senti la retenue que j'ai, alors doucement il se couche sur le billard et m'emmène avec lui, me collant contre son torse.

_ Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…

_ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !

_ Justement, comment je ferais pour te parler quand tu rentreras à Forks ? Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une relation à distance comme des adolescents, je ne m'en sens pas la force…

_ Mais je ne pourrais pas rentrer en te laissant Esmée ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés je n'ai aucune envie de partir à nouveau. Nous ne faisons qu'un et je te veux mienne pour toujours !

A ce moment précis où il avait prononcé cette phrase, une étincelle avait illuminé son regard. Il me fit me relever en même temps que lui et en moins de temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour le comprendre il venait de s'agenouiller devant moi. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, je n'arrivais plus à fermer ma bouche, et mon corps commençait à trembler légèrement. Il me sourit d'un sourire franc et sur de lui, prit ma main entre les siennes et se jeta à l'eau

_ Esmée Anne Evenson, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

_Forks_

_POV Edward_

Tout était prêt, Bella et moi attendions nos amis et nous profitons enfin de ce moment de répit pour se faire un câlin. Elle s'était approchée de moi avec son sourire en coin et elle savait que j'avais du mal à lui résister lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi. Elle se lovait tout contre moi et mes mains se posèrent tout naturellement sur ses reins. Le fait de l'avoir contre moi, d'attendre nos invités dans une maison vide, là où nous allions passer la nuit tous les deux, ensemble pour plusieurs jours… Ces petites circonstances normalement anodines avaient révélées en moi le désir de reprendre une discussion sur le fait de prendre un appartement rien qu'à nous. Je pris une profonde respiration, j'allais commencer à parler lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu as quelque chose à me demander mon amour ?

_ …

Je fus pris de court par le fait d'avoir été démasqué. Elle dut voir mon air surpris et s'en amusa.

_ Je te connais par cœur tu sais et lorsque ton cœur commence à s'emballer un peu et que tu prends une inspiration telle que tu l'as fait, c'est en général pour me parler ou me demander quelque chose !

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! J'aime le fait qu'on se connaît sur le bout des doigts, j'aime notre complicité, j'aime quand tu finis mes phrases parce que tu connais ma façon de penser… Tu es la femme la plus parfaite au monde et effectivement je voulais te parler de quelque chose !

_ Très bien je t'écoute ! dit-elle en s'asseyant face à moi sur le plan de travail.

Cependant elle ne s'était pas éloignée puisque nos doigts étaient toujours entremêlés et je pouvais encore sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

_ Et bien…

Dring ! La sonnette venait de retentir et je fus couper dans mon élan. J'en fus déçu mais quand je vis dans le regard de ma moitié qu'elle aussi aurait aimé savoir le fin mot de l'histoire je fus rassuré intérieurement.

_ Nous reprendrons cette conversation tout à l'heure !

_ J'espère bien, tu n'y échapperas pas tu m'as rendu trop curieuse…

Je m'en allais ouvrir la porte le sourire aux lèvres et fit entrer Rose et Em qui avaient l'air tout aussi heureux d'être là.

_ Je sens que cette soirée va nous faire un bien fou, ça fait du bien de se retrouvé enfin au calme tous les quatre !

_ Oh que oui Rose ! Aller venez on va dans le salon…

_POV Carlisle_

Tous ces moments de douceur et d'amour envers ma tendre Esmée me font me sentir léger, je suis enfin moi-même avec elle. Depuis que je l'ai dans mes bras c'est comme si ma vie reprenait un sens ! Bien entendu elle en avait un puisque j'avais mes enfants, mais disons qu'elle était enfin complète à présent. Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, je profite de chaque parcelles de sa peau si douce qui m'est offerte et lorsque nous enlevons nos habits et que nos corps à moitié nue sont l'un contre l'autre je décolle immédiatement à destination du lieu le plus paradisiaque que je connaisse…

Mais lorsque je sens que tout à coup elle n'a plus le même entrain qu'au départ je rouvre les yeux et découvre une Esmée désemparée et perdue.

Une fois qu'elle s'est livrée, ses mots raisonnent en moi et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie qu'aucun doute ne vient perturber ma détermination. Alors ne pouvant pas gardé cette idée plus longtemps en moi, je la relève du billard et me mets à genoux devant elle en lui prenant la main et en la regardant avec le plus d'amour possible dans mes yeux.

_ Esmée Anne Evenson, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Elle semble réellement surprise mais le sourire et les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues rosies me montrent à quel point elle est heureuse.

_ Oh oui ! Oui oui oui !

Alors je me relève et l'enlace fort, laissant à mon tour les larmes de bonheur couler sur ses épaules dénudés. Je me rends alors compte du comique de la situation et ne peux m'empêcher d'en rire.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Et bien regarde nos tenus et tu comprendras !

Elle me regarde, se regarde et joint son rire au mien. Moi qui avait pensé à des millions de façons de pouvoir la demander en mariage, dans différents endroits plus insolites les uns que les autres, je me retrouve dans un café fermé, à la lueur de quelques bougies, mais le pire reste nos « tenues » si je peu employé ce terme pour notre accoutrement. Je suis torse nu, en caleçon et… en chaussettes ! Quand à ma futur femme, elle est en sous vêtement et en talon et elle est d'une perfection à couper le souffle.

_ Je suis ringard alors que toi tu es tout simplement sublime… Je serais un peu plus à l'aise comme ça ! dis-je en enlevant mes chaussettes.

Elle sourit et me répond d'une voix plus que féline

_ Et tu seras encore mieux comme ça… dit-elle en enlevant le dernier rempart de notre amour…

Et c'est à ce moment que je ne répondis plus de rien et que nous reprenons à l'endroit où nous nous étions interrompu…

_POV Rosalie  
_

Mon adorable nounours et moi venions d'arriver chez Ed et tout était réuni pour que nous passions une agréable soirée ! Le fait que nous ne soyons que nous quatre, la musique d'ambiance que nous aimions, l'atmosphère calme et bon enfant… Bref avant qu'elle ne commence, j'aimais cette soirée mais c'est sur qu'elle aurait vraiment été parfaite avec deux personnes en plus… Mais avant que je ne me laisse attrister par cette constatation Bella avait pris la parole ce qui me sortie de mes pensées.

_ Rose tu es très belle ce soir, je te trouve resplendissante !

J'allais répondre à cet adorable compliment mais je fus coupé par les paroles de mon Emmounet

_ Normal vu ce que nous venons de faire, elle est totalement épanouie si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! avait-il dit en levant les sourcils et en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras d'Edward.

_ On voit toujours ce que tu veux dire Em ! avait rétorqué sa sœur avant que l'assemblée ne rigole.

_ Emmett ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de parler de ça !

Je n'aimais pas qu'il fasse ce genre de révélations mais connaissant sa discrétion, c'était peine perdue pour qu'il taise le délicieux moment que nous venions de passer… Autant il avait des airs d'ours devant les autres, autant il était d'une douceur et d'une attention sans pareil quand nous étions en intimité tous les deux. C'était ce double côté que j'aimais chez lui, le fait d'être en total sécurité entre ses bras m'était essentiel et c'était le rôle qui lui allait à merveille. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en vouloir alors je me joignis à eux pour en rire.

La soirée se passait à merveille, Bella et moi étions sur le canapé en train de papoté pendant que les hommes étaient dans la cuisine (le changement fait parfois du bien !) lorsque la sonnette retentit.

_ Mon amour tu attends quelqu'un ?

_ Non Bella, personne. Tu peux aller ouvrir mon ange, on est occupé à vous servir là !

Nous nous sourions avec Bella car Ed avait pris sa voix de l'homme soumis mais on reconnait tout de suite qu'il plaisante. Elle se dirige vers la porte et ma curiosité étant piqué au vif, je me décide d'aller voir qui vient nous déranger. En m'avançant je crois reconnaitre la voix de la personne et immédiatement mon cœur s'emballe. En passant devant la cuisine Emmett à du voir la colère sur mon visage car je l'entends m'appeler, mais trop tard personne ne pourras m'arrêter à présent.

J'arrive enfin à la hauteur de cette voix et je me rends compte que je ne mettais pas trompé ! Comment ose-t-elle venir ici ? Comment Bella fait-elle pour garder son calme ? Moi je ne peux pas alors je pousse doucement la gentille Bella pour faire face à l'invitée empoisonnée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu oses venir faire ici toi ?

_ Salut Rose, dit-elle gênée en me voyant, je voulais parler à Ed en fait…

_ Ne fais pas comme si nous étions étaient tes potes, ne m'appelle pas par mon surnom car tu n'es rien pour moi, tu as déjà de la chance que je te parle avant de pouvoir te coller mon poing dans ta face de…

_ Ma Rosie d'amour, on se calme !

Emmett était arrivé derrière moi et avait rattrapé mon bras avant que je ne m'élance sur cette garce.

_ Lâche moi Em, il faut que je lui règle son compte à celle là ! Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la bienvenue ! Mais tu sais quoi Lauren, ton plan écœurant pour tenter de séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment profondément et bien ça n'a pas marché ! Mon frère est déjà parti rejoindre Alice, mais vu que tu es là autant que je me défoule, alors lâche moi Emmett !

_ Non je ne te lâcherais pas mon ange.

A ce moment là il m'avait pris dans ses bras et je savais bien que je n'avais plus aucune chance pour me débattre. C'est alors qu'il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter la seule chose qui pouvait réussir à me calmer ! Immédiatement j'avais arrêté de me débattre et il me relâchait doucement. Le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres dut lui faire peur, comme si nous venions de mettre au point un plan machiavélique car elle recula automatiquement lorsque ma moitié me reposa au sol.

_ Tu fais bien de te méfier mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. Alors rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus par ici !

_ Attends Lauren, juste une question. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais au juste ?

_ …

_ Rentrer m'attendre, j'arrive tout de suite.

_ Ed t'es vraiment trop gentil à chaque fois, ça m'exaspère !

_ Rose, ne sois pas comme ça, tout le monde est différent ma chérie. Aller viens te calmer à l'intérieur.

Nous laissons donc le traitre seul dehors avec la garce mais je ne pus pas me calmer si rapidement alors je les observe de la fenêtre du salon ce qui fait rire mon Emmounet. Une fois que leur petite discussion est finie, je ne la quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller…

_ Rose, tu voudrais bien nous dire ce qui t'as calmé tout à l'heure.

_ Pas de problème Ed mais après tu me diras ce qu'elle te voulait ! J'y crois pas, oser venir ici comme ça, elle est vraiment sans gêne celle là !

_ Rosie, penses à ce que je t'ai dit…

_ Oui tu as entièrement raison bébé, je laisse le plaisir à Alice de démolir cette pétasse ! J'imagine bien ma petite Al en pleine action ! Je l'ai vu une fois énervée et je peux dire que ça avait chauffé alors là je veux être aux premières loges pour la scène des retrouvailles avec Lauren !

_ Tu connais bien ta petite femme Em ! Il n'y a que toi pour la calmé dans un tel moment.

_ Et oui, je sais bien, rien ni personne ne résiste au charme de ce bon vieux Emmett. Hein ma poulette ?

_ Mais oui mon amour ! dis-je ne venant me serrer contre son torse viril. Et sinon Ed, que voulait-elle au juste ?

_ Heureusement pour elle, elle ne l'a pas demandé devant toi…

_ Pourquoi ? dis-je sentant de nouveau un début de colère m'envahir.

_ Elle voulait que je lui dise quand Jazz revient. Elle veut lui parler.

Au lieu d'être en colère je laissais place à la bonne humeur tout en me disant que ce qui l'attendait au retour de mon frère ne serait autre que son dégout et sa méprise, et pour une fille fière comme Lauren c'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire !

_POV Jazz_

J'avais enfin eu le courage de dire à Alice la puissance de mes sentiments. Tous les mots que j'avais employés étaient sortis tout seul, découlant le plus naturellement possible de ma bouche et surtout de mon cœur. A présent je me sentais plus léger et je fus rempli d'une douce sensation de bien être lorsque je vis le sourire de ma chère et tendre. Elle semblait rassurée et apaisée, mais comment avait-elle pu douter de mon amour ? Je pense que cette histoire lui a fait encore plus de mal que je n'osais le croire… J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de mal à me refaire confiance et qu'elle se rendra compte de l'amour inconditionnel que je lui porte ! A moi de lui prouver chaque jour, de lui montrer la place essentielle qu'elle occupe dans mon cœur.

Le baiser intense et brulant qui suivi mes déclarations me prouva que j'avais trouvé les mots juste. Nous venions de passer à l'étape supérieur car vu la tournure des choses, nous savions à présent que plus rien ne pouvait nous retenir… Nous nous étions trop manqué et nous avions bien l'intention de ne plus laissé le temps s'immiscer entre nous ! Elle commença doucement à déboutonner ma chemise et la laissa tomber à terre, caressant mon dos et mon torse avec volupté je lui enlevai son top et regarda avec envie sa poitrine qui gonflait en reprenant son souffle. Nous nous sourions et enleva nous même le reste de nos habits pour aller plus vite tellement l'envie était forte ! Nous faisons passionnément l'amour sur le canapé du salon et lorsque nous arrivons à l'explosion de bien être en même temps, elle vient se lover tout contre moi et caresse d'un seul doigt mes abdos.

_ Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien…

Elle agrippe ses yeux aux miens et dans un murmure me souffle un « je t'aime » qui mêle désir et passion. Je lui réponds et prends de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Nous arrêtons uniquement parce que nous commençons à manquer de souffle alors seulement à cet instant Alice se rend compte de la situation et se relève à toute vitesse.

_ Jazz, rhabilles toi ! Si Esmée rentre je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle nous découvre comme ça ici !

Effectivement je n'y avais pas pensé ! Alors je m'exécute et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous voilà de nouveau dans nos habits !

_ Avec tout ça nous n'avons même pas mangé !

_ Mais je me suis régalé avec toi moi…

_ Arrête Jazz, tu vas de nouveau m'excitée ! Pas maintenant, c'est trop dangereux !

_ D'accord. Alors si tu veux, je vais chercher à manger et quand je reviens on regarde gentiment un film !

_ Ça me va. Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes tout de suite, je veux passer du temps dans tes bras.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon ange je reviens tout de suite.

Et effectivement je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle non plus alors je sortis en courant et revenu le plus vite possible. Nous nous cantonnons au plan et regardons donc la télé mais une chose que nous n'avions pas prévu se produisit : nous nous endormons tous les deux, entremêles l'un sur l'autre…


	54. Chapter 54

**Rosalice96 : **comme toujours merci beaucoup :) Pour répondre à ta question (qui ne m'a jamais été posé !) et bien non Alice et Jasper n'est pas mon couple préféré ! On pourrait le croire en lisant ma fic mais bon je te rassure ils arrivent en 2ème position ;) Mes préférés sont Carlisle et Esmé car pour moi ils ont ce côté mythique du couple parfait, fort, uni, soudé, que rien ni personne ne peut terrasser ! Et mon personnage préféré est Carlisle, talonné de très très près par Jacob. Et pour les filles c'est Alice et Esmé. Bien entendu ça ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas les autres personnages mais non seulement j'aime tout de leur personnage mais je trouve qu'ils sont plus "exploitable" pour écrire une histoire. Voilà, si tu as d'autre question j'y répondrais :)

**Nancyy04 :** merci :) Pour l'idée de la fic et bien c'est tout simple, j'avais envie d'écrire sur un sujet qui mêlerait aussi bien les adultes que les jeunes. Je voulais une histoire qui puisse montrer le lien familial puissant qui les uni et surtout comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mon personnage adoré étant Carlisle je voulais qu'il est une belle place dans la fic. Alors en réfléchissant à tous mes impératifs je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas leur trouver une histoire quasi similaire mais à des époques différentes ! Et pouf, l'histoire est née ^^ Il reste encore 8 chapitres (en ne comptant pas celui là) donc jeudi prochain, ce sera fini :(

**Galswinthe : **heureuse que les retrouvailles te plaisent ! Oui assez hot mais c'est bien normal ^^

**Mina : **merci pour ton point de vue, par contre pour te donner le mien je ne trouve pas que c'est précipité car imagine toi quelques instants à leur place... Tu as ton Grand Amour qui revient te chercher, il t'annonce que toute cette mauvaise aventure n'a plus lieu d'être car il ne va pas devenir père (et donc il ne t'a pas trompé), tu es sur un petit nuage, tu touche ton rêve du bout des doigts de pouvoir enfin vivre ton amour au grand jour ! Bref l'extase, dans ce cas là, ne penses-tu pas que toi aussi tu aurais craqué ? ^^

**Estelle : **merci mille fois pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir :) Tant mieux si tu aimes le style, les idées... C'est tout ce qui m'importe : de savoir que ça plait ! Et dans ce cas, c'est des lectrices comme toi qui sont géniales de me laisser des comms pareils ;)

Voilà alors là j'ai vraiment été bavarde ^^ Mais avec de telles commentaires c'est bien normal ! MERCI à vous toutes ! Alors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre du jour ;) et je vous dis à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 54**

_POV Esmée_

Une douce lueur commence à pointer devant mes yeux et je tente de me retourner mais un mal de dos immédiat se fait ressentir. Il me faut un moment pour tenter de savoir où je me trouve et ce n'est que lorsque ma main touche un bras que les souvenirs me reviennent. Je souris tendrement en repensant à la soirée que je viens de passée… La soirée ? Mais alors, nous sommes le matin ? Mon Dieu, je me lève plus vite que je ne l'aurais du et manque de tomber lorsque je veux poser le pied à terre… Mais où suis-je au juste ? Je me frotte doucement les yeux pour ne pas enlever le maquillage qu'il me reste (et qui a du couler par la même occasion…) et je me rends compte que Carlisle et moi sommes restés dormir sur le billard ! Je comprends mieux mon mal de dos !

J'ai du être trop brusque car Carlisle commence aussi à se réveiller et vu sa tête je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir… Ça nous apprendra à vouloir faire des folies n'importe où ! Il me sourit très tendrement et approche sa main qu'il passe sur ma joue

_ Bonjour toi…

Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction. Une fois qu'il avait prononcé le mot « bonjour » une illumination était passée dans son regard et je compris qu'il venait de faire la même déduction que j'avais faite un peu plus tôt !

_ Calme toi, inutile de se lever rapidement, c'est trop tard de toute façon !

_ Oui tu as raison et puis peut être qu'Alice n'a pas remarqué que tu n'es pas rentrée…

_ Mais c'est un mauvais exemple. Il faut que je rentre, je ne peux pas découcher tout de suite dès le premier soir ! dis-je complètement paniquée.

Je m'étais enfin mise debout et commençait à me rhabiller convenablement.

_ Tu ferais une superbe maman tu le sais ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel compliment et le fait que ce soit Carlisle qui me le dise me provoqua un tendre frisson.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça…

_ Pff, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es jeune, belle et tu as toujours rêvé de le devenir !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler bébé, mon ange !

_ Sans doute Mme Cullen…

Autre frémissement. L'entendre prononcer ce nom à mon intention était encore plus délicieux que ce que je n'avais pu imaginer ! Néanmoins je ne voulais pas me retourner et lui faire face car si je le faisais je savais très bien comment la suite allait tournée ! Je venais à peine de me rhabiller, je n'allais pas de nouveau les enlever ! Alors j'attrapai mon sac au passage et aller me recoiffer et remaquiller dans les toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque j'en ressortis, Carlisle était aussi rhabillé et il remettait de l'ordre à la pièce. Nous faisons la vaisselle de la vieille en s'embrassant à chaque fois que nous le pouvons et lorsque tout est en place je m'assure de bien fermer le café avant de partir en direction de l'appartement. La ville est encore calme, quelques personnes commencent à partir pour se rendre au travail, le soleil commence tout doucement à se lever. Traverser la rue main dans la main avec la personne que l'on aime ne m'a jamais semblé aussi merveilleux que ce matin ! Sur le chemin je prie pour qu'Alice soit encore endormie et qu'elle ne m'entende pas rentrer si tard… ou si tôt, tout dépend de comment elle verra la chose !

_POV Alice_

Je commence à avoir le sommeil moins lourd et je sens ma main humide… Où suis-je ? J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et je me rendis compte que c'était Teddy qui me léchait la main, le coquin avait encore une fois réussi à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Mais en m'attardant sur le décor qui m'entourait, je constatai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre comme je l'avais cru… Et tout me revins alors en mémoire ! Jasper était à mes côtés, j'avais mes jambes allongé sur lui, nous étions emmêlés l'un à l'autre et il dormait paisiblement. Je m'attendris sur cette belle image, j'aimais le regarder dormir il avait cette petite bouille adorable et il m'avait tant manqué que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Seulement Teddy revint à la charge en me léchant de nouveau et je fus prise d'un doute… Quelle heure était-il au juste ? Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre et je pu observer que l'aube commençait à pointait le bout de son nez et là les questions fusaient dans ma tête, est-ce qu'Esmée était rentré et nous découvrant ainsi elle n'avait pas osé me réveiller ? Est-ce qu'elle-même n'est pas rentrée ? Est-ce qu'elle ne se serait pas faite agressé en rentrant ? Non cette dernière hypothèse ne tenait pas la route, mon père l'a très certainement ramené jusque devant la porte… Mais alors, pourquoi Teddy insiste autant ? Et là, je me rends compte que dans mon euphorie de la veille j'ai oublié de le sortir une dernière fois avant la nuit… Pauvre chéri, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça et je me pose trop de questions au sujet d'Esmée ! Alors ni une ni deux je tente de me lever mais les courbatures de notre mauvaise position me clouent sur place et en plus en bougeant autant j'en ai réveillé mon bel amoureux. Il ouvre tout doucement ses paupières et lorsque nos yeux entrent en contact il affiche un sourire rayonnant… Même le matin au réveil il arrive toujours me faire craquer !

_ Bonjour mon amour, dis-je doucement.

Et là son sourire s'efface brutalement d'un coup !

_ Bonjour ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Il repose doucement mes jambes au sol et se lève trop vite car il est contraint de se rassoir un instant.

_ Du calme mon ange et ne fais pas trop de bruit, Esmée doit être en train de dormir !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Je n'aurais pas du passer la nuit ici, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis endormi !

Ce n'était pas une question qu'il se posait, il s'engueuler lui-même et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs… Il avait du remarqué mon changement d'expression et aussitôt il se radoucit et me caressa la joue.

_ Excuse moi ma chérie mais imagine si ton père était avec Esmée, il n'aurait pas du me voir ici, je ne l'ai même pas prévenu !

_ Mon père sait très bien que je ne suis plus une enfant Jazz ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si nerveux. Esmée est une femme très compréhensive et je suis sur qu'elle ne nous dira rien. Mais bon avant de s'avancer à dire de telles choses je vais déjà aller voir si elle est dans sa chambre ! dis-je tout en me levant.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre d'Esmée je constatais qu'elle était resté entre ouverte, comme hier soir. J'avançais à pas de loup, voulant faire le moins de bruit possible, mais quand je passai la tête je fus prise d'une panique folle. Son lit n'était pas défait, elle n'était pas là ! Jasper arriva derrière moi et il vit tout de suite que je n'allais pas bien.

_ Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

Pour toutes réponses j'ouvris en grand la porte pour qu'il puisse constater par lui-même. Je chercher désespérément des explications mais le rire de Jasper me sortit de mes pensées. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que je me faisais un sang d'ancre ?

_ Regarde nous mon ange, nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble sans le vouloir ! Peut être qu'Esmée et ton père se sont endormis aussi ?

_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas je te dis ! Si elle n'est pas rentrée à 8h j'appelle les hôpitaux, les flics, je ne sais pas mais il faudra que je fasse quelque chose ! En attendant je vais aller sortir Teddy, l'air frais me fera du bien !

_ Je t'accompagne, je ne te laisse pas seul dans les rues à cette heure ci !

Je lui lançai un regard qui voulu dire « je vis ici depuis plusieurs moi et il ne m'est rien arrivée ! » et il contra en me disant

_ Maintenant que je suis revenu j'ai bien l'intention de prendre soin de toi…

Tout en m'embrassant il me serra fort contre lui et je ne pus donc pas résisté à cette promenade en couple ! Après un rapide détour par la salle de bain histoire de me recoiffé un peu, j'enfile une veste, attache Teddy et nous nous apprêtons à sortir lorsque nous entendons la clé tourné dans la serrure…

_POV Edward_

Je voulais prendre ma Bella dans mes bras, mais lorsque je me tourne vers sa place ma main touche le drap déjà froid… Un bruit de froissement de papier me pousse à ouvrir les yeux et je trouve un petit mot manuscrit de sa belle écriture

_« Mon amour,_

_Je n'ai pas oublié que tu avais quelque chose à me dire hier soir, alors ne crois pas que je suis partie ! Je t'ai laissé dormir pendant que j'allais sous la douche, mais si tu lis ce mot et que je ne suis toujours pas revenue, rien ne t'empêche de venir m'y rejoindre…_

_Je t'aime passionnément.»_

Un sourire béat se plaque sur mon visage rien que de relire cette avance… J'adore quand elle est comme ça, elle sait tellement me mettre en émoi que je n'arrive jamais lui résisté ! Mes pensées devenant de plus en plus persistantes je me lève rapidement pour aller les satisfaire !

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour constaté qu'elle est encore sous la douche, quelle chance ! Ne faisant pas de bruit pour pouvoir arriver par surprise, je me dépêche d'enlever le seul vêtement que je porte : un caleçon. Je me frotte les mains, comme pour donner encore plus de piquant à la situation et ouvre délicatement la cabine de douche. Ma magnifique femme sous ce jet d'eau est tout simplement une image qui me coupe le souffle alors je reste en admiration devant ce bonheur qui m'appartient… Elle du surement sentir l'air frais car elle se retourna rapidement mais lorsqu'elle me vit en pleine forme et avec ce regard de tigre affamé qu'elle aimait tant elle me rendit mon sourire et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'enfermer dans la douche avec elle…

Après avoir vidé toute l'eau chaude nous nous séchons mutuellement et une fois habillé nous descendons pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. A peine attablée elle plonge ses yeux de biche dans les miens et me demande de sa petite voix mutine

_ Bon alors, tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de me dire ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

_ Tu as raison j'ai assez attendu et puis je ne tiens plus, il faut que je t'en parle ! Hier j'étais en train de penser à nous et je me réjouissais de tous ces jours et ces nuits que nous allons passés ensemble. Je me disais que c'était vraiment bon de t'avoir toujours à mes côtés et en y repensant j'aimerais que tous les matins en ouvrant les yeux je puisse te voir, te sentir, être toujours avec toi. Bella, tu es vraiment la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et j'aimerais vivre avec toi !

Elle avait écouté très attentivement chacun de mes mots et n'avais pas bougé d'un cil. A son expression je devinais bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, j'attendais anxieusement sa réponse mais elle ne venait pas… Guettant ses mouvements et n'osant plus rien dire je la regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées ! Elle reposa son croissant devant elle, s'essuya les doigts dans sa serviette en papier, se leva et seulement à cet instant ses yeux croisèrent enfin les miens. Un sourire commençait à éclaircir son visage tandis que ses yeux rougis sous l'émotion contrastèrent avec son bonheur. Après avoir trébuché dans le pied de la table elle atterrit dans mes bras et constatant que je serais toujours là pour la rattrapé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement elle répondit à ma demande :

_ C'est un des plus beaux réveils que j'ai eu de toute ma vie, alors oui je veux qu'ils soient tous comme ça !

Puis elle m'embrassa amoureusement et lorsque nous commençons à manqué d'air nous nous séparons à contre cœur.

_ Tu te rends compte de notre décision, nous allons vivre ensemble ! dit-elle toute excitée

Nous nous sourions et nous repartons pour une série de baisés sans fin, le déjeuner peut attendre nous avons toute la vie devant nous…

_POV Esmée_

Mon futur mari avait insisté pour me raccompagné jusque devant la porte histoire d'être sur et certain qu'il ne m'arriverait rien ! Ne voulant pas joué la rabat joie j'avais acceptée mais je savais bien que ça allait être encore plus dur de le laisser partir…

_ Si j'étais sur qu'Alice ne nous entende pas, je t'aurais bien fait rentrer pour boire un café…

Il avait posé son doigt sur mes lèvres et me souriait tendrement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je comprends bien. On se revoit dans la journée, tu me manques déjà….

_ Oui on se voit dans quelques heures car je n'arrive plus être loin de toi.

Après un gros câlin qui me semble trop court nous nous embrassons et je mets la clé dans la serrure tout en le regardant une dernière fois… J'ouvre le plus doucement possible la porte et je manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand j'aperçois que Teddy me file entre les jambes. Il a déjà sa laisse et je suis des yeux le fil pour rencontrer le regard d'Alice qui parait aussi surprise que moi de la voir ! Mais au lieu d'être contente de se voir nous restons interdites aussi bien l'une que l'autre… Carlisle qui avait entendu mon sursaut était revenu sur ses pas et Teddy en nous faisant la fête avait ouvert la porte en grand. Nous nous rendons compte que les couples s'étaient reformés car nous étions tous les quatre pris en flagrant délit ! Alice me regarde et nous sommes les deux premières à rire de la situation. De toute façon, maintenant que nous sommes devant le fait accompli autant d'étendre l'atmosphère et surtout dédramatiser la situation !

_ Bonjour vous deux ! Vient là papa, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment te faire un gros câlin depuis que tu es arrivé !

Elle se jette dans les bras de son père et d'un coup en ressort et me demande le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Tu me le prêtes 5 minutes Esmée ?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues mais son rire cristallin fait que ma gêne se dissipe plus vite que prévu. Resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, je remarque le jeune homme qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il semble encore plus gêné que moi alors pour l'aider à se sentir mieux je m'approche de lui pour faire les présentations.

_ Enchantée, je suis Esmée, tu dois être Jasper ?

Il sort enfin de son mutisme et lorsqu'il me sourit poliment je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice aime autant ce garçon ! Sous son air réservé se découvre un très beau jeune homme qui me semble agréablement poli et courtois.

_ Enchanté également. Oui je suis bien Jasper mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer en d'autre circonstance !

_ Ne t'en fais pas je suis tout aussi gênée que toi… Mais bon puisque nous sommes tous là pourquoi ne pas prendre un bon petit déjeuné tous ensemble !

_ Mon amour tu as toujours des idées superbes ! Je vais chercher des viennoiseries, j'ai vu une boulangerie ouverte au coin de la rue. Jazz tu m'accompagnes, on laisse les filles entre elles ?

_ Super ! répondit Alice en tapotant dans ses mains, je savais bien que cette journée serait bonne ! Bébé je te confie mon Teddy car si on continu à le faire attendre il va faire ses besoins ici ! Fais lui faire un petit tour jusqu'au parc, pendant ce temps on s'occupe de tout !

Après avoir embrassé nos chéris respectifs ils descendent pendant que nous rentrons dans l'appartement. A peine la porte fermé nous nous regardons et nous sautons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, toute heureuse de la tournure des événements.

_ Bon alors, tu me racontes en 1ère ! Et je veux tous les détails !

_ Très bien Alice, mais pour ne pas perdre de temps je te raconte tout en préparant et ensuite ce sera à toi de tout me raconter !

_ Aucun soucis, aller viens vite je veux tout savoir…

_POV Jasper_

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur une Esmée aussi perdue que nous, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir et le fait de voir que Carlisle était encore là m'avait figé sur place. Je m'entends tellement bien avec lui que j'avais comme l'impression de trahir sa confiance en ayant passé la nuit avec sa fille sans même lui avoir dit que j'avais l'intention de passer la voir… Aussi je fus soulagé que les filles dédramatisent la situation et je dois avouer que la gentillesse d'Esmée m'a aidé à me détendre.

Le fait qu'Alice nous laisse partir entre hommes va me permettre de me justifié auprès de Carlisle comme ça je serais soulagé lorsque nous seront de retour. Une fois dans la rue j'allais commencer mes explications lorsque Carlisle se retourna vers moi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Alors comme ça c'est reparti pour vous aussi ?

_ Euh, oui… Écoute Carlisle, je ne pensais pas passer la soirée ici, nous nous sommes endormis devant la télé et…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car ses éclats de rire m'en empêchaient.

_ Jazz, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous vous aimez depuis toujours alors arrête donc de t'en faire ! Je suis très heureux pour vous et sache que rien ne peu gâcher ma bonne humeur à partir de maintenant. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon Grand Amour alors je suis l'homme le plus comblé de l'univers !

_ Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous, Esmée à vraiment l'air d'être une femme très gentille.

Nous étions arrivés devant la boulangerie et vu que Teddy n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer je laissais Carlisle y aller seul pendant que cet adorable chien m'emmenait au parc ! Car ce qu'il y a de plus drôle avec lui c'est que c'est lui qui me montre la route !

Après une petite balade, nous revenons sur nos pas. Moi qui pensais que mon médecin préféré nous attendait, je me retrouve au milieu de la rue à l'attendre… Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Je me retourne et le vois arriver, toujours son large sourire sur les lèvres mais avec une pointe de malice en plus. Que mijote-t-il pour être ainsi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'il m'emmène d'un pas décidé

_ Aller rentrons vite, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

_POV Carlisle_

Le fait que Jazz ai tenté de s'expliquer m'avait bien fait rire mais m'avais également touché. En tant que père, que rêver de mieux qu'un petit ami qui vient s'expliquer auprès de vous ? Jazz était vraiment devenu un homme mur, posé et responsable et je savais pertinemment qu'il formait un très beau couple avec mon petit bébé.

Je débordai de bonheur aujourd'hui et je ne mettais jamais senti aussi léger et libre dans ma tête. Depuis qu'Esmée et moi étions redevenu un couple je nageais dans un océan d'euphorie et j'avais envie que tout le monde sache que j'étais heureux ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le mot exact pour décrire mon état mais je peux dire que ça se rapprochait de l'apothéose, en mieux !

Pendant que Jazz était parti avec Teddy au parc j'avais été acheté des assortiments de viennoiseries, comblant ainsi les délices de tous. J'en avais même surement pris de trop mais lorsque j'étais comme ça j'avais tendance à dépenser plus que de raison… Ce sont les commerçants qui doivent être content de voir des gens comme moi ! Mais l'argent m'importai peu du moment que j'avais la femme de ma vie à mes côtés. En plus je pouvais me dire que ce serait pour toujours puisqu'elle avait accepté ma demande en mariage ! Et c'est alors que me vint une idée folle ! Puisque la veille je n'avais pas de bague sur moi et qu'aujourd'hui j'avais l'intention de l'annoncer aux enfants, alors pourquoi ne pas la surprendre et lui refaire une demande ! Mais à cette heure ci, aucune bijouterie ne serait ouverte… C'est alors que mes yeux se sont posés sur la devanture du magasinier. Je savais qu'à Forks le vendeur avait un présentoir avec des bagues de toutes formes pour les petites filles ! Alors ni une ni deux, une fois mes victuailles sous le bras je traverse la route et vais rechercher l'objet convoité. Par le plus grand des bonheurs il avait également ce genre d'étalage ! Je choisis donc une bague qui peut s'ajuster selon la taille du doigt et je prends celle où une fraise est dessinait dessus. Je voyais en cette bague une double signification, notre mariage bien sur mais aussi le fait que si elle a envie de manger des fraises et bien c'est que nous aurons un bébé ensemble… J'aimais me laissé penser que ce serait un de nos projets car s'il y avait bien une personne digne d'être maman, c'était bien Esmée ! Et puis je n'avais pas oublié son désir profond d'avoir des enfants.

Voyant que Jazz me chercher je me dépêche et une fois dehors je n'ai qu'une envie : vite rentrer à l'appartement pour annoncer la nouvelle !


	55. Chapter 55

**Mina : **lol, t'en fais pas t'es pas compliqué c'est juste l'Amour qui l'est ^^ Chacun ses réactions car chacun son vécu et son ressenti... L'essentiel dans ce cas c'est que tu aimes ce que tu lis :)

**Nancyy04 : **ne t'en fais pas, tu ne te répète pas et ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews pareil ! Oui moi aussi je suis triste qu'elle soit déjà finie (et pour t'avouer j'ai eu le cafard quand j'ai mis le point final car pour l'écrire j'ai mis 1 an et 5 mois donc elle avait une grande partie dans ma vie !)

**Rosalice96 : **lol pour la bague avec la fraise ! C'est parce que c'est un peu du vécu (mais pas en demande en mariage, c'est juste un souvenir d'enfance !) Pour le suspens à chaque chapitre c'était aussi quelque chose que je voulais faire car sur le 1er site où je la posté je ne mettais qu'un chapitre par semaine (donc vous avez de la chance vous ! lol) C'est adorable de lire des reviews comme ça, merci beaucoup pour tout ! Promis si j'écris à nouveau des fics je les posterais ici ! Pour l'instant j'ai en projet d'écrire un roman (si j'y arrive car c'est un rêve que j'aimerais concrétisé). Pour réagir à ton ps je me demandais si tu avais écris une fic ? Je ne suis pas beaucoup sur ce site alors si tu as écris quelque chose ce serait sympa que tu me dises où car j'aimerais bien te lire ! C'est tellement dommage de ne pas être lu ! Mais ici il y a tellement de fics que j'ai du mal à en choisir une, du coup j'avoue que je ne lis que les fics des personnes que je connais... Alors n'hésite pas à me donner la tienne ou le site où elle se trouve ! On peut se parler par mp aussi si tu veux car à chaque fois j'écris des romans ici ! lol Voilà c'est comme tu veux, et encore merci pour tout !**  
**

**Galswinthe, Clara, Grazie : **Merci les filles :)

Bonne lecture à vous toutes et à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 55**

_POV Alice_

_ Je trouve que tu as une mine radieuse Esmée, alors qu'il n'est que 7h du matin…

_ Merci Alice, je te retourne le compliment ! répliqua cette dernière sans se démonter !

Nous nous regardons toutes les deux et ne pouvons nous empêcher d'en rire ! Bien sur nous savions pertinemment d'où nous venait notre bonne humeur mais j'avais envie d'avoir confirmation de sa part.

_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit alors ?

_ Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser, je ne suis pas un bon modèle Alice… Je m'en veux beaucoup et…

_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'excuses Esmée ? Je ne suis plus une enfant et en plus tu as bien mérité d'être enfin heureuse ! J'admets qu'en ne te voyant pas dans ton lit ce matin je me suis inquiétée mais quand Jasper m'a remémoré notre soirée et bien…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit !

_ Tu peux terminer ta phrase tu sais, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et je me doute bien que le fait d'avoir l'appartement pour vous tout seul était une aubaine ! Cependant sans vouloir être indiscrète je me demande bien comment ça ce fait que vous soyez de nouveau réunis alors qu'hier soir tu devais sortir avec Jake !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas d'indiscrétion entre nous ! dis-je en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Assieds-toi je vais tout t'expliquer !

Et c'est ainsi que je me lance dans le récit de la soirée d'hier et que dans le feu de l'action elle enchaine en me racontant la sienne ! Deux vraies ados fofolles se racontant leur premier amour ! Mais cette discussion nous rapproche encore plus qu'avant et je me surprends même à avoir l'impression de parler à la mère que je n'ai jamais eue.

Nous étions en train de rentrer dans certains détails lorsque nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de nos hommes nous parvenir à nos oreilles. Nous cessons immédiatement nos commérages et leur indiquons que nous sommes dans la cuisine. Ils arrivent et en voyant nos airs innocents ils nous regardent d'un air interrogateur.

_ Que faisiez-vous les filles ? demanda mon père tout sourire

_ Oh rien, nous venons de finir de préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner ! répondit Esmée en essayant de cacher un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Si tu veux mon avis Carlisle, elles étaient en train de faire les pipelettes sur leurs soirées…

_ Jazz ! Voyons, pour qui nous prends-tu ?

_ Pour des filles mon amour, rien de plus !

Et face à cette remarque nous rigolons tous les 4 car il avait visé juste ! Lorsque nous les invitons à prendre place nous découvrons le contenu des sachets que papa avait rapporté et nous rions encore plus sachant parfaitement qu'il nous sera impossible de manger toutes ces victuailles !

L'ambiance est plus que parfaite, très détendue et un air de retrouvailles familiale flotte dans l'air. Je regarde la mine plus qu'épanouie de mon père et je suis très heureuse de le voir ainsi. Une fois que nous avons mangé jusqu'à l'écœurement nous restons un moment attablé histoire d'essayer de digérer un peu mais lorsque mon père demande à Esmée s'il peut téléphoner à mon frère j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas pour rien et une euphorie inexpliquée commence à m'envahir. Mais avant de laisser mes pensées prendre le dessus j'essaie de patienter en me concentrant sur les gestes de mon père…

_POV Carlisle_

Nous rentrons des petites courses et je découvre les deux femmes de ma vie plus complice que je n'aurais pu en rêver ! Je me demande un instant ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire et quand Jazz éclaire ma lanterne je me rends compte qu'elles sont vraiment très proches. Tout le temps du petit déjeuner je rêve que tous les matins se passent dans cette même bonne ambiance, que jamais plus je ne quitterais Esmée et cette pensée me rend plus fort. Le temps s'écoule plus vite que je ne le voudrais et quand je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande je me ressaisis. Seulement je ne peux pas la faire sans mon fils et je décide de lui téléphoner, peu importe l'heure, il faut que je le fasse maintenant.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il décroche rapidement et n'a pas la voix endormis, bien au contraire !

_ Allo ?

_ Ed, c'est papa ! Comment vas-tu fiston ?

_ Très bien et toi ? Tu as une belle voix donc ça doit aller pour toi !

_ Oui très bien ! Toi aussi, je dirais même que tu as une drôle de voix… Comme si quelque chose avait changé en toi !

_ C'est que tu me connais bien papa ! Mais on en parlera à ton retour si tu veux bien !

_ Comme tu voudras. Voilà je t'appel parce que je suis chez Esmée avec Alice et Jasper et j'ai une annonce à faire devant tout le monde. Je voulais que tu sois présent pour ce moment très important alors je vais mettre le haut parleur comme ça ce sera comme si tu étais avec nous !

_ …

_ Ed, tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui ! C'est juste que je crois que l'émotion me gagne car je pense savoir… Mais vas-y je t'en pris ! Nous t'écoutons, Bella est à mes côtés.

_ Très bien !

Je posai le combiné sur la table sous les yeux embués d'Esmée et de ma fille qui avait compris le manège quelques minutes auparavant. Je pris une profonde inspiration, sortie la petite boite de ma poche et me mis de nouveau à genoux devant la femme qui faisait tant battre mon cœur.

_ Fiston, pour te planter un peu le décor nous sommes dans la cuisine et ton père vient de s'agenouiller devant la plus belle femme du monde ! dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque les sourires apparurent sous les larmes déjà présentes sur les joues des filles. Je sortis la petite bague de son emballage et Esmée me sourie à pleine dent. Je me racle la gorge pour ne pas que ma voix me fasse défaut et parlant fort pour que mon fils m'entende je dis enfin la phrase que tout le monde attendait

_ Esmée Anne Evenson, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

_ Oh oui mon Amour, avec le plus grand plaisir !

Je lui passe alors le petit anneau en plastique autour du doigt et au moment où nous nous relevons pour nous embrassés nous entendons les applaudissements, les cris de joies et les sifflements de mes enfants et de leurs moitiés.

Alice se jette dans nos bras, me félicite et puis elle crie de joie en dansant dans les bras d'Esmée.

_ Je suis très heureuse pour vous ! Félicitation papa, tu nous as vraiment trouvé une magnifique… maman ! dit-elle très émue avant de fondre en larme dans les bras d'Esmée.

Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours, voir le consentement de mes enfants était déjà merveilleux mais d'entendre Alice appelé Esmée « maman » était vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je reprends le combiné pour parler à mon fils et lui demande d'une voix émue et tremblante

_ Veux-tu bien être mon témoin, fils ?

_ Ce sera un honneur pour moi papa ! Mais vivement que je rencontre la futur mariée alors !

_ Oui je sais bien que c'est un peu rapide mais…

_ Ne dis pas ça, vous avez assez perdu de temps tous les deux ! Il est grand temps de le rattrapé !

_ C'est exactement ça. Merci Edward. Au faite, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle ! Ta sœur et Jasper sont de nouveau ensemble !

_ Décidément c'est l'annonce des belles nouvelles ! Alors puisque c'est comme ça, nous en avons une nous aussi. Vous pourrez profiter pleinement de la maison puisque nous avons décidés Bella et moi de vivre ensemble !

_ Félicitation à vous deux ! C'est vraiment merveilleux les enfants !

Tout le monde les applaudit également et après avoir parlé encore quelques instants avec lui nous raccrochons en se promettant de se voir très vite.

Une fois l'euphorie un peu redescendue, Esmée se tourne vers Alice et s'adresse à elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Alice, tu as toujours étais là pour moi et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mon témoin et ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Étant donné qu'elles pleuraient déjà, les nouvelles larmes ne choquèrent personne et ma fille répondit par l'affirmatif à cette demande qui était une belle preuve de confiance.

_ Vous avez déjà fixé une date ? demanda Jazz

_ Non pas encore mais le plus vite possible serait le mieux !

_ Si vous me laissez carte blanche je peux vous préparez le plus beau des mariages en seulement quelques semaines ! J'ai déjà des millions d'idées !

_ Là tu vas découvrir la vraie Alice ma chérie !

_ Et vous n'allez pas être au bout de vos surprises, croyez-moi !

_ Oh Jazz, tu peux me tutoyé ce sera bien mieux.

_ Là aussi c'est tout Jazz ça, il est remplit de bonnes manières ce petit ! plaisantais-je.

_ Bon et bien si vous voulez que je vous organise ce mariage, ne nous dispersons pas et commençons dès maintenant à en parler !

_ Et bien, vu que je te fais confiance et que tu connais mes gouts et ma discrétion, je te laisse libre de tout organiser du moment que c'est le plus vite possible ! annonça ma future femme à Alice qui était toute enjouée.

_ Ah ! Super ! Tu verras tu ne vas pas le regretter Esmée, je vais t'organiser un mariage digne de vous ! Je m'y mets tout de suite !

_POV Jasper_

Depuis que Carlisle avait demandé la main de sa douce, ma tendre moitié était en effervescence ! En même temps, ça n'aurait pas était elle si elle n'avait pas agit de la sorte… Et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Alice était une personne qui s'impliquait totalement dans un projet, elle n'avait pas de demie mesure ! Je la regardais avec tendresse, elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à je ne sais trop quoi, commencer déjà à prendre un calendrier pour essayer de calculer la date idéal, en même temps elle noté sur un petit carnet les quelques exigences que voulait vraiment respecter Esmée. Là encore elle essayer quand même d'avoir le dernier mot ! Mon Alice était vraiment un bout en train… et qu'elle était belle quand elle agissait de la sorte !

Soudain une voix me sortie de ma contemplation…

_ Alors Jazz, tu te sens mieux à présent ?

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux Carlisle ! Nous avons vraiment bien fait de venir hein ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire à présent… Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Esmée est une femme douce et elle a vraiment l'air très gentil. Vous vous méritez mutuellement.

_ Merci Jazz. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle à présent alors cette demande en mariage est vraiment réfléchie crois moi ! A présent plus rien ne nous sépareras.

_ Tu as bien raison, j'ai aussi l'intention de garder Alice pour moi et ce pour toujours !

Laissant passer quelques minutes silencieuses où chacun est perdu dans ses pensées, je reprends le dialogue d'une voix plus légère

_ Dis voir Carlisle, mis à part dévorer des yeux nos dulcinées, tu ne trouves pas que nous ne servons pas à grand chose !

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Elles papotent mariage, robe, décoration et tout le tralala depuis plus de 20 minutes maintenant et le pire c'est que je crois qu'elles n'ont pas fini d'en parler… Que proposes-tu ?

_ Et si nous retournions à l'hôtel pour leur laisser le temps de parler et de faire ce qu'elles veulent pendant qu'on va se reposés ! Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai un coup de barre et quand on les retrouvera tout à l'heure se sera pour encore mieux se retrouver !

_ Tu n'as que de bonnes idées toi ! Aller, c'est parti alors !

Après avoir passé un long moment à câliner nos petites femmes, nous sortons de l'appartement et hélèrent un taxi. Une fois dans ma chambre je file sous une bonne douche, seulement lorsque j'en ressors la fatigue s'était quelque peu dissipée et c'est alors que me vient l'idée de téléphoné à ma sœur ! Je lui avais promis de la tenir au courant et je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de le faire…

_ Alors, comment se porte Forks sans moi ?

_ Jazz ! Ça pour une nouvelle ! Comment tu vas frérot ?

_ Je vais bien et toi sœurette ?

_ On s'en fou de moi, tu sais très bien que ça va ! Alors raconte moi tout, tu as pu parler à Al ?

_ J'ai même fait plus que lui parler…

_ Arrêtes avec tes bêtises…

Voyant qu'elle n'avait que le silence pour toutes réponses elle mit un temps à réagir mais fut perspicace par la suite

_ Non ? Jazz, ne me dis pas que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

_ Très bien, je ne te le dis pas alors.

Et là son crie me déchira me tympan !

_ AAAAAAAHHHHHH Mais c'est merveilleux ! Comment ça c'est passé ? Racontes moi tout !

_ Tu risquerais d'être déçue si je t'en fais moi-même le récit, vous les filles vous avez tendance à tout raconter en détail alors je vais laisser ce plaisir à Alice !

_ Pff, oui tu as bien raison ! Elle est à côté de toi là ?

_ Non mais je te promets de lui dire de te téléphoner rapidement.

_ Olala, merci pour cette belle nouvelle ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

_ Je pense que ce n'est que le début pour les bonnes nouvelles, tu devrais aller voir Ed il en a lui aussi et je sens que vous n'avez pas fini d'être surexcitées les filles…

_ Oh tu m'en dis trop là, je vais aller tout de suite chez lui je suis trop impatiente là ! Mais sinon vous comptez rentrer bientôt ? Elle me manque énormément tu sais.

_ Je sais bien mais nous n'en avons pas encore parlé…

_ D'accord. Bon je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors mais merci de m'avoir appelé grand frère !

_ C'est bien normal petite sœur, tu m'as pas mal supporté ces derniers mois alors…

_ Tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est normal je suis là pour ça. Embrasse bien fort Alice de ma part et dis lui de vite me téléphoner !

_ Pas de soucis. Je t'embrasse fort et le bonjour aux mecs de ma part. A bientôt, je t'aime.

_ Oui à très vite, je t'aime aussi.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je me laissai tomber sur le lit car mine de rien, l'euphorie de ma sœur m'avait fatigué plus que je ne l'aurais cru ! A peine allongé et les yeux fermés, je me laissais emporter par Morphée…

_POV Jacob_

Que demander de mieux que d'être réveillé par l'odeur du café fumant et des petits pains au chocolat ? Non seulement c'était bon mais c'était parfait lorsque c'était une ravissante personne qui vous apportez ce festin dans votre lit…

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux sur ma ravissante compagne, dès le matin elle était belle comme une fleur fraiche ! Elle me regardait mutine, en train d'essayer d'émerger et pour me faire sortir plus rapidement de ma torpeur elle décida d'aller ouvrir les rideaux et de laisser un filet d'air frais pénétré dans la chambre. Ce qui eu un effet immédiat je dois avouer !

_ Enfin tu te réveilles marmotte ! dit-elle en me rejoignant sous la couette pour savourer ce bon petit déjeuner.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si je dors comme un loir lorsque tu es à mes côtés ! Je suis tellement rassuré de t'avoir avec moi qu'il pourrait y avoir la fin du monde cela me serait égal ! répondis-je en lui attrapant son petit menton pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Arrêtons nous là sinon le café sera froid !

_ Et alors, j'irais en refaire ! dis-je en commençant à la débarrassé de sa nuisette.

Nous restons un long moment à faire les fous et une heure plus tard, le café à effectivement refroidi ! Je tiens donc ma promesse et me lève pour aller en refaire, mais Dieu que ça en valait la peine…

De retour à ses côtés nous déjeunons tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

_ J'espère qu'Alice ne t'en voudras pas de lui avoir menti et posé un lapin !

_ Si tu veux mon avis, si elle l'avait mal pris on aurait déjà entendu parler d'elle et ce depuis hier soir déjà !

_ Tu n'as pas tort ! admit-elle en me souriant.

_ Je pense que non seulement elle a passé une bonne soirée mais qu'elle en à même oublié de remercier son ami…

_ Ne parle pas trop vite, elle pourrait venir à tout moment ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a oublié, elle est peut être encore en train de dormir ?

_ On verra bien ! De toute façon nous avons la journée devant nous mon ange, aujourd'hui que nous sommes en repos tous les deux nous allons bien en profité !

_ Oh oui, je compte bien profiter de toi, bel homme ! dit-elle en se levant et en filant sous la douche en courant. Attrapes moi si tu peux ! me crie-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

_ Attends un peu que j'arrive ! répondis-je en me levant précipitamment lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre car j'avais parlé trop fort et c'était sur que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte m'avait entendue…

_ Zut alors, tu vas devoir commencer sans moi… Mais ne t'échappes pas, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

_ Oh mais je compte bien t'attendre ! Aller file et ne sois pas long surtout.

_ Promis !

J'enfile un short et vais ouvrir sur une Alice complètement surexcitée qui rentre sans prendre la peine d'attendre à ce que je l'invite à rentrer ! Elle enlève son petit gilet et le jette négligemment sur le canapé puis me fais face et ancre son regard dans le mien

_ Jacob, comment pourrais-je te remercié ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut être déjà téléphoné avant de passé par exemple… dis-je en souriant

Cependant elle était trop dans ses pensées pour soulever ma remarque et elle continue donc comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche !

_ Cette soirée avec Jasper ! C'était si…

_ Vu les étoiles dans tes yeux, j'en conclu que ça devait être magnifique !

_ Oui mais le mot est trop faible encore !

_ Au fait, as-tu remarqué que moi aussi j'avais ces mêmes étoiles ? dis-je en m'approchant et lui montrant mes yeux.

_ C'est vrai que tu m'as l'air en forme… dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur les chaussures d'Angela. Et remarqua enfin que je n'étais pas seul.

_ Oh ! Je vois ! Je débarque à un moment peu propice je pense… Excuse-moi Jake, mais il fallait me le dire !

_ J'ai bien essayé Alice ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. Ça me fait très plaisir, tu es pétillante et cette mine radieuse te va à ravir !

_ Merci beau brun ! dit-elle en agrémentant sa parole d'un clin d'œil complice. J'étais aussi venue pour t'annoncer une autre très bonne nouvelle. Mon père à fait sa demande à Esmée et ils veulent se marier assez rapidement !

_ C'est super ça ! Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse elle aussi, tu leur transmettras mes félicitations.

_ Bien sur, merci pour eux. Par contre je pense avoir besoin de votre aide les prochains mois pour m'aider à organiser ce mariage si vous voulez bien ?

_ Aucun problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

_ Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors ! Va profiter de ta belle ! Mais avant viens dans mes bras, je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante et n'oublie pas que tu pourras toujours me demander ce que tu voudras !

_ Les amis sont là pour ça Alice, donc pas de problème pour ça. On se revoit très vite mais si tu as besoin n'hésite pas et appel nous !

_ Merci ! Le bonjour à Angie de ma part, bonne journée à vous.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la tornade Alice repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue ! Quand à moi, une charmante sirène m'attendait sous la douche et je ne tenais pas à la faire attendre plus longtemps…


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

_Chicago_

_POV Alice_

Les préparatifs battaient son plein, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais quasiment fini de réussir ce pari fou ! Pendant un instant de répit, je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon et regarde la ville s'agiter sous mes yeux. C'est alors que je vois mon père et Esmée, main dans la main, en grande discussion revenir vers l'appartement avec encore de nombreux paquets en main. Et tout naturellement la discussion que j'avais eue avec mon père le lendemain de sa demande à la femme de sa vie me revient en tête…

**Flashback**

Mon papounet m'avait téléphoné ce matin en catimini. Il voulait me voir seul à seule au parc et surtout je devais garder ce rendez vous secret. Heureusement que sa voix était belle quand il m'a appelé sinon j'avoue que j'aurais pris peur ! Je n'aimais pas mentir à Esmée mais elle m'avait facilité les choses en ne posant aucunes questions ! De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à aller promener Teddy et surtout elle était encore sur son nuage de bonheur.

J'avais pressé le pas pour ne pas être en retard et surtout la patience n'était pas mon fort… Comme prévu il m'attendait déjà, assis sur le banc en face de la belle fontaine qui faisait le bonheur des gens pendant les beaux jours. Après avoir lâché Teddy pour qu'il puisse courir, je vins prendre place à ces côtés et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

_ Bonjour papa, alors raconte-moi tout ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu as le trac, je sais bien que les hommes on toujours peur de s'engager mais…

_ Je serais bien curieux de te laisser terminer ta phrase pour avoir ta théorie sur le sujet, mais ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit ! me coupa-t-il en souriant.

_ Très bien, alors je me tais et je t'écoute !

_ Tu es vraiment une jeune femme épatante ma chérie ! dit-il en me caressant la joue. Bon alors j'ai bien réfléchi et je voudrais que ce mariage soit le plus parfait possible mais aussi le plus simple, à l'image de notre amour à Esmée et moi ! Je me suis retourné la question des millions de fois dans la tête depuis hier et cette nuit l'idée m'est apparue tout naturellement et j'aimerais que tu m'aides pour cela.

_ Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus là, viens en au fait donc ! demandais-je, suspendue à ses lèvres.

_ En parlant à Esmée hier, j'ai bien compris que l'endroit qui compte le plus à ses yeux est son café. Or elle m'a dit qu'elle devait le vendre pour plusieurs raisons, mais j'aimerais que la cérémonie se déroule là haut.

_ Oh papa, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Elle sera plus que ravie de l'apprendre en plus !

_ Justement, j'aimerais qu'elle ne le sache pas ! Ce serait encore mieux qu'il s'agisse d'un avant gout de son cadeau de mariage !

_ Je ne te savais pas si romantique dis donc ! C'est vraiment parfait, ne t'en fais pas je me charge de tout.

_ Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur ma fille. Merci mon bébé.

_ Mais de rien, j'ai déjà tout en tête. Par contre il va me falloir de l'aide ! Je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont être très mouvementés… Mais ne t'en fais pas, vous l'aurez votre superbe mariage, je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ces prochaines « semaines » ? Nous avons plusieurs mois devant nous, nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de date.

_ Et bien tu viens de le faire sans le savoir ! Le bail du café ne sera pas renouvelé puisqu'Esmée le vend, ce qui nous laisse 5 semaines pour nous organiser jusqu'au jour J !

Mon père était un peu anéanti par ma réponse mais je comptais déjà mentalement pour lui donner la date.

_ Donc tu as le choix entre deux dates… Elle doit rendre les clés au nouveau propriétaire le 19 avril. Ça nous laisse le samedi 6 ou le samedi 13 avril !

_ …

_ Papa ? Où es-tu ? C'est plutôt à moi de paniqué je te signale ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

_ D'accord… dit-il peu confiant. Alors je vais choisir le 13.

_ Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre tout de suite ! Je vais aller voir des amis pour leur demander de l'aide et tout ira comme sur des roulettes ! Je sais déjà qui s'occupera de quoi ! dis-je en tapant des mains, heureuse de devoir relever ce défi et plus motivée que jamais !

**Fin flashback**

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur nos tourtereaux et je fus sortie de mes pensées. Il me restait encore pas mal de chose à faire avant la date mais heureusement j'avais pu compter sur l'aide de mes amis car sans eux je n'y serais pas arrivée !

_POV Esmée_

J'étais très heureuse que le jour J approche à grand pas, par moment j'en venais même à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver tellement ma vie était devenue un vrai conte de fée en quelques semaines seulement ! Depuis le retour de Carlisle dans ma vie, je commençais enfin à croire qu'elle avait enfin un sens. Sans lui, je n'étais pas grand-chose et maintenant que nous étions réunis, nous ne formions qu'un seul et même être à nous deux !

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement, je me dirige vers la cuisine et Alice s'est enfin accorder une petite pause vu qu'elle était par la fenêtre. Elle se retourne et me souris et dans ces yeux je vois maintenant le même éclat que dans ceux de son père. Elle range promptement les papiers qui trainaient sur la table, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose…

_ Désolé les amoureux, il faut que j'y aille, Jasper m'attends nous avons une course urgente à faire d'après ces termes… Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus ! dit-elle visiblement déçue.

_ Il y a pas mal de cachotteries dans l'air ces derniers temps… dis-je en laissant volontairement plané un petit silence accusateur à la fin de ma phrase.

Nous en sourions tous les 3, bien entendu personne ne s'en voulait mais c'était de plus en plus dur d'attendre ainsi ! Je n'étais pas de nature curieuse mais des fois je me surprenais à avoir envie de farfouiller dans les affaires qu'Alice laissait trainer ! Bien entendu je ne me le permettais jamais, mais je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir enfin un peu plus ! Surtout que je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon charmant compagnon, il était encore plus muet que sa fille !

Une fois qu'Alice était partie, je me remémorai le moment où Carlisle m'avait appris la date de notre mariage…

**Flashback**

Le lendemain de sa 2ème demande en mariage il était venu avec un énorme bouquet de rose rouge à la main et me les avaient offertes en me disant qu'il avait une date d'arrêté ! Cette nouvelle m'avait débord surprise car je pensais que nous l'aurions choisit ensemble mais ces arguments m'avaient convaincus :

_ Mon amour, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'ai trouvé une date pour notre mariage ! Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! Voilà, j'ai contacté l'hôpital et j'ai réussi à prendre des vacances jusqu'au 15 avril ce qui veux dire que je reste ici avec toi à Chicago jusqu'à cette date, le temps que tu puisses régler les derniers papiers. Si la date te convient, nous nous marierons le samedi 13 avril à Chicago, comme ça nous aurons encore quelques jours ensemble après la cérémonie, le temps de nous installer correctement. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu peux me dire si ça ne te va pas, je m'arrangerais autrement et…

_ Carlisle, mon ange, chut, dis-je en posant délicatement mon doigt sur sa bouche.

J'accrochai mon regard au sien encore plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait et je pus y lire une note d'angoisse ce qui me fit fondre littéralement car je voyais qu'il se démenait pour que tout soit le mieux possible. Il me démontré qu'il avait réfléchit à pleins de détails et qu'il comptait faire tout son possible pour m'aider à quitter cette ville sans regrets.

_ Tu sais que tu es un amour d'être comme ça avec moi ! Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi comme ça et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de savoir que nous n'allons plus nous quitter ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir épauler, être sur de ne pas regretter mes choix, et quand je vois comment tu réagis je ne peux qu'en être sur !

_ Mais c'est normal tu sais ! Nous allons être mari et femme, je ne prends pas ce rôle à la légère tu sais ! C'est un réel engagement et déjà que tu me suis dans ma ville, je veux tout faire pour que ça se passe bien pour toi.

_ J'irais au bout du monde du moment que c'est à tes côtés… dis-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

**Fin flashback**

_ Allo la terre, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

_ Oh excuse moi chéri, je repensais au jour où tu es venu avec ce magnifique bouquet…

_ Le jour où nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'au soir parce que tu savais qu'Alice ne rentrais pas ! dit-il avec un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

_ Oui bon ça va, tu m'avais fait craquer ce jour là… admis-je en rougissant.

_ Mais je peux encore réussir ce coup là tu sais ! reprit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. En plus, Alice vient de partir pour la journée…

_ Hum, c'est intéressant ça…

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre pour un long et agréable moment !

_POV Jasper_

_ …

_ Oui tu verras, ils ne sont pas dur à reconnaitre et je suis même sur que tu les entendras avant de les voir !

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage rien qu'à cette pensée, mais lorsque je me retournais pour faire face à l'immeuble et que je vis qu'Alice était déjà en train de traverser la rue pour me rejoindre, mon rire se crispa et je ne pus terminer la conversation avec mon interlocuteur.

_ Heu, bonne chance mec, t'en fait pas tu les repéreras. A plus tard je dois raccrocher.

Je raccrochai rapidement et remis mon cellulaire dans la poche de mon jean.

_ Bonjour mon amour, dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Après un rapide baisé elle ancra ses yeux aux miens et je sentis tout de suite que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire…

_ C'est bizarre quand je suis arrivé j'avais cru voir un sourire sur ton joli minois mais il s'est soudainement effacé quand tu m'as vu…

_ Pas du tout ! tentais-je de mentir. Tu as du mal voir mon cœur.

_ Hum… Qui étais-ce alors à l'autre bout du fil ?

_ Justement ce n'était personne, je consultais ma messagerie !

_ Ah, tu parles à ton répondeur toi…

Pris au piège… Comment m'en sortir rapidement ? Je détestais mentir à Alice plus qu'à quiconque mais là c'était une obligation, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui révéler ce secret, pas maintenant en tout cas ! C'est alors que me vins une idée et comme je ne voyais que cette option là, je m'en servis comme échappatoire.

_ J'ai eu un message pour un boulot, mais il faudrait que je sois rentré à Forks pour le mois prochain… Alors le sourire c'était parce que j'attends des nouvelles de ce job depuis pas mal de temps, et les paroles prononcer seul c'était parce que je râlais de devoir revoir mon emploi du temps. Va falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça…

_ Ah mais c'est super cette nouvelle ! Racontes moi tout sur ce travail.

Heureusement pour moi ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge ! J'attendais bien des nouvelles pour un travail d'entraineur de baseball mais ce n'était pas lui au bout du fil et maintenant que j'avais raconté cette histoire, il fallait bien que je brode un tissu de mensonge à ce sujet…

_ Très bien, je te raconte tout mais mettons nous en route pour ne pas être en retard, nous avons encore beaucoup de préparatif à ce que tu m'as dit !

Et c'est ainsi que nous marchons à travers les rues pour nous rendre d'abord dans une boutique de faire part car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait les imprimer et les envoyer. Ensuite, une fois le paquet de cartes en notre possession nous devions nous rendre au café, l'endroit qui nous servez un peu de QG pour les préparatifs ! Alice s'était débrouillée pour qu'Esmée ne s'y rende plus, lui racontant que ce serait dur pour elle de revoir cet endroit et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'y retourne que pour donner les clés au nouveau propriétaire ! Elle avait parfaitement réussie cette mission et nous avions tout le loisir de préparer à notre guise le café en un magnifique lieu pour la réception. Quand il s'agissait de convaincre, Alice était vraiment la meilleure ! C'était surtout grâce à elle que le mariage pouvait avoir lieu au café car elle avait réussie aussi bien à avoir des prix sur les décors que sur les tables et chaises nécessaires car celles du café ne correspondaient pas à ses attentes, elle qui avait convaincu le prêtre de venir les marier dans la petite chapelle qui se trouvait juste 2 immeubles plus bas, elle qui avait préparé le menus avec Will l'ancien pâtissier du café et qui connaissait un bon traiteur, elle aussi qui avait pris soin d'établir une liste d'invité qui comblerait aussi bien son père qu'Esmée… Bref elle connaissait mieux que personne les futurs époux et ça se ressentais dans tout son travail. Alice s'était appliquée encore plus que d'habitude mais ces derniers jours elle m'avait fait par de ses inquiétudes. En effet, il ne restait plus que 10 jours et rien n'avait était fait concrètement. Bien sur, tous les invités étaient au courant de la date mais elle n'avait pas encore reçu toutes les réponses donc ne pouvait pas encore faire le plan de table, les décorations n'étaient pas encore toutes achetés, et surtout, elle avait misé gros sur un kiosque assez grand qui faisait office de piste de danse et il n'était pas encore installé mais surtout demander des muscles et du temps… Or, selon ces termes « il nous manquait des hommes forts pour cette construction ! ». Lorsque j'avais pu lire la panique dans son regard, cela m'avait fendu le cœur car je voyais bien le travail qu'elle avait accomplie et c'est alors que j'avais pensé à l'aider encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé !

Ma magnifique petite amie était justement encore en train de s'inquiéter de toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas prêtes lorsque je reçus un appel. Étant donné qu'elle était à mes côtés je fus obligé de décroché pour ne pas éveillé ses soupçons mais heureusement pour moi, mon interlocuteur ne me dit qu'une seule phrase :

_ Le colis mystère est arrivé à bon port, nous vous attendons, je viens de me garer.

Il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre et nous raccrochèrent en même temps. Alice et moi descendions la rue, il ne nous rester plus qu'à tourner sur notre droite et nous seraient enfin arrivé au café. Seulement elle s'arrêta d'un coup et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Et là, c'était quoi ce coup de fil ? Est-ce que tu vas réellement me dire la vérité Jazz !

Je voyais de la colère dans ces yeux et cela ne m'étonna pas du tout. Je connaissais mon ange et j'avais déjà réfléchis à la solution à adopter.

_ Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Mais pas dehors, entrons dans le café et je te dirais tout.

_ Tu me fais peur là ! admit-elle.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, mais allons vite au café s'il te plait.

_ Très bien, je te suis. Mais tu as intérêt à me dire toute la…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'arrêta net. Dans ces petites rues, les moindres paroles résonnées et nous venions d'entendre une voix féminine qui avait retenue l'attention de ma petite femme. Elle se concentra, comme si elle n'osait y croire et c'est alors que d'autres voix s'élevèrent. A cet instant ses yeux s'embuèrent, ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et elle me regarda interrogative.

Voyant dans l'état qu'elle était mon cœur se serra et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas je bougea positivement la tête et lui sourit tendrement. C'est alors qu'elle laissa tomber ses larmes si longtemps retenues et qu'elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de cette voie…

_POV Jacob_

Ce matin j'avais mis le réveil pour ne pas louper l'heure. Quoi que ça m'aurait été difficile car à peine étais-je debout que je reçu un coup de fil de celui qui me harceler depuis déjà quelques jours ! Tout avait commencé 3 jours plus tôt…

**Flashback**

J'étais tranquillement dans mon garage en train de bricoler après ma bécane lorsqu'une silhouette s'était installé contre l'encadrement de la porte, me faisant ainsi de l'ombre. Furieux, je relevais brusquement la tête pour rencontrer des yeux rieurs. A priori il était content de m'avoir énervé et de voir cet air satisfait sur son visage ne m'aiderais pas à me calmer. Néanmoins je ne voulais pas lui donné tant de satisfaction, alors je feignis l'indifférence.

_ Et bien, et bien ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? demandais-je en me relevant et en essuyant dans un chiffon la graisse noire de mes mains.

_ Bonjour Jacob, ravi de te revoir ! Bon alors pour aller droit au but, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

_ Encore ! Tu vois, je suis bien plus utile que tu n'aurais pu le penser !

_ C'est vrai, je l'admets… Je sais que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te remercier de ton 1er service que je t'en redemande un, mais là c'est surtout pour Alice que tu le ferais.

_ Très bien Jazz, dis moi tout. Dis-je en lui désignant un muret en guise de siège.

Je pris moi-même place sur ce mur et attendis tranquillement qu'il vienne m'y rejoindre. Il savait très bien que quand il me parlait d'Alice je fonçais tête baissé.

_ Voilà, j'aurais besoin de toi pour aller récupérer un « colis » à l'aéroport. Dit-il tout en me tendant une photo.

_ Oh ! C'est ça que tu appel un colis !

Cette expression m'avait fait rire et il ne pu retenir un sourire. C'était une des premières fois où j'avais l'impression de parler à un ami et je crois bien qu'il avait lui aussi ressenti cette sensation. Il baissa le regard suite à ce constat et revint à la charge.

_ Alors ? Tu es partant ?

_ Bien sur, aucun problème. Dis-moi le jour et l'heure et j'y serais.

**Fin flashback**

Et depuis que j'avais accepté ce service il n'avait cessé de me téléphoner tous les jours pour me rappeler l'heure, le jour, ou toutes autres indications qu'il m'avait déjà données ! Et ce matin je n'y loupé pas, surtout que c'était enfin aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Je décrochais donc en souriant, prêt à lui faire une farce…

_ Allo ? dis-je d'une voix toute endormie

_ Jacob ? Tu n'es pas réveillé encore ?

_ Bin non, pourquoi ?

_ Quoi ? Mais tu as oublié que c'est aujourd'hui ? L'avion arrive dans 30 minutes je te rappel !

_ Ah ah ah !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il se serait emballé si vite et j'étais content de ce résultat. Constatant qu'il s'était fait piégé, il prit soudain une autre voix.

_ Pff, très drôle. Je n'y ai pas cru un seul instant…

_ Mais bien sur ! Bon aller je te laisse, je dois me mettre en route, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le colis ! J'espère juste arriver les retrouver parmi la foule !

_ Oui tu verras, ils ne sont pas dur à reconnaitre et je suis même sur que tu les entendras avant de les voir !

_ Si tu le dis… !

_ Heu, bonne chance mec, t'en fait pas tu les repéreras. A plus tard je dois raccrocher.

Au son de sa voix je me doutais qu'Alice devait être dans les parages. Après tout cette surprise était pour elle et j'admets avoir été heureux quand Jasper était venu me trouver pour me demander de remplir cette mission. Encore une fois elle aller être heureuse grâce à une petite partie de moi !

J'attrapais mes clés et parti en direction de l'aéroport. J'arrivais pile au bon moment, l'avion venait d'atterrir. Je trainais alors dans le hall, regardant attentivement les passagers qui sortaient en masse.

C'est alors qu'une douce voix vint à ma rencontre

_ Vous êtes Jacob ?

_ Oui c'est moi.

Et c'est ainsi que le colis vint à moi sans même que je ne prenne la peine de le chercher !


	57. Chapter 57

Tout d'abord je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews comme je le fais toujours. En fait hier soir j'ai mis le chapitre tard car j'avoue que j'avais oublié donc je me suis dis que je répondrais à vos questions dans celui d'aujourd'hui !

**Rosalice96 : **tu me poses des questions sur le mariage, mais je ne peux pas te répondre sinon j'en dirais trop ! lol Et pour celui d'Alice et Jasper (s'il a lieu... lol) pareil je ne vais pas dévoiler ^^

**Nancyy04 : **lol t'en fais pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ! Tu découvriras tout de suite si tu as raison sur tes idées à propos du "colis" car ça reprends à l'endroit où je me suis arrêté ! J'espère que le mariage plaira ! On verra bien quand on y sera ;)

**Galswinthe : **exactement ! Quand les mecs cherchent ils peuvent trouver des bonnes idées :)

**Mina : **tant mieux si tu as lu les 2 chapitres d'affilé ;) Tu pourras vérifié si tu as raison dans ce chapitre ... :)

Pareil pour** Grazie**, a toi de voir si ton idée était la bonne au sujet de la voix qui s'adresse à Jacob ! Et** Clara **aussi !

Voilà, en tout cas je voulais encore vous dire MERCI pour vos commentaires toujours aussi plaisant :) C'est un régal de les lire et de savoir que vous aimez ! Alors bon chapitre à vous, bon weekend aussi et à demain comme d'habitude ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 57**

_POV Jacob_

_ Vous êtes Jacob ?

_ Oui c'est moi.

_ C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé ! claironna-t-elle gaiement en direction des autres. Enchantée, je suis Rosalie !

_ Enchanté également et bienvenu à Chicago ! Tu es la sœur de Jasper alors si j'ai bien compris ?

_ Exactement ! Tu as vu, il t'a tellement bien décris que je t'ai reconnu tout de suite ! C'est vrai que ton air sympathique se remarque au premier abord.

_ C'est ce qu'il a dit ? demandais-je étonné.

_ Oui, ce sont ces mots. Pourquoi, tu en doute ? Tu sais, il n'aurait pas demandé à n'importe qui de venir nous chercher, c'est donc qu'il te fait confiance. Bon alors, laisse moi te présenter mon cher et tendre : Emmett.

A cet instant un imposant gaillard mais au visage doux se posta devant moi. Sa carrure était assez semblable à la mienne, mais peut être avait-il un peu plus de muscles… En tout cas, il allait nous être très utile pour monter le décor, Alice allait être soulagée de les voir arriver !

Après une poignée de main bien viril, il se pousse sur le côté et je pus apercevoir que derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme brune, assez menue et qui semblait très discrète.

_ Bonjour, je suis Bella, me dit-elle timidement.

_ Et donc il ne reste plus que moi, salut je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice !

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser, la ressemblance est assez flagrante ! Bienvenu à tout le monde en tout cas. Bon et bien vu les consignes strictes de Jasper, mettons nous en route sinon nous risquons d'être en retard.

_ Il a vraiment tout préparé dis moi !

_ Oh oui, tout dans les moindres détails Edward ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me téléphoner pour ne pas que j'oublie la date de votre arrivée.

_ C'est tout mon frère ça, que ne ferait-il pas pour Alice ? Oh comme je suis impatiente de la revoir !

_ Nous le sommes tous ! remarqua Bella qui commençait doucement à s'ouvrir plus.

Une fois les bagages dans le coffre et le petit monde installé nous prenons la direction du centre ville tout en faisant connaissance. Ils sont vraiment tous sympa et à ce moment je comprends combien il a du être difficile à Alice de ne pas les avoir revus depuis tout ce temps…

Pendant le trajet, j'avais déjà pu remarquer les rôles que chacun avait dans le groupe, Bella devait souvent tenir le rôle de confidente vu sa douceur, Rosalie était plutôt celle qui entrainer le groupe et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, Edward était sans doute la raison celui qui donne des conseils posés et souvent juste, quand à Emmett je n'avais aucun doute que c'était le clown et qu'il était toujours partant pour mettre l'ambiance et faire des blagues à son gout ! Il me faisait bien rire d'ailleurs et le courant était tout de suite passé entre nous. En même temps je me sentais à l'aise avec chacun d'entre eux et vu la bonne humeur qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, je pense que c'était réciproque. Nous voila enfin arrivé à destination et il va falloir se dépêcher pour qu'ils aillent se cacher dans le café comme Jasper l'avait souhaité !

Rosalie était la première à être sortie de la voiture et à peine était-elle dehors qu'elle commença son lot de reproche :

_ Tu sais mamour, j'ai beau t'aimai très fort mais tu prends beaucoup trop de place ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui va sur le siège passager car tu m'as vraiment écrasé, il va falloir que j'aille me rafraichir, je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice me voit dans cette état…

_ Avoue plutôt que tu aimes être parfaite mon ange ! Mais je t'assure que même après le vol, ta tenue froissé et tes cheveux un peu emmêlés tu reste la plus belle à mes yeux !

_ Quoi ? Mes cheveux ne sont plus coiffés ? s'écria-t-elle en se passant la main dedans.

Je restais là, à les écouter et à commencer à rire lorsque Bella et Edward vinrent à mes côtés en souriant également.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça tu sais et encore là tu n'as rien vu ! me dit doucement Edward.

_ Et bien vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec eux. Mais il va falloir que l'un de vous deux aillent les calmer car il faut vraiment rentrer dans le café avant qu'Alice n'arrive…

Je venais à peine de terminer ma phrase qu'un cri retentit au bout de la rue. Le temps de tourner la tête et j'eus l'impression que ce cri était en stéréo car Rosalie et Bella poussèrent aussi un cri. Cependant le temps qu'Edward, Emmett et moi ne réalisions, les filles étaient déjà parties en courant, nous laissant tous les 3 seuls en plein milieu de la rue…

_POV Bella_

Je me tenais au côté de mon homme et de Jacob mais je faisais plus attention au décor qui m'entourait. La rue n'était pas très grande, elle était en sens unique et rare étaient les voitures qui y circulaient. C'étaient plutôt une rue où les piétons étaient roi et où une bonne ambiance y régner. Il y avait quelques magasins de vêtements, une boucherie et une pâtisserie y avaient également leur place et tout au bout une petite bibliothèque qui devait regorgeait de bons livres… Si nous étions là pour plusieurs semaines, je sens que j'allais éprouver le besoin de m'y rendre ! Mais mes pensées furent interrompues par un cri et cette voie entra directement dans mon cœur, me donnant la chair de poule. Je me retournai vivement et tout se passa très vite. Sans que je puisse le retenir, mon cri sorti de ma bouche et mes pieds commencèrent à s'élancer dans la direction de cette personne qui m'avait tellement manqué…

_POV Rosalie_

Je cherchais désespérément un miroir de poche dans mon sac à main histoire de remettre ma chevelure en ordre, tout en répondant à mon adonis qui tentait de me rassurer… En vain, car je savais bien qu'en étant dans cet état je ne pouvais pas être belle. Je n'aimais pas être défaite ainsi, surtout en public et encore moins quand je devais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Cependant lorsque j'entendis au loin le son de _sa_ voie dans un cri qui me glaça sur place et bien à cet instant précis je m'en foutais royalement de ma coiffure, de mon maquillage et de tout le reste qui me semblait si superficielle en cet instant. Je me sentis comme dans un film à l'eau de rose où le moment tant attendu défile sous vos yeux au ralenti ! Et bien c'est ce qui venait de m'arriver. Le temps de lever la tête et de voir qu'elle arrivée à notre rencontre en courant, je laissais tomber mon sac à terre, cria sans même m'en rendre compte et alla aussi à sa rencontre histoire de diminuer les secondes qu'ils nous restaient à passer loin l'une de l'autre…

_POV Alice_

Jasper venait de me confirmer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver et je cru que mon cœur allait exploser de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce dont j'avais rêvé m'arrivais enfin : retrouver mes amis, ma deuxième famille ! Je m'étais mise à courir et à peine je les avais vu que je redoublai la vitesse de ma course. Ils étaient tous là, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett et… mon frère ! Lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent, les filles s'étaient mises à courir également. En l'espace d'un court instant nous étions enfin réunies, formant une petite boule hyperactive qui se prenait dans les bras, adoptant des poses plus folles les unes que les autres, ne sachant plus quelles parties du corps étaient à qui ! Une fois l'euphorie un tout petit peu passée, je me rendais compte que j'étais au milieu, que j'avais dans chacun de mes bras une de mes précieuses amies. A ma droite se tenait Bella, à ma gauche Rosalie et chacune avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule adéquate. Nous nous serrons fort, pleurons et rions en même temps. Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, je relève la tête et les filles desserrent leurs étreintes car elles ont vu que je regardais mon frère…

_POV Jacob_

Je ne pensais pas que ce moment serait si fort en émotions ! Voir Alice si heureuse m'avait donné des paillettes dans les yeux, mais un rapide coup d'œil à ma gauche me confirma que je n'étais pas le seul… Emmett venait de remarqué mon état et avait aussi suivit mon regard

_ Pff, les mecs ne me dites pas que vous allez chialer comme des gonzesses ? ria-t-il

_ Admets quand même que c'est un beau moment ! dis-je pour tenter de me justifié.

_ Mouais, mais c'est pour les mauviettes de pleurer ! Regarde les filles, de vraies fontaines ! Nous ont est plus fort, on ne va pas se mettre à sortir nos mouchoirs quand même !

_ Fort ou pas, je ne pourrais pas me retenir les gars… dit Edward en pleurant avant de partir en courant vers sa sœur qui l'attendait les bras grand ouvert.

A ce moment je sentis une larme traitresse couler le long de ma joue ce qui eu don de faire partir Emmett dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais au fond de moi je soupçonnais que son attitude distante et forte ne cache en réalité une profonde émotion, seulement ce géant au cœur tendre ne voulait pas se dévoiler au grand jour…

_POV Edward_

Je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille distraite les propos de mon ami, je m'étais contenté de ne pas lâcher des yeux celle qui m'avait horriblement manqué et qui m'avais laissé bancale depuis son départ. Sans ma sœur, les choses avaient été dures et de la voir à présent me remplissait d'espoir, de force et de courage pour le futur. Mais là, nous étions dans le présent et je devais bien admettre que je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Alors j'abandonne les garçons pour aller trouver refuge dans les bras de ma sœur. J'avais couru en sa direction et lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur je la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs où nos rires et nos pleurs se mêlèrent à cet instant idyllique. Après de longues minutes d'étreintes fraternelles, je lui embrasse une dernière fois le haut de son front et elle se tourne alors vers la seule personne qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps d'embrasser…

_POV Emmett_

Après avoir bien rit, je devais bien admettre que je faisais moins le malin lorsque les yeux malicieux de ma petite Alice étaient entré en contact avec les miens. Nous nous étions regarder, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre faire le premier pas et puis elle m'avait doucement souris, me montrant ainsi que mine de rien, je lui avais moi aussi manqué. A cet instant, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, une lame été venue me toucher en plein cœur et lorsque nous faisons tous les deux le premier pas l'un vers l'autre je sentis au fond de moi que je n'étais plus aussi sur de ne pas verser ma petite larme. Aucun son ne sortis de nos bouches, une larme se mit à couler le long de la joue de mon petit lutin préféré et lorsque mon pouce lui essuya cette dernière, ce fut pour donner naissance à une des miennes… Après un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jacob vint me taper dans l'épaule et me fit d'une voix de gros dur

_ Ne me dit pas que tu chiales comme une gonzesse ? Nous on est des durs, on n'est pas des madeleines, pas vrai les gars ?

Et à cette remarque, tout le petit groupe se mit à rire, aussi bien de la situation que de ma tête qui venait de se décomposer face à ce constat. Je du admettre qu'il m'avait bien eu ce petit gars !

_ Attention p'tit Jake, ma revenge sera terrible !

Et de nouveau les rires s'envolèrent.

_POV Jasper_

J'avais étais bouleversé par ces retrouvailles, elles étaient encore plus fortes que tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. C'était encore mieux que s'ils s'étaient caché et le destin avait bien fait les choses. J'étais resté un peu en retrait, attendant que ma tendre moitié me laisse dire bonjour à nos amis et lorsqu'elle eu fini avec Emmett elle était tombé dans les bras de Jacob en le remerciant mille fois de cette belle surprise. Il n'avait pas tenté une seule seconde de me voler la vedette et avait tout de suite révélé le véritable auteur de cette belle journée. Elle lui avait alors donné un ultime baisé sur la joue et s'était jeter dans mes bras. Nos amis voyant cela nous avaient alors entourés pour finir en un câlin géant !

_ Aller, rentrons tous à l'intérieur et allons boire un verre bien mérité ! dis-je en ouvrant la route.

_POV Carlisle_

Esmée avait sa tête au creux de mon épaule et s'amusait à dessiner des ronds sur mon torse avec sa main libre. Son autre main était entrelacée dans la mienne et nous profitions de ce si bon moment. Elle leva doucement sa tête pour que nos yeux entrent en contact et me demanda

_ Mon amour, as-tu déjà pensé à la vie qui nous attend après notre mariage ?

_ Oui j'y pense de plus en plus, admis-je en lui souriant. Et à chaque fois je ne vois que du bonheur et de la quiétude puisque nous finiront nos jours ensemble.

_ Je t'aime tellement, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! dit-elle dans un bâillement qui aurait pu me faire croire qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

_ Et bien, l'amour te fatigue à ce point ?

Elle ria face à ma remarque et m'embrassa avec passion pour me prouver le contraire.

_ Non, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi ! C'est juste que je suis fatiguée ces derniers temps. Surement le stress du mariage qui commence à faire son effet…

_ Tu es fatiguée depuis combien de temps ?

_ C'est mon futur mari qui parle ou bien est-ce le docteur ?

_ Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tu sais.

_ Et bien garde ton énergie pour d'autre chose ! Tu n'as pas à l'être, je vais bien je te le promets.

_ Très bien, concédais-je, mais si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici quelques jours tu m'en parles d'accord ?

_ C'est promis. Tu sais que tu es sexy dans de pareilles circonstances… Et à bien y réfléchir, j'aurais surement besoin d'une auscultation…

Mais c'était sans compter sur le cher Teddy qui venait de gratter à la porte, nous ramenant à la réalité ! Car oui, nous étions en plein milieu de la journée et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sortir se promener ! Nous décidons donc de ne pas le faire trop attendre et une fois rhabillés nous partons main dans la main en direction du parc.

_Le lendemain, J-9 avant le grand jour_

Alice avait gardé secret l'arrivé de ses renforts ! Elle ne voulait pas que les présentations se fassent tout de suite, préférant un moment plus propice mais surtout elle ne voulait pas distraire ses troupes ! Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux finir le décor et tous les préparatifs, et une fois que tout serait en place (elle priait pour que tout soit enfin fini 2 jours avant) elle réunirait tout le monde pour un beau moment familial.

Esmée et Carlisle avait décidé de ne pas vivre ensemble tant qu'ils ne seraient pas de légitimes époux, c'était donc seule qu'elle s'inquiétait de sa fatigue et de ses étourdissements de plus en plus fréquents. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Alice, mais s'était dit que si ça continuer encore elle irait voir son médecin.

Jasper était tout simplement heureux et ne voyait que du bonheur partout autour de lui. Il regardé amoureusement sa belle Alice donner ses directives pour que tout soit prêt et était fier de lui avoir fait la belle surprise de la veille.

Carlisle ne pensait qu'à se réveillé rapidement pour aller retrouver le plus vite possible celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Il ne s'imaginait plus un seul instant sans elle et il avait hâte de rentrer à Forks rien que pour vivre avec sa belle.

Jacob était heureux d'avoir dit à Angie d'emménager avec lui et depuis ils filaient encore plus le parfait Amour. Ensemble, ils étaient un tout et ils étaient plus forts.

Quand à nos 4 touristes, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter Chicago ! Ils étaient là « pour aider, pour travailler et pour soutenir » comme se plaisait à leur rappeler Alice. Ce n'était pas des vacances mais ils étaient tous très heureux de retrouver leur amie au plus haut de sa forme.

_J-8_

Alice continuer sur sa lancée et à se rythme là elle savait qu'elle allait gagner son défi ! Cependant elle ne s'avait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait jamais considérer les choses comme acquises. Alors elle se méfiait que tout soit si parfait et appréhendait l'erreur qu'elle aurait pu avoir faite…

Non seulement la fatigue ne la quittée pas, mais en plus elle avait été réveillée par des nausées assez fortes. Lorsqu'Alice l'avait entendue vomir elle lui avait fait croire à une indigestion et surtout fait promettre de ne rien dire à son père car il avait tendance à trop s'inquiéter et qu'elle ne voulait pas plus de surmenage qu'il n'en avait déjà avec le mariage. Elle avait réussi à faire croire ceci à Alice alors elle s'était tu et n'avais rien dit à son papounet.

Carlisle avait été jeté un coup d'œil au café et Alice avait juste eu le temps de prévenir le petit monde de se cacher. Lui non plus n'était pas au courant et ne devais pas encore l'être. Il avait été épaté de tout ce qu'Alice avait déjà fait et elle lui fit fièrement remarqué que ce n'était pas encore fini et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui lui non plus ne devrait plus revenir ici avant le jour J !

Un jour seulement s'était écoulé et Jasper et Jacob avait rejoint le clan des martyrs comme ils aimaient se nommer ! Face à la puissante et intransigeante Alice, personne n'osaient faire face alors ils exécutaient tous les travaux qu'il fallait. Cependant en vue de l'avancement et pour ne pas les rendre de trop mauvaises humeurs elle avait diminué les horaires de travail et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur fin d'après midi.

_J-7_

Alice était heureuse et angoissée à la fois. Il ne lui rester plus qu'une semaine pour que tout soit en place et elle trouvait que ce n'était pas assez. Les filles lui prouvèrent le contraire avec de très bons arguments et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle redevint sociable !

Esmée n'allait toujours pas mieux et de peur que Carlisle ne remarque quelque chose, elle avait enfin pris rendez vous avec son médecin. Mais le weekend étant là, il ne l'a recevrait que le lundi matin…

La petite troupe des merveilles avait fait du bon boulot et ils étaient tous fiers d'eux. Messieurs muscles, Jacob et Emmett, avaient associés leurs forces pendant Messieurs les dirigeants, Jazz et Ed avaient orchestré les travaux brillamment. Rose et Bella avaient donné des coups de main un peu partout, que ce soit dans le décor, dans le placement de table ou dans le choix des fleurs. Heureusement, tout le monde qu'Alice avait prévu avaient répondu présent pour assurer le service, la photographie et même la vidéo car elle voulait que ce jour reste un beau souvenir à visionner des années plus tard.

_J-6_

Comme c'était dimanche, ce fut un repos mérité pour tous ! Et ce fut donc le moment idéal pour annoncer l'arrivée des invités ! Bien sur, Esmée et Carlisle ne se doutaient pas un instant que les 4 jeunes gens étaient là déjà depuis quelques jours. Alice avait de nouveau réussi ceci !

Les présentations se firent joyeusement, tout le monde étaient souriant, heureux, euphorique ! Ce fut un dimanche chargé en émotions et tout le monde étaient ravi de faire enfin connaissance. Esmée adoré les jeunes et arborait une mine radieuse les 2 couples trouvaient Esmée d'une grande gentillesse et ils furent tous sur que l'entente ne faisait que commencer et que des beaux jours les attendaient.

_J-5_

Ce matin il ne rester plus qu'à installer la sono et tout serait enfin prêt ! Alice n'y croyait pas ses yeux tellement l'endroit était tel qu'elle avait imaginé. Ces amis avaient vraiment fait de leur mieux et ça se voyait. Son sourire angélique sur le visage, il redoubla encore plus d'intensité lorsque Bella lui annonça qu'une surprise l'attendrait demain...

Nous étions enfin lundi, et Esmée avait attendu ce jour avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle avait menti à Carlisle, prétextant un énième rendez vous chez le coiffeur mais à présent qu'elle était seule dans la salle d'attente du docteur elle regretta de l'avoir mis à l'écart…

_POV Esmée_

Maintenant que tu y es, tu ne plus faire marche arrière ma vieille ! Aller courage…

Elle arrêta de se parler à elle-même quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Dr Douglas, son médecin depuis près de 10 ans. Une fois installée dans son fauteuil, elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et le docteur le remarqua tout de suite.

_ Et bien Esmée, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous me semblez très nerveuse !

_ Oui assez, admis-je doucement.

_ Expliquez moi tout !

_ En faite depuis plusieurs jours je suis très fatiguée, je dois faire des siestes alors que ça ne m'arrive jamais. J'ai eu des étourdissements et depuis vendredi je me réveille avec de fortes nausées.

Il me regarda avec un large sourire avant de me faire entrer dans la salle de soin pour me prendre la tension.

_ Avez-vous une quelconque source de stress en ce moment ?

_ Pour tout vous avouer je me marie samedi !

_ Ah ! Et bien toutes mes félicitations ma chère, je suis très heureux pour vous. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le stress des préparatifs qui vous fasse ces désagréments, mais je pense à autre chose si vous voulez mon avis…

_ Expliquez-vous docteur ?

_ Voyons, l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons ne ressemble guère plus à la mienne mon enfant ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez attendu le mariage pour… consumer votre amour, oserais-je dire !

Il était comme ça le Dr Douglas, il allait droit au but et c'était pour cette raison que des années auparavant je l'avais choisit lui plus qu'un autre. Au fil des années j'avais appris à le connaitre et nous nous entendions bien donc il se laissait souvent aller à quelques plaisanteries avec moi. C'était toujours dans la bonne humeur que je quittais son cabinet mais lorsqu'il me dit cette phrase qu'il laissa volontairement planer en suspens je me demandais dans quel état j'allais partir aujourd'hui.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il se pourrait que…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et posa doucement ma main sur mon ventre plat.

_ Pour en être sur, il n'y a qu'une solution ! Alors dès que vous sortez d'ici, aller au laboratoire et vous aurez la réponse demain ! Si c'est négatif, il va de soit que vous revenez me voir dans la semaine, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Je sortais de son cabinet encore plus perdue que je n'y étais rentré, avec la prescription de la prise de sang en main. Mais au lieu de m'y rendre je rentrais chez moi et me fit une tasse de café. Je m'installer sur le canapé, ramener mes jambes sous mon cou et attendait, les yeux dans le vague, complètement abasourdie par l'éventualité de ce qui m'attendait.

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte d'entrée et fut surprise qu'Edward se retrouve dans mon salon !

_ Oh excusez moi ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, Alice m'a donné les clés pour venir lui chercher des affaires et… Vous allez bien Esmée ? Vous avez une drôle de tête.

_ Euh, oui, ça va ne t'en fait pas ! Par contre je t'ai déjà dit hier de me tutoyer.

_ Oui pardon, va falloir que je m'y habitue. Ce n'est pas facile au début, j'ai toujours du mal avec les gens que je ne connais pas trop.

_ Ça prouve que ton père vous à bien élever, dis-je en souriant.

_ C'est vrai. Et il m'a aussi appris que je devais toujours aider mon prochain, dit-il en s'approchant doucement du canapé. Je me permets d'insister Esmée, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne va pas.

Face à sa douceur, je me sentis démunie et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

_ Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais c'est plus fort que moi.

_ Ce n'est rien, si ça doit sortir ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais… pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander

_ Je sors de chez le docteur et il m'a laissé entrevoir que je puisse être… enceinte ! lâchais-je enfin.

_ Oh mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

_ Mais ce n'est pas sur, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs et du coup je n'en ai parlé à personne. Tu es le seul au courant Edward.

_ Oh… Alors merci pour ta confiance, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais si tu n'es pas sur, alors pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas au laboratoire pour ta prise de sang plutôt que de laisser la feuille sur la table basse du salon !

Sa réflexion me vola un sourire et mes yeux entrèrent enfin en contact avec les siens. Carlisle avait vraiment transmis la même douceur dans le regard à ses enfants. Cette remarque me toucha plus que je ne le cru et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si notre éventuel enfant aurait cette même lueur.

_ Je n'ose pas, c'est trop dur ! Et si la prise de sang est négative ? Et si je m'accroche à un faux espoir ?

_ Et si tu te morfonds pour rien ? Et si tu étais belle et bien enceinte et que tu te renfermes inutilement !

_ …

_ Tu veux que je t'y conduise ? A deux on est toujours plus forts dans ce genre de moment ! me dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'inviter à le suivre.

_ Tu as raison. Merci beaucoup Edward, tu es vraiment un garçon adorable. Je ne pensais pas me rendre là bas avec mon futur beau fils mais ça me fait plaisir d'être aussi proche de ta sœur et toi.

_ Et moi je suis heureux d'avoir une belle mère aussi douce que toi. Mon père est enfin heureux et c'est grâce à toi alors je peux bien faire ça pour toi !

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous y rendons. Je dois recevoir les résultats demain mais je me sens plus légère d'avoir eu le courage de le faire grâce à Edward.


	58. Chapter 58

**Nancyy04 :** oh j'adore ce genre de review :) Bon désolé d'avoir du y faire passer ton stock de mouchoir lol mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'as autant touché ! J'en suis ravie, merci de me l'avoir dit !

**Mina : **pareil, merci beaucoup. C'est sur que c'est le genre de retrouvailles que tout le monde aimerait ! Pour ta remarque sur le fait que je rende les personnages envoutant j'en suis plus que comblé ! Et faire partie de la même phrase où tu cites Stephenie Meyer, alors là c'est un honneur ! J'en suis bouche bée même...

**Galswinthe : **désolé pour le chamboulement alors ^^ Pour la question, tu le découvriras par la suite ;)

**Clara : **contente que tes "prévisions" étaient bonnes alors ;) Merci !

Bonne lecture à vous toutes et comme d'habitude je vous dis à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 58**

_J-4_

A sa grande surprise, Alice constata non sans satisfaction, que tout était prêt ! Il ne lui resterait que quelques détails à faire le jour J, comme par exemple mettre les fleurs fraiches à l'emplacement déjà réservé, et tout serait parfait ! Tout le monde était content et Bella lui rappela alors qu'elle lui avait promis une surprise. Cependant, entre temps Bella y avait réfléchit et c'était dit que c'était une surprise aussi pour Carlisle alors elle avait dit à son amie qu'elle viendrait avec cette attention dans l'après midi. Elles s'étaient donc donner rendez vous à l'appartement d'Esmée et chacune étaient partie de son côté en attendant l'heure.

Lorsqu'Alice avait dit cette bonne nouvelle à Carlisle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher ensemble ce que ça pouvait bien être mais au bout d'un moment se résolurent à attendre le plus patiemment possible.

Lorsque la sonnette avait retenti le père et la fille avait été tous deux ouvrir et lorsqu'ils virent la surprise, ils ne purent s'empêcher de leur sauter dans les bras…

_POV Carlisle_

Ma fille et moi nous étions rendus le plus vite possible à la porte lorsque la sonnerie nous avait tirés de nos réflexions. Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie de tomber nez à nez avec mes amis de longue date ! Renée et Charlie se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant surement nos réactions avec curiosité. Et nous avions réagit pareil, Alice avait fondu dans les bras de Charlie, heureuse de les revoir elle aussi, pendant que je serrais dans mes bras ma chère Renée, profondément touché de me dire qu'ils avaient fait le voyage pour assister à mon mariage. Après une bonne accolade avec Charlie, je le fis entrer non sans avoir chaleureusement remercié Bella et mon fils d'avoir eu cette bonne idée. Je pouvais enfin leur présenter ma future épouse, la femme de ma vie.

Le restant de l'après midi s'était passer dans l'évocation de nos souvenirs, l'histoire de nos retrouvailles, de la demande en mariage, et aussi de notre futur qui nous attendait à Forks. J'étais ravie de voir qu'entre Renée et Esmée le courant était tout de suite passé. Elles s'entendaient bien et avaient déjà des sujets de conversation juste entre elles deux. Cet avant gout des voisins qui nous attendaient fut bénéfique pour ma moitié car elle avait retrouvé le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'elle avait un peu perdu ces derniers jours. Je n'étais bien que quand je la voyais heureuse !

Esmée s'assura qu'ils aient déjà une chambre à l'hôtel sinon elle les aurait hébergés, mais Bella s'étaient déjà occupé de la réservation. Comme la bonne humeur était au rendez vous, aucun de nous n'avaient envie de se séparer et nous décidons donc de manger ensemble.

_ Oui mais plus on est de fous plus on rit, alors téléphone à Rosalie et Emmett pour qu'ils nous rejoignent, on ne les a pas vu de la journée ! Et toi Alice, fait de même avec Jake et Angie, ils font partis de la famille aussi ! dit Esmée qui était visiblement très heureuse d'avoir une grande « famille » à sa table.

Une fois le repas terminé, les discussions continuer bon train et Emmett posa une question que tout le monde avait semblé oublier.

_ Et pour votre enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon, vous avez prévu quoi ?

Le silence régna alors dans la pièce et nous nous apercevons que nous avons oublié ce détail…

_ Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! se lamenta ma fille. J'ai complètement oublié de vous préparer une soirée…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est souvent les soirées prévues en dernière minute qui sont les meilleures ! J'ai des idées pour notre soirée entre filles ! dit Renée tout sourire.

_ Moi aussi j'ai mes idées pour notre soirée… dit Emmett en prenant bien soin de ne pas finir sa phrase et en ayant un sourire sous entendu en coin.

_ Ça me va, à condition qu'il n'y ai pas de stripteaseuses Emmett !

Tout le monde rigola sauf l'intéressé.

_ Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques jours et tu as déjà bien cerné le phénomène Esmée ! rigola Edward.

_ Vous ne savez vraiment pas faire la fête… dit-il déçu.

_ Dis donc toi ! fit Rose en lui claquant une tape derrière la tête.

_ Mais je rigole mon amour, ce n'était pas mon intention, tu le sais bien…

_ Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir mon cœur !

Et tout le monde rigola de nouveau. Alors c'était décidé, le lendemain les filles passeraient une soirée entre elles et les garçons feraient de même !

_J-3_

_Côté filles_

La soirée d'hier s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit, nous nous réveillons donc plus en début d'après midi qu'autre chose ! Le temps d'émerger, de se préparer et de manger, l'après midi était déjà entamée. Après avoir fait le ménage tout en discutant comme à notre habitude nous nous rendons compte qu'il est presque 18h, heure à laquelle nous avions dit aux filles de venir nous rejoindre pour commencer notre soirée ! Nous avons juste le temps d'aller nous rafraichir et passer des vêtements propres que déjà nos invités arrivent ! Renée est en tête du groupe et vu les étincelles dans ses yeux, je devine qu'elle à déjà tout le programme en tête ! Après on se demande de qui tient Emmett ? Il a hérité de la folie de sa mère !

Une fois toutes assises dans le salon, Esmée propose un rafraichissant et déjà le sourire de Renée montre que le gros sac qu'elle a apporté va tout de suite servir.

_ Ne bouge pas Esmée, j'ai tout prévue ! dit-elle en ouvrant son sac mais en se gardant bien de ne pas nous dévoiler son contenu.

Nous restons toutes abasourdies, attendant qu'elle nous montre enfin ce qu'elle cherche. Puis d'un sourire victorieux elle sort une bouteille de champagne en la brandissant comme un vainqueur de Formule 1 le ferait sur son podium !

_ Doucement, ne l'agite pas trop nous venons de finir le ménage !

_ C'est bien dommage… Pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois !

Nous rions toutes face à sa remarque et tendons nos flutes pour qu'elle les remplit de ce doux breuvage.

_Côté garçons_

Rien n'avait été prévu et ce fut en fin d'après midi que Carlisle téléphona à son fils pour avoir plus de détails de la soirée. Edward se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'avaient rien préparé mais fit croire à son père que la soirée était une surprise et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus. Une fois raccroché d'avec son père il téléphona à Jasper et décidèrent de demander des conseils à Emmett. Bien entendu ce dernier fut flatté qu'ils se retournent vers lui et oublia même les gentilles moqueries de la vielle. Quand il s'agissait de faire la fête (et encore plus entre hommes !) Em était toujours partant ! Cependant, comment organiser une fête quand on est prévenu quelques heures avant et que nous ne connaissons pas la ville ? Même Charlie, appelé en renfort ne trouva pas d'idée. Quand Carlisle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre l'air et qu'il aperçu les garçons dans le couloir de l'hôtel en train de parler il devina tout de suite

_ Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas quoi faire ce soir ?

_ Alors on ne te dit rien !

Avant même que les autres n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de sauver les impressions, Emmett venait d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas de sortie.

_ On est désolé papa, on a rien trouvé et en plus on ne connait pas la ville !

_ Vous auriez pu demander à Jacob…

Et c'est toujours quand on parle du loup qu'il arrive ! Jacob venait d'arriver et était surpris de tous les voir dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer avant de son travail et était venu dès qu'il avait entendu les messages que lui avait laissé Jasper.

Comme c'était un peu tard pour s'organiser, sur les conseils de Jake, ils se rendirent donc au bowling et ils iraient terminer leur soirée dans un bar sympa pas très loin de l'hôtel.

_Côté filles_

Elles étaient toutes en train de porter un toast à la future mariée et une fois que le claquement de verre retentit, elles burent presque tout leur verre d'un trait, mis à part Esmée qui peinait à porter le verre à sa bouche. Renée la regarda et en une fraction de seconde, elle avait compris. Elle su également que personne ne devait être au courant et lança rapidement une discussion pour que personne ne remarque ce qui se passait. Toujours avec cette même discrétion déconcertante, elle prit le verre d'Esmée encore plein et mit le sien à moitié vide à la place. Elle but donc les 2 coupes sans que personnes ne le remarque et sans qu'elle ne le sache encore, ce fut à cet instant qu'Esmée su qu'elles allaient être de très grandes amies.

Après avoir papoté en vidant la bouteille, Renée garda la directive de la soirée et ce fut elle qui révéla la prochaine activité.

_ Les filles, tout à l'heure sur la route j'ai remarqué une superbe boutique où j'aimerais aller faire un tour. Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai déjà regardé les horaires et nous avons encore 1h30 devant nous avant qu'elle ne ferme.

_ Et c'est une boutique de quoi ?

_ Ma fille, nous fêtons les derniers moments de célibat d'une femme. Pour qu'elle plaise à son homme, tu penses bien qu'il faut certain… atouts je dirais.

_ Oh, la magnifique boutique de sous vêtement à l'angle de la rue !

_ Exactement ma Rosie !

Nous nous regardons toutes, un peu gênées sur le coup, puis excitée à l'idée d'aller dépenser notre argent dans des sous vêtements affriolant.

_ Alors c'est partie, ne trainons pas !

_Côté garçons_

Comme la soirée n'était pas prévue et que le temps ne manquait pas, les garçons avaient décidés de faire le trajet à pied histoire de prendre l'air et de discuter tranquillement. Et bien entendu pendant ce temps Emmett et Jake n'avait cessé de plaisanter entre eux mais surtout s'étaient mis au défi de remporter le « tournoi de bowling » ! De vrais enfants… Mais comme ils amusaient la galerie, personne ne s'en plaignit. Pour pouvoir gagner leur pari, ils formèrent donc des équipes qui opposèrent Emmett, Edward et Charlie contre Jacob, Jasper et Carlisle. La partie promettait d'être tendue avec de pareils capitaines…

_ Bon je vais m'occuper des boissons.

_ Attends, je viens te donner un coup de main Ed ! lança gaiement Jasper qui le suivit.

_ Il est vraiment sympa ce Jacob hein !

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une question ça… répondit Jazz en souriant.

Un regard sur leur nouvel ami et il ajouta

_ Oui il est très gentil, je l'admets. Heureusement qu'il était là pour Alice, sans lui elle aurait eu plus de mal à se passer de nous. Ils sont très proches et elle ne tarie pas d'éloges sur lui donc j'ai bien du l'accepter…

_ En même temps, ce n'est pas dur de bien l'aimer ! Elle va avoir du mal à se séparer de lui par contre. Mais bon je pense qu'ils ne perdront pas contact, c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air unis.

_ Oui beaucoup. Dès qu'elle a un souci, elle fait appel à Jake avant même de m'en parler !

_ Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qu'elle aime.

_ Je sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux…

_ Il faut que tu ais cette discussion avec ma sœur, pas avec moi ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi de toute façon mais même si je le savais c'est avec elle qu'il faut que tu en parles.

_ Je le ferais car j'ai eu une idée pour Jake mais je ne sais pas si…

_ Bon les mecs, les bières sont pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Ça ne pouvait être que leur cher Emmett pour les interrompre de la sorte ! Et en effet, le grand brun arrivait déjà vers eux. Ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard, si la soirée le permettait…

_Côté filles_

Elles déambulaient à travers les rayons de la boutique de lingerie avec de grands sourire pour certaines et des joues rosies pour d'autres…

_ Oh regardez moi cette merveille ! s'écria Renée, une de celles qui avaient toujours le sourire.

_ Chut, parle moi fort maman.

_ Mais ma chérie, il n'y a rien de honteux à s'émerveiller devant une guêpière si… je ne trouve pas le mot exact tellement elle est…

_ Vulgaire ?

_ Pas du tout Angela, ce n'est pas vulgaire ! Disons plutôt affriolant ! se justifia-t-elle en l'emportant avec elle dans une cabine d'essayage.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller essayer ça ?

_ Bien sur que si ma chérie ! Tu sais, ton père et moi avons encore…

_ Stop, je t'en supplie ne termine pas ta phrase !

_ Pff, tu vois Esmée, les gosses sont vraiment ingrats ! Ils croient qu'ils sont tombés du ciel ou quoi ?

_ Je pense surtout qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'à notre âge nous avons encore une vie sexuelle…

_ Oh alors là, je sens que nous allons vraiment bien nous entendre toutes les deux ! Je suis ravie que tu sois ouverte sur le sujet…

Elle entraina Esmée dans son sillon, tout en continuant son discours sur la sexualité après 30 ans ! Pendant ce temps, les plus jeunes restèrent à fouiner dans l'allée, Bella et Angie dans le coin le plus sage et classique, et Rose et Alice qui regardaient plutôt dans les frivolités !

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de me dire que je fais du shopping avec toi !

_ Et ce n'est que le début ma Rosie, je vais enfin rentrer à la maison, avec vous. Et en plus mon papounet à retrouver la femme de sa vie… Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tout est beau…

_ Mais…

_ Tu me connais par cœur toi !

_ Ça n'a pas changé, fit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Aller, raconte tout à ta Rosie.

_ Et bien cette ville va me manquer, mes petites habitudes, tout ça quoi…

_ Dis plutôt que c'est ton ami Jacob qui va te manquer !

_ Oui, admis-je en baissant les yeux.

_ C'est normal, vous avez été très proches pendant ces longs mois. Mais dis toi que vous n'allez pas perdre contact, tu pourras encore le voir, Forks n'est pas si loin !

_ Je sais bien, mais là je le voyais tous les jours. Alors les débuts seront durs.

_ Bon les filles, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ On en reparle plus tard, chuchota-t-elle. Oui on a trouvé quelque chose, fit-elle en prenant le premier article qui lui tomba sous la main.

_ Ah oui, carrément ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett était du genre sado-maso ! pouffa Angela.

Nous regardons la dite tenue et ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire à notre tour.

Après avoir réellement trouvé des dessous qui nous correspondaient, nous sortons de la boutique avec chacune un paquet en main.

_ Je suis bien heureuse de cette première étape ! Maintenant, allons au restaurant, je commence à avoir faim !

Nous suivons Renée qui avait décidément bien réfléchis au programme…

_Côté garçons _

La soirée était bien entamée, les deux précédentes parties étant ex æquo il a fallut faire la belle pour enfin avoir un vainqueur. C'est donc vers la fin de cette partie tendue que les garçons se trouvent… L'atmosphère est chargée de regard lourd entre Jake et Em, essayant tant bien que mal de se donner la pression mutuellement ! Les autres, quand à eux, étaient tranquillement en train de parler en sirotant leur boisson, parlant de tout et de rien.

_ Alors Carlisle, tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Esmée ?

_ Oh que oui Charlie ! C'est vraiment la femme de ma vie et je suis l'homme le plus heureux à l'idée de l'épouser dans quelques jours.

_ Je suis vraiment content pour vous alors. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop dépayser de venir vivre à Forks !

_ Nous en avons longuement parlé et cette décision est commune donc je pense qu'elle s'y fera et je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et épanouie.

_ Et puis tu as un super témoin en plus…

_ Ça va les chevilles Ed ?

_ Très bien Jazz, merci !

Les deux jeunes garçons entrés à peine dans la conversation que déjà les sourires étaient sur les lèvres de deux hommes.

_ Hé les gars, venez voir la victoire du Grand Emmett !

_ Pff, laisse moi rire. Joue et ensuite tu crieras victoire… ou non !

_ Très bien alors admire la star mon p'tit Jake !

Du suspens planait dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett décide enfin de lancer la boule. Il ne fit pas un strike comme il l'aurait souhaité mais son jeu était quand même bon. A ce moment, Jazz paria 10 dollars sur Jacob tandis qu'Ed pris le pari sur Emmett.

_ C'est parti pour ta défaite Em…

Jacob se plaça, respira un bon coup pour chasser toutes tensions, se concentra et lança… Un magnifique strike qui fit s'envoler toutes les quilles venait d'éclater et le sourire sur le visage d'Emmett disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à la grande joie de Jake.

_ Ah ah ah ! Et voici le grand vainqueur de la soirée, le magnifique Jacob Black à encore frappé, laissant son adverse KO par la défaite…

Jacob était tellement heureux qu'il commentait lui-même le résultat, faisant fulminer Em qui parler déjà de prendre sa revanche avant de quitter Chicago !

_ Aller les mecs, c'est parti pour prendre un verre. Le vainqueur va faire sa tournée générale et vous invite tous, y compris toi Em…

Et c'était reparti pour les prises de bec amicales des deux garçons !

_Côté filles_

Le repas au restaurant avait été parfait ! Avec sa bonne humeur communicative et son entrain naturel, Renée avait animée cette soirée. A peine arrivée elle avait réclamé un serveur masculin parce qu'on fêtait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et elles avaient même eu droit à une coupe de champagne offerte par la maison ! Le serveur les avait bichonnées, s'occupant d'elles comme si c'étaient des princesses et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles lui laissèrent un pourboire dont il se souviendra longtemps. Mais vu la façon dont elle avait tenue à ne pas s'éterniser, tout le monde avait sentie qu'il y avait une autre sortie qui les attendais.

_ Alors où va-t-on à présent ?

_ Ah ah, je vois que ma soirée vous plait bien mesdemoiselles, dit-elle fièrement.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment une réussite et je te remercie infiniment. Mais comment as-tu fait pour organiser tout cela ?

_ Et bien pour tout t'avouer Esmée, je connaissais déjà un peu la ville. J'étais venue pour mon travail et j'avais passé de très bonnes soirées ici. Donc le prochain lieu où nous allons je le connait aussi !

Esmée était heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait également sa ville et en même temps elle ne pouvait que constater que depuis toutes les années où elle y avait vécue elle ne connaissait pas autant d'endroits branchés que Renée. Elle s'était trop renfermée, se consacrant uniquement à son travail mais elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu et vivre une belle vie avec l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés.

Elles arrivèrent enfin et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire devant l'endroit.

_ Bon alors, on forme les équipes avant de rentrer ?

_ D'accord, mais je pense que les capitaines de la soirée seront naturellement Esmée et toi Renée, vous le méritez toute les 2.

_ Merci Alice. Bon alors je commence et je te prends toi !

_ Je vais prendre la petite timide de la soirée : Angela. Tu verras, miss Renée va te mettre à l'aise, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_ C'est dur de choisir, mais comme il le faut, je vais prendre Bella pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve avec sa maman et qu'elles ne complotent contre nous ! termina Esmée en tirant la langue à Renée.

Et voilà, les équipes étaient faites et opposées donc Esmée, Alice et Bella contre Renée, Angie et Rosalie. A présent elles pouvaient rentrer dans le parcours de mini golf et commençait leur partie !

Une demi-heure plus tard, des crampes d'estomac à cause des fous rires et pas beaucoup de points dans chaque équipe, l'ambiance était vraiment bonne enfant et insouciante. Tout se déroulé à merveille jusqu'à ce que…

_ Aïe ma jambe !

Bella venait de tomber, roulant sur une balle de golf qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas vu et toutes les filles s'attroupèrent autour d'elle

_ Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va Bella ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas Esmée, ma fille est une miss catastrophe à elle toute seule ! Depuis qu'elle est née…

_ Maman, tu raconteras mes frasques un autre jour s'il te plait !

_ Oui oui tu as raison. On va appeler un médecin ma chérie.

_ J'appelle papa, lança Alice en composant déjà le numéro…

_Côté garçons _

Ils étaient en chemin pour se rendre au bar que Jacob avait conseillé et ils devaient bien admettre que la soirée n'était pas une grande réussite. Certes ils étaient heureux d'être tous réunis mais ils étaient surtout tous en manque de leur moitié respectif. Ainsi, quand Carlisle entendis son téléphone sonner il fut rapide à répondre.

_ Allo ma puce ? Alors vous vous ennuyez déjà de nous…

_ Non papa ce n'est pas ça, en faite Bella vient de se faire mal à la jambe et nous aurions besoin de toi !

_ Très bien j'arrive tout de suite ! Où êtes-vous ?

_ Dis à Jacob que nous sommes au mini golf, il saura t'y emmener !

_ D'accord, à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et tout le petit monde s'était rapproché de lui pour en savoir un peu plus.

_ Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?

_ Bella s'est blessée, elles sont au mini golf il faut que j'y aille.

_ Nous y allons tous ! dirent en cœur Ed et Jazz.

_ Alors c'est partie, ne tardons pas !

Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas loin de la rue où ils étaient. Ils avaient presque courus pour y être plus vite et une fois sur les lieux ils durent payer l'entrée pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'aux filles.

Ils les avaient rapidement retrouvées et une fois sur place, Ed s'installa aux côté de sa douce et Carlisle se pencha tout de suite sur la douleur de Bella pendant que les autres trouvaient refuge dans les bras de leurs chéries.

Après une rapide consultation, il en conclu à une petite foulure de la cheville mais n'avait pas sa trousse avec lui. La soirée fut donc écourtée plus rapidement que prévue ! Alors tout le monde se rendit à l'hôtel pour que Bella puisse y être soigné et une fois qu'elle le fut, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer chacun de leur côté car la fatigue était présente chez tout le petit groupe ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le repos n'avait pas était leur priorité et ça commençait à se ressentir. Alors sous les bons conseils d'Alice, tout le monde regagna sa chambre pour être en forme pour le mariage pendant que Jacob reconduisit les filles chez elles.


	59. Chapter 59

Bon les filles je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas encore le chapitre du mariage (je fais durer les choses ^^) lol Alors encore un peu de patience et après ce sera bon !

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très sympa :) Alors bonne lecture et à demain !**  
**

**Chapitre 59**

_J-2_

La journée fut calme pour tout le monde, le matin ils étaient rester au lit assez tard pour être le plus en forme possible pour le weekend chargé qui les attendait.

Bella se remettait doucement, Edward étaient au petit soin auprès d'elle et la petite bande était venue ou avait téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Pendant que chacun était à ses occupations, Alice en avait profité pour s'éclipser en direction du café histoire de vérifier les lieux encore une fois ! Demain en fin d'après midi elle devrait être là pour réceptionner les fleurs et les placer, mais elle pouvait compter sur Rosalie, Angela et Renée pour l'aider dans ce travail minutieux.

Le soir ils s'étaient tous réunis une dernière fois avant le grand jour et avaient décidés de faire selon les traditions : les futurs mariés ne se verraient pas la veille du jour J ! Alors pour encourager les mariés, personne ne verraient leur moitié ce jour là ! Du coup, pendant la soirée les couples étaient les uns sur les autres, pleins d'attention et de douceur envers l'élu de leur cœur…

_J-1_

Au cours de cette journée un peu spécial, chacun occupé son temps comme bon lui semblait…

Esmée et Alice se retrouvaient à nouveau toutes les 2 dans l'appartement et elles comptaient profiter à fond de ce moment de nostalgie !

Pour son confort, Bella avait changé de chambre et au lieu de prendre la place d'Emmett elle était partie dans l'appartement de Jacob pour passer la journée et la nuit avec Angela. Dans ce micmac, les garçons avaient eu du mal à s'y retrouver donc ils avaient laissé les filles s'en charger et étaient parti dans les chambres qu'on leur disait ! Bêtes et disciplinés, comme l'avait fait remarquer Rosie ! Pourtant c'était simple, Rosalie se retrouvait à partager sa chambre avec Renée, Bella avec Angie, Emmett avec Edward, Jasper avec Jacob, et enfin Carlisle avec Charlie ! Mais c'était surement trop « d'organisation » pour le cerveau masculin… !

Après tous ces mouvements et une fois que tout le monde était à sa place l'après midi commençait déjà !

_Carlisle et Charlie_

_ Tu as vu ça, les vieux se retrouvent entre eux… Voilà comment on nous voit maintenant ! plaisanta Charlie en arrivant dans la chambre de Carlisle.

_ Et oui c'est comme ça, va falloir s'y faire maintenant ! Surtout que nous faisons presque partis de la même famille puisque nos jeunes vont s'installer ensemble à notre retour à Forks.

_ C'est vrai…

Il s'assit sur le lit, pensif, puis repris avec un air mélancolique qui avait barré son visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand ils t'ont annoncé cette nouvelle ?

_ Honnêtement, je suis heureux pour eux. Ils s'aiment et c'est l'aboutissement de leur amour. Mais j'admets que j'ai le beau rôle puisque je suis le père du garçon ! Je sais très bien que quand ce sera au tour d'Alice je le prendrais différemment… Donc ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ne dis pas.

Charlie le regarda et su qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. C'était plus fort que lui, il se faisait toujours plus de soucis lorsque les choses de la vie arrivaient à sa fille. Pas qu'il aime moins Emmett, loin de là cette idée, seulement les papas sont beaucoup plus protecteurs envers leurs princesses et il était bien rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. S'il savait que c'est le cas de quasiment tous les papas du monde… !

Charlie se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir avoué ce petit secret qu'il taisait à son épouse depuis le début, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé le Carlisle qu'il a toujours adoré. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Alice et qu'Esmée faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

_ Puisque nous sommes des vieux, reprit Carlisle en souriant, ça te dirais d'aller poser notre carcasse à la terrasse d'un café ?

_ Tu as bien raison, les beaux jours commencent à revenir, allons profiter des premiers rayons de soleil !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait ! Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dehors, parlant de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps. La fin d'après midi s'approchant à grand pas, ils décidèrent de rentrer et sur le chemin du retour ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de leur soirée. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, jusqu'à ce que le destin en décide autrement. Sur le point de rentrer dans leur chambre ils virent leurs fils faire de même et tous se regardèrent, se posant la même question mentalement. Ce fut Emmett qui cassa le silence et qui mit tout le monde d'accord

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit de voir nos femmes mais on peut passer un bon moment pères/fils non ?

Les 3 autres acquiescèrent en souriant tout en rentrant dans la chambre des plus jeunes…

_Rosalie et Renée_

Renée venait d'ouvrir la porte à Rosalie et arborait déjà un grand sourire, heureuse à l'idée de partager la journée avec cette dernière. Elle avait toujours adoré les amis de ses enfants, parfois même avait passé des soirées avec eux car Renée avait toujours gardé son esprit d'adolescente ! Elle aimait son rôle d'épouse, son rôle de mère et sa vie active mais le petit plus qui la rendait réellement vivante était de partager sa folie avec les « enfants » comme elle les appelés encore.

On pouvait donc dire qu'elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau depuis que tout s'était arrangé et qu'Alice avait enfin décidé de rentrer à la maison. Elle était heureuse de voir que malgré toutes ces années, les enfants étaient resté soudés et qu'en plus c'était bien destiné qu'ils finissent leurs vies ensemble si tout se passait pour le mieux.

Elle aimait Rosalie et Alice comme ses propres filles, Rose car elle rendait son fils très heureux et surtout lui apporté la maturité dont il avait besoin, et Alice parce que lorsque cette dernière avait des conseils ou des choses à demander à une femme elle s'était toujours tourné vers Renée. Elle aimait ce rôle de « maman » qu'elle avait essayé d'apporté à Alice et dont seules elles deux étaient au courant. Mais à présent elle était heureuse pour Alice qu'elle est également trouvé ce rôle en Esmée.

_ Tu es bien silencieuse Renée, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ça !

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'étais partie dans mes souvenirs… Je suis contente de partager cette journée avec ma chère belle fille !

Elle savait que ça faisait toujours rire Rose lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi. C'était bien trop solennel pour elle mais secrètement elle aimait ce titre puisqu'elle se voyait déjà marier à Emmett. Elle savait que c'était lui l'homme de sa vie et que même si leur couple était souvent en dent de scie, l'amour n'avait jamais diminué, bien au contraire. L'un était l'équilibre de l'autre, leurs différences faisant leurs forces.

_ Alors, qu'allons nous faire de notre journée ? Tu as des projets car j'ai tout utilisé hier soir… admit Renée un peu déçue.

_ Tu me sous estime là ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas fait mon repérage des lieux hier soir ?

_ Oh chouette ! Annonce-moi le programme alors !

_ Et bien pour commencer nous allons profiter de ce super institut de beauté où il propose plein de délicieux soins, il y a même des massages ! Ensuite je pense que ça nous aura mises en forme pour se montrer nos tenues de demain et profiter de les ajuster, et enfin, tout ceci nous aura épuisées donc un petit restaurant sympa clôturera cette superbe journée !

_ Alors là je suis comblée, j'approuve et adhère à 100 % !

_ Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons la faire cette journée ! dit-elle en sortant bras dessus bras dessous avec Renée.

_Edward et Emmett_

Emmett entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte et fit sursauter Edward qui était plongé dans un bon livre.

_ Tu pourrais prévenir plutôt que de rentrer si violemment ! dit-il en prenant soin de glisser un marque page avant de refermer l'ouvrage.

_ Il n'y a que les fillettes qui sursaute alors… répondit le baraqué qui gloussa tout seul après sa remarque.

_ Tu vas voir si je suis une fillette ! cria Ed en se jetant sur lui en traitre pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Après avoir fait comme un combat de lutte pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol en rigolant. Ils avaient toujours aimé s'affronter, Emmett raffoler des rapports de force depuis toujours.

_ J'ai hâte de me mesurer face au p'tit Jake ! dit-il songeur.

_ Et c'est reparti… Vous vous êtes bien trouver tous les deux ! plaisanta Ed.

_ C'est vrai, mais il va falloir lui montrer qui est le plus fort à présent !

_ Je suis sur que tu ne manqueras pas ton devoir… Bon et sinon, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? Tu as une idée ?

_ Et bien j'avais pensé aller courir un peu, depuis notre arrivée on ne fait pas de sport et ça commence à me manquer.

_ C'est vrai, admit-il, alors allons au parc et ça tombe bien, j'ai justement pris une amie avec moi…

Emmett le regarda surpris, voulant savoir de quoi il s'agissait et fut heureux de constater qu'Ed avait apporté un ballon de rugby.

_ Super ! On va pouvoir se faire des passes ! Aller hop on est partis.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis, qui ressemblaient plus à des enfants en cet instant, partirent en petites foulées jusqu'au parc.

Les heures filèrent et le soleil commençait doucement à descendre mais ce n'était pas la raison première qui fit rentrer les garçons !

_ Je meurs de faim je pourrais engloutir plusieurs pizzas à moi tout seul…

_ Oh mais je n'en doute pas, tu nous l'as déjà prouvé d'ailleurs Em !

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en marchant tranquillement et une fois devant la porte ils aperçurent leurs pères qui rentrer également. Des regards, des pensées similaires, il n'en fallut pas plus à Emmett

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit de voir nos femmes mais on peut se passer un bon moment pères/fils non ?

Tous approuvèrent et rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Edward. Ils se déléguèrent les taches, pendant qu'Ed prendrait sa douche ici, Emmett irait la prendre dans la chambre de Carlisle et les papas devaient commander les pizzas et préparer l'apéritif !

Une fois que tout fut près, Em avait un large sourire qui barrait son visage et s'avança vers ses bagages.

_ Ed, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ramené quelque chose d'utile…

Il sortie la wii de son sac et tous furent content du programme de leur soirée ! La nuit promettait d'être joyeuse !

_Bella et Angela_

Lorsque Bella était arrivé chez Jacob et Angela un petit silence gênant s'était installé entre les jeunes femmes. Toutes les deux étant de nature timide et ne se connaissant que depuis peu, elles étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Ce fut Angela qui prit parole la première.

_ Ce n'est pas très grand, mais tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Tu seras plus à l'aise en connaissant les lieux.

Après lui avoir fait découvrir chaque pièce elles revinrent au salon et s'installèrent.

_ Je vais mettre un fond de musique, ça nous détendra surement ! souri Angie.

_ Tu as raison ! C'est bête d'ailleurs mais je pense que c'est notre nature, c'est plus fort que nous…

_ Oui nous sommes de grandes timides toutes les deux à ce que je vois, alors à nous d'essayer de vaincre ça. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Après s'être servi une limonade elles se faisaient de nouveau face mais Bella ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

_ Bon et si nous commencions par faire connaissance ?

_ Oui bonne idée. On peut se poser des questions, histoire d'apprendre des choses sur l'autre tout en s'amusant !

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur amitié ! Car c'était réellement une amitié qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussions, de rire et de verres de limonade, les filles ne purent que constater qu'elles se ressembler plus qu'elles ne l'auraient cru !

Elles aimaient la littérature, elles pouvaient donc rester des journées entières plongées dans un bouquin. Leur tempérament calme faisait d'elles des filles discrètes et plutôt effacées. Mais contrairement à Angie, Bella avait la chance d'avoir des amies extraverties pour la sortir et faire qu'elle devienne un peu moins timide.

Elles étaient restées un long moment à parler de leur chéri, se racontant leur rencontre, les sentiments forts et puissants qui les unissaient et Bella ne fut pas vraiment étonné d'apprendre qu'Alice avait eu un petit faible pour Jacob. En même temps, qui pouvait résister à sa petite mine charmeur, son éternel sourire et sa bonne humeur communicative ? Sans le connaitre plus que ça, Bella avait déjà son idée sur lui et elle n'avait pas remarqué de réels défauts.

Les filles remarquèrent également que leurs hommes respectifs étaient eux aussi plutôt calme mais qu'ils étaient passionnés par le sport, bref eux aussi avaient leurs points communs.

Les heures avaient défilées sans même qu'elles ne le remarque et ce n'est que lorsqu'Angela dû allumer la petite lampe de chevet pour y voir clair, qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'il était l'heure de passer à table.

Mais aucunes n'avaient envie de faire à manger et d'un commun accord elles commandèrent chinois, là aussi elles aimaient la même nourriture !

L'après midi les avaient totalement détendues et la soirée fut plus légère. Les fous rires et les petites habitudes commençaient à s'installer.

Pendant que Bella était sous la douche, Angela avait préparé une couverture, des pop corn, de la glace, du chocolat et un bon film typique pour filles ! Les friandises étant là pour essayer de moins pleurer à la fin, elles savaient pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir se régaler sans scrupules !

C'est ainsi que la soirée se déroula, et qu'après le film elles s'endormirent comme des bébés.

_Jasper et Jacob_

Jacob arriva devant la porte n°9 de la chambre de l'hôtel et frappa. Rosalie lui avait indiqué le numéro lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le hall mais ne s'était pas pris la peine de lui dire avec qui il allait se retrouver. Comme il prenait ce jour et cette nuit à la rigolade, il était sur que Rose avait échangé sa chambre avec lui pour qu'il se retrouve avec ce bon vieux Emmett ! Il s'en frottait déjà les mains et imaginé déjà les bonnes rigolades qu'ils allaient se payer !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, son sourire se crispa et les deux jeunes hommes se firent face un instant avant d'admettre que les filles les avaient bien eu…

_ Bon et bien je pense que maintenant c'est trop tard pour se plaindre ! Aller entre… soupira Jasper en lui laissant la place pour s'engager dans la chambre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je cache moi aussi la joie de me retrouver avec toi… ! plaisanta Jacob qui décida de ne pas perdre son sourire pour autant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Jacob ouvrit son sac et déballa ses affaires.

_ Tu comptes t'installer ici ou quoi ? Je te signale que ce n'est que pour une nuit !

_ J'aime mon confort, rétorqua simplement le beau brun.

_ Une vraie fille ! souffla le blond en rigolant.

_ Je sens que ça va être plus long que je ne le pensais, mais il va bien falloir s'y faire puisque nous n'avons pas le choix. Bon alors, tu préfères quel côté du lit ? demanda soudainement Jake en retenant son rire.

Jasper ne fut pas aussi fort et ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque du jeune homme.

_ C'est déjà ça, j'arrive déjà te faire rire c'est un bon début !

_ Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas Jacob ? demanda soudainement Jazz sans que Jacob ne s'y attende.

_ Disons que depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu ne m'as pas vraiment prouvé le contraire.

_ C'est vrai, admit Jasper. Alors peut être que cette journée ensemble va nous être utile afin de mieux nous connaitre. Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, à nous de rectifié le tir !

_ Je suis d'accord, surtout qu'Alice m'adore alors il faudra bien que tu te fasses à moi…

Jacob adorait le fait que Jasper réagisse instantanément à ses remarques. Il en jouait à chaque fois et à tous les coups, Jazz tombait dans le panneau !

Après avoir eu envie de répondre à cette petite pique, Jasper décida finalement de ne pas le laisser gagner si facilement et se détendit pour prendre la journée sous un meilleur angle.

_ Très bien, alors apprenons à nous connaitre ! reprit Jasper en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Jacob le rejoignit avec deux sodas à la main et c'est ainsi que toute l'après midi défila, dans la bonne humeur, la détente et même le rire ! Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux passionnés de sport, ils restèrent d'ailleurs une bonne partie du temps sur ce sujet, délibérant sur leurs équipes préférés, les résultats des derniers matchs, les stades où l'ambiance était vraiment à son comble… Bref heureusement pour eux, ils étaient pratiquement toujours d'accord sur ce sujet ! De là, Jasper lui appris qu'il voulait devenir entraineur sportif et que si tout se passait bien, il le serait dans à peine deux ans. Jacob se confia enfin pour lui avouer que son rêve à lui était de devenir mécanicien et d'ouvrir son propre garage. C'est alors qu'une autre grande et longue discussion s'engagea, mais cette fois autour d'un repas et bien plus sérieusement que l'avait été l'après midi. Il était question d'avenir et Jasper avait déjà sa petite idée derrière la tête ! Il la lui soumit et passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à en parler, regardant ce projet sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'à se faire emporter par Morphée…

_Esmée et Alice_

Aujourd'hui les filles savaient qu'elles devaient passer la journée ensemble, seulement elles avaient toutes les deux des « projets » pour la matinée. Alice était contente de pouvoir partir seule sans devoir changer d'itinéraire pour se rendre au café, et Esmée ressentait le même soulagement quant à sa solitude dans l'appartement où comme chaque matin les nausées étaient son lot quotidien…

C'est ainsi qu'elles furent réellement plus heureuse de se retrouver à midi pour l'heure du déjeuner. Alice avait ramené de quoi grignoter et après s'être restaurer, Esmée eue une idée folle.

_ Alice, tu te rends compte que c'est notre dernier moment ici toutes les deux…

_ Arrêtes, je me retiens de pleurer depuis ce matin !

_ Oh non, je ne dis pas ça pour pleurer ! Je pense seulement qu'il faut vraiment en profité le plus possible et je me suis demandé quel avait été le meilleur moment passé ensemble.

_ Tous ! Sans exception ! Depuis que je te connais tu m'as toujours fait passer des instants magnifiques.

_ C'est bien vrai, mais tu ne vas pas nier que les plus forts étaient ceux que nous passions sur le canapé, le soir en pyjama !

_ Oh que oui ! Quand nous nous endormions ensemble et que le lendemain nous avions un mal de dos pas possible ! Ça va me manquer quand même un peu…

_ De quoi ? D'avoir mal au dos ? dit-elle avec un large sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons toujours le temps de se retrouver toutes les deux, je t'en fais la promesse.

_ De toute façon, dans quelques heures tu seras officiellement ma belle mère donc je n'ai plus de soucis à avoir !

Après un petit silence où l'atmosphère s'était chargée d'émotions, Alice repris doucement

_ Tu sais à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme toi. Et au fond de mon cœur, tu es la maman que je n'ai jamais eue…

_ Je ne pensais pas pleurer dans l'après midi, je m'étais réserver ce moment pour le soir ! dit-elle en plaisantant et en essuyant les larmes qui couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser aller maintenant ! Je disais donc, que les moments les plus drôles et les plus fous étaient ceux que nous passions sur le canapé, le soir…

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Tu n'as rien de prévu cette après midi ?

_ Non rien du tout.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas aller prendre notre douche et se mettre en pyjama pour prolonger ces bons moments ?

_ Démarrer une pyjama party à 14h30 ? Alice laissa volontairement planer un petit suspens et ajouta d'une voix remplie de bonne humeur, preum's à la douche !

Avant d'aller se laver, Esmée avait pensé à sortir Teddy. Pendant que c'était au tour d'Esmée d'être sous l'agréable jet d'eau chaude, Alice prépara un petit plateau « canapé » ! Elle avait fait fondre du chocolat pour y tremper les guimauves, et d'autres cookies ou délice chocolaté avait trouvé leur place sur ce plateau.

_ Tu ne veux plus que je rentre dans ma robe demain, c'est ça ? avait rigolé Esmée avant de manger avec envie une guimauve devenue entièrement brune sous l'épaisse couche de chocolat.

Elles avaient ainsi passé toute l'après midi à discuter d'avenir, à rire et à se remémorer leurs souvenirs communs. Emma avait bien sur eue sa place dans leur discussion, elle faisait toujours partie de leur vie et ce serait toujours ainsi. C'est ce moment qu'Esmée avait choisi pour annoncer à Alice qu'elle aimerait que Teddy lui revienne. Avec le déménagement qui allait bientôt arriver, elle jugeait bon de ne pas les séparer et Teddy était bien plus attaché à Alice qu'à Esmée. La petite brune était folle de joie et la remercia vivement de ce beau geste. Secrètement, Esmée pensait aussi au fait qu'elle allait avoir du travail une fois que la cigogne serait passée… !

La nuit était tombée et après avoir passé commande pour un repas du soir, elles avaient regardées un film d'amour et bien entendu, elles étaient en pleurs bien avant le générique de fin ! Et c'est ainsi, après une longue journée qu'elles s'endormirent sur le canapé, comme au bon vieux temps…


	60. Chapter 60

Merci pour vos reviews :) Désolé mais je ne peux répondre à aucune de vos questions... En effet il ne reste que 3 chapitres alors je ne voudrez pas vous gâchez l'effet de surprise ^^ Alors bonne lecture et je vous dis à demain comme d'habitude ;)**  
**

**Chapitre 60**

_Jour J_

La veille au soir, tout le monde avait pensé à mettre leur réveil en marche pour ne pas se lever en retard ou carrément raté l'heure! C'est ainsi que tout le monde s'éveillent doucement…

Les filles avaient comme toujours tout organisé à l'avance et elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Esmée et Alice pour se préparer toutes ensemble.

Quand aux garçons, et bien comme toujours, rien n'était vraiment prévu mais tous étaient venus voir Carlisle pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide ou simplement s'il n'était pas trop stressé.

Tout le monde se rendait donc au lieu qu'Alice leur avait indiqué : la petite chapelle en bas de la rue du café…

_Quelques heures plus tôt,_

_Appartement d'Esmée._

Alice fut la première à entendre le réveil sonné et l'avait éteint presque immédiatement, préférant réveiller doucement Esmée pour ne pas trop la stressée.

_ La future mariée est priée d'ouvrir ses jolis yeux… C'est le grand jour ma jolie, il va falloir te préparer !

Esmée avait sourie car elle avait aussi entendu la musique est s'était doucement extirpée des griffes de Morphée. Elle ouvra ses yeux, s'étira et constata qu'elle avait quand même un peu mal au dos malgré les grosses couvertures qu'elles avaient disposées sur le canapé pour le rendre le plus moelleux possible. Elle se redressa et presque immédiatement elle regretta son geste. Pendant un instant elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule et que ces nausées matinales étaient là, comme chaque jour, à attendre son réveil pour l'embêter.

Alice dut remarquer le changement de teint de la future maman car elle s'en soucia tout de suite

_ Esmée, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle !

_ Je crois que je vais vomir ! eu juste le temps de dire Esmée avant de partir en courant au toilette, une main devant la bouche.

Alice était donc seule sur le canapé et elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ces dernières semaines où souvent elle avait entendu Esmée vomir le matin. Elle se leva pour aller voir si tout aller bien et quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée sortie de la salle de bain avec un meilleur teint.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ça doit être le stress du mariage, je n'arrête pas d'y penser !

_ Hum…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'entends vomir le matin tu sais.

_ … Mais tu sais que la dernière fois j'ai eu une indigestion, ça n'a rien à voir aujourd'hui ! tenta de se justifié Esmée.

_ Tu veux mon avis ? Je pense que…

Driiiiing ! La sonnerie de la porte retenti et Alice fut coupé dans son élan.

_ Je vais ouvrir, ça doit être les filles.

_ Nous étions en train de parler je te signale !

_ Je sais bien, mais cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Je t'assure que je vais bien et que c'est en rapport avec tout ce stress. Tu vois bien que je vais mieux alors s'il te plait, n'en parle pas devant les filles. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde apprennent que je viens de vomir !

Elle lui lança un sourire et ne laissa pas le temps à Alice de rajouter autre chose. La porte s'ouvrit sur les filles, toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres et les bras remplis de paquets où se trouvaient leurs robes, leur maquillage et autres accessoires pour être les plus belles pour cette journée particulière. Alors pour ne pas gâcher ce bon moment Alice fit place à un grand sourire et n'en parla plus pour le moment.

_ Bon alors avant de commencer à se préparer on va grignoter un peu. Se serait bête de tâcher nos belles robes non ?

_ Maman, il n'y a que toi pour faire encore des tâches sur tes vêtements…

_ Bella ! dit Renée faisant mine d'être choquée ce qui valut des rires dans notre petite assemblée.

L'ambiance promettait d'être bonne et ce dès le matin ! Pendant le petit déjeuner, les filles se racontaient leur soirée de la vielle et un courant d'amitié et d'amour avait envahie l'appartement.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel…_

Carlisle avait été le premier debout et à vrai dire sa nuit n'avait pas été très longue. Le stress l'avait envahi mais pas celui où le doute s'installe, plutôt celui où il n'avait plus qu'une envie, comme une obsession : voir Esmée dans sa magnifique robe et l'entendre enfin prononcé le « oui » fatidique.

Comme Charlie et lui s'étaient endormis dans la chambre de leurs fils et qu'il ne voulait pas les réveiller, il était donc retourné dans sa chambre et avait été prendre une bonne douche et s'était rasé de près. Au moment où il aller commencer à s'habiller, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il alla donc répondre en peignoir et les cinq garçons se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Et ben alors, tu croyais te débarrasser de nous ?

_ Pas du tout Charlie, mais comme vous dormiez je ne voulais pas vous réveiller si tôt.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu allais déjà t'habiller quand même ?

_ Si pourquoi ?

Les garçons se regardèrent tous, le sourire aux lèvres et c'est Edward qui prit la parole.

_ Papa, il n'y a que les filles pour se préparer de si bonne heure ! Tu n'as qu'à enfiler ton costume et tu seras près. Alors détends toi un peu, va mettre un jean et un polo et allons déjeuner au café du coin.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Carlisle comprit que son fils avait raison. Il se préparait beaucoup trop tôt, alors il rentra dans la salle de bain et fit ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six hommes sortaient de l'hôtel pour aller manger un bon petit déjeuner. Ils en profitèrent pour questionner Charlie sur son état le jour de son mariage et les quatre plus jeunes s'imaginèrent dans quel état ils seraient lorsque leur tour viendrait.

Le temps passé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, lorsqu'un appel d'Alice sur le téléphone de Jasper les fit sortir de leurs pensées. Une fois raccroché, il fit part de sa conversation aux garçons qui de toute façon lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Bon et bien à force de trainer comme ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure pour être prêt !

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce qu'il est déjà midi et que le photographe nous rejoint à l'hôtel en début d'après midi pour laisser aux filles le temps de se préparer.

_ Alors c'est parti ne trainons pas ! lança Carlisle qui avait déjà régler l'addition et qui partait au pas de course.

_Dans l'appartement d'Esmée…_

Le salon, la salle de bain, les chambres… Toutes les pièces principales (excepté la cuisine car elles redoutaient les tâches !) étaient investies par les filles. On dirait un champ de bataille, où vêtements, maquillage, brosse, sèche-cheveux et tout autre accessoire typiquement féminin étaient étalé un peu partout. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient chargées de faire des petits « ateliers » pour que tout le monde puisse avancer et que tout se passe pour le mieux…

_ Rosalie, où as-tu mis le fer à friser ?

_ Il est juste derrière toi Angie !

… Du moins, elles essayaient ! Renée et Rose avaient un réel don pour la coiffure, alors elles s'occupaient de chacune des filles, faisant en sorte que ça les satisfasse le plus possible.

Angela s'occupait de mettre le vernis sur les ongles, Alice s'occuper de l'habillage et du maquillage, Bella rangeait pour ne pas que l'appartement ne se transforme en un grand capharnaüm où l'on ne retrouverait plus rien et vérifiait que tout soit parfait une fois que les filles étaient prêtes. Il n'y avait qu'Esmée qui n'avait qu'à se soucier de gérer son stress et de se détendre le plus possible.

C'est ainsi que les heures passaient et que tout à coup, Alice se rappela du photographe. Elle avertit immédiatement ce dernier de l'adresse de l'hôtel et prévint Jasper qu'il viendrait d'abord les photographié eux afin de permettre aux filles de ne pas se dépêcher plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà.

_A l'hôtel…_

Les garçons étaient tous partis s'habiller et ils devaient se rejoindre dans la chambre de Carlisle une fois qu'ils seraient prêts afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Edward s'était dépêcher pour ne pas trop laisser son père seul et il arriva donc en premier. Emmett et Jacob ne tardèrent pas et c'est ensemble tous les trois qu'ils inspectèrent Carlisle sous toutes les coutures.

_ Tes boutons de manchettes ! Où sont-elles papa ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je croyais les avoir mises…

_ Bon calme toi et réfléchit. Où les as-tu vues pour la dernière fois ?

_ Elles étaient sur la commode, j'ai enfilé ma veste et…

Il avait mimé les gestes pour pouvoir se remettre dans l'action et se rendit compte que la veste les avait faites tomber par terre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_ Pas de panique ! Le premier qui les retrouve sera le champion de jour ! dit Edward sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur nos deux énergumènes ! Jacob et Emmett se jaugèrent du regard et sans se concerté s'agenouillèrent en même temps pour rechercher le « trésor » ! Mais en ayant ce même geste de concert, ils se donnèrent un coup de boule sans le vouloir ! Emmett profita que son rival se plaigne pour commencer la recherche et ce fut donc lui qui les retrouva sans (trop) de mal ! Elles avaient glissées sous le lit.

_ Gagné ! Je les aie ! dit-il dans un sourire triomphale.

_ Pff, tu as triché, j'ai eu ton coup de boule dans mon œil.

_ Ça suffit les enfants, merci Em. Dit simplement Ed en lui prenant des mains pour les mettre aux manches de son père.

Pendant que les deux gamins s'expliquaient entre eux et qu'Emmett était tout fier d'être le « champion du jour », Carlisle en profita pour parler à son fils.

_ Merci fiston.

_ De rien, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à mettre tout seul ces trucs là !

_ Je ne parle pas que de ça. Merci pour tout, je suis plus détendu avec toi à mes côtés.

_ C'est à ça que sert le témoin et encore plus lorsque ce dernier est son fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien et dans quelques heures tu vas enfin voir ta promise.

_ Oui vivement. Bon nous ferions peut être mieux de mettre fin à leur dispute infantile sinon nous en avons pour toute la journée !

Quelques minutes plus tard Jasper et Charlie arrivèrent à leur tour dans la chambre et une fois que tous ces beaux hommes furent vérifiés le photographe arriva.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se rendre au parc car les photos seront nettement plus belles que dans une triste chambre de motel ! Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent là bas, sous le beau soleil que cette journée leur offrait.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Les filles étaient presque prêtes, lorsqu'Alice reçu un appel du fleuriste. Elle sortit un instant pour ne pas qu'Esmée entende sa conversation et lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce tout le monde comprit qu'elle était énervée.

_ Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

_ Rien du tout, tout va bien Renée ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je suis presque prête alors je finis en vitesse et je file, j'ai un truc à arranger.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Non merci Bella, je vous assure les filles, ne vous en faites pas ! Continuez à vous préparez et je reviens le plus vite possible.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Esmée qui était à coupé le souffle dans sa magnifique robe de mariée ! Instinctivement les filles ne firent aucunes remarques sur le petit incident qui venait de se produire et laisser Alice expliquer cela à Esmée.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Esmée tu es merveilleuse !

Cette dernière souriait à pleine dent et profiter pleinement de ce moment de bonheur. Elle tourna sur elle-même prenant sa robe dans ses mains pour ne pas marcher dessus et se rapprocha de ses amies pour qu'elles réajustent si quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ On croirait vraiment qu'elle a été faite sur mesure tellement elle te va à ravir.

_ Merci Renée… répondit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Écoute Esmée, je dois m'absenter un petit moment mais je reviens très vite.

_ Pourquoi, il y a un problème Alice ?

_ Non, pour toi aujourd'hui il n'y a aucun problème d'accord ! Je me charge de tout, tu n'as pas à t'en soucié. Continue de te préparer, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire maintenant. Je te promets que je serais de retour à temps d'accord ?

_ Bien.

_ Parfait. Alors occupez-vous bien d'elle !

Alice prit son sac et avant de sortir se retourna une dernière fois.

_ Vous êtes vraiment toutes sublimes mes chéries !

Après un sourire de l'assemblée, elle se précipita dehors et téléphona pour la deuxième fois à Jasper. Car là il lui fallait du soutien pour ne pas craquer et elle avait besoin de son amoureux pour l'aider à ne pas trop s'énerver.

_Au parc… _

Les garçons avaient été réticents au début mais après plusieurs conseils du photographe, Jimmy, ils se prêtaient volontiers au jeu des séducteurs !

_ Domptez l'appareil, faites comme si vous étiez des stars et que ces photos servaient pour vos groupies !

Cette phrase avait faite rire Carlisle et Charlie mais les jeunes avaient semblé apprécier cette situation et se prenaient pour des Don Juan irrésistibles. Emmett avait même trouvé des poses, invitant les garçons à se placer de telle ou telle façon ! Il avait joué avec l'objectif comme un lion avec sa proie !

Une des photos que Jimmy avait particulièrement aimer, était celle où chaque garçon était adossé à un arbre. On aurait dit que cet endroit du parc avait été créé pour l'occasion ! En effet, Carlisle était au premier plan, Edward sur sa gauche, et les autres en retrait car les arbres n'étaient pas alignés.

Jimmy s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et prenait plaisir à faire ces photos dans la bonne humeur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait lui aussi avoir une famille aussi unie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement, Emmett fidèle à lui-même lança une blague pour faire rire ces acolytes et ravir le photographe, donc ses mauvaises pensées partirent à la trappe.

La séance photo avait déjà était plus riche que prévu mais comme tout le monde s'amusait, personne n'avait vraiment envie d'y mettre un terme. Ce n'est que lorsque Jasper reçu un appel que ça calma les hommes. Pendant que Jasper prenait l'appel, les garçons en profitèrent pour aller s'asseoir sur une table de pique-nique un peu plus loin, histoire de s'asseoir et de se détendre un peu les jambes.

_ Allo !

_ Oui c'est moi, j'ai un problème est-ce que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre chez le fleuriste ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras là, tu peux venir oui ou non ?

_ Ne t'énerve pas après moi, je n'y suis pour rien tu sais ! Où es-tu ?

_ Je vais bientôt arriver devant le parc, j'y vais à pied vu que ce n'est pas loin.

_ Ça tombe bien nous sommes au parc ! Je te rejoins devant l'entrée d'ici quelques minutes.

_ D'accord, dépêche-toi alors !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Alice avait déjà raccroché. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'a faire attendre et après avoir prévenu les garçons il parti rapidement. Carlisle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Jasper n'en savait pas plus, il l'avait juste rassuré en lui disant qu'Esmée allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un petit problème d'organisation. Comme le temps le permettait encore, Carlisle invita Jimmy à venir boire un verre avec eux.

Jasper arriva enfin devant les grilles où Alice l'attendait déjà. Il arriva à sa hauteur mais n'eut pas l'accueil escomptait.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? Presse le pas, il faut absolument que j'y sois le plus rapidement possible !

Il attrapa le bras d'Alice qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière ce laissa un peu attendrir et lui rendit son baiser, se rendant alors compte à quel point il lui avait manqué et que c'était méchant de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es merveilleuse ?

_ Merci mon ange, tu es très beau aussi dans ton costume !

_ Ta robe te va à ravir, au moins tu n'as pas de soucis avec l'habillage ! dit-il, tentant de la faire sourire.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Allez, mettons nous vite en route car plus le temps passe moins j'ai de chance de réussir…

_ Réussir quoi ?

_ Figure-toi que ce fleuriste de pacotille n'a pas eu la livraison pour le bouquet de la mariée ! Je vais l'étrangler s'il ne trouve pas une solution, c'est moi qui te le dis !

_ Je n'en doute pas… Mais calme toi un peu, il doit avoir une solution à ce problème.

_ La solution, dit-elle en s'énervant encore plus, c'est qu'il me faut ABSOLUMENT ce bouquet !

Jasper n'ajouta plus un mot pendant le trajet, se contentant de soutenir sa chérie.

_Chez le fleuriste…_

Alice entra comme une furie et ne fis pas attention aux clients présent. Elle s'avança droit vers le comptoir et pointa son doigt en direction du vendeur.

_ C'est bien vous qui venez de me téléphoner au sujet du bouquet de mariage qui n'est pas arrivé ?

_ Je suis à vous dans quelques instants Madame, je finis de servir ma cliente et j'arrive.

_ Non non non ! Vous n'allez pas encore me faire perdre mon temps ! J'ai réservé ce bouquet depuis des semaines, vous entendez ? Des semaines ! Et aujourd'hui vous avez le culot de me dire que la livraison n'a pas eu lieu ?

_ Calmez vous Madame, je n'y suis pour rien si…

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Alors appelez moi le responsable de ce foutu magasin !

_ Vous l'avez devant vous.

_ Très bien euh, Garrett, dit-elle en ayant regardé le prénom gravé sur la blouse, en tant que responsable vous devez donc me trouvez une solution.

Il s'excusa auprès de sa cliente, demanda à sa stagiaire de s'occuper de la dame et revint vers Alice pour tenter de la faire parler moins fort.

_ Je peux vous proposer d'autres modèles, j'en ai justement quelques uns en stock…

_ C'est hors de question que j'en prenne un autre ! Je vous ai commandé toutes les fleurs pour la réception, le bouquet était justement assorti aussi bien au couleur de la robe qu'aux compositions déjà présente dans la salle ! Alors je veux CE bouquet !

_ Mais nous ne l'avons pas.

Alice s'était rapprocher très près de cet homme qui commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles lorsque Jasper la rattrapa par la taille.

_ Mon amour, essaie de te détendre un peu…

_ Non je ne peux pas me détendre ! Je me suis occupé de chaque détails de ce mariage, j'ai réussi mon pari de l'organiser en si peu de temps alors ce n'est pas ce misérable qui va m'en empêcher.

_ Si vous voulez, je peux essayer de vous reproduire le même modèle !

Une petite voix s'était élevée dans la pièce et Alice sauta tout de suite sur cette occasion.

_ Parfait, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui à les pieds sur terre ! Car ne croyez pas que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que je reparte avec le bouquet !

_ Alexandra vous n'en êtes pas capable ! Vous ne savez même pas de quelle composition il s'agit !

_ Peut être que j'y arriverais si vous me faisiez un peu plus confiance…

Sur ce coup là, Garrett ne su quoi répondre. Alice n'en avait strictement rien à faire de cette histoire entre le patron et la stagiaire, mais elle voyait l'occasion double de cloué le bec à ce sale type.

_ Moi je vous fais confiance et sachez que vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Alors ne trainons pas et mettez vous au travail.

Alice avait sortie le reçu de son sac pour montrer à Alexandra la référence du bouquet souhaité. Cette dernière respira profondément comme pour se concentrer et partie dans l'arrière boutique. Le patron était visiblement énervé mais Alice le dissuada du regard d'aller déconcentrer la jeune fille. Il parti donc s'occuper d'un client qui venait de rentrer.

Secrètement Jasper était fier de sa petite femme, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie et l'obtenait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Alice s'était un petit peu calmé, priant de toutes ces forces pour que le bouquet soit comme sur l'image et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer pour être aux côtés d'Esmée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alexandra revint avec un merveilleux bouquet dans les mains. Mission accomplie, Alice était aux anges !

_ Il est encore plus beau que ce qui était prévu !

_ Je vous ai rajouté des rubans dedans, ça fait toujours ressortir la couleur des fleurs. Et pour nous excuser de ce désagrément, je vous ai fait une boutonnière pour le marié. Considéré que c'est un cadeau pour nous faire pardonner.

_ Merci infiniment Alexandra, vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Alice sorti un billet de son sac et remercia encore la jeune stagiaire. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois pour s'adresser à cette dernière.

_ Encore une chose Mademoiselle, si j'étais vous je ne resterais pas dans ce magasin et je me lancerais pour ouvrir mon propre commerce ! Vous avez des doigts en or alors ne gâchez pas votre talent en restant avec un patron de la sorte… Sur ce, bonne journée et adieu !

Jasper étouffa un rire et Alice sortie de la boutique avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas au début. Elle remercia Jasper de l'avoir supporté et soutenu en l'accompagnant. Après un énième baiser et en rappelant à Jasper combien il était important de donner la boutonnière à Carlisle, elle rentra dans l'appartement pour rejoindre les filles et pouvoir enfin donner à Esmée son magnifique bouquet.

Alice ne sonna pas, elle pénétra doucement dans le salon où les filles terminaient de mettre le voile dans les cheveux d'Esmée. Elles étaient toutes prêtes et Alice profita de voler cet instant où la joie pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. Elle eu un moment de fierté qui la gagna lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir ces dernières semaines. Si elle se laissait aller elle allait en pleurer, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Alors elle se décida enfin à montrer sa présence.

_ Me revoilà les filles et en plus, j'ai avec moi la touche finale pour que tu sois encore plus somptueuse Esmée !

_ Ouf, te voilà enfin on commençait à…

Mais Bella ne termina pas sa phrase et les filles arrêtèrent un instant ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

_ Oh Alice…

_ Chut, n'en dit pas plus et surtout fais moi le plaisir de ravaler ces petites larmes, je ne veux pas que tu détruises déjà ton maquillage !

Tout en s'approchant d'Esmée, Alice lui souriait et lorsqu'elle lui mit le bouquet entre les mains elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait une dernière chose.

_ Au fait, est-ce que tout est prêt ? Je veux dire, je sais que ta famille venait de Grande Bretagne alors il te faut quelque chose de neuf, de vieux, de bleu et d'emprunté !

_ Oh tu sais, c'est à cause de ma famille que je n'ai pas pu épouser ton père avant alors…

_ Peut être, mais cette coutume est de plus en plus répandue, que tu sois originaire de là bas ou non. Et puis tu sais, c'est surtout pour le symbolisme que c'est beau de le faire !

C'était Angela qui venait de dire cette phrase et à ce moment tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle. Cette dernière comprit alors qu'il fallait approfondir son argumentation.

_ Et bien il faut savoir que la chose neuve préfigure le succès pour l'avenir, l'ancienne fait le lien avec la famille de la mariée, la bleue engage la fidélité et la pureté, et enfin celle empruntée symbolise la chance pour les mariés. Donc dans tout les cas, c'est positif de le faire !

Et là, toutes les filles en même temps se mirent à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre à ces objets.

_ Du calme, la jarretière est bleue, c'est déjà une chose de régler ! précisa Esmée.

_ Ok, alors je vais te prêter mes boucles d'oreilles, elles sont très ancienne puisqu'elles appartenaient à ma grand-mère et je trouve qu'elles font ressortir tes yeux.

_ Oui c'est vrai, c'est une super idée Renée. Merci beaucoup.

_ Ne bougez pas je me charge d'aller emprunter une petite chose que j'ai repérer hier ! dit Rosalie en sortant de l'appartement.

_ Alors il nous manque plus que quelque chose de neuf…

_ On achètera cette chose tout à l'heure, quand nous serons dans la rue.

_ Tu as raison Bella, inutile de chercher ce que nous n'avons pas à l'intérieur ! concéda Alice.

Rosalie revint quelques minutes plus tard et elle semblait bien heureuse de sa trouvaille. Alors que les filles allaient lui demander ce qu'elle était partie chercher, elle les devança et ouvrit délicatement une ombrelle en dentelle.

_ Je pense que ce « détail » sera juste parfait sur les photos !

_ Oh, elle est magnifique Rose ! Où as-tu emprunté cette merveille ?

_ J'ai mes petits tuyaux… fit-elle mutine. Je plaisante, je vais vous expliquez mais je le ferais en chemin car si on continue comme ça, on va se mettre en retard !

Un coup d'œil à la montre leur permit de constater qu'elle avait raison et après une dernière vérification des robes elles sortirent toutes pour aller prendre quelques photos entre filles avant de se rendre à l'église.

La séance photo se prit bien plus rapidement que celle des garçons mais la qualité était la même ! Après être officiellement mariés et avant de se rendre à la réception, ils reviendraient tous en couple dans ce même bel endroit du parc mais avant cela, il fallait vraiment se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard et le stress commençait à monter chez Esmée qui ne savait pas encore où l'événement aller se dérouler !

Sur le chemin les filles avaient cherché désespérément quelque chose à acheter mais force était de constater que rien ne les contentait. Ce fut finalement Bella qui trouva une idée.

_ Puisque rien ne va, pourquoi ne pas laisser la chance au destin ?

Il y avait devant elles un jeu pour enfant, ceux qui vous propose d'introduire une pièce et de tirer une manette pour recevoir la surprise.

_ Excellente idée ! lança Esmée. Après tout, c'est bien grâce au destin que nous sommes enfin réunis.

Angela lui donna alors une pièce et après un instant l'introduisit pour recevoir sa surprise. Esmée la rattrapa et ouvrit le plastique dans lequel elle était emballée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de pendentif en motif chinois, pas si mal comme tirage lorsque l'on voyait ce qu'elle aurait pu recevoir !

Rosalie décida donc de lui attacher à la robe, mais comme ce n'était pas jolie elle prit bien soin de le faire dans la doublure de la robe, là où personne ne le verrait !

Une fois que tout était près, Alice emmena la petite troupe et lorsqu'Esmée comprit qu'elle prenait la direction du café elle su instinctivement où elles allaient. Elle prit alors silencieusement la main d'Alice et la sera fort, comme pour la remercier silencieusement…

_A l'hôtel…_

Jasper était enfin de retour et Carlisle fut le premier à l'ensevelir de questions ! Après lui avoir tout expliqué il lui remit enfin sa boutonnière et l'aida à la faire tenir. Tous les deux étaient heureux qu'Alice ne se soit pas laissé marcher sur les pieds et Edward rappela donc que c'était grâce à elle que le mariage pouvait avoir lieu si vite.

_ Oui et bien gardez vos compliments pour un éventuel discours tout à l'heure car si vous continuez comme ça nous allons être en retard.

_ Tu as raison Emmett. C'est partie, direction la chapelle ! annonça Jasper en guidant le petit monde vers les voitures.

Là aussi Alice avait pensé au transport et avait demandé à Jacob de trouver deux voitures pour emmener les garçons à la chapelle. Mais comme les mariés voulaient un mariage assez traditionnel, Alice avait pensé faire un cortège à pied qui les emmènerait de la chapelle au parc, afin de prendre les dernières photos officielles, et enfin du parc au café !

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la chapelle ils virent que quelques invités étaient déjà présent mais que personne ne se connaissait réellement. Alors Jacob prit le soin de présenter les invités, des personnes qui avaient toujours étaient là dans la vie du café… Il y avait Will l'ancien pâtissier, Fiona, Diana et Suzanne les serveuses, Tom le videur et Seth qui avait été barman avant la fermeture du café. D'autres figures familière à Esmée étaient là, mais les présentations se feront plus tard, à la réception car l'heure était trop avancé pour quoi que ce soit. Les invités commencèrent donc à prendre place dans la chapelle et les hommes se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul, attendant leurs moitiés.

_ Tu sais Carlisle, tu devrais rentrer toi aussi. Tu ne dois pas la voir avant qu'elle traverse l'allée centrale !

_ Je sais bien Charlie mais je m'inquiète un peu, elles devraient déjà être là.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu connais ta fille elle ne se permettrait pas d'arriver en retard !

_ Tu as raison. Bon alors j'y vais…

_ Je viens avec toi papa, je dois être à tes côtés en plus !

Et à l'instant où Edward et Carlisle partirent prendre leur place, on pouvait apercevoir les filles arriver au bout de la rue…


	61. Chapter 61

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, à présent le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivée :) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture, j'attends avec hâte vos impressions ;) A demain pour le dernier chapitre...**  
**

**Chapitre 61**

_A la chapelle…_

Tout le monde était enfin réuni devant l'entrée de la petite chapelle et les couples étaient heureux de pouvoir serrer leur moitié dans leurs bras. Les compliments fusaient de partout, les sourires éclairaient les visages, les attentions étaient nombreuses mais Esmée éprouvait quand même un manque.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous retrouvez mais il serait peut être temps que vous rentriez pour prendre place.

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Esmée, nous allons tous rentrer pour que la cérémonie puisse enfin commencer.

_ Dis plutôt que tu as hâtes de retrouver ton Edward ma chère Bella… rigola Emmett.

_ Je la comprends, car j'ai aussi ce besoin pour mon futur mari !

Alors tout le monde compris qu'il fallait vraiment rentrer car l'envie était de plus en plus pressante pour la mariée ! Le petit groupe rentra et il ne resta plus qu'Alice et Esmée sur le pas de la grande porte en chêne. Elles se faisaient face et le trac fit place à l'impatience.

_ J'espère que mes jambes vont me supporter jusqu'à l'autel ! dit Esmée dans un sourire crispé.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras parfaite, je n'en ai aucun doute. Alors respire et essaie de te détendre. Je vais rentrer, déposer quelques pétales de roses sur l'allée, et quand tu entendras enfin la fameuse mélodie tu entreras à ton tour.

_ D'accord. Merci Alice, pour tout ce que tu as fait et que tu fais encore. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que la cérémonie se passe ici, presque en face du café.

_ Mais c'est bien normal. Et pour tout t'avouer tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…

Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, elle lui déposa un baisé sur la joue et s'éclipsa tout en récupérant un panier qui l'attendait dans l'ombre de la porte.

_POV Carlisle_

J'avais écouté ce qu'on me disait car j'étais un peu comme un enfant perdu aujourd'hui. Un mélange de stress et une peur de ne pas faire convenablement les choses me tiraillaient l'estomac depuis ce matin mais était devenu bien plus fort depuis que j'étais rentré dans la chapelle.

Ce lieu était vraiment magnifique, ma fille avait fait un travail merveilleux et j'étais très fier d'elle. Mes enfants étaient ma lumière, ça je le savais depuis leur venu au monde, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient vraiment comme les lumières sur une piste d'atterrissage : ils me guidaient.

Je suivais donc Edward qui prenait les directives et nous nous retrouvons devant l'autel à attendre enfin que tout commence. Lorsque je me retournais je découvrais que les invités étaient assis, le premier banc des 2 allées avaient été laissé libre pour que la famille proche puisse s'y installer.

Edward ajusta mon costume, me fit une tape dans le dos pour me donner l'assurance qui me manquer et m'indiqua où me placer. Il descendit une marche, se retrouvant un peu plus bas que moi et lorsque je vis Charlie et Renée entrer en tête des autres couples je compris qu'Esmée était enfin devant la porte. A ce moment mon cœur s'emballa, mes palpitations s'affolèrent et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. A ma gauche, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme étant mon côté, se plaça Renée, Charlie, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. A droite, Jacob et Angela prirent place et cette dernière déposa une urne à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Alice avait même pensé à ce qu'Emma puisse être là elle aussi. Ma chère Esmée allait être plus que touchée de cette attention particulière.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que je vis ma fille qui remontait l'allée sur une musique douce jusqu'à être quasiment à mes côtés. Son sourire me rassura et lorsque dans un signe de la tête elle m'indiqua de regarder à nouveau vers la porte mon souffle en fut coupé par la vision angélique qui s'offrait à moi…

_POV Alice_

Je venais de laisser Esmée derrière moi et je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle devait se poser pleins de questions sur ma dernière remarque ! Mais au moins, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à cela elle n'était pas trop stressée de ce qui l'attendait. Je récupérai le panier qui contenait les pétales de roses rouge et dès que la douce mélodie parvint à mes oreilles je respirai un bon coup et me mis en place. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi, un doux sourire s'installa sur mon visage et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais je jetais quelques poignées de pétales qui retombaient délicatement sur l'allée. Les photos commencèrent à être prises, quelques femmes sortirent leur mouchoir pour se préparer à l'arrivée de la mariée et je trouvai ma force dans les yeux de mon beau blond qui me couvait du regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à notre propre mariage, mais surement que n'importe quelle fille qui aurait été à ma place se serait laisser aller à cette imagination…

J'étais sereine lorsque je pris place sur la marche de l'escalier et j'essayais de transmettre cette sérénité à mon père qui me regarder d'un air ému. Je du lui faire signe qu'Esmée allait entrer car il semblait vraiment perdu, ce qui me toucha car je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il devait tellement avoir envie que ce moment arrive qu'il ne se rendait probablement pas compte que le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! Mais lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la magnifique mariée qui venait de rentrer je pu y lire toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Pour ne pas pleurer moi-même je préférai donc la regarder aussi et je du me retenir pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes…

_POV Esmée_

Une fois seule sur le parvis de l'église je tentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour essayer de me calmé. J'étais nerveuse, mais en même temps une grande excitation m'habitait ! Je n'avais qu'une envie être près de Carlisle, je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais mes yeux dans les siens, tout se passerais bien. Je ne voulais pas trop penser aux paroles d'Alice, ce n'était pas le moment que je me pose des questions car j'avais peur de ne pas entendre la marche nuptial qui devait indiquer mon entrer ! Et le moment tant attendu arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Les premières notes de musique annonçant mon entrée arrivèrent à mes oreilles et à ce moment là, ma peur s'effaça et mes jambes avancèrent toute seules, surement guidé par mon cœur.

La chapelle n'était pas très grande mais c'est justement cela qui donnait tant d'intimité à ce moment si magique. Tout en entrant je découvrais la décoration car même ici Alice avait fait des merveilles. Chaque banc était décoré par des bouquets de fleurs et les deux plus près de l'autel avaient même une bougie qui donnait aux fleurs une teinte d'une douceur infinie. L'allée qui me menait vers mon paradis terrestre, à savoir la personne que j'aime, était parsemée de pétale de rose. Les personnes présentes étaient debout et me regardaient avancer. De ce que je vis, car mon esprit était un peu ailleurs, toutes les personnes que j'aimais étaient présente, Alice n'avait oublié personne et cette certitude se renforça quand je vis l'urne d'Emma entre les mains de Jacob. Le pincement au cœur qui me vint fut moins douloureux lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Carlisle qui n'avait pas du me lâcher du regard depuis mon entrée.

Son sourire, le mien, une larme de bonheur roulant sur la joue d'Alice, le regard bienfaisant d'Edward, l'amour que les invités arrivaient à nous dégagé, toutes ces choses firent de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde en cet instant précis.

J'étais enfin arrivé devant mon futur époux, je remis donc mon bouquet entre les mains de ma chère Alice et laissa retombé ma traine sur les marches des escaliers.

Le silence se fit et le pasteur prit la parole. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'aperçus une fois de plus qu'Alice avait cherché les moindres détails pour que mon plaisir soit le plus total. En effet ce pasteur n'était autre que celui qui avait fait une magnifique messe d'enterrement pour ma douce Emma mais aussi et surtout une bonne amie que je connaissais depuis des années. Brigitte été une de mes meilleures clientes au café, Emma l'appréciait beaucoup pour sa franchise, sa douceur, son charisme, et me l'avait présenté dès mon arrivée à Chicago. Nous l'avions même beaucoup soutenu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de devenir pasteur et pour lui montrer notre soutien sans faille, nous assistions aussi souvent que possible à ces offices du dimanche matin. Brigitte avait donc bien caché son jeu car elle ne m'avait pas parlé une seule fois que ce serait elle qui célébrerait mon union avec Carlisle. Mais je n'en étais que plus ravie et elle semblait très émue de cet événement. Alors après une profonde respiration et un sourire sincère échangé entre nous, elle commença son discours :

_ Nous sommes réunis en ce si beau jour pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui se sont enfin retrouvés après ces nombreuses années…

Elle avait même adapté son sermon en fonction de notre histoire ! Ce n'est que lors de notre échange d'anneaux que je remarquais la présence d'une personne qui filmait entièrement notre mariage. Au moins nous aurons un beau souvenir que nous pourrons montrer à notre enfant !

La cérémonie touchant à sa fin, les invités sortent petit à petit de ce lieu saint et nous attendent dehors où nous sortons sous une pluie de grain de riz et de pétale de rose qu'il restait. Le photographe en profite pour faire de joli cliché et à peine l'euphorie passé, il réunit tout le monde devant la chapelle pour une photo de groupe. Après avoir « rangé » les invités en fonction de leur affinité avec nous, il nous place au centre, s'arrange pour que le bouquet soit bien visible tout comme nos alliances et… flash, c'est dans la boite !

Nous voilà aussi au fameux moment du lancée de bouquet ! Toutes les filles se précipitent alors derrière moi et je jette l'objet convoité qui atterrit dans les bras de… la jolie Angela qui rougit instantanément. Un coup d'œil à Jacob et je m'aperçois que le jeune homme passe de l'étonnement au questionnement ! Jacob à toujours été expressif et je vois bien là que ce moment ne restera pas une ébauche dans sa tête ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que l'organisatrice commence à s'impatienter !

_ Très bien, à présent nous allons tous au parc pendant que le restant des invités nous attend dans la salle. Fiona, comme prévu je compte sur toi pour conduire les gens à l'endroit qu'il faut et on s'y retrouve dans une petite demi-heure le temps de prendre les photos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Alice, tu peux partir tranquille j'ai bien retenu la leçon !

Je suis émerveillée de voir à quel point tout est chronométré, pas une seule fois j'ai du me soucier de quelque chose. Mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas très étonnée puisque je connais Alice et que lorsqu'elle s'occupe de préparer un événement elle le fait à merveille. Nous partons donc au pas de course et arrivons au parc où le photographe nous invite tous à prendre place sous un beau saule pleureur. Il y a beaucoup de photo de groupe, puis vient le moment des photos de couple, où chacun est immortalisé dans un lieu différent. Et pour finir, c'est à notre tour à Carlisle et moi de se faire flashé sous toutes les coutures. Jimmy avait adoré l'idée de l'ombrelle et avait pu innover dans des photographies vraiment merveilleuses. En plus d'être un bon photographe et d'avoir des idées en or, il était d'une sympathie extrême.

_ Nous avons un peu dépassé le temps, ça fait plus de 30 minutes que nous sommes là alors ne tardons pas trop, les invités vous attendent !

_ C'est bon je viens de finir le dernier cliché qu'il me fallait, répond Jimmy.

_ Parfait alors tous au… à la salle ! lança Emmett qui venait de se reprendre in extremis !

Alice lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir sur son comportement que Carlisle me fit avancer en tête de cortège. Nous voilà donc repartie à travers les rues et c'est seulement maintenant que je me demande réellement où nous pouvons bien nous rendre ! Après avoir pris plusieurs rue je n'ose croire à l'impensable et je me tourne donc vers Alice qui me sourie innocemment. Au coin de la rue du café, je ne pouvais plus avoir de doute puisque des voix s'élevaient et que je savais reconnaitre entre mille ce fameux bruit qui venait du café, comme quand il était ouvert et que les clients étaient nombreux.

Une fois devant la porte tout le monde nous accueilli sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et mon cœur fut trop submergé par la joie pour que mes yeux restent secs.

Tout est plus parfait que ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer, la décoration est assortie à ma robe, de couleur crème et bordeaux, les tables sont disposées en sorte que nous soyons au centre de tous les regards, de toutes les attentions. La piste de danse se trouve au milieu de façon à ce que même si les gens n'aiment pas danser ils font quand même partie de la fête. Les chaises sont habillées d'un tissu crème refermé par un gros nœud bordeaux, sur chaque table se trouve un bouquet entouré de quelques bougies qui ne sont pas encore allumées mais qui donneront tout le charme et la douceur à la pièce lorsque la nuit pointera le bout de son nez. Les ballons de baudruche sont très nombreux, et dans les coins de la pièce ils sont reliés entre eux pour former des cœurs qui flottent délicatement dans l'air. Le bar est décorés de partout, bref pas un endroit n'a été laissé à l'abandon et lorsque nous entrons dans le café c'est comme si nous pénétrons dans un havre de paix et d'amour, un petit cocon qui annonce le bonheur dans lequel nous allons être jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Une fois que mon regard eu vagabondé partout, je le pose sur mon mari qui à prit le même temps que moi pour découvrir le lieu transformé. Nous nous regardons intensément et je peux voir que lui non plus n'avait pas découvert le café avant moi. Ses doux yeux verts étaient rougis comme les miens et d'une même voix nous remercions Alice.

_ Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas été seule pour tout faire. En réalité le reste de la bande était là la dernière semaine pour m'aider.

_ Alors merci à vous tous, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça nous touche. Alice tu as fait des merveilles et je peux t'assurer que tu es entré dans ma tête pour m'offrir le mariage de mes rêves !

_ Mais de rien, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir comblé. Vous le méritez tellement.

_ Bon ça suffit, vous n'allez pas encore pleurer ! C'est l'heure de manger maintenant, allons nous servir ces petits fours qui me semblent délicieux…

Et dans un grand éclat de rire, tout le monde suivi Emmett. Il était temps d'aller se restaurer et surtout d'aller voir les autres invités.

_Au café, juste avant le repas…_

Tout le monde était assis à leur place car le repas n'allait plus tarder à être servi, c'était donc l'heure idéal pour porter un toast ! Ce fut Edward qui se jeta à l'eau et fit claquer doucement sa cuillère contre son verre avant de se mettre debout. Le silence s'installa rapidement, il toussa pour éclaircir sa voix, passa une main maladroite dans sa chevelure cuivrée et commença timidement son petit discours.

_ Très bien, alors je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas écrit de discours pour l'occasion mais en tant que témoin et fils du marié, je me dois de dire un petit mot ! Alors voilà, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir nager dans ce bonheur. Vos retrouvailles prouvent que l'Amour, le Vrai, n'a pas de limite. Votre amour, tout le monde rêve de le trouver un jour et je suis rassuré car je l'ai déjà trouvé pour ma part. Vous êtes enfin réunis, vous avez prouvé aux personnes qui ne croyaient pas ou plus en vous que vous êtes plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou dire. Vous vous aimez à présent au grand jour, vous vous êtes donné l'un à l'autre sans limite et sans concessions et je crois en votre amour et je sais que vous finirez vos jours ensemble. Alors buvons en votre honneur, en votre bonheur et en votre future vie en tant que M et Mme Cullen ! Félicitations à vous deux.

Les larmes avaient coulé dans l'assistance mais celle de Carlisle étaient les plus émouvantes. Les mariés s'étaient levés en même temps pour remercier Edward et quand le calme fut revenu ce fut au tour d'Alice de prendre la parole. Elle réajusta sa robe et s'adressa directement aux deux personnes destinés.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas prévu de discours, il me met dans l'embarras de passé après lui… ! Merci frérot, maintenant mes paroles ne seront pas aussi fortes que les tiennes ! Trêve de plaisanteries, je veux seulement vous dire à quel point je vous aime tous les deux. Vous êtes des modèles de force et de courage, votre histoire est un peu semblable à la mienne mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance car je n'ai pas eu à attendre des années avant de retrouver ma moitié. Je suis heureuse pour vous mais aussi pour moi car j'ai la chance d'avoir des parents formidables. Longue vie à votre amour, je vous aime très fort.

Comme avec Edward, ils prirent le temps de remercier et de serrer Alice dans leurs bras. Mais ce coup ci, Esmée ne s'assit pas et resta debout.

_ A mon tour à présent ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercié chaque personne présente, vous êtes tous dans mon cœur et je n'oublierais jamais cet instant. Mes amis, ma famille de cœur, mes anciens client adorés, mon équipe de choc qui était toujours à mes côtés depuis le début, Brigitte ma religieuse préférée qui m'a offert une messe magnifique, ma nouvelle petite famille qui fait que mes enfants de cœur sont heureux, mes nouveaux amis de Forks avec qui nous allons faire de nouveaux souvenirs… Tout le monde ici présent forme ma vie, que ce soit mon passé ou mon avenir et chacun de vous à son importance dans mon cœur et tout spécialement Toi, mon ange, mon oxygène, ma joie de vivre. Tu as toujours eu la clé de mon cœur et c'est bien normal qu'elle te revienne à présent. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer aussi fort deux fois la même personne ! Tu es le seul et unique homme de ma vie, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps et je profite de ce moment si fort pour te dire que dans presque 8 mois nous ne serons plus deux, mais trois.

Elle marqua un silence voulu, comme pour le laisser comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et effectivement il fallut du temps aussi bien à son mari qu'au restant des invités avant de comprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Au moment où les yeux de Carlisle se constellèrent de petites étoiles brillantes, les invités sifflèrent, applaudirent, manifestèrent leur joie à l'égard des futurs parents. Carlisle se leva difficilement, encore sous le choc de la révélation, mais une fois debout il laissa éclater sa joie et prit sa femme dans ses bras la serrant fort contre son cœur et lui murmurant des « je t'aime » à l'oreille. La petite bande se leva pour venir les embrasser en guise de félicitations, Renée lui adressa un sourire complice, Edward lui caressa la joue et ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long, tandis qu'Alice posa une main délicate sur le ventre encore plat d'Esmée.

_ Alors je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Finalement j'avais raison ce matin…

Mais ce fut les seules paroles qu'elle réussit à dire car elle fondit en larme. Décidément elle était rassuré d'avoir opté pour du waterproof ! Ce mariage était riche en émotion et c'est ce moment là que notre grand costaud choisit pour porter son toast, histoire de remettre de l'ambiance. Il prit alors son verre mais au moment où il voulu faire le petit bruit approprié il y eu un bruit de verre brisé qui attira encore plus l'attention. La « douceur » d'Emmett avait réussi à casser le verre ! Mais l'objectif fut atteint puisque tout le monde en rigola et ce pendant toute la soirée… Ce geste là, personne ne serait prêt à l'oublié !

L'entrée fut servi dans une humeur plus que parfaite et une fois celle-ci mangé ce fut l'heure de l'ouverture du bal ! Les mariés furent invité à gagner la piste de danse et se mirent à danser sur la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie : We are Man and Wife, de Michelle Featherstone. Ce fut un instant très romantique et pour prolonger ce doux moment, le disc-jockey enchaina avec une autre musique douce pour inviter les autres couples à rejoindre les mariés.

Après plusieurs slows Carlisle préféra qu'Esmée aille s'asseoir pour se reposer car toute cette journée avait été forte en émotions. Bien que cette dernière se plaignait qu'il commence déjà à la mettre dans une boite à coton, elle accepta mais pour une seule raison qu'elle gardé pour elle-même : elle avait atrocement mal aux pieds dans ses chaussures neuves ! A peine assise, Renée arriva à ses côtés et dit au papa angoissé d'aller voir Charlie, qu'il le chercher pour lui parler de quelque chose. Dès qu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus rien entendre, Renée commença

_ Nous voilà enfin un peu tranquille ! Je connais Carlisle, il doit être au petit soin pour toi alors que tu vas bien…

_ C'est exactement ça ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas jouer son rôle de médecin pendant les 8 mois qu'il me reste sinon je ne le supporterais pas ! plaisanta Esmée.

_ Par contre, je sais de quoi tu as besoin… ajouta Renée tout en farfouillant dans un sac.

Avant de sortir l'objet elle afficha un sourire ravi et tout en se tournant vers la future maman elle lui dit d'une voix enjouée

_ Avec ce que je vais te donner tu vas être la plus heureuse du monde ! Mais soyons discrète, ce sera notre petite secret.

Esmée se posait des questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive enfin ce qui ravissait son amie. Dès qu'elle vu les ballerines couleur crème que lui tendait Renée elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel !

_ Oh mon Dieu, merci ! Renée tu es un ange. Comment y as-tu pensé ?

_ Je me suis marié avant toi ma jolie ! Et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pensé à me prendre une paire de chaussure de rechange. Alors j'y ai pensé pour toi surtout que je savais pour la bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en souriant et en ayant jeté un coup d'œil au ventre de la mariée.

_ Vous êtes toutes des amours avec vos petites attentions, je suis la plus gâtée aujourd'hui. Merci mille fois.

Pour conclure la discussion Renée lui fit un clin d'œil car Carlisle revenait déjà. Elle avait récupéré les chaussures à talons et les avait rangés dans son sac à la place de celles qu'elle lui avait données.

_ Charlie ne me chercher pas Renée !

_ Je sais bien, dit-elle en se relevant, je voulais juste parler tranquillement à ta femme !

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de dire son mot car c'était l'heure des jeux et tous les couples devaient se rendre sur la piste pour pouvoir commencer.

Le restant de la nuit se fit dans la même bonne humeur, entre jeux, danse et rire. Lorsque la pièce montée fit son arrivée il était déjà très tard, mais personne n'était parti et le sommeil n'était pas de la partie ! Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commencé à se lever que les yeux étaient lourd, que la voix commençait à partir tellement on avait chanté, rigolé et parlé. Alors les invités commencèrent à partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la petite bande qui d'un commun accord se décidèrent à revenir dans quelques heures pour manger les plats qui restaient et faire le ménage.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la rue et Alice leur dit qu'elle leur laisser l'appartement pour leur nuit de noce. Elle irait donc à l'hôtel, avec Jasper. Le petit groupe se sépara donc devant l'appartement, laissant les mariés profité de leur tranquillité. Jacob et Angela partirent également chez eux.

_A l'hôtel_

Les quatre couples se quittèrent dans le hall et tout le monde se souhaita un « bon sommeil » car pour une « bonne nuit » il était trop tard !

Charlie et Renée s'endormirent rapidement, ils s'étaient au préalable remémoré leur nuit de noce et s'était endormie avec ce souvenir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Edward et Bella avaient parlé de leur nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Le retour à Forks n'était plus qu'une question de jour et la perspective du déménagement les avaient fait s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Emmet et Rosalie étaient encore joyeux, ils avaient peut être un peu exagéré sur la boisson mais c'était exceptionnel et surtout pour la bonne occasion ! Alors le sommeil les emporta presque instantanément quand ils furent couchés !

Jasper et Alice quand à eux, étaient très amoureux et surtout heureux de se retrouver enfin seul. Une partie de câlins s'enclencha lorsque Jasper aida Alice à enlever sa robe de soirée qui lui avait fait penser des choses coquines depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle…

_A l'appartement_

Nos deux beaux mariés étaient arrivé devant la porte d'entrée et Carlisle prit alors Esmée dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir le seuil de la porte. Bien que ce ne soit pas leur nid d'amour, ça le serait pour cette nuit et pour les quelques jours restant à faire à Chicago. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de sa femme, il pu y découvrir un magnifique décor. En effet, Esmée avait pensé à décoré l'endroit pour cette nuit si spéciale. Des petits cœurs étaient suspendus au plafond, des pétales de rose étaient délicatement posés sur le lit, des bougies un peu partout ne demandaient qu'à être allumés et un doux parfum de lilas flottait dans l'air. Tout cet endroit inspiré à faire autre chose qu'à dormir et ce fut ainsi qu'ils célébrèrent leur première nuit au lit en tant que mari et femme.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Tout le monde avait décidé de se retrouver au café vers 14h, donc quand ils étaient réveillés et prêt, ils s'y rendaient. Ce fut Charlie et Renée les premiers arrivés, ils trouvèrent la clé caché dans un pot à l'entrée du café et lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le désordre, ils en furent déjà fatigués avant même de commencer ! Alors rien de tel que de préparer un bon café avant tout ce travail. Edward et Bella ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux aussi et tous les quatre étaient assis autour d'une table lorsque ce fut au tour de Carlisle et Esmée d'arrivaient.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop longtemps que vous êtes là, nous sommes un peu en retard.

_ Ne t'excuse pas Esmée, c'était votre nuit de noce alors on comprend bien… plaisanta Renée en leur servant une bonne tasse de café chaud.

Tout en s'installant ils regardèrent le beau bazar qui régnait autour d'eux. Ils parlèrent de la belle cérémonie, qu'ils avaient tous hâte de découvrir les photos et un petit groupe arriva. Alice était tout sourire au bras de son ami Jacob , Angela et Jasper étaient à leur côté en train de sourire à leur blague.

_ Ne gaspiller pas votre énergie à rire, garder vos forces pour le ménage !

_ Tu m'as l'air en forme Charlie, ce sera donc à toi que reviendra le rôle de la plonge ! rétorqua Alice en sachant bien que ce dernier n'aimer pas du tout faire la vaisselle.

_ Comme toujours Emmet n'arrive pas à se lever, ce sont les seuls qui manquent à l'appel…

_ Tu connais bien ton frère surtout qu'il déteste faire le ménage alors ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié qu'il ne soit pas là.

_ C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas mais Rose ne nous ferait pas ça. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, peut être que c'est la faute d'un câlin trop long ?

_ Avec une telle nuit à rallonge, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui a du avoir la force de faire un câlin…

A ce moment là, deux couples baissèrent la tête pour cacher leurs joues rosies.

_ … d'accord, je n'ai rien dit alors ! termina Renée qui remarqua le malaise des couples ce qui fit rire le restant des personnes présentes.

Heureusement pour eux, à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Emmet qui avaient visiblement eu du mal à se lever. Après une autre tournée de café il était temps de remettre la salle en ordre et les filles, comme toujours, durent donner les instructions aux garçons qui ne savaient pas par où commencer.

Il leur fallut toute la fin de l'après midi pour que la salle soit débarrassée de toutes traces de la fête. Un instant de nostalgie régnait dans la pièce lorsque tout fut rangé car le mariage était déjà fini. Quand on voit le temps qu'il faut pour le préparer et la vitesse à laquelle cet événement passe… Mais la bonne humeur réapparut lorsqu'Edward leur rappela leur déménagement à Forks.

_ Il va vraiment y avoir du nouveau dans cette petite ville. Entre vous deux qui allait habiter ensemble, les enfants qui vont également se prendre un appartement… La vie avance et on se sent vieux !

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi papa, tu sais bien que je reviendrais te voir souvent et puis en plus l'appartement n'est qu'à quelques rues de la maison !

_ Nous le savons Bella mais ça va nous faire bizarre à ton père et moi. Même si nous sommes très heureux pour vous.

_ Bon aller, ne soyons pas nostalgique ! Il nous reste encore 6 jours avant de rentrer à Forks alors profitons en.

_ A ce sujet Alice, je voulais te dire quelque chose…

_ Je t'écoute Jacob.

_ Et bien, je sais que nous devions profiter de ces jours pour passer du temps ensemble mais j'ai reçu une demande d'emploi dans une autre ville et je dois partir cinq jours là haut pour faire des papiers et trouver un logement. Je quitte Chicago avec Angela en même temps que vous.

_ Oh. Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

_ Euh, et si nous allions préparer quelque chose à grignoté ? Avec tout ce ménage la faim commence à se faire sentir !

_ Très bonne idée Esmée, venez les enfants, profitons-en pour laisser du temps à Jacob et Alice.

La pièce fut rapidement vide et les deux amis se faisaient face. Le silence glacial s'était installé et Jacob y mit fin car il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

_ Alice je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi je ne voulais pas te gâcher le mariage…

_ Alors tu as préféré te taire ! J'aurais aimé le savoir avant, au moins j'aurais plus profité de toi. Jake, tu te rends compte à quel point tu vas me manqué ? Ton amitié m'est vraiment précieuse et de me dire que tu pars toi aussi dans une autre ville ça me fait encore plus peur. Nous n'arriverons pas à nous voir souvent.

Jacob s'approcha d'Alice et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je te promets de venir le plus possible et nous nous téléphonerons toutes les semaines. Ne sois pas triste s'il te plait, tu verras tout se passera bien.

_ D'accord, chuchota-t-elle resserrant son étreinte.

_ Le repas est prêt. Annonça Jasper mettant fin à leur moment amical.

Il prit alors la place de Jacob et réconforta sa petite femme à sa manière. Quelques paroles rassurantes, un baiser passionné et Alice se sentit mieux. La semaine restant aller être plus longue que prévu mais en même temps il fallait s'occuper de faire les cartons d'Esmée et régler les dernières choses avant leur départ définitif. Alors peut être qu'elle vivrait moins mal qu'elle ne le pensait l'éloignement précipité d'avec son ami. En attendant il était encore là et la soirée ne faisait que commencer, alors autant en profité tant qu'elle le pouvait !


	62. Chapter 62

Et voilà le dernier chapitre est là... Je ne vous cache pas que ça me fait bizarre de devoir vous dire au revoir pour cette fiction ! Quand j'ai eu fini de l'écrire ça avait aussi très dur.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, merci de m'avoir suivi tous les jours et merci pour vos compliments. Je n'ai pas encore écris d'autres fictions, mais si cela arrive soyez certaines que je viendrais la poster ici :)

MERCI pour tout, passez une bonne soirée et un bon moment de lecture ! Et merci de me laisser une dernière review pour me donner votre impression final ! A bientôt pour une autre aventure ^^**  
**

**Chapitre 62**

_La veille du départ, _

_Appartement Esmée_

Les quatre jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Esmée se nommée officiellement Mme Cullen, étaient passés à vitesse grand V. Une fois le café remit en ordre et les restants de nourriture consommés, Esmée avait fermé le lieu avec une certaine appréhension car c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ce geste qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude de faire chaque jour.

A présent elle était en train de faire les derniers cartons de déménagement et profita d'un moment de solitude pour repenser à ce fameux jour où elle avait confié son café au nouveau propriétaire.

_Flashback _

Alice avait insisté pour ne pas me laisser seule dans ce moment fort mais j'avais préférer affronter seule cet instant qui sonné comme un nouveau départ, lui avait-je faussement dit. En réalité, je voulais être une dernière fois isolé dans ce lieu où tant de souvenirs me berçaient. Je voulais pouvoir respirer l'odeur des pièces, toucher le comptoir en chêne massif, parcourir des yeux chaque endroit histoire de m'imprégner tous les détails pour ne rien oublier de mon ancienne vie. Je voulais aussi et surtout être seule lorsque mes larmes, trop longtemps contenues, viendraient s'écraser sur mes joues. Je m'étais enfin laisser aller et après avoir pleurer un bon coup, j'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus légère qu'en arrivant.

Heureusement pour moi j'avais prévu d'être là plus tôt que l'heure indiquée et j'avais donc eu le temps d'aller me remaquiller mais je savais bien que mes yeux rougis me trahiraient… Tant pis, de toute façon je n'allais plus jamais revoir cet homme qui me rachète le café. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ce n'était pas un de ces gars qui reprennent des commerces pour les transformer en appartement. Il voulait depuis des années ouvrir son propre café et il était heureux de prendre la relève du mien qui avait déjà sa clientèle fidèle. Il m'avait également promis de garder le même esprit, qui permettait à toutes les générations de se réunir et m'avait assuré que c'était l'idée qui l'avait convaincu de se lancer enfin. Alors avec tous ces points positifs, j'étais un peu moins désemparée de céder ma place.

Lorsqu'il arriva il ne me fit aucune remarque sur mon état et je vis qu'il était plutôt fidèle à ce que j'avais imaginé de lui lors de nos entretiens téléphoniques. Un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux poivre et sel et une petite moustache assortie. Avec sa forte carrure on aurait pu penser qu'il avait était videur dans sa jeunesse mais je n'avais pas osé lui posé la question. Il me laissa faire un dernier tour des lieux et je lui remis les clés après les dernières signatures nécessaires. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour la suite, il fit de même et après un sourire échangé je me forçai à sortir car plus je retardai l'échéance, plus grande serait ma douleur.

Comme j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je fis un détour par le parc et je me rendis enfin compte que tout ce dont Emma voulait pour mon bien, je venais de l'accomplir ! Refaire ma vie, me marier avec l'homme que j'aime, fonder une famille et vendre le café pour pouvoir enfin profiter de ma vie. Ce fut donc avec le sourire que je rentrais à l'appartement pour retrouver mon mari et commencer les cartons pour notre départ !

_Fin flashback_

A peine sortie de me rêveries je me remets à l'emballage. Courage ma chère, il ne reste plus grand-chose, me dis-je pour me donner la motivation qu'il me manqué un peu !

J'étais seule car Carlisle était parti dans une brocante avec les garçons pour vendre mes meubles. Vu qu'il fallait voyager léger, je me débarrassé de presque tout, ne gardant que l'essentiel et les souvenirs vraiment importants. Alice, quand à elle, était partie acheter du scotch pour fermer les cartons car nous n'en avions pas assez mais elle m'avait fait promettre de l'attendre et donc de faire une pause. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse tout le monde m'avait mise dans une boite en coton et je n'étais tranquille que lorsque j'étais seule ! Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser toutes ces gentilles attentions, j'avais juste oublié l'effet que ça faisait d'avoir une famille et d'être tant aimé…

_POV Alice_

Après avoir du demander le rayon pour trouver ce fichu scotch, je suis enfin arrivé à le trouver ! Rien de pire que ces quincailleries typiquement masculin où les vendeurs vous regarde comme si vous étiez un extra terrestre et vous renseigne parce qu'ils sont obligés… Mais bon, je me devais de passer au dessus de leur remarque pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite de cet endroit qui ne me convenait pas ! De retour dans la voiture, je ne pouvais pas garder le silence et fort heureusement je n'étais pas seule alors je pu me confié

_ Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être venu dans ce satané magasin. Je ne te parle pas de l'impolitesse de ces mecs ! Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Tout ça parce qu'ils savent où sont rangé tel ou tel matériel ! Je peux très bien être bricoleuse à mes heures perdues non ? Bon ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça… J'admets que je n'aurais pas du m'y rendre habillé de la sorte. Mais cette petite robe courte plait beaucoup à Jasper et… Bon je m'arrête là dans mes confidences, tu ne voudrais pas savoir la suite de toute façon ! Alors c'est parti, on rentre à la maison mon Teddy !

A peine arrivé je trouve Esmée qui n'avais pas suivi mon conseil car elle était la tête dans les cartons. Surprise de ne pas m'avoir entendu elle me souri et me devance en parlant la première.

_ Je viens à peine de m'y remettre, je te jure ! Je me suis assise devant une bonne tasse de thé en attendant que tu reviennes mais je m'ennuyais…

_ Bon ça va pour cette fois. Ne trainons pas et finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! C'est notre dernière soirée ici alors nous n'avons plus le temps.

_ Tu as raison. Au fait, vous avez des projets avec Jasper pour ce soir ?

_ Euh… pas spécialement. Aller, mettons-nous au travail l'heure tourne !

J'avais changé volontairement de sujet car j'avais besoin de me plonger dans mes pensées suite à un événement survenu il y a deux jours…

_Flashback_

Jasper et moi venions de sortir du restaurant et avant de rentrer à l'hôtel nous avions fait un détour au parc pour nous dégourdir les jambes et profiter de la douceur de cette nuit. Nous étions en train de parler de tout et de rien quand il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à sourire.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en me regardant comme ça ?

_ Tu te souviens de cet endroit ?

Je regardais alors plus attentivement autour de moi et le reconnu effectivement.

_ Oui ! C'est ici que je t'ai revu quand tu es arrivé à Chicago avec mon père. Ici aussi où tu as faillit t'en prendre à Jacob ! plaisantais-je.

_ Exactement. En même temps tu aurais agit de la même façon si tu étais à ma place !

_ C'est vrai. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi nous restons ici…

_ Et bien, quand je t'ai enfin revu après ces longs mois où je pensais t'avoir perdu, je me souviens de la joie que j'ai éprouvé rien qu'en t'apercevant. Je me suis dit que personne n'avait jamais déclenché ce sentiment en moi, que tu étais la seule au monde qui me faisait me sentir vivant, et je m'étais dit que si j'avais la chance de pouvoir te récupérer je ferais tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour te garder à mes côtés pour toujours…

Mes yeux s'étaient embués, mon cœur excité sous les palpitations et mes mains devenaient moites. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi une telle déclaration et pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, qu'il voulait encore me dire quelque chose ? Impossible de prononcer un mot, tout juste capable d'avaler ma salive, je le regardai s'approcher de moi et me prendre mes mains pour les mettre dans les siennes. C'est alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration et qu'il continua comme je l'avais ressentie…

_ Alice, tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu, celle que je sais que j'aimerais comme un fou pour le restant de mes jours et même au-delà. J'ai bien réfléchit et je dois admettre que ton entrée dans l'église m'a totalement convaincu ! Veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

Totalement sous le choc et complètement sous le charme je répondis un « oui » dans un murmure puis laissa enfin exploser ma joie en l'embrassant passionnément tout en disant des « oui » à chaque fois que je reprenais mon souffle.

Une fois l'euphorie un petit peu redescendue, mes idées se remirent en place et les questions affluèrent alors.

_ Mais nous ne vivons même pas ensemble ! Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu précipité, peut être trop tôt ?

_ Précipité ? Non, ça fait des années que nous nous aimons et nous avons perdu assez de temps tu ne trouve pas ! Un peu tôt, oui peut être… Ton père vient de se marier, nous devons retournés à Forks et retrouvé un travail stable…

_ Oui il faut quand même réfléchir un peu à tout ça mais ça ne remet en rien la question de se marier ! Nous allons le faire mais restons d'abord un petit moment fiancés le temps de se retrouver et de bâtir quelque chose une fois que notre vie sera rentrée dans l'ordre.

_ D'accord, donnons nous six mois et ensuite on en reparlera.

_ Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours Jasper Hall !

_ Mais je l'espère bien ma future Madame Alice Hall.

_ Hum, que ça sonne bien, ça me donne déjà tellement envie.

_ Moi aussi, mais en parlant d'envie j'en ai une autre qui commence à naître dans mon esprit…

Après avoir rigolé nous pressons quand même le pas pour rentrer à l'hôtel car cette envie devait être contagieuse !

_Fin flashback_

Je ne me rendais pas compte que je souriais toute seule en repensant à ce moment inoubliable. Je n'en avais parlé à personne mais vu la façon dont Esmée me regardé elle devait avoir une petite idée en tête. Mais elle ne me demanda rien et nous continuons nos cartons, chacune dans nos pensées. C'est alors que je me dis que mon Jacob me manquait cruellement car il ne m'avait téléphoné que trois fois depuis qu'il était parti. Heureusement il m'avait promis d'être là avant notre départ alors même si je redoutais notre au revoir je m'estimais quand même heureuse de le voir une dernière fois…

_POV Carlisle_

Ce matin nous nous étions lever tôt car il fallait se rendre à une brocante pour pouvoir vendre les meubles de ma chère femme. J'étais heureux de le faire car ça sonnait vraiment comme un nouveau départ pour nous. J'avais hâte de rentrer à Forks, qu'elle puisse enfin s'installer à la maison et qu'elle redonne vie à cette dernière. Ces derniers mois, elle avait cruellement manqué d'une présence féminine et connaissant Esmée elle allait sans doute décorer à sa façon et nous faire enfin sentir chez nous ! Elle savait marier l'esprit masculin avec une touche de féminité ce qui fait que nous pourrons nous y épanouir pleinement et une fois que l'on saurait le sexe du bébé nous emménageront sa chambre et…

_ Carlisle ! Hé ho, la terre appelle la lune !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es dans tes pensées depuis tout le trajet, nous venons d'arriver alors il faut décharger les meubles.

_ Ah oui, j'arrive.

Emmett venait de me faire sortir de ma bulle et je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas parlé. En même temps, ils étaient tous occupés à se raconter des tas de trucs et je mettais évadé sans que ça ne gêne plus que ça. A présent il fallait que je redescende sur terre et que j'aille les aider. Heureusement pour nous il n'y avait pas trop de meubles et puis nous étions tous venus donc ça serait rapide à faire.

Bien des heures plus tard je ne pouvais que constater que je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompé, le fait de décharger les meubles ne nous avait pas pris longtemps mais le fait d'attendre les clients et de trouver ceux qui étaient réellement intéressés, ça c'était une toute autre question ! L'après midi avancé à grand pas et il rester encore pas mal de mobilier or il était primordial que tout soit vendu même s'il fallait casser les prix. N'ayant pas d'autre option, c'est ce que je fis et je me rendis compte que c'est ce que les habitués attendaient puisque les « clients » du matin revenaient en fin de journée pour acheter les choses à moitié prix ! Tant pis pour l'argent, ce qui m'importait surtout était de revenir sans les meubles. Ne cherchant même plus à négocier je leur laissais le tout pour une bouchée de pain mais au moins nous pouvions enfin repartir auprès de nos femmes qui nous manquait à tous !

Sur la route du retour je fis un détour pour aller chercher une surprise à ma douce Esmée et après avoir déposé les garçons à l'hôtel, je pus enfin rentrer pour la retrouver. Lorsque j'arrivai Alice était déjà partie et tout était prêt pour partir dès demain. Les valises attendaient près de la porte, l'appartement résonné tellement il était vide mais heureusement pour nous, il nous restait le lit quand même ! Les prochains locataires avaient acceptés de le débarrasser lorsqu'ils prendraient la suite. Il y avait un chemin de bougie qui menait à la chambre où Esmée m'attendait avec le repas. Elle avait commandé chinois et j'étais content de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de dessert prévu car je l'avais apporté moi-même. Elle me sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte et m'invita à la rejoindre sur une couverture posée à terre, telle un piquenique improvisé. Elle se releva et nos lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, n'ayant plus envie de se quitté l'une de l'autre.

_ Comme tu m'as manqué mon amour, me dit-elle en se nichant contre mon torse.

_ Et toi donc ! Comment vous vous sentez mes amours ? dis-je en posant délicatement ma main sur son ventre encore plat.

_ Nous allons bien mais nous commençons à avoir faim ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

_ Alors n'attendons plus et mangeons ! Mais avant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Elle me regarda avec des paillettes dans les yeux, avide de savoir ce que j'avais bien pu lui rapporter dans mon sachet. Ne voulant pas la faire plus attendre, je dévoilais doucement son contenu.

_ Je t'ai rapporté des fraises et vu que je savais que l'on ne pourrait pas se faire fondre du chocolat, j'ai même pensé à prendre du chocolat à tartiner !

_ Humm, si j'avais su je n'aurais même pas commandé chinois ! Je pourrais en manger tout de suite si tu ne me retiens pas…

_ Et bien, ce ne sera peut être pas moi qui t'empêchera de manger tout de suite mais plutôt ma dernière surprise ! Tiens mon amour, petit cadeau avant le départ.

_ Oh mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que c'est…

_ Si si, c'est bien notre album photo de mariage. J'ai pu le récupérer plus vite que prévu, ça vaut le coup d'avoir ce Jimmy en ami !

_ Oh merci mon ange c'est absolument fabuleux.

_ Rien n'est trop beau pour toi !

_ Tu sais quoi, dit-elle avec un regard coquin, je sens que je n'ai plus très faim de nourriture moi…

_ Ah bon, mais de quoi alors ? dis-je l'air de ne pas comprendre ses insinuations.

_ De toi, avec des fraises et du chocolat !

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons au lit pour passer notre dernière soirée à Chicago. Le restant de la soirée se passe en regardant inlassablement les superbes photos très réussis et en reparlant des bons souvenirs de ce mariage heureux…

_Le lendemain, _

_Aéroport de Chicago_

Toute la petite bande venait d'arriver et les garçons s'occuper de décharger les bagages du coffre des taxis pendant que les filles allaient chercher des chariots tout en discutant. Tout le monde était impatient d'être arrivé à Forks pour qu'enfin la nouvelle vie commence.

Une fois l'enregistrement des bagages effectué, ils allèrent prendre un café car ils étaient en avance. Toutes les deux secondes Alice se retourné pour chercher si elle ne voyait pas Jacob dans le hall, elle commençait à s'inquiéter et en même temps à lui en vouloir. Un mélange de peur et de colère l'habitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive enfin. Il sortait de nulle part, souriant, décontracté et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à cet instant précis. Elle qui se faisait du souci et qui déprimé un peu de devoir le quitté, remarquer que lui avait l'air totalement détendu et serein. N'était-il pas au moins un peu triste de leur prochaine et imminente séparation ?

Elle tapait nerveusement du pied, soupiré bruyamment, exaspéré par un tel comportement elle se disait pour elle-même qu'elle était prête à lui faire une scène, là, en plein hall. Après tout, elle se fichait royalement des gens présent puisqu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais ! Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle dise le fond de sa pensée, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça et ne rien dire.

Jasper remarqua instantanément que sa fiancée été énervée alors pour la calmé il déposa sa main au creux de ses reins pour lui montrer son soutien. Ce geste eu son effet puisqu'Alice se calma un peu. Cependant elle attendait de pied ferme que son ami vienne à sa rencontre car plus l'attente était longue plus elle se sentait comme une cocotte minute : prête à exploser à tout instant !

Jacob salua le petit groupe et s'avança vers Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsque cette dernière recula d'un pas.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu me fais la tête pour mes cinq minutes de retard ?

_ Ce sont cinq minutes qui te manqueront lorsque je serais partie… lâcha-t-elle froidement et avec un regard tueur.

Le petit sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de son ami eu le don de la faire voire rouge. Sans que personne ne le vit venir, Alice se mit à crier, déversant avec rage les paroles refoulées qu'elle avait dans sa tête et son cœur.

_ Déjà que je n'ai pas pu profité de mon ami pour les derniers jours qu'il nous restait et là en plus tu n'es pas à l'heure ! Je commence à douter tu sais… Si je ne te manque pas maintenant alors je ne te manquerais pas non plus quand j'habiterais dans une autre ville !

Jacob voulu répondre, mais Alice décida d'augmenter encore le volume de sa rage et continua de plus belle

_ Je te croyais un très bon ami et finalement je m'aperçois que notre amitié ne durera pas au-delà d'un an. Je te faisais confiance, te racontant mes moindres états d'âme et là tu dois te dire « ouf, elle va mieux, son amour est revenu du coup j'ai enfin la paix » et bien non, je ne vais pas aller mieux si je perds un ami. En peut de temps tu as pris une énorme place dans mon cœur et en moins de temps encore tu viens de me l'arracher…

De nouveau Jacob tentait de prendre la parole, il voulu également lui prendre la main mais Alice ne se laissait pas faire et la scène qu'elle offrait avait ameuté certain passagers, qui comme sa famille attendait leur avion. Mais Alice, elle, ne voyait rien d'autre que les derniers moments passés avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère de substitution. Elle n'avait pas fait attention non plus que ses yeux étaient devenus rouge et qu'à chaque secondes ses larmes la menaçaient de couler. Épuisée de s'être laissé aller, elle continua alors plus doucement, des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Tu n'aurais peut être pas du venir alors. Si c'était pour me montrer ton bonheur de me quitter, j'aurais encore préféré que tu me laisses une lettre ou que tu ne répondes plus à mes coups de fil, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais pas agir ainsi.

Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et Jacob su qu'il pouvait enfin parler. Son sourire s'était effacé depuis un moment et il s'en voulait énormément de constater qu'Alice avait pris une mauvaise interprétation de ses agissements. S'il avait connu sa réaction, jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte ! Il voulait tellement que ce moment soit fort et il avait tout gâché. Il regarda Jasper qui lui confirma qu'il était temps de parler et aux yeux de ce dernier il vu qu'il s'en voulait aussi beaucoup.

D'une voix douce et mal assurée il s'approcha d'Alice qui, trop dégoutée de ce qui lui arrivait, ne marqua pas de recul.

_ Alice, dit-il en lui attrapant la main, tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi et je suis vraiment désolé que tu es mal compris le détachement avec lequel je suis arrivé.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. De son autre main, Jacob releva délicatement le menton de son amie pour que ses yeux s'ancrent de les siens. Il continua alors son explication, toujours d'une voix apaisante.

_ Jamais de la vie je ne t'abandonnerais. J'ai eu la chance de croiser ta route ici et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton amitié, ton effervescence, ta joie de vivre qui embellit mes jours lorsque mon moral est au plus bas. Tu m'as offert une amitié plus que précieuse, tu es ma petite sœur de cœur ! Alors je te dois une explication…

Il lu l'interrogation dans son regard et il su qu'elle attendait la suite. Il avait regagné son attention et à ce moment son sourire revint pour enfin lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_ Et bien…

A ce moment il se poussa et pointa du doigt Angela qui était au guichet de l'aéroport. Derrière elle se trouvait un chariot avec des bagages.

_ Mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ?

_ Et oui ma belle, Angie et moi avons décidés de vous suivre dans votre ville !

_ Oh mon dieu ! laissa-t-elle exploser. Je n'en reviens pas !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Jacob mais quelques secondes plus tard se remit sur ses pieds pour tenter de le frapper. Mais avec ses petits poings sur son torse dur, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien senti !

_ Attends un peu Jake, qu'allez-vous faire à Forks ?

_ Et bien figure toi que c'est Jasper qui m'a conseillé. Le soir où nous devions passer la soirée ensemble, nous avons beaucoup parlé et je lui ai confié que mon rêve était d'ouvrir mon propre garage. Il m'a dit que le mécano de votre ville prenait sa retraite et si je suis parti toute cette semaine c'est pour préparer mon arrivé à Forks. J'ai racheté le garage, trouver un logement et Angela devient ma secrétaire !

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu es parti ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse, mais… Attends un peu Jake, tu as dis que c'était Jazz qui avait eu l'idée ?

_ Et oui ! J'étais moi-même étonné au début mais il faut croire que pour toi il ferait n'importe quoi, ou alors il se cache derrière cette excuse pour ne pas avouer qu'il se serait ennuyé de moi…

Cette remarque fit rire la petite bande qui jusque là était resté silencieuse. A peine sa révélation finie, Alice enlaça Jasper et l'embrassa avec passion. Il fallut que Jacob se racle la gorge pour qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils étaient en public ! Elle les prit alors tout les deux dans ses bras, elle semblait si miniature au milieu d'eux deux ! Mais ce moment était beau et les autres qui n'avaient rien manqué de leur échange était ému par ce geste. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Esmée prit un mouchoir que le groupe remarquait qu'elle pleurait. Tout de suite, les regards interrogatifs se posèrent sur elle et dans un sourire qu'elle se voulait rassurant leur dit

_ Ne vous en faites, ça doit être les hormones !

Emmett fut le seul à rire mais vu que la future maman se mit à rire elle aussi de se voir dans un tel état, les autres en firent de même.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre lorsque l'appel de leur avion se fit entendre dans le hall. C'est ainsi que tous montèrent à bord du Boeing à destination de leur bel avenir !

**_3 ans plus tard_**

_ Et voilà M et Mme Hale, elle est enfin à vous !

Les papiers étaient signés, les cartons prêts depuis un petit moment, mais rien de telle que d'avoir les clés de notre future maison entre les mains ! Ce sentiment puissant qui vous habite, cette certitude qu'à présent tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Oublié les appartements trop petit, trop froid, trop cher ! Oui à la vraie vie, à la musique au volume approprié à l'envie du moment sans pour autant que les voisins ne viennent râler, à la cuisine assez grande pour pouvoir recevoir toute la famille et les amis sans se marcher dessus, à la grande chambre parentale et aux chambres d'enfants en attendant qu'ils arrivent… Bref, le paradis !

Alice avait les clés dans sa main, elle était heureuse et rassurée que cette fantastique maison leur appartienne enfin. Elle aurait aimé explosé de joie, taper des mains et des pieds, sauter partout, crier, mais ces derniers temps elle ne le pouvait plus vraiment…

_ Oh mon amour, ne pleure pas, même de bonheur je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

_ Je sais bien mais ça doit être les hormones, je suis à fleur de peaux tu le sais bien…

_ Oui je sais, je commence à être habitué après plus de 7mois !

_ Ah ah, très drôle. J'aimerais bien t'y voir Jazz.

_ Mais je plaisante mon ange, en plus tu sais bien que je vis cette grossesse avec toi. Aller viens, allons nous préparez sinon nous allons être en retard et je ne pense pas que ce soit bien vu de la part de l'organisatrice et encore moins lorsque cette dernière est la témoin du marié!

_ Tu as raison chéri, ne tardons pas. Teddy ! Viens là mon grand, on rentre.

En effet, à peine de retour à Forks Alice avait décidé d'associer sa passion pour la mode à celle pour les mariages ! Elle qui aimait tout organiser, prendre des décisions et s'occuper des gens, elle s'était complètement épanouie lorsqu'elle avait décidé de créée sa propre entreprise d'organisation de mariage. Et puis elle y avait prit gout quand elle s'était occupé de celui d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Jusqu'à présent, tout marché bien, elle avait trouvé un très bon accueil et était connue et réputée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'hésitait pas à prendre des contrats dans des villes éloignés, qu'elle écoutait tous les désirs de ses clients et que sa devise était « tout est possible » ! Alors avec une telle motivation rien ne lui résister et elle disposait de la meilleure publicité qu'il soit : le bouche à oreille grâce à la satisfaction des jeunes mariés. La seule fois où Alice avait laissé aller sa passion pour le stylisme et la couture fut pour créer entièrement sa robe de mariée, il y a de cela deux ans.

Jasper avait lui aussi une vie professionnelle épanoui puisqu'il était dans le milieu de son rêve : le sport ! C'était un entraineur de grande division et il avait emmené son équipe en championnat où ils avaient remporté la finale tant convoitée. Il était épanoui dans son domaine et sa vie actuelle le comblée, encore plus depuis qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant.

Ils rentrèrent pour se préparer car aujourd'hui était un grand jour, non seulement pour l'acquisition de leur maison mais aussi pour le mariage de leurs chers amis…

Chez Isabella et Edward Cullen, c'était aussi l'heure des préparatifs. Tous deux s'activaient dans la salle de bain, Ed venait de sortir de sa douche et regardait amoureusement sa douce Bella qui enfilé sa robe en satin. Elle sentie son regard sur elle puisque sans même se retourné lui demanda de l'aider à la fermer. Ces trois années passées n'avaient eu aucune altération sur leur amour, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin eu leur appartement, c'est-à-dire à peine un mois après le retour d'Alice à Forks, Bella et Edward avaient eu envie de fonder leur famille. Il faut dire que la grossesse d'Esmée avait pas mal inspirée les filles en général ! Elles étaient toutes au petit soin avec cette dernière, et les envies de bébé avaient gagné les couples petit à petit. Seulement, Bella ne pensait pas que c'était là le début d'une longue aventure… Les tentatives furent nombreuses et le résultat toujours le même. Au début ils ne prenaient pas cet échec trop mal, mais au fil des mois ils s'étaient quand même posé des questions et après une série d'examen, la réponse était tombé, dure et sans appel : Bella était stérile. Le couple s'était donc plonger dans le travail, Edward avait laissé tomber ses études juste après avoir obtenu sa licence en psychologie. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer pendant de nombreuses années, il s'était alors tourné vers un autre métier qui correspondait à son niveau d'étude et il était devenu conseiller d'orientation dans le lycée de la ville. Il était ainsi en contact avec des ados et son boulot le contenter parfaitement. Quand à Bella, elle avait continué son parcours et avait publié sa première critique l'année dernière. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place parmi les critiques littéraires du coin et aimé rappeler qu'elle était enfin parvenue à son rêve de petite fille !

A l'extérieur, le couple reflétait le succès mais en privé ils savaient que leur réel rêve ne s'exaucerait jamais… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils parlent d'adoption. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils voulaient fonder une famille, donner de l'amour n'était-il pas la vraie clé ? Et après en avoir discuté sérieusement avec des professionnels, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion de devenir famille d'accueil. Le seul hic fut le temps entre la décision et la concrétisation, car au jour d'aujourd'hui, les papiers étaient encore en cours mais ils avaient bon espoir puisque si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient accueillir un petit garçon de3 ans et sa petite sœur de 18 mois d'ici la fin de l'été. Leur vie avait alors repris des couleurs et malgré les coups durs leur amour n'avait jamais diminué, leur mariage étant solide et pur.

Ce fut donc dans le sourire qu'ils se préparaient à assister au mariage de cet après midi…

Les préparatifs du mariage étaient dans toutes les bouches, dans leurs moindres faits et gestes, y comprit dans l'appartement de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Contrairement à leurs amis, ce fut eux les derniers à s'installer ensemble, eux aussi à ne pas avoir d'enfant ou le désir d'en avoir pour le moment, et encore eux qui n'étaient pas mariés ! Lorsque les autres les charriés sur ce sujet, Rose semblait un peu triste mais le cacher tant bien que mal à sa moitié qui n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager concrètement. Elle se disait que c'était un bon début d'avoir acheté ce bel appartement et qu'il soit à leur deux noms, que pendant ce temps elle pouvait évoluer dans sa carrière professionnelle et qu'Emmett se fasse tout doucement à l'idée que se marier ne changer en rien leurs habitudes. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait juste du temps. Alors en attendant elle s'était épanouie dans son travail, avait ouvert sa boutique de décoration et se laisser souvent aller à des conseils digne d'une décoratrice d'intérieur. Ses clientes raffolent de ses vitrines, de ses nouveautés tous les mois et de ses décors qui change au fil des saisons. Rosalie savait bien mettre en valeur les choses et aimer avoir aussi bien des antiquités que des objets contemporains, de quoi satisfaire tous les gouts.

Emmett quant à lui avait poursuivit son objectif sport étude et avait ainsi obtenu son diplôme. Cependant il avait eu du mal à trouver un métier et avait accepté le premier qui s'offrait à lui sans penser un seul instant qu'il allait exceller dans son domaine. Être éducateur sportif avait était une révélation pour lui car il pouvait voir les bienfaits du sport sur les jeunes en difficulté. Il arrivait les canaliser grâce à un match de baseball ou leur montrer l'importance d'une équipe pendant les tournois de basketball. Bref il pouvait lui-même se dépenser tout en aidant les autres et plus le temps passé plus il se sentait proche des ados qu'il aider. Emmett avait muri grâce à ce métier et il commençait même à imaginer sa future famille lorsqu'il était seul. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en parler à Rosie de peur que cette idée ne se concrétise trop vite. Mais il devait bien se l'admettre que ses pensées revenaient bien souvent depuis un moment. Mais vu qu'il avait peur que sa tendre moitié ne se lasse de son comportement puéril il avait pris une décision très importante qu'il comptait bien lui révéler pendant ce weekend festif…

Esmée et Carlisle venaient de sortir de leur douche, ils avaient profité de la sieste des enfants pour se détendre à leur manière eux aussi… Ils étaient heureux d'assister au mariage d'Angela et de Jacob, pour l'occasion ils avaient même demandé à une de leur amie de jouer les baby-sitters le soir. Les jumeaux étaient trop petits pour rester à la réception du mariage alors ils rentreraient à la maison après l'apéritif et ça ne ferait pas de mal à leurs parents de se retrouver un peu tous les deux.

Depuis la naissance des enfants ils n'avaient plus vraiment eu de soirée à eux, trop heureux du bonheur d'avoir eu des faux jumeaux. Emma et Louis étaient la prunelle de leurs yeux et ils étaient conscients de ce cadeau du ciel ! L'accouchement d'Esmée ne s'était pas très bien déroulé et elle avait eu des complications qui avaient abouti à une opération d'urgence. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant mais ils ne l'avaient pas pris trop mal puisque les enfants étaient nés à terme et en bonne santé, et qu'au bout du compte ils avaient quatre enfants. En effet, Esmée avait adopté légalement Edward et Alice il y a de cela deux ans, pratiquement en même temps que la venue des bébés. Ce geste insignifiant aux yeux de certain, avait pourtant beaucoup de valeur que ce soit pour Esmée que pour Ed et Al. Ils formaient donc tous une vraie famille, unie, soudée et toujours présente les uns pour les autres.

_ Maman, j'ai faim !

A peine sortie de la salle de bain, les petits étaient déjà réveillés. Le mariage les excités tellement qu'ils avaient eus du mal à dormir et finalement la sieste n'avait pas laissé un grand répit…

_ J'arrive Louis. Cria-t-elle avant de sourire à son mari qui était encore en train de s'habiller.

_ J'enfile un jean et je viens t'aider à préparer leur gouter.

_ Prends ton temps mon amour.

Et elle fila dans la chambre des enfants. Une fois la petite Emma un peu plus réveillée elle la recoiffa ce qui laissa le temps à Carlisle de les rejoindre et ils descendirent tous les quatre à la cuisine. La petite Emma avait hérité des boucles caramel de sa maman et le petit Louis avait le regard de son père, profond et doux.

_ Alors les enfants vous êtes content d'aller au mariage de tatie Angie et tonton Jake ?

_ Oh oui, j'ai hâte d'avoir ma robe de princesse maman !

_ Oui mon ange, je t'habille tout à l'heure pour ne pas que ta la salisse.

_ Tonton miette à dit qu'il pourrait se remplir le ventre, ça va lui faire mal papa ?

Esmée et Carlisle ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Les enfants avaient donné ce surnom à Emmett car il était toujours en train de manger et son prénom ressemblait à miette pour eux alors c'était rester tonton miette ! Les adultes aimaient bien aussi puisque le grand nounours avait toujours de la nourriture à porter de main.

_ Mais non Louis, ne t'inquiète pas pour Emmett mon grand !

Le petit ne chercha pas plus d'explication et mangea avec appétit le gouter que sa mère venait de lui donner.

Après avoir mangé, les parents donnèrent le bain aux enfants et ils les habillèrent enfin dans leurs belles tenues. Emma exultait dans sa belle robe rose et Louis faisait la tête de devoir mettre un nœud papillon ! Il voulait jouer tranquillement et n'était pas à l'aise dans son costume alors il boudait, mais fut vite calmé lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Esmée alla ouvrir à Edward et Bella qui venaient les chercher pour s'y rendre à une voiture pour plus de facilité. Les enfants leur sautèrent dans les bras et avant de partir ils prirent des photos ensemble.

Angela était dans la chambre, elle venait de finir de se préparer et elle admirait sa longue robe dans la psyché au coin du mur. Sentant le stress l'envahir, elle enclencha le cd de musique classique et tomba sur l'air de Claude Debussy « Clair de Lune ». Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se laissa emporter, elle dansé en faisant tournoyer sa robe.

_ Tu aurais du mettre « Le Lac des Cygnes » tu es tellement majestueuses mon amour !

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Angela souri et tendit la main en direction de cette voix qui la faisait frémir.

_ Viens avec moi, prends moi dans tes bras.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'exécuter et Jacob la fit tourner sur elle-même, l'admirant encore plus. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres chaudes et charnues.

_ C'est tout ? Je ne mérite pas un vrai baisé ?

_ Tu as déjà la chance de me voir avant l'église alors ne va pas t'imaginer que tu auras tous les avantages !

_ Bon d'accord…

En effet, Angela ne croyait pas en cette tradition où le marié ne doit pas voir sa femme avant le mariage alors ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas se séparer. Ni pour le jour J, ni pour leurs enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune homme. Ils avaient fêté ce jour tous ensemble, dans la plus grande simplicité. Une soirée sans chichi mais où l'amour et l'amitié y régnaient en maitre. L'événement avait eu lieu le weekend dernier comme ça cela leur laissait le temps de se reposer.

L'heure avançait à grand pas et le trac également pour les futurs mariés mais aussi pour les protagonistes qui allaient jouer un rôle clé pour ce si beau jour. Car les mariés avaient tout de suite annoncé qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas un mariage traditionnel. Ils avaient alors demandé à Alice de faire le plus original possible et le plus convivial aussi car les invités n'étaient pas nombreux. Jacob avait invité ses employés du garage et Angela quelques collègues qui travaillent avec elle à la bibliothèque de la ville. En tout est pour tout il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 25 invités et cela leur convenait.

Tout était fait à leur manière et ce serait donc les témoins qui emmèneraient les époux à l'autel, Alice étant celle de Jacob et Emmett celui d'Angela. Ils avaient fait exprès de prendre le sexe opposé, bien que pour Jacob son choix était tout fait ! Emmett était venu aux esprits du couple car Jake et lui étaient devenus très proche. La petite Emma était la demoiselle d'honneur, son rôle consistait à parsemer l'allée de pétales de fleurs jaune et rose, et Louis devait tenir le coussin en cœur où les alliances étaient accrochées.

Pour que la surprise soit totale, Alice avait gardé secret le déroulement du mariage le plus possible. Elle leur avait révélé les détails il y a quelques jours et le couple était totalement sous le charme. Il s'agissait d'un mariage en plein air, sans église et sans représentant religieux. Angela et Jacob avaient donc eu ces jours pour choisir la personne qui les marierait car il était possible d'ordonner une personne prêtre sur internet et ensuite l'acte du mariage serait signer par un réel prêtre, la cérémonie n'étant que symbolique. Après avoir hésité, leur choix s'était porté sur Esmée pour plusieurs raisons… La 1ère étant qu'elle venait elle aussi de Chicago, que c'était elle qu'ils connaissaient depuis le début. La seconde était qu'ils savaient qu'elle réussirait à faire un très beau discours, rien qu'en laissant parler son cœur. Depuis qu'elle était devenue maman, Esmée était devenue encore plus douce qu'avant ! Et quand elle avait connue le choix des mariés, elle avait était tellement touchée qu'elle en avait pleuré. Esmée était ensuite partie à la maison pour travailler son discours ! Elle ne voulait décevoir personne et respecter quand même un peu les traditions des vrais mariages.

Les branches feuillues de l'énorme chêne permettaient aux invités d'être à l'ombre du beau soleil qui brillait fortement en ce si beau jour. Les chaises blanches disposaient de chaque côté de la petite allée qui menait à l'autel improvisé étaient toutes décorées à l'aide de petit bouquet de fleur des champs, ce qui donnait un aspect sauvage mais coloré. L'autel quand à lui était une pergola rempli de fleurs au ton des habits des mariés, il n'était pas très grand mais c'est aussi cela qui faisait son charme, le rendant intime et douillé. Quelques plumes y étaient aussi déposées pour s'assortir avec la belle cage en bois qui abritait un couple de colombe et qui serait lâché à la fin de la cérémonie.

Les places commençaient à se remplir, la joie se lisait sur chaque visage et l'ambiance était très conviviale. Alice avait fait part de l'idée générale du mariage mais elle avait également gardé en secret certaines surprises, notamment la pianiste qui se chargé de la musique de la cérémonie. Un piano à queue en plein air, Angela en avait toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui son rêve devenait réalité pour le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Lorsque tous les invités étaient assis, Esmée pris place sous l'autel et la musique commença. La petite Emma ouvrit la marche, dispersant sur son passage les pétales de fleur. Son papa ne perdait pas une miette, il filmait tous les faits et gestes de sa petite poupée. Au bras d'Alice, son autre princesse, se tenait le beau marié souriant et détendu. Jacob déposa un baisé sur la joue de son témoin et là laissa à gauche de l'autel un peu en retrait pour laisser la place d'honneur à l'élue de son cœur. Les invités se levèrent alors pour accueillir la somptueuse mariée, un large sourire lui barrant le visage et illuminant ses yeux. Emmett était fier comme un coq d'avoir le rôle d'emmener Angela et il avait encore plus redressé les épaules ! Rosalie ne put s'empêcher d'en rire et d'être attendrie par cette belle image, laissant son imagination faire le reste… Emmett sera la main de son ami Jacob et se plaça derrière lui à la même auteur qu'Alice. La musique prit fin et Esmée, le cœur battant se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

_ Ce qu'il y a de bien dans mon rôle c'est que je peux commencer par ce que je veux, vous ne trouverez pas cela idiot, original ou que sais-je encore ?

Elle avait bien entendu réussit à détendre l'atmosphère car les rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Pour masquer son trac, elle avait préféré joué la carte de l'humour et était satisfaite du résultat puisque même elle se sentit mieux.

_ Bien entendu tout le monde sait que nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage d'Angela et Jacob mais avant tout je voulais vous rappelez, ou vous apprendre, comment ces deux là ce sont connus et surtout comment ils ne se sont plus quittés…

Esmée enchaîna sur leur rencontre, sur les détails croustillants et montra à quel point leur amour était beau, sincère et profond. Elle en profita pour rappeler à chacun combien l'Amour était vital et la famille essentielle. Son discours eu le mérite d'être riche en émotions puisque les rires se mêlèrent aux larmes. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment tant attendu ce fut au tour des tourtereaux de s'échanger des poèmes tout en se mettant les alliances que Louis venait de leur remettre. Et pour finir sur ces belles paroles, le baisé des époux scella leur union à jamais. La musique reprit doucement et les colombes furent libérées.

_ Maintenant tous à la buvette ! lança joyeusement Emmett.

_ Avant cela, mesdemoiselles soyez prêtes, c'est le lancé de bouquet !

Alice venait à peine de finir sa phrase que les femmes se battaient pour avoir la meilleure place. Angela se tourna rapidement pour ne pas voir qui était où et lança son bouquet qui atterrit dans les bras de Rosalie ! Emmett en eu le souffle coupé et profita du petit moment de silence qui venait de s'installer pour faire ce dont il pensait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il s'avança vers sa belle et prit tout le monde de court y compris et surtout Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste. Il venait de poser un genou à terre, il s'empara de sa main libre, ancra son regard brillant à celui interrogatif de sa Rosie et chercha une boite qu'il avait dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume.

_ Rosalie Halle, depuis de longues années déjà tu me combles de joie, tu m'as offert tout ce dont un homme rêverait et à présent, c'est à mon tour de te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Je n'imagine pas un seul jour sans ta présence à mes côtés, alors pour que je sois réellement l'homme le plus heureux du monde, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Et à ce moment là il ouvra l'écrin pour laisser apparaitre une magnifique alliance. Rosalie avait les yeux embués, les mains tremblantes et elle se demandait si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. N'ayant toujours pas de réponses, Emmett lui caressa doucement la main et lui murmura comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit

_ Tu ne rêves pas mon ange, alors donne moi vite une réponse parce que ça commence à me faire peur là…

_ Oh Emmett… Oui, OUI ! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Tout le monde autour était bluffé et ces derniers mirent un temps avant d'applaudir !

_ Et bien je peux vous jurer que ça ne faisait pas partie de mon programme ! plaisanta Alice.

Après avoir passé l'alliance au doigt de Rosalie, Emmett reprit ses esprits et tout en tapant dans ses mains invita les personnes à le rejoindre pour aller célébrer les unions du jour ! Rosalie resta un moment avec Bella, Alice et Angie qui étaient à ses côtés pour contempler le bijou à son doigt.

La fête commença alors et tout le monde pu se mettre à l'aise. Les hommes enlevèrent presque tous leur cravate, les enfants jouèrent sans faire attention à ne pas se salir, les femmes enlevèrent leur talons pour être pied nu dans l'herbe. L'ambiance était vraiment simple et festive.

Une fois à table, le traditionnel moment des discours arriva et son habituel lot de fou rire aussi…

_ Je voudrais porter un toast à nos chers mariés ! annonça d'emblée Emmett en levant son verre, une cuillère à la main.

_ Non frérot, doucement tu vas…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emmett avait encore cassé un verre !

_ Tu vas vraiment nous le faire à tous les mariages hein ? rigola Edward, suivi par le restant de la bande.

Et effectivement sur ce coup là, on pouvait bien dire que c'était du… « Déjà Vécu » !

**FIN**


End file.
